


My Reputation Precedes Me

by Lizar, Ruetknight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bad reputations, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Guilt, M/M, Multi, Okay maybe it is, Overreaction, Overwatch Family, Pharah Mercy Genji love triangles, Pining, Post-Recall, Realistic Relationships, Sibling Fareeha and McCree, There are more relationships but spoilers, This is not as depressive as the tags make it seem, aggressive flirting, does Not begin to cover it, low self worth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 146
Words: 179,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizar/pseuds/Lizar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruetknight/pseuds/Ruetknight
Summary: When his brother asks him to join Overwatch, Hanzo sees it as a way to atome for his bad choices. The only problem is that everyone seems to hate him... Well not everyone, but McCree's aggressive flirting and reputation makes him err on the side of caution, no matter how attractive he finds the man or how soft his eyes are when they are alone. For Genji he will make a go at the bad situation, even if he has to put up with McCree trying to get in his pants. He'll just have to be careful that he doesn't let him.Update: as you can most likely guess the fic has grown past the original premise but I am loathe to update the summary as it is a good introduction.Written by RuetknightEdited by Lizar





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and edited by Lizar. Thank you, you are amazing :)

The Watchpoint Genji led him into was almost exactly what the elder Shimada expected a defunct military base to be. The concrete courtyard was splitting as weeds pushed their way through. Rubble and garbage gathered in the corners of the chain link fence, which itself was buckling and sloping against the posts that held it. The gate had been forced open and hung uselessly, being so bent it would not close again. Hanzo stepped over the chain and lock that had once closed it, laying broken in the dirt. There was graffiti, but much less than the archer had suspected there to be, but then the Watchpoint was quite a trek out from the nearest town.

“Don’t let looks deceive you brother,” Genji said to him as he led him into the base proper.

Hanzo wondered what he was really hoping to achieve by coming here with the brother he had thought dead for so long. To change the world? Hardly. Overwatch was dead and clinging to it seemed foolish to him, but it was something Genji wanted him to consider… and he had missed his brother. If indulging in his foolish dream of his older brother fighting at his side meant they would be together, make amends, then Hanzo would support him. It was the least he could do after what he had done.

The deeper into the base they moved the more noticeably cleaner it became. Though they had yet to meet anyone Hanzo was aware of movement in the corridors and storerooms they passed. They were being watched, he was sure of it. He could feel eyes on the back of his neck. If Genji was leading him into a trap he was in too deep to run, he would have to fight his way out. His brother was relaxed though and even the 10 years of separation could not erase certain tells in his brother. Genji would have been babbling if he had wanted to distract Hanzo.

“They don’t know what to expect from you.” The cyborg tells him when he looks back to see Hanzo’s head darting at a noise off to the side. “The main team is probably waiting up ahead, these are just the recruits that are helping restore the base.”

“Civilians,” Hanzo mutters.

“We are all civilians.” Genji reminds him. “Overwatch was disbanded. I believe the current cover story is that this is a research facility now, investigating climate change.”

“Hm,” and a frown was Hanzo’s only response.

“At least try to get along with everyone. They are good people.”

Hanzo bites his tongue on his reply to his brother, that he himself was not a good person. Genji does not need his self-doubt and drama in his life. He was dealing with enough of Hanzo’s issues as it was.

Genji led him up to what could only be a command station, perched on a slight hill. Hanzo couldn’t help the feeling of being watched intensify as he looked up at the large windows of the second floor. He was sure he saw a silhouette there, a tall man looking down at him, but his imagination could have been tricking him.

Hanzo sighed as they stepped into the cooler interior of the building. The sun was hot and sweat was building on his temples. Genji seemed to have no such problems, simply removing his visor and helmet and dropping them on a nearby table.

“Winston?” Genji called, motioning to Hanzo to stay put while he mounted the stairs. Hanzo looked around, it was clear someone was living in what he had taken as the command center.

Bits of combat equipment were strewn about. He was just frowning up at what appeared to be a tire swing when someone came up behind him.

Instinct kicking in, he pulled his bow from his shoulder, notched an arrow and aimed. The man coming down the stairs had a piece of toast between his teeth and a manila folder in his hands. He was dressed as a farm hand, if Hanzo had to describe him as anything, a cowboy hat low over his eyes, unkempt beard, and drab colored clothes.

“Good reflexes.” He commented, without flinching. He held out the file to Hanzo who unnotched his arrow and put his bow back over his shoulder. Trying not to show his confusion he took the folder, opening it.

“You need to fill in your info,” the man told him between bites of his toast. He held out a pen which Hanzo took. He looked around and decided to use the table Genji had dropped his visor on. As soon as he turned his back and bent forward to write, the man whistled in admiration.

“Anyone ever tell you, you have a mighty fine ass?”

Hanzo could feel his face going red, but he ignored the man as best as he could, hoping he would go away. That was apparently not going to be the case. The table shifted as the man leaned against it. Hanzo’s eyes flicked over to him without his consent and he picked up more details. His skin was darkened by habitual sun exposure and his left arm was a prosthetic with a tacky skull motive set in the metal.

“Not the talkative type?” the man continued to question him. Hanzo could feel his eyes roaming over him. He tried and failed to control his blush by settling on anger. Who did this fool think he was?

“You’re pretty when you get mad,” the man noted, his southern drawl grating on Hanzo’s nerves and yet, there was something enticing about it, about the man in general really. He stomped that thought down. Hard.

“What is your problem?” Hanzo demanded, turning to glare at the man.

“You have a pretty voice too.” He was leaning with his arms folded against the table.

“Who are you?”

“Name’s Jesse McCree, sweet thing.”

“What do you want?”

“You.” Hanzo couldn’t help the anger welling up in him. He had never been so insulted before. Was this really the ‘good people’ Genji had told him about not 5 minutes ago? This lewd savage?

“McCree stop teasing my brother. He will actually kill you,” Genji said from the top of the stairs. McCree threw up his hands, palms up to show his surrender and backed away from the archer, much to his relief.

“We were just getting acquainted,” he mumbled, his eyes staying on Hanzo. He smiled, giving the elder Shimada a wink.

“You forget I know you, cowboy. I am surprised you don’t have some arrows sticking out of your butt.”

“Kinky,” McCree commented, to which Genji just rolled his eyes.

“Ignore him,” Genji told Hanzo, who continued with his paperwork.

“That’s what I was doing, it didn’t seem to stop him.” Finishing the form he took the few steps over to McCree and handed him the folder. The cowboy rubbed his fingers over Hanzo’s as he took it, sending a rush of emotions racing up the archer’s arm, not all negative. He leaned in close to Hanzo’s ear as he pushed to walk past him.

“I wasn’t teasing when I called you pretty,” he murmured, leaving Hanzo behind with a fresh blush on his face. When he realized he was still staring at the open door the cowboy had left through while his brother was looking at him curiously be stammered.

“Your friend is…” he faltered, somewhere between angry and turned on. He could not tell the last part to his brother, he could barely admit it to himself.

“Lewd,” he settles on, feeling that the word was not adequate.

“He’s a slut. Better to keep away from him until his interest in you wanes.”

Hanzo could see the wisdom in his brother’s words, it would be better to avoid any advances, not just McCree’s, until he had found a place in Overwatch, if indeed this was the place for him. Still, he could feel the cowboy’s eyes burning on his skin and shamefully he wanted more. It had been so long since anyone had found him attractive that he was flattered, despite having been angered at the advances.

He stomped down his treacherous line of thought as he followed his brother up the stairs. He blinked at the sight that awaited him. A real live gorilla was perched in front of a console typing away, the file he had filled in for McCree open next to him. 

That would explain the tire swing his mind supplied.

“Mr. Shimada. We are happy to welcome you to Overwatch. I am Winston,” the gorilla said as he left his typing and came over to shake hands with Hanzo.

“Please, call me Hanzo,” the archer said, bowing to the creature after shaking his leathery hand.

“Hanzo, yes. You have all your equipment?” Hanzo nodded, indicating his bow, arrows, and backpack. He traveled light.

“Good, Genji can get you settled.” Winton made his way back to his desk, picked up a communicator and brought it over to the brothers.

“If you have questions or want to contact your teammates you can use this. Athena? Say hi, Athena.”

“Good day, Hanzo Shimada,” an artificial voice greeted from seemingly nowhere.

“Athena is our AI. She can help you get around and will alert you if you are on an active mission,” the gorilla explained.

“Good, I would like to be placed on one as soon as possible,” Hanzo said. He had always felt the most useful when fighting. Sitting around being friendly was not his strong suit and he might make friends faster with his teammates if he could be useful.

“We will keep that in mind. Genji, will you show Hanzo to the bunk room?”

“Of course.”

 

To say he was disappointed at the communal sleeping arrangement was an understatement. He was used to having his own space, no matter how dingy, and the thought of having to listen to the other male members of the team snoring around him was disconcerting.

Not to mention that McCree slept here too.

He chose an open bunk in the corner, throwing his backpack into the storage crate in front of the bed. He stripped off his jacket and stored it as well, remaining in only a black t-shirt and his jeans.

He went to take his bow up again, but Genji shook his head.

“You can leave it behind for now, brother.”

It took a real effort of will to do so and he felt naked and unnerved as he followed Genji, who told him that they were heading to the cafeteria. Hanzo tried to memorize the way, but all the corridors looked the same and his feeling of uneasy made it difficult to concentrate.

The cafeteria turned out to be a nightmare in and of itself. Where McCree had been friendly, granted in a lecherous manner, the rest of the team met him with suspicion or downright distrust. One, a pretty blonde Genji introduced as Dr. Angela Ziegler, went as far as to slap him hard across the face, drawing looks from everyone around before stomping off.

Hanzo could see Genji wanted to chase after her and he told him to go, he deserved the hit for what he had done. With a thank you Genji sprinted after her.

Pressing his knuckles to his lip, they came away sticky with blood.

“I’ve never seen Mercy so angry before,” a familiar voice said behind him. Sighing Hanzo turned around, faced again with the cowboy.

“I did deserve her anger,” he pointed out.

“Genji has forgiven you, she could at least be civil,” McCree said, raising his voice so that the peanut gallery could hear. Some of the people in the cafeteria had the decency to look embarrassed.

Dropping his voice, he added, “Come, let's get that cleaned up.”

Hanzo hesitated. Genji had warned him and he was inclined to listen to his brother, since he had been a playboy in his youth and would know. The cowboy noticed his hesitation and winked at him.

“I’ll keep my hands to myself, cross my heart… unless you tell me otherwise.” McCree even went as far as to draw the cross and Hanzo deemed him safe for the moment. Besides, he told himself, even though the man was bigger than him, he could still defend himself. He had fought off men bigger than the cowboy before.

Leading him into a bathroom, McCree wet a cloth and dabbed it gently at the cut, his hand coming up to cup Hanzo’s cheek to make it easier, much to Hanzo’s protest that he could do it himself.

The act felt too intimate. The cowboy so close that the shadow of his hat fell across Hanzo’s face. He wanted to pull away, wanted to push forward. McCree’s eyes were soft brown and gleaming, cast down to Hanzo’s lip, but flickered up to meet Hanzo’s.

“There, all clean,” he murmured, his hand still on Hanzo’s cheek.

“I…” Hanzo stammered, his eyes darting to McCree’s fingers. The gunslinger pulled his hand away as if he had been bitten, holding it palm open to Hanzo.

“Sorry, know I promised.”

“It’s fine.”

McCree smiled at him.

“Warming up to me? You looked like you were going to murder me before.”

“That is still a very real possibility,” Hanzo warned him, walking out of the bathroom, the cowboy filing in behind him.

“I figured, but I also figure you need to make a good impression, since everyone pretty much hates you and killing me won’t earn you brownie points.” Hanzo huffed at this, picking a direction to walk in, McCree stayed with him.

“Genji’s forgiveness is all that matters to me,” he told the cowboy angrily.

“Now, yes, but on the battlefield with no support you will sing a different tune.”

“I am a sniper, I don’t need support. I am the support.”

“And if you get shot? If you need healing? Mercy won’t offer to help.” Hanzo stopped, rubbing his fingers over the piercing in the bridge of his nose. The foolish cowboy was making sense which was annoying him even more. He was also lost.

“Left to get back to the sleeping quarters, if that’s where you were heading,” McCree said helpfully. Somehow this made Hanzo snap.

“What everyone seems to forget is that I know I fucked up with my brother. I deserve their judgment, their hate and, frankly, his too. I don’t know why he wants me here, why he forgives me, but if he wants me here then I am going to stay, despite their best efforts or yours. I am not here to play games and I am not your plaything. If you think you are getting me to sleep with you, you have another thing coming.”

Hanzo deliberately marched off to the right, leaving McCree behind.

“Well, that could have gone better,” the cowboy mused to himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and edited by Lizar. Thank you, you are amazing :)

Hanzo was getting rather cold by the time Genji found him on a roof near Winston’s, for lack of a better description, office. He had been there for hours, watching the ocean spreading out from the Watchpoint. The sun was setting, and he was cast in shadows, but still, he sat.

His emotions were as tumultuous as the water he watched. He was angry: at the members of Overwatch, at the foolish cowboy, at his brother for thinking this was a good idea, at himself for being angry. Every time his anger turned to Genji he felt guilty; his brother wanted to make amends, he had to try too. Every time he was angry at McCree other feelings crept up that he pushed away as best as he could. He did not need that complication in his life, even though he wanted it. No! Around and around his mind went, nothing resolving itself.

He knew Genji was somewhere behind him, even before his brother spoke. The cyborg was not hiding his presence; he was allowing Hanzo to know he was there. The archer had little doubt that if he wanted to, his brother could sneak up on him and slit his throat before he would even know he was there. Genji’s skills had grown beyond his own in the ten years they had been apart. He did not attribute it all to the enhancement his cybernetic body brought him.

“Are you out here alone sulking, brother?” Genji asked, sitting down next to him.

“I was watching the ocean.”

“And sulking.”

“Thinking,” Hanzo corrected, but honestly, it was the same thing really. Genji did not push the matter.

“I am sorry Angela slapped you,” the cyborg said instead.

“I deserve her anger. She was the one to put you back together I take it.”

“Yes, she was, but she still shouldn’t have hit you.”

“It is forgotten.”

Genji looked like he wanted to say something. He sat with his visor in his hands, turning it around and around. Hanzo did not want his brother apologizing to him, not for the actions of others which he himself deemed justified.

“Let’s get some dinner. I am cold, hungry and tired,” he said as neutrally as he could. He really did not feel up to revisiting the cafeteria and facing the team’s angry glances in his direction, but he was hungry.

Genji nodded in agreement, getting up and holding out his hand to help Hanzo up. He didn’t need it, but he took his brother’s hand regardless, fighting down the small flinch of revulsion when he touched the rubbery pads of his brother’s fingers. He had done this; he had no right to react in such a manner. Genji, to his credit, did not let on that he had noticed.

 

They walked in silence, Hanzo paying more attention to the route Genji was leading him down this time. It seemed to him that silence was their constant companion and he had a twinge of pain in his chest when he thought back to how much Genji used to babble when they were together. He missed his brother even when he was with him.

The cafeteria lulled into an uncomfortable silence when they entered, and conversations only picked up again at certain tables as he filled a plate with food he no longer wanted, but which he knew his body needed. Hanzo wondered how long he was going to be the topic of interest to the members of Overwatch and if they would ever accept him.

“It will take time,” Genji told him, seemingly reading his thoughts. He led him to an empty table and Hanzo slid into the seat, which allowed him to have his back to most of the room. It was not an easily defendable position, but it did mean he did not have to see their eyes on him while he ate.

“I heard you left here with McCree this morning,” Genji said and Hanzo stiffened.

If what Genji had said about the cowboy was true, about him being a slut, and people were already telling his brother they had been seen leaving together, what else would they say about him? That he was another notch on the cowboy’s belt? Best to avoid him and set matters straight with Genji.

“He showed me a bathroom, so I could clean up my lip. I left him behind after that.”

“You don’t have to explain your actions to me brother, but remember my warning. McCree is a slut and he will get tired of you soon enough. I don’t want your hurt.”

“The cowboy will not hurt me, don’t worry. Worry more about me hurting him for his impertinent words.”

Genji smiled at his brother as if he could imagine McCree stuck through with arrows. If the cowboy didn’t stop his advances the archer would very likely follow through with the threat. They ate the rest of their meal in silence and Hanzo excused himself afterward, claiming he was tired and wanted to turn in.

In reality, he had had enough of Overwatch for one day and just wanted to be left alone. If going to sleep was the way to do it, then so be it.

 

To Hanzo’s credit, he only got a little lost on his way to the sleeping quarters. He had expected it to be empty. He had not expected McCree to be there. Mostly naked. Lounging on Hanzo’s bunk.

The cowboy clearly had no shame. He was stripped down to his boxers, showing off his lean, sun-kissed, muscular body as he leaned against the wall behind him, apparently reading something on a tablet. One of his long legs was curled under his ass, lifting his hips at an angle that almost made the boxers indecent in and of themselves while the other was bent at the knee.

It took McCree a moment to realize Hanzo was standing there staring at him and by the time he did Hanzo had his face under control, if not his racing heart rate.

“Howdy, beautiful, like what you see?” he asked with an easy smile on his face, dropping his knee so he could see Hanzo better. In return, the archer tried and failed to keep his eyes from the bulge the movement caused to appear.

“What are you doing on my bunk?” Hanzo asked with irritation he just couldn’t quite feel due to the swarming emotions the cowboy stirred in him.

“Your bunk?” the cowboy asked with a frown and then seemed to realize. “Right, you would have picked one   .” He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the end, but did not seem inclined to get up.

“It’s a little early, you sure you want to turn in?”

“It has been a trying day. Get off my bunk.”

“Make me,” the cowboy teased, waggling his eyebrows at Hanzo.

Hanzo was in no mood to play games with the cowboy, but he was not going to let him have his way either. Stepping in front of the man he put his hands on his hips, scowling down at him. This only made McCree rest his hands on his knees and grin a white-toothed grin at the archer.

“I still think you are pretty when you are angry.”

“Get off.”

“I would love to get off with you,” the cowboy answered, his grin somehow wider. Huffing, Hanzo reached out and took hold of McCree’s elbows, pulling the gunslinger up. Surprisingly, the cowboy followed the movement without fighting him, rising to stand close to Hanzo, looking down at him with soft eyes.

“Howdy,” he purred out seductively, his soft brown eyes searching Hanzo’s face. Hanzo, meanwhile, was suddenly very aware of the cowboy’s closeness, never mind his naked state. He took a step back, but McCree reached out, taking him by the elbow.

“Don’t run away.” It came out of the cowboy almost as a plea, nailing Hanzo to the spot.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked before he could help the words.

“Your eyes and if    you don’t want me hitting on you, why aren’t you telling me to stop?” McCree answered, catching Hanzo’s dark eyes with his own.

“I have,” Hanzo said, but he was unsure.

“You haven’t.”

“I…” Hanzo faltered, caught up in McCree’s gaze.

The man was very attractive, he had to admit to himself.  When he was this close, denying it was not an option. He was caught, not only by McCree’s warm fingers on his arm. His heart was beating painfully against his ribs and feelings he always denied himself were flooding forward. Genji’s warning tried in vain to break through the spell the gunslinger was casting on him.

When McCree leaned in, Hanzo was sure he was going to kiss him, but the cowboy’s lips brushed his ear instead.

“I think you find me just as tempting as I do you, but unlike me, you are lying to yourself. I think you need to stop denying yourself pleasure because you don’t feel worthy. We could have an awful lot fun together.”

McCree let go of his arm and stepped around him, heading into the bathroom. A moment later the shower turned on. Hanzo turned to look at the door of the bathroom, fighting the desire to march into the shower with the man. It took a long time for his reasoning and Genji’s warning to win out. The man had a reputation, he couldn’t.

He stripped his clothes off, ignoring the semi-hardness the gunslinger had caused and pulled on an old t-shirt and sleeping pants. He crawled into bed, telling himself that it was not McCree he was smelling on his pillow. He turned his back to the room, pretending to be asleep.

He was almost halfway convincing when the shower turned off.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and edited by Lizar. Thank you, you are amazing :)

Hanzo laid staring up at the ceiling, questioning whether the loud snoring that was keeping him from slumber was humanly possible or if somehow, he was being made a fool of. With the less than warm reception he had received, he could very well believe that his teammates intended to keep him sleep deprived as well.

It did seem unlikely though. He had not met the large man who had entered the room just as McCree stepped out of the bathroom. The cowboy had greeted him as Reinhardt and the man had a distinctly German accent in Hanzo’s opinion, not that he had much experience with European accents.

The man had fallen onto the bunk closest to Hanzo’s and had started snoring soon after. He had been at it for hours. Even if it was a prank, these things surely had their limits.

Reconciling himself to the fact that sleep would be impossible, he rose up from the bed. The emergency lights, though low enough to allow sleep, gave him enough light to dig in his trunk by. He did not have much in the way of clothes, so choosing what to wear was not a big problem for him. His mind set on training, he changed into old black sweatpants, a faded grey tank top, and trainers. He did not attempt to be quiet, there was no point over the snoring.

Picking up his bow and quiver, he made for the door, pocketing the comms device Winston had given him. Hanzo had planned on leaving it behind at first, let Overwatch rot without him, was his thought, but if there was a mission he would like to be aware of it. He had not been at the Watchpoint a day and already he was itching to leave.

He picked out his brother’s sleeping form as he was leaving the sleeping quarters and had a twinge of guilt over his eagerness to leave. He had come to the Watchpoint to make things right between himself and his brother and could not just selfishly leave without giving the place a chance.

McCree was sleeping next to Genji and here too he paused. The cowboy had one arm, his prosthetic one, half thrown over his face and he did not look at peace. His mouth was turned down at the corners and he was clearly grinding his teeth, the archer could actually hear it. Should he wake him? No, what would the cowboy think of his concern? Besides he was a grown man, he could handle a nightmare, right?

Remembering some of his own, he deliberately bumped into the cowboy’s bed as he slipped through the door beside it. He saw the cowboy start awake just as the door closed behind him. Now it would appear as an accident that he had awoken the cowboy from his slumber.

After wandering away from the sleeping quarters, in part to make sure the cowboy had not seen and decided to follow him, Hanzo raised his voice and called out to the AI. She responded at a much lower volume, causing him to feel embarrassed. Everything in Overwatch was just off for him, he really did not belong. He couldn’t even talk to the AI.

Gruffly, due to his embarrassment, he asked her for a training range. She directed him friendly enough, even telling him to ask if he needed any more assistance. He ignored the comment and continued on, taking the turns she had told him until he stepped into a room with two bots waiting against the wall.

Supposing that this was the right place he adjusted his bow, drew an arrow and fired. The bot expressed a childlike acknowledgment of pain as it fell apart before reassembling itself. It was unsettling, but it was a bot. He took aim and this time took down both bots with one arrow.

“Ow ow ow.” Unnerving. Whoever had thought of that voice line had a twisted sense of humor. Hanzo collected his arrows, no point in letting them lie around, and stepped deeper into the training room.

He took shots at the various moving bots next, taking them all out in quick succession before climbing to higher ground and shooting down at them. This barely kept him entertained for 15 minutes.

They moved in predictable patterns and, after a while, he had learned these and was shooting them on muscle memory alone instead of practicing his aim as he had intended.

His head was also starting to feel fuzzy from lack of sleep; his eyes drifted closed, only to snap open to “Ow ow ow.” He had not shot that one. He drew back closer to the wall of his perch and waited to see who was interrupting his training session.

A moment later McCree stepped into view below him. He bent down to pick up one of Hanzo’s arrows and looked around and up, but the archer was well hidden.

“I know you are here, Shimada, your arrows are all over,” he called. Hanzo held his breath, then realized how foolish that was. The cowboy was too far away to hear him breathing. He released it slowly.

“You don’t need to hide, beautiful, I’m not gonna do anything. Besides, if you are anything like your brother, you can throw me on my ass before I can even blink.”

“Genji is a lot faster than I am,” he answered. McCree looked around, but could not see him.

“But you are stronger, I’m betting.”

“I might have been once.”

“Come out, darlin’, it’s unnerving to talk like this.”

Hanzo weighed up the risks of showing himself. Would the cowboy get close to him again, touch him? He wanted him to, but he also knew that he should not allow it. It was better not to get close. That did not mean he had to hide like a coward.

He stepped out of the shadows, sitting down on the ledge with his legs over the side. McCree beamed up at him. The smile on his face twisting Hanzo’s heart until it ached. He was very attractive. The archer reprimanded himself. He could not allow himself to think like that, he would only fall prey to the man if he did. The cowboy clearly intended to pursue him, better to deny his own feelings than get hurt, like Genji warned him.

“There you are. Do you prefer Juliette or Rapunzel?”

“What?” Hanzo asked, a frown spreading across his features. McCree took his hat off, pressing it to his chest, lifting the other hand.

“Do you want ‘what light through yonder window breaks, it is the east and Juliette is the sun’ or ‘Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair’?”

“I’m surprised you know Shakespeare.”

“I know a lot of things, beautiful. You should give me a chance.”

It was tempting. He could leap down and into the cowboy’s arms. It had been a long time since anyone had desired him. It had been longer still that he had desired them in return.

His brother would not approve. Genji was his primary concern. He could not go running after this man when he needed to focus on his brother and their relationship.

“I think not.”

“Why not, darlin’? I can see the way you look at me with those large dark eyes of yours full of desire.”

“I am here to make amends with my brother, not to dally with some forward cowboy.” He kicked his feet, then stiffened. He was enjoying talking to the gunslinger a tad too much and it was starting to show. He was being too open.

“This forward cowboy thinks you can do both, you are just too scared. Why are you scared of me darlin’?”

“Your reputation precedes you,” he said back, if the cowboy wanted to flirt with the truth then Hanzo would give it to him.

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he saw the cowboy’s smile melt away, his face turning hard and angry. The gunslinger swore under his breath, the archer catching only a choice few, but they were foul.

“Who told you?” Hanzo noted that he didn’t ask what he had been told, the cowboy clearly already knew that part. Not wanting to get his brother into trouble through his careless words, he remains silent.

McCree put his hat back on and turned his head away from Hanzo, making it impossible to read his features.

“It’s not true, not that you would believe me. I was young and had a crush. Someone else had a crush too and I refused them. The damned asshole spread a rumor and it sticks to the god damned walls of this place. I thought it could be different.”

He bent to pick up one of Hanzo’s arrows again, was overcome with his anger and snapped it between his fingers. Turning, he marched back the way he had come. Hanzo jumped down and watched him go, wanting to run after him, but unsure what he would say.

McCree was hurt and he was to blame. The archer’s insides hurt. What had he done? Without knowing what to do he picked up his arrows, leaving the broken one for last. He cradled it to his chest in one hand, aching as he thought of McCree.

He was such an idiot; all he could do was hurt everyone he had even the slightest feelings for.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and improved by Lizar. Thank you :)

The world before dawn was a dreary place, occupied only by the archer. He had been at the Watchpoint a day short of a week and it had not become easier. He hardly spoke to anyone who was not his brother or the AI, and then only when he needed to know where something was. He hardly slept. Reinhardt had turned out not to be a prank as he continued to snore just as loudly as ever. Hanzo wondered how the others were not disturbed by the large German, but did not have the familiarity to ask and Genji just shrugged as if he hadn't noticed.

The cowboy still called him beautiful, but it was as if the fire had gone out of his flirting. Hanzo would seek him out with his eyes whenever they were in the same room. Their gazes would meet, and he would read longing in the cowboy’s eyes he was sure was reflected in his own, but McCree had backed off, not acting on their mutual attraction. Perhaps it was for the best, even though the man had denied that his reputation was accurate, Hanzo had to trust his brother.

Still, his heart twisted when the cowboy broke their shared gaze, ached when he looked at the broken arrow he had stored in his trunk. He could remember the hurt and anger as clearly as the cowboy smiling up at him.

The scene played out again as he stepped into the training room. He took one look at the bots, waiting to emit their horrible ‘ow, ow, ow,’ and he couldn’t face it. Instead, he turned and wandered around the base, then settled on sitting on a roof to stare out at the ocean.

He was dosing before he realized it.

“Hey Genji!” an angry voice woke him.

“Yes, Jesse?” his brother answered calmly, almost eerily so.

“I know it was you. It took me awhile, but I know it was you.”

“What are you accusing me of, cowboy?”

“You told Hanzo that terrible rumor. You scared him off.”

“And what if I did? I am only looking out for my brother’s best interests.”

“But you know it’s not true! You started it in the first place.”

“Wasn’t it true?”

“I never lead you on and I never slept around while in a relationship. We were stupid teenagers and you were upset that I turned you down because I thought the sun shone out of Gabriel’s ass instead of yours. Are you jealous now that I am showing an interest in your brother instead of you?”

“I don’t want you hurting my brother like you did me.”

“I never hurt you! There was never anything between us.”

Hanzo’s heart was beating hard against his ribs. He could not see the two men, could not gauge their reactions, but he knew from Genji’s voice that he was sneering at the cowboy. There was a yell of surprise and a thump as someone, most likely McCree hit the ground.

“Real mature, asshole,” the gunslinger yelled when Genji must have left him sitting in the dust.

Hanzo waited a moment before peering over the side and looking McCree straight in the eye. The elder Shimada could feel his face flush. McCree had the look of a startled animal on his face as he tried to get up, then sat down hard as he tripped over his own feet. Trying again, he raised himself up, his hands steadying him for a moment.

“Don’t look at me with those big dark eyes of yours like that,” the cowboy accused, looking back up at the archer.

“Like what?”

“Like the world is about to end. It’s not the first time your brother has planted my ass in the dirt before.”

It was tempting to jump down to join the cowboy and see what would happen. If he understood the situation correctly, Genji had made up the rumor once upon a time and had rehashed it when McCree showed interest in his elder brother. He had an angry pit in his stomach for the fight he was going to have with Genji, but at the moment his heart was thundering against his ribs.

“You are very quiet, darlin’. Still scared of my reputation?”

“Did you break Genji’s heart?”

“Not intentionally. I was always honest with him that I wasn’t interested.”

Hanzo nodded to himself. The Genji he knew as a teenager had never taken rejection well. He had seen it as a challenge to make the person reconsider his offer. Perhaps a part of that had remained when his body had been broken, a desperation to be desired he had carried over from his playboy days transformed into something needier. Unable to use his looks and charms he had turned nasty. It made sense in Hanzo’s mind that Genji would believe the rumors justified after he had told himself that McCree was to blame for his pain.

“I am sorry,” Hanzo said quietly.

“For what, beautiful?”

“This is all my fault. If I hadn’t…” What exactly was he apologizing for her wondered? If he hadn’t tried to kill Genji the rumor would not have spread. If he had not joined Overwatch it would not have resurfaced. If he could admit his feelings to the cowboy, then the whole thing would not matter.

“Not everything is your fault you know. Come down here.” Jesse held out his arms as if he would catch the archer if he jumped. Hanzo snorted. Instead, he swung his legs over the edge of the building and dropped down, bending his knees.

“There you are, gorgeous.” Hanzo’s hand wrapped around the shoulder strap of his grey tank top, thumbing the material. He did not feel gorgeous. He felt tired and grimy. McCree was smiling lazily at him, a part of him wanted to smile back. A bigger part wanted to run. Stubbornly he planted his heels in.

“I would think you wouldn’t want anything to do with me,” he said truthfully, remembering the broken arrow in his trunk.

“Because of Genji?” McCree blew out a breath between his lips.

“Among other things.”

“I am a fool when it comes to a pretty face, and a body like that sure ain’t hurting your case either.”

Hanzo had to admit to himself he had missed this during the handful of days the cowboy hadn’t flirted with him, but he was still unsure of the man’s intentions. He had hurt Genji’s ego if nothing else. What was to say that Genji was not in some way right?

“You are trying to think yourself out of this, aren’t you?” McCree asked, the hurt from the previous few days returning to his eyes.

“I do not know what you want from me,” Hanzo admitted lamely. He had never had to put his feelings into words; he had never met someone as forward as McCree and then had to stick around to actually speak to them.

The gunslinger scratched at his beard with the fingers of his flesh hand, closing one eye.

“I want a way to quiet that busy mind of yours so you can listen to the rest of your body,” he said honestly. After a moment, a smile spread across the cowboy’s face. “How ‘bout a kiss?” he asked hopefully.

Hanzo had been entertaining the idea since he’d first met the cowboy, and the proposition was more than tempting. He was so enthralled in wrestling the pros and cons of the offer that he did not hear McCree the first time he spoke. Realizing, he looked up and blinked at the cowboy.

“Am I distracting you, beautiful?” McCree asked with an easy laugh that drew a smile on Hanzo’s face.

“Maybe a little,” he admitted.

“I suggested a shoot off. I have a six shooter so whoever can hit all six bullseyes win. If I win, I get a kiss.

“And when I win?”

“Whatever you want, darlin’.”

 _You!_ His mind screamed, but he stomped down the thought. His eyes lingered on McCree’s lip as he nodded. He had no intention of losing, but he wondered if those lips would be as soft as they looked when pressed to his own.

McCree led him back toward the training room, but instead of turning into the room, he led him through a door opposite that Hanzo had not yet bothered to explore. The small shooting range had six cardboard cutout targets already set up and waiting for them. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at this.

“Were you planning this, cowboy?”

“I was practicing when I realized it was Genji…” He trailed off, but Hanzo didn’t need him to say anything further.

“After you,” the archer told him, bowing with his hand extended, indicating the targets.

McCree snorted as he stepped up to the targets, squaring his shoulders. His personality melted away, leaving behind a serious demeanor that sent a shiver up Hanzo’s spine. McCree was no longer the cowboy who was perusing him, he was a killer. Hanzo’s breath caught in his lungs as McCree lifted his gun and fired in quick succession. Six bullet holes exploded in the dead centers of the bullseyes. Spinning his gun, the gunslinger returned the gun to its holster and his personality trickled back.

“Beat that, beautiful.” He grinned, but his voice was not quite right yet, still too gruff and focus for a man who flirted so easily.

Hanzo pulled his bow off his shoulder and stepped forward. ‘ _No pressure’_ , he told himself. He had nothing to lose. He had everything to lose, he realized, glancing back at McCree. His heart for one, it was teetering on a knife’s edge as it was. He also still needed to talk to Genji about the whole rumor and warning too. He did not want to fight with his brother, not again. Was it wise falling in with the man Genji had once desired and was rejected by? Sure, they were no longer kids, but…

The archer took a deep breath. He could not over think this now. He cleared the world from his mind, focusing on the first target sharply. He drew back the string of his bow and after a moment of letting the tension build, he let go. The arrow sailed through the first bullet hole, widening it only enough for the arrowhead to pass through.

Behind him, McCree whistled.

“Damn, darlin’,” he mouthed but Hanzo ignored him.

Slowly, methodically he repeated the action. The targets were not moving, this was not a battlefield where quick actions like the gunslinger's were needed. He could take his time to aim, build the tension in his bow and release. He put his arrows through four more targets, right through McCree’s bullet holes.

Just as he was about to release the last of his arrows, Athena’s mission alarm filled the room causing him to flinch and his shot to go wide. Behind him McCree nearly jumped out of his skin, swearing loudly.

“Agents Shimada Hanzo and Jesse McCree. One hour until departure.” Hanzo turned his eyes to McCree. The cowboy shrugged.

“You lost,” he pointed out.

“That should not count.”

“No backing out of a deal,” McCree countered with a playful wink as he tucked his thumbs into his belt. The cowboy rocked back and forth on his heels, obviously pleased with the outcome of their shootout.

Hanzo considered for a moment, but he knew when he was beaten. He dropped his bow to his side and looked back at McCree expectantly.

“Oh no, not now. Get ready for departure. We’ll settle up your debt when we come back. I want to enjoy that kiss.”

Nodding, Hanzo fled the room to prepare for his first mission. Waiting until the door closed, McCree looked around the ceiling for Athena’s camera eye, but couldn’t quite pinpoint it. He spoke into the air in general instead.

“There’d better be a mission or he is going to kill me, you know that, right?”

“I would not make up missions to help your love life along, Agent McCree,” Athena said innocently.

“Yeah, and you wouldn’t tell me where he was hiding so I knew where to pick a fight with his brother either,” he accused. The AI remained silent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done on everyone who saw that Genji was the one making up the rumour a mile away. And here I was thinking I was being subtle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and improved by Lizar. Thank you :)

Hanzo strode onto the helipad with minutes to spare before take-off. He was showered, dressed in his traditional combat gear and had even managed to eat something. Years earlier he would have neglected food, but age had brought with it a wisdom that the time of his next meal was never set, and that eating before a fight could sustain him if escaping and hiding became a necessity.

Several members of the team were waiting already, as well as two shuttles. No one reacted to his presence at first, so he waited outside between the shuttles, unsure of what was expected of him. It did not take long for McCree to appear, sticking his head through the shuttle marked ‘Orca’s’ door and grinning at the archer.

“I call Hanzo.”

“No fair, I could use a sniper; this is the rookies first mission,” a British accented voice he had not heard before call from his other side. A lithe brunette in a yellow jumper zipped up to him.

“Hi, love. We have not met yet. I’m Lena,” she greeted, shaking a surprised Hanzo’s hand. This was the first friendly greeting he had had since meeting McCree.

“Hanzo,” he answered lamely.

“Know that already, glad to have you. Well glad to have anyone really, but at least you can fight.” She hooked her thumb over her shoulder and raised her hand to her mouth to cover her loud whisper. “First timers,” she said, indicating the man and two women behind her in the shuttle struggling into body armor.

Heavy footfalls behind them indicated that Winston had arrived at the helipad. “I call Winston,” Lena shouted before McCree could.

“You always call Winston,” McCree complained as he stepped down the ramp. Joining the group on the ground, he blatantly gave Hanzo the once over. He sucked in his breath sharply at the archer’s naked shoulder and exposed chest.

“A man could die happy with a sight like that,” he murmured.

“Many men have died,” Hanzo answered, his own eyes dancing across the cowboy. He had not thought it possible, but McCree had made himself even more of a caricature. A red serape clung to his shoulders, he had actual spurs jingling as he walked and, honest to god, he was wearing chaps. The leather made Hanzo’s mind wander until he noticed the cowboy was blinking at him, a stunned expression on his face.

“What?” Jesse asked.

“What?” Hanzo mirrored.

“Did you just make a joke, beautiful?”

“Are you actually wearing chaps?”

Lena looked from the one man to the other, shaking her head knowingly.

“You can have him, Jesse,” she said.

“I intend to,” the cowboy smiled.

Hanzo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He certainly had a say in the matter, and he would not be making it that easy for the cowboy. McCree would have to prove himself worthy. He shook his head at his train of thought. When had he decided that the cowboy stood a chance with him?

“Ew, no. I meant for your team,” Lena crinkled her nose.

Winston cleared his throat. Hanzo, glad that the attention was shifting away from him, glanced at McCree before turning his eyes on Winston. The cowboy was grinning at him like a lovesick fool.

“I had worked out the teams,” the gorilla said, clearly a little upset that they had taken it upon themselves to pair off. Lena smiled at him gently, taking the piece of paper from his hands.

“Let’s see, big guy.” She read over it. “The rookies with me and you on Alpha Team. We are still waiting for Angela. McCree, Hanzo, Genji, and Reinhardt on Beta Team. Genji isn’t here either.”

“Suspicious.” The large German’s voice boomed from the interior of the Orca. Hanzo had not known he was in there.

“Genji has pined for Mercy since they met,” McCree said flatly. Hanzo shifted his gaze to look sideways at the cowboy. Given the revelation he was privy to this morning, he wondered if there was a rumor floating around about the medic as well. He doubted it by the brief sour look that crossed over the gunslinger’s features. Why did the doctor get a free pass when the cowboy’s reputation was dragged through the mud, he wondered. He had every intention of asking, too.

“Jealous, McCree?” Reinhardt asked, joining their group.

“Nah, I have my sights set on a different Shimada,” the cowboy declared, leaving his gaze on the archer. Hanzo stopped breathing as all eyes turned on him. His face was heating up with a blush. Just what was the gunslinger playing at?

“Sorry to embarrass you, darlin’, but I like my intentions clear and out in the open, since Overwatch likes spreading rumors.” The cowboy’s eyes were dangerous under the brim of his hat. Hanzo’s throat was tightening and he still could not draw a breath. His heart fluttered all the same; as embarrassing as it was to have McCree declare his want in public, Hanzo felt the thrill of being desired by the cowboy so openly and without fear. _Why me_ , Hanzo thought; or at least he believed it was a thought until McCree answered him.

 

“Ah, stop teasing him. He’s gonna pass out if he blushes any harder,” Reinhardt laughed, slapping the archer on the shoulder. Hanzo nearly tipped forward right into McCree’s arms, but at the last second, Reinhardt grabbed the back of his obi and pulled him back to his feet.

“Sorry,” he apologized jovially.

“Manhandling my brother, crusader?” Genji called to them. He was carrying a box of supplies for Angela who was beside him. To her credit, she did not sneer at Hanzo this time. Genji was ready for combat, his visor in place, but even though Hanzo could not see his face, he knew by the tone in his brother’s voice there was a hint of suspicion that he had walked in on something.

“I don’t know my own strength sometimes,” the German shrugged. It was as if Genji’s presence poured cold water on their little spark of friendship. Lena, whose call sign was Tracer, moved off to help the rookies. Winston and Mercy, Angela’s call sign, joined her to make final preparations before they left.

Reinhardt led the rest of them up the ramp of the Orca, and they too readied to depart. Their pilot, Ray, mostly ignored them as he prepared for departure.

McCree appeared to be the team leader as he stepped forward clearing his throat. Hanzo hoped he didn’t intend to continue flirting with him in front of Genji. He still had to have a talk with his brother over the rumor and McCree hitting on him was sure to turn it into a fight. They could not be bickering this close to a mission. Already, Hanzo could sense his brother tensing next to him. He was clearly still angry at McCree, though the cowboy didn’t let on that he noticed.

“This is a hostage recovery mission. Tracer’s team is to run the extraction while we run interference with the hostage takers. We have reason to believe Talon is involved, at least in part, directly. Reaper has been spotted. He is dangerous and from our intel, un-killable. If he engages you, your top objective is to escape. Don’t attempt to take him down; it will not work. Reinhardt, if we encounter any hostages you are to extract them to safety, else wreak havoc. Hanzo, take the high ground. Drop as many as you can, but don’t endanger yourself; we don’t have a medic on our side of operations. Genji, be the annoying cyborg ninja we all know and love. I will flank opposite you. Any questions?”

The archer had questions. Who was Reaper? Who were the hostages? When was their ETA? How did the cowboy go from doe-eyed admirer to tactician and killer in one second flat? He didn’t ask any of them as he strapped himself in for departure.

He was disappointed when McCree sat down on the opposite side of the Orca, dropped his hat over his eyes and apparently went to sleep. Hanzo turned his gaze over to his brother, but it was impossible to tell if his brother was awake, looking at him or pulling faces with his visor on. After staring at him for an eternity, he deemed Genji was not going to talk to him. He closed his own eyes and drifted on the edge of sleep as the Orca’s rocking lulled him into a doze.

 

Someone was gently rocking him awake and Hanzo’s eyes flew open as he sat up. He had not meant to sleep so deeply. Genji removed his hand.

“Calm yourself, brother,” he told Hanzo, unstrapping himself. “We are almost there.” The elder Shimada looked around. Reinhardt and McCree were already on their feet, ready for the doors of the Orca to open. He unstrapped himself and joined them, notching an arrow into his bow.

The doors opened and Reinhardt lifted his shield at the same time, catching a volley of bullets in the energy barrier.

“Someone is expecting us,” he murmured. Hanzo stepped in closer, picked a target and fired, dropping an enemy. Beside him, McCree did the same.

“Barrier is going down,” the German warned after they had dropped a few more grunts.

“My turn,” Genji said with an almost gleeful tone in his voice as McCree and Hanzo ducked behind the protection of the Orca’s sides. He stepped forward, drawing his sword.

“Be careful, brother,” Hanzo told him with a nod.

“And you, brother,” Genji answered. Reinhardt’s barrier dropped as Genji stepped forward, deflecting bullets back at their welcome committee. As soon as Reinhardt had the shield back up, Genji rushed forward while McCree and Hanzo picked off their own targets.

Genji had always been fast, but Hanzo lost sight of him several times as he dashed from one opponent to the next, cutting them down or hitting them between the eyes with his shuriken. Between them, they quickly cleared the landing area.

“Move out. Ray, let Tracer know she can land,” McCree called and they parted. Hanzo climbed up onto a bell tower, looking down at the world below him, picking out his teammates. Genji was zipping off in one direction with Reinhardt trudging along behind him. That left him to follow McCree.

The cowboy moved carefully, holding a corner to peer out, making sure it is safe before moving forward. Hanzo cleared a path for him, taking down stragglers and ambushers from above. He moved surefootedly on the tiled roof where the cowboy was slow and sure on the pathed street below. He picked out his brother every now and again as he climbed onto a roof to sneak up on a target, but mostly Hanzo was alone. He occasionally called out hidden targets he had spotted, but mostly he and his team maintained radio silence.

The enemy either didn’t have a sniper of their own or they were keeping them in reserve, not expecting Hanzo’s presence.

One enemy managed to surprise McCree, stepping out of a doorway below Hanzo and slashing at the cowboy, putting a shallow slice in the flesh of his arm. The archer’s heart caught in his throat and, without thinking, he dropped down, landing in front of the gunslinger and putting an arrow through the assailant’s skull. He turned to McCree and was shocked by the look on the gunslinger’s face. There was pain from the wound the man inflicted on him, but there was anger too.

“Don’t leave your position on my behalf, beautiful; you are endangering us both.” Ignoring him, Hanzo pulled the ribbon out of his hair and bound the stunned gunslinger’s arm with it. The first wind of the cloth soaked through, but by the time he was done with the wrap the bleeding had stopped.

“Don’t make me come down here again,” he warned before mounting the wall and climbing back to his position, leaving a stunned McCree behind. _Good_ , he though. He could have an effect on the cowboy as well.

They started to double back when his comm whined, making him press the earpiece he was wearing.

“Hostages secure, we are clearing the point.” Lena’s voice was cut off by gunfire and a scream.

“Hanzo?” McCree called over the comms.

“Can’t see them from my position.”

“Then get to where you can see them.”  It could have been worry for his teammates or frustration at Hanzo’s earlier behavior that caused the sharpness in the cowboy’s voice, but it didn’t matter. Hanzo was already moving.

“On my way.” He noted Reinhardt had also turned back, rocketing down the alleyway he and Genji had just cleared.

“Enemy on your right, Reinhardt,” he called as he leapt from one roof to the next.

“Roger,” the German called, changing his direction. He did not bother with the comm, his voice loud enough to carry.

Hanzo heard the gunfire before he could see them. Winston had a barrier up around six or seven hostages, pinned in a dead-end alley. They must have been pushed back. Tracer was menacing the enemy, but she was alone and the team was at least ten men strong. The rookies and Mercy were nowhere in sight.

“Lena, I am going to drop down in front of Winston, make yourself scarce when I do,” he called. He leapt onto the roof beside the alley. She did not answer, but he saw her zipping past below him as he dropped.

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau,” he yelled as he shot his arrow to mark the path. His tattoo leapt to life, burning through his flesh as the great spirit dragons broke free from their prison to leap after the arrow in a fury of lighting and pain. There was always pain with their release, for the elder Shimada as well as those who faced him. The coldness of the air condensed the sweat on his arm as soon as the dragons passed, and he hissed at the sensation. The dragons were his last resort for a reason.

“Blimey,” Lena said next to him, wide brown eyes staring at the retreating tails of the spirits.

“Let’s get them moving,” the archer said as he started climbing up to the roof again.

“Thank you, Hanzo,” Lena called on the comms and he smiled. It was nice having someone acknowledge his efforts.

“You’re welcome.”

Leaving the hostage extraction team behind, he made his way to join his own team. Genji and Reinhardt passed him with a salute, but he could not see McCree.

“Cowboy, where are you?” he called on the comms, but the gunslinger did not answer. Cursing under his breath, he moved further on, until he was where he last had a visual. Worry was starting to set in.

“We are ready for extraction.,” Winston’s voice rang in his ear.

“I can’t get eyes on McCree,” he told the gorilla.

“Heading back now,” the man in question answered in a voice distorted by a static on the comms.

“Where are you?” Hanzo asked he could not see the gunslinger. Silence was the only answer. Swearing he turned around and made for the transport. Winston and the hostages were just about to leave when he got there, along with Angela and the rookies. One had been injured and one had started to cry. The third sat dead-eyed staring at nothing.

“Get in,” Genji told him.

“I can wait for the next one. I did not have a visual on McCree on the way back. I want to go up and check again.”

“The cowboy is fine. Get in. Lena is better at ground support than you are and we might need a quick escape.”

Hanzo bristled. Was his brother really this petty? Hanzo showed an ounce of concern for the cowboy and he tried to send him away? This was not the Genji he knew. Yes, his brother had been selfish, but never to this extent, never with this edge of cruelty.

An explosion rocked the ground below his feet and a hostage screamed in fear. He turned his head to look at the hostage on pure reflex and Genji took the opportunity to shove his brother, sending him sprawling into the shuttle. Before he could react, the doors were latched closed and the craft lifted into the air. Hanzo shot to his feet, glaring daggers at his brother through the window until he could no longer see him.

If anything happened to the gunslinger, his brother would be sorry. This time Hanzo would not fail to carry out the punishment he delivered.

Instantly, he backed away from the window, horrified at his own thoughts. He turned, and terrified eyes meet his. Even these strangers knew he was a monster.

He withdrew to the cockpit where Winston was guiding the shuttle. It worried Hanzo that he was using his feet, but the gorilla was doing an admirable job, so he said nothing. He tapped at his comm., but there is only static.

“Short-range comms only.” Winston told him, looking at the archer over his glasses. “I am sure McCree is fine, he always is.” The words were kind, but they didn’t soothe the worry that had settled into Hanzo’s stomach.

“You really care, don’t you?” a small voice said behind him. He turned to see Angela coming up beside him, wiping her hands on a cloth. The cloth was red with blood. He half expected her to hit him again or lecture, but she was clearly exhausted and seemed only curious.

“I do,” he admitted wearily. There was no reason to deny anything, though he was not sure if she meant in general, about the team or just McCree himself. His answer covered it all.

“Jesse will be fine, but Genji should have let you wait for him.”

Hanzo remained silent, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She sighed in frustration at him.

“I don’t forgive you for what you did to him, but he is not always right. He has a sore spot for McCree and you are waltzing into it.”

“I did not set out to purposely cause more pain for Genji,” Hanzo said, unable to mask his own pain completely. A small, but rapidly growing part of him was questioning the reason why he should deny himself for the sake of Genji’s happiness when the gunslinger was offering him something he had never had before.

“That is not what I meant,” she said shaking her head. “Just be careful Genji doesn’t ruin whatever you have with McCree.” She smiled sadly at him before turning back to attend to her charges.

Running out of adrenalin he sank into a nearby seat and watched the horizon for any sign of the Watchpoint. The sooner they got there, the sooner he would know if the cowboy was alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and improved by Lizar. Thank you!

It took 23 minutes for the second shuttle to land. Hanzo had settled himself against a wall, leaning with his arms crossed. The hostages had been evacuated to the medical facility by Angela and the rookies. He had not been asked to help and he couldn’t blame anyone for that. The hostages were frightened of him, Angela was still mad at him, despite her kind words, and the rookies clung to each other for dear life, ignoring him. Even Winston had left the helipad, muttering about organizing transport for the hostages after they had been treated by Mercy.

He found that he was strangely calm once all the hustle and bustle had settled and he was left alone beside the helipad to wait. He didn’t know what would happen when the shuttle landed, what he would find, but he could wait to find out.

When it did land, Genji was the first one out. His brother’s visor was off and he had a fresh bruise forming under his eye and a split lip. He marched halfway across the helipad before his eyes met Hanzo’s. The elder Shimada raised an eyebrow at the younger’s state, but Genji had no intention of talking to him. He turned his head away in shame and hurried past.

Before the archer could turn to follow him, he heard the jingle of spurs. McCree walked off the Orca looking mean. He rubbed the knuckles of his flesh hand hissing in anger. It was clear that his fist had caused the injuries to Genji’s face.

Hanzo pushed himself from the wall, the movement drawing McCree’s attention. The cowboy’s eyes met his own causing his features to soften. Relief flooded Hanzo’s body as he closed the distance between them.

“Sorry if I worried you darlin’, comm got damaged…” He had no more time to get out any words as the archer surprised him and himself by pressing his lips to the cowboy’s. They were soft, just as he had imagined they would be a lifetime ago in the shooting range. The cowboy’s fingers were in his hair, stroking gently as Hanzo opened his mouth, allowing Jesse’s tongue to slip inside and slide against his own.

Kissing the gunslinger was an experience the archer had never had, it wasn’t just pleasure or a promise of more to come. It wasn’t just relief at having the cowboy unharmed. His heart was flooding with emotions, shared and returned in ways he could not phantom by the gunslinger. Hanzo wasn’t only feeling, but being felt just as strongly. Kissing McCree was what his soul had been yearning for without knowing it was doing so, and the archer was so caught up in it all that he could not stop the small moan that slipped past his defenses. Enthralled, Hanzo tried to pull McCree closer, his hand coming to rest on the cowboy’s arm and the man hissed, breaking the kiss.

It took a moment for Hanzo to realize he had pulled at the wound he had bound with his hair ribbon.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Hanzo apologized, feeling the press of the cowboy’s lips like electricity against his own, even after parting.

“It’s fine.  A little pain balances out the pleasure of kissing you, beautiful,” the cowboy murmured. There was a love-struck sheen to McCree’s eyes as he spoke a bright gleam that made the cowboy radiant and warm like the sun and Hanzo wanted to bathe in Mccree’s affections to explore their depths. “That, however, does not count as the kiss you owe me. The deal was I get to kiss you.” He tucked Hanzo’s hair behind his ear and let his fingers run down  the archer’s jaw. Hanzo was completely mesmerized. Without consciously realizing it, he began to lean back toward the cowboy’s lips, but McCree’s hand on his chest stopped him.

“We have an audience,” McCree quietly answered to Hanzo’s confused gaze. The cowboy hooked a thumb over his shoulder and Hanzo turned red from embarrassment, drawing away from the cowboy. Lena and Reinhardt were standing on the ramp watching.

The German had his arms folded across his chest, an amused look on his face, but Lena was gripping her palms together, resting her cheek to the outside of her right hand with an adoring smile on her face.

“You two are adorable together!” she exclaimed.

“Don’t let Genji hear you say that,” McCree warned.

“I know, I know.” She waved a hand at him dismissively, zipping forward to them. Reinhardt’s heavy footsteps followed her down the ramp a moment later.

Lena turned to Hanzo. “You should have seen it, McCree and Genji were glaring at each other and then, Jesse just pulled back his hand and punched him. I don’t think Genji even saw it coming."

“He knows what he did,” Reinhardt added, shaking his head. “You were looking out for a teammate, no need to overreact like that, despite what feelings are involved.”

The archer could not believe his ears. Were they siding with him? Someone in Overwatch beside McCree was taking his side? He blinked at them dumbfounded.

“You think Genji was wrong?” Hanzo asked dumbly.

“Well yes, of course,” Lena said frowning back at him. “Don’t you?”

“I…” He couldn’t answer. Of course, he thought Genji’s actions were immature and spiteful, but he could not bring himself to admit it. He had tried to murder his younger brother. It seemed only right that their relationship would be rocky. Surely there would be pettiness on both sides.

His eyes turned to the cowboy, for someone so talkative he was being strangely quiet. There was an unreadable emotion in the gunslinger’s eyes as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Genji could hurt Hanzo, he deserved that, but the gunslinger didn’t.

“I need to have a talk with my brother,” Hanzo resolved, turning to find him.

“Wait,” McCree called when the elder Shimada had put some distance between himself and the group. He looked over his shoulder and McCree was trotting up to join him. Taking Hanzo by the elbow he directed him away from prying eyes before pushing the archer gently against a storage crate.

“You didn’t think you were getting out of our bet by being all assertive, did you?” the cowboy murmured as he took hold of the archer’s chin and bent his head back. His lips ghosted close to Hanzo’s while holding him firmly, so that the sniper could not close the distance between them. He pulled the serape from his shoulders and threw it onto the crate behind Hanzo.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” he breathed between them.

“Yes,” Hanzo murmured back, though, in reality, he wanted to scream it. His blood was boiling from the cowboy’s teasing and he had barely touched him.

McCree guided him down onto the crate, allowing Hanzo’s hair to fan out over the serape. The cowboy stayed on his knees for a moment, just looking at the archer.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered as he bent forward and covered Hanzo’s body with his. Hanzo’s breath caught at the sensation of McCree’s body weight pressing down against him. Those soft hazel eyes gleamed as they rolled over every feature of the archer’s face. Then, mercifully, the gunslinger’s mouth finally moved to Hanzo’s and kissed him deeply. Hanzo shivered against McCree as the cowboy explored his mouth, ran his fingers over his muscular arms, tangled them in his hair. Hanzo found himself again lost in the excitement of it all, of the cowboy’s desire and his own, forbidden not long ago, meeting in this simple touch. He moaned, a desperate longing made into an audible plea, when McCree left his mouth, trailing kisses down his neck, his shoulder until he licked carefully at Hanzo’s nipple.

“Been thinking about doing this since we met back up at the shuttle,” the cowboy admits as he takes the nipple into his mouth, gently rolling it between his teeth. Hanzo was lost in the sensation of it all, the cowboy’s warmth pressing against him, his wet mouth on his flesh, his desire pressing firmly against his own growing one.

Hanzo wasn’t sure when he had fallen for the man, but it had definitely happen. He wasn’t sure why he was allowing this brazen behavior which he would have found unacceptable in any other pursuer, but he had no intention of stopping. His hands gripped McCree’s waist, encouraging him to move against his body.

Letting go of Hanzo’s nipple he complied as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of Hanzo’s peck, giving him a very clear love bite. Hanzo hissed as McCree moved back to kiss his lips.

“Now if you walk around with your tit out everyone will see my mark.” The cowboy smirked at him, his eyes dark with desire.

They both groaned in unison when Athena’s chirp interrupted them.

“Agent McCree, Winston requires you for the pre-debriefing meeting.” McCree leaned his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, letting out a long whine.

“Have you ever heard about blue balls Athena?”

“That is a myth, Agent McCree,” she told him curtly. The cowboy rolled off of Hanzo, almost falling off the crate but catching himself at the last second.

“You’re an AI, what do you know,” he shot back as he stood. He looked down at Hanzo and pulled out his comms. Hanzo raised onto his elbows but McCree held out a hand to stop him, then snapped a picture.

“I’ll show you later just how enticing you are right now,” he promised.

“Agent McCree,” Athena chirped again.

“Alright, alright. Damn it, I am coming. Tell Winston he has terrible timing,” he mumbled, blowing Hanzo a kiss before leaving their little hideaway.

The archer laid back down, the fingers of one hand playing over the bruise forming on his pec, while his other hand rubbed over the soft fabric of the serape. He really should get up to go find Genji so that they could talk, but McCree had made his knees weak and he just wanted to linger in the memory of the cowboy pressing against him a little longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Lizar for the edit. You are awesome

The smile slipped off of Hanzo’s face as he entered the sleeping quarters. His brother was seated on his own bed, knees pulled up to his chest and chin resting on his knees. It reminded the elder brother of when they had been children and Genji had been reprimanded by their father for some trivial matter. He would always sulk in exactly the same posture.

This situation was not trivial though, not in the least.

He still had the gunslinger's serape, which he held neatly folded. Stepping up to the cowboy's bunk, he placed it carefully at the foot of the bed. Hanzo was aware of Genji’s eyes on him so he dared not linger at McCree’s bed. Instead, he moved to sit at the foot of Genji’s. He placed his palms firmly on his knees, taking a deep breath.

“I think we need to discuss quite a few things,” he stated simply, not looking at his younger brother. He would lose his courage to his guilt if he did.

“I have wronged you,” Genji whispered, burying his face in his knees.

“You have wronged the cowboy. I overheard the argument you two had this morning, I know the rumor and your warnings were false.”

“I never meant for any of this. I was young and angry when McCree rejected me. I wanted to prove I could still be myself, sleep with whoever I chose, break hearts and take whatever I wanted for myself. He just wanted to be a friend to me when I was desperately in need of one. I used the words I felt described myself to soil his reputation instead.”

Hanzo nodded, he could understand his brother’s desperation to have something of himself when most of his body had become foreign to him. Genji had been a playboy, a heartbreaker with little to no obligation or consequences. It was easy to see him trying to have that again. Still…

“That doesn’t make it right,” Hanzo said carefully. He did not want to come across as judging Genji, only understanding what he was getting at.

“No, it doesn’t. He suffered for my hurtful rumor. I knew this when returning here. I wanted to try to be his friend; my master said it would be the best course of action in order to repent.”

“But then he showed an interest in me.”

Genji laughed hollowly, running his hand through his hair. Hanzo dared to look at him. His brother seemed young, lost and bitter.

“All these resentments just came flooding in, overwhelming my better judgments. How dare he choose you over me? He knew what you had done.” Hanzo flinched at this, but Genji did not seem to notice as he pushed forward. “He knew that I had wanted more from him than friendship all those years ago, but he left me wanting and empty. Then all it takes is one look at you and he’s throwing himself at the feet of my stonehearted brother!”

Genji closed his eyes and breathed deeply, noticeably working to calm him own temper. Within Hanzo, guilt and love for his brother wrested against the newly grown desire to protect the cowboy. He would make amends with Genji, but in the process he did not want to give up whatever it was he had just found with McCree. He spoke carefully, afraid of where this confrontation could lead.

“The… _conflict_ between McCree and yourself was many years ago, was it not? And he made his intentions clear from the start, correct? I know your heart has moved on, so I see no reason to cling to this grudge.”

“You are right. I no longer have any desire for the cowboy and I should not be affected by this fleeting infatuation he has with you. I know that we have only barely been reunited, but I should not try to keep you all to myself. I need to accept that your attention will be focused on others and I cannot expect you to listen to my every request. I had no right to shove you out of frustration. Please forgive me, niisan.”

Genji turned bright eyes on his brother. He was waiting for forgiveness, just like when they were children and he was sorry for something trivial he had done to his older brother. He had even called him niisan, just like when they were little. Hanzo took a deep breath and released it slowly.

“I knew when coming here that reconciliation would not be easy for us. I knew I would hurt you at times and expected you to lash out at me. I resigned myself to being shunned and distrusted, but it is worth any price to make amends with my brother.”

Hanzo’s eyes darted to the serape he had placed on the cowboy’s bed. What he was about to offer his brother would hurt not only him. He closed his eyes, feeling the wetness stinging behind them.

“If you want me to, I will…” Hanzo took a breath, fighting down the pain his next words caused to bloom in his chest, “put an end to whatever this is between the cowboy and myself. Fixing what is broken between us is more important to me than my own happiness. I will not resent you for your choice.”

Genji uncurled himself from his ball and reached a hand out toward his brother. He hesitated and started to withdraw it, but finally placed it on the elder Shimada’s shoulder.

“Brother, I don’t want to make this any worse than it has already gotten. My pettiness is not worth your happiness.”

The archer shook his head.

“I don’t want you to make this choice on what I might want, it should be about what you really want. I will even leave the Watchpoint, if you deem this struggle to be too great. Take today and tomorrow to think about this, really think about this. I will be awaiting your decision when you are ready.”

With that Hanzo rises from the bed and left the room and his stunned brother behind. He hoped Genji would come to a mature decision with room for his own happiness, but it was all in the cyborg’s hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter was very hard and draining to write. This whole time I knew Genji was being an ass, and he knew he was being an ass and a part of me just wants Hanzo to call him out on his bs, but this Hanzo kinda just wants his younger brother back and he is so careful of his feelings even though he is so hurt by him and honeslt so in love with the cowboy (though he doesn't want to admit it to himself) and I just want him to punch Genji too and go snog McCree again.
> 
> Deep breath. Okay. I'm fine, I'm fine


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by Lizar, Thank you

Hanzo sighed as he wandered out of the sleeping quarters without a real goal in mind. He knew what he wanted, he wanted the cowboy, but his heart and emotions were in turmoil. The sniper longed to see just how far he would allow the gunslinger to slip under his defenses. He wanted to be a good brother, but was finding it difficult to come to terms with potentially being compelled to end things with McCree. Why had he just given Genji so much power over him?

He had intended to have it out with his brother, to chastise him for McCree’s sake, but somehow he had come off leaving his happiness in his brother’s hands. Perhaps it was for the best. He had joined Overwatch for Genji. Just because he found the cowboy appealing did not mean he could find happiness for himself after what he had done to his brother, he didn’t deserve it.

Still, his heart ached. The cowboy’s smile flashed through his mind as he wandered aimlessly. He didn’t want to be the reason why that smile faded away. Was he wrong? It was too late if he was.

His comm beeped. Dreading what message might await him, he pulled the device from his pocket. The message light was flashing. Numbly he pushed the button, sure it was from Genji, sure it was the crushing news he expected, and he braced himself.

Instead, he was greeted by his own image. He was lying on the storage crate, his hair spread out and wild, McCree’s love bite bruising around his nipple. Unconsciously he drew his kyudo-gi more closed, feeling the fabric rub along the tender spot. He could see how flushed and wonton he was in the picture, his bent and open knees pulling the fabric of his pants taunt over his growing desire.

He was feeling pinpricks of arousal just from looking at himself in such a state, remembering what the cowboy had done to put him into it.

07:46 pm [McCree]: Can you see why I keep telling you that you’re beautiful, darlin’?

07:47 pm [McCree]: I could look at you all day long. Do things to you too, but I’d settle on looking for now.

07:50 pm [McCree]: God you are beautiful.

07:52 pm [McCree]: Don’t know how I left you lying there to go to that boring ass meeting.

07:55 pm [McCree]: Just looking at this does things to me…. Wanna see?

Hanzo’s breath was having a hard time deciding what it wanted to do: stay trapped in his lungs or huff out in quick little bursts. He wanted very much to see what effect he was having on the cowboy. The man was clearly having an effect on him. His face was feeling flushed, but that in itself was competing with a different part of his body where blood was rushing to. He had hidden in one of the many abandoned little storerooms that led off of the upper walkways in the main hangar of the watchpoint.

08:01 pm [McCree]: Don’t go all silent and shy on me, darlin’. I have a bruise on my hip from where you were pulling against me. You can’t deny that some part of you wants me.

All of him wanted McCree. What had he done? Genji was going to ask for his loyalty and he would have to hurt the cowboy.

“I am such a fool,” he told the room in general, dropping his head into his hands. He stayed that way only for a minute before taking up the comm again.

08:03 pm [Hanzo] Something has happened.

08:04 pm [McCree] You have me worried, beautiful. Where are you?

Hanzo explained as best he could. He half wanted to tell the cowboy to hurry, but also needed extra time to figure out what words he could use to explain himself.

08:06 pm [McCree] On my way.

The archer let out a breath that had crept deep into his lungs and paced the small room, waiting for McCree. He ran several conversations through his head, all of them ending with McCree mad, McCree’s face crumpled in bitter disappointment, McCree picking a fight with Genji that he could never win or, the worst, never speaking to Hanzo again.

He pushed his fears down deep inside of him, pinching the piercing on the bridge of his nose. It hurt, bringing stinging tears to his eyes, but the pain was a welcome distraction. For a few precious moments the physical pain cut through his screaming mind.

The diversion did not last long as his ears picked up the jingling of the cowboy’s spurs, faint at first, but drawing closer. Although he knew the man was moving at a rapid pace, it seemed to take an eternity for him to climb the stairs up to the small room. Hanzo’s breath gave out on him.

The sniper’s heart clenched into a fist within his chest in one of the surges of panic that had plagued him since he had thought he killed his brother. He had never been very sociall, but after that fateful day this anxious feelings had driven him away from forming connections. With the man he had growing affection for baring down on him only to be angered by his words, this panic was worse than it had ever been before.

McCree came into the room, his face set in what Hanzo took for a controlled but angry expression. He remained breathless as the cowboy marched towards him, not saying a word. He expected an attack, was ready to sport a bruise similar to Genji’s for hurting the cowboy, and he would deserve it.

He was not ready for McCree’s strong arms to wrap around him, holding onto him so tightly that his breathing started up again from the compression.

“I got you; I’m not letting you go. It’s alright, you’re fine, just keep breathing,” McCree murmured into his hair, and it was all Hanzo could do. He took big gulping breaths of air until his eyes stung from the effort and he squeezed them close. This wasn’t just pure lust. He had been correct, there was something more.

“I’m sorry,” he finally managed to get out when his breathing returned to normal and his chest unclenched. The cowboy continued to hold him, rubbing circles onto his back until he was sure the archer was alright. He lowered them both to the floor, breaking his gripping hug but continuing to hold Hanzo’s hand.

“Something sure got you riled up, beautiful, what happened?” McCree asked with a tenderness in his voice Hanzo was sure would be gone once he spoke.

He had to though. The words spilled out of him unheeded as McCree sat quietly listening to it all. He had the same unreadable look on his face he had had back at the shuttle and was chewing on his lip again, but he didn’t let go of Hanzo’s hand, if anything he was holding on tighter.

When Hanzo had no words left he sat looking at McCree’s big brown hand holding his own lighter one captive. Scars littered both their flesh, little nicks and cuts expected from being alive as long as they had. The scars he harbored on his soul were much deeper.

“I should not have kept quiet,” McCree finally said, drawing Hanzo’s eyes up to his own.  “It was classified and I did it out of respect for the dead, but they are dust and that Overwatch is gone. I should have told you when this all started.” The cowboy exhaled, digging out a cigarillo and lighting it after a quiet look to Hanzo for permission.

The smoke filling the room was almost sweet in its foul smell, but it choked the moisture out of the air, making it harder to breathe as it hung below the ceiling, forming into a dazey cloud. The smell built as the cowboy puffed until he settled it between his teeth and continued.

“I was with the extraction team who pulled Genji’s broken body from Hanamura. I was a point of contact, along with my commander, Gabriel. It was one of my first big overseas missions.” McCree gave a brief pause but Hanzo did not interrupt him so he continued.

“I was the closest in age to your brother, so I was brought in with the negotiations. A friendly face so to speak. He wanted freedom, we wanted to bring the Shimada clan down. It was win-win. We had intel that the elders had altered to your brother’s connection to Overwatch and we feared you had been given an order to remove the threat he posed. Gabe wanted to put a halt to the mission, but Genji was not worried. He would go back and open the compound for our assault.”

A sour look crossed over McCree’s features. He crushed the butt of his cigarillo forcefully out on the ground next to him before tossing it into a corner. Hanzo remained quiet, wanting all the facts before making up his mind.

“I remember his words to Gabe, so arrogant and cocky. ‘Don’t worry, I have my brother wrapped around my little finger. He always bends to my will; he will not harm me. He will let me do whatever I please, just like our father did.’ None of us were really surprised when his attitude bit him in the ass. I am sorry to be so blunt on the matter, I know the guilt of that night eats you up inside.” McCree finished, turning tired eyes on Hanzo.

The archer’s mind was reeling. Genji had betrayed his family and had planned to manipulate his brother into allowing it. Hanzo had known he had been manipulated and made a fool by the elders, but he had convinced himself the accusations against his brother were unfounded. To learn the true depth of the betrayal was shocking. Hanzo’s hands were numb; he could barely feel McCree’s fingers laced in his own.

“I don’t suppose you’re alright, beautiful?” McCree asked him carefully.

“No.”

“I know it wasn’t my place to tell you. I was little more than a bystander, an underling close in age to the contact. I thought Genji might have…” McCree trailed off.

“I have believed for 10 years that I killed my brother because the elders had convinced me of a lie. It turns out he was betraying me, and for what? So he could continue to have fun?”

The anger came so suddenly that Hanzo’s tattoo flashed electric blue against his flesh before he could reel the dragons back in under his control. To his credit, McCree did not release his hand for a second.

“He has changed. I can see that he has, but something about this situation has awakened that old… I suppose spite is the best word,” Hanzo continued after a deep breath.

“I hope you are not going to go hunt him down,” The cowboy said with a slight nervous note to his tone. Just because he had held on did not make him stupid. The dragons were dangerous, after all, and their host maybe more so.

Hanzo shook his head, however.

“No, I am not the same man from back then.” He was glad that as soon as he spoke those words he knew they were true. He would not hunt his brother down to take his revenge. The need and time for that had passed long ago, but he was also not going to let Genji dictate his happiness.

He looked up into the cowboy’s soft eyes. How was this man so patient with him? Surely a lesser would have back out, deeming it all too much effort.

“Thank you,” Hanzo murmured softly.

“You needed to know. When I came in, the look in your eyes, beautiful… I never want to see that look again.”

McCree shifted himself until he was leaning against a wall, his knees bent with his feet on the ground and spread wide. He motioned to Hanzo and the archer moved until he was seated between the gunslinger’s open knees, his head resting on the cowboy’s chest. He was tired, it had been a long emotional day with little sleep.

“All things considered, you took the news a lot better than I thought you would, darlin’,” McCree told him, his fingers combing through Hanzo’s hair in long comforting strokes. Hanzo cuddled deeper into McCree’s chest, not wanting to answer at first, but he could feel the cowboy shift in waiting.

“I have been in mourning for 10 years. I have been guilt-ridden, never being able to forgive myself even when Genji forgave me. I won’t say it is nice to find out that I was being lied to and manipulated, but it is almost a relief. For the first time, I feel like I don’t have to bend to his will because I did something unspeakable.

“So, if he is against us?”

“Then he must get over it.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me, beautiful,” McCree said above him, kissing his hair. There was no indication that he would pursue something more intimate, for which Hanzo was glad. He was emotionally and physically drained. He listened to the steady beat of the cowboy’s heart as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I identify with McCree but project onto Hanzo. The last two chapters have been emotionally draining for me, it is one thing reading it and another writing. I have a basic idea of things i want to happen but the emotions always just flood out when i write this so it gets to me too. I think the next will be a happier chapter and then back onto the rollercoaster. Yay...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, thank you

“Wake up, darlin’,” McCree murmured against Hanzo’s hair, stirring the archer from his slumber. He rubbed knuckles over his tired eyes, sitting up to look at the gunslinger. Far in the distance he could hear a storm out over the ocean. The waves were crashing against the cliff face while rain was pelting down onto the roof above them. Hanzo shivered.

“The temperature always drops to freezing when it rains here,” McCree told him as he stiffly rose to his feet. “As nice as it is sitting with you here, I can’t afford to lose any more fingers, especially to frostbite.” McCree flexed the fingers of his prosthetic hand for emphasis.

“I can’t face my brother tonight,” Hanzo answered him, stifling a yawn. He was not ready to see Genji again. His emotions had settled into acceptance, but that did not mean he was ready for a confrontation. Not until he had had some more sleep.

McCree crinkled his brow, weighing his limited options. He didn’t want to force Hanzo into a confrontation with Genji, but they were both shivering already. Settling on a third option he nods to himself.

“Wait here, beautiful, I won’t be long,” he said, disappearing out the door.

Feeling suddenly abandoned and alone, Hanzo wrapped his arms around himself. His breath hung in the air in front of him as he stepped out onto the walkway, following it until he could see lighting crossing the sky outside. In the distance, the waves leaped high into the air, lit up against the dark sky. Rain pelted down, picked up by the wind to be thrown into the open hanger doors. It would be a mess to clean up in the morning.

One of many.

He stood watching the storm until his flesh was numb from the cold before he retreated back into his hiding space. It did not take McCree long to return.

The cowboy must have gone to the sleeping quarters as he came back with his serape fastened around his shoulders to protect him from the cold. He brought two blankets and a couple of pillows scavenged from their beds and, surprising Hanzo, his jacket. McCree smiled sheepishly at him as he handed it over.

“Didn’t mean to dig through your stuff,” he apologized as Hanzo shrugged into the warmth, glad to have it.

“It is a welcome gesture,” he told the cowboy. “Genji didn’t see you?”

“Naw, he’s having a snoring contest with the big guy.” McCree’s lips turned down at the corners. “I hope they have the individual rooms ready soon, Reinhardt’s snoring is gonna be the death of me,” he said as he laid out a blanket in a corner of the room and tossed the pillows down on top of it.

Hanzo nodded at the effort. In his long travels, he had become accustomed to make-do bedding and it was clear the cowboy was the same. He leaned down removing his boots as the cowboy flirted about the room, looking on the shelves until he ‘ah ha’ed triumphantly and pulled a small electrical heating lamp from among the items littering the shelves.

“I knew it was here somewhere,” he said lighting it after two false starts. Hanzo meanwhile had closed the doors on either end of the room, stopping the draft pulling through the room. The cowboy placed the lamp a safe distance from their bedding before taking off his chest armor, chaps and toeing off his boots.

The archer watched him, heart pounding. The flirty tone of the messages returned to his mind. This man, no, Jesse desired him. The bedding, though simple, held possibilities of intimacies Hanzo had denied himself for years, only sating himself of his cardinal desires when the need became too great. McCree was different. The cowboy didn’t intend a quick tumble with no feelings attached. The feelings were clearly there already.

McCree cast his eyes over the bedding and then back at Hanzo, taking the meaning of the look on the archer’s face.

“You don’t have to do anything, darlin’. I have no expectations. I am fine with just sleeping next to you for warmth.” 

Hanzo nodded, although he was not sure himself if that was what he expected. McCree settled himself against the wall, holding open the top blanket for the sniper to slip under. Hanzo did so and McCree enclosed him in the warmth. He shivered at first, his back to the cowboy, but soon he was warmed enough to settle against McCree. The cowboy wrapped an arm around him pulling the archer closer.

“Is this alright, beautiful?”

“Yes.” It was more than alright. Hanzo could smell the cowboy all around him, the strong scent of tobacco, gunpowder and the man’s own natural smell. It was comforting, as was his warmth. Hanzo laced his fingers with McCree’s.

“How are you feeling, darlin’?”

“Warm, content,” …Angry at Genji, but he didn’t add that part. It was small in his mind with McCree next to him, besides he was starting to feel other things. Did he dare to be bold? He shifted slightly against the cowboy and the man’s breath hitched sharply.

For a moment Hanzo considered whether to be safe and merely bring the cowboy’s hand up to his lips for a kiss, leaving the next step up to the gunslinger, or if he should take control, be bold and lead the way forward. He had been groomed to take what he wanted and lead the way. Perhaps it was time he did just that. Settled, he dragged McCree’s hand down with his deliberately. The cowboy stiffened his arm, almost resisting but Hanzo kept guiding it down until McCree’s hand was resting against his awakened erection.

“Are you sure, beautiful?” McCree asked, his hand all but hovering as if he dared not believe that the object of his affections was allowing him to touch him. Instead of answering Hanzo pulled his own hand away, gripping McCree’s thigh and pulling the cowboy closer.

Having his answer, McCree kissed the archer’s neck as he snaked his hand into Hanzo’s pants, bringing his warmth in contact with the archer’s skin. Hanzo gasped at the contact, the skin on skin touch causing pleasure to pool below his navel. He could feel the cowboy hardening against him as well and he desperately wanted to touch, to explore what the man had to offer.

He was unable to stifle a moan when the cowboy cupped his balls in his hand, feeling their weight shifting gently between the calloused fingers.

“God, if you moan like that from light touching, I’m never gonna last,” the cowboy said through gritted teeth. It seemed to take real effort on his part to pull his hand from Hanzo’s pants and shift their position.

Kissing the archer full on the lips, hungry yet slow and tender, he guided Hanzo to sit with his back against the wall, before moving down the archer’s body. He ran his fingers over Hanzo’s nipple through the fabric of the jacket, a wicked smile playing as Hanzo hissed at the bruise being touched.

“Mine,” McCree murmured as he tugged at Hanzo’s pants, freeing the archer’s cock to the cold air before bending over and devouring it, drawing another moan from Hanzo as he fists his hands into the gunslinger’s hair.

To call McCree talented was the understatement of the decade. He drew the breath out of Hanzo’s lungs in quick pants along with embarrassingly loud moans the archer could not stop. The look of pure lust the cowboy shot him after a particularly loud one made Hanzo stop trying to stifle them. He was glad for the storm raging outside, drowning out his voice as he neared his end.

Never had such a simple acted given him so much pleasure; his skin was on fire and gooseflesh at the same time. His mind stopped working for the first time in his life, all thoughts obliterated by having McCree’s mouth around his cock, his tongue stroking against the underside as he swallowed around the shaft. It had Hanzo trying to thrust up into the wet warmth, but the cowboy held him firmly in place.

“Jesse…” he moaned, knowing he was close; he could not last. It was a plea for release, for the pleasure never to end, for the cowboy never to leave him. Understanding, the cowboy pulled back as his hand covered Hanzo’s shaft, working him as his mouth concentrated on the tip of the archer’s cock, rolling around it until Hanzo could take no more, releasing into McCree’s waiting mouth.

Leaning against the wall, eyes half-lidded, he rode out his orgasm as the cowboy slowly brought him down, licking him clean and murmuring sweet nothings as he tucked him back into his pants. It was the best damn blowjob he had ever gotten and McCree chuckled with a blush spreading over his features as Hanzo told him this.

“Shucks, beautiful, you could not have had many then.” Hanzo hadn’t, but he was not about to tell the gunslinger that and detract from the compliment. McCree shifted into a seated position, in obvious discomfort. Hanzo’s eyes lit up as he took in the cowboy’s bulging pants.

“I never did get to see what I do to you,” he said, throwing what he hoped was a sexy smirk onto his face. McCree returned the smirk, far sexier than Hanzo’s felt, but he was not going to let the gunslinger one up him.

“I could show you.”

“You better, cowboy.” Hanzo purred his demand. He had just had a mind-blowing orgasm and already there were hits running through his blood that whatever McCree was hiding in his pants would have him begging for more.

The cowboy stood and undid his pant then, despite his usual air of confidence, seemed to hesitate before them and his underwear down, stepping out of the fabric and presenting himself to the scion. Hanzo licked his lips in want, biting into his lower one as McCree took another, uncertain step. The gunslinger was huge and more than aroused. The head of his cock was a deep purple and started to weep while Hanzo stared at it, his tongue wetting his bottom lip. It would not take much to push McCree over the edge too.

“My turn, Jesse,” he said, his voice full of desire and just a tiny bit of nervousness. The archer was wondering if he could fit the cowboy into his mouth and desperate to try.  

The lust in Hanzo’s voice erased all traces of hesitance from McCree. The gunslinger eagerly closed the remaining distance between them and stood over the archer with his large cock in hand. Giving the cowboy what he wanted, the scion opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Roughly, but not without care, the cowboy slapped his dick down on Hanzo’s tongue. Both shivered at the sound of flesh on wet flesh. The sniper recovered first, drawing the head into his mouth and setting a brutal pace, bobbing his head without his hands ever touching McCree. To his credit, the cowboy, kept his hands out of Hanzo’s hair, leaving the scion in control. Instead, the gunslinger steadied himself against the wall and reveled in the pleasure he was given.

If Hanzo had thought that the cowboy would be quiet above him, he would have been sorely mistaken.

“Damn beautiful, your mouth feels so good.”

“Don’t stop.”

“So deep.”

“Oh god, you swallowed.”

“I am not gonna last if you keep doing that.”

“Damn Hanzo, so good.”

“Please, yes.”

 The cowboy’s moans and praises spurred him forward, giving him a confidence he had never had in the bedroom. He was determined to take all of the gunslinger into his mouth, no matter how much his jaw was already beginning to ache. The cowboy was so large, but the scion managed. Every time was further, deeper, swallowing around the intruding mass of the large cock to make taking him deeper easier.

“I’m gonna cum.”

“Oh god, did you just take it all?”

“Ah, Hanzo!”

The last words end in a grunting moan as the cowboy's release flows down his throat as the archer buried his nose in the man’s pubic hair, taking in his scent. When the cowboy’s dick stopped pulsing, Hanzo pulled his head back carefully until the head fell from his lips with a pop, causing McCree to hiss. He sunk to his knees in front of Hanzo, wrapping his arms around the archer to keep himself upright.

“No one has ever… oh god, you took my whole cock into your mouth,” he panted, not caring that he was exposed to the icy air as he placed feathery kisses all over Hanzo’s face. For a moment Hanzo indulged himself in the gunslinger’s affections, drinking it in. He had never felt the simple joy of a lover with whom he could enjoy the afterglow, and here was McCree drowning him in it and all he could do was want more. To show his own care for his lover, Hanzo extracted himself from McCree, to pick up the cowboy’s pants and help him back into them. He was satisfied and exhausted, wanting to be asleep before they had to be awake again in a couple of hours for the debriefing.

Slipping into McCree’s arms, he laid against his chest, listening to the man’s breathing.

“Thank you, beautiful,” McCree rumbled against his ear. Hanzo nuzzled against his chest.

“I am the one who should be thanking you,” he murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, thank you

Hanzo woke to a cold bed and a missing cowboy. The storm outside had blown itself out into a chilly grey morning, but that mattered little to the archer. His bed was empty. 

Genji had been right.

He curled into himself, hugging his knees to his chest trying to not make excuses for the man who had left him, trying to justify why he had done it.

He got what he wanted.

He is coming back.

He is not coming back.

He used me.

He had been so tender.

I am such a fool.

He manipulated me.

He made me feel wanted.

He must have been called away.

He had held me so tightly, like he would never leave me.

I initiated it, he had been unsure.

I forced him into sex.

He wanted me.

He made me think he wanted more.

Genji was right.

I believed him.

He turned me against my own brother.

Genji told me that I would get hurt.

I didn’t listen.

He just left.

He left.

I am alone.

I am such an idiot.

Around and around the thoughts went.

He could not move for the longest time. The stale smell of the room choked him with memories; the smell of the cowboy on the blankets pierced his heart. He had not felt this betrayed since his hand was forced and he had cut Genji down. He had done this to himself as well. All he ever did was make bad decisions.

He had known the cowboy’s reputation, he had not believed it. Sure, the details had been murky, but the message had been there. DO NOT TRUST HIM, but he had. Because he made Hanzo feel wanted and desired. He should have known that no one wanted him around, those who desired him would only take what they wanted from him. He should have known.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was always going to be short. I wanted Hanzo's overthinking to be the focus, just his mind jumping from one thing to another with nothing else happening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, thank you!

Hanzo picked himself up from the floor, gathered the bedding and snuck back into the sleeping quarters, after checking with Athena that it was empty. He did not want to run into anyone on his walk of shame.

Digging in his trunk, he picked out clothes without really looking at them, his eyes lingering on the broken arrow. He would not allow himself to mourn this, too. If he meant nothing to the cowboy, then the cowboy meant nothing to him either.

Stepping into the bathroom with this in mind, he turned on the water as hot as he could manage and washed McCree’s smell from him. The ghosts of the man’s touches linger no matter how hard he scrubbed and the bite the cowboy gave him stood out purple and angry around his nipple.

Clean, but not feeling refreshed he pulled on jeans and a tank top, before reluctantly pulling on his jacket. It needed a wash, most of his clothes did, but it was too cold to go without.

Not hungry, and too late for breakfast besides he wandered to the debriefing room, knowing he would see both Genji and McCree. He didn’t want to face either; he would much rather just leave and never return to the Watchpoint, but realistically where would he go to escape the hurt weighing down his heart?

Hanging back until everyone else had entered, he slipped in, taking a seat away from the others at the large table. Hanzo was careful to meet no one’s eyes. He could feel them on him, lingering, but he remained quiet and disengaged from the chatter; the quiet in his mind drowning out everyone around him until the cowboy’s soft southern drawl tugged at his ears.

The man’s voice was hardly a whisper, but his ears were glued to the tones. He couldn’t make out the words, only a short snorting laugh, but that was enough to make the archer’s blood boil. How could he sit there laughing when he had caused the elder Shimada so much pain?

Hanzo sat numbly, trying to ignore everything while hearing McCree so close to him. He dared not look up; was the cowboy looking at him? He could just imagine the shit eating grin on the man’s face. 

Oblivious to the tension Winston stood, starting the debriefing. Hanzo caught the words hostages, dragons, success but not much else. He knew he should be listening, he knew he should care, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. Instead he slumped in his chair, digging his hands into his jacket pockets, one closing around his comms. He had completely forgotten than it was even there. He closed his fist around it tightly, something to hold onto while his emotions ran rampart inside of him. Hell knew he had nothing else.

When McCree stood to talk Hanzo couldn’t stop his eyes from following. The cowboy was frowning at him, concern plastered across his features. The pain of loss shot through Hanzo as McCree spoke, pointing out flaws in their mission that would need to be corrected. Then, he turned his attention to the sniper.

“Hanzo, you did great out there, you were great yesterday in general, but you need to look at your comms.”

“I was in comm range the whole time,” he shot back bitterly. It had not been his comm device that had been damaged, why was the cowboy blaming the incident on him?

McCree nodded.

“Yes, but you need to look at your comms. If we can’t talk there might be messages. You need to read your messages.”

Hanzo blinked at McCree who was returning his look with a pleading one.

…read your messages…

Hanzo had not looked at his comms since messaging McCree his location the previous evening. Carefully he pulls the device out of his pocket, the message light blinking at him urgently. He looked across at McCree who was continuing the debriefing. The cowboy gave him an encouraging nod.

05:21am [McCree] I don’t want to leave you to wake up alone.

05:22am [McCree] Please don’t be pissed at me when you wake up.

05:22 am [McCree] Winston wants the hostages released and loaded onto the transport and I can’t say no.

05:23 am [McCree] I tried saying no, he’s not a happy monkey.

05:23 am [McCree] You look so peaceful when you sleep, and I know you haven’t been getting any so I really don’t want to wake you.

05:30 am [McCree] Please don’t be mad that I didn’t wake you. I will see you at the debriefing okay?

07:01 am [McCree] Still asleep beautiful? It’s ass freezing cold out here and these people are as spooked as sheep in a thunderstorm.

07:05 am [McCree] Thunderstorms make me think of what we did last night... wow!

07:10 am [McCree] If I don't stop thinking about you I am gonna spook these people even more.

08:06 am [McCree] I miss you.

08:45 am [McCree] You are mad… you also didn’t read any of my messages.

08:50 am [McCree] Read your comms, please read your comm.

08:55 am [McCree] Read me Hanzo I am your comms that’s what you do.

08:56 am [McCree] You know I would be pissed off  by now too if these things didn’t have read reports.

08:58 am [McCree] Oh, come on! You won’t even look at me! How am I supposed to subtlety hint that you should read your messages when you won’t look at me?

Hanzo dropped the comms back into his pocket, looking up at McCree. The cowboy smiled hopefully at him, Hanzo hesitated. He had been so sure that the cowboy had bedded and left him. He had been willing to believe the worse as soon as he woke up. Did McCree deserve that? When he had wanted to give the archer a few, desperately needed hours of sleep?

Realizing he was over thinking everything he returned the cowboy’s smile with a small one of his own. The cowboy brightened but Hanzo caught Genji in the corner of his eye. The ninja was looking between the two of them.

The smile dropped from his face and he crossed his arms, placing an angry look on his face. It wasn’t hard. Now that he was no longer pining for the cowboy his anger at his brother could return. Genji saw the look and nodded self-satisfied, never realizing that the anger was directed at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lizar for editing, Zen loves you :)

The meeting dissolved, taking the members of Overwatch away with it. Finally only Hanzo and McCree remained. Daring to be himself now that Genji was gone, the elder Shimada stepped around the table to where the gunslinger sat with his feet extended across the table and his arms behind his head.

“I don’t know if I should forgive you for not reading your comms,” the cowboy said slowly, tilting his head so that the archer could see the teasing flash in his eyes.

“It is a grave offense,” Hanzo agreed, a small smile on his lips.

“Dire. Could lead to misunderstandings.”

“I don’t want that.”

“I think you need to be punished.” McCree dropped his feet to the floor, rising out of his chair. Hanzo raised his eyebrows in mock terror as the cowboy crossed to where he was standing and in one strong movement lifted him to sit on the table. He leaned in to kiss Hanzo as the archer’s hands pulled him closer by his shoulders.

The kiss is needy on both sides. Both’s emotions and desires are clearly worked into their hunger for each other. Hanzo wondered how he could ever have doubted McCree’s affection for him.

“Hanzo!” A startled yelp draws the lovers apart as they are met with Genji’s angry face. “Brother, how could you?” There was pain in the question that melted Hanzo’s voice into nothingness, but McCree had no such problem.

“How dare he? How dare you? Interfering in our business from the get-go.” He pulled away from Hanzo to stand with his arms crossed between the two brothers.

“I was trying to protect my brother from you!” Genji answered, stepping closer to the cowboy, pointing a finger right in his face. McCree did not even flinch.

“Yeah, and why is that?” the cowboy drawled, angry but more in control than the cyborg.

“Because you are… you are scum,” Genji answered, struggling to find words in his anger and spitting out the final one.

“Look in a mirror, sweetheart, your hands aren’t any cleaner than mine,” McCree sneered back.

“I don’t want to see my brother hurt.” Hanzo noticed his brother’s eyes dart over to him as if he had noticed him there for the first time, or perhaps it was to gauge his reaction.

“Yeah, where was that sentiment when you sold him out to Overwatch? Did you think he’d remain unharmed? He would have been sent to prison best case and worse he would have died.” The anger in McCree’s voice rose clearly. While maintaining a calm demeanor, there was real danger behind his words that the ninja didn’t seem to pick up on.

“That is classified.”

“So, it is true. You did betray me.” Hanzo looked away from his brother as he said this, the betrayal a fresh wound on his heart.

“You tried to kill me and now you fraternize with him? After laying the decision in my lap.” Genji tried to recover; he was floundering, his anger mixing with spite. Still, the words stung Hanzo as if Genji had slapped him, causing him to lean back away from his brother.

“That was before I knew,” Hanzo muttered, more to himself than Genji. Sensing weakness Genji pressed forward.

“Yeah? Did he tell you before or after you let him fuck you?”

Focused on Hanzo as closely as he was, Genji failed to notice McCree closing the gap between them before his fist connected with his face for the second time in as many days. His head followed the blow, but he leaned forward glaring at the cowboy.

“You keep asking for a fight you cannot hope to win,” the ninja warned him, bending low.

“That’s what you think.”

Genji lunged at McCree who managed to sidestep the ninja, but the younger Shimada had anticipated this, dropping into a sweep that knocked the gunslinger’s feet out from under him. Not to be caught, McCree went into a forward roll, bringing himself onto his feet again.

“Ye’ll have to try harder than that,” the cowboy drawled, his accent more pronounced in his anger. This time it is the cowboy that lunges, his arms closing around the cyborg's waist, but Genji flipped his body backward, kicking McCree in the face and splitting his lip. McCree stumbled back, giving Genji an opening to deliver another kick that sent him staggering against the far wall, hitting his head with an audible crack. Hanzo was on his feet even before McCree slid to the floor.

Closing in on the stunned cowboy, Genji was stopped by his brother. Hanzo stepped between the two fighters.

“I do not want to fight you, brother,” he told Genji.

“Then let me wipe the floor with McCree some more.”

“You have hurt him enough.”

“I have not!” Genji shouted throwing his fists down like a spoiled toddler.

“That is enough, my student.” An unfamiliar omnic voice broke into their argument. Genji froze in his actions before releasing his stance and turning to look at the intruder.

“Master? What are you doing here?” he asked in shock.

Hanzo turned his head to look at this master. He was an omnic monk who, to Hanzo’s disbelief was gently floating towards them. The omnic made a complicated hand gesture before tossing a glowing yellow orb at Hanzo who caught it, feeling warmth and a healing aura pass through him as soon as his skin touched the metal. He nodded his thanks, then turned to help a struggling McCree to his feet, pressing the orb into the cowboy’s hands. Almost instantly, the tear in his lip began to close and the bruises forming on his cheek faded to nothingness, only the deepest wounds remaining. Nodding the monk turned back to Genji.

“Your delightful AI, Athena, contacted me. She told me you might be losing your way and were in need of my teaching. I am saddened to see that she was correct.”

Genji dropped his head, looking truly ashamed of himself for the first time ever, in Hanzo’s opinion.

“I have let my jealousy get the better of me.”

“You have gone beyond that, my student. You have purposefully harmed those around you. Your brother, who is trying to make amends, and an old friend, who has found comfort in him and offers it to him in return. You are well aware how he has suffered and yet you have added to it.” Although the omnic was judging Genji, there was no malice in his words; his tone remaining serene and neutral. He bobbed gently as he floated, his hands folded in his lap.

“I didn’t mean to,” Genji protested.

“No, but meaning to and doing are thoughts and actions. While our thoughts can remain our own and hidden our actions are there for all to see.”

All three humans found themselves nodding at these words.

“I will remain with Overwatch to continue our lessons together. I now see that I have failed you by letting you leave when you were not ready.”

“Yes master, thank you.”

“Please wait outside, I wish to talk to your brother.” Genji looked reluctant but he was also not ready to get on his master’s bad side. With one last glance at Hanzo and McCree he mounted the stairs leading out of the debriefing room. They all watched until he disappeared from view.

“We have not been formally introduced. I am Tekhartha Zenyatta, but you may call me Zenyatta,” the omnic said, pressing his hands together.

“Shimada Hanzo,” the archer said, bowing low to the omnic. The cowboy tipped his hat, clearly feeling more than a little out of place with all the formalities.

“Name’s McCree,” he said as politely as he could.

“It is not my place to apologize for Genji’s actions, but I will attempt to help him see the error of his ways and move past his descensions. I hope both of you will allow him to show his repentance.”

“I cannot hold anger for my brother’s actions if he is willing to forgive me mine,” Hanzo answered. He wanted to mean those words, but the stinging ‘you tried to kill me’ accusation was still hanging over his head.

Zenyatta conjured another orb, causing the one that was fading in McCree’s hand to disappear completely. He held it out to Hanzo on his open palm.

“You have much hurt inside of you. This orb cannot heal you, but it can bring a small amount of comfort.”

Hanzo took the orb with another bow, warmth spreading through him. He turned back to McCree but the cowboy held up his hand, shaking his head.

“Mighty kind of you beautiful, but Zenyatta wants you to have it.”

“But you are still hurt,” Hanzo closed the gap between them, wiping a tickle of blood away from McCree’s eye.

“Ah, young love. Perhaps you have already found a comfort that can heal you, Shimada Hanzo,” the monk sighed. Hanzo blushed, but the cowboy just grinned, sweeping the archer up into a hug that trapped the orb between them, spreading the warmth to them both.

With a final goodbye the omnic departed in search of his student.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar.Thank you.

It was not easy for Hanzo to convince McCree that he needed to visit the angelic medic. Not only did he believe that avoiding her was the best course of action since she had a strong level of resentment towards him, but also because the cowboy was stubbornly putting his foot down.

“I am fine, beautiful. Whatever Zenyatta’s orbs are has healed me.” “You cracked your head pretty hard again the wall,” Hanzo argued with some concern.

“I am fine,” McCree insisted, rubbing at the back of his neck tenderly. Hanzo did not believe him, but he was not sure how to deal with such obstinacy. He crossed his arms over his chest, turning his face away from the cowboy.

“Now don’t do that, beautiful,” McCree murmured, using one finger to gently turn Hanzo’s face back to him. Hanzo did not resist.

“Fine, I’ll go; can’t stand seeing you pout on my account,” McCree sighed as he put an arm around the archer’s shoulder. Hanzo sank into the embrace. With Genji placated by his master for the moment, he and McCree had time to get comfortable with each other, but Hanzo was finding himself at a loss.

He had never been in a relationship, had hardly engaged in social situations with others and had only slept with people in passing when the loneliness and longing for another’s warmth consumed him. The cowboy was a man of warm affection, touching the archer in small ways every opportunity he got. He was also very talkative, chasing away the silence that had been Hanzo’s only constant companion for so long. How was this all going to work?

“Something worrying you, darlin’?” McCree asked as he led Hanzo out of the debriefing room and towards the medical center.

How was he going to explain this without offending the cowboy? He took a deep breath letting it out slowly to calm himself.

“I don’t know how this all works,” he said carefully, indicating himself and McCree.

“I can think of a few ways, most of them involve your legs wrapped around me and that little moan you can’t help from making.” The punch Hanzo delivered to his shoulder made the gunslinger laugh.

“I’m teasing!” he protested, throwing his hands up in defense, before slipping an arm around Hanzo’s waist.

“I don’t know how 'us' works either,” he answered truthfully. “Never been part of an 'us', but I want to try with you.”

“Even though my brother gave you a concussion?”

“It’s not a concussion! It should be obvious, I am willing to fight off the scary cyborg ninja if it means I can spend time with you.”

They stopped outside of the medical center and McCree took Hanzo by the shoulders, turning the archer to face him. He used his fingers to move the elder Shimada’s hair out of his face, his eyes soft as he did this.

“You are beautiful,” he murmured. “You are smart too, I can tell, and a great fighter. I am sure we can figure this all out.”

Hanzo could feel his face heating up as McCree spoke. He didn’t believe himself to be any of those things, but if the cowboy was willing to believe them then he would not try to correct him. He was not ready when McCree opened the door and stepped into Dr. Ziegler’s office, but he followed all the same.

Angela was seated behind her desk, looking as exhausted as Hanzo had been feeling recently. He hair was in a messy ponytail and the sleeves of her lab coat were pushed up around her elbows. The doctor held a cup in her hands, halfway between her lips and the desk with the words ‘self-medicated’ on it, a surprising show of humor for the serious medic.

“Jesse? What’s wrong? Have you been fighting?” she asked in quick succession, putting the cup down to rise and step around her desk. She hardly waited for him to step inside before she shined her penlight into his eyes to start her examination.

In turn, McCree closed one eye and pushed the light away.

“I’m fine. He’s just worried because Genji knocked my head against a wall. Nothing new.”

blinked at the words, turning to look at Hanzo with her mouth open and her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“ _You_ made him come _here_ ,” she said pointing at Hanzo and then the floor as if bringing an injured person to the med bay was a foreign concept to her. Feeling foolish the archer nodded.

“And you actually came?” she said turning and pointing at McCree, rubbing her eyes and looking at the gunslinger to make sure he was really there.

“Don’t be so surprised doc,” McCree said sheepishly.

“I am in utter shock. You have never set foot in my office while conscious. In fact, it is because of this I’ve seen you unconscious so many times.”

“He was worried,” McCree shrugged, tilting his head to smile lazily at Hanzo. He was apparently finding great amusement in the doctor’s reaction. The scion didn’t quite share his mirth, remembering Mercy’s dislike for him and expecting at any moment that the shock would melt in to distasted.

Angela turned to stare at Hanzo again, as if she simply could not get her head around the idea that McCree had complied, and he shrugged too. The archer had been worried about the cowboy’s well being, he knew how hard Genji could kick, but now he was feeling that he overreacted by bringing the gunslinger to the medic. Mercy’s gaze, he was sure, could be kind, but at the moment it was hovering undecided between hatred and respect, having finally gotten over the shock. She had not made up her mind on which side her feelings towards him would fall by the time she turned back to the gunslinger, apparently deciding to focus on her patient and ignore him instead.

“Shirt off and on the table,” she commanded as she walked past the gunslinger to ready her examination tools.

“I hit my head, why I gotta get naked?” McCree whined. He caught the sniper’s eye and seemed to perk up at the idea as he winked and puled off his shirt, wiggling his shoulders at the scion behind Mercy’s back. Mortified at the cowboy’s shameless flirting, Hanzo moved back to lean against the opposite wall, hiding his face from Angela’s view. All he needed was for the doctor to catch this and kick him out.

“Because I know Genji, he probably kicked you as well,” Angela said none the wiser, turning back to McCree who stopped his flirting instantly.

“In the face,” Hanzo supplied before he knew what he was doing.

“Not helping, beautiful,” McCree complained at him.

“He also has a cut on his arm from the mission. I tied it off, but it still has the same bandage on.”

McCree grunted. Angela went about her examination, scanning McCree’s head before using her staff for pinpoint healing after muttering ‘hairline fracture’ and ‘swelling’. She moved her scanner over the cowboy’s neck, shoulders and spine before stepping back satisfied and putting the device down.

“Genji cracked your skull open, I’m surprised you don’t have a headache. I have mender the fracture and decreased the swelling, but I want you to get some rest and no more fighting. Since it’s pointless to give you a prescription, I will give you an injection. It will make you woozy so no drinking and please try to cut down on your smoking.

“Yes, mom,” McCree answered back, causing Angela to sigh and shake her head.

“Let me see your arm.” He held it out until she picked up the scissors to cut the ribbon away. As soon as she did he pulled his arm back, placing his hand over the yellow fabric.

“Don’t destroy it, it’s Hanzo‘s,” he said, his eyes meeting the archer’s across the room. Affection bloomed in the elder Shimada’s heart at the words. Without realizing, he pressed his hand to his chest.

 Sighing in exasperation Mercy put the scissors down and unwound the ribbon instead. It came away bloody and sticky as she did her best, but the wound had been reopened in the scuffle. Instead of using her staff again, she cleaned and bandaged the wound.

“Change the dressing this time unless you want to lose more of your arm. I’ll disinfect and return the ribbon to you,” she promised as he watched her placing it carefully onto her instrument tray.

She picked up two injections and in quick succession jabbed them into McCree’s arm. The man didn’t even flinch. McCree, relieved that the ordeal was over, got off the table in one smart hop and threw his shirt over his shoulders, his arms finding his sleeves.

“One more thing,” Mercy said, looking uncomfortable.

“What now doc?” McCree asked, pushing buttons through buttonholes.

“Do I need to provide you with any protection?” she asked, her face rosy from her blush. To his credit, Hanzo managed not to fall over, though his legs did slip as he pushed himself upright from his lean against the wall. He looked away again, embarrassed, even though he knew she was a medical professional doing her job he could not help but wonder if she had seen the flirting after all.

“Sure, extra large if you have,” McCree answered non-plus, but it is too much for the archer; he slipped through the door to wait outside. Angela rolled her eyes as she fetched a packet of condoms from her supplies.

“Regular as well, doc, if you don’t mind,” McCree grinned at her. “Don’t mind Hanzo, he’s just shy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have turned out a little on the fluffy side... like ankle deep at the very least. I wanted to show the little ways they care about each other that neither might realise.
> 
> as for the condoms... story time: well i once knew a guy who would not buy his own, he would rather chop it off because he found it so embarising. I think i was 18-19 at the time and i had to do it for him once because his girl was also like super embaressed and well I always end up being responsible for people. The things you do at University. Still better than holding back someone's hair, that's a level of friendship i can't commit to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for editing Lizar, I appreciate it :)

Hanzo was not looking forward to his morning. Nothing had changed with the sleeping arrangements, except for the fact that McCree had taken the bunk next to his. Reinhardt was still snoring as loudly as ever. He was still getting little sleep. He just had a better view.

The cowboy was on his side facing Hanzo, one arm extended further than the other as if reaching out to him. They had not spent much time together in the handful of days since the confrontation with Genji. McCree had obligations to Overwatch, taking him away to do paperwork, run planning meetings and who knew what else.

Having no obligations himself beyond his own training and preparations for field work gave the archer a mind-numbingly amount of free time. Time he had filled following Genji around he could not fill the same with the cowboy. It was hardly fitting to follow the man around like a love sick puppy.

Speaking with his brother was strained to say the least. Genji greeted him, but it was no longer ‘brother,’ it was ‘Hanzo’. There did not seem to be any healing between them as the days bled into each other, despite Zenyatta’s presence.

“I had hoped he would at least talk to you by now,” McCree had said to him over dinner the night before. They had made a point of having meals together. The cowboy was pointing his fork at Genji who was half way across the cafeteria holding court among the new recruits.

“It will take time,” Hanzo excused his brother, ignoring the laughter as best he could as he picked at his food. Even when Genji had talked to him their meals had been Genji entertaining his followers. It was nice to have McCree wanting to spend time with only him. Sure the relationship was different, but it was still nice to matter.

“Bullshit, he is still punishing you,” McCree said plainly, reaching across the table to take Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo had still not gotten use to how warm McCree was, how comforting. There was a look in his eyes that he was hungry for something else entirely, but the thought was interrupted by the approach of the omnic monk.

“Greetings,” Zenyatta addressed them in his calm, neutral manner and the couple responded in kind.

“Shimada Hanzo, I have come here to ask a favor. Would you be willing to join in on our morning meditation sessions?”

The first answer that came to mind was no. detested meditation. Either he had so thoughts running through his mind that he could not detach himself from them no matter how he tried, or he had none whatsoever and only felt awkward sitting there with his eyes closed. He had always made the effort in his youth, even carried on when visiting Hanamura on the anniversary of his greatest sin, but with Genji alive, he had given up the pretense.

Still, he had used it as a means to try to connect himself with his brother in death, he might as well try it in life. It was not like he didn’t have the time.

“I would be honored to join you,” he said, not really meaning the words. Content with his compliance the monk left.

Strangely the cowboy had no comments on the whole matter, which was disconcerting until they finished their meal and McCree all but dragged him into a deserted hallway to press his lips against the archer's.

’Want you’ had become as frequent as ‘beautiful’ and Hanzo’s affections for the man would flutter every time he heard it. The need was there, McCree’s warmth enveloping him, hands pressing and kneading flesh, a tongue stroking against his own sinfully until his body was aching for release and his mind was flooded with endorphins that chased all doubts away.

They always retreated to the same little room they had used the first time. Sometimes McCree would take his cock into his mouth and blow his brains out. Sometimes they would both be too needy to wait and they would wrap their hands around each other stroking their lengths in sync, mixing their releases together.

Once, after he had taken the initiative to take the cowboy into his mouth first, McCree had returned the favor by lavishing his attention on Hanzo’s aching balls as he carefully inserted a finger into the . It had been the first time Hanzo had been penetrated and, even though he found the sensation odd at first, when the cowboy had pressed something deep inside of him he had cum seeing stars.

McCree did not push for more than Hanzo was willing to give, though the condoms they had gotten from Mercy was there, safely hidden, for when he did.

Today had been a needy day and their seed stained Hanzo’s clothes in a compromising way. The cowboy wrapped Hanzo up in his serape before picking Hanzo’s ribbon off of the floor and combing his lover’s hair with his fingers and retying his hair. It was an intimacy the archer enjoyed almost more than their frantic need for each other, the moments after when McCree would groom and care for him. In return, he reached for the cowboy’s hat and on lifted it onto the man’s head, gaining himself a kiss.

“Thank you beautiful,” McCree murmured. There was something in the gunslinger’s eyes though. Something he wanted to say but didn’t, which was serious for McCree, the man had no filters at the best of times. When he worried his lip between his teeth, the way he had done before telling the archer the classified intel, Hanzo knew it was about Genji.

“You don’t want me to go meditate with them, do you?” Hanzo asked carefully, hitting the nail on the head.

“I don’t see the point of sitting around not talking to each other. You already do that when you are in the same room together.”

“I agree, but I at least want to try.”

“I hear you, hell I admire you for it, beautiful. You are very determined to smooth things over with Genji. I just don’t want to see you hurt.” _The look in your eyes beautiful… I never want to see that look again_ , Hanzo’s mind supplied.

“I will be fine,” he promised, not so sure himself that he would be.

He was still not sure as he walked up to the omnic monk and his brother.

“Greetings, brother, Master Zenyatta.”

“Hanzo,” Genji said with the barest nod of his head. The omnic turned his head and faked a cough at his student.

“I mean, morning, brother. Thank you for joining us,” Genji said again.

“Morning, Hanzo. Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, Master Zenyatta. Thank you to you both for having me.” The archer expected a snarky remark from his brother, he had practically gift wrapped the opportunity for the cyborg, but Genji just bowed his head and followed the omnic.

Zenyatta led them to the cliff face near Winston’s office and they sat down in the grass overlooking the ocean. The ground was cold and wet with dew, but he was not willing to complain if his companions were willing to endure, not that he was sure they could feel it.

“The roar of the is like the thoughts running through our minds. It never stops and nothing you can do can change that. Wade too deeply into the waters and the ocean will consume you, dragging you down into its depths. So too do our thoughts. Linger too long on the darkness and you become surrounded by it. We need to learn to let these pass. Remain in the shallows where our thoughts can touch us, but not hurt us. Observe the deeper, darker thoughts and let them go. With meditation, one can find the way.”

The sentiment was nice at least, Hanzo thought as he sat, legs underneath him and hands on his knees, staring out at the ocean. He wondered if Genji had mentioned that he was fond of staring out over the great blue expanse or if the omnic had just chosen the spot because it was there. He had not realized he was supposed to comment on the omnic’s words until Genji spoke.

“Old thoughts hiding under the waves are not so easily passed, master. They are like driftwood, knocking you off balance.”

The omnic considered this.

“Perhaps, but perhaps they are not as large and cumbersome as they appear. The water of our thoughts might distort our old hurts.” 

“What if they are not?” Hanzo asked. He was sure it was the wrong question by the look Genji gave him, but the monk was patient, considering his question the same he had with Genji’s.

“Not all problems are easy to solve. Sometimes the driftwood knocks you under the waves. You are lost, struggling, desperate to find your way back to the surface. It is at this time you need to rely on those you surround yourself with to help you stand up again. This is why our relationships need to have a deeper level of connection than smiles and laugher. We need to be there for each other when the tears are close as well.”

The cowboy’s warm arms around him when he could hardly breathe flashed through Hanzo’s mind. Jesse had been there when he had been sure he would take one look at him and leave, deeming him too much trouble.

“You need someone you can trust, to hold you when your breath can’t find your lungs.”

“Yes,” the monk agreed. Something in Genji’s look changed as he stared at his brother, something softened perhaps, or perhaps it was only a moment of understanding.

They settled into silence as they meditated on Zenyatta’s lesson, or to be more precise, the monk and cyborg meditated as Hanzo watched the ocean. There was a calm there that had been lacking since the brothers arrived at the Watchpoint.

It was all ruined by the violent vibration of Hanzo’s comms. Zenyatta shifted and Genji’s eyes shot open. Embarrassed Hanzo tried to stop the buzzing device. He had turned it onto silent the moment he got it. Now he was wondering how he had missed all of McCree’s messages if this was how the thing acted on silent.

“The cowboy can’t stop ruining everything, even when he is nowhere near you,” Genji grumbled as he got to his feet.

“I don’t think these are from Jesse,” Hanzo told him as he pulled the device from his pocket, the words ‘MISSION ALERT’ running across the screen, but it was too late. Genji had departed. Sighing he dropped the comm in the grass and his head into one of his hands.

 

“He will realize the error he has made soon enough; we will prepare for the mission shortly. Stay a moment and talk,” Zenyatta said in a comforting tone. He had apparently picked up some silent message from Athena.

“He won’t apologize for his actions,” Hanzo said more to himself, but the monk’s answer gave him pause.

“Do you want him to?”

He had been apologizing for what he did to Genji for so long he had never thought about his brother apologizing to him, but now that the thought was planted… would it be petty of him to say yes?

Somehow, he could not see Genji doing it.

“Would it matter if I did?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not,” the monk said with a shrug. He lifted himself into the air. “I know Genji will give some real thought to what was said here today. I hope you will as well.”

“I don’t know what he said to you, but Jesse is good for me. He has seen me with my head under the water and has helped me breathe.”Hanzo had the odd sensation that the omnic was smiling at him, though there was no change to his face.

“One need only to look at you together to know that this is so. You rely on McCree and he relies on you, too. Though it is still a new trust, still finding its strengths, it is not fragile like your relationship with your brother. I believe this is the root of the problem, but it is not your burden alone to fix. He does not see this yet, hopefully, he will in time.”

The omnic departed soon after these words. Hanzo wanted to stay to watch the ocean, to think, but he had a mission to get ready for.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for editing Lizar!

The mission was different than the last one. Though not a stealth mission, caution was the order of the day. They were taking down a prominent Talon information hub. The slightest misstep would see the intel wiped before they had a chance to secure an uplink with Athena.

Only six members of the team would be taking part, Mercy with Reinhardt acting as her defense, McCree, Genji, Tracer and Hanzo. The archer and cyborg were to flank the building they were to infiltrate, being the group’s eyes. Once the path to the entry point was secure, Lena and the cowboy would enter, taking care of any resistance.

Once it was safe to do so, Lena would initiate the uplink device and Winston would do the same with Athena back at base. In the event that this plan was no longer viable, each member of the team carried an identical uplink device.

“They stole information about our agents before the recall,” McCree informed them as they neared the drop point. “We can’t hope to retrieve it, it would have spread too far by now, but we can gain an equal footing by stealing info in kind. This mission cannot fail.”

A somber nod circled the group, though Hanzo did not share their concerns for himself. He had not been a part of the original team, any information Overwatch had had on him was likely 10 years out of date, but that didn’t mean that he did not feel the keen stab of fear the others did. Both his brother and lover had files, their information was out there, probably ready to be exploited by Talon. He had to do his part on the mission.

The Orca landed and he and Genji rose, weapons ready to be used to take down any resistance.

“Right or left brother?“Genji asked him. With his faceplate on Hanzo could not read the cyborg’s mood but he hoped for the mission’s sake he had let go of his resentments for the moment.

“Right,” Hanzo answered, picking the higher ground. His brother gave a quick nod and disappeared to the left. Hanzo veered right, climbing to his first vantage point. The city of Dorado laid in unexpected darkness before him, the streets empty.

Frowning, the scion brought his comms to his lips he communicated the situation.

“We didn’t cut the power,” McCree informed him.

“Someone did,” Genji answered back. “I’ve spotted mercenaries. I think they are expecting us.”

“Do we press on?” Hanzo asked as he climbed to his next, higher vantage point. “There is light in the distance, one sector of the city is unaffected by the black out.”

“Is it the target?” the cowboy asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

“It appears to be,” Hanzo answered as he moved forward, his bow drawn.

“This feels like a trap,” Genji cautioned over the comms.

“Agreed,” Hanzo affirmed. He had a clear, direct path to the objective. If it was a trap, he and Genji would likely be able to escape on their own, but a team deep in the city would be difficult to extract. “Perhaps Genji and I should attempt infiltration on our own. The two of us could complete the object with more stealth. Keep the rest of the team out of sight for now,” he relayed his feelings over the comms.

“Hanzo is onto something,” Genji agreed. Having closed the distance, they had created between themselves, he stepped onto the far side of the roof Hanzo was on.

“I don’t like this,” McCree answered in frustration. It was clear he had no choice in the matter. “Be careful. Disengage at the first sign of trouble. I am keeping the comm line open.”

Together the brothers moved through the night, avoiding guards along the path, not wanting to raise an alarm. It felt right to Hanzo to have his brother by his side again, though he was sure that once the mission was over the cyborg would revert to his anger and distance.

“I wish it could always be like this,” Hanzo ventured finally when they paused on a particularly high rooftop only a few yards from their target. It was the last dark rooftop before the bright lights of Dorado would illuminate their movements.

“Sneaking into an obvious trap?” Genji asked, the eyebrow raise clear in his voice even though his face was masked.

“Working together, getting along.”

Genji sighed, but it was not an irritated sound.

“I regret the situation. Believe me when I say I know how childish I have been. Zenyatta has helped me see my flaws. I know the bulk of the blame lies with me. However now is not the time to discuss it.” 

Nodding his understanding Hanzo readied himself to move again. As he leapt into the light he imagined he could hear Genji say ‘I am sorry’, but when his brother landed next to him there was no indication that he had spoken those words.

With light surrounding them, they moved even more slowly, sticking to shadows and planning their route with hand signals to each other.

Before their final push, Genji pushed Hanzo back, stepping in front of his brother. He was going first. It made sense; he was carrying the kit for close range fighting while Hanzo was clearly equipped for range. That did not mean the archer was ready to see his little brother leap into danger before him.

There was nothing he could do, one moment Genji was pushing him aside, the next the cyborg was slipping up to the side door they had marked as their entrance, quietly forcing the lock and gaining entrance. Hanzo kept his bow trained on the door Genji had entered, waiting for his return. His eyes darting about to make sure the cyborg’s way out was safe.

He was so focused on this that he didn’t notice his own assailant until the last possible moment. A flicker of red made him turn, bringing his bow around. The sudden movement saved his live, the bullet meant for his head cutting through his arm instead, shattering the bone. He grunted in pain, forcing himself to move into cover even as the edges of his vision faded to black. Another shot missed him by inches.

“Sniper!” he yelled down at his brother, having no idea where the cyborg was.

“Hanzo?” McCree was yelling in his ear.

“I’ve been shot. The bone in my arm is shattered. I can’t lift my bow,” he reported, trying to focus on his words and not the pain or fear. He still had his dragons, he was not defenseless, he tried to convince himself.

“I am coming,” McCree said severely.

“No,” Genji answered. “Uplink is in place. I will get my brother and get out.”

The pain was getting worse. Through the roar of his blood rushing in his ears Hanzo could swear he heard fighting, gun shots ringing out, the sound of metal hitting metal, but it could all have been in his imagination. The world was getting darker and he felt hot as blood flowed down his arm. He should stop the bleeding, but the battle for consciousness alone was threatening to prove too much for him.

Hanzo saw movement in front of his eyes, the word ‘brother’ echoed around in his skull and then there was only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Funko pop McCree that stands on my laptop and looks at me while I write. It currently feels like he is holding me at gunpoint for doing this to Hanzo. I promise this has a purpose Funko Pop McCree, I promise ;.;


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizar, thank you for editing

Genji knelt by his unconscious brother’s side, tearing the fabric of his sleeve to tie off the bleeding arm until they could reach Angela.

His heart was pounding against his artificial ribs. He should have let Hanzo place the device. His armored limbs could take a shot like the one that pierced his brother’s arm, but the archer was flesh and blood.

Genji had never seen Hanzo hurt like this, had never seen him so ashen from pain. Would he be able to get him back to the angelic medic in time? Of course, he would, there was no room for doubt.

Swinging Hanzo over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry, he set a quick pace, knowing full well he was leading the enemy to their landing site. The team would have to take care of it and he warned them through the comms.

The ninja didn’t allow himself to slow. When engaged, he cut through the mercenaries with his blade, balancing Hanzo on his shoulders.

“Visual,” McCree called as he was about halfway back to the transport. The team had made a push to meet him, which was probably a good thing for his brother.

For the first time since picking up Hanzo, the ninja allowed his mind to focus on his brother instead of the task at hand. His own body was sticky down one side with his brother’s blood and Hanzo was breathing unsteadily.

“Don’t die,” Genji told him sternly as he slipped past Reinhardt’s barrier heading straight towards Mercy. The archer groaned, lifting his head.

“Stay still,” Genji commanded.

“Genji?” he mumbled, then, “Jesse?”

The cowboy was beside him, his hands touching Hanzo’s face, but the elder Shimada was lulled back into unconsciousness, his half open, unfocussed eyes closing.

“Let’s get out of here,” McCree yelled as a folly of shots rained down on Reinhardt’s shield.

“We need to stabilize him, he has lost a lot of blood,” Mercy informed them all gravely, an unreadable expression crossed her face for a moment, before she turned her staff on the .

“Can you do it on the move?” McCree asked as he took down a couple of mercenaries while Tracer zipped about taking out a couple of her own. Fear for the archer made his accent way on his words .

“No, every time he is jostled the wound is reopened.”

McCree scanned the area. They were getting pinned where they were, and they could not afford to move slowly. He needed an option to get Hanzo and Mercy to the transport, so they rest of them could follow.  Reinhardt caught his eye; the barrier was shattering. He looked back to the transport; it was basically a straight path. _That could work_ _._

“ guy, can you rocket what-cha-ma-call-it back to the transport while carrying him?”

“Ha ha, yes. No problem.”

“Mercy can you tether yourself and follow?”

She looked pale. She had always hated zipping after the German completely out of control and at his mercy, but she was will to. She nodded. Dropping the barrier, Tracer and McCree provided cover fire as Genji handed Hanzo’s limp form over to Reinhardt who blasted off, the angel following.

“Go with them, keep them safe,” McCree yelled and Genji followed.

When it was only him and Tracer, McCree ducked behind a stone pillar to consider the situation. Hanzo was in worse condition than he imagined. Angela was certain he needed proper medical facilities as quickly as possible. Jesse himself was the slowest of the group and the factor causing the greatest delay to Hanzo reaching the care he needed. They had to remove that factor.

“Go now, Lena, I’ll provide cover while the Orca takes off,” the gunslinger said as he stepped out and picked off a few more targets.

“No way, Jesse. He wasn’t happy the last time Genji split you up. Leaving you behind would really put him in a tizzy.”

“This is different. He could be dying.”

“That’s why he needs you,” she insisted as she zipped in, placed her bomb and both she and McCree ducked. Being faster she pulled the cowboy to his feet and dragged him back toward the Orca. As she jostled him along, there was a gleam in the gunslinger’s eye and he cleanly downed four enemies. On the way they met Genji again.

“He’s lost a lot of blood, Angela is worried. Move your slow ass, cowboy,” he yelled as he cut down two more of their pursuers.

“I told Lena to take off and leave me, blame her.” McCree shot back grinding his teeth together as a bullet grazed his arm. The offender hit the ground, a bullet through his brain a moment later.

  “Nani?” the ninja blurted out, switching to his native tongue in pure shock at the cowboy’s words, his movement slowed for a fraction of a second as he turned his head to stare at McCree and gauge if he was being serious before he twisted to send a shuriken into an assailant flanking Lena.

“Your brother could be dying,” Jesse huffed as they continued racing toward the Orca. “I want him back to the med bay asap. If that means leaving me here, so be it.”

“Oh god, you really do care for him.”

“Talk less and run faster,” Lena interrupted them.

Genji turned to deflect a sudden barrage of bullets and Tracer kept her eyes on the side streets, while the cowboy took off at a full sprint toward the ship. A vision of Hanzo’s ashen face flashed before his eyes and he pushed himself harder, pain shooting through his lungs from the effort.

The ninja and pilot arrived at the transport just as McCree fell through the door panting. They lifted into the air before the door had even latched closed.

The gunslinger didn’t get up, crawling to the makeshift bed Mercy and Reinhardt had created for Hanzo on the floor. He had an oxygen mask over his face and Reinhardt was holding up a bag of plasma which flowed down the tube connecting to the needle in Hanzo’s arm.

Angela was on her knees, scalpel in hand digging fragments out of the archer’s arm. Each time a fragment was removed she would aim her staff to deliver a healing burst.

“The metal used in the casing is poisonous. It would cause tissue damage if left in,” she explained to McCree’s inquiring look. The cowboy slipped his hand into Hanzo’s. The archer looked weak, even though Angela insisted he was going to pull through.

“If you had not thought to use Reinhardt’s booster to get him to the Orca, things would have been different,” she added, the same unreadable look from before in her eyes for a moment. McCree was too winded from his run to give it much thought, besides, Hanzo was his only concern.

“Niisan,” Genji muttered from behind them. McCree looked around. The ninja stood with his visor off, his face contorted in fear and worry. McCree stood up stiffly, placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder and led the ninja to sit in his place to hold Hanzo’s hand.

The ninja nodded his thanks before turning to grip his elder brother’s hand tightly.

“I have been so cruel. Please don’t let that be the last impression I leave on you, niisan.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lizar for editing, you are awesome

Hanzo opened his eyes in the medical centre. The lights were low and for a moment he was floating in disorientation. Then slowly everything became clear. The pain in his arm was sharp, spreading to every nerve in his body. The damaged arm was suspended in the air by a hoist, pins stabbing through his flesh, presumably holding the fragments of bone in place as a small healing projector ran around his arm, repairing the damage.

He stared at it with detachment for a while, trying and failing to recall the events that led him here, before his mind pieced together that this was something that should horrify him.

Trying to ignore it he instead looked around him. On the side opposite the medical equipment at work, Genji sat next to his bed, head resting on the mattress in an exhausted sleep. He ran his fingers through the younger Shimada’s hair. Genji leaned into the touch but did not wake.

Hanzo’s eyes travelled further, McCree had passed out on the bed next to his, snoring softly. He had kicked his boots off, but he must have kept his hat on as it lay beside him upturned and balancing on the edge, to the floor.

Pulling his hand away from Genji’s hair, the scion carefully reached out, feeling the pain in his arm increase as he pushed the hat back from the edge with his fingertips until it was no longer in danger of falling. The cowboy seemed fond of the thing, he could not let it be harmed.

Already at his limit of stretching in his condition, he could not hope reach McCree, so he pulled back his arm. Instead he ran his hand over his chest, feeling the serape that covered him and smiled. He spent what energy he had simply looking at the cowboy’s sleeping face. There was worry and restlessness there that even exhaustion could not erase, but the gunslinger was by his side and that alone always seemed to make McCree warm and radiant, at least to the archer.

 _Perhaps this is what love_ _feels like,_ Hanzo considered as he felt his energy leaving him. Deciding that for the moment this was a battled he did not have to fight, not when the people he cared for were asleep, he closed his eyes. He felt more accepted than he had ever in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again sorry, just basically a quick moment of everything is okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, thank you :)

By the time Hanzo opened his eyes again, his arm was no longer suspended, but instead it was bandaged and bent at the elbow so it swung snugly across his chest. He was faintly aware that it ached dully, but the knowledge was somewhere far away.

The scion tried to sit himself up but abandoned the idea when the room twisted and tilted away from him. Looking for something to ground his fuzzy mind, he ran his good hand over the sheets covering him. He was pleased to find that McCree’s serape was still covering him, and he fisted his hand around the fabric grinning to himself.

Suddenly aware of his aloneness, he tried to call out, but only managed a weak garble. It was enough though as McCree appeared around the white partition creating his privacy.

“You’re awake, beautiful, good to see you,” the cowboy beamed at him, coming to his side. Hanzo released the serape to reach out toward him as he approached the bed, and the gunslinger wrapped his own hand around Hanzo’s protectively.  

“Jesse, hi,” Hanzo managed with a weak smile. His voice was still strange, forced but getting better.

“God you scared the shit out of me.”

Something seemed off with McCree to Hanzo. His skin was less sun-kissed, his hair was wilder, and his warm eyes were lost in dark circles. His hand was colder, too, making the archer ache for the man’s warmth. Hanzo furrowed his brow in concern, trying to tighten his grip on McCree, but he was weak and his effort seemed ineffective.

“I’m sorry,” he said instead, letting go and lifting his arm to run his fingers along McCree’s face.

He missed his mark the first time, but the cowboy leaned into the touch, taking hold of the archer’s hand with both of his.

“No, I should not have let the two of you go in alone,” the gunslinger argued, shaking his head. The whole situation was eating at his nerves. He hated seeing Hanzo, the man he cared for, in this situation.

“Where is Genji? He was here when I woke before,” Hanzo mumbled, worry breaking through his fuzzy mind.

 “He’s on a mission, safe this time. It’s only to pick up a comrade. We couldn’t spare him, but Zenyatta is with him, he’s fine.” Hanzo could tell McCree was trying to reassure him and he found the effort endearing

“Genji will be fine. He is a cyborg ninja dude after all,” Hanzo said and cut off a snorting laugh, it hurt to laugh, no matter how funny he was.

McCree blinked and looked at Hanzo closely, really looked at him for the first time since he woke up. The archer's pupils were blown out and his gaze was glossy and unfocused.

“The pain meds a bit strong there?” the gunslinger asked unsure as a smile slipped onto his face. It was adorable to see Hanzo relaxed and high as a kite, even considering the circumstances.

“You are very beautiful,” Hanzo said, trying to touch McCree’s face again, but his hand kept swaying and he kept missing. Instead he knocked McCree’s hat to the floor. “I am completely in love with you, I don’t know what you see in me.”

“Now I know you are high, sweetheart. Let me get Angela.” Hanzo dropped his hand, giving up on touching McCree’s face and tugged on the gunslinger’s hand instead until McCree laced their fingers together.

“Stay,” Hanzo murmured, closing his eyes. For a long moment, he floated in a liquid blackness, but then he opened his eyes again, not ready to be pulled under. McCree was still sitting there with his hat knocked off, still holding the archer’s hand with his cold one. 

“Get some rest, Jesse, I want you to be warm again when I wake up,” he insisted as he closed his eyes again. 

Hanzo felt the cowboy shift, tightening his grip as he leaned forward in the chair to put his head down on the bed beside the archer.  

“Just stay with me a little longer, sweetheart,” McCree pleaded with the archer and Hanzo opened his eyes again, having difficulty focusing.

“I’m not sleeping.” Hanzo denied, his voice soft and drifting.

McCree could not help the smile that crossed his features. There was the archer he loved.

“I know you’re not, it’s just been days and I have been so worried. We nearly lost you twice.” There was real stress and long suffered fear in McCree’s voice. 

“If I die I will come back and haunt you.”

“You promise?” McCree sounded sincere that he hoped that Hanzo would do just that. The cowboy moved even closer so that he could press a soft kiss to Hanzo’s cheek.

 “Yes.”

“I’ll hold you to that, beautiful, drugs or no drugs.”

“Like I could stay away from you,” Hanzo murmured, no longer able to fight off sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, thank you kindly

Hanzo was sore as he let McCree lead him from the infirmary, leaning on the cowboy for support as they entered the wide corridor. He had been in the hospital for over a week and it was only by his insistence that he was allowed to leave and move about the Watchtower under McCree’s watchful gaze.

They had half an hour for him to move about before he had to be back for Angela to examine again to make sure the exertion didn’t have any negative effects. It had all been rather surprising to the archer that the angelic doctor had taken such care with his treatment when she had made her feelings about him crystal clear the first time they had met. The surprise had transformed into something else completely after a conversation he’d had with her.

They had been alone, one of the few times McCree had left his side, when she had spoken to him. She had been administrating a shot and as she pulled the needle from his arm and pressed the cotton wool onto the injection site, she looked up at him, straight in the eyes.

“I wanted to apologize to you, for slapping you when we first met,” she said .

“I can’t blame you,” he answered back. He really couldn’t, she had firsthand experience of what he had done to Genji, she had been the one to puzzle him back together with pieces that did not always fit.

She shook her head, her frustration clear.

“It was wrong of me.”

“You only knew me for what I did to my brother. I was the monster who nearly killed your patient. I would have been surprised if you didn’t hate me.”

“You are more than that. I can see now that you care for Jesse, enough to drag him in here for a physical. You care for Genji too, enough to push your own happiness out of reach. I can see all this and still…” she hesitated for a moment as if she did not want to admit what she was about to say, even to herself. “When I first saw the condition you were in, I considered just letting you die.”

Angela had covered her mouth with her hands, as if she could not believe what she had just said and withdrew from his bedside. It had been awkward between them even since then and it was good to get out of the situation and not be a constant eyesore for her.

“What do you want to do with your freedom?” McCree asked, gently wrapping his arm around the archer’s waist. “We could see how far we can get before Mercy tracks us down and drags you back to bed.”

“I don’t think she’ll look too hard,” Hanzo answers truthfully. He had not told McCree about the incident with Angela, did not want to sour their relationship. He felt bad enough about the awkwardness with Genji, there was no need to drag the cowboy into this problem as well.

“Aw, Angela is a sweetheart, she just needs time to warm up to you,” McCree said, oblivious to Hanzo’s thoughts. The sniper could not blame the gunslinger for seeing the good in the medic since he did not know what had almost transpired. He wanted to get along with the team as well as the cowboy did, but he just could not see her in a positive light.

“Is Genji back yet?” Hanzo asked, changing the topic.

“Should be returning in the next 10,15 minutes. Do you want to go meet him?” McCree asked friendly enough, whatever bad feelings he had had towards Hanzo’s brother seemed to be on the back burner for the moment. The archer supposed that the cowboy was being optimistic that the brothers would reconcile.

“Yes.”

They made their way slowly towards the landing pad, McCree filling Hanzo in on all the small talk he had gathered since the last time he had seen Hanzo, which had been at breakfast. Even while in the hospital the cowboy had managed to eat his meals with the archer. Hanzo leaned his head against McCree’s shoulder, listening more to the cowboy’s voice than his words.

“You getting tired, beautiful?” McCree asked looking down at him. They had stopped and Hanzo realized that he wasn’t paying attention.

“I… I like listening to you talk,” he admitted, blushing as he looked away from the cowboy. McCree chuckled.

“I think your medication is still a little too strong,” he murmured, leaning his head against Hanzo’s as they start walking.

“Just because I’m being honest doesn’t mean I am high,” Hanzo protested. The cowboy had told him, in glorious detail, what he had said when he had awoken a couple of nights ago. He had been mortified, especially when the gunslinger had told him that he had been holding his prosthetic hand and complaining he was cold.

The cowboy had only smiled and told him it had been endearing. He had kept insisting that he was utterly adorable, wonderful and that the archer should allow his feelings out more. The elder Shimada had not been sure if he was being teased or not, he was still unsure.

“Well then I like it when you are honest,” the cowboy said. Hanzo could feel him grinning into his hair. His heart beat just a little faster and he was glad the gunslinger could not see his small smile. He had to admit to himself that McCree was pretty endearing himself.

They reached the landing pad just as the Orca settled to the ground. Hanzo pushed himself more upright, feeling the break of contact with the cowboy’s warmth deep into his soul, but he wanted to stand on his own when he saw Genji, it was a matter of pride.

It did not take long for the ninja to emerge, followed by his master and a dressed for far colder weather. She was stripping off her parka and did not see the man and omnic stop ahead of her, causing her to bump into Zenyatta.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” she mumbled but her apology was lost on them all.

Genji was staring at his brother, his face a mix of surprise and concern.

“Brother,” he said in wonder, suddenly rushing Hanzo and wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug.

“Easy there with the invalid,” McCree reprimanded and Genji loosened his grip.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he mimicked the woman without realizing it.

“I am not an invalid,” Hanzo reprimanded in return, pulling his brother closer again. It was good to have Genji this close, even with his armor pressing painfully into his tender flesh. He could not remember the last time he had hugged the younger Shimada, probably when they had been kids.

Too soon Genji pulled away from him.

“How are you feeling, brother?” Genji asked, holding Hanzo at arm’s length, looking him over critically. The archer was paler than he had been, his eyes appearing sunken with dark shadows circling them. His arm was in a sling swung around his chest and he was swaying in his younger brother’s grip.

“Tired, sore,” Hanzo said simply. McCree had given the brothers space, but when Genji looked at him and nodded, he stepped in and placed his arm around Hanzo’s waist again to support him.

“Your mission went well I see,” the cowboy said, pointing his chin to where Zenyatta and the woman were talking.

“She was harder to find than expected. We started at the Ecopoint and began a search grid moving northwest, but it turned out there’d been an error in the…” he stopped when McCree lifted a hand.

“Making small talk, not asking for a mission report,” McCree clarified. Hanzo glanced carefully between his brother and his lover. Tension passed between them, an angry scowl on Genji’s face for being corrected but then it disappeared, and he nodded.

“Right, sorry. Yes, it was difficult but it all worked out.”

“Glad to hear.”

They all stood together, each trying to not make eye contact as the silence grew. For once, even the cowboy had nothing to say.

“I think I need to get back,” Hanzo said when he felt like he could no longer stand. He had known everything would not magically be fine between the three of them and the awkward silence was the proof.

“Genji, do you mind taking your brother back? I’ll see Mei settled in,” McCree asked, passing him off to the ninja.

“Sure, not a problem.”

McCree leaned into Hanzo a final time, kissing his cheek.

“I’ll see you at dinner, darlin’,” the cowboy said and then the brothers are alone together.

Genji’s pace was a bit faster than McCree’s had been and within half a dozen steps Hanzo had no choice but to pull on his brother’s arm to get him to slow down.

“Eager to get rid of me?” the archer tried to tease, but it fell flat.

“I’m sorry, that was not my intention,” Genji said, his voice high.

“It was a joke, Genji.”

“It wasn’t though, not two weeks ago when I had my head so far up my own ass that I thought I’d rather that you hadn’t come here,” the ninja said, his voice quiet. He was not looking at his brother.

“And now?”

“Now I am just glad you are alive and that you have McCree to look after you.”

“Do you approve of him?” Hanzo asked carefully.

He was using his brother’s concern for his wellbeing as a weapon to get information out of him, but this might be his only opportunity.

“You are an adult, it should not matter what your butt hurt younger brother thinks about who you find comfort in.”

Hanzo shook his head.

“I don’t want a relationship like that with you.”

“I know, but I think for now that is how it has to be. McCree and I don’t see eye to eye but we care about you. That is where we are right now.”

“Then I will accept that, until I am capable again to kick both of you until you get along.”

Genji gave him a sidelong look at the comment. Hanzo shook his head smiling to himself.

“I think Jesse is right, I think my medicine is still too strong.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I admit it, High-Hanzo is one of my new favorite things.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, thank you

 

It took another couple of days before Hanzo was deemed well enough to leave the infirmary permanently. He was glad to be out from Mercy’s watchful gaze, especially after her revelation to him. She had not said any more to him directly although he had caught snippets of conversation she had with his brother. Whenever would visit, he would make a turn at her desk first before coming to see the archer.

“He is doing well, despite his injuries,” she would tell Genji.

“He was lucky we had plasma onboard the Orca, the bullet punctured his artery,” she told him another time.

“He all but bled out by the time we got him to the Orca.”

“His bone was so fractured that there were splinters I had to have removed with nanotechnology.”

“He is lucky I could repair the damage.”

Not once did she tell Hanzo any of this, only that he was mending well. He could not decide if this was due to her earlier revelation leading her to censor herself on just how many opportunities she had had to let him die or if it was to save him the stress of knowing while he was on the mend.

He noted too that she never told Genji, at least not in his ear shot anyway, that she had considered letting him die, if only for a split second. Perhaps she would have if the brothers’ relationship had not been on the mend, or perhaps Genji knew and it was simply not discussed. Hanzo could hardly ask, seeing as he was eavesdropping.

Things with Genji were strained. Both brothers were attempting to make an effort, but Hanzo was still confined to bed except for the increasing periods he could spend outside.  This time he had to carefully split between Genji and McCree, which, admittingly, he did unequally. The cowboy was easy to listen to. He could make any topic interesting, while Hanzo found himself at a loss with the ninja.

The silence between them was nothing like the comfortable silence enjoyed between Hanzo and McCree, but it had started turning from awkward to just boredom. The only topic that held for more than a few words was Zenyatta’s teachings and lessons for the day. Genji would perk up when talking about his master and, even though Hanzo found no great meaning in ‘a blade of grass severed and tossed in the wind can still blind the naked eye’ and other such philosophical metaphors, he still made an effort to listen and try to give his insights. It was a starting point at least, something they could build upon.

Hanzo pushed his musings from his mind as McCree led him from the infirmary a final time. He had become comfortable with the cowboy leading him around, almost frightfully so. Some days he had felt like a puppy following his master around, but if he questioned McCree’s doting affection for anything less than desire for him he only needed to lean up for a kiss and the cowboy would dip in eagerly to accommodate the archer. He wondered just who was whose pet.

“What you gonna do with your freedom, beautiful?” McCree asked, looking at Hanzo sideways. It had turned into one of his favorite sayings.

“I suppose what I did in captivity, try to not climb the walls.” Boredom had become a real problem for the archer. With no missions, no training, no running for his life, no killing and sadly no fooling around with the cowboy until he had regained some of his strength he found he had little with which to keep himself busy, not that he had the energy.

“Since I know you can actually do that I have to remind you that you are not supposed to physically exert yourself,” the cowboy smirked at him. “Much as I would enjoy some physical exertion.”

Smirking back, Hanzo laced his fingers with the cowboy’s.

“I have been led to believe you see doctor’s orders more like guidelines for doing the exact opposite.”

“Now who would tell you a blatant truth like that?” Jesse grinned playfully, turning Hanzo towards him, dipping in for a gentle but passionate kiss.

“Hm… I believe it was a man in a cowboy hat.” Hanzo’s heart was beating hard against his ribs, making him feel lightheaded, but the cowboy had a firm grip on his waist now and there was nothing he would rather be doing than fooling around with McCree. He even considered ignoring Genji who had rounded a corner, and all but bumped into the pair of them, but his brother cleared his throat, making ignoring him an impossibility.

“Winston has called a meeting,” the ninja explained awkwardly. “I was just on my way over to the debriefing room and… well… I’m going now.” He continued past them, his face an impressive shade of red.

McCree snickered, but Hanzo smacking him squarely across the chest had him internalizing the giggle, shaking as he tried to stop. Finally getting control of himself after a second slap he wiped a tear from his eye.

“I don’t know anything about a meeting,” he says tactfully, trying not to comment on Hanzo’s brother.

“Apologies, Agent McCree, I did not want to interrupt,” Athena answered somewhere above him.

“1. That hasn’t stopped you in the past. 2. You just wanted to see Genji squirm,” McCree answered back.

“I have no idea what you mean, Agent McCree,” Athena answered almost too innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time: I am not sure if I told this one so I am going to go with no. So I played Hanzo in skirmish, because trying to get a Hanzo is so much harder than to catch a McCree. Literally I just sat my ass down in the middle of the old western set on the Hollywood map and in minutes I had a McCree fuffing around so in true Hanzo fashion I laughed at him, sat back down, hm’d and called him an insolent cur… because even in game Hanzo is awkward and can’t flirt with the cowboy. Then i called for sake so i could get drunk and feel sorry for myself... I don't think i play Overwatch right


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for editing Lizar

“Hey Hanzo!” Tracer greeted, waving frantically as the archer and cowboy entered the debriefing room. “How you doing, love?”

“Better,” he answered not meaning to be curt but also not knowing what was expected. He had almost died, what was an acceptable answer? But the petite brunette just nodded with a smile across her face.

“That’s great, just keep feeling better, okay?” Hanzo did his best not to squint at her as he considered whether or not she was making fun of him. He didn’t get long to ponder this as Reinhardt came up behind him, slapping him hard on the back.

“You are doing better thanks to me, my friend, for getting you to the Orca just in time. You had seconds left to live,” the large German bragged.

“Don’t over exaggerate, Reinhardt,” Angela reprimanded coming in behind them, “and don’t go around hurting him further.” Hanzo stiffened as the medic passed him.

“Oh Angela, you know me,” Reinhardt guffawed, slapping Hanzo on the back again.

“You will find that I helped him back most of the way,” Genji added.

“Yes, but the last stretch was crucial.”

“Only because I got him there when I did.”

“Well we covered you and Reinhardt, didn’t we McCree?” Tracer interjected.

“That incident happens to be the reason I called this meeting, we have lost several recruits because they now realize the danger,” Winston started, motioning for them all to take seats. He held a stack of papers, which he neatly squared by hitting their edges on the table.

Something about this small act set Hanzo off. He had been trembling since Reinhardt first hit him, thinking it was the jarring blow. His breath was becoming rapidly faster and he had to fist his hands by his side to steady himself.

“Well that’s to be expected, we almost had a casualty.” Angela answered . Knowing the meaning behind those words due to her confession, made them sting worse for Hanzo.

“It doesn’t help that they feared the dragons,” Winston nodded in agreement.

“Hanzo’s dragons are intimidating, but my dragon blade is far more deadly,” Genji boasted.

“Hanzo, are you alright?” McCree’s soft southern tones asked, but in the archer’s mind everyone was still talking at once.

“No.”

The room around him seemed to freeze, everyone looking at the sudden harsh word.

“Congratulate yourselves all you must and blame the rest on me, but I do not need to stand here and listen to it any further,” the archer said severely, turning to depart.

“Beautiful, wait.” McCree began, but Hanzo cut him off.

“No, Jesse. Angela wants me dead, Genji would rather I had never joined except for the fact he got to lord it over me how despised I am, the recruits fear me and for the rest of you I am a bragging right. I get it, Overwatch was a mistake. I should not have come here.”

Hanzo retreated up the stairs and away from his teammates. He did not expect the cowboy to follow him, to stop him by wrapping strong arms around him nor to hold him in place.

“Hold up, beautiful,” McCree murmured in his ear. Hanzo could feel himself shaking in the cowboy’s arms. “I think you’re having an anxiety attack.”

“I don’t need you to baby me, Jesse,” Hanzo lashed out, trying to pull away, but McCree held tight.

“You’re hurt, you’re stressed, all of them at once was overwhelming and, honestly, everything here is shitty for you. I get it, it’s too much. I just want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“You pity me.”

“I love you.” The words cut through all the noise inside of Hanzo. The other members’ voices in his head fell quiet. His own mind stopped screaming at him and he felt cold and frozen in the gunslinger’s warm embrace. His fingers curled around Jesse’s arm, gripping him tight.

“I…I…” he stammers.

“You don’t have to say it back,” McCree said quickly, tightening his grip around Hanzo until it hurt, but the archer didn’t want him to let go.

“I am not worthy.”

“Hey, I’ll be the judge of that, okay beautiful?” McCree murmured in his ear, nuzzling the side of Hanzo’s face.

A soft cough behind them had McCree turning his head away.

“Everything alright? We didn’t mean any disrespect Mr. Shimada and by no means was I blaming you for the recruits. You have been an asset to Overwatch and I sincerely hope you will continue to be,” Winston babbled behind them.

“It’s fine, big guy. Just a little pent up stress and exhaustion,” he said over his shoulder. “You are fine now, right beautiful?”

“Getting there.”

“Right, I will postpone the meeting.”

“Thank you kindly.”

Not waiting any longer, McCree took Hanzo by the hand leading him away from the debriefing room. At first the archer thought they were going to, what had become in his mind, their room, but the cowboy led him past, up towards Winston’s office.

Leading him to the cliff face, the cowboy made a sharp turn and they were in a tunnel Hanzo had never seen and before long they were in an older part of the Watchtower.

The rooms had all been stripped and plants had started to take over the building.

“Welcome to Blackwatch,” McCree said with a sweep of one hand. He let go of Hanzo’s hand to light a cigarillo. Puffing a large cloud of smoke out of the door which hung off its hinges.

“This, right here, is where I sold my soul to Overwatch,” he said, stepping into the middle of the room. “They hauled my 16 year old ass all the way from the States and planted it in a chair right here and gave me a ‘choice’.” He made air quotes with his fingers. “Join or rot in jail. What could I do?”

“You joined.”

“Bet your sweet ass I did, and it has brought me grief ever since,” McCree said bitterly, returning to the door to keep his smoke away from Hanzo.

“Then why return?”

“I am a wanted man, the list of charges against me would have me executed 10 times over. Most of them are bullshit, but I have done things I am not proud of, both in and out of Overwatch. No one here’s hands are clean. Truth of the matter is Overwatch is a safe place for me, or as safe as anywhere can be.”

Hanzo looked at McCree as he leaned out the door, puffing out a large ball of smoke. He could see the cowboy’s hard life etched into his features, the frown that dissolved when talking to Hanzo in his tender voice was deeply set between his eyes. His skin permanently darkened by the sun. His arm. All the scars hidden by his clothes.

“If I left…” Hanzo was not sure he wanted to complete his question.

“I would follow you in a heartbeat, but I think we are both better off here. Despite Angela and Genji.”

Hanzo shook his head.

“I overreacted.” Hanzo was finding himself to be strangely calm, as if every emotion had worked itself from his body.

“It’s about time you did, beautiful.” McCree said stepping outside and tossing the butt of his cigarillo into the ocean. “What Genji’s been doing is wrong, Sure he is sorry now, but are you really just going to forgive him? And I assume you are not just being dramatic when you say Angela wants you dead.”

“She said she wanted to let me die on the mission.” Anger flashed on McCree’s face.

“I deserve her hate.”

“Bullshit.”

“I killed my brother.”

“Bullshit.”

“I destroyed him.”

“Bullshit.”

“I am terrible, even the recruits are leaving because of me.”

“Bullshit.”

“Stop saying bullshit.”

“Then stop saying bullshit.”

They stood glaring at each other. Hanzo’s breathing had picked up again, he was feeling the same tight anger as before, the same feeling McCree had labeled an anxiety attack.

“You are biased,” the archer accused.

“Course I am, everyone is. I am on your side, but the corner is awfully empty, beautiful. I want to put your feelings and needs in front of my own, but it’s hard when you let everyone step on you.”

“I deserve it.”

“Bullshit.”

Hanzo threw his hands up in the air, sinking to his knees. He was drained, emotionally, mentally and physically. He could not win against the cowboy and, if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to fight him.

McCree was by his side in a moment, wrapping him in a comforting embrace.

“I don’t want to fight you, but I can’t stand by watching you hurting and not do anything. I love you, beautiful.” It was as shocking to hear the second time as the first. The confession made Hanzo’s heart ache for the cowboy.

“I love you, too,” He answered back, burying his face in McCree’s serape. The cowboy just pulled him closer, so tightly it hurt, but Hanzo didn’t want the gunslinger to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before Hanzo cracked under his own mental anguish. McCree is trying but obviously he is not a professional. Let’s see how tho plays out.
> 
> Edit: omg I have to stop writing on my phone, the autocorrect is terrible. I am editing now!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, Thank you

It was taking sheer will and a lot of patience from McCree to get Hanzo to leave the defunct Blackwatch headquarters. The archer was emotional, understandably angry and wanted nothing to do with anyone. The gunslinger sat on the grass outside smoking as he watched the elder Shimada pace the room, debating angrily inside his own mind.

Hanzo would come to him, sit down stiffly and lean into the cowboy for comfort, only to get up a short time later to repeat his wanderings. They talked very little, mostly Hanzo muttering mindlessly that he was in pain or that he could not believe something, mostly the actions of his brother.

As shadows fell over the rooms and the world around them cooled, McCree told the archer it was time to go back. Hanzo had worn himself out by then, sitting tightly against the gunslinger, shivering until Jesse had wrapped him in his serape before pulling the sniper into his lap. Hanzo’s back was pressed against the cowboy’s chest while the gunslinger’s arms rested around the archer’s middle. The scion leaned his head back listlessly on McCree’s shoulder, his chin in the air.

“I don’t want to go back,” Hanzo told him, not for the first time.

“I know, beautiful, but there is a warm meal waiting for you.” The cowboy’s own stomach was empty. He rose and pulled the elder Shimada up gently. Hanzo stumbled. He was exhausted, having run himself ragged in the hours they had been there. It pained McCree to see his lover like this, but he could only lighten the mood and comfort Hanzo. The regardlessly proud man would hardly let the cowboy fight his battles for him.

“What to ride me?” McCree offered, knowing what it sounded like. He was not disappointed by the blush on Hanzo’s features. He bent down, offering his back and was relieved when the archer’s weight was against his back instead of a boot to his backside.

“It hurts,” Hanzo complained as McCree straightened up, shifting the archer’s weight. For someone who appeared as solid as Hanzo the man was surprisingly light, a comfortable weight to support.

“I know, beautiful, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He could feel Hanzo burying himself into his back and a smile crept across his face. McCree could not help but find the archer adorable.

From the moment he had laid eyes on him, McCree had known that there was more to the scowling man before him and he wanted to draw every little detail from Hanzo’s soul out and explore it. He had found a troubled mind, a moral code built on guilt and a love so pure it burned like a cold fury. He never doubted that they were meant to be together, Genji could go fuck himself.

Jesse smiled as the archer relaxed against him. It was nice having Hanzo’s explicit trust. Hanzo, who clearly kept his distance from everyone else, had had two emotional breakdowns in front of the gunslinger and McCree was no fool, he knew that meant trust on a deep psychological level. The fact that Hanzo allowed him to touch him afterward and returned the touches as eagerly as his reserved nature allowed meant he was trusted physically as well.

“I love you,” the cowboy murmured as he carried the archer. His heart when the sleepy reply that he was loved too was returned.

He entered the sleeping quarters and helped Hanzo to lie on his side before leaving for the cafeteria, promising that he would not belong. Hanzo curled up, saying he would wait, even as he was already dozing.

Jesse filled a tray with food to share with Hanzo and started out of the cafeteria when Genji suddenly blocked his way.

“How is he?” The cyborg asked stiffly.

“Emotional. He’s worked most of it out of his system, but it’s going to take a while for him to be back to normal.”

“My brother has never been emotional,” the ninja said, McCree noted the slight accusation in his voice.

“Hanzo is very good at hiding it. He has a storm inside of him and it has built to where he can no longer contain it. Either he lets it out or it will consume him.”

“I could ask my master to help him, one on one.” The offer surprised McCree, that Genji was thinking enough about Hanzo’s wellbeing to come up with a solution.

“That’s a thought. I get the sense Hanzo thinks that stuff’s all bullshit, no offense, but it might help just talking to Zen; he is pretty chill. Not today though.”

“No, you are right. Get food for him and get him to rest,” Genji said as he let McCree pass him, slapping him on the shoulder in an almost friendly manner, though it stung as the cowboy entered the corridor.

When he got back to the sleeping quarters Hanzo was on his feet. He was looking pointedly at a pair of recruits as he pushed McCree’s bunk against his own awkwardly with his injured arm still in its sling. The recruits looked like they were going to say something about the action but with both McCree and Hanzo there, and McCree fit and ready to fight them, they wilted into the background.

“Out,” McCree told them severely.

“Sir we have every right…”

“Don’t tell me about rights. I am your superior. Out, that’s an order. Come back at Light’s Out.”

The recruits departed and Hanzo sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I like what you have done with the place,” McCree said with a smile, as he memorized the men’s names for later.

“They thought I was asleep, so they said….” McCree did not need Hanzo to elaborate. He had heard the update of his reputation that now included a colorful interpretation of incest being the reason for the tension between the brothers. He doubted Genji had been the one spreading those. There was no keeping their relationship from being gossiped about.

“They’re assholes,” McCree said, helping Hanzo off with his shoes and letting him sit comfortably against the pillows so that he could help him cut his food. The archer took the help without complaint.

“I would like privacy,” Hanzo told him bluntly as he spooned a mouthful of food into his body. McCree was glad to see Hanzo eating, he had a tendency to just pick at his food.

“It’s coming along. The girls are sorted, it should be another week or so.” McCree made a mental note to sweet talk Athena into making the first room assigned Hanzo’s. He had put Reinhardt’s name down just so they could all get some sleep, but it was becoming clear that Hanzo needed his own space more.

“It will be good to not share lodging,” Hanzo nodded.

“I ran into Genji, he offered to ask Zenyatta to have private sessions with you.” Hanzo cringed at the thought. “I could go with you, couple’s therapy. God knows I have some hang ups of my own.”

“It is a kind offer,” Hanzo said diplomatically.

“I am going to make you go to at least one, whether you like it or not,” the gunslinger said seriously, tilting his head down so he could watch Hanzo’s reaction from under the safety of the rim of his hat.

“Very well, if you come along,” Hanzo said wearily. McCree sighed.

“I don’t want you to agree just to make me happy though.” The cowboy could kick himself for backpedaling, he had to be strong for Hanzo, but he didn’t want the archer just doing things because he was told to either.

“I know I am not… in a healthy place. The monk might have insights. It’s a good idea,” Hanzo answered carefully as if admitting he had a problem was difficult.

“Proud of you, beautiful. That is a very mature decision.” They had finished eating and the gunslinger moved their plates to rest on his trunk. “I think we should celebrate by doing other mature things,” he continued, waggling his eyebrows at the archer and taking his hat off, dropping it on the bed by his feet.

The gunslinger crawled up the archer’s body, laying kisses and touches over Hanzo’s clothes. He kissed the fingers of his injured arm gently as he leaned his weight on his own elbow so as not to hurt the man under him before claiming Hanzo’s lips in a hungry kiss. It had been too long. Too long since he could touch the scion with the desire that ran through his veins whenever he saw the man’s ass or chest or any part of him really.

“Want you,” he growled against Hanzo’s ear, his erection growing heavy the more Hanzo kissed back and made the little moaning noise that should be a sin in and of its .

“Shower,” the archer moaned, and McCree was up and lifting Hanzo into his arms before either of them had time to utter another breath. The sniper actually chuckled as he was carried into the bathroom, but too soon they both became serious as McCree helped him undo the sling and carefully stretch out his arm.

“It hurts,” the archer complained softly, though McCree was sure he was doing so without even realizing.

“I’m sorry, beautiful,” McCree said as he helped Hanzo move his arm, flexing and testing his range of motion like Mercy had instructed them to. “I’ll make you feel really good as soon as we are under the water, I promise. Do you want me to suck you off?” That certainly got a hopeful twinge from the archer.

It did not take long for them to undress and get under the water after that. McCree made a token effort at washing his own hair before gently watching Hanzo’s, running his finger lovingly through the silken black hair and massaging the scion’s scalp.

He washed the archer’s back and could not help himself from running a finger between Hanzo’s tight ass cheeks, pressing it against the opening there without pushing in. The moan Hanzo released was incredible and the gunslinger wanted nothing more than to sink into Hanzo’s welcoming body and claim the archer as his own, but now was not the time.

Instead, he turned Hanzo and went down on his knees, taking his lover’s member into his mouth as he took himself in .

McCree worked them both at a frantic pace, Hanzo moaning above him as he swirled his tongue against his slit before taking his cock down his throat and swallowing, only to return to the head and repeat the process.

This was not a time for gentleness and McCree knew it as he brought pleasure to his lover. Hanzo was raw, emotionally and physically, he needed a powerful release more than he needed tenderness, Jesse could be tender afterward.

Letting go of himself, he cupped a hand around the archer’s balls, rolling them in his fingers causing Hanzo’s knees to buckle slightly.

“Jesse, yes.” The encouragement came from above. The cowboy returned his finger to the archer’s entrance and this time pushed his way inside. Hanzo was incredibly tight around him, causing McCree's dick to twitch, longing to be inside the velvet heat. Instead, he felt around until Hanzo swore, an indication he had found the spot he had been looking for.

It didn’t take long to bring Hanzo to release after that. McCree bobbed his head as he tapped the spot inside of Hanzo with his finger until he was worried Hanzo would lose his footing. He pulled the archer’s cock deep into his mouth one final time, swallowing around it just as Hanzo cried his release out with a ‘damn it Jesse, so good’.

He pulled his finger from his lover and wrapped his hand around himself, forcing his own release soon after Hanzo’s before letting his lover’s cock slip from his mouth and letting go of the archer’s balls.

Hanzo was boneless as McCree shut off the water and used a towel to dry them both before helping the archer dress and put the sling back on.

“I love you,” Hanzo said, surprising McCree as he leaned in for a quick kiss. The cowboy had not expected Hanzo to say the words on his own so soon.

“I love you too, beautiful,” McCree beamed at him as they left the bathroom, falling into bed. McCree wrapped himself around his lover, it felt great getting to sleep like this after the first time up in the storage room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with regards to Hanzo saying he is in pain and not seeming to realise. I currently have a bad sunburn, like the worse i have had in years and apparently i keep saying i am sore without realising it, so that is where it comes from. i really need to move to a country with 6 months a year of night time, the sun is not my friend.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, Thank you

McCree lay curled tightly around the archer, twirling his fingers through Hanzo’s silky black hair. It was early morning, sometime past midnight but before the birds began their morning chirping. Reinhardt was snoring loudly, but that was not why the cowboy was awake. He stared at the screen of his comms, swearing a blue streak in his mind.

Of all the times to have a mission, the morning after his lover had a meltdown. The last time he had snuck out of bed had almost ended in them breaking up. He did not want to make a habit out of falling asleep next to Hanzo only to disappear in the middle of the night and let his lover wake up alone.

“Athena, can’t you send someone else?” he whispered into his comms.

“I am already holding Angela off the mission,” she answered.

“I appreciate that, but surely Winston can be the team leader? Or Reinhardt?” He wouldn’t mind the snoring to depart for a couple of days.

“They are already scheduled to be on the team.”

“Reinhardt’s tagalong? What’s her face, she’s keen to join up.”

“The brief excludes recruits, Brigitte can't cover for you.”

“I’m a recruit, purely on that logic. I was recruited by Reyes.”

“Your logic is flawed, Agent McCree.”

“My logic is perfect. Hanzo needs me here. Just look at him.”

“I have, your heart rates sink whenever you are together. Is this why humans are attracted to each other?”

“Stop monitoring our heart rates and no, nothing to do with heart rates.”

“You asked me to observe him, I believe your words were ‘spy on his cute ass’.”

“Shh. That was before.”

“Before you started disappearing into the room I am forbidden from looking in?”

“Trust me, you don’t need to know what happens in there… or the shower. The shower is on your forbidden list, right?”

“My sensors were not installed in the bathrooms, Winston said it was because it is rude to stare.”

“Winston is a wise monkey.”

McCree wrapped an arm around Hanzo’s waist. The archer stirred in his sleep but only to settle against the cowboy.

“I can’t convince you to let me stay?”

“I did not put you on the team to punish you. It’s not my fault you have natural leadership qualities needed for the successful completion of the mission.”

“Now you are just buttering me up.”

“Does flattery not get you what you want?”

“Not as often as you would think.” McCree sighed, knowing he was not going to win. “How long before preparations begin?”

“I can delay until sunrise, 2 hours.”

“Hm, yes please,” McCree murmured, dropping the comms on the pillow behind him and snuggling into the archer, who shifted and sighed contently in his sleep. If he only had two hours to cuddle, McCree was going to make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, sorry. I basically wanted to show McCree and Athena's relationship since she is the best hero in Overwatch


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, Thank you

Hanzo was warm in the cowboy’s embrace, trying to will McCree to stay there, but fate had other plans, as always. The archer did not want to pull away, but the cowboy made the choice for him, stepping back and releasing his warm grip.

“I’ll be back soon, beautiful,” the cowboy promised, running his fingers along the sides of Hanzo’s face before dipping in for a quick kiss.

“You better be,” Hanzo muttered. The archer wanted to tell the gunslinger he would miss him, but the other members of their team were milling about and he did not want their private affairs spread further than they had already. McCree has no such hang ups.

“I’ll miss you. I’ll have to console myself with that picture I snapped of you. You’ll have to pose for more, maybe send me ones when I am gone so I can long for you.” The cowboy droned on.

Genji, who happened to be in ear shot, raised an eyebrow at the conversation but somehow found the tact to not comment. He instead continued to load the medical packs Angela was handing him. She appeared to be in a foul mood.

“I should be accompanying all of you on the mission, not staying here on babysitting duty,” she said to no one in particular.

“Don’t stay on my account, by all means, join the mission,” Hanzo found himself saying before he realized what he was doing.

“You are not the only reason I am staying behind,” she snapped, turning on him. “Someone has to watch over the recruits, someone they are not terrified of.”

“Perhaps if they knew the whole story instead of the whispers behind my back they would not be terrified,” he shot back, stepping away from McCree to square off with Mercy. He had had enough. He was done being pushed back, being made to feel guilty and a monster.

It was true that he had his faults, that he had blood on his hands, but so had everyone else in Overwatch. They were all criminals just for joining. He was not going to back down for any one any more, Genji and Angela included.

The medic narrowed her eyes at Hanzo before turning and marching off, presumably back to her infirmary. Her heels clicking on the asphalt was the only sound for a moment before McCree let out a low whistle.

“Damn, darlin’, you sure told her.”

“I said nothing she didn’t start,” Hanzo said carefully, casting a neutral gaze over his teammates. No one met his eyes, not even Genji, but they were all listening carefully. “I am not the one picking the fight, if Angela wants to keep punishing me for my past, then she must get use to me defending myself. I am not her punching bag.”

“Good for you, love.” He was surprised when Tracer backed him up. The petite brunette smiled carefully at him. “Stand up for yourself.”

Hanzo bowed his head at her in thanks before turning back to McCree, giving him a peck on the cheek. He turned away and walked up to Genji.

“Be safe, brother,” he told the ninja. Genji shuffled awkwardly for a moment, then pulled a surprised Hanzo into a hug.

“And you, brother.”

Take off happened quickly after that. Brief well wishes and goodbyes were exchanged by the team, Hanzo and who Hanzo assumed was Reinhardt’s pupil. She stood a short distance from the archer as they watched the Orca lift off, Lena at the helm, echoing it out to sea.

“For the record, I am not quaking in my boots at the sight of you,” she said loudly, turning to Hanzo and putting her hands on her hips. “Angela needs to be brought down a peg, everyone thinks she is just so great and clever.” She drew out the ‘so’ into a long whine.

“You speak as if you know her well,” Hanzo answered. He was no mood for small talk, but the girl was being sociable and he had no qualms with her.

“She is a family friend. Since I can remember it was Mercy, Mercy, Mercy.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m Brigitte Lindholm, Torbjörn is my dad.”

Hanzo nodded, he had no idea who her father was, but did not want to insult her.

“Hanzo Shimada,” he introduced himself, knowing she knew already.

“Reinhardt’s been telling me stories of the missions, but he… embellishes. Are you really able to shoot dragons from your bow?” She looked dreamy eyed, as if imagining the feat.

“Only when I absolutely have to. Normally I just shoot arrows,” he answered carefully.

“When you are healed I would love to see it,” she said wide eyed, before her enthusiasm faded. “If they even let me go on a mission.”

“I take it you are not a normal recruit, you are Reinhardt’s pupil?” Hanzo was surprised how easily he was talking with Brigitte. They had left the helipad and were on their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

“I’m the big guy’s squire, he has been teaching me how to fight and I have modified my weapons to generate a healing field with a wide range.” The implied, ‘better than Angela’s’ hung in the air unsaid.

“Impressive, I would think you would be highly requested in the field,” Hanzo said truthfully. If the German was teaching her, she would surely shield her team in some capacity and someone who could provide healing to more than one teammate would be of great help.

“You’d think, but everyone is being overprotective. It’s probably going to get worse when my dad shows up, he is on his way. Apparently has a surprise for everyone. Probably a new turret design,” she sighed.

They had dished up food and sat down to eat their meals. Hanzo had dug in, but she was holding her fork limply between her fingers, her head resting in one hand.

“Overwatch is not what I thought it would be. Should have known Reinhardt’s stories were more of the same,” she sighed.

“It’s not what I expected either,” he answered, barely able to keep the smile from his face as he thought of the cowboy. No matter the bad, he was glad to have met McCree. The gunslinger had him smitten and that cut through all the bad.

“I never knew Jesse well, my mom kept us away from Overwatch, but my dad always said he was a good kid. You two look happy together,” Briggitte commented, sticking a forkful of breakfast in her mouth, raising her eyebrows at the archer expectantly. They were bonding, she wanted to get personal. For a moment Hanzo wanted to brush her off, but…

“He is… kind, far kinder that I deserve.”

“I doubt you don’t deserve kindness. I like talking to you, and I doubt him being kind is the only reason you are together. He is very rugged and good looking.”

Hanzo found himself shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. This girl was likely close to half his age and she was dishing for details about his and McCree’s relationship. He was not sure about their relationship himself, even though it was progressing better than he could have ever hoped for.

“He makes me happy,” he answered lamely, even to himself. He did not want to overthink his relationship with the cowboy. The answer seemed to satisfy Briggitte though as she nodded satisfied.

“That’s what Mom always says about dad, too,” she mused returning to her meal. Somehow that comment made Hanzo’s heart beat just a little faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell I am excited for Briggitte? This was supposed to be a conversation with Mei and having them bonding instead but yeah, the ice demon can wait ;p. Playing on ps4 has it’s drawback -.-


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lizar for all your hard work in editing

The Watchpoint was a terribly boring place for Hanzo with McCree gone. He made himself scarce around both the recruits and Angela, which left Briggitte and Mei as his only company. After having breakfast with the former, he had run into the latter who had asked him to join her for a cup of tea. Brigitte had excused herself, claiming she had a piece of armor she wanted to finish repairing for Reinhardt before the knight brought her more work upon his return, but the archer wondered if she had exhausted her capacity of small talk with him.

“I was stationed down at Ecopoint Antarctica, so I only really know Winston, being a fellow scientist,” Mei answered Hanzo’s question on knowing his brother.

“So you are a scientist?” Hanzo asked interested as he poured water into his cup. The Watchpoint was terribly stocked as far as tea was concerned, but at least they had green tea teabags. He bobbed the bag into the water as Mei made herself a cup of milk tea.

“I am a climatologist,” she said nodding. They picked up their cups and she led him to a part of the base he had not been to before where she had set up a small lab. “It is kind of ironic, I think. By being here I legitimize our cover story of studying climate change.”

“Why did you leave the Ecopoint?” he asked as she indicated a chair for him to sit in. Around him there we parts of machinery and piles of documents. A tiny robot lifted into the air as Mei sat down with her cup and chirped excitedly as it spun between them. Mei stuck out a hand to pet it and it settled in her lap like a content puppy.

“We were trapped, snowed in and desperate. My team and I cryogenically froze ourselves to weather the storm…” she paused, a pained look on her face, “I am the only one who made it.”

“I am sorry, I did not mean to bring up painful memories,” Hanzo muttered into his cup, ashamed of himself. She took off her glasses and wiped at her eyes.

“You were unconscious when I made contact and we have not spent time together, I have learned to expect questions.”

“Still, you knew about me.”

“Only because Genji was anxious to get back to see if you were alright. He practically threw me into the Orca by the time they found me and Snowball,” she said patting the little robot.

“Really?” Hanzo tried to sound nonchalant but he was not fooling the scientist.

“I know the tension cannot be easy between you and Genji, but he cares.” Hanzo sighed, he was the bad guy again simply because he had reached his limit the day before and she had been there to witness it.

“Sorry. I know you care too. I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth,” she said looking so downcast Hanzo could not be mad at her.

“Genji is not really the problem.”

“It can’t be easy, carrying your reputation around,” she said pensively before giving him a small smile. “How about a biscuit?”

Blinking at the sudden change of subject, he took one out of the offered tin. He chewed it thoughtfully as Mei took one herself, dipping it into her tea.

“I try to be optimistic,” she said after a moment. “My friends use to joke that it was my superpower. I think that everything here will settle down and we will become a team.”

“I do not wish to cause problems,” he said uncertainly, remembering the exchange with Mercy that morning. Perhaps he would leave, that would create harmony. Sure it would hurt McCree worse than Hanzo ever wanted to hurt him, but… he could not complete the thought. He could not even consider leaving the cowboy; he just could not hurt Jesse.

“All teams have teething problems,” she smiled, offering him another biscuit.

Hanzo spent another half an hour awkwardly talking with Mei. He had even less in common with her than he had with Brigitte, but he had spent a pleasant time getting to know them. He had been so focused on Genji, Mercy and McCree that he had not bothered to get to know anyone else. He promised himself that he would spend time with Lena and Reinhardt when they returned… after he welcomed the cowboy home. He hoped that would be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad we met Brigitte first, Mei is as awkward as I am


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the edit Lizar

Hanzo was shivering by the time he made it to the sleeping quarters. A storm had washed in from the ocean and, even though he had not gotten caught in the rain, the temperature drop had frozen him to the bone.

Digging through his trunk for something warm to wear proved to be futile. He had his jacket, but he would never be comfortable sleeping in it in his current condition. He needed a sweatshirt or something long sleeved and tight fitting to fit under the sling. Nothing he had fit the description.

He cast an eye over McCree’s trunk as he rose. He did not want to dig into the cowboy’s privacy, but at the same time he wanted to be warm and McCree was good at being warm.

Carefully, Hanzo lifted the lid of the trunk. The cowboy was neater than he expected. He pulled out a long sleeve t-shirt with the slogan “Save a horse, Ride a cowboy” embossed across the chest. The archer frowned at the shirt. It was somehow exactly the type of shirt he expected the gunslinger to own. He had nothing better though.

Taking the shirt and his own pair of sweatpants, he retreated to the bathroom.

Carefully, Hanzo unstrapped his sling and straighten out his arm. He still had muscle pain, a dull ache that intensified as he moved his arm.

The elder Shimada undressed quickly and stepped under the warm water of the shower, shivering unhappily as his flesh realized just how cold he actually was. It took a minute or two for him to warm up. He turned off the water, dried and dressed, making for bed before he had time to cool off, holding the sling in his hand and letting his arm be free of its confines for the first time since his injury. Moving it hurt enough that Hanzo reluctantly strapped himself back in.

He lay down pulling both his and McCree’s blankets onto himself before picking up his comm. After debating with himself Hanzo typed in a message.

8:56pm [Hanzo] I borrowed a shirt. It is cold tonight.

Hanzo did not expect McCree to answer him almost instantaneously.

8:56pm [McCree] Wish I was there to warm you up. Borrow whatever you need, beautiful.

8:57pm [Hanzo] How is the mission going?

After a moment Hanzo added to his message, feeling that he had been too dismissive

8:57pm [Hanzo] I miss your warmth.

8:58pm [McCree] Hmmm, wouldn’t mind being there warming you up and then some. Mission is going way too slowly. Wish I was in bed with you, I would take care of you.

Hanzo could not help blushing as he carefully hid his face with the comm device. McCree was so forward, even when they were apart.

8:59pm [McCree] Your picture is not enough, no matter how much the bite mark around your nipple excites me. When the sling’s not in the way I want to mark you again.

9:00pm [Hanzo] You should be focusing on the mission so you can finish and come home.

9:01pm [McCree] Can’t help it that just thinking about you makes me hard, beautiful and it’s impossible to stop thinking about you when I start.

9:02pm [Hanzo] I have been thinking about you too.

Hanzo admitted, shifting himself to make sure no one could see the effect McCree was having on him. The recruits were throwing him looks, but he ignored them as his comm pinged again.

9:03pm [McCree] Dirty, smutty things I hope.

Hanzo took a deep breath that he released slowly. He had one thing that kept running through his mind, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell the cowboy.

9:05pm [McCree] Don’t go quiet just yet beautiful.

Taking another breath Hanzo put his desire into writing.

9:06pm [Hanzo] I keep thinking of last night in the shower and your finger inside me… I want… MORE of you inside me.

McCree was silent for a few painful minutes. Hanzo could hardly breathe as he waited. When the next message came through he was greeted by a picture, not words. He gulped, the cowboy had sent him a dick pic. A pearly drop was balanced on the purple head of the cowboy’s cock, begging to be licked off. Knowing McCree, he was just about to release. Hanzo licked his lips, looking over the recruits. They were almost settled in for the night. He could almost sneak back into the bathroom to take care of his aching erection without anyone seeing his bulge.

9:10pm [McCree] See what you do to me?

9:11pm [Hanzo] I am in a similar state.

9:11pm [McCree] Damn darling, I am not gonna survive being away from you if you tell me that. I might have to steal the Orca and come take care of you. I want to make you cum and hear those little moans you make.

Hanzo was out of bed and into the bathroom as fast as he could move, the recruits be damned. He yanked his pants down and took himself in hand. He had dropped his comms onto the basin, McCree’s dick pic full screen as he took care of himself. The cowboy had pushed him so close to the edge that it took no time for him to release.

9:17pm [Hanzo] You just did.

He typed as he rode the feeling of his orgasm.

9:22pm [McCree] Fuck, beautiful, you make me want to go AWOL, so I can take that sweet ass of yours and pound you into the mattress... You made me cum just by telling me that you came.

The archer cleaned himself up and returned to bed. If anyone noticed his sudden departure they gave no indication and pretended to be asleep.

9:25pm [McCree] Keep warm tonight, beautiful. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you.

Hanzo smiled as he typed out his message.

9:25pm [Hanzo] Come home safe, cowboy. I love you too.

Hanzo settled into bed again, his arm still aching, his body still cold wherever the night air touched him and still missing the cowboy, but their, in his opinion at least, incredibly hot conversation had him falling in love with McCree and his directness all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by a 7 hour ps4 update :/ I hate my internet connection but I should be getting fiber soon then periodical slow as dirt internet speeds should be a thing of the past, fingers crossed.
> 
> Also 0.o wow this came out of nowhere. Like the next scene was going to be meeting Bastion and Torb, (which really should be no surprise to anyone). I had McCree sending a dick pic in mind chapters ago (which since I write so fast is probably not as long ago as I think) but then Hanzo was having a panic attack and the idea got shelved but damn it came back with a vengeance tonight 0.o;


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit by Lizar, Thank You

Morning broke grey and cold over the Watchpoint, a bleary reminder to Hanzo that his cowboy was not there. The world around him felt amiss as if the universe was waiting for something to go wrong.  The archer had slept on his slinged arm, curling in on himself during his restless night trying to find a warmth that kept eluding him. His shoulder ached, his arm ached, and his head was fuzzy. He was not looking forward to a whole day filled with nothing. He could not stay in bed either.

Reluctantly he rose, swapping out his sweatpants for jeans but staying in McCree’s shirt as he swung his jacket around his shoulders, slipping the arm he had use of through the sleeve and zipping it up after several fruitless tries.

Being out of commission was becoming a hassle. He took the painkillers he had forgotten about the night before, the pleasant memory of his tryst with the cowboy fading in the light of his pain. Hanzo brushed his teeth and hair before heading out of the sleeping quarters to face the day. He wanted his cowboy, he wanted the use of his arm, but mostly he wanted the looks to stop. As he walked, he felt the recruits’ judgment following him. He just wanted to be left alone.

Planning on skipping breakfast, he headed for the helipad instead in the vain hope of seeing the Orca there early. He knew he was being stupid, of course, it would not be there, but he had an itch in his brain that drove him to see the empty space for himself. Besides, it was something to do and the walk there was exercise.

“Hanzo!” someone called, and he turned to see Brigette’s eager face. “My dad is almost here, want to wait for him with me?”

“Um… I guess,” he said gruffly, his voice thick from sleep. Brigette turned her head to look at him.

“You are not a morning person, are you? Let’s get some coffee in you first,” she said cheerfully as she stepped behind him and pushed him towards the cafeteria.

“No, it is fine. What about your father?” Hanzo protested as she pushed him along. She was stronger than she first appeared.

“He’s not here yet, coffee,” she insisted. Having no options, since fighting her was not something the archer was keen on, he let her push him forward.

He stood awkwardly as she made him a cup and handed it to him, always aware of the eyes on him. The chatter in the cafeteria was focused on him, little whispers like ‘kin-slayer’, ‘slut of a slut’, ‘the cowboy’s whore’ and the surprisingly uncreative ‘killer’.

“Ignore them,” Mei told him as she joined them, her own cup of tea in her hand.

“It is not that easy,” he said, staring down one particular recruit that was making a lewd comment out loud. The man sulked back under the intense gaze.

“They’ll soon get tired of you and find someone else,” Brigette said she led them back towards the helipad.

“I grow tired of waiting,” Hanzo said as he took a sip of coffee.

They made it to the helipad, Brigette and Mei exchanging small talk like it was the easiest thing in the world while Hanzo trailed behind them in silence, wondering if they would notice if he turned off at one of the intersections and disappeared to do his own thing. He was not in a good mood, definitely not up for company, but the two kept asking him little questions and it seemed rude to just leave.

“I need something to test my new healing equipment on. It’s kinetic, so I need to swing and hit something, but I feel bad hitting the practice droids. They keep saying ‘ow’.” Brigette was telling Mei.

Hanzo smirked, he had found the sound disturbing as well, but he did not tell the two that as the conversation was moving ahead.

“I could make you an ice wall, would that work?” Mei offered.

“It would, at least for the test.”

“Let me set that up, we’ll test it while waiting for Torbjorn.” She retreated to her lab as they continued on, now in silence.

“Not up for talking today?” Brigette finally asked to break the silence.

“I had a bad night,” Hanzo replied, rubbing at his shoulder. The pain pills had not helped. They reached the helipad, but Brigette’s father had not arrived yet.

“Let me test my healing equipment’s effect on you then, I might even do a better job than Mercy,” she teased, sticking out her tongue.

“I highly doubt that,” Angela said as she approached them from behind, her high heels clicking. She did not look friendly, but not exactly cruel either, merely exasperated. Mei was with her, bringing Snowball and some complicated looking equipment Hanzo could swear had been a hairdryer at some point.

“We’ll see. Mei, can you make the ice wall?” Brigette asked stepping forward into a clear space next to the helipad. She pulled her mace from her belt.

“Yes.” Mei fumbled with the device, jumping just a little when a wall of ice suddenly appeared before Brigette. “Sorry,” she said to no one in particular.

Brigette swung her weapon and suddenly a healing aura enveloped Hanzo. Already his pain was subsiding and, with it, his mood lifted a little.

“Wow,” Mei said beside him, having retreated. Apparently, she was feeling the effects too.

“It’s working great! Precision Swedish engineering!” Brigette shouted in glee as she kept swinging.

“It could be useful,” Angela said noncommittally. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a little frown between her eyes as if she could not quite figure out the technology. “Based on my designs?”

“Nah, the direct beam wouldn’t work, not enough range. Came up with this watching Reinhardt. I’d hate to be tethered to him when he charges.” Hanzo could see Mercy huff a little.

“A solid connection provides more healing,” she said simply.

“But to one person. This field can keep several members of a team up and going.” The ice wall disintegrated before her with a final hard blow and the aura disappeared. Brigette turned on Angela as if to say something, but the next moment her face lit up.

“My dad is here,” she said putting her mace back into her belt. They all retreated to make room for the craft. It skipped to a landing and Angela stepped forward, apparently even more eager that Brigette to see Torbjorn.

She froze as the side of the craft opened revealing a bastion unit. Hanzo recognized the omnic at once, really who could not? The scourge of the omnic crises was the monsters under the bed and hiding in the dark places of the world.

  
Without thinking, the archer stepped forward, covering Angela as he pulled his arm out of the sling painfully. He had no bow, but that didn’t mean he had no weapon. The dragons flashed through his tattoo, lighting, and pain even before he could call them. He staggered, the pain intense, but the moment he lost focus Brigette stepped beside him, lifting her shield to cover them both.

“Ice wall, coming up,” Mei warned and blocked off the entrance to the carrier.  
“When you are ready,” Brigette said cradling an arm around Hanzo as he straightened his hurt arm again.

“Ryū ga waga…” But the next words never left him.  
“What foolishness is going on out there? Let me out!” an angry voice called from inside the carrier.

“Dad?” Brigette said and dropped her shield, Mei did the same with the wall.

An angry dwarf stepped from the craft, scowling at them all. 

“Is that any way to greet me?” he asked Angela who stood staring at the bastion, her mouth open. Torbjorn looked back as if remembering. “Oh, it. Yes, mostly harmless. Seems to like birdies and trees and flowers rather than shooting people. Had to take it somewhere. Couldn’t leave it to be destroyed.”

“So, you brought it here?” Angela said, finally finding her voice. “He was bad enough, but this?” She froze again as if seeing Hanzo for the first time. “You protected me,” she said rushing to help Brigette hold him up from the other side.

“What’s wrong with him?” Torbjorn asked, scratching at his beard.

“Not as much as I tend to think,” Angela said softly looking over at the bastion unit that gave her a little unsure ‘boop’ sound. She looked away from it and towards Hanzo. “Your arm is still painful?” she asked concerned.

“I forgot to take my painkillers last night and slept on it, “he answered, hissing as she moved his arm to help lift him better.

“It should not be this bad. Back to the med bay.” Mei swapped out with Brigette so she could stay behind with her father. As they left, Hanzo could hear Brigette gushing over the bastion, her fear forgotten. It would have been endearing if his vision wasn’t tinged with red.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar

The scanner moved slowly down Hanzo’s arm, Mercy frowning as she read the readings.

“There is ongoing necrosis within the wound … it doesn’t make any sense…” she murmured, picking up her staff and running a healing beam directly into the archer’s arm.

“Does that feel better?”

Hanzo nodded uncertainly. The pain was gone until the beam was turned off and then it seeped back in. He told Mercy as much.

“I removed all traces of the poison, what is causing this?” she wondered out loud as she took a sample of his blood and instructed Hanzo to lie down. He stayed sitting instead, watching her work. It was strange seeing her flustered. She went from machine to machine, pulling books from her bookshelf, opening them before replacing them again.

“I don’t understand,” she said, coming over to Hanzo, shining a light in his eyes and checking his vitals.

“Does this mean you will get your wish?” Hanzo asked uncertainty. Angela flinched.

“I deserve that. No, your vitals are strong, but somehow Widow’s poison seems to be regenerating within your body.”

“I want to see Jesse,” he said sinking down onto the bed exhausted. “And this stupid sling off.”

“I can’t bring McCree home, but I can take the sling off for you.”

“Please,” he said as Angela unstrapped him. He stretched his arm out, hissing in pain. Angela ran her cool hands over his forehead and down his arm.

“You are burning up. You did not have a fever earlier.” She scanned him again. “How are your vital signs dropping so quickly?” she said alarmed.

“I’m cold, I want Jesse. Jesse is warm,” he murmured.

It felt like Hanzo had only closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them a soft healing aura was washing over him and he was no longer in the med bay but on a stretcher outside. Brigitte was swinger her mace at another ice wall.

“Keep going, he is coming around,” Angela encouraged, running her scanner over Hanzo.

“This is not as easy as I make it look, you know,” Brigitte smirked in reply. She stepped back wiping sweat from her brow as the ice wall collapsed. She only rested for a moment before indicating that Mei should create another wall.

“What is going on?” Hanzo asked as Angela helped him sit up.

“Poison producing nanobots were hidden within your fractured bone. Angela’s direct healing was too narrowly focused to destroy them all at once and the more she spot healed, the better adapted replicate bots became against her technology. Brigitte’s wide field healing is taking care of them all at once,” Mei explained as she sat down next to Hanzo. “You are looking better.”

“The pain is all but gone”, he said rolling his shoulder, it was true. He was feeling better than he had in days.

“I should have been taking care of you instead of pretending you were not there and doing the bare minimum ,” Angela said guiltily. “I should have picked up the reappearance of the poison, but even when McCree asked me if your pain was normal I ignored it.”

“Jesse asked?” Hanzo frowned at her.

“He sent me a message on the comms, said you were hot and cold and in pain. I said it was because you were pushing yourself too far, what with losing your temper and all. I didn’t realize it was all a symptom of your body continuing to battle the poison. I have been a terrible doctor to you. I let my personal feelings for Genji cloud my judgment.”

“I…” Hanzo was not sure how to respond. He didn’t want to just say it was fine, he understood. He was tired of being ashamed of himself and on the back foot for the rest of his life, but she was basically apologizing and he didn’t want to throw it back in her face either.

“For now, let’s all get along until Hanzo is feeling better, yes?” Mei interjected. “We still have Bastion to hide from the recruits and Winston has let us know they have picked up a new teammate and they are heading back.

“Jesse is coming home? Did Winston say if anyone was hurt?”

“Genji burnt out one of his cooling units, but everyone else is fine,” Mercy let him know.

The ice wall dropped and she scanned Hanzo again, nodding her satisfaction as Brigitte sat down hard onto the ground panting.

“The nanobots have been neutralized, but I think I should keep you overnight for observation.” Hanzo nodded, feeling tired but better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I almost kill Hanzo... at least for awhile. Now I need to figure out who the new teammate is. I hate myself sometimes, writing wise.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar

Hanzo stepped out of the shower, his body wrapped in a towel while drying his hair with a second. His legs still felt weak, but whether it was from the poison or nerves over McCree’s return and the promise of being, as the cowboy put it, pounded into the mattress, the archer could not tell. He leaned against the basin as he dropped his towel to the floor, exposing his body. He ran a hand down to his nipple, knowing his cowboy would be marking him there again. His knees trembled as his hand slid over his hip and snaked between his cheeks, pressing a finger against his opening until it sank in a little bit. Could he even take Jesse’s huge cock?

He pulled it away and braced himself against the basin as a tremor rattled through him. He was definitely still feeling the effects of his prolonged exposure to the poison, even though Angela assured him that the toxin producing bots were out of his system and he felt better, no longer aching. The sling was also a thing of the past.

Hanzo dressed quickly, Angela had found him an Overwatch long sleeved t-shirt and new sweatpants that fit from the uniforms they provided to the recruits. He supposed it was better than borrowing the next shirt down from McCree’s which proclaimed “I’d share a tent on Brokeback”. He was not sure what it meant, but knowing the gunslinger it was probably lewd. Not that he could judge, he wanted the man after all.

Carefully he made his way back to his bed in the med bay and sank down on it. He was so sick of feeling helpless and weak. Angela came around with her scanner, a little frown on her face.

“Are you feeling better or worse?” she asked.

“Better, the pain is gone, but I am feeling very weak.” Concerned, the medic ran her scanner over the archer.

“Your vitals are better, but the prolonged exposure is taking its toll. You need to rest and build up your strength. I will give you an immune booster. You have been under too much stress, so your body’s having a hard time recuperating.

“There is nothing I can do about stress when most of the base despises me,” he answered back, lifting an arm to cover his eyes. The full lights of the med bay were too bright. Angela dimmed them and sat down next to Hanzo. She rolled up his sleeve and a momentary sting was all he felt of the shot. Angela pressed a cotton wool to his arm and taped it down.

“Can I go?” Hanzo asked when it was clear that Angela was not going to respond to him.

“I would much rather keep you for observation. Try to get some sleep, I’ll wake you when the Orca arrives. We have all been called for a debriefing as soon as it lands.”

“Very well,” the archer conceded. Angela hovered and he turned his head to look at her. “Was there something else?” Hanzo fully expect her to huff at him and leave but she stood her ground.

“You have every reason to be upset with me.”

“As hard as it might be for you to believe I am not upset. All I want it to be well again. That and to be left to enjoy the little bit of happiness I have with Jesse in peace, though I doubt we will be allowed to. Overwatch seems to just want to punish me for my past and Jesse for his reputation.”

“If you care for him then his reputation shouldn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t, to me, but the recruits are being antagonistic because of false rumors about his promiscuity. Blaming me for my past deeds, deeds that I will never forgive myself for is deserved, but using Jesse’s affections to degrade what we have is a different matter entirely.”

“You worry that they will hurt your relationship?”

“No, I worry they will hurt the cowboy,” Hanzo said sitting up. He could not believe he was having this conversation with Mercy of all people, perhaps his biggest critic and someone who had admitted to wanting him dead, even if she was ashamed of herself for thinking it. “You probably don’t want to hear my problems, since they are not health related.”

“I have known Jesse for a long time. He is not as strong as he likes to make himself appear. If you lean too much on him, he will break.”

“It is not my intention to simply lean on him,” Hanzo answered back angrily. The doctor clearly thought that he was using the cowboy for his own emotional crutch. He felt ashamed for the times he had burdened McCree with his problems, with Genji, with everything.

He realized how selfish he had been since they became whatever they were. Jesse shared bits of himself, about Blackwatch for example, and all Hanzo did was turn it around to be about his drama with Genji. Perhaps Mercy was right, he hated admitting.

“Jesse loves easily and he can be very selfless. He gets taken advantage of, Overwatch has misused him in the past. Take care that it doesn’t again.”

Hanzo blinked at Angela. She was not insinuating that he was using McCree but rather that Overwatch was? He could hardly believe it.

“I know you expect the worst of me. Why tell me to look after Jesse?”

“Because you already do,” she said with a shrug, and turned to go.

 

Hanzo was feeling stronger by the time the cowboy strutted off the Orca, making a beeline for him and pulling him close for a passionate kiss. Jesse’s hands went to his ass, indicating with little tugs that he wanted to lift the elder Shimada so that Hanzo would have to wrap his legs around McCree’s waist, but the archer was too self conscious to allow it.

“Want you,” the cowboy growled in his ear and Hanzo could feel himself flush.

“Why don’t we get greeted like that after a mission?” Reinhardt’s smirk was audible.

“You could try, but my brother would probably bite you,” Genji said wearily. “You could always try kissing Torbjörn,” the cyborg continued with a bow to the engineer.

“There is a mental image I don’t need,” Brigitte sighed shaking her head as she went around the German checking his amour. “You dented the breastplate and shoulder guard again, stop rocketing into walls,” she complained at him.

“A necessity. You should have seen what remained of the wall, your armor turned it into pebbles.”

“Flattering me does not make up for the damage,” she said hotly.

“Perhaps I should try kissing your brother, Genji. His bite can’t be worse that Brigitte’s bark,” he said laughing at his own joke.

“If it’s all the same, I’ll stick to the cowboy, you might be too much for me, since a wall stands no chance,” Hanzo said in what he hoped was a joking tone. He felt foolish as everyone stared at him for a moment, but then Tracer laughed, followed by Reinhardt and the rest. He was rewarded by McCree squeezing his ass again.

“I hate to be a wet blanket, but we have a meeting to get to,” Winston said moving his glasses up his nose.

They all filed into the debriefing room, everyone freezing for a moment when they saw Bastion, expect for Zenyatta who approached the unit interested. The bastion beeped softly.

“They say they are sorry for scaring you and that they hope you are alright after you collapsed,” he translated for Hanzo.

“It was not your fault. I was sick,” Hanzo said with a sidelong glance at McCree who had tightened his grip around Hanzo’s waist.

Bastion beeped again.

“They say that they miss being outside, with the birdies and the flowers as the bearded one likes to say.”

“Cheeky tin can!” Torbjörn grumbled.

“Why bring it here?” Genji asked. “We are making waves as it is. Helix is even sending a small team to join us and they are UN funded, we can hardly afford them finding a Bastion here.”

“Helix? Fareeha is joining us?” Mercy asked, her excitement clear at the news.

“Yes, and the Russians and Koreans have also reached out about adding agents to our ranks, unofficially,” Winston added. He looked grave.

“The world is rallying behind us, unofficial. We are at war, ladies and gentlemen,” McCree said stepping forward and placing his hands on the back of his chair. “If you would all take your seats.”

There was a scuffled and McCree continued once everyone was settled.

“Talon has been growing bolder and has attacked key locations around the globe. We have gained info from the data-mine Genji managed to plant that has put us in a desirable position. We are still officially operating illegally, but it is only matter of time.”

“What will happen to you when we are legit?” Tracer asked suddenly. Hanzo turned to her frowning.

“You’ll have to hide me in the same bunker we hide Bastion in. If we go legit we can’t have any criminals in positions of power, we are not making the same mistakes that brought us down in the first place.

“But you’re innocent!” she protested.

“Anyone who believes me innocent is a fool, darlin’. I was Blackwatch and I was a criminal. There are some things that are unforgivable. It’s not likely I will get a free pass. We can’t jeopardize ourselves, not if Overwatch becomes legit.”

“I would not worry about that until it happens,” Torbjörn interjected. “Jack and Gabriel fucked up our reputation when they destroyed the Swiss Headquarters. The governments are not just going to welcome us back so easily. They will use us, as long as we are useful, but don’t expect loyalty.”

“He is right,” Reinhardt backed up his friend. “They threw us away, they will have us clean up the mess and then get rid of us again.”

“It is our mess, Talon has Blackwatch tactics, Blackwatch soldiers. Who knows how deep their ties are,” McCree said, folding his arms across his chest.

“Deeper than you think,” a voice said behind them. Hanzo did not recognize it, but it had a profound effect on most of the people in the room. They rose to their feet and Mercy even pressed her hands to her mouth as she let out a cry.

“Jack?” McCree said in disbelief, stepping towards the man who had entered the debriefing room. He stopped dead when the next person, a woman, stepped into the room.

“Hallo, Jesse. What a fine leader you have become,” she said. Behind them a much younger woman entered.

“Sorry I am late; I had to pick up my team. I believe they don’t need introductions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum bum. So the stakes, they have been raised, we are getting more plot, more characters and Hanzo standing up to Mercy... sort of. 
> 
> I have a commission I need to work on this week so updates might be either short or more spaced out since I have never made a coat of arms before and have not idea what I am doing. They might not be affected at all. We’ll have to play it by ear


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Kottkungen and LunaPatrova who had me giggling after reading their comments. Texas garbage fire is the best description of McCree I have ever read and I rewrote a section just so Ana could kick someone’s ass. 
> 
> I am loving how hyped you all are for Jack and Ana, I hope this chapter isn’t a disappointment.
> 
> Also we are on 30 chapters!! Holy Kobuki Hanzo you guys!
> 
> Edited by Lizar, thank you

The cowboy was pacing back and forth, working from one revelation to the next under Hanzo’s watchful gaze. They had retreated as soon as the meeting ended, away from Jack Morrison and the shocking reveal that Reaper was McCree’s former boss, Gabriel Reyes.

“Everywhere I look I find ghosts,” the cowboy muttered as he turned, the smoke of his cigarillo following him. “Bastions, Ana Amari, Jack, Gabe. You’re not gonna turn into some kind of Japanese demon on me, right beautiful?”

“Not more than I already am,” Hanzo tried to joke, but it was not the time. McCree smiled at it but the smile never made it to his eyes.

They were back at the defunct Blackwatch HQ.

“And what was that Bastion saying about you fainting?” McCree took off his hat and wiped his brow.

“I did not faint… I collapsed, fully conscious, because…” Hanzo fell silent. Was this really the time to add to the gunslinger’s worries?

“Don’t go all quiet on me, Hanzo, not now,” McCree warned. He was different, not relaxed and joking but serious with the potential to be mean.

“Angela failed to find poison producing nanobots within my injury, something to do with how her healing tech works. I collapsed when I tried to use my dragons on Bastion. Brigitte healed me as she uses a wide area of healing that encompasses the whole body.”

He did not expect McCree to punch the wall so hard that a crack formed floor to ceiling, but the cowboy did just that and was swearing a blue streak that only ended when Hanzo wrapped his arms around McCree’s chest from behind.

“I don’t understand why you are so worked up. Isn’t it a good thing to have two of your…our leaders back?”

“They had me thinking they were dead,” McCree said quietly, but the anger had gone out of him, replaced by sadness. “What did you do when you found out Genji was alive all along?”

Hanzo burrowed his face in McCree’s back.

“I tried to shoot him,” the archer admitted, his voice muffled by the cowboy shirt. McCree laughed joylessly.

“I wanted to blow Jack’s brains out back there. Everyone was so happy to see him back but…”

“He wasn’t there when it mattered,” Hanzo finished.

“No. I stepped in when Winston couldn’t handle the recall by himself, I ran missions despite being a wanted criminal in every god damned place we visited. I left you to be sick on your own for the team’s sake and now it’s gonna be golden boy Jack leading us again like he wasn’t the reason everything went to shit in the first place.”

“What happened back then?”

“I left before the end, so what the final straw was I will never know, but Jack let Gabe do horrible things in the name of ‘the greater good’ and it must have bitten him in the ass.”

“Like recruiting a 16 year old into a black ops organization?”

“Life or prison,” Jesse sneered. He turned around to face Hanzo, his features grey. “Convincing a member of a criminal family to betray his brother. Killing, torture, bringing in a mad scientist to do god knows what. Funding terror groups in certain parts of the world to topple their leaders. They got one thing right, a Blackwatch was dirty.”

“And Jack turned a blind eye?”

“He covered it up; he knew and he let it happen. He is as much to blame as Gabe was, more so. I don’t have clean hands, but I chose to be better by the end, even if I was too late. I should have done what I wanted to do when I first got the recall message. Delete it and get drunk.”

“We can still do that. We can leave.”

McCree shook his head.

“I can’t let Jack ruin what I tried to fix.” He sighed bending his face into Hanzo’s hair. “All I wanted to do today was come home and make love to you until neither of us could see straight. I’m sorry for dumping my misery on you, beautiful.”

“Like I don’t owe you for all the drama with Genji.”

“I’d take drama with him any day. Are you better now, my love?” the cowboy asked pulling out of Hanzo’s arms before leading him to the grass outside the building. He pulled the archer into his lap as he ran his hand over Hanzo’s forehead as if checking his temperature.

Feeling bold Hanzo shifted himself in McCree’s lap until they were facing each other.

“I am no longer wearing the shirt, but I am well enough to save a horse.” He thrust a little, making his meaning clear. McCree grinned at the gesture.

“Wouldn’t mind having you ride my cock like a bucking bronco… I swear to god whoever is coming to interrupt is getting a bullet between the eyes,” he called out at the loud clang of footsteps approaching.

A moment later Bastion appeared followed by Torbjörn, Zenyatta and a stunned looking Reinhardt. The big German was apparently not taking the revelation that Ana Amari was alive any better than McCree was.

“You love birds will have to find somewhere else to say disturbing cowboy innuendoes at each other, that is if you don’t want Bastion watching,” Torbjörn told them.

“Why you have to hide them here?” McCree asked indignant, holding on tightly to Hanzo when the archer tried to extract himself. Not willing to fight off the cowboy in front of others, he remained where he was, but turned his face to hide it against McCree’s shoulder.

“Jack said,” Reinhardt muttered , “I can’t believe Ana was alive and didn’t tell me…” he trailed off, clearly hurt.

“She didn’t even tell Fareeha, big guy,” McCree told the German, trying to be comforting. Reinhardt was not taking the revelation well. His face crumpled for a moment before he composed himself.

“Jack said that no one will come looking if they don’t know there is somewhere to look,” Torbjörn explained.

“I like how we all just go back to bending over backwards for Jack Morrison as soon as he shows up,” McCree answered as he stood up, throwing Hanzo over his shoulder.

“Let me down, cowboy,” Hanzo yelped at him, but McCree just tightened his grip on Hanzo’s hips.

“Hush, I can’t afford you slipping away right now.” Hanzo used McCree’s back to lift himself up to look behind him. Both Torbjörn and Reinhardt were giving him amused looks.

“We are not bending over backwards for Jack, but at least here it is out of trouble and can enjoy the sunshine while it rusts,” Torbjörn gruffed at McCree. Bastion beeped forlornly at them.

“Bastion does not like being referred to as ‘it’, even though they have not decided on a gender. They are sorry that they are taking your space but, as they know they scare humans, they realize it is for the greater good. Also, they are curious what saving a horse means and why Hanzo was sitting in your lap.” Hanzo let himself drop back down and covers his burning face with his hands. How had these indignities become his life? There was a couple of minutes of stunned silence.

“I ain’t explaining the birds and the bees to them,” McCree said, shaking with pent up laughter under Hanzo. “Fine they can stay here, but I am taking my boyfriend and we are gonna go spout cowboy innuendos somewhere else.”

The cowboy pushed past the small group and was just stepping into the tunnel when Reinhardt spoke up, causing him to pause.

“For the record, I consider you the leader now, Jesse. Jack had his chance.”

“My daughter has taken a liking to your arm candy, so you have my support as well,” Torbjörn muttered. Hanzo could not help but glare daggers at the engineer, but as soon as he did his face softened. Though the man’s tone was jovial his face was set in stone, both his and the German’s.

“Let’s not start a war over who’s in charge,” McCree said carefully as he carried Hanzo through the tunnel.

“You have their loyalty,” Hanzo commented when he was sure they were out of earshot.

“Fat lot of good two or three people’s loyalty does me. Can we not talk about this now? I want to just take you somewhere private and then take you.” The cowboy patted Hanzo’s ass with his free hand for emphasis.

“Did you really mean it when you called me that?”

“I always mean what I say to you, but you’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“Your boyfriend.”

“What else did you think you are? Don’t tell me the rumors are still an issue?”

“No, I just didn’t realize our relationship was so defined for you. It makes me happy.”

“Aw shucks, beautiful, you are gonna have me blushing like a schoolgirl seeing her first dick.”

“You have a very crude way of phrasing things.,”

“You know you love that about me.” Hanzo said nothing as McCree carried him past Winston’s office and down the ramp. As they moved up the slope again, presumably to their little hideaway, someone called out to the cowboy, the elder woman from before, Ana Amari.

“Jesse, a moment if you don’t mind.”

“Never a moment to yourself. Can you put me down please?” Hanzo tried again in vain.

“I need to hold on to you, ghosts everywhere. If I let you down they might get you.” McCree smirked at him.

“Afternoon, ma’am,” he drawled as he stopped in front of Ana, stiffening up under Hanzo.

“We are not a military anymore, Jesse. You can call me by my name now.”

“Wouldn’t be right, ma’am.”

“Have it your way. You disappeared so fast with this strapping gentleman I did not get a chance to introduce myself.”

“Right, sorry. Hanzo this is Ana Amari,” McCree said spinning around so Hanzo was facing her.

“Hallo there,” she said her smile barely hidden. “I assume you are Jesse’s beau and not just very tolerant of his antics.”

“Yes, we are… Jesse is my boyfriend.” Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat, getting to use the term for the first time to describe their relationship. “I would greet you properly, Ms Amari, but the cowboy won’t let me down,” Hanzo said pushing against McCree’s shoulder.

“Hush, beautiful, I have no intention of letting you run off. Best to keep a hold on you.”

“Do you run off often then?” Ana asked clearly amused.

“He hasn’t, but today has been a rather unusual day,” McCree answered turning back around. “We all thought you were dead, ma’am.” He said almost too softly for Hanzo to hear. A moment later the cowboy had her pulled into a very awkward hug.

“Hush now child, put him down and hug me properly.”

McCree did what she asked and Hanzo stood back as McCree bent forward and hugged Ana tightly.

“If I had known I would have joined you, looked for you, something,” McCree said softly.

“I needed time and by the time it happened you were already gone. I didn’t want to drag you back in. That’s why I thought it was better if people thought me dead.” She tapped McCree on the shoulder and he pulled away, wiping at his eyes. Hanzo stepped in closer, lacing his fingers with the cowboy’s.

“It seems you don’t have to worry about him running off after all,” she smiled, touching McCree’s face. The gunslinger lifted their connected hands and kissed Hanzo’s knuckles.

“Excuse my ignorance, it is obvious that you two are close, but you were not in Blackwatch,..”

“Maybe if I was that fool Gabriel would not have betrayed us all,” Ana said hotly.

“Ana was second in command to Jack. She thought me how to handle a gun. I always was a good shot, but she help iron out the edges. Helped me become a halfway decent human being as well.”

“Someone had to raise you to have manners. I shudder to think what your mother was thinking.”

“Never had a mother besides you. I just popped into existence in the Deadlock gang’s headquarters one day.”

“Damn, McCree, you don’t wait between conquests do you? Didn’t know you where into gilfs. If you’re done with the kin slayer pass him our way, I wouldn’t mind some sloppy seconds with someone that pretty.” One of the recruits, the same one Hanzo stared down in the cafeteria, catcalled as he and a group passed close by.

The cowboy spun around, striding after them.

“What did you just say to me?” he roared.

“You heard me,” the recruit said standing his ground. “I hear Jack Morrison has returned so I figure the days of your skanky ass being in charge are numbered.”

Before McCree could even pull his fist back, Ana stepped in, grabbing the young man’s ear and twisting it until he was on his knees screaming.

“Now, I know you did not just say that to our more than capable leader and I am sure I misheard you insulting his boyfriend too.”

“Fuck you, grandma,” the recruit moaned. She brought her foot down hard on the man’s knee.

“I am not your grandmother. I am Ana Amari, I assume since you know the name Jack Morrison you know mine as well?”

“Then why are you defending the rubbish? He is a slut ass criminal.” Ana twisted her body bringing her other foot down hard on the man’s shoulder, kicking him face first into the asphalt. The man moaned in pain.

“Oh be quiet, you’ll live.”

“But not for long if you stay on this base,” Hanzo said stepping forward. “My dragons hunger and I would delight in feeding them your useless carcass.” The archer’s eyes shot to the other recruits in the group. “They are _quite_ hungry.”

The man scrambled to his feet and he and several of his fellows left very, very quickly. Hanzo laced his fingers with the cowboy’s again but McCree’s grip was loose in his own.

“Jesse?” he questioned unsure. The cowboy’s eyes had a dangerous glow to them.

“I could kill them all were they stand,” the cowboy muttered. Hanzo tightened his grip.

“Don’t be dramatic, you’d just regret it later,” Ana told him. Slowly, the gunslinger’s fingers closed around the archer’s.

“They are not the only ones who are gonna want Jack in charge again,” Jesse said curtly. Hanzo took a long look at McCree. He could see the anger bubbling under the surface. He had to get to the bottom of this, something about Jack Morrison was triggering darkness in the cowboy’s mind.

“If you don’t mind, we need to excuse ourselves. I need to discuss some private mattes with the cowboy,” Hanzo interjected.

“Of course, I am sure I will see you both later.”

Hanzo all but dragged McCree away, up the stairs and into the room. He left the cowboy standing in the middle of the room as he closed both doors.

“You are awfully eager,” the cowboy smirked.

“Drop the act, you are upset. Talk to me,” Hanzo said crossing his arms.

“Very well, if you want me to pour my heart out to you, I am not gonna say no. What do you want to talk about?”

“Why are you so angry at Jack Morrison? I get that you blame him for letting things get out of hand, but you are not as mad at Gabriel Reyes. Why? You are also attached to Ms Amari, is she really like a mother to you? For that matter what of your own mother? How did you get in the situation of being forced to join Overwatch in the first place?”

“A lot of questions, beautiful. Who put it in that pretty head of yours that you don’t know me?” the cowboy asked popping a hip to the side and tilting his head to stare at Hanzo from the shadows the rim of his hat created.

“I know you, you are warm and kind and Overwatch means something to you. I know you are honest and open to me but to nobody else, not really. You hide behind being lewd so people will dismiss your actions. You were using me as a prop earlier so you didn’t have to deal with Torbjörn and Reinhardt and you really meant to kill those assholes just now, if I had not been holding you gun hand you would have.”

“What a clever minx you are, beautiful. I don’t deny it, but I am not just, as you put it, lewd to misdirected people’s attention. I enjoy being affectionate with you and I am not going to act all ashamed about it, not that I am accusing you of being ashamed, mind you, I think it’s adorable when you blush.”

Hanzo tried to ignore how much the cowboy was making his heart swell and how much he’d rather let the man keep his secrets and just crawl into his arms and let the gunslinger do whatever he wanted to him physically. The archer had made up his mind that he would support McCree and be a good boyfriend, the word gave him goosebumps, and to do that he needed the cowboy to talk to him.

“You are not answering my questions,” Hanzo said stubbornly.

“No, I am only answering the questions I want to answer.” Hanzo was getting frustrated with the cowboy, who knew the man could be this stubborn? Well, he had set his mind to wooing the scion despite everything, after all.

Not knowing what to say, Hanzo retreated into silence. He could not force words from the cowboy.

“You going quiet on me?” McCree asked, coming closer to Hanzo and touching the archer as if to say that he was not mad at him and asking him wordlessly to not be mad either. “Here sit down,” McCree said letting Hanzo sink to the floor against the wall. He sat down in front of the archer then leaned back until his head was in Hanzo’s lap.

“There now. All comfy. Now I am going to tell you everything. Every last little detail and you are not allowed to run away,” the cowboy said reaching up to play with a strand of Hanzo’s hair.

“Why would I run? You keep saying that today.”

“Because, my love, my past is a lot darker than yours, and no one ever sticks around once they know it all. Not Jack, not Gabriel and no lover I have ever had the guts to tell the half of it to.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs a warning, thank you to Ignite for pointing it out.
> 
> There is child abuse in this chapter so please be careful when reading. It is not nice and I don’t want to offend anyone. Rather skip and message me and I will get an edited version to you or something.
> 
>  
> 
> I NEED to say a huge thank you to Lizar for editing this chapter. This is a hard one to just read, never mind work on and you have helped improve it so much. Thank you, i REALLY REALLY appreciate it.

Ever been to the Southwest of America, beautiful? Well it’s dry, it’s hot and it’s mean. I was born in a shitty little dead end nowhere town on the edge of Deadlock Gorge, smack-dap in the middle of Route 66. I’ve heard it was a pleasant enough tourist stop before the transcontinental trains cut it off and left the town all but destitute.  The only option left for most folks was risking their lives in the mines, and once those ran dry, well, most everyone just lived on welfare or joined the gang, but I’ll get to that.

Despite what I said to Ana, I did have a mother, and if you go about it in a technical sense I had a dad too. I’m just not sure if I ever met him. Maybe he was the first man I remember or maybe he’d already run off by then. I recall a vague shape in the doorway to my room yelling down the hall at my ma that she was a whore and he couldn’t take another second in our shithole. Then he turned to me and calmly said ‘later kiddo’ as he left. I like to think that was my pop. I could have been no more than six and the face escapes me, but the words remain.

Ma’s first love was always the bottle. Said she needed it to relax and deal with my shit. Hell, she probably did need it to cope with life in Deadlock Gorge, but drinks cost money and we had none. Ma wouldn’t let a little thing like that stand in her way of keepin’ good and drunk. She’d sleep with anyone who’d support her drunk ass for a click. There was always a string of boyfriends coming and going. The kindest ignored me, make made sure there was food so I wouldn’t get in their way. Made me go to school so I’d be out of the house.

Those ones never lasted long enough for my liking. Besides, Ma liked the mean ones best. The ones who would take their belt to me for no reason, or fists when they were drunk. She would egg them on when they were hurting me. I think it was so they wouldn’t hurt her, but maybe it’s cuz she really blamed me for her shitty life. Didn’t matter either way, they always turned on her sooner or later.

I’m not sure I can recall what she looked like without a black eye or split lip. Her skin was always bruised, but that was the booze too. Of course, trippin’ drunk over a table was just another reason to turn on me. When I was lucky, she’d just pass out on the floor. I suppose other kids would have picked their Ma up and put her to bed. Some kids love their mothers despite their drinking. I hated her. I hated her boyfriends.

I would find places to be just not to be in that stinking trailer. I liked the High Side Bar the best. The bartender would let me stay as long as no one complained, and I stayed away from the booze. Sometimes I’d watch old Westerns on the bar’s TV. We didn’t have one at the trailer, one of the boyfriends put his foot through our set and it wasn’t important enough to replace. But my favorite times where when the Deadlock Gang was around.

I’d spend hours listening in on the Deadlock Gang. They would always laugh at me, crazy kid hanging around listening in on grownup affairs. Some of them dated my ma, funny enough they were the nicer ones. When they did, I was allowed to be included in the planning talks, provided I didn’t cause trouble. To me, they represented something I’d been missin’ my entire life: power. I think that’s why I turned to them when things really went south.

I tasted cum for the first time when I was ten. You look shocked, beautiful… but you’re still here. You don’t know what that means you me. The last person I told only made it this far. They rushed off to be sick and leave before I could explain. It wasn’t by choice. Ma had a new boyfriend, old fat fucker who seemed to look at me more than Ma and he’d always try to fuck her when I could see or hear them.

Well, you know I kept myself as scarce as I could be. I hated when he hit me, his hands would… linger, but one day I got shooed out of the bar and made my way back to the trailer to find him alone. Ma was out somewhere, probably buying more booze.

He picked a fight so he could beat me, it must have really turned him on to leave me bruised and limp. He clenched my jaw so tightly I thought he would break it as he pulled his cock out and jerked it until he shot a filthy load over my tongue.

While I laid crumbled on the floor, his foul taste in my mouth, he told me next time I would suck his cock like my whore mother, he was not there to do all the work. After he went to the bedroom and shut the door, I stole Ma’s cigarettes and ran.

I smoked my first one that day to get the taste of him out of my mouth. I coughed and my eyes watered but I didn’t cry over it none. I swore I would never taste cum again.

Boy was I wrong on that one. Now, I know what’s going through that pretty head of yours, you’re feeling guilty about all the times you’ve released down my throat. It’s completely different. Did I once try and stop you? No, I begged you for it and I enjoy being with you. It’s about choices. I had no say back then, but I clearly choose you now.

Anyway, after I made myself sick with the cigarettes, I ran straight to the Deadlock Gang and demanded they let me join so I could stay at their base and raid with them. They laughed, but one of ma’s exes saw something in my face I think. He handed me a gun and told me if I could kill a man I could join. I remember how hard his eyes were, as if he knew something terrible had happened and wanted to give me the means to fix it.

The others called me a snot nosed kid, but I lied as said I was 13 and that was a teenager. I was big for my age so I could pass for an older boy who hadn’t nutted in his sleep yet. They had loads of teens running side jobs, I was a little young but so be it. Kill a man, get the tat, you’re in.

You are frowning, the tattoo right? Use to be right here, wore it until I lost the arm. All through Blackwatch.

Anyway, I took the gun and I went to the trailer and I put a bullet through his eye. Then went back to High Side. I put the gun down in front of the man who gave it to me and told them it was done. They sent a runner to the trailer to check. He must have run into Ma and panicked, because he came back white as a sheet and telling everyone there were two bodies, made it out like I killed my own drunk of a mother. No one checked the gun I had, I kept quiet.

I got my tattoo the same day, hurt like hell too and I did cry then. I found a corner in the warehouse to sleep in, between the munition crates. It was well hidden, safe. No one would find and hassle me there.

Nobody paid notice to the gun shots at the trailer, not in Deadlock Gorge I snuck back in after dark that night. I had to step over Ma’s legs to get down the hall to my room. I didn’t turn on any lights, tried to hold my breath as much as I could and I was real careful not to look down. I took my comforter, pillow and clothes and left. I threw up outside and never went back. I heard a rumor that a neighbor eventually called to complain about the smell coming from the trailer. You don’t want to know what the desert heat can do to a human body.

For a while nothing much happened. I would sleep in the warehouse, hiding myself from view. I never slept in any of the cots the other members did, never felt safe to do so. If no one knew where you slept, they couldn’t knife you in the back.

 Other than that I ran jobs. The gang fed me, some of the girls made sure I was clean when I needed to be and life was dull but good. Better than it had been in the trailer at any rate.

The jobs were easy at first, get through tight windows and open doors. Hassle guards until they ignored alarms going off, shoplift so people would pay protection money, pick pocketing. Nothing dangerous unless you chose the wrong target and by then I had a real good eye for who was mean, thanks to Ma.

I excelled and soon I was running bigger and bigger jobs until I was part of the planning, which was where I always wanted to be. Since they thought I was older than I was, they trusted me more. I killed, I stole, I make arms deals, but most importantly, I delivered. They could depend on me for any job, but in our down time, they started to suspect something was off about me. I had no interest in girls and that was a problem.

You see, sweetheart, being gay was not something you did in the Deadlock Gang or rural America, really. So when I was 15 and realized I was expected to be chasing skirts like the other MEN, I got blind drunk and tried to nail a chick.

She said it was the booze’s fault I couldn’t get it up and I went with that. I didn’t have that excuse the second time and she called me a fag. I told her I couldn’t get hard because she was just too ugly and she left in tears. I turned into a sleazeball after that, seemingly trying my luck with every girl around and getting shot down. That helped like you could not believe. I was sleazy and women were just repelled by me, it was great.

I would keep the fact that I jerked off to the idea of men to myself. It was cowardly, but I was a kid ashamed of his own desires. It took joining Blackwatch to come to terms with who I was. Were you ever shamed for liking men, beautiful? What’s wrong? Why do you look so sad? Later? You sure, Hanzo? Okay, alright, later then. Anyway, I  knew you would understand. I once told a lover that I had been in the closet and he was so offended “that in this day and age I was a stereotypical cowboy hick” that he just up and left me holding my junk.

I should have gotten out of the gang when the first raid happened. All the higher ups were arrested and the warehouse was all but cleaned out. They almost got me back then too, but I was real good at hiding by then. The Deadlock Gang should have died then. There were just a bunch of guys in their teens and twenties left. They looked to me and I looked back at that stinking trailer and, not wanting to go back, we went forward. I became the leader of men older than myself.

We ran jobs as before, stealing military grade weapons, extortion. Nothing fancy like the Shimada clan. Didn’t own brothels and casinos and launder blood money, don’t scowl at me I ain’t judging. You’re empire was impressive. I wouldn’t lie, it was satisfying seeing it crumble, but I kinda enjoyed seeing Deadlock fall too.

So I was in charge and I was bold, I had to be to keep my position. I caught wind that the government was moving a nuke and I wanted it. I thought no one could touch us if I was sitting on one. My schooling was lacking after all, but I don’t think they teach you about nukes in school anyway.

They were dumb enough to run it over the gorge, so we just blew out the train tracks from under it and carted it off to the warehouse. Had it for all of 5 hours. By the time they hit us we were drunk as skunks. Still took out three agents before they floored me.

I told you about waking up here, being made the ‘offer’. I said no and they threw me in a cell for a week. I barely got food and water. It was cramped and I didn’t see the sun. Gabe dragged me back out and told me that was nothing compared to max sec where someone called Buba would make me his bitch. So I joined, but I went straight back into my cell.

Jack came to see me. He was all kind words and cups of coffee. Jack has a way of lying to you so that you think he is being sincere and you make excuses for his lies. I wish I could say he didn’t fool me, but you know how it goes, ‘young and stupid’. He had charisma and I was up shit creek without a paddle.

He told me I would be a respectable member of Overwatch, valued, my slate rubbed clean, but only if I worked well with Gabe. A trial period in Blackwatch he called it, until I found my feet. It was bull until almost the end where I was paraded around for my so called bravery, but I am getting ahead of myself.

I joined Blackwatch, though I was not dumb enough to think it was a choice. Jack’s little inspirational speech of being good equaled being rewarded didn’t turn my head for long after he left.  First opportunity I got I stole the Orca and ran away. Picked up a guy who was willing and not half bad looking and fucked for the first time. It wasn’t bad and it wasn’t good. It was clumsy, and I came too quick. I left straight after to find a place to sleep for the night.

Gabe was there the next morning telling me he hoped that was out of my system and dragged my ass back to my cell for another week. When I got out, he took me for a drink and told me he didn’t care who I stuck my dick into as long as I followed orders. I was smitten. He was the first man to accept me for who and what I was, and he had power. He didn’t bullshit me either, like Jack had. I behaved after that, somehow thinking if I impressed him enough I stood a chance. I was all of 16, I didn’t know I was being played.

I met Ana soon after and I sassed her, having no respect for women. She pulled the same moves on me as she did on the recruit back there but, when I was down, she didn’t beat me like I was used to. She talked to me. Gave me some stuff to think on about myself and how I dealt with other. I tried to act tough for a bit, but it’s hard not to respect a woman like her. Soon enough she took me under her wing. Even made me do lessons with Fareeha until she deemed me educated enough to not make a fool of myself… don’t give me that look, I get by just fine.

She mothered me. She bought me clothes, even though the cowboy angle annoyed her. She made sure I ate three squares and slept in a bed for the first time in years after she found me in a cluttered corner of the hanger. You have no idea how much I hate the communal sleeping arrangement. You don’t survive my lifestyle by being unconscious around others, ‘specially when some of them hate you.

She made sure I could shoot and gave me Peacemaker, a proper cowboy gun, she called it, knowing I preferred six shooters.

Ana was family, but Blackwatch was same old same old. Run missions, kill, steal, bribe, blackmail, manipulate. We recruited more members and I was good at it all, but the main Overwatch team was where I wanted to be. Ana, Reinhardt and Torbjörn were my friends, well as much as the IKEA gnome would allow me to be, but I stayed Blackwatch. I guess no matter how well Ana cleaned me up, I still wasn’t good enough to be anything else.

Jack would tell me how proud he was of me, how well I was doing after missions where I killed people for being on the wrong side of a corrupt government.

He was particularly pleased when we recruited Genji. ‘Doing good in Japan, bringing down crime families’. Yeah, I am salty now because I am yours now, but was it really our place to interfere? It did cause a collapse in the Japanese market when your clan fell and it pissed of the government to no end.

Anyway, we can discuss that later. We had recruited Genji. I was no longer a horny unsatisfied teenager. I found a way to scratch the itch and all the while I was pining for Gabriel. Your brother pursued me relentlessly. He was… different back then. Quiet and aggressive. He once told me he was in agony, but I wasn’t sure if it was mental or physical, maybe both. Perhaps all he was looking for was comfort back then, a warm body to sink his frustrations into. I told him straight I couldn’t be that for him, but I don’t think he wanted to understand.

I tried to be a friend to him instead. We got drunk one night, or I got drunk I am still not sure how he works, and I stupidly moaned out Gabe’s name when Genji kissed me.

Don’t look so scary, beautiful, it was one kiss I promised and I was very, very drunk and it was ages ago. Didn’t even remember him kissing me until the rumor started, though at the time I thought someone else must have seen and was spreading it. I never thought he would be the one responsible.

It made my life hell. Jack got wind of it and called me into his office like a naughty child. Made me tell him all about my crush on Gabe and just what or who I saw when on leave. He made me feel small and ashamed. I get that it was a problem on base, it was affecting anyone who came into contact with me, were they my latest notch? Was I spreading my legs to sleep my way to the top? Random bullshit.

I asked to be transferred off base, anywhere. I wanted to stick my head in a hole and die, but he said running away was not the answer, god damned hypocrite! Sorry, beautiful. So he made me suffer through it and told Gabe to boot.

Gabe again bought me a drink and asked me if I wanted him to fuck me. I couldn’t answer. I wasn’t sure if it was a trap. He said if I couldn’t trust the person I wanted to sleep with, then I shouldn’t want to sleep with him in the first place. He then told me since he was my superior he wouldn’t even if I begged, but he was flattered all the same.

My crush on him fizzled after that and I was a lot more careful who I slept with and never with anyone on the team again, until you.

Jack was ruined for me though. I started seeing the little cracks others did not. He was a harder man than Gabriel, though he was better liked. Things fell apart and whenever he took flack the shit would rain down from above.

Blackwatch’s ops got darker and more dangerous. Moira, a mad witch of a woman, joined and she did genetic tests and made weapons. I think she turned Gabe into what he is today, Reaper. When the world found out she was working for us, well Blackwatch was to blame, even though Jack sanctioned her recruitment. Hell, Jack sanctioned the mission that exposed us, not officially, no not squeaky-clean Jack.

I still don’t like talking about that mission. A lot went wrong there, and Gabe was never really the same afterwards, at least not to me. He had disappointed me, by pulling a trigger when he shouldn’t have.

A lot of things were not adding up afterwards. As expected the media started calling for our heads. ‘A menace’ I believe was the kindest one I heard. We were all pulled from active duty, pending investigations.

And I was sure Blackwatch had been infiltrated by Talon, they were hitting us in places they should not have known about. I went to Gabriel with my hunch. If Jack hadn’t been an ass I might have trusted him instead. Gabe said he would look into it, ha. I wonder if he had joined them by then.

Then the Uprising in King’s Row happened. Gabriel sent me to do recon and I got involved in the Overwatch efforts there somehow. All I know is I got jumped and fought off a couple of thugs and, well, kept fighting off omics until one of them ripped my arm off and I woke up in a hospital.

I had to be acknowledged as a member of Overwatch or I’d have thrown my ass in jail, so I ended up minus an arm, but with a medal around my neck and a camera in my face. I think that was Ana’s doing, Jack would have left me to rot.

Jack was pissed, I was officially no longer Blackwatch, I couldn’t be. Behind the photographer’s backs he was yelling at me. How dare I rise above Blackwatch and soil his precious Overwatch with my filth, I was a cold-blooded killer and criminal, blah, blah, blah.

He didn’t have to worry about it though, I was done. As soon as I got done smiling for the photos I packed a bag and disappeared. I always thought it would be harder, but this time Gabe didn’t come after me. Perhaps by then he was done too.

Then Ana died, or let us all think she did. Not long after the shit hit the fan and it fell down around their ears.

Was I a coward for running? Yes, but being here would not have made a difference. In fact I would probably be dead. My luck was never that good and I don’t think I would have survived a building coming down on top of me. Not after I barely made it out of the Oslo base just before Talon blew it up.

Instead I kept a low profile, but trouble followed me, I think Gabe was out to get me, god knows why but he is out to get the whole of Overwatch, so maybe it’s not just me.

I hunted bounties and did mercenary work where I could. I traveled all over. I grew, I didn’t want to be like Gabriel or Jack. I tried not to just mindlessly kill whoever I was pointed at anymore. I tried to do the right thing, the just thing.

When I got the recall I came back, wanting to make a difference. Fat lot of good that attitude is going to do with Jack Morrison back on his throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such an experiment, I never write first person. I hope I captured McCree. I thought since he is talking he would give highlights more than details of his whole life. Also damn he can talk.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your hard work Lizar <3

“Do I need to get up so you can leave?” McCree asked carefully as the silence grew after he had ended his story. Hanzo closed his eyes, his lip trembling slightly.

It surprised the cowboy when he leaned in to brush their lips together. It was not loaded with desire, but instead Hanzo’s affection and whatever comfort he could muster. The gunslinger had not expected the tenderness, not after he had revealed his disgraceful past to the archer. He had seen the backside of so many in the past by sharing only a fraction, but Hanzo had sat through it all and was still sitting.

“That’s encouraging,” McCree murmured when Hanzo pulled back. The cowboy reached up to play with the archer’s silky hair. Knowing that he was pushing his luck, he still asked his next question; “Would you mind just staying like this for a while? Since I am being honest, I don’t think I can control my emotions right now.”

“Take as long as you need,” Hanzo answered quietly as he ran his fingers through the cowboy’s hair, combing it out. McCree could hardly believe his luck; the archer was accepting him despite his past and he was being so tender and caring, it was more than the cowboy ever expected.“Feels nice,” McCree murmured as he closed his eyes, his flesh and blood hand raised and Hanzo gripped it. It was awkward, but he let the cowboy rest their joined hands on his chest.

They stayed like that for a long time, just holding onto each other. McCree’s grip never loosened even as his breathing evened out into a relaxed rhythm. After a while, Hanzo was sure that the cowboy had fallen asleep, but still he continued to run is fingers through the gunslinger’s hair. The scion had suspected that McCree had had a hard life, the evidence was patterned across his lover’s skin, but he had never suspected how deeply it ran, or that the cowboy would ever tell him. Hanzo consciously kept the darkness of his own past locked away. Through his disclosure, the gunslinger had made himself vulnerable to the archer in a way which was difficult for Hanzo to fathom.

Hanzo was sure the cowboy was asleep, but he was surprised when McCree opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Just checking that I’m not dreaming and that you are still here,” the cowboy said smiling bitterly. “Sorry my life is a bit of a downer, I would love to oblige you, but well, I don’t think I could get it up right now.”

Hanzo shook his head.

“I don’t just expect sex from you.” The sniper answered earnestly. He tried to not let it sting that McCree thought that he would want sex after the man had lay all his hurts bare in front of him. The cowboy didn’t mean to insinuate anything.

“Yeah I know,” McCree answered dismissively, “just talking to fill the quiet.” The archer felt eyes search his face as if trying read him. Hanzo shifted slightly in uncomfortable uncertainty.

“I am not good at this,” Hanzo said, untangling his hand from McCree’s hair and waving it between them, “I don’t know what should come next, what should I be doing?”

“Well, you are taking my life story a lot better than most, but I am waiting for the revelation that I am beneath you to sink in.” There it was, the complete vulnerability lay bare. McCree was giving Hanzo a way out, verbally letting him know that if this was too much to handle, if he was too broken by the scion’s standards that he was allowed to abandon him right here.

“I don’t think you are beneath me,” Hanzo said dipping down to give McCree another chaste kiss. “I am sorry that you had to suffer so. I wish I could give you a happy childhood, a better past, but I am not going to hold it against you and I am not going to abandon you. We have only begun to explore each other and our relationship, it would be a shame to end it now. You are my,” Hanzo’s lip still trembled into a smile at the word, “boyfriend.”

“Aw, beautiful, you mean that, don’t you?” There was genuine shock in McCree’s voice. “Keep saying all the right things and you’ll have me blubbering.” His face reflected all his tender feelings for the archer as he pulled him down for another soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just needed a little tenderness


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit by Lizar, Thank you !!

Hanzo woke up with the cowboy clinging to him, pleasantly mumbling nonsense in his ear. They had left their hideaway late last night and had fallen into bed exhausted enough to ignore the raised eyebrows from Jack and the glares from the recruits.

The scion lay still, listening closely. He picked up the words ‘please’, ‘beautiful’ and a soft whine before McCree moved against his back. There was no doubt that the cowboy was dreaming about him and well… it was clearly a pleasant one. Hanzo smiled, feeling embarrassed and absolutely flattered at the same time

“Want you,” the gunslinger moaned as he tightened his grip. As nice as it was knowing the cowboy’s desire for him ran so deep, Hanzo had the increasing worry that someone would hear, the cowboy was never quiet, after all.

“Jesse, wake up,” the archer urged as he tried to pull away.

“Nu-uh,” McCree answered, but Hanzo managed to pull away, even as the cowboy’s hands searched for him. Gently, Hanzo reached out and touched McCree’s shoulder. The effect on McCree was startling. He shot up straight, his hand going under his pillow for Peacemaker.

His eyes meet Hanzo’s and he sank back into the pillow, the fight response draining out of the cowboy.

“God damn it, beautiful, don’t wake me up like that,” he whispered loudly. He closed his eyes and opened his arms for Hanzo to cuddle close against him. Huffing, Hanzo lay down on the cowboy’s chest.

“Why you wake me, sweetness? Bad dream?” McCree joked.

“No, but you were having a good one.”

“Jealous?” McCree asked, nuzzling Hanzo’s hair.

“You were getting loud,” Hanzo protested, very much aware of the people sleeping around them.

 “God, can you two just get your own room already?” Genji moaned, pulling his pillow over his head.

“Oh sure, Reinhardt’s snoring doesn’t bother you but my morning wood poking your brother awake is too loud.”

“It is too early for this TMI,” Genji whined from under his pillow. “Hanzo, if you cannot control your mutt put a muzzle on him.

“Well woof to you too,” McCree smirked. It did not last long as Hanzo rolled his eyes and got out of bed, then started digging in his trunk for clothes to wear. “Don’t do that,” the cowboy pleaded, “come back to bed.”

“I need to get back into training after the injury,” Hanzo said seriously, “and this conversation has given me the motivation to start now.” He picked up his bow and examined it, giving the string a pluck. He would need to correct the tension he realized, ignoring the puppy dog eyes McCree was giving him.

“You are out of luck, cowboy, my brother takes his training more seriously than anything else,” Genji said sitting up. “Can I join you, brother?”

“Yes, of course,” Hanzo said nodding. He crossed to McCree who he kissed on the cheek.

“I admire your dedication, beautiful, but if it’s all the same, I’ll keep the bed nice and toasty in case you change your mind,” the cowboy grinned. Hanzo gave him a small smile as he straightens up and joined Genji then they made their way to the shooting range.

There was silence between the brothers as they went over their gear. Hanzo slightly increased the tension of his bow while Genji initialized a series of internal system checks for the mechanical components of this body. Once the cybernetic check whirled to a stop, the ninja looked up and eyed the archer testing his bow.

“Your draw back calls for too much strength, you tire yourself out unnecessarily,” he commented as he gauged his brother’s movement. “Perhaps you are right,” Hanzo admitted, scowling at the bow, “I do make things hard on myself.”

Placing his bow to one side, the brothers went into their stances, stretching and warming their muscles. Before long Hanzo was sweating and tired, his still recovering body hurting. The cyborg watched his brother closely until he couldn’t stand by while the archer pushed himself too far.

“Perhaps we should stop,” Genji said with concern.

“No, I am fine,” Hanzo insisted, hands on his knees as he caught his breath, “I still need to practice my aim, we can continue.”

“What is going on?” the ninja asked suspiciously. “You know better than pushing your body too far. Is this because of your injury? There is no dishonor in healing.”

Hanzo shook his head. It was strange for him that Genji was showing real concern for him. The archer was still coming to terms with their relationship after learning of Genji’s old betrayal, but he wanted to have his brother by his side more than he wanted to dwell on his past. If he could not let go of his past, how could he not hold McCree’s against him?

It was time to let the past hurts die and look to the future and he wanted a future with both his brother and the cowboy in it.

“It is not for my own pride. Jesse has been such a strong support to me. I need to be strong for him too.”

Genji crossed his arms across his chest as he watched Hanzo shaking as he tried to pull the bow’s string back. Frustrated that he could not manage, he lowered the bow.

“The cowboy is lucky,” the cyborg commented. Hanzo frowned at his brother. “No, I mean it, now that I have pulled my head out of my own ass I can see how much you care for him. He is lucky to have you, but he wouldn’t be happy if you hurt yourself in training.”

“Are you jealous that I care for Jesse?” Hanzo asked uncertainly.

“In a way. You absolutely adored me when we were little, but then you started your training to take over for father and you grew cold and distant. Part of my acting out was to get a rise out of you. Mad is still a feeling after all.”

“I was expected to be emotionless and hard. I could hardly show you that I cared about you.”

“True, but I hope you are not as cold with the cowboy.”

“I try not to be.” Having this conversation with his younger brother was awkward to say the least. Was Genji really making sure that he was being affectionate with the cowboy? It was an about face he had not expected, considering how strongly he had been against the two of them being together.

“Good. Who knows what will happen next. He can’t doubt you and lead us at the same time. Here, let me help you. Your stance is sloppy.”

Finishing up training soon after, Hanzo found himself wandering towards his old spot which looked out over the ocean. There was so much to think about, everything McCree had revealed about himself, that Genji was giving them his support in a roundabout way and not to mention Overwatch’s new situation.

Hanzo found that he could keep only one of these thoughts in his mind, McCree saying he would keep the bed warm for him. For the first time in a while, the archer’s thoughts were only on one thing.

McCree smiled as he lifted up the side of the blanket for Hanzo to slip back in.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for editing Lizar :)

Hanzo sat opposite the cowboy for their morning meal together picking at his food unenthusiastically as McCree gave him the highlights of his brief pre-breakfast meeting with Winston.

“Big guy thinks we should put the recruits in Jack’s hands to keep them both outa my hair and I can run our missions. Won’t make the asshole the leader, but since people still see him as a hero it would help with our recruitment numbers,” McCree drawled as he stole a piece of bacon off of Hanzo’s plate. Hanzo pushed the rest of his breakfast towards McCree who gave him a worried look.

“You never eat much, beautiful, you won’t get your strength up like that.”

“I’m not overly fond of western food,” Hanzo explained.

“I didn’t realize,” McCree had a guilt ridden look on his face. “Food’s food for me, but you and Mei and the expected Korean representative are being made to adapt to us. I’ll talk to the cooks about expanding our menus.”

“You don’t have to…” Hanzo started but the cowboy was shaking his head.

“Course I do. Want everyone to feel welcome here,” he said, taking Hanzo’s hand, “I’m sure a little something familiar would go a long way in doing that.”

“Wouldn’t mind some simple ramen,” Hanzo admitted.

“Well now, I happen to know that there is a little Japanese restaurant in town that does some pretty good ramen, according to your brother. How about a date night, beautiful?”

Hanzo blinked for a moment, his heart tightening is his chest. A date? He had never been on a date. It was something Genji did, what he had called it when he took someone out he intended to sleep with. The archer knew normal people dated so they could get to know each other, but they had probably already passed that part in their relationship.

“Worried about the sexual implications of a date? I don’t expect you to put out because I am buying you a meal, I am a gentleman, and I won’t hold you to wanting more of me inside of you if you’re having second thoughts,” the cowboy said, but there was a disappointment hanging over his head so palpable that the archer felt he could choke on it.

“I do want more of you. It would be an honor to go on a… a date with you.” The cowboy perked up and Hanzo was sure if the gunslinger had a tail, it would be wagging.

“Hoo-wee, got me a date with the prettiest guy in school!” the cowboy whooped with a wink. Fareeha, who was sitting having coffee with Angela, gave the two of them an interested glance. Genji, who was casually passing by the two women’s table, groaned at the cowboy.

“You two are insufferable,” he told them as he walked up to the coffee station, needing a reason to stay.

Hanzo dropped his head in his hands.

“You’re just jealous that Hanzo’s love life is going better than yours. How’s the coffee?” McCree asked, resting his head in his hand as he smiled mischievously at the cyborg. Hanzo lifted his head just in time to see his brother turn red, turn around and leave in a hurry. 

“What was that about?” he asked, staring after his brother’s retreating form, worried that there was going to be conflict between the cowboy and the ninja again. McCree just smiled at him

“Ignorance is cute on you,” the cowboy sighed as he rose. “I have meetings for the rest of the day, beautiful. Be ready at 4:30-5 pm and we’ll head out?”

Being left on his own did not last long. Mei shuffled in to make herself a cup of tea and slid into McCree’s vacated chair. She looked tired and when asked she regaled to the archer in great detail about the experiments she was running with Snowball and Brigitte to make herself battle ready.

“The world is worth fighting for,” she was telling him when Brigitte joined them, followed by Reinhardt. Both had large plates of food.

“Hallo, my friends, how are you this glorious morning?” the German greeted them with a large smile on his face.

“Not everyone are morning people, Rein, tone it down,” Brigitte said, just a little less chipper.

The rest of Hanzo’s morning was spent listening to the German’s tale of the last mission. He was sure the man was embellishing, especially when he waxed poetically how McCree had had a showdown with 7 men that he took out in one go, riveting Reinhardt and his companions, Fareeha and Mercy. Hanzo had a great appreciation for the shooting skills of his boyfriend, but the cowboy carried a six-shooter. Still, he enjoyed listening to the admiration in the crusader’s tale.

However, Hanzo was not prepared when, Fareeha, who was leading Mercy past to get more coffee, paused to collaborate the story.

“Cowboy saved my ass, don’t know how he did it,” she shook her head in wonder, then looked over at Hanzo. “I hope you treat him right, I haven’t seen him this happy ever,” she said. The archer could see her mother in her.

“Hanzo made Jesse see me when he and Genji had a fight, you don’t have to worry,” Angela told her, giving Hanzo a small smile. Was she trying to make amends between them Hanzo wonder, or just easing her friend’s mind?

“And he sat still? Damn, Cupid hit Jesse hard.” Angela snickered along with the rest of the table and Hanzo shifted in his seat. Fareeha looked at him quizzically.

“I’m an archer,” he explained.

This caused Reinhardt to just laugh harder. The two women sat back down and people drifted into the conversation and out. Genji returned with his master and Mei excused herself to get some sleep. Ana came in to ask her daughter to sit in with a meeting and Mercy excused herself to return to her lab, much to Genji’s distress. Torbjörn came in, sat for a while talking to Reinhardt, then asked Zenyatta to visit Bastion with him, much to everyone’s surprise.

It was pleasant sitting amongst his teammates, listening more than talking but being included none the less.

By the time everyone left for good, Hanzo realized he had only an hour to shower and get ready before he was supposed to meet the cowboy. He showered quickly and stood in front of his trunk, a towel wrapped around his waist, at a loss. What was he supposed to wear?

This was all going to go wrong, he realized. If he could not even find something to wear, how was he going to entertain the cowboy over dinner? He could not just leave all the talking up to McCree but he did so little during his days that he had nothing to talk about that would interest the gunslinger. How awkward was the silence between them going to be when the cowboy realized he was boring?

Genji had silently followed him to the sleeping quarters and was watching his brother fret.

“Bet you wished you cared about what you wear now, don’t you brother?” the cyborg teased. He stood up from where he was seated on his own bed and opened his trunk. The cyborg hardly wore clothes on base, everyone was used to his cyborg body, but when off base he did cover up. He pulled out a simple black t-shirt and threw it at Hanzo.

“That, your jeans and...” he paused in his speech and crossed to McCree’s trunk and pulled out a black and grey flannel shirt. “The cowboy loves this shirt,” he said handing it over. “Keep my shirt by the way, your tits will stretch out the fabric anyway,” he teased sticking out his tongue. Hanzo decided to ignore his brother’s vulgarness.

“Thank you, Genji. For your help.”

“Just trying to make an effort to be a better brother.” the ninja shrugged.

 

Hanzo was nervous as he walked up to the cowboy, waiting for him by the pickup truck at the gate. The gunslinger had cleaned up too, a flannel shirt in red and blue, jeans with his infamous belt buckle and clean boots. He had showered and his hair was combed out neatly beneath his hat. The archer pulled at the tail of his hair ribbon self consciously. The cowboy looked nice.

“You clean up real well, beautiful… not that you are ever anything but stunning,” McCree greeted him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“You look good too,” Hanzo said lamely. Sometimes he wished he was as smooth as his boyfriend. It seemed good enough for the cowboy though, as he indicated the old, but well looked after truck. The archer was not surprised, that once inside the truck was a stick shift. It seemed fitting for McCree, being old fashioned and adorably do it yourself. They settled in before the engine roared to life.

The cabin was quiet as McCree nosed the truck through the open gate. Hanzo realized the front of the base was different from when he arrived. The gate was fixed and the graffiti was gone, not that there had been much. A new gatehouse had a guard who waved them out as they passed. McCree saw the archer looking.

 “Had the recruits pretty it up since we started attracting attention. They were none too pleased scrubbing off graffiti, but it makes for quite a difference. Forgot you have only been off base by air for missions. This will be good then, some time away together.” He smiled over at Hanzo.

The archer sat stiffly, his hands in his lap. He was nervous, worried about what would happen and glad for the cowboy’s company, even though leaving had been McCree’s idea. He jumped when the gunslinger squeezed his thigh. He should have known that once they got going properly the cowboy would no longer need his hand of the gear shift and would be free to touch him. Angry at himself for jumping, the scion crossed his arms over his chest.

“Relax, beautiful, you’re as uptight as a virgin on prom night. Just dinner, alright?”

“It’s not that,” Hanzo insisted, forcing himself to relax. “I’m worried I will disappoint you. I am not good company and we will be alone.”

“Aw, you’re worried you are going to bore me? Don’t worry I can talk for both of us, you just enjoy tonight in your own way, alright?”

“I don’t deserve you,” Hanzo admitted as he uncrossed his arms and moved his hand to rest on McCree’s who gave him another squeeze.

“Don’t say that, beautiful. I’m nothing special.” They smiled at each other for a moment before McCree turned his eyes back on the road. There was an unspoken agreement there in that moment that they knew they were perfect just the way they were.

The silence in the cab of the truck was pleasant as they make the drive into town. The road was quite as it always was and they made good time. McCree only released Hanzo’s hand when he nosed the truck into a parking spot.

“You look good in my shirt, by the way,” McCree complimented as he and Hanzo joined up outside of the pickup. The archer smoothed a hand over it and looked up at the cowboy next to him.

“Your taste in shirts is a lot better than your taste in t-shirt,” Hanzo teased as they stepped inside to be seated. The restaurant was small and intimate, a Japanese couple behind the counters. Hanzo bowed as they entered and said a few words of greeting. He was surprised when McCree did the same. After they were seated and ordered a bottle of sake, he turned to the gunslinger.

“I had no idea you spoke Japanese.”

“Not much, enough to be polite. Did spend some time there, liked the country well enough.”

“Must be different from your perspective, we must come across as uptight… well maybe not Genji.”

“Nah, people are people no matter where you go. Sure the culture is different, but as long as you are polite people tend to be nice enough. I’ve been all over, USA, UK, China, South Africa, Brazil… never India or Australia for the obvious reasons. Been anywhere interesting?”

Their sake arrived and Hanzo served them as he thought of his answer. He had travelled, but it was clear McCree was more of a globe trotter.

“Numbani, but it was not to my liking. The man I was hunting at the time kept leading me into busy market places and there were just too many people.”

He toasted McCree and they sipped at their drinks. The cowboy’s long legs were touching his below the table but it was not sexual, rather comforting. Hanzo was relaxing into the warmth of the room. It was cozy and quiet. The cowboy had chosen well.

They spoke and drank, Hanzo perhaps more than he should have, but the night was going well. They ordered ramen and both complemented the food.

McCree was stunned when Hanzo insisted on dessert, ordering them each a slice of cake.  Laughing, McCree gave the archer half of his insisting it was payback for the breakfast the elder Shimada had given him that morning. Hanzo absolutely devoured it.

Embolden with the good mood and alcohol, Hanzo slipped his hands into McCree’s.

“Thank you for inviting me, this was much needed.” He leaned over the table and kissed the cowboy chastely, before pulling back, suddenly shy.

He blushed as they paid, feeling the effects of having McCree closely pressed against him more keenly than he had ever done. He wondered what the cowboy’s next move was going to be, he wouldn’t mind if it involved a bed, even if it was the bed of the pickup, but McCree seemed to be in gentleman mode as they stroke down the Main Street.

Night had fallen around them, but it was not late enough for the shops to have closed yet. They passed people but no one paid them much attention.

“It’s nice to be anonymous,” Hanzo murmured as he leaned against McCree.

“Won’t argue with you there. Something to say for a normal life.”

“Must be nice being ordinary.”

“Hanzo, sweetheart, you are far too pretty to be ordinary,” the cowboy said honestly as he stopped them and turned the archer towards him. “You do know how fuckin’ attractive you actually are right?”

“Well, there is this one guy who keeps calling me beautiful, I am beginning to believe he is on to something.” Hanzo smiled, raising up on his tiptoes to kiss McCree.

“Good, because you are. Pretty as a picture.”

“Keep telling me all these nice things and we will have to find somewhere I can show you what you are doing to me,” Hanzo murmured, hoping he was being as sexy as the cowboy was whenever he said things like that to the archer.

By the excited look on McCree’s face it was clear Hanzo’s words were having the effect that he wanted.

“Damn, darling, if I didn’t have a surprise for you back at the base I would find the nearest motel right now.”

“Surprise?” Hanzo asked as McCree continued to kiss him between words. He was becoming aware of the looks they were getting, amused ones, rather than disgust, but looks the same.

“Let’s head back. You are going to love it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my native language we have a saying “jy het die skoot hoog deur” which translates roughly into “you have a shot through you that is high up on your body” (I am bad at translations)basically meaning you are head over heels in love which is so perfect for McCree as it is basically a love headshot


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more teasing. This is it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Thank you to Lizar for editing

McCree parked his pickup in an empty parking lot on base and led Hanzo into a part of the Watchpoint the archer had not been in before. It was not that late, but this part of the base was deserted and coupled with the cowboy’s tight lipped silence set Hanzo ill at ease.

The cowboy led him up a flight of stairs and into a hallway lit by harsh artificial light.

“Bit creepy, ain’t it?” McCree said over his shoulder. “It will be more lively tomorrow. Here, open the door,” he said stopping in front of one of the nondescript doors.

Frowning Hanzo stepped forward, the door sliding open for him. Stepping inside, his heart pounding, he was met by a bedroom… Just a bedroom, fresh and new with an ensuite off to the side. Confused he tuned to look at McCree.

“The private rooms are ready. Well technically only tomorrow, but I thought we could break yours in tonight, if you want,” the gunslinger murmured, stepping inside letting the door close behind him.

“Jesse…” Hanzo said with no more words.

He crossed the space between them and the cowboy leaned down into the kiss, eager and hungry. Both of them had been on a knife edge, waiting for this, wanting it but being denied. There was no more denying, no more interference, only enthusiasm. Hanzo pulled at McCree until the cowboy relented and sat on the bed, spreading his hands as if to say ‘do what you want’.

Hanzo pulled off Jesse’s shirt, but before he could take off the black t-shirt McCree’s hands were on his pecs massaging.

“Your tits look amazing in this shirt,” the cowboy murmured in wonder as he thumbed at the archer’s nipples through the fabric.

Without warning, he pulled the archer on top of him, into his lap and grazed his teeth over one of the archer’s nipples. Hanzo tugged the shirt over his head, exposing the part of him the cowboy was besotted by and was rewarded with McCree’s warm tongue lapping at his nipple before the cowboy sucked the hardening bud into his mouth.

Hanzo’s breath hitched as pleasure pooled under his skin and into his groin. He was anticipating the bite but he still jumped with an uncontrolled moan escaping him when the cowboy clamped down hard on the flesh around his nipple.

“Mine,” the cowboy groaned, trusting his hardening erection up against the archer to show he meant business. Hanzo was flushed, excited and ready, his hands stroking any part of McCree he could reach.

“Then take me,” he encouraged and the cowboy flipped their positions, laying Hanzo down on his back and running his hands over the archer until he reached the other man’s belt and unhooked it, pulling Hanzo’s jeans down and off as he stood back to admire him.

“God I’m gonna cream myself just looking at you like that,” he said and Hanzo knew he must be a sight, his boxers tented, his skin flushed, the bruise forming and his hair pulling out of its tie. McCree rubbed himself through his pants for a moment before stripping off his clothes as well.

Hanzo bit his lip as he looked over McCree’s body, lean muscles opposed to his hard ones and the man’s large cock standing to attention and twitching in anticipation. For a moment he wondered if McCree was going to tame him with his hat on and was only slightly disappointed when the cowboy flung it to the side.

Unable to help himself, Hanzo raised back up onto his knees and stuck out his tongue, letting his jaw fall open ready for the cowboy’s cock. Obliging McCree stepped forward, his member in hand as he rubbed pre on Hanzo’s cheek teasingly before giving the archer what he wanted.

The archer ran his tongue slowly around the underside of the large member, causing the cowboy to buck against him before Hanzo’s hands could still him. He ignored the weeping head, teasing kisses down the shaft and nuzzling the cowboy’s heavy balls.

“Teasing me now may lead to retaliation, you sure it’s wise, beautiful?” the cowboy moaned.

“I can handle anything you thrust at me,” the archer winked as he rubbed his cheek against McCree’s shaft. This was all about teasing, making the cowboy ache for him without release. Hanzo wanted the cowboy inside him for that.

He worked his way back to the head, licking at the weeping slit, causing it to sputter on his tongue before taking the purple head briefly into his mouth and giving it a hard suck then pulling off and ending with a chased kiss as the archer laid back down. The cowboy made an interesting sound that started in an appreciative moan and ended in a groan of disappointment.

His disappointment did not last long as Hanzo hooked his fingers into the elastic of his own boxers and pulled them down and off. He turned on his front and lifted his ass in the air, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment even as he hoped the position was enticing to the gunslinger.

He was not disappointed as the cowboy let off a long loud whistle.

“Would you look at that, all for me,” McCree said appreciatively and Hanzo could feel the mattress shift behind him. Slick fingers groped his ass cheek and gave him a playful slap before tracing a path down between his cheeks to his hole.

He has a moment of panic, worry about the cowboy’s sheer size, then McCree kissed the edge of his spine.

“Relax, beautiful, we’ll go slow. I got you, not gonna hurt you,” the cowboy assured him, pouring a bit more lube between the archer’s cheeks as he circled his hole, pressing but not forcing his way in until Hanzo pushed back against him.

Slowly, McCree sunk a finger into Hanzo’s eager passage, the soft moan from the archer making him want to rush as it shot straight to his cock, making it bob eagerly, but for once his mind was still in control. He didn’t want to ruin this for Hanzo and he didn’t want to lose the privilege of feeling the archer moan and become undone around him.

Carefully he moved the finger in and out, opening Hanzo with gentle presses against his inner walls until the man beneath him started thrusting himself on McCree’s digit, impatient for more. He rewarded Hanzo with a hard press on his prostrate that made his hips convulse before adding a second finger.

“Still think it’s funny to tease me?” McCree smirked as he leaned over Hanzo’s back to kiss his shoulder blades. The cowboy ran his prosthetic over the archer’s back, making sure the moans were still moans of pleasure and not pain. Reassured that the scion was enjoying it  he scissored his fingers almost lazily. He wanted Hanzo but he would wait until he was good and ready. Luckily, seeing the controlled man come apart from his touches made the wait an enjoyable one.

If you don’t hurry up… ugh,” Hanzo moaned, not able to finish his threat as a third finger joined the two inside him. He felt so open, so exposed to the gunslinger and so ready that his knees were trembling and his cock was leaking precum onto his sheets. He felt a wanton mess and wanted so much more.

“More,” he whimpered when McCree finally deemed him ready and removed his fingers, leaving Hanzo feeling empty.

“Turn around, beautiful, want to see your face tonight,” the cowboy asked pleadingly as he tore open a condom and hissed as he slipped it on. The archer’s large brown eyes devouring the scene had him just about crazy.

Hanzo dropped his knees as McCree crawled over him, kissing his way up. The cowboy took himself in hand and lined himself up as Hanzo wrapped his legs around his hips.

The head of McCree’s cock felt a lot larger than the three fingers he had inside him as the cowboy eased himself in hissing at the tightness as all Hanzo could do was breath, deep gulping breaths. He expected it to hurt at any moment but the cowboy had taken his time and, even though his cock opened Hanzo wider as it pushed in deeper, he was more than ready.

“Love you,” McCree moaned over and over as he inched in. He had never loved anyone like he loved Hanzo. Before he had always just fucked, but with the archer it was different, and he could not stop the words falling from his lips. He could not contain his true feelings.

 The cowboy kissed the side of Hanzo’s face as the archer breathed heavily underneath him. The velvety tightness felt so incredible, being the first to open the archer up with his cock felt so right and he just wanted to be deep inside of him and stay there. When he was almost in completely he tried to pull back but the archer locked his legs around his hips, forcing him to continue.

“All of you,” he moaned as they shuddered over the last bit together, feeling the cowboy finally flush against him. His legs trembled. He was so open, so full and the cowboy was thick and deep inside him, filling him so well. He could cum just from the feeling, his cock still weeping between them.

“I am not gonna last, you are too tight. You feel amazing.” The cowboy was moaning, sweat on his brow and Hanzo released the vice grip he had on the man’s hips.

The feeling of the cowboy sliding out of him was disconcerting at first, the pleasure of him sliding against Hanzo’s sensitive passage was making his heartbeat race but the empty feeling was not pleasant. It didn’t last long as McCree thrust up again, causing Hanzo to moan gutturally. The pace only increased after that, hard and fast and wanton.

“More,” Hanzo moaned and McCree angled up against his prostate until Hanzo was a mass of moans. Japanese words fell from his lips that Jesse could not understand but he obliged the archer regardless.

“I love you,” Hanzo breathed, placing sloppy kisses on McCree as the cowboy moaned the same words back, repeating the action always thrusting, always moving, always making Hanzo feel like this was it, this was how he died, too much pleasure and the cowboy just pushing him further.

One particularly hard slide of the cowboy’s taunt stomach against Hanzo’s weeping cock as he hit his prostate just right was the last straw. Hanzo cried out seeing stars as his cock sputtered between their bellies, trapped.

He did not think it possible, considering how open the cowboy made him feel, but he could feel his passage closing around the cowboy, milking the man’s cock for its release. Two hard thrusts, planting himself deep inside and it was all over for the cowboy as well., He shivered with his orgasm above his lover, barely able to keep himself up on his elbow.

“God fucking damn it,” McCree swore and clenched his teeth as Hanzo milked him dry. He twitched helplessly as the pull lessened until he sank down boneless and drained onto Hanzo’s chest.

“Did you just steal my soul trough my dick? Because it sure feels that way,” he shuddered. He felt like he had touched a live wire. He was shaking from his orgasm, his dick was still hard and he never wanted to pull out.

Hanzo chuckled, but he was flushed and worn out and gorgeous. McCree kissed him, his desire for the man still intense even as he started to soften.

“Love you,” Hanzo purred as he touched McCree’s face.

“You might not love me as much in the morning when you can’t walk, got a little rough towards the end… was it… I didn’t disappoint you did I?”

“If you think that would be disappointing, I’ll die if you try to impress me,” Hanzo murmured kissing the edge of McCree’s jaw. He hissed with keen disappointment as McCree pulled out, leaving him feeling empty as the cowboy tied of the condom, tossing it into bin.

“You are so open, did I hurt you?” the cowboy asked concerned, standing on shaky legs next to the bin as he wiped himself clean before returning to Hanzo to clean him up as well.

“No, but I am lying in my own wet spot,” the archer said with a grimace. He rolled away and shifted until his head was on his pillow. He left space for McCree to follow which he did, eagerly curling around the archer.

There were no words, only soft touches. Hanzo felt the ache starting in his legs, but it was good and he was in McCree’s arms and that was all that mattered.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lizar for updating

Hanzo woke with a dull ache in his back and a warm cowboy wrapped around him. Memories of the night before danced around his head pleasantly as he closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep, if only to enjoy a few more minutes before the day became a reality.

It was not to be. The beep that had not registered in his waking mind repeated itself and McCree, still more than half asleep, rolled away from him and dug on the floor for his pants. He pulled his comms from a jean pocket and lifted it to his mouth.

“S ma day off,” hee said thickly into the device, rubbing a hand over his face before reaching down to grope Hanzo’s ass, giving the archer an appreciative smile.

“Sorry, McCree, I am aware,” Winston apologized from the other end of the line, “but both the Koreans and Russians have let us know to expect their representatives and you said you wanted to run a team meeting beforehand.” . McCree’s hand was rubbing small circles into Hanzo’s flesh and the archer turned onto his front, a lazy smile on his features as he allowed McCree more access.

“I did, no denying… what is their ETA?”

“This afternoon. Should I make the meeting for late morning?”

McCree took a long moment to think about this, running his eyes over Hanzo’s form as his hand kneaded his flesh. He had intended a lazy day of making sure his lover was sated and cared for in every conceivable way, but it was not to be.

“Nah, make it in an hour’s time. Don’t want them getting the jump on us,” he said slowly. “I”ll see you then.”

McCree dropped the comms on the bed and saddled Hanzo’s lower legs, running both hands up and down the archer’s butt, back and thighs.

“Good morning, beautiful, how are you feeling?”

“Disappointed that we are not getting to break in my shower,” Hanzo purred. McCree grunted as he gripped Hanzo’s ass, causing the man below him to hiss. McCree leaned over him and kissed Hanzo between the shoulder blades.

“We’ll have time later,” he said before another kiss.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Hanzo smiled, turning on his back and kissing McCree on the lips.

“You’re in a good mood this morning.”

The corners of Hanzo lips turn upward despite his best attempt to look stern.

“I wonder why.”

Hanzo’s good mood extended past getting out of bed and the dull ache that went along with it. They dressed in the day before’s clothes and headed back to the main part of the building to get breakfast before the meeting. Hanzo walked with his hands clasped behind his back, knowing if he didn’t he would keep touching McCree.

He was more relaxed than he had been in years, even the pain below had a pleasantness to it, the space the cowboy had taken inside of him, had opened up and claimed as his own.

“If I knew it would make you this happy, I would have taken you the first day I met you,” McCree murmured as he gave Hanzo a sidelong glance. He wondered how the rest of the team would react to Hanzo not scowling at them.

“If I knew how sated I’d be, I’d have let you,” Hanzo grinned at him.

It was exactly this point in their conversation that Genji happened upon them entering the cafeteria.

“Walk of shame brother?” the cyborg asked, taking in Hanzo’s clothes from the night before, rather than his face.

“There is no shame in what Jesse did to me last night, only that it ended,” Hanzo shot right back. The effect of Hanzo’s words had an interesting effect on the cyborg. He took in his brother’s sinful smile as his face rapidly changed between curiosity as to how McCree had made his sour-faced brother so happy, disbelief that it was even possible, disgust at the idea of his brother and McCree having sex and trying to censor the images jumping to mind. It seemed to last for minutes.

“I think you broke him,” McCree finally said as Genji turned, without a word and left.

“Good,” Hanzo smirked, going to make both of them a strong cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter basically just here to torture Genji because we have not forgotten what he did to Hanzo have we? Also holy hell, it's been a week of updates everyday!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit by Lizar, thank you

McCree took his seat at the debriefing table quietly as the rest of the team filtered in. Some smiled, the younger members of the group, like Tracer, while others looked grim faced and serious. He waited for them all to settle before he opened his mouth.

“So we are unofficially getting our back up from Russia and Korea today. I am sure I don’t have to tell any of you to be polite and on your best behavior,” he started, leveling a steady gaze at each of them. He deliberately didn’t let his eyes linger on Hanzo.

“We’ve had problems with the recruits’ behavior, myself and Hanzo in particular but there have been other incidences. As Jack has experience dealing with troops I believe he might be the best man to whip them into shape, but if anyone gets harassed or sees anyone get harassed from this point forward the offender is out. We can’t afford rogue elements at this time.”

“The recruits are a serious problem,” Jack said suddenly from where he sat with his arms crossed. “They have no respect for anyone or anything. They need discipline.”

“We needed them desperately just after the recall and they have been taking advantage of us,” Winston agreed, sensing the building tension from McCree.

“We still desperately need them,” the cowboy said, “we always need recruits support but now we can afford to be more selective. Get rid of the bad elements.” An angry frown was forming between his eyes. Jack was building up to something, he just knew it.

“We can hardly expect discipline from them if we ourselves don’t set the example,” Jack answered slowly.

“Jack…” Ana said, a warning harsh in her voice.

“No, let him say it. You have a problem with me, don’t you?” McCree hushed her.

“Several. Fraternizing, changing mission strategies on the fly and endangering your team, infighting.” McCree was on his feet, slamming both his hands down on the table before him, his chair clanging to the floor.

“What Hanzo and I do in private has nothing to do with anyone.”

“It does when it doesn’t stay private,” Jack answered harshly, sliding a comms across the table to McCree. Hanzo intercepted it though, going pale as he stared at the image of him that McCree took after their first mission together. He frowned at it before looking up at McCree.

“You took this… have you been sharing it around base?” There was nothing in Hanzo’s world anymore, only the void and betrayal. He knew the photo, the bite mark on his chest. He could not believe this; he could not understand. The cowboy was superimposed across the hurt, his face distorted under the shadow of his hat.

“Of course not, Hanzo you can’t believe that,” the cowboy was saying but Hanzo could. He looked around him to the faces watching him. Were they ashamed for him or of him? Anger flared into the void to push back the hot tears that stung his eyes stubbornly. He had slept with the cowboy, he had trusted him, loved him and this was all he was. A picture to perv over.

He was on his feet before he realized, heading to the door. McCree was next to him, his fingers digging into Hanzo’s wrist painfully.

“Stop, beautiful, please. I didn’t do this.” Hanzo scowled angrily at him before lifting his arm and yanking it out of McCree’s grip. He wanted to say something but he had nothing, instead he turned and walked up the stairs.

Once outside he pulled his own comms from his pocket, tossed it on the ground and stomped it into pieces. He was a fool, he was such a fool. He had believed he could be happy but he could never be. He had committed an unforgivable act when he had cut his brother down and he would suffer for it for the rest of his life. McCree was just another in a long string of humiliations.

Before anyone else could find him, he turned and headed for the sleeping quarters. If he was lucky no one would be in his way when he packed and left. He should never have listened to Genji.

He was just about done packing when the jingle of McCree’s spurs sounded behind him.

“Don’t do this,” the cowboy said, his voice think with emotion.

“If you did not want this outcome you should not have shared that picture.”

“I didn’t, Hanzo, please. I didn’t do this. Don’t leave.” The cowboy gripped his shoulders and spun him around. “Why would I share you with anyone? I want you all to myself.” Hanzo could see the desperation in McCree’s face, could feel it in the tremble of his hands. “Athena how did that picture end up on a recruit’s comms?”

“I am sorry Agent McCree, I can’t access that information.”

“Why can’t you access it?”

“It is encrypted.”

“I have top level clearance, how the hell is it encrypted?”

Hanzo had heard enough, the cowboy was stalling and using the AI to try and dig himself out of the mess he created. He pulled out of McCree’s grip and started his journey away from Overwatch. He had expected McCree to follow him, a small part of his broken heart rejoiced when the jingle followed him.

“I’m not letting you get away, beautiful. You are hurt, I get it, but soon you are going to realize I am innocent and I am going to be right behind you when you do.”

“You are wasting your time, McCree,” the archer told him as the cowboy kept pace behind him.

“Time spent on you is not time wasted,” McCree shot back.

They both fell silent, Hanzo making his way to the front gate and beyond and McCree right behind him.

The town was further than Hanzo remembered and the day was hot. He dared not stop, he might regret it if he did. His anger had fallen away shortly after the sun had reached its zenith, replaced with doubt.

Sweat pooled into the small of his back beneath his shirts but he could not bared taking them off. It might be the only reminders of Genji and McCree he had at the end of the day.

He was glad for the damned spurs. If not for them he might have to turn around only to find that the cowboy had given up on him and disappeared. As it was the constant jingle was a blessing and a curse.

“Why don’t you take a break, beautiful, you are starting to drag your feet,” the cowboy commented.

“No one is making you follow me.”

“I am going to follow you to the end of the earth if I have to. If I had shared that photo would I do that?”

Hanzo stopped, pinching his bridge piercing. His head was aching and his stomach was grumbling at him. He wanted to believe the cowboy but there were too many questions.

“If you didn’t, then who did?”

“Been thinking about that. It is a stretch but it could be that Athena has been compromised. Reaper did break into the base and stole info. What’s not to say she has been corrupted.”

“Why share my picture? I don’t know him.”

“But you know me and it was on my comm. He could be trying to hurt or discredit me, I told you he knows about my reputation.”

“It would be a very convenient and farfetched explanation.” And he wanted to believe it, so badly.

“I know it is, damn it, Hanzo please just look at me, tell me you can look me in the eye and tell me I would hurt you like this.”

Sighing, the archer turned, already knowing the answer. He had been embarrassed and hurt and had overreacted. Sweat drenched the cowboy and he looked miserable, scared and small. This whole mess affected him just as much as it did Hanzo. He was losing something precious and he was clinging on by his fingernails, but he was clinging on. There was a chance and he was determined.

“No, I can’t look at you and believe you betrayed me like that,” he said carefully. A moment later, the cowboy’s arms were around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t do it, Hanzo was supposed to make it into town and still be mad but I just couldn’t. I am going to go cry now.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, thank you

“If Athena is compromised what do you intend to do?” Hanzo asked, drinking down a large glass of ice cold water. He was parched and hungry, as was the cowboy who was also gulping down water where he sat across from him. A trail of sweat ran down from under McCree’s hat and across his cheek. Hanzo reached out and wiped the trail away with a knuckle.

The town had been closer than the Watchpoint. They had both needed to stop and refresh themselves once they arrived. A large bead of sweat ran down the scion’s back and he squirmed uncomfortably. He could even feel the burn to his skin forming as they sat in a small café, empty but for them and the staff.

He could not deny that his feelings were still tender and hurt, the idea of the AI being responsible seemed preposterous to him, but then he knew little of how she actually worked. He was willing to give McCree the benefit of the doubt and was ashamed that he had not done so before running as far as he did. When he was honest with himself the few hours trying to escape the  cowboy  been the worse of his life, aside from cutting Genji down.

“No idea. She basically runs everything on base. I’d hate to lose her…she’s my friend and she was a big help in wooing you,” the cowboy smiled sadly, his hand closing around Hanzo’s, which was still lingering on his cheek, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss.

“You had her spy on me?” Honestly, the archer could hardly be surprised at this. It had been too much of an emotional day.

“Night and day. There are a few places on base she doesn’t have access, or supposedly. Our store room, Blackwatch HQ, bathrooms.”

“So why leak only the photo? She must have more compromising Intel on you, your life story for one.”

“I did not record that though, I just told you. I don’t think surveillance footage would have made you this angry, but I did take that picture.”

“It still doesn’t make sense, why send it to a recruit? Or even recruits? Sure, it makes me angry, but so what? Long term I leave and you look like an asshole, there might be infighting, hurt feelings, but Overwatch still goes on. This seems like a deliberate act to break us apart.”

“Unless it’s to get rid of me maybe? I told you I’d follow if you leave. This made you leave and I followed.”

Hanzo considered this as his glass was refilled by the waiter, he gulped it down as well and the waiter left him with a refill. That was plausible and a predictable outcome to releasing his photo, but why get rid of McCree? Was Talon that afraid of him? He voiced the question to McCree.

“I have led a couple successful missions against them and Gabe knows me, but I don’t see them being afraid. Unless they are thinking of turning you against us and…”

He does not complete the thought as his comm beeps. He pulls it out of his pocket and frowning at the name answered it.

“Genji?”

“Where the fuck are you? The base is under attack!” The line hissed and popped with static before going dead.

“Unless they did this so I’d turn my back and they could destroy us before back up arrived,” McCree was yelling as he tossed down money onto the table.

If Hanzo has been in doubt about McCree’s criminal past, the way he hotwired the motorcycle they stole left no doubt in his mind. The archer clung to the cowboy as they sped down the road toward the Watchpoint. It was dire, but he could not help himself when he admired how McCree’s stomach muscles moved and clenched under his grip as he guided the bike. He loved the feel of McCree’s raw power.

 

They sped into chaos.

Torbjörn and Reinhardt had set up a bunker, close to the helipad to protect Torbjörn’s turret that was mowing down an assault team making for the Orca, probably in an attempt to destroy it and cut off Overwatch’s escape. The second carrier was down, smoke spilling from it. Explosions were taking place deeper into the Watchpoint.

“Glad you could join the party,” Torbjörn scoffed at them after the couple had jumped in to unpin their comrades by flanking their attackers. McCree was shocked to see their own recruits fighting alongside the Talon agents, attempting to kill members of their ragtag team.

It took no time to dispatch the attackers with McCree and Hanzo’s assistance. Torbjörn was in a foul mood as he walked up to Hanzo kicking him in the shin hard.

“If anything happens to Brigitte, I hold you personally responsible. Putting ideas in her head. She ran off to find Mei when this all started.” There was an edge of pride in the dwarf's voice regardless of his anger.

“Where is Genji?” Hanzo asked, concerned for his foolish brother more than Brigitte. She would not run headlong into the enemies, Genji on the other hand...

“Med bay to find Angela, Fareeha went after him,” Reinhardt answered.

“She should be making an aerial counter,” McCree cursed as he pulled his comms from his pocket.

“Communication is down,” Torbjörn hissed angrily, picking up his turret. Reinhardt, who had disappeared into the debriefing room returned with Ray, the pilot, who McCree had to tell only once to get the Orca off base before he was in and away.

“Can you get it back up?” McCree asked Torbjörn as he pocketed the useless device. “Make it work without Athena running it?”

“Clear a path to the communication tower and I will do the rest, as always.”

McCree nodded, that he could do. He looked around. The catwalks would be their best option to get to the comms tower but their attackers had clearly thought of this, destroying the stairs leading to them, that must have been the explosions they’d heard earlier. He, Torbjörn and Reinhardt could not get access, but Hanzo could…

“Hanzo, beautiful, get your ass on the catwalks and call down what lies ahead. If you see our team we detour. Reinhardt…”

“Don’t worry my friends, I’ll be your shield,” the German said gravely, raising the shield before them.

They moved slowly, carefully. Hanzo tried to take down targets before his team engaged, or otherwise drew them out to follow him were Torbjörn and McCree could handle the bulk of the fighting protected by Reinhardt.

They found Brigitte and Mei quickly, close to Mei’s lab. They had created a rather ingenious standoff between them and the 5 or 6 men attaching them, Hanzo was impressed. Mei was protecting the two of them from an assault with her ice wall on one side, set at an angle to funneled enemies towards Brigitte’s mighty blows. Landing lightly on top of the wall, Hanzo assisted them with the remaining foes.

“You’re back,” Mei said brightly as she wiped sweat from her brow.

“I am,” he said with a nod of his head. He was glad they were both unharmed.

“Good, place went to sh… hell without you and McCree. Hi, Papa,” Brigitte said as the rest of Hanzo’s party joined them.

“Don’t  ‘papa’ me, young lady, you ran off like this big oaf would. I thought you at least got your brains from your mother.”

“Needed to help a friend,” Brigitte insisted. Torbjörn shook his head. “I don’t know how, but she is definitely your daughter,” he told Reinhardt. Reinhardt just grinned, giving Brigitte a thumb’s up that she returned.

“I hate to break up the family reunion, but we need to move,” McCree told them sternly.

With Mei to boost the team up onto the catwalks along with Hanzo, the going was smoother. They avoided blockages as they hurried to the comms tower, engaging the enemy only when they needed to. The priority to get the comms back was more important right then.

Hanzo still ran ahead, keeping an eye out for his brother or any other teammates, but he spotted no one familiar until he stepped out in front of the comms tower on the path to Winston’s office and was nearly mowed down in a sea of bullets.

He turned, huddling into himself as best he could, expecting pain but there is none.

“Wait, Bastion, he is a friend,” Zenyatta called out and the fire stopped just in time for a sad boop Hanzo could swear he heard as ‘sorry’.

“Is McCree with you?” Winston called out from behind the two omnics. He had raised his shield and was fiddling with a control box outside of his office.

“Right here,” McCree drawled, waving a hand to Torbjörn to get to the comms tower.

“Athena went rogue,” Winston told him pulling wires from the box.

“I think she was hacked. Talon, Reaper most likely. Torbjörn‘s gonna rework the comms.” As he spoke, the engineer knelt at the base of the comms tower and began digging through his tool box. 

“I’m breaking into my office so I can shut her down,” Winston said sadly. “Hopefully we can restore her after.”

“We need to get Talon out of our house first. You have a 20 on anyone else?”

“No, sorry.”

Hanzo sighed rubbing his face with his hand. Where was Genji? He hoped his brother was alive, held up somewhere in the base, but he could not be sure and there was a lot of resistance.

“Comms up,” McCree’s device called. The cowboy pressed it to his lips.

“Genji? Your brother is looking for you.”

“Tell my brother to get his ass to the med bay, Fareeha was shot down and Jack’s not looking too good either.”

“Angela and Ana with you?”

“No, we couldn’t find them. The place is trashed, but I stayed put, can't leave the invalids by themselves.”

McCree cursed as he lowered the comms only to lift it back up when he heard a reprimand from Ana.

“Ma’am, are you with Angela?”

“No, I am on my own, sort of,” she said to heavy gunfire in the background. “I cleared out the sleeping quarters, we’ll have a few sleepy heads to deal with later but they are secure for now.”

 “Incoming!” Reinhardt yelled and they all followed his gesture to the sky as a large pink object dropped from a carrier above them. It landed with a loud metal crunch.

“Meka activated,” a young voice called as the mech came to life. It shot up into the air, catching a pink haired person in mid-jump from the carrier before falling back to earth. At the last possible moment, a pink bubble surrounds the two and they bopped gracefully onto the ground.

“What’s with all the pink?” Torbjörn asked but everyone was too distracted to respond. The only one who had any thought was Zenyatta who ushered Bastion to hide behind some crates before they were spotted.

“Privet.”

“Annyeong!”

“Howdy. Please tell me you are the backup?”

“You sure know how to throw a welcoming party,” the younger woman quipped before turning her mech and firing off a few rounds. “BTW, your comms are not secure,” she told them as an assault team approached.

“I need assistance,” a familiar voice called and the mech pilot rushed forward.

“D.Va reengaging,” she called out. “Hold on just a little longer.”

“I am Zarya, we can do introductions later, yes?” pink-haired woman said, lifting her hefty cannon as if it was nothing and rushing after D.Va. Between the two, they covered Mercy as she escaped from her attackers. She latched onto McCree with her staff and pulled herself through the air towards them out of breath.

“When I heard you, I thought it would be easier to just come here. I was hiding close by, didn’t think they’d spot me,” Angela explained, her knees shaking as she found her feet. “Anyone need a doctor?”

“Jack and Fareeha by the sound of things.”

 

It took what felt like hours to work their way back to the med bay. They left Winston and Torbjörn behind after D.Va blew the door to Winston’s office clear off. While they made their way to the wounded, the engineer and the scientist where taking Athena offline and securing their comm channel. Zenyatta and Bastion had remained hidden, there would be time later to explain their presence to the new teammates.

 Ana joined them before they reached the med bay. Tracer, unconscious and bleeding from a head wound, was thrown over her shoulders.  After a momentary examination by Mercy, she was declared in no real danger. McCree bent to heft her onto his shoulders, but Hanzo stepped in instead, her slight frame barely inhibiting his movements as he carried her to the med bay. Genji was waiting for them outside, a sea of bodies before him. All his cooling vents were open, but he appeared unhurt. Ana and Angela rushed inside to take care of the injured while Hanzo took Lena inside behind them.  Reinhardt stayed behind to guard the door.

“I forgot Lena was on base,” McCree told Hanzo off to the side once the archer returned. The sniper could see the stress eating at the cowboy.

“They need you to lead them right now. You saw how scattered they were. If you break now the team will fall apart.”

McCree set his face sternly and lifted his comms.

“Winston, any news?”

“Athena has been isolated. I am bringing up our automated defenses, but the main bulk of the assault has been dispatched.”

“Anyone friendly still out there?” Mei asked over his shoulder, ever the optimist.

“All your recruits have gone rogue,” a grim voice cut in from the catwalks above them. “See what I can do, cowboy, still want to play hero?” A dark figure with a white death mask slunk out of the shadows.

“Gabe!” McCree cried out in surprise and anger. “I fuckin’ knew it.”

“Gabriel Reyes is dead. I am Reaper. This was just a taste of what Talon can do, as you are well aware. We already destroyed Overwatch from within once, continue to be a problem and you’ll learn just how sorry we can make you.” Reaper turned his head to Hanzo. “My boss is interested in you; maybe he liked your picture. When you are done slumming it here, there is a place for you in Talon.”

The creature calling itself Reaper dissolved into a cloud of smoke and McCree emptied his cylinder of useless bullets into it before it disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the recruits are dead (that's what you get when you are Talon supporting assholes who try to tear my OTP appart), the base is tatters and Doomfist is hitting on Hanzo through Reaper (I have a headcannon, there are voice lines).
> 
> Also I FREAKEN LOVE BRIGITTE (I spent hours playing her this morning, it's a bank holiday) and apparently i ship her with Mei? No idea how that happened but they are besties now?


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lizar for editing

“Winston, give me some good news, big guy?” McCree asked as the scientist shuffled into the cafeteria and slumped down on one of the benches.

“Automated defense systems are back online and Athena has been secured on an isolated mainframe. She is expressing remorse and wishes to speak with you.”

“You should delete the AI,”Zarya grunted in a strained voice as she arm wrestled Reinhardt at a nearby table. “Omnics and the like are dangerous. Talon would not have raided you if you had not trusted your security to a robot.” The German began to gain ground in the match while Zarya spoke, but the weightlifter easily forced him back to a stalemate when her attention returned, drawing an impressed whistle from Brigitte, who was spectating.

“Omnics didn’t attack us,” Hana piped up from her seat alone. Her thumbs were frantically mashing buttons on her handheld game, but her voice remained casual. “And it _is_ ‘us’. I’m not leaving and neither are you.”

“What do you mean?” McCree asked. Her words hinted at a deeper meaning.

“Zarya and I have been exiled to Overwatch, we can’t go home. We’d be court marshaled and you know what that means…”

McCree glanced at Hanzo who drew a line over his throat.

“For going home?”

“For desertion,” Zarya answered, still battling the German. “We are here to help you stop Talon’s war.

“And feed information to your governments, I am sure,” Ana said as she, Genji, Zenyatta and, a few feet behind them, Bastion entered. “Better get this out of the way, right Jesse?”

“Yeah, cat needs to be let out of the bag. No more secrets.”

Zarya broke from the arm wrestling match and jumped to her feet, reaching for her cannon, but Reinhardt stilled her with a steady hand on her arm.

“You have omnics? And that? Bastions? How are you all so calm?” Zarya yelled, brushing Reinhardt’s hand off of her. “You are a crusader you know firsthand what they can do!”

“Yes, I know. I know very well,” the German said so solemnly that everyone went quiet around him. Brigitte stood and placed her hands on his shoulders. “I also know that without Zenyatta on our last mission a Talon agent would have gotten a knife under my armour and cut my throat. And I have spent time talking to Bastion, they only want to be in the sun and play with their bird friend.”

“And the heart of a man beats in my chest,” Genji told her as he came to stand by Hanzo.

“Genji might be mostly machine, but he is still my brother.”

Zarya’s eyes narrowed as she turned from one machine to the next, but she kept her lips pressed together in silence.

“I won’t force you to work with anyone you don’t want to,” McCree drawled soothingly, “but you need to accept these are all members of our unit. The battlefield is a different story, we’ll be sure you always have a team you can trust. I know this isn’t your choice, I bet you’d both rather be on home soil with your own people. Your countries have both been suffering from omnic attacks but right now, Talon has the capability of doing even worse.”

A long moment of silence passed as the gunslinger’s words settled on the new comers. Finally, the Russian spoke.

“Da, is fine. As long as I fight with humans, it is good,” she said sitting down and crossing her arms.

The all looked at Hana, who momentarily looked up from her handheld to respond.

“I don’t care as long as I can still stream my fights. D.Va loves her fans,” she said striking a pose at the end. Her voice picked up a sudden enthusiasm as she smiled into her handheld.

“You’re streaming right now, aren’t you?” Genji asked suspiciously.

“Nah, recorded a tag line for the promo of how we dived in and saved your butts. But you want me streaming, streaming brings in money and support, which you apparently lost when all your recruits were recruited by Talon.”

“As long as you don’t compromise us,” McCree said dismissively.

“We are already compromised, but don’t worry, I am a professional. I won’t make it any worse,” she said looking up from her handheld smiling at McCree.

“Great, just great,” McCree said taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. Hanzo moved in beside him and wrapped an arm around the cowboy’s waist. They were all tired and could use some rest, but he knew there was still a lot to happen before the cowboy could fall into bed.

“We need to have ground rules,” Genji said carefully, raising a hand to stop everyone who had been in the meeting with Jack from killing him. “Jack was wrong, but he had a point. We have rules, we work together, we keep our opinions of teammates’ relationships to ourselves.”

“Genji,” Hanzo said softly, touched that his brother was saying this.

“I started the hate against the cowboy that let Talon turn the recruits against us. If I had minded my own business, they would not have had that gap.”

“I also played into Gabriel’s hand by using that picture exactly as he’d intended,” Morrison admitted as Angela helped him limp into the cafeteria. “I should have just accepted that you are running Overwatch better than I did, but I saw a gap and I leapt on it.”

“Stupid old goat,” Ana told him bluntly. “How’s the leg?”

“Almost well enough I can start kicking myself, right Doc?”

“He’ll live. Lena too, Ray took her home,” Angela confirmed as she helped Jack sit down.

“You have an agent who lives off base?” Zarya asked suspiciously.

“She’s our British contact. The UK won’t support us officially, just like Russia and Korea, but they will fund Tracer as long as she lives in London and reports our activities to MI6.” Winston stepped in for his friend. “It was the first deal we made after the Recall.”

“How is Fareeha?” Ana asked Angela.

“Internal bleeding, which I stopped. She did it to herself, she rocket jumped into one of the explosions that destroyed the stairs to the catwalks and the shrapnel shot through her armor. She asked if Torbjörn and Brigitte could fix her suite.”

“In the morning,” Torbjörn answered when Brigitte failed to stifle a yawn.

“I think we all could use some sleep. We’ll have a meeting in the morning when Lena is back,” Winston said.

“Just a moment,” McCree called all their attentions back to him. “I am proud of all of you. You teamed up and held your own when we were in real danger. We can beat Talon if we keep working together.”

“You pulled us together though, Jesse,” Ana said fondly. “I believe I speak for all of us when I say you are our leader, right Jack?”

“Right,” he grumbled, not sounding very convincing. Everyone started filing out, but Hanzo, McCree and Winston hung back.

“I’ll assess the damage to the building, go talk with Athena and start the reports and statements for the government tonight. Can you get me a list of the recruits we can confirmed as killed? I’ll get notices to their families… we’ll probably need a press statement, Mei will have to deliver it, since she is our cover story for being here. We’ll also need to check footage to see how they got in and if Bastion or Zenyatta were recorded. We are not sanctioned for Omnics of any kind and Genji was already a stretch. What else?”

The cowboy sat down, placing his hat on the table next to him. He hunched forward, running a hand over his eyes and beard. His face was grey from a long exhausting day and his shoulders were pulled up tightly against his neck, stress over the work he needed to complete riding him already.

“When I said we should get some rest, I did include you,” Winston said carefully, dropping a large leathery hand onto the cowboy’s shoulder.

“Things need doing.”

“You can delegate in the morning,” Winston argued. “Genji is good with surveillance, he can do that. Ana can help me write the reports. Torbjörn is an engineer and Brigitte did her training, let them handle the repairs.”

“I am good at feeling guilty and responsible. I will write the letters to the families with you,” Hanzo added. McCree looked at him for a moment before letting out a dry laugh.

“I must look terrible for you to make a joke.”

“Only to other people.”

“Hanzo… I think I am rubbing off on you.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, thank you!

 

Hanzo stepped out of the shower, drying himself off as he walked into his bedroom. It had been so long since he had had a space that was truly his, not a safe house or a sleazy motel or an empty building he could squat in when being hunted.

What McCree had given him in the cozy room with its adjoining bathroom made him feel something that he didn’t know he had lost, he felt like a person again. He would never be able to explain it to anyone, this rediscovery of a state of being that he himself had not realized he had lost when he fled his home.  Now he had a space that was his again. A home.

He didn’t even mind that the cowboy had assumed they shared it. Hell, he was assuming they shared it until McCree dipped into his own room across the corridor to take a shower.

The archer was pleased to find the cowboy in his bed, hair damp, clad in boxers and snoring softly. Hanzo watched the gunslinger appreciatively as he towel dried his hair. Even asleep McCree, fascinated him.

How had this man fallen for someone like him? Any other person would have let Hanzo walk away and have been glad to be done with the drama. Everyone was quick to blame the picture and Jack, but he was the one who left, who had led McCree off base. Genji might have started the recruits’ hate for McCree, but he was the one they truly detested, spreading and perverting a private picture of him when he had been at death’s door. Hanzo’s being in Overwatch had spiraled into Talon hurting his teammates. What if Reaper’s boss hurt McCree or worse in an attempt to make the archer join them?

“You’re thinking so loudly you woke me up, beautiful,” the cowboy muttered, opening one eye. “What’s bothering you?”

“Many things,” Hanzo sighed, dropping his arms to his sides, his wet hair forgotten.

“Yeah, me too. Should be up doing something not lying, no matter how nice the view is,” McCree answered, tucking an arm under his head and turning toward Hanzo.

Hanzo leaned against the desk by the door, jutting his hips forward ever so slightly to show off his naked body. The movement was not lost on the cowboy.

“Preening suites you. Show me more.”

Hanzo though for a moment, wondering if he dared. He was sore and tired from battle and the night before but he wanted the cowboy, wanted him to know that the archer appreciated that McCree bothered to chase after him.

Hanzo tentatively ran a finger around the bite mark on his chest before pinching the nipple. He felt ridiculous, but McCree grunted his appreciation, the cowboy sure had a thing for Hanzo’s chest. He moved to massaging the flesh of his pec, his eyes on the cowboy who slipped off his boxers, a hand around his awakening member.

The archer’s fingers closed on the bruise and he flexed at the pain in reflex but the cowboy let out an appreciative breath.

“Damn,” was surprisingly the only word he managed as his member stood up and took notice.

“The pain or the flexing?” Hanzo asked curiously as he moved to the side of the bed, he had an idea.

“Definitely the flexing…reminds me how you sucked me in yesterday. Thought I had been electrocuted I came so hard.”

“I might have lost control over the dragons a little bit,” Hanzo teased as he motioned McCree to sit on the edge of the bed. “Do you want to cum on my chest?” By the hitch in McCree’s breathing it was a definite yes.

Hanzo took the cowboy’s cock into his mouth, working hard at making the member weep. He had come accustomed to McCree’s bulk and, even though it wasn’t exactly easy, he could take the gunslinger’s cock down his throat and swallow until his nose was flush against the cowboy’s pubic hair. He pulled off to run his tongue around the head before plunging back down.

In no time at all McCree, combed his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, tugging just a little too hard.

“I’m close, let me rub some pre into that pretty bruise.” Hanzo pulled back and reached behind his head to tied back his hair, both elbows raised in a stretch that showed off his body. McCree stopped him and he stayed balanced on one foot and one knee, his arms bent back looking at McCree curiously.

“Stay like that, kneeling like that you look like one of those sculptures, all perfect muscles and flawless.”

Hanzo held the pose as the cowboy took his cock in hand and rubbed the weeping head against Hanzo’s flesh.

“Never been much of a boob man, but there is something about your chest that just turns me on to no end. Might be the tattoo that teases about touching your nipple but doesn’t.”

Before Hanzo could say anything, McCree pressed a finger against the bruise on the archer’s chest and Hanzo flexed from the touch. A moment later, McCree‘s cum was covering one of Hanzo’s nipples and a large part of his pec.

“God now there is a sight to jerk off to if I ever saw one,” the cowboy moaned as Hanzo took the head of the cowboy’s cock into his mouth again and sucked another few drops from the twitching head.

McCree leaned back and looked down at Hanzo for a few long moments as his cum dripped down the archer’s chest. Hanzo, feeling McCree’s eyes on him, ran a finger through the cowboy’s fluids, rubbing it into his nipple. It was not something he would have ever done but the appreciative sigh from the cowboy encouraged him to scoop some up and rub it into his other nipple.

“I wish I was young and could get ready for a second round just by watching you do that,” McCree said trying to hide a yawn and failing.

“It has nothing to do with age. Come train with me and you’ll gain the stamina needed for a whole night of fun,” Hanzo teased as he got up and stepped into the bathroom to clean himself up, again.

“You gonna train me in some crazy sex ninja arts?” the cowboy grinned.

“I am not as big of a prude as you might think cowboy.”

“But I am the first man to open you with my cock,” McCree said softly, almost reverently. He had had what no one else ever had and he appreciated Hanzo’s gift to him to the fullest extent of the meaning it held. The act alone bonded them together forever.

“Yes, you are the first one I have trusted enough for that, but I have taken men before,” Hanzo said as he lay down next to McCree. Was this really the type of conversation he should be having with his boyfriend, bragging about past conquests?

“Wouldn’t be opposed to being on the receiving end of some sex arts,” McCree winked. “Want me to take care of you?” But Hanzo shook his head.

“Consider it my apology for running away.”

“You don’t need to apologize” McCree said turning on his side and pushing a strand of hair behind the archer’s ear, “just next time don’t run so far before listening to me. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, but you walk awfully fast when you’re in a huff and it’s murder on my legs.”

“I’ll try not to overreact again,” Hanzo said, shame coloring his words, but McCree kissed the side of his face.

“We all make mistakes.” The cowboy turned onto his back again and chuckled to himself. “Like Doomfist hitting on you out of the blue, and not even in person, and thinking he stands a chance.”

Hanzo bit his lip. It was better to tell the cowboy, but he was sure Jesse was going to be mad.

“It isn’t really out of the blue, I met Doomfist a week or so before I learned Genji was alive.”

The look on the cowboy’s face was the one he had dreaded.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the edit Lizar!!

“What do you mean you’ve met Akande Ogundimu? Met how exactly?” McCree asked carefully, trying to not let his temper flair. With Hanzo, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but the questions were squeezing his heart none the less. Were they lovers? Had Hanzo wanted to join Talon before learning his brother was alive?

“I had returned to Japan to morn Genji, like I did every year on the day I killed him.”

“Yeah, Genji mentioned that when he went to recruit you. You would return to Hanamura and break into the castle.”

“It’s not breaking in, Hanamura is my home. It is my birth right as it is Genji’s.” Hanzo was clearly agitated.

“Do you want to reclaim your home?” McCree asked unsure. It stung that he had tried to give the scion a home, meager as it might be, and he still longed for the childhood home that had brought him such pain. If given the option would Hanzo leave to reclaim Hanamura?

“I... don’t know. That’s what Akande offered me,” Hanzo sighed, running a hand over his face and pinching his bridge piercing. “I returned to Japan and I was careless. I felt more confident in my home territory and foolishly let my guard down. I didn’t realize how predictable I’d become, but they knew when I’d be visiting my favorite local bar and he was there waiting for me.”

“Sorry, but please tell me you didn’t sleep with him,” McCree interjected. He had wanted to be patient but he was pathetic, the idea of Hanzo in the enemy’s arms was giving him a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“I did not have sex with Doomfist, I didn’t even give him the opportunity to try,” Hanzo said quickly, he wanted to touch McCree, to comfort him, but he dared not until he told the cowboy everything.

“He found me in the bar and he did try to seduce me, but he was too forward and aggressive. He forcefully kissed me, told me I would enjoy a night with him. He wanted me for Talon and for his bed. He offered me my empire back in exchange. I told him I would make my own path.”

“He was forward and aggressive?” A guilty look glided over McCree’s features. The same could be said about his initial attempts with Hanzo.

“Despite my firm dismissals, he put his hands on me. I broke two of his fingers.” Hanzo’s eyes narrowed in indignation as he recalled the incident. “He called me feisty.”

“You weren’t tempted?” the gunslinger asked, trying and failing to hold a neutral mask. “That guy’s insanely  powerful.”

“He was rude.”

“Oh.” McCree sat next to Hanzo quietly.

“Does this bother you?” Hanzo asked carefully. He could see that his story seemed lacking. At the time he had been angry at the presumption that he was weak enough to surrender his body and pride for the Talon leader’s aid.

“Well, yeah, it bothers me. You should have told me this sooner!” McCree complained defensively. He scratched at his own head in an act of frustration. “Then I pursued you so aggressively…” Hanzo suddenly realized the cowboy’s frustration was aimed at himself, not at the archer.

“Never compare the two,” the scion breathed, finally placing a hand protectively on McCree’s arm. “You did not treat me as an object to be claimed. You sought after me as a person. A stubborn, crotchety person with a terrible past, but you pursued all of me with no demands. There is no comparison.”

A weak smile passed over McCree’s lips and he braved to meet Hanzo’s eyes and, for a moment, placed his hand over the one resting on his arm. He believed his lover even with the niggling in the back of his head that warned of future heartache. The scion, despite his uncertainties and own hurts, had been honest to a fault, but he just couldn’t let the niggle go.

“Well, all the same,” he redirected, “Doomfist wanting you might be a problem.”

“I thought the proposition over when Widowmaker shot me,” the scion sighed, “Reaper’s offer indicates it is not.” McCree sighed in exasperation. This was something he just didn’t know how to handle, personally or professionally.

“This is something you should have told me, told us. Hanzo, Talon is our enemy. Any ties need to be clear, what if they use this against the team and they all turn on you because no one knows.”

“I did not want another black spot against me that I had received unwanted attention from Talon, especially when…” he trailed off.

“I know, I know.” McCree dropped his head into his hands. “This is a mess.”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want this to scare you off. You have become so precious to me and all I do is hurt you.” Hanzo’s touch was again a gentle warmth on the gunslinger’s shoulder.

“Bullshit,” McCree said smiling softly at Hanzo. He lied against his pillow and pulled the archer down against him. “Well it is what it is. We’ll worry about this all in the morning.” The gunslinger lied to soothe the archer’s mind. He would be worrying about it plenty in the hours before dawn.

As Hanzo settled against him, McCree could not help the little splinter of sadness that pierced his heart. He wanted so much for Hanzo to trust him, for him to rely and lean on him, but it was such a process. Whenever he thought the archer was coming out of his shell, he learned of a new hidden layer. They had come so far but there were still many things he did not know. Hanzo was such a closed book when Jesse had told him everything… well everything important anyway.

He kissed Hanzo’s forehead. He loved him so much and he did not doubt Hanzo’s affections, but he could not compare with Doomfist. What would happen when Hanzo figured out that he was not kind, was not the leader everyone thought he was, that he was faking it. Would he choose the real strong and competent leader, Doomfist over him? He could not let it happen, he could not loose Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree is suffering from imposter syndrome here. Basically it’s a fear that everyone around you will figure out you have no idea what you are doing and will be “okay you can stop pretending, you are obviously a fake”. I think it’s realistic for Jesse since he is competent leading but Overwatch is so much bigger and more complicated and he doesn’t want to fuck up


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the edit Lizar!

“McCree wake up, we are going for a run,” Hanzo said way too early in the morning.

“If you let me sleep, I’ll blow you when you get back,” the cowboy muttered as he gripped his pillow and buried deeper under the sheets.

“Don’t you want to have better stamina?” Hanzo asked pulling the sheets off of the cowboy, who turned and looked at the archer incredulous.

“Not at 5 in the morning, no, and definitely not when I have work to get to.” He sat up none the less and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “What reward do I get?”

“Health, couple activity, watching my ass while we run?” McCree raised an eyebrow at the archer.

“Couple activity? And watching your ass?” Hanzo looked bashful as he closed a hand around the strap of his tank top.

“I might have looked up some relationship advice online… while you were sleeping.”

The confession floored McCree. He gaped at Hanzo for a moment before a smile broke across his face.

“Ah, beautiful… I love you.”

“I love you, too… and I am supposed to be affectionate,” he said thinking, “If you come on the run…um… we can shower together afterwards.”

McCree shot up and was out of the door to change like a shot. Hanzo just shook his head, picking up his tablet and scrolling through the advice. The cowboy’s enthusiasm was adorable.

It had all started late last night after they had both gone to sleep. Hanzo had been awoken by the cowboy squeezing him hard around the middle and mumbling. The grip alone had told the scion that the cowboy was distressed. It took a moment for the archer to realize that the only danger was in McCree’s sleeping mind.

“No, don’t leave me Hanzo dared not move as he listened to the words. “Hanzo, please not him.”

The scion had not known what to do. He was causing the cowboy this distress. He should not have told him about Doomfist, he should not have run away, he should not burden the cowboy who enough on his plate. McCree needed support, not more of Hanzo’s problems heaped on his shoulders.

He had waited, feeling terrible, until the cowboy had whimpered and loosened his grip. Then, turning and smoothing his hair down, Hanzo had pondered the situation. He knew he should have done this earlier, but he was truly clueless about relationships.

That was when he had turned to the internet. Some things he dismissed, like sharing his past and feelings with the cowboy. He had caused the McCree enough grief with his feelings, his panic at Genji clear in his mind. He couldn’t keep leaning on McCree and pouring his pain on the cowboy. He could not be the reason McCree broke under pressure. He needed to be perfect for him.

By 5am, he had compiled his own list out of the myriad of advice. Now, he was sure he could be perfect for McCree.

Hanzo met McCree outside and led the run at a much slower pace than he was use to. He could hear the cowboy huffing and puffing behind him and shortened the route he had planned for them to take and dropped into a fast walk after 10 minutes. McCree caught up to him and they stopped so the cowboy could cough and catch his breath.

“I don’t think just looking at your ass is worth this, beautiful,” he heaved, leaning over with his hands resting on his thighs. Looking up, he reached out and groped a handful. “There, now it’s worth it.” He straightened up and they continued, a smile on McCree’s face.

Hanzo lead them back to the private quarters far sooner than he would have liked, but this was about McCree, not him.

“That was a good beginning. We will go again tomorrow,” he said helping a sweaty McCree off with his shirt.

“You haven’t even broken much of a sweat yet. Are you sure this is something you want to do together? I’m not holding you back?” the cowboy asked as they stepped under the hot water of the shower. He was going to hurt later.

“It is fine, you’ll get up to speed soon enough and I’ll still do my other training with Genji.”

“You really do take training seriously, don’t you?”

Hanzo hesitated before answering. Would telling McCree burden his boyfriend? He deemed this information safe enough to share, as it was obvious he did so.

“Excelling in fighting is a Shimada tradition. Being fit is important and training as well. It was ingrained in me and Genji as children, but he shirked his responsibilities to party instead, so I had to pick up the slack and train harder to protect us both,” Hanzo droned as he washed his hair.

“You are a good big brother,” McCree said smiling as he helped the archer rinse the soap from his hair. He was pleased that Hanzo had shared something personal.

Sadly, their personal time was nearing an end and they soon had to deal with the chaos of the Watchpoint. They dressed separately and met again for breakfast. McCree smiled when Hanzo was surprised to notice rice porridge added to the standard breakfast menu.

Mei had gotten up early with Brigitte to take over cooking duties for the day. With no recruits, they would have to set up a cooking roster amongst themselves until they could employ a full time cook.

After a quick meal, it was time to work. The whole base was a hive of activity. Zenyatta, Bastion, Torbjorn and Reinhardt were busy with repairs while Genji and Zarya helped Angela with the grim task of identifying the dead and lining them up for collection.

McCree was not smiling anymore, he was grim as they made their way into Winston’s office. Ana, Jack and Winston were already at work. They had written most of the death notices. McCree narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jack.

“Relax kid, I have written enough of these to be able to do them in my sleep, just lending a hand.”

Hanzo sat down with Jack and started working on the list of names, adding their information and writing the notice Morrison had come up with that managed to not make the recruit sound like a dirty deserter.

Working with the old soldier meant Hanzo could keep an eye on him for McCree while the cowboy delegated tasks on the base and worked with Ana and Winston on press releases, government documents and the like. By lunchtime they had made significant progress.

They joined their teammates for lunch. It was Hana and Reinhardt’s turn in the kitchen it seemed and, though it was not as great as breakfast, no one complained. They saw Fareeha was now up and about and Lena was on base too.

As they all finished McCree got to his feet.

“I am glad we are all working together to clean up this mess. We are really shaping up to be a great team and, as a great team, we can’t have secrets that will hurt us.” McCree looked down at Hanzo who nodded.

“Before joining us, Hanzo was actively pursued by Talon to join them.”

“Brother! You didn’t join, did you?” Genji exclaimed.

“Of course he didn’t,” Hana answered rolling her eyes. “They’re concerned that Talon will use this against us.” McCree nodded.

“Exactly, though we can’t stop anything from spreading we can clear these things up amongst ourselves.”

“I have had contact with Talon, too. Their agent Sombra claims to know incriminating secrets she threatens she could share at any time. Don’t worry so much,” Zarya said with a shrug.

“As long as we know who of us have been targeted, we can be prepared,” Fareeha said as she stood with the help of Mercy. “If there is nothing dire, I’m heading back to bed.”

They dispersed as Hana went with Mei, McCree, Winston and Ana to record press releases. Having completed his own tasks, Hanzo went with Genji to train further. The archer was worried that the simple dismissal of Doomfist’s interest was not wise, but he didn’t want to burden the man he loved with his concerns.

His thoughts were still jumbled as Genji easily flipped him to the floor.

“Your heart’s not in this today,” Genji said helping Hanzo up. “What is wrong brother? Is it the cowboy?”

“Why would there be something wrong with Jesse?”

“He’s been smiling a lot, but it’s like he is faking his positivity. He needs to stop trying to be someone he’s not and just go back to be his idiot self. That’s who Overwatch needs.”

“Am I responsible?” Hanzo asked, concerned that he was the problem even when he tried to not be. Genji rolled his eyes.

”I don’t know or care what kind of looks he gives you. That is between the two of you and I’d rather not think about it. I mean in general during meals and meetings and work. Mostly the last few days.”

Hanzo’s world closed in around him. He had been trying hard to make McCree happy and all he was doing was making him fake his happiness. He was hurting the cowboy and he simply didn’t know what to do to make it better.

How long had he been making the cowboy miserable? Was it since McCree told him his past? Had he felt pressured to share and resented Hanzo for the memories? Was he lying about enjoying their sex and Hanzo had been terrible? Had the cowboy been furious about him running away but felt too invested or too sorry for Hanzo to break off their relationship. Did Jesse not believe him that he rejected Doomfist?

“Hey, brother, I’m calling it a day,” Genji said looking at Hanzo carefully. “Don’t overthink whatever it is,” he said placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Just talk to McCree and have make up sex, you’ll both feel better.” Genji made a face. “Ugh, I can’t believe I just encouraged you to sleep with the cowboy… there must be something wrong with my circuits.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hanzo admits to having suicidal thoughts in the past.
> 
> Thank you Lizar for editing!

_Talk to him…. Just talk to him…Talk to Jesse… Ask him what is wrong…. What if I am what’s wrong… His dream…. Don’t leave me…. Not him…. I don’t want to leave you…. I love you… I want to be better for you… I want you…_

When was the last time McCree had told Hanzo he wanted him? The archer didn’t even want to consider how much time had passed.

Hanzo sighed as he walked to Winston’s office full of fear and trepidation. McCree had not come down for dinner. He had been working since lunch time and Hanzo could understand that, but everyone else had come to dinner. Taking matters into his own hands, the archer had brought dinner to the cowboy. It had seemed like a good idea, but the closer he got to the office the more unsure he had become. He looked down at the two bowls of food he carried. Was this what he was supposed to be doing? There were some situations the internet simply didn’t cover.

He stepped into the office regardless of his fear. McCree looked up from a stack of paperwork and smiled. Was it a fake smile? Hanzo could not tell. To him it was just Jesse’s normal smile, the one that lit up his world, had he always faked?

“Hi, Hanzo, did you bring me dinner?” the cowboy asked, getting up to take one of the bowls. _Hanzo, not beautiful, not I want you…_

“Let’s go eat somewhere nicer,” the gunslinger offered, his hand on Hanzo’s back to guide him up the stairs.

They made their way up to the roof and sat down to look out over the ocean. They sat next to each other, but neither spoke as they ate.

_Talk to him… Ask him about his day… Ask him if something is wrong… Why isn’t he calling me beautiful… Why is he so quiet?_

“Jesse…” Hanzo froze, when had he turned into such a coward? “Is something wrong?”

“I’m just tired. This whole mess is just testing me.”

“Jesse…” it hurt that the cowboy was being so distant and cold. McCree was his warmth and now, for reasons he could not figure out, he was pulling away. He could not accept this. “You are… please…”

“What’s up, Hanzo?” the cowboy asked, his eyes still on the ocean, “What ya want?” There was the problem, he was making demands again, but he had to know… he could not let Jesse slip away.

“What did I do wrong?” he asked, feeling pathetic. He was an idiot.

“Nothing.” McCree’s full attention was suddenly on him, as if he had been deep in thought this whole time and had suddenly been drawn to the present. “Beautiful, I’m sorry, I’ve been so focused on fixing this mess. The governments have come down hard on us and there have been news reports since lunch that are hitting too close to the truth. But it’s the job, not you.” He moved closer, wrapping an arm around the archer. The cowboy’s warmth flared up around him like the sun.

“You’re sure I am not a burden?” _Why was he asking this?_

“Hell no, you’re about the only thing that’s gone right. Thank you for bringing me dinner, I didn’t even realize everyone left for dinner and not because they were giving up on me.” He slumped down, laying his head in Hanzo’s lap. “I think they are all starting to realize what a terrible mistake it was putting me in charge.”

“I don’t think you’re a terrible leader.”

“That’s sweet beautiful, but I’m no Doomfist.” _Please not him…_

“Was that what your nightmare was about? You’re afraid I’ll leave you for that asshole?” McCree’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How?”

“You talk in your sleep. I told you I was not interested in him.”

“You barely told me, all you said basically was that you didn’t have sex with him.” The cowboy’s hurt flooded his face and, his guilt flaring, Hanzo became defensive.

“That’s what you asked me.”

“Why are you so closed?”

“What do you mean?”

McCree sat up.

“Damn it, Hanzo open up to me! Tell me about Doomfist properly. Why are you holding information back? I know I’ll never compare to someone rich, well spoken and groomed to be a leader, and I know that at any moment everyone will realize how much of a fake I am, but at least be honest with me… let me know that you prefer him to me and you regret not joining Talon.” Tears were in the cowboy’s eyes and he wiped at them stubbornly.

Neither of them expected Hanzo to pull McCree close to him.

“Why don’t you talk about things to me?” McCree asked, fighting a sobbing breath. He closed his arms around Hanzo so tightly it hurt, but pulling away was not an option.

“I thought by keeping my problems and past to myself I would not burden you. You have so much you have to do, if I lean on you, you could break and Overwatch needs you.”

Hanzo pulled away so he could kiss McCree. He used his thumbs to wipe tears away from the cowboy’s eyes.

“I am sorry for causing you pain. I don’t know how to do this,” Hanzo said, taking off McCree’s hat and smoothing his hair. “No one thinks you are a terrible leader and I think you are a better leader than Akande.”

“You can’t mean that.”

“I would never lie to you.”

“He managed to turn our own recruits against us. I think that proves how we stack up against each other.”

“He managed to bribe a couple of assholes,” Hanzo corrected. “Our team respects you because of your proven leadership abilities. Doomfist rules with intimidation, promised lies and the size of his wallet. And even if we lost our entire team, I’d still follow you, because I love you. I want you, only you.”

Tears swelled in the cowboy’s eyes again, but for a different reason this time. They silently held each other tightly for a few minutes. Finally, their grips loosened and McCree spoke.

“So tell me about Doomfist?” Hanzo sighed. This was really a problem for McCree but Hanzo would rather forget that night all together. There was no one in the world other than McCree for whom he’d reveal the details of that night.

“Like I said before, I had gone to a bar I frequently visited. I had more to drink than I should have had. It was the ten year anniversary of Genji’s death and my feelings were all… I was not in a good place that night. I was feeling guilty and alone and wondered if this should be the year I end it all.”

“Hanzo…” But Hanzo pressed a finger over the cowboy’s lips. He had never told anyone, but he did not want to get sidetracked. “Not now, let me finish.

“I was drunk by the time he approached me. He leaned over me, introducing himself. I told him to get lost and got up to leave. I knew who he was, his raw power was obvious even in my drunken state and I knew Talon was bad news. He followed me, I don’t know if he thought I was a soft target or if he had just never been rejected, but he pushed me against a wall, told me I was going to join Talon, that he would give me my clan back and all I would have to do is let him have my body whenever he wanted. He forced a kiss on me and his fingers went to grope my cock but I broke them and kneed him in the groin. I told him even drunk I was more than a match for Talon and I didn’t need to whore myself for anyone or anything. I could make my own future.”

Hanzo sighed. It was hard telling this to McCree, but if it brought his lover closure on this matter he needed to do it.

“He assaulted me in my grief and pain and assumed that he was so fantastic I would just fall at his feet. You are nothing like him. You are not a tyrant. You hit on me, but you didn’t touch me out of desire. You helped me when Mercy hit me and you apologized when you did touch me to help me clean up. You are kind and I love you. A lot of people here love you and believe in you. We know you are leading us to the best of your abilities and we are all here to support you. None of us know what we are doing, but all of us are here to help you, didn’t you see that today?”

“I... I guess I did,” McCree answered quietly. He pressed a kiss to the side of Hanzo’s face. “Sorry, beautiful. I didn’t realize this was painful for you, but don’t you feel better telling me?”

“I do,” Hanzo agreed, but he still felt terrible, the memories of his empty existence back then were not pleasant.

“Let’s stop feeling sorry for ourselves, okay? I have some whiskey hidden in a drawer. Let’s have a drink and go to bed. Tomorrow will be better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are talking and growing even if they are both broken.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lizar for the Edit!

McCree dragged himself out of bed, his head pounding. He and Hanzo had had a few more drinks the night before than either of them had intended. Around the third, Hanzo had turned friendly and McCree was not going to complain. The headache was worth the memory.

They had been bathed in moonlight on the rooftop, Hanzo as beautiful as he always was, even in their mutual sadness. They were both at least tipsy when Hanzo had pushed McCree onto his back and saddled his hips.

Seemingly for courage, he has taken another shot of whiskey before he grinded them both to completion. It had been the most passionate he had seen the archer, wildly trusting their cocks together, moaning his love for the cowboy to the whole Watchpoint. Afterwards, he had kissed and nipped playfully at the gunslinger until McCree had flipped him onto his back and sucked a second orgasm from the archer. Hanzo has not been kidding about enhanced stamina.

They had stumbled into McCree’s room instead of Hanzo’s purely because it was the door they were leaning on, still kissing tenderly. Buzzed and sated, their only thought had been to lie on the mattress pressed against each other. How they undressed and got into bed was a blur.

Waking was not. Hanzo had gone to his room to change and returned to gather the cowboy for their run before McCree had even made it back from the bathroom.

“It’s unfair, considering how much you drank,” McCree complained, pulling on his running shoes. It really was, Hanzo wasn’t bright and bushy tailed, but he was awake which was more than McCree wanted to be.

“I told you to drink water before we went to sleep last night,” Hanzo said shaking his head. McCree definitely had no recollection of that conversation and questioned whether he’d actually been awake for it.

“Why do we have to do this so early?”

“It’s easier to get it out of the way before your brain wakes up.”

Unable to argue that logic, McCree followed Hanzo out. It was worse than the day before. His hips and legs hurt and his head was foggy. He watched the archer in front him effortlessly outpaced him, the man’s ass his focus.

McCree wanted to have sex with Hanzo again, wanted to sink into his velvety soft passage that shaped around his cock like it had been made to take him, that sucked him in like an embrace that was never going to be released.

A smaller but no less powerful part of him wanted Hanzo to take him too. To make him truly his. They had talked a great deal last night, some of it fuzzy in the light of day, but he had learned things that made him feel closer to Hanzo.

“What’s the deal with the tattoo anyway?” McCree had asked, his face hot from the whiskey. “Is it a family thing with the dragons?”

“Just a small part of it.” Hanzo had said, taking off his jacket and pointing out a sigil in the moonlight that looked like his family crest. “This is the only part that is needed for the summons. The rest… well Genji is a little shit. I knew I would be getting the family sigil and well… I was into magical anime and, well, I sketched these dragons. Genji showed father and told him I wanted to get a proper yakuza tattoo. Father was so proud I wanted to honor our family history and, well, I couldn’t back out and disappoint him.”

“He guilted you into a sleeve tattoo? Hot damn.” They’d shared a shot. “Your dad was important to you?”

“Genji was always his favorite,” Hanzo had said shifting to lie back on his elbows. He had been relaxed and getting drunk, that was obvious enough considering how much he was talking. “I was groomed to follow his footsteps, but Genji was his joy. He came to me for work and Genji for play. I had restrictions that he just got away from.” The scion’s eyes had sadly searched the stars.

“That’s not really fair.”

“I was the eldest, it was my duty.” Hanzo nodded his chin, a slight firmness returning to his features.

“Duty has colored your whole life hasn’t it? Were you expected to marry?”

“An arranged marriage,” he had mused, the effects of the alcohol already easing him back into a soft daze as his eyes returned to the sky. “She was nice enough, but her brother was nicer. We were found kissing under the sakura trees in the courtyard and my father had him beheaded for corrupting his heir. We were a powerful enough clan for him to get away with it and it scared me off of acting on my desires until I had to… run away.”

Hanzo had looked sad for a moment, before he drank down a shot and looked across to McCree.

“Nothing will make me ashamed of my desires for you, cowboy.”

 

They finished their run and Hanzo drew him into the shower with a kiss, but their touches stayed light, focused more on rubbing sore muscles and cleaning that arousal. By the end of the shower, McCree was relaxed and ready for another hard day, but it was not meant to be. When they exited the shower the cowboy’s comm was beeping. He flipped it open.

“Get ready beautiful, we have a mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, lots of updates. I wanted these in chapters rather than one big one since the tone shifts but I also wanted this day in the story done so we can move ahead and the sooner the better


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being awesome Lizar

Hanzo looked at the objective Winston had pulled up on the screen and he could feel the cowboy tense up next to him. Of course, this was what Talon would do.

“If you tell me Genji and I are not on the team you will never see your hat again, cowboy.”

“Now, beautiful…” McCree started his argument, but he hardly got those words out before he was cut off.

“In fact, you will not see much of anything ever again,” Genji finished. The brothers looked at each other, nodded and looked at McCree expectantly.

The cowboy stood his ground, glaring right back, though admittedly more at the cyborg than the archer.

“Scary, count me in I’ll go,” Hana said, never looking up from her handheld.

“Now hold up. We are not volunteering for missions. We pick the best people for the job and we go in with a plan,” McCree said, not backing down from the Shimada brothers.

“Hanamura is our home. I know as many secret ways out as Hanzo knows in. Don’t tell me you take Doomfist’s laughable threat that he’s gonna steal my brother away from you seriously.”

“I can defend myself, I have before,” Hanzo said, crossing his arms. For a moment, he thought McCree would be worried again about Doomfist wooing the archer, but the look in the cowboy’s eyes said he was worried about something else at the moment.

“That was without his gauntlet,” McCree said tensely before letting out a shaky sigh. “Last time we face him with it Winston was the only one who could knock him down. And Genji, don’t you remember the damage he did to you?”

“Technically it was the car he hit me into that did most of the damage,” Genji said quietly. He could remember the pain of his life support shorting out, being barely able to breathe, and his cooling system not kicking in as his whole body overheated. His eyes hardened. He would prove to himself that something like that would never happen again.

“Maybe we should just let them have Hanamura for now,” Mei suggested timidly. “They’re obviously doing this just to lure us into retaliation and it’s just a big house, nothing important, isn’t it?” The glare from the Shimada brothers sent her sinking back in her chair. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“Unfortunately, that’s not an option anyway. The Japanese government has asked us to remove the Talon presence. We have to get them out of Hanamura.” Winston sighed. “I miss Athena, she could determine the team with the best statistical chance at success.”

“Me too, but she’s still compromised,” McCree said sitting back scratching at his beard. The Shimada brothers were disciplined warriors and this was their home turf. He was no super computer, but their presence seemed more likely to help then hinder this mission. “You have a point, you two do know the terrain the best. Alright, I’m going, Genji, Hanzo, Hana your mech packs a punch, right?”

“Sure does, can even blow it to smithereens in Doomfist’s face if need be.” She had finally looked up and was speaking enthusiastically about her Meka’s demise. “There’s more where she came from.”

“Let Brigitte be our healer,” Hanzo suggested. “Fareeha and Jack still need Angela here and Brigitte can shield herself in a fight.”

“If you take my squire you have to take me as well. I don’t want to miss her first official Overwatch mission,” Reinhardt grinned proudly at the girl.

“I think that should be our team, a small strike force with Reinhardt and D.Va protecting our escape route,” McCree said rising. “We’re not gonna rush in though, Mei was right, they will expect us today. We will delay our departure ‘til tonight, attack early tomorrow. Get ready for departure at 21:00.”

Everyone one started shuffling out of the debriefing room but Hanzo and Genji stayed back with McCree to plan their attack.

“We can assume there will be guards in the outlooks and at all of the gated entrances,” Genji commented as he pulled up satellite images of the compound on screen.

Hanzo looked up at the screen, the gazebo in front of the dojo, the cherry trees. Having told McCree about his first kiss, the first man he had ever desired, had opened the old wound. It had been less painful than when he had been little more than a teenager of 13, but it still stung.

McCree saw the look on his face, the pain under the surface. Was this where Hanzo’s first lover met his fate? He knew this was where the brothers fought. Who knew what other atrocities the Shimadas had witnessed within these walls during their formative years.

“You don’t have to go back to face your memories. Neither of you. Your death, the death of Hanzo’s first lover… I know Hanamura was home, but there is so much pain there.” McCree only realized he said something wrong by the panicked look on Hanzo’s face.

“Your first lover? Hanzo? What lover?” Genji asked suspiciously.

“No one.” Hanzo said sharply, an angry blush spreading over his features.

“Hanzo. What lover?” Genji repeated. Hanzo shot an angry look at McCree.

“Sorry, beautiful, I didn’t know.” The cowboy took the hat from his head and held it to his chest in a show of repentance. “I’ll never repeat anything you tell me ever again.”

The cyborg’s eyes never left his brother, leaning closer as he continued the interrogation.

“Hanzo, I’ll tell the cowboy about all your embarrassing childhood secrets if you don’t tell me this.”

Hanzo said nothing, hoping to call Genji’s bluff by glaring daggers at him, but it was not to be.

“Hanzo had a blankey until he was ten. He cried when father had it taken away and burned.”

“Genji!”

“I convinced him ghosts were real and managed to scare him so badly by covering myself in flour and staring at him through a crack in his door when he was 9 that he wet himself. Our nanny couldn’t stop laughing.”

Hanzo was beet red with embarrassment. The cowboy must think him foolish, must judge him as a weakling. At 10 the gunslinger had killed a man and he had been pampered.

Sensing Hanzo withdrawing into himself, McCree realized he had to protect the archer from his brother revealing any more, no matter how interesting it was to learn these tidbits. He stepped between the brothers raising his hands placating.

“Genji, just leave it, alright? Hanzo doesn’t have to tell you.”

“It was Hibiki, Aimi’s brother.”

“But he disappeared, were you that bad?”

“Father caught us kissing and executed him as a warning to me to not dishonor the clan.” Hanzo balled his fists and turned away from McCree and Genji. “Make your attack plans, I’ll see you on the shuttle. I need some time by myself,” he said as he made for the stairs. When the elder Shimada brother was gone, McCree and Genji turned to each other.

“Me and my big mouth,” McCree sighed, scratching his cheek. “I better go after him.”

“Hey Jesse… tell Hanzo I’m sorry. Tell him I told you I use to cry for our mother and wet the bed until I was 8.”

McCree smiled sadly as he nodded at Genji and left.

To his surprise, the archer was waiting for him just outside the door in the sunlight. He was still a little red but it was fading fast.

“You asked me not to run too far,” he explained to McCree’s raised eyebrow.

“Appreciated. Sorry I blabbed, beautiful, I didn’t realize,” the cowboy apologized as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s middle, nuzzling the archer’s neck.

“It’s fine,” Hanzo said leaning into the cowboy’s affection.

“It isn’t though. You keep my secrets, I should know to keep my big mouth shut. For the record I was scared of ghosts as a kid too.”

“Western ghosts have nothing on Japanese ones,” Hanzo said seriously as he tilted his head up at the cowboy. His large brown eyes held only forgiveness and acceptance with just a hint of playfulness.

“Oh, I don’t know about that, back where I’m from there is a legend of a herd of mustang that roam the plains never ending, ready to trample the white men who culled their numbers. All the warning you have is a soft neigh, before they descend on you,” McCree murmured as his hands went from the archer’s middle to grope two handfuls of the sniper’s ass.

“Scary,” Hanzo murmured back, closing the distance between them to brush his lips against McCree’s.

“Later, god what am I saying?” the cowboy muttered as he lifted Hanzo off his feet, throwing him over a shoulder. Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle as the gunslinger carried him towards the stairs.

“Put me down cowboy,” he laughed, patting at McCree’s shoulder, but the man was having none of it as he descended the stairs. He landed a soft smack on the scion’s backside.

“Settle down.”

“I can walk on my own.”

“Uh huh, I can’t take the chance. I need your brilliant mind to help me plan your home invasion.”

Huffing in mock aspiration Hanzo let him be carried back into the briefing room. If nothing else the groan from Genji was worth it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s one step forward and three back with these guys... Genji you dumb ass you and Hanzo were agreeing and then you just had to try embarrass your fragile brother in front of his boyfriend... sigh, not how I wanted to handle this but at least they are growing


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar

Silence reigned in Hanamura. The town was even more quiet than usual, with citizens seemingly going about their day peacefully, that is if you didn’t notice the grim set of their mouths and the anxiety in their eyes. Despite the unusual absence of tourists, there was no lack of outsiders, if you knew where to look. Talon was everywhere. Snipers were perched on rooftops, hidden in shade or by rooftop paraphernalia. Guards disguised as locals were posted at the town entrances as well as those to the Shimada family compound and other key locations. They milled about trying to look natural while remaining menacingly vigilant.

Genji and Hanzo walked through the town, carefully taking it all in and mentally mapping the Talon agents. They were being watched but not closely enough to indicate they’d been identified. They belonged in Hanamura and easily blended in with the locals far better than Talon sentries.

“They found the entrance you snuck me in though when I banged the twins, I didn’t think anyone knew about that one,” Genji said as he casually leaned forward to tie his shoe. He had his hoody on and a face mask obscured his metallic facial features but with his eyes uncovered there was no way to mistake his Japanese heritage.

“That’s all of them then. They were far more thorough than we had anticipated,” Hanzo murmured back. He was dressed in more traditional garb than Genji, favoring a golden and blue haori over a darker hakama, which blended in better to the city that clung to its ancestral heritage. It didn’t hurt that it also had the cowboy pawing at him affectionately.

“I don’t like this, we are better off withdrawing and coming in with a lager team.”

Hanzo wanted to nod in agreement, but he knew it was not an option. The town was being held hostage by Talon and it was because of him. This was all to draw him out, Doomfist was so confident that he knew what Hanzo wanted that the archer had no choice but to play into his hands.

They made their way back to the arcade, nodding to the owner as they slipped into the back. This was the only one of Genji’s secret paths out of Hanamura that had remained hidden, probably because the owner had been his confidant since the cyborg’s youth. Not a surprise since Genji had made him a very rich man due to his patronage.

They reported their findings when they emerged back at the Orca.

“So much for sneaking in. ‘Know all the ins and outs’, my Meka,” Hana complained.

“It’s a setback,” McCree admitted. His eyes met Hanzo’s, the archer was begging him silently not to do what he was about to, but the cowboy had no choice. If he appeared weak now, Overwatch might as well disband. He needed to prove to the Japanese government they were a reliable ally that could provide quick results. He also needed to show Talon they could not be pushed  around or intimidated.

“We stick to the plan, only difference is we kick down the front door to do it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was meant to be the whole mission but work was hell and I have a terrible headache. Rather short than nothing.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the edit Lizar

They moved swiftly, while being a quiet as possible. Hanzo and Genji took the high ground, taking out any hostiles they spied while Reinhardt, McCree and Brigitte cleaned out the hidden shadows of the streets below.  D.Va was behind them all, clearing their alternate escape routes. It took no time at all to purge the little town of Talon operatives.

“This is too easy,” Hanzo told McCree as he dropped down to street level, easing the tension of his bow while keeping an arrow notched. The relative calm set the archer’s nerves on edge. 

“It’s a trap, sugar, has to be easy,” the cowboy answered, keeping his face shadowed by the brim of his hat.

“If we know it is, then why are we walking right into it?” Genji asked, dropping in beside Hanzo.

There was clear conflict on the cowboy’s face as he adjusted his hat, exposing his features to the brothers clearly. The mission was important considering how much of a knock their reputation had taken with the recent Talon attack at the Watchpoint. Winston, Ana and Jack were fielding a political shit storm while he was in the field. He needed to show that Overwatch could get results, that they were not plagued by the same incompetency as before the recall.

All the same, was it worth it to walk his team into a trap? Even if this wasn’t about proving he was better than Doomfist, it still was not the best of ideas to be attacking. Should they withdraw?

Hanzo took a deep breath.

“We push forward,” Hanzo said as he climbed back up the building behind him. There was no way around it, they were doing this. His sureness seemed to steel the resolve of the entire team. They knew what they were about to face and they were ready for it. McCree nodded, dropping his chin to hide his doubts in the shadows of his hat again. With a confidence that didn’t quite reach his heart he slipped back into the role of a confident leader

“D.Va? Do you see that opening above the gate?” Hanzo heard McCree ask as he took aim and eliminated another guard.

“On it,” she answered.

Moments later, all hell broke loose in the courtyard as she launched her mech into the middle of the horde of waiting enemy forces, cuing Reinhardt, Brigitte and McCree to burst in through the front gate. Hanzo and Genji, knowing the terrain, broke off and flanked behind the defending Talon members, killing them before they even engaged their teammates.

A Talon agent was perched on a small balcony firing down on the Overwatch team. A decorative lattice on the balcony obscured Hanzo’s line of sight. With a muttered curse for the inconvenience, he rushed across the rooftop and dropped onto the balcony behind the agent. As he raised his bow to fire, a red glint beyond the agent caught his eye. There was a sniper crouched in a window across the courtyard. Before he could assess the sniper, the agent on the balcony turned to Hanzo and demanded his attention.

“Sniper!” Hanzo shouted as he took out the agent in front of him. He saw the flash of the sniper’s rifle firing in the darkness and heard McCree grunting below him.  Fear shot through the scion, cold and hot at the same time. With little regard for his own safety he leaned over the banister and let out an instant sigh of relief when he saw the cowboy. He’d turned when Hanzo had called out and the shot had hit his prosthetic arm. Hanzo looked back up to the sniper and, in horror, realized the man was now aiming at him. Before he could react, a flail whipped through the air, hitting the sniper, who crumpled to the ground from the shear force of the blow.

“Mace to the face!” Brigitte cried.

“Nice shot!” D.Va yelled as she rushed a turret, launching her mini rockets to neutralize it, her shield raised to protect her.

Reinhardt pinned the last of their enemies in the area and they regrouped.

“Great work, we got this,” McCree said as he picked at the bullet in his arm.

“There is still the main building,” Genji reminded him.

“Any suggestions?” McCree asked as he extracted a flare from between the flash bangs on his belt and fired it into the sky, a sign for Ray to land the Orca inside the courtyard, since it was now secure.

“A few,” Genji said, a smile in his voice. They had failed to provide a discrete way into the compound, but ways into the castle proper were plentiful, especially if you were a highly trained cyborg ninja who had been sneaking in and out since his youth.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the edit Lizar

The archer crouched as he snuck up a set of stairs leading off from the courtyard, the cowboy hot on his heels. Just as carefully, they made their way across the walkway in front of them. Down below they could hear and catch quick glimpses of the German and his squire fighting off Talon grunts. As much as they both would have liked to assist, especially since their elevated position gave them an advantage, it was key for them to remain hidden so they could flank the bulk of Talon’s forces and take them out from behind.

“Genji is flanking left,” Hanzo whispered as they moved. The ninja had disappeared and Hanzo had moved forward so quickly that he only had time to relay their plan now. “I could never make the jump across.”

“I bet you could, given the right motivation,” the cowboy grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the archer. Hanzo could not help the tug pulling at the corners of his mouth. He said nothing, however, as he led McCree forward. This was not the place or the time to let his tender feelings for the cowboy overcome him.

They mounted another set of stairs, the cowboy grumbling about his aching legs behind Hanzo, which the scion did his best to ignore. He needed to be focused and MCCree was his number one distraction at the best of times.

Instead of listening to the cowboy the archer carefully peered around the corner to be sure it was empty. Satisfied, Hanzo led MCCree out onto the raised platform. Suddenly, Hanzo’s body tumbled toward the edge of the platform as if he’d been shoved to the ground. His eyes scanned the empty platform in confusion as he rose to his feet, then inexplicitly felt himself shoved over the edge, falling to the dojo floor down below. He rolled to right himself looking around for an explanation.

“Hanzo?” McCree called in a panic, rushing forward.

“Stop right there, ingrate,” Reaper warned as he walked up a matching set of stairs, his guns pointed at McCree’s head. A girl in purple materialized from thin air in front of the gunslinger and finger waved at him.

“Hola,” she said with a smirk before she jumped down to where she had shoved Hanzo. The scion was ready,  his bow aimed at her, his fear for McCree’s well being the only thing keeping him from impaling her.

“Nice try, sneaking in and all, but it’s kinda obvious what you were doing,” she told Hanzo, examining the nails of her one hand as she use the index finder of her other to shove his arrow away from her. She had him and she knew he wouldn’t chance McCree’s safety.

“Sombra,” Reaper warned, his twin guns trained on McCree. “Move cowboy,” he said as he motioned with his guns. “And don’t try anything, you’re as good to me with a bullet in your head as without.”

“Now Jefe…” McCree tried, but Reaper cocking his guns had him lifting his hands defensively before complying by jumping down to join Hanzo. He landed in a hard roll, hissing in pain as he righted himself with a shake of his head.

“How easily the head of Overwatch falls.” A new voice drawled and Akande himself stepped out from deep inside the castle. “And for what? Pride? Jealousy? Duty?”

“I am hardly that important,” McCree answered back. “And we are here only to kick your ugly ass.”

“What foolish bravado. How ever did you settle on him as your distraction, Hanzo? It clearly wasn’t for his intelligence,” Doomfist bolstered, turning his attention dismissively from McCree who was still being held at gunpoint by Reaper.

“His heart, something which you lack,” Hanzo sneered. He lowered his bow. “Let him go.”

“I don’t think I will. You see Hanzo, I hold all the chips. I have both of you and what do you have to offer in return? The walking caricature is mine to kill if I so please and you can be... altered to my way of thinking. Why would I…”

Akande did not get to finish his sentence as he was hit full force by D.Va’s mech, Genji riding on the roof before flipping down, rushing forward and cutting Reaper in half, his dragon twisting around him. He turned into smoke before the blade touched his flesh and fled from the room. Genji fought against the urge to follow, remaining with his team.

Doomfist went flying into a wall and D.Va turned firing at Sombra, who vanished again. A moment later, chaos erupted as waves of soldiers rushed out of the back of the dojo. Genji was the first to react, his dragon blade cutting through the front line before the first of Hanzo’s arrows even hit.

As they fought the attackers, they were too busy to pay Doomfist much heed. Anger flowed from the large man as he sat up, brushing rubbles from his shoulders. His jaw clenched as he watched the Overwatch members killing his soldiers. This was not how he had imagined it would go. He was Doomfist and he would not be toyed with. With a clear patch in front of him he only had one target in mind and he was literally seeing red. A few large steps had him in front of his prey. His large hand shot out before anyone noticed he had moved and he had McCree, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground.

“You worm!” he howled as he began to squeeze. Hanzo turned, arrow pointed at Doomfist’s head. His heart dropped into his stomach at the sight, but there was anger too and the scion clung to it, letting his cold fury guide him.

“I hear you are fast. Hurt him and we’ll see if you are faster than my arrow,” he warned.

 As terrifying as Hanzo’s cold anger was the smile that spread over Akande’s features was ever more so.

“I will enjoy making you scream,” he told Hanzo as he took hold of McCree’s prosthetic arm, pretending to examine it. “Such a hideous thing,” he commented dismissively as he began to pull.

Hanzo fired, but Akande leaned out of the way, pulling McCree’s arm off in the process. The cowboy howled in pain. Genji leapt forward, trying to stop the large man, but he was rewarded with a punch that sent him into a wall.

“Not this time, not again,” Genji moaned as he sat up before launching himself at Doomfist again, his sword swiping at a fever pitch. He landed one hit, before being slapped back down, but it served his purpose. He had made Doomfist release the cowboy and step away from him far enough so that his brother could step over the gunslinger and protect him where he laid.

 Hanzo was peppering Akande with arrows as fast as he could, his anger burning blue around him.

None of them hit, despite Hanzo’s aim being dead on. The arrows bounced off a personal armor Doomfist was generating around his body and clanged harmlessly to the ground. Sneering, the Talon leader aimed his fist carefully and slamming Genji full force into a wall where the ninja crumpled and remained motionless.

“Don’t worry, I got this,” D.Va yelled as she pointed her mech at Akande, intending to blow it up, but she stopped dead. “What the?”

“You have been hacked, sweetheart,” Sombra yelled from high above them, before raining down gunfire on D.Va.

“Step off!” Brigitte yelled as she smacked Sombra with her weapon. She and Reinhardt had pushed through the throng of enemies. Their arrival was short lived as Reaper returned, pinning them down behind Reinhardt’s shield in a rain of gunfire

“Die, die, die,” the black clad demon cackled.

Hanzo turned looking around him frantically. McCree and Genji were down, but so was Talon’s main force of grunts. They only had Doomfist, and Reaper to contend with, but he was no match for Akande, not when his arrows had no effect.

“Hanzo! naneun umjig-il su-issda,” Hana yelled and in a split second he knew what to do.

“Reinhardt, grab Brigitte, the dragons stir!” The archer sent his dragons forward just as Reinhardt threw Brigitte over his shoulder and rocketed to the side, away from the raging beasts.

“Nerf this!” D.Va yelled as she propelled from her mech, bathing the room in light as it exploded. Blinded by the intensity the team could do nothing but shield their eyes.When the team could see again, Talon had disappeared along with…

“Hanzo! Hanzo where are you?” McCree called weakly as he pulled himself up.

“Relax, Jesse,” Hanzo answered as he dropped back down onto the dojo’s floor, dragging Sombra with him. “I was just stopping this one from leaving.”

“Well, poop,” Sombra muttered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google D.Va tells Hanzo she can move. 
> 
> Also thank you all for your concern, I've suffered terrible headaches since I was 11 and they get worse with stress. It runs in the family, my grandfather apparently had them just as bad as I do though tbh I haven’t had them this bad in years *sigh* nothing for them but to suffer through, but I am fine now. 
> 
> I think it’s because I had so much time on this chapter but it has changed about 5 times in my head, so now I have a Sombra that I have no idea what to do with :/


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youfor editing Lizar

The immediate aftermath of the battle was a hive of confusion which Hanzo stepped into attempting to create order so he could react to the one thing that was most important to him. He barked instructions at Brigitte and Hana to tend to Genji, who was groaning in pain as he regained consciousness, and shoved Sombra into Reinhardt’s waiting grip. This freed him up to take care of McCree.

The cowboy was eerily quiet. He had managed to sit up, but as Hanzo approached him the archer realized he was in terrible shape. The gunslinger’s prosthetic arm was in pieces around him and blood was dripping down what remained stubbornly attached to his arm. In addition to this, McCree’s chest plate was dented from a blow and a trail of blood was dripping from under his hat. The gunslinger was pale and shaking, tears of pain running down his cheeks.

Hanzo knelt down in front of the cowboy gingerly. His chest was tight as he lifted the hat from McCree’s head and placed it on his own for safe keeping. The trail of blood disappeared into the cowboy’s hairline, but the gash was not so deep as to spark further concern. Instead he focused on his lover’s face. A bruise was forming under the gunslinger’s eye. Mindful of the bruise touched the cowboy’s ’s cheeks gently as he rubbed McCree’s tears away.

McCree was hurt and Hanzo sat awkwardly for a moment not knowing where to begin. All he could do was feel the numbness of guilt crawling over his skin, painting his face. This had happened in his home, this was his fault. The archer had no words. He had let McCree get seriously hurt, almost killed, and he could do absolutely nothing.

“I know that look. This is not your fault,” McCree told him, his voice thick with pain. The cowboy shuffled around to get his feet under him, leaning into Hanzo as he stood.

“You’re hurt; I could not stop that from happening,” Hanzo insisted as he righted the cowboy. His guild was choking him now as the cowboy swayed as if his legs would give up on supporting his weight.

“This is not something for you to feel bad about,” McCree snapped angrily, grabbing his hat off of the archer’s head and stumbling off balance towards the Orca, leaving Hanzo behind to stare after him, his throat closing, forcing him to take a deep breath. McCree had never spoken to him in anger.

 “Hanzo, he’s in pain, he doesn’t mean…” Brigitte began, leaving Hana to tend to Genji for a moment to approach her friend. Hanzo, knowing she meant to comfort him, waved her off, McCree’s words burning him.

“I’m fine. He’s right, this is not about me. He’s hurt I should be worried about him,” the archer rationalized. _Not everything is always about me._

“Ugh, you are such a punching bag, I can’t imagine what the boss sees in _you._ The cowboy was being a grade a dick, grow a pair,” Sombra sneered at Hanzo before Reinhardt shook her.

 

The cowboy had made it back to the Orca by the time Hanzo caught up with him after helping to carry his brother to the transporter. It was hard to miss the angry tension in his body language, even though the gunslinger had wrapped himself in his serape and was wedged in a corner, his hat low over his face hiding the outside world from his internal misery. For a long, terrifying moment, Hanzo didn’t know if he should leave the cowboy alone or not. He had been spurned when he tried to help his lover, but McCree had stuck by him while he was in pain. It would be small of him to back away because McCree had snapped at him. He simply could not abandon the cowboy now.

Hanzo sat down next to the cowboy, but not too close to give him his space. He was surprised when the cowboy shifted so that he was facing Hanzo. He looked like he wanted to say something but the pain he was feeling from the loss of his arm was still written on his features too intensely to allow it. Hanzo recognized the look of shame that danced in McCree’s eyes without the words the cowboy wanted to speak.

Instead of pushing McCree for more, Hanzo patted his legs, indicating McCree should use him as a pillow. He couldn’t give McCree what he needed vocally without messing it up, but maybe he could provide some physical comfort.  Nodding, glad for the offered comfort, the cowboy moved awkwardly until he was lying down, his hat thrown on the chair seat next to Hanzo.

The Orca rocked as they took off, Sombra sitting with Reinhardt opposite Hanzo, her hands bound. The German had a firm grip on her shoulder, a warning and a promise that he would stop her from getting away with his bare hands. Hana and Brigitte were in the back of the transporter helping Genji  peel off his outer armor and check his systems. Their soft voices filled the cabin, but the words were lost under the noise of the engines.

“You know he could go into shock right? Cuddling is not gonna change the fact that he had an arm ripped off or that the hunk of metal is crushing his chest,” she said, flexing her hands in her bounds. Reinhardt’s grip tightening stilled the movement instantly

“I’m fine, it’s not the first time,” McCree mumbled, pain still clear in his voice.

“I could get Brigitte to heal you, she could even smack the sass out of the prisoner a bit,” Reinhardt offered, concern cooling his normally joyful demeanor.

“I’m fine,” McCree repeated angrily, but Hanzo knew better; he could feel the cowboy trembling against him.

 

The flight back drained the last of Hanzo’s strength and in the last hour of the flight exhaustion finally won out. McCree had stilled into slumber against the archer and his mind had quieted for just long enough for the Orca’s gentle rocking to claim him for a fitful sleep.

Hanzo started from his doze as the Orca prepared to land at the Watchpoint. Wiping drool from the corner of his mouth, he looked at McCree blearily. The cowboy was still sleeping against him. A tinge of worry from the archer was overshadowed by Sombra’s voice.

“I don’t think Doomfist would be so fascinated with you if he saw you drooling in your sleep, although, the warm fuzzies of staying until morning isn’t what he is after, is it?,” she commented as Reinhardt pulled her to her feet and started moving toward the door.

The archer waited until they were down the ramp before pushing McCree’s shoulder gently. The cowboy looked up at him with blurry eyes. It was unclear if he had been asleep or if he had been faking the whole time and Hanzo felt his sudden fear about how badly the cowboy might be injured flare up again.

“I’m sorry I snapped earlier,” he muttered before turning on his back, looking up at Hanzo. Sweat covered his brow, previously hidden from the archer’s view as McCree lay on his side. He reached out and brushed Hanzo’s cheek and his hand was fever hot.

“I think you have to get Angela, beautiful, but don’t tell her I asked you to,” he said before closing his eyes again.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

Hanzo sat kicking his heels against the legs of his chair as he waited in the hallway outside the med bay. Angela had ushered him out, promising he could return once she had finished her work. The med bay was small, and, with three patients, it was cramped.

This did not make having to wait any easier. Genji was having breathing difficulties, his systems crushed by the impact from Doomfist. With Hana’s and Brigitte’s help, he had peeled off Genji’s outer armor on the way to the Watchpoint and activated his backup respiratory system. It would take some time to restore the cyborg, but he would be fine.

McCree was another matter. Angela had been furious with Hanzo and with the cowboy himself, but most of all, with Talon.

“I’ve told you before, you need to remove your arm more often, or else you’ll go into stock. Your body can’t adapt to the removal if you wear it all the time,” Angela had scolded McCree before turning to Hanzo.

“And you, didn’t you notice he was sleeping with it? You should make him take it off! How could you let Talon hurt both of them? What if they died?”

The archer felt foolish. He had not realized that McCree was not supposed to wear his prosthetic all the time. The cowboy showered with it on for crying out loud. He never considered that this was out of the norm.

Angela did not need to blame Hanzo for the injuries, he knew that they had messed up. If he had not been caught off guard by the cloaked Sombra, things might have gone differently. If he had not missed his shots at Doomfist, then maybe…

The door to the med bay opens and the cowboy walked out, wrapping his serape close around his body, Angela following closely behind him.

“You should really stay for observation.”

“I’m fine, doc.” He tells her, making a beeline away from her, brushing past Hanzo without a glance. Angela stopped next to Hanzo.

“Go look after him.” Angela said scowling, shooing the archer after the cowboy.

Hanzo catches up with McCree on the way to their rooms. The cowboy barely looks at him, pulling his serape even tighter around himself. His step out of the room was unsure, missing the weight of a prosthetic that was no longer there. A haunted look was on his face.

“Don’t make me tell you to get lost, beautiful.”

“You can follow me to the ends of the earth, but I cannot?” Hanzo asked, keeping pace with McCree.

“It’s not the same…”

“I don’t understand.”

“No, you don’t.” The cowboy sighed, “I can’t have you thinking any less of me than you do already.”

“I don’t think anything. I am worried, you’re being defensive and distant.”

They had reached McCree’s bedroom and, for a moment, Hanzo thought the cowboy was going to close the door in his face, but then the gunslinger indicated he should step inside.

“Sit.” He tells Hanzo as he closes the door behind him. Hanzo sits on the bed, feeling his heart pound with fear. Was this it? Was McCree going to tell him that things between them were just not working? But no, that couldn’t be it…the cowboy could just have closed the door in his face.

Shame was on the cowboy’s face as he pulled off the serape. He was bare chested underneath. His hand went to cover the stump of his arm, pain and pleading on his face as he removes his hand, leaving his arm uncovered, save for the bandages. He looked away from Hanzo.

“I’m broken.” McCree said quietly, after a long silence. “My body, my past, my personality, too, I guess.” He said hollowly laughing.

“Not to me.” Hanzo answered. At first, he thought he had said the wrong thing when tears fell from the cowboy’s eyes.

“I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve to lead Overwatch. I’m nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

“I can’t do anything right, I nearly got our whole team killed.”

“Bullshit.”

“I am not good enough.”

“Bullshit.”

Before McCree could say anything else Hanzo stood, lead the cowboy to the bed and pushed him down.

“I’m not really in the mood Hanzo.” He tells the archer but Hanzo shakes his head.

“Not sex.” He answers as he sits down against the pillows, his legs spread for McCree to sit between. He pulls the cowboy against him, closing him in an embrace. “Let me just hold you.” Hanzo murmurs.

They sit with Hanzo running gentle fingers up and down McCree’s flesh until he relaxes into the embrace, emotionally drained.

“You don’t have to be ashamed of yourself with me.” Hanzo say carefully when the cowboy seems more at peace. “I don’t see you as broken, but I worry about you. The pressure you are under. I want to relieve it, not add to it.”

“No, you don’t, beautiful.”

“I do. You’ve been comparing yourself to Doomfist, wanting to prove we could take Talon even when we knew we were walking into a trap. I can’t help but think that it has to do with me telling you about my encounter with him.”

The cowboy was silent for a long moment.

“It’s not just you… Overwatch is in jeopardy because of Talon’s attack. We needed a victory… the governments are threatening to enact the PETRAS Act against us if we don’t show results.”

“I didn’t realize…”

“Only Ana and Winston know… and Jack. I didn’t want to add pressure to the mission.”

“So, you carried it yourself. You can’t do that, Jesse.”

“I have to be strong, I have to carry the team.” The small slap on his uninjured arm breaks McCree out of his musing.

“That’s not a leader. You need to let us help you, we are a team. Lean on me, lean on the team. If you try to do this all alone, you will break.”

McCree turns to look at Hanzo, with the archer’s legs across his lap.

“When did you get so insightful?” He asked, his face close to Hanzo’s.

“Someone told me the same thing a while ago, but I needed time to figure out what they meant.”

The cowboy was still emotional as they laid down together, sharing soft touches, but his heart was no longer heavy. Hanzo watched Jesse fall asleep, running his fingers through his hair. He needed to speak to a few people, to help Jesse and Overwatch, but that could wait till morning.

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing

“If you make me run today, beautiful…” McCree warns as Hanzo sits up rubbing at his eyes.

“No, ugh, I feel…” Hanzo pulled at his clothes. He had fallen asleep in his battle gear and he felt grimy and grubby.

“You feel gross?” McCree questioned and Hanzo nodded. The cowboy had a false start raising up on his elbows, missing the one he normally pushed up on first. There was a moment where Hanzo was sure the cowboy was going to crumble again, but he sat up instead.

“If we have a shower can we get back into bed after?” He asked hopefully.

Hanzo smiled at him softly. He wanted nothing more than a day in bed with his cowboy, but there was work and debriefings, not to mention the fact that McCree needed to see Torbjörn about a new arm.

“Yeah, I suppose Overwatch needs attention.” McCree says, watching Hanzo think.

They got out of bed and Hanzo stripped out of his gear under McCree’s appreciative gaze. As Hanzo turns to head for the shower the cowboy’s hand reaches out and grabs a handful of the archer’s ass, kneading it between his fingers as he steps in close, kissing Hanzo’s shoulder.

“I want to thank you for last night.” The cowboy says huskily.

“I don’t need rewards for caring about you. If you want to have sex, just tell me you want me.” Hanzo moaned as McCree’s fingers slip lower, towards his hole.

“I want you.” The words send a thrill down Hanzo’s spine as McCree nips at his shoulder. “I want you.” He says as Hanzo turns and their kisses lead them back to bed. “I want you.” McCree moans as Hanzo undoes his belt and pushes down his pants.

They are interrupted by McCree’s comm. Hanzo pushes the cowboy down on the bed as he reaches for it and answers

“This better be important.” He says as he takes McCree’s cock in his hand, working the shaft to full erectness with small hard jerks of his hand.

“Hanzo? Is McCree there?” Winston asked.

“He is… indisposed at the moment.”

“Alright, I wanted to know when we could schedule the debriefing for?” Hanzo looked at the cowboy, biting the back of his hand trying not to make a noise.

“Can you give us two hours?” Hanzo doesn’t wait for an answer as he clicks the comm off and drops it back onto his discarded clothes.

“I like when you take charge.” McCree comments as he trusts up into Hanzo’s hand, a groan escaping his lips.

“I hope so. I intend to get more involved.” He says as he moves up McCree’s body, kissing his way up. He nuzzles McCree as he digs in the drawer for the lube.

“Let me prep you.” McCree asks. Hanzo pours a generous amount onto the cowboy’s fingers before turning to give McCree access to him, holding onto the gunslinger’s knees for support.

It feels no less odd the second time as McCree takes his time inserting his fingers into the archer one by one. He rubs, thrusts, and scissors them, bushing up against Hanzo’s prostrate until the archer’s knees tremble with the effort to remain upright.

“Jesse.” Hanzo finally moans when he feels he is going to come just from the gunslinger’s fingers inside him. The cowboy removes his fingers and Hanzo tears open a condom, rolling it down the cowboy’s impressive length, giving it a few strokes before releasing him.

“How do you want me?” Hanzo asks as he looks over his shoulder at the cowboy. He knew he must be a picture, his passage ready for his lover, his hair messy from sleep, and he still felt grimy, but there was only desire on the cowboy’s face.

“Bit limited with the arm.” McCree admitted as he sat up. He pushed Hanzo onto his hands and knees, kneeling behind the archer as he lined his cock up with Hanzo’s passage and entered him slowly.

The pace didn’t stay slow. As soon as McCree bottomed out and Hanzo moaned for him to move, the pace was hard and fast. McCree was not gentle, but they both needed the passion. Hanzo was drowning in the cowboy’s lust. He felt fuller than the last time, wider. It was as if McCree was reaching new places inside of him and they were all filled with new heights of pleasure. His cock thrust uselessly and untouched with the force of the cowboy taking him, dripping pre-cum.

“Want you, want all of you.” McCree was moaning, his fingers digging into Hanzo’s hip. “Touch yourself beautiful, pretend it’s me.”

Hanzo spreads his knees wider to keep balance, but almost loses it as McCree pushes just a little further inside of him. He takes himself in hand, allowing McCree’s thrusts to move his cock in and out of his hand, the friction almost too much.

“How do you feel?”

“Incredible. More.” Hanzo moans as the strong grip on his thigh disappears and is replaced by one on his ass cheeks, pulling at the flesh.

“God, you are sucking me right in.” McCree stills for a moment, giving only hard little thrusts into Hanzo, barely pulling out. That touched something incredible in the archer in just the right way, making him sink onto his elbows.

“Close.” He moans to McCree, who stills completely, letting Hanzo feel how big he is inside of him, how heavy, how completely. Then he pulls back until it is only the head of his cock and Hanzo is whimpering in loss.

The cowboy slides home in one hard trust, rubbing up against Hanzo’s prostrate and it’s all over for the archer as he cums on the sheets below him. Again, he is surprised at his own passage drawing McCree in and holding him there as the cowboy sputters behind him.

“I love you.” McCree murmurs, kissing soft apologies into Hanzo’s shoulders. He had been rough and needy and Hanzo had taken it all, had been there moaning right along with him.

“I love you, too.” Hanzo murmured too, pushing back a little on McCree’s softening cock inside of him.

“Don’t tell me you want more.” McCree hissed. He was sensitive from his orgasm and as good as Hanzo felt around him, warm and inviting, anything else was too much.

“No, this feels amazing. Just the afterglow.”

Too soon for both of them McCree’s soft member slipped out of the archer’s passage and McCree struggled with the condom until Hanzo took it from him and tied it off.

“Go get the shower ready. I’ll remake the bed.” The archer tells McCree. The cowboy pads into the bathroom and the archer pulls the linen off the bed.

He was sore, McCree had not prepared him as well as their first time and had been rougher, but it had been something they both needed. A release of stress. He felt lighter and happier than he had since the last time and he hoped sex improved the cowboy’s mood as well.

Finishing with putting fresh linen on the bed he slips into the shower, just in time to wash McCree’s hair. A small pleasure he enjoyed.

“I didn’t hurt you, beautiful? I was a bit rough.”

“There is nothing you could thrust at me that I can’t handle, though I am going to have a nice bruise on my side.” He said through teasing kisses.

“My mark, you are mine.” The cowboy smirks at him, running a hand from the fading mark around Hanzo’s nipple down to the one forming on his hip. “I am yours.” Hanzo says with a nod, claiming the cowboy’s lips.

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing

McCree felt calm as he sat with Torbjörn as the engineer took his measurements. Hanzo’s support had done wonders to ease his fears, not to mention their intense session in the bedroom. He was all but humming as the engineer scowled him.

“You abuse my creations.” He said, fitting a coupling to the end of McCree’s stump. “And your design is tacky, let me upgrade it.”

“No way, exactly the same as it was before. Same weight, else my aim will be off.”

“I know. I know. Just thought you might want to add those two dragons sucking each other off your archer is so fond of.”

“That’s Hanzo’s emblem, Deadeye’s mine.” McCree informed the dwarf with a smile. Torbjörn asking if he should put Hanzo’s mark on the cowboy reminded him of the deep bruise he had placed on the man’s hip.

It took Torbjörn half an hour to create a new arm for the cowboy from the specs he had from the old one. As Torbjörn fitted it he stopped, looking up at McCree.

“I know what it’s like you know.” He says popping his own arm off with hardly a flinch. “The more you disconnect the nanonerves, the less it hurts. I heard Angela’s been giving you and your beau an earful ‘bout it.”

“Yeah well, she shouldn’t find reasons to blame Hanzo, he doesn’t know. I just don’t like it, being… less. Never felt safe with it off.”

Torbjörn reattached his arm and went back to attaching McCree’s arm.

“Don’t tell the archer that, he might take offense that you don’t trust him to have your back.”

McCree sighed. “That’s just the thing, he saved us all on the mission. He is more than capable, and I do trust him…”

“So, you don’t want to be less for his sake then? Show you can keep up with him?”

“No… maybe…? I don’t know.” McCree admits as he puts his head in his hand. “I guess I’m just messed up.”

“Losing an arm will do that. Don’t worry kid, he’s a good one, he’ll let you figure it out or he will kick your ass to get you there.”

“Ingrid kick your ass?”

“And then some.” Torbjörn answered a fond smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have though Torb and McCree would have an armless bonding moment... I am terrible.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing

Hanzo was on his way back from the command office that had been Winston’s home and office until recently, feeling very pleased with himself. His talk with Winston and Ana had gone well and McCree, having his arm repaired by Torbjörn, was none the wiser.

It was not that he was hiding his interference from the cowboy, he would hear his plans in the debriefing shortly, but McCree would stubbornly try to do everything by himself or worse, try to stop Hanzo from helping if the archer didn’t take some steps first.

Having some time, he makes for the med bay to check on Genji. He had been so worried about McCree (rightly so), he had not seen his brother yet.

The med bay was quiet. Zenyatta was floating beside Genji’s bed as he entered, and the archer bowed respectfully to the omnic monk.

“Greetings, brother.” Genji said looking better with his armor back in place.

“Morning, Genji… I apologize for not making it here sooner.”

“The cowboy needed you.” Genji said bitterly. The bad blood between the cyborg and gunslinger still held, Hanzo noted, though not as strongly.

“It is still not an excuse.” Hanzo answered. He could have made time for Genji earlier, instead of indulging in sex with McCree, but he had made that choice and there was nothing to do about it now. “How are you feeling?”

“I can breathe normally again. Next time, Doomfist will not get me.”

“I am sure. Next time, we will get him.” Hanzo said with a small smile. Agreeing with Genji made it easier to get along with the cyborg.

Angela joined them only to usher Zenyatta and Hanzo out, insisting she had a few final procedures to perform before Genji could join the quickly approaching debriefing.

It was then that Hanzo found himself alone with the monk.

“It has been a while since we talked.” Zenyatta said as the headed towards the debriefing room.

“It has.” Hanzo agrees. If he was being honest, it was on purpose from his side. It was not that he disliked the omnic, but there was still the discussion of a therapy session with the monk that had never materialized, and the archer did not want to discuss himself with anyone but the McCree.

“And you have been doing well? Your doubts cleared up?”

“Not all, but Genji and Jesse not trying to kill each other helps.” Hanzo answered tactfully.

“Genji is trying, though it troubles him greatly. He wants your happiness, but he is not sure it should lie with the cowboy.” The omnic told Hanzo, who was surprised with the frankness of the comment. He had thought Genji was accepting McCree.

“That is hardly his decision.”

“He has accepted that, but he doesn’t need to agree. A different of opinion that is not forced shows tolerance and eventual acceptance. Give him time.”

“I could be more involved with Genji. I try, but…” he knew this was a lie. An hour training with his brother was hardly attempting to make amends and get along.

“Both you and the cowboy have your own problems.”

“Yes… but not with each other.” Hanzo didn’t want the monk to think his relationship needed work, they weren’t perfect, but so far it was the best thing that had ever happened to Hanzo.

“No, of course not. I am still available to talk if either of you are dealing with things that you feel are beyond you.”

“Thank you, master… but, I think we are doing fine by ourselves.”

“The offer always stands.”

“I will… remember that.” Like he could forget the threat of it hanging above his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wanted to revisit Zen and Hanzo’s proposed therapy and the archer is just not having it


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing

The team filed into the debriefing room, chattering amongst themselves as they took their seats, waiting for the cowboy to begin the meeting, but it was Hanzo that stood, surprising them all, save for Winston and Ana.

“Before we begin, I have a few things I want to discuss.” Hanzo said, casting an eye at McCree, who raised an eyebrow at him. Hanzo was nervous, even though he had been groomed for taking over the clan and had run meeting larger than this, it had been a long time and many traumas ago. Regardless, he knew he could handle this, for the cowboy’s sake.

“We have come together because we believe we can make a difference, that the world needs Overwatch.” He glanced at Winston who looked please that the archer was building on his recall speech. “But we need to come together to run Overwatch as well. We have already done so to get the Watchpoint back in shape, but it cannot be a one-time thing.”

“Hanzo is right, we need to assign jobs for when we are not on missions.” Winston agrees.

“Not assign. I want to know what your strengths are, what you can do to help make us a better team.” Hanzo corrected, though not unkindly.

“Let me handle our PR.” Hana volunteered. “Our last mission got amazing views and our popularity has improved.”

“It’s not about views.” Jack began.

“Oh, really?” She asked, rising up from her seat. She pushed a few buttons on her handheld and pulled up a screen which flicked from stats to images as she spoke.

“In the last 24 hours, we have gone from being threatened by disbandment to reluctant support in the media. Not only have we saved a town from Talon, but we had zero casualties of civilians, all of which my feed showed. Our social media presence has been trending with the Hashtag #makingadifference and #whatoverwatchshouldbe respectively. We have made quite a bit of revenue as well. This is the most positive Overwatch‘s reputation has been in years.”

She sat down and crossed her arms, giving Jack a smug look.

“Okay, Hana is on PR.” McCree agreed. “Anyone else?”

“Hanzo has a degree in finance.” Genji piped up.

“Masters.” The archer corrected, before he realized he even did it.

“You’re that smart, beautiful?” McCree asked with an impressed whistle.

“I could allocate revenue to projects. See where we can improve.” Hanzo said dismissively but everyone seemed impressed with the notion.

Soon everyone had assumed responsibilities except for the cowboy.

“You are all so organized it hardly seems you need me.” He half joked as he rose.

“Nuh-uh. You are key, cowboy.” Hana said. “I ran some analytics and your mission plans are the reason we have had little to no casualties and no real losses.”

“And you handled the media and governmental shit storm we faced better than Jack ever did, right Jack?” Ana added, even Morrison nodded.

“Going forward, I will need to know what you think it is best to prioritize. This is all to work together so we are a support team rather than just sitting around waiting for you to tell us what to do.”

McCree could not stop the smile creeping onto his face.

“You were bored.” He whispered down to Hanzo, “thank you, beautiful. Well done.” Hanzo couldn’t help feeling warm inside at the praise.

“Well done all of you. It’s great that we are all pulling together. On that note, we need to decide what to do with our prisoner.” McCree continued.

“The Russians would love her.” Zarya answered. “She has threatened Katya Volskaya of Volskaya Industries.”

“LumériCo in Mexico has also requested that they take over the prisoner.” Ana informs them.

“MI6 too.” Tracer adds.

“Popular lady. Perhaps I should have a little chat with her before we decide.” McCree says, scratching at his cheek. “Where did we end up putting her?”

“Old Blackwatch cells. She is hot-wired so she can’t hack anything in range. The cell is enclosed by an EMP field and Bastion is watching her from a safe distance.” Jack answered.

“Well done. I’m going to go meet with Sombra. The rest of you… well, you gave yourselves jobs, get to it then. Oh, and Winston?”

“Yes, boss?”

“Hire a chef, I’m on cooking duty tomorrow and no one wants that.”

Hanzo smirked, everything had gone better than he had expected.

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing

The cell had seen better days, but then what cell hadn’t? It was a lot cleaner and dryer than when he had been tossed into it all those years ago.

 

Sombra had removed her jacket and was fiddling with the fingertip plugs she wore.

 

“EMP field is knocking out your implant, little lady.” McCree tells her as he and Zenyatta arrived. McCree motions the omnic monk towards Bastion as he pulls up a chair, sitting down so his long legs stretch out in front of him.

 

“The thing with pulse fields is…” she flicked her fingers a key board flashing in time with the flicks. “…that they are not continuous.”

 

“That’s why my little friend has instructions to shoot you if you get further. The beauty of them guarding you is that Bastion doesn’t sleep.”

 

“Unlike you and the archer. I have gotten some… interesting footage of the two of you.”

 

“I would like a copy, nothing better than seeing Hanzo’s O-face.”

 

“You think I am bluffing?” She asked, frowning at him unsure.

 

“Oh no, I think you are very serious, but you are not gonna threaten me with Hanzo. Show the world how much I want him.” McCree drawls as he lights a cigarillo and blows smoke into the air.

 

“Bet the archer would have a problem with that.”

 

“You already played that card, it won’t make him run from me again if that is what you are hoping.” McCree waited for a moment, the two of them seizing each other up.

 

“You done?” He asked casually.

 

“For the moment.” She answered just as carefully, examining her nails.

 

“What are you doing with Talon, Olivia?”

 

“I could ask you the same question, Jesse, why are you back with Overwatch?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Chance to make it all right. Your turn.” McCree answered curtly.

 

“Following the treads. There is more hidden around the fall of Overwatch than Jack and Gabriel.”

 

“I could have told you that and I wasn’t even there.” McCree blew a ball of smoke out, watching it hang in the air. “They want to hand you over to one of the governments. I am not here to stop that from happening.”

 

“Figured, I have been making trouble all over the place. Your boy toy’s here.” She informed him, lying back down on her bunk.”

 

“You know each other?” Hanzo asks confused as he joined McCree, placing his hands on the cowboy’s shoulders.

 

“We got drunk one Christmas.” Sombra answers dismissively.

 

“There’s more to it than that. Sombra was a contact I did mercenary work for. She always had the best intel for who needed to be taken down. Never realized it was because she was one of the bad guys herself.”

 

“Hey, I can be nice.” She answers, lifting a middle finger in their direction.

 

“Charming.” Hanzo comments, a disapproving scowl on his face.

 

“I’ve seen you naked, the need for charm is gone.” She answered back, glancing over before she bursts out laughing. “Oh, my that’s precious, you are dating the cowboy, but you blush like you have been in the sun too long.” She comments as Hanzo’s face turns even redder.

 

“Okay, enough pleasantries. It was you who hacked Athena.”

 

“Of course. Took forever. She is stubbornly loyal to you.”

 

“Do you still have access to her?”

 

“Not at the moment… but then I don’t have access to anything at the moment.”

 

“Sombra… answer my questions and I will let you choose which government we hand you over.”

 

“Or I can have the pleasure of frustrating you until I get rescued.” She yawns largely. “I think I want to take a nap. I don’t know why you found this cell so shitty, it’s quite cozy.” She says stretching out on the bunk.

 

“We’ll see how much you like it after a couple of days.” McCree crushed the butt of his cigarillo beneath his heel and raises to his feet, tipping his hat at Sombra who flips him off again.

 

“Bastion, you still good with babysitting duty?” He asks. The omnic boops at him and the cowboy turns to Zenyatta for translation.

 

“They are happy to assist, but she must stop referring to Bastion as it. They will not be held responsible for their old programming kicking in if provoked.”

 

To prove the point Bastion turns into their turret mode and aims at Sombra who falls of her bunk in fright. Even Hanzo and McCree back up, McCree stepping in front of the archer.

 

For a long moment there is a tense silence then Zenyatta turns to McCree and Hanzo. “That was a joke.” The monk says deadpan. Bastion changes back to their normal mode and the couple could swear later that the booping sounded like laughter.

 

McCree forced a chuckle.

 

“Good one, Bastion.”

 

“Jesus, a Bastion with a sense of humor. Interesting Overwatch you have, Jesse.” Sombra sneered, picking herself up off the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going off the reflections comic Sombra and McCree have been in the same room before at the very least.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing!

“You didn’t get much out of her.” Hanzo sighed as he and McCree made their way out of the tunnel leading to Blackwatch HQ.

“No, but I did learn a few things. For one, Jack is hiding why Overwatch was originally disbanded and it leads straight to Talon. She is also the one that hacked Athena, so at least she didn’t betray us and it’s not old access codes being used. Fareeha and Winston should be able to reactivate her with added security. Also, Blackwatch and our room were not being monitored.”

“How are you sure of that? She said…” Hanzo paused.

“She didn’t see you naked, beautiful. She would jump all over my past or she would have nailed you about…” McCree stopped looking at Hanzo as if he had forgotten about the episode that really brought them together. “How are you feeling? I know things have been different.”

“I… I am content.”

“Only content? Hmm then I am losing my touch. I aim to have you sated, weak at the knees, begging for more.” McCree purrs as he takes hold of Hanzo’s waist to pull him close before grabbing two handfuls of Hanzo’s ass. He nuzzles the archer’s neck before nipping a mark onto his flesh.

Hanzo pushes against McCree’s chest, but not hard enough to actually push the cowboy away.

“People will see us.” He warns the gunslinger.

“Let them see. I want you, there is no shame in that.” As if to prove the point he tugs at Hanzo’s sweatpants.

“McCree!” Hanzo reprimands with a panicked yelp.

“You two have a room you know.” Fareeha tells them as she passes them as she heads up the stairs to Winston’s former office.

“We have two.” McCree grins at her. “You jealous?”

“He’s not my type, you know that Jesse. If you can tear your octopus arms off of him, I am here about Athena.”

McCree squeezes Hanzo’s ass one final time as if considering it, then lets go of the archer with a wet, loud kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you later, beautiful. Hey, how about we head out into town and return the motorbike I stole?” The cowboy asked over his shoulder as he followed Fareeha.

“It’s a date.” Hanzo agreed.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing

“It’s nice to see you happy for a change.” Fareeha comments as they head upstairs.

“‘Course I’m happy, have you seen him? Makes my cock weep.” He informs her with a devilish smile.

“Ugh, gross. Don’t let mom hear you talking like that, she’ll wash your mouth out with soap again.” Fareeha warns, pulling a disgusted face.

“Difference is you are no longer 11 and repeating everything ‘big brother Jesse’ says.” The cowboy smirked.

He had gotten Fareeha repeating absolute filth when they had just met. She had been wide eyed and innocent, idolizing the team and he had been jealous. Ana had beat his hide and soaped his mouth. He had sulked until Fareeha had climbed into his lap and told him she was sorry she had gotten him in trouble and had given him a handful of candy.

After that she had been a little sister. She still was.

“Still, don’t think you are too big, she’ll surprise you.”

“Nothing can surprise me more than coming back from the dead.” He said gently.

They stopped inside the observation room. McCree looking down to the retreating figure of Hanzo. He had been right here when he first saw the archer and his heart had dropped into his stomach. He wanted the elder Shimada more than he had wanted anyone, wanted him on a level he was still only discovering.

Fareeha sighed, drawing his attention away from the window.

“I am so mad at her, for lying to us, for lying to me. I am so thankful to have her back, to be back here with my family, but it’s strained.”

“We are all under pressure. Maybe a certain doctor can help relieve the tension?” He said with a wink.

“Another problem. Genji is making a real play for her, too, and Angela has always been indecisive about what she wants.”

“Genji lives to ruin relationships. He had Hanzo all in a tizzy.”

“Yeah, Angela’s not fond of him either because ‘poor Genji’.” She said, making air quotes. “Poor Genji could use a rocket up his ass.”

“God, I could have used you here when I was convincing Hanzo to give me the time of day. I’m sorry. About Ana, Genji… everything. I don’t exactly know how to deal with it all myself.”

Fareeha waved her hand dismissively in front of her face. She digs in a drawer and pulls out McCree’s hidden bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

“Good thing you never change.” She tells him as she pours them both a drink. McCree picks it up and they raise their glasses in cheers.

“To family.”

Fareeha tops them up before she opens the computer that Athena has been isolated on.

“Let’s see what she has to say for herself.” Fareeha says as she breaks the encryption.

“Hi darlin’.” McCree says as Athena appears on the screen.

“I am sorry, Agent McCree. I did not want to send out that picture.”

“It’s alright. You feelin’ better?”

“I’m not sure.” McCree looked at Fareeha who typed in a few things onto the computer. She nods at McCree.

“What about now, sweetheart?”

“I didn’t record anything in your off-limits room.”

“Off-limits room?” Fareeha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Agent McCree said I wouldn’t want to see what goes on in there.”

“I also said to not talk about it.” McCree answer draining his second shot.

“Is saying what I shouldn’t do talking about it?” Athena asked.

Fareeha gives McCree a long, seething look.

“This would have been a lot easier to assess Athena’s level of corruption if you hadn’t taught her to sass people.”

Fareeha poured herself another. This was going to take a while.

 


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing

Genji was more aggressive in their training sessions than normal. He hardly stopped to give Hanzo a moment of rest, making the archer react on pure instinct. Still, the archer had the upper hand. The cyborg was unfocused, as if something was bothering him.

“There is no point in either of us training if your head is not here.” Hanzo tells Genji after the fourth time he had Genji flat on his back. Granted he could have told Genji this after the third time, but he just needed the extra satisfaction.

“We don’t all have cowboys crawling after us.” Genji snapped, before sitting up.

“What does Jesse have to do with your lack of focus?” Hanzo asked with an angry frown as he helped the cyborg up. The cowboy was innocent and Genji had done enough to hurt him already.

“Nothing. It’s just that…Angela is having her head turned by Fareeha.”

“I don’t see what Jesse has to do with that.”

“What? Nothing. You have cowboy on the brain, brother, and all I have is a stalled relationship because Fareeha is trying to worm herself into Angela’s good graces.”

Hanzo could not help the corners of his mouth turning down. He didn’t approve of how Genji talked about McCree and he cared little for his pursuit of the doctor. The ninja had never let a lover stand in his way when he wanted someone. It was probably only a matter of time before he wormed Fareeha right back out of Angela’s good graces.

“I wish you luck, brother.” He said as he turned to the showers.

Hanzo ignored Genji muttering behind him as best he could. If his brother could not accept McCree, then he didn’t want to listen to his relationship problems either.

Showering quickly, he dressed and, having nothing to do until he got proposals for their funds, he decided to check up on McCree and finalize their plans for the evening.

It was thus that he found himself on the stairs to the office McCree and Fareeha was in when he heard them talking and froze.

“So how did you and the archer get started anyway? He’s not your typical…” Fareeha trailed off.

“My typical what?”

“You tend to like more pushy lovers, those who go after you. Hanzo seems way too broody to make a move on you.”

“He’s not broody, he’s incredible once you get to know him. Smart, surprising funny, gentle, caring… and an absolute minx in bed.” Hanzo could hear the smile in the cowboy’s voice. He knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but his heart was bursting hearing himself being described by his lover so kindly.

“Good for you, but that doesn’t exactly explain how?”

“I was spying. Genji has warned us he was bringing his brother and well… you know what happened between them. So, I see Genji and Hanzo walking up towards the office and… I don’t know. Something about him was so achingly sad and beautiful. He was walking tall but kept glancing around like a spooked cat.”

“You wanted to fix him?” Fareeha snorted. McCree laughed.

“I wanted to fuck him. I got Winston to awkwardly stall Genji so I could have Hanzo fill in some bullshit paperwork Athena had already compiled for us just so I could hit on him.”

“And he fell for the rugged cowboy?”

“He scowled at me and got angry. He was even more beautiful when angry, there was this fire inside of him that just lit him up.”

“So, he shot you down. Don’t you normally back off when turned down?” Fareeha smacked her lips and Hanzo heard the clink of glasses.

“Thank you kindly.” McCree said. A moment later he put the glass down a little hard on the table. “I would have, but Angela split his lip on sight and, while I was cleaning it up, he leaned in, and I could see in his eyes he wanted something between us as much as I did. After that it took wading through the doubt and fear and false rumors Genji spread, but we got there in the end.”

“Why not just kiss him then?”

“Would have spooked him. I might have had a kiss, a quick tumble but he would have believed the damned rumor and I wouldn’t have been able to convince him otherwise. Had to wait.”

“So, you stubborned it out.” Fareeha concluded.

“Yeah…And I’m glad I did. We have had a couple of ups and downs and I don’t think everything will be smooth, but I love him. If you want Angela as much as I want Hanzo, then fight for her.”

“Oh, I plan to. Another?”

“Nah, I’m already too far gone. As it is, I am gonna have to tell Hanzo I’m canceling our plans. Can’t drive like this.”

Hanzo decided that this was the moment to reveal himself.

“If you are too drunk to drive then you might as well pour us both one. I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of an actual conversation with… Fareeha right?” He said as he climbed the rest of the stairs, hoping his face didn’t betray the fact he had been spying.

“Hey, beautiful!” McCree greeted him. The cowboy’s face was flushed. “We were just catching up while working on Athena.”

“Don’t lie, Agent McCree, you two were drinking.”

“Shush.” McCree tells the AI. “She is not quite herself yet.” He explains to Hanzo.

“Well she’s not wrong… but something is making her tell us everything… like she has to be truthful.” Fareeha answers as she hands McCree and Hanzo a shot. “No getting frisky, I’ll tell Mom.” She warns McCree sternly.

“Who me? Never.” McCree smirks even as he slips an arm around Hanzo. Fareeha rolls her eyes.

“You two are close?” Hanzo asked faking ignorance. At least the two were rather drunk so he was confident in his acting abilities.

“Jesse’s my Overwatch big brother, just like Reinhardt’s my fun uncle and Torbjörn is my grumpy one.” Fareeha said with a wave of her hand.

Hanzo didn’t dare ask what Genji was to her, a rival for sure, but he wondered if their relationship had ever been anything else?

“Overwatch was your family.”

“IS my family.” She says with a grin. McCree has the same grin on his face as Fareeha lines up another shot.

“Family.” She and McCree toasts. Hanzo raises his glass but says nothing. Family had always meant something very different. Duty, discipline, sacrifice. Here it meant belonging and being accepted. Perhaps he could belong here too.

Many drinks later Hanzo had allowed himself to be pulled into McCree’s lap as he listened to McCree and Fareeha talking. It was pleasant. The cowboy was warm, and his soft tones of his voice was lulling Hanzo into a drunken doze.

“I think we should call it a night, let me get my lightweight to bed.” McCree murmured, kissing the side of Hanzo’s face.

“Night.” She says waving them off. “I am gonna see if Angela will care about my drunk ass.” She says as McCree couches Hanzo to his feet. They leave the command station and head their separate ways.

“I love you.” Hanzo tells McCree, leaning heavily on the cowboy.

“Fareeha got you so drunk you’d love just about anyone.” McCree answers back with a smile.

“No, only my cowboy.”

“Aw, beautiful, say it again.”

“I love you.” He turned in McCree’s grip and kissed the cowboy. He pulls insistently until they both fall over giggling.

“I love you, too, Hanzo.” McCree answers, placing his hat on Hanzo’s head. “Pretty as a picture.”

“Not as handsome as the gunslinger it belongs to.”

“Hush, you’re drunk.” McCree hushes him. “Sorry about our date.” He says as he gets them back on their feet.

“It’s fine. Tomorrow… or the next day… or the next. We have all the time in the world.”

“You just don’t want to give the bike back.” McCree accuses.

“I like how powerful you feel when handling it. I wouldn’t mind another ride or two before returning it.” Hanzo admits, a blush on his cheeks.

“Let’s get to bed and I’ll have a treat for you in the morning.” The cowboy murmurs as he pushes Hanzo up the stairs to their room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk fluff... it’s gonna probably be more fluff tomorrow
> 
> So real question: this fic has taken on a life of it’s own. I have done some tags, but I was wondering if I should update the description as... snort... McCree got into Hanzo’s pants chapters and chapters ago. Or should I leave it as that is how this whole thing starts?


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing

Hanzo woke the next morning feeling the weight of all his past sins pushing down on him. There was a sadness clawing at his chest he had known every day since he had almost killed Genji. It had lightened with McCree in his life, but now it was back with a vengeance.

He crawled out of bed with little motivation as he got dressed for his run with McCree. Once dressed, he woke up the cowboy. The archer smiled as best he could at the groggy gunslinger, hoping McCree wouldn’t notice that there was no feeling behind it.

The archer knows something is not right when the cowboy doesn’t complain, only getting up to use the bathroom, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

What if he was feeling all wrong because there was something he had picked up on? He had been drunk the night before, perhaps he had done or said something, and he had only thought they had crawled happily into bed together.

He led their run, his head full of what he had or could have done wrong. His pace was fast, the route his normal one.

“Hold up Hanzo, are you trying to kill me here?” McCree finally calls out when he can’t keep up anymore.

It takes a couple of strides for Hanzo to come to a stop, turning to see the cowboy red faced with his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

“You’ve been in your own head since I got up. Something bothering you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Fine is a lie you tell strangers beautiful.” McCree said standing up straight. Sweat was pouring off of him. They had run further than Hanzo had wanted to push the cowboy, but he had kept pace.

“I…I don’t even know where to begin.”

McCree didn’t seem to need an explanation as he closed the space between them and wrapped Hanzo in his arms.

Hanzo’s lip trembled and his eyes stung but he tried to stubborn his feelings away.

“Nothing is wrong, I am just being stupid.” He tells the cowboy.

“You are not stupid.” McCree told him, but Hanzo wasn’t so sure. If he wasn’t stupid he would be happy, McCree would be enough to make him so.

“Hey, stop overthinking things. Let’s go back, have a shower, and take our stolen bike for a spin. Take you out of your head.”

They make their way back to their room, McCree touching and petting Hanzo gently as if he would break.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, beautiful, we all have bad days.”

They showered in their separate rooms. McCree giving Hanzo some space for which the archer was grateful. He tried to focus on getting clean, pushing his thoughts away but the nagging remained.

Drying his hair Hanzo dug in his cupboard looking for something to wear. He need more clothes now that he was not on the move the whole time. With no real choice he pulled on his jeans and the Overwatch long sleeve shirt he had gotten when he was hurt.

“You’re patriotic.” McCree comments with a small smile. He was dressed in jeans and a plaid button down.

“It’s all that’s clean and patriotic is not the right word.”

“You can borrow some of mine.”

“Your taste is too different from what I am comfortable with.”

“I suppose… I’d still like to see you wearing my ‘ride the cowboy’ shirt.” McCree teased as he slipped and arm around Hanzo.

“I have never seen you wearing any of those.” Hanzo asked curiously.

“Fareeha buys them for my birthday every year. She thinks she’s funny.”

McCree continued on to tell Hanzo little tidbits about his relationship with Fareeha, but Hanzo finds himself listening more to the sound of the cowboy’s voice than his words.

They have a quick breakfast, McCree talking to Ana and Winston briefly about what to do, while Hanzo picks at his food.

The whole time, Hanzo wishes he can be happy for McCree, feeling more miserable knowing he is failing the man he loves.

He doesn’t want to force McCree to spend time in his miserable company, but the cowboy looks eager as he leads Hanzo to the bike.

“A little adrenaline will have you feeling better.” The cowboy says as he mounts the machine. He looks tempting where he sits, a promise of raw power and desire and Hanzo perks up.

“Like what you see, beautiful?” The cowboy asks, picking up on Hanzo’s improves mood.

“I always like what I see when looking at you.” Hanzo admits as he slides in behind the cowboy, feeling the muscles of his stomach flutters under his hands as he roars the bike into life.

The world disappears in a blur until it is just Hanzo pressed against the cowboy’s back. He wishes they could stay like this forever. Like this, he can be happy for the cowboy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just wake up sad for no reason.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing

“You feelin’ better, beautiful?” McCree asks as he brings the motorcycle to a stop at a lookout point near the edge of the cliff, the waves of the ocean crashing onto the rocks below.

Hanzo did, his emotions had settled into a melancholy that had faded as the bike had rumbled away the miles and he had cling to McCree’s powerful form.

He ran his hands over the cowboy’s stomach, feeling the tight muscles under the light fabric.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Was it something I said last night? I do tend to say things to Fareeha that have offended people in the past.”

“I was flattered by how you described me to her.” Hanzo admitted as they settled in the grass watching the ocean stretch out into the horizon.

“Figured you heard at least part of that. Your timing was too perfect.” McCree said pulling up blades of grass and splitting them down the middle. “I meant it. I don’t know how I got so lucky to be with you.”

Hanzo lay down with his head in McCree’s lap, the nagging feeling returning. He was a mess and the cowboy thought he was lucky.

“Hey now, don’t look at me with those big sad eyes of yours, I am lucky.”

“Wouldn’t you be happy with someone who…” Hanzo trails off, just what was he getting to? His mind was still hazy from the night before.

“Someone who flirts and wants as aggressively as I do you? You’re worried you’re not my type because of what Fareeha said.” The cowboy says hitting the nail on the head.

Hanzo stares up at McCree, his eyes large.

“It’s complicated… you see me as confident, right? Sure of myself… I am no more sure of myself than you are, probably why I can read you so well, beautiful. You say a few things because you lack basic social filters, and everyone just assumes you are strong and cocky.”

“I’ve seen you broken.” Hanzo murmured reaching up to stroke McCree’s face. “Scared I was gonna run away and leave you if I knew your past. Hurt about losing your arm to Doomfist.”

“I bottle up stuff like that, no one’s problem but my own. You are much the same. I bet I’m the only one to see you break too.” McCree’s big hands rested on Hanzo’s shoulders.

“After the rumors I became very careful… no even before then, but the rumors made it worse. I never went for anyone I wanted unless I got hit on first. Never had anything of substance with anyone until I did.” A sad smile crossed his face.

“And look at us, both broken and I couldn’t be happier to be with you.”

“I… I only even slept with others when the need got to great. It was always to sate the need for another’s warmth… a quick encounter always without feelings... always fearful of the assassin’s blade being in my partner’s hand… I would choose if I let the ones who showed interest near me… I didn’t choose you, though you were right, I was drawn to you. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Hanzo, beautiful…” McCree looked down at him with shining eyes. “I…” A tear slid over the cowboy’s cheek and landed on the archer’s. “I wish I knew you before... I wish I had made contact with you instead of Genji. I wish I could have spared you your loneliness. I was right there.”

Hanzo knew he was lonely before losing his brother, probably had been every day of his life until the cowboy entered it, but McCree was being so sincere that he could not tell him that.

“I have you now and I am never letting go.” He said instead lifting himself up to kiss the gunslinger.

There was a tenderness to their touches, as if each of them was fragile enough to break. Stress that they both knew they carried melted away as Hanzo climbed into McCree’s lap, his clothes completely discarded.

He felt exposed, their lookout was hidden, off the main road but their isolation didn’t mean someone couldn’t stumble upon them.

Still he could not help but feel safe as McCree’s prosthetic hand knead his ass. Hanzo wrapped an arm around the cowboy’s neck to steady himself as they kissed, their free hands stroking their lengths together.

Sweet affirmations of their affections turned to moans as they neared their climaxes, one following the other’s release.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

McCree laid on his front in the grass, watching Hanzo dance around to get his jeans back on.

“Awful lot of effort. Makes me just want to peel them right back off again to ravish you. Don’t you like being naked? You run around with your tit out all the time.”

“A necessity. My sleeve gets in the way when I shoot.” Hanzo informs the cowboy as he plops down in the grass. “Why do you have to refer to them as tits anyway?”

“Because I’ve seen girls with smaller boobs than you and I love me some Hanzo tiddies.” The cowboy smirks as he launches himself at the archer, grabbing a handful as they fall backwards into the grass. He is pleased when Hanzo chuckles under his weight.

“Call them what you want.”

“Mine.” McCree purrs as he rests his head on Hanzo’s chest.

They stay like that, half dosing, half petting each other, talking of nothing and meaning every word of affection until the sun starts dipping below the cliff and the cold air cools the cowboy’s heat out of him.

“Ready to head back?” McCree asked. Truthfully Hanzo would rather stay laying in the grass forever with the gunslinger, despite the cold, but he allows the still half-naked cowboy to help him to his feet.

At least he could enjoy the ride back holding onto McCree before Overwatch was a reality again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably not be another chapter tonight (tomorrow? Time is weird) as I just want to get home and crawl into bed after work.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you, you are amazing

Hanzo lay shivering in the tent next to his brother, missing Jesse. Snow fell on the canvas roof above him and he could not imagine ever being warm again.

McCree had nosed the motorcycle back into the Watchpoint when the sun was dipping low over the buildings. They had immediately been met by a mission.

Shivering, the archer now wished they had stayed out later, that he had let McCree strip off his jeans in the warm sunshine and that they has stayed and watched the stars rising above the ocean.

Instead, they went back and now here he was, somewhere in Russia without McCree to keep him warm.

“Volskaya industries has intercepted comms that there is going to be an attack on one of their factories. They have asked for a team.” Zarya informed everyone one as they sat for a debriefing.

“Better relations with the Russians would be a boon for us.” Jack says directly to McCree. Something passed between the two and McCree nods stiffly.

“Agreed. I’ll go…”

“Not to veto your authority, but something has cropped up, something you need to nip in the butt.”

“Like what?” McCree asked anger flashing in his eyes at being told what to do by Jack.

“Like Venice.” The effect of the word was like a shockwave going through McCree, Genji and Ana. Tracer, Winston, and Mercy frowned at each other while Torbjörn and Reinhardt looked at each other worried.

Hanzo looked at McCree in utter confusion, just what had Venice to do with anything?

“I’ll handle that then. Fareeha will lead the Russian team. Zarya, you and Hana should go. Angela…” he trailed off thinking.

“I’ll go.” Genji said quickly.

“I might need you here…” McCree began, but Genji cut him off.

“You need recon on missions. I am your man.”

“Are you a man? You look more like an omnic to me. You will not be welcome in my country.” Zarya chipped in. “I’d rather have the other brother.”

“Hanzo is a heat sink, the cold won’t do him any good.” Genji argued.

Zarya and Genji glared at each other.

“If I send Hanzo will you tolerate Genji?” McCree asked reluctantly. He didn’t like the idea of sending Hanzo out while he stayed behind but Zarya nodded.

“If that is the compromise. You stay away from me.” She says pointing at Genji as they raised to get ready for departure.

“Don’t worry, he will be preoccupied with other members of your team.” Tracer tells Zarya as the leave “He just wants to make sure Fareeha doesn’t put the moves on Mercy while he’s not around.

In the time before take-off, Hanzo and McCree spent dressing the archer as warmly as possible, while still making sure he could move, climb, and shoot.

“What does Venice mean?” Hanzo asked as he pulled on his jacket, knowing he was gonna be cold no matter what he wore. He had gotten use to McCree radiating warmth and comfort. He was not prepared to be separated, not while his feelings were still tender.

“Nothing good. It’s the mission that exposed Blackwatch to the world. It was a nail in Overwatch’s coffin and, if I had to wager, the mission that broke Gabriel and made him turn on us.”

The cowboy pulled a beanie onto the archer’s head.

“Don’t go getting hurt out there.” Hanzo nodded.

The mission had gone south miles away from the factory. Ray could not keep the Orca in the air due strong winds.

Instead they had landed, and Hana had powered her Meka through the snow, creating a path for the others to follow in. Genji had stayed close to Fareeha and Mercy, leaving Hanzo to walk alone with the large Russian.

“If needed, could you kill the machine you call brother?” She asked, watching Genji carefully.

“If needed, you can do anything.” Hanzo answered tactfully. He did not want to offend her, but he was also sure that Genji would not be easy to kill.

When the light faded they had set up two tents and made camp. The girls crawled into their cozy tent, while Hanzo had to share with his cyborg brother.

Turning in his sleeping bad Hanzo pretend that McCree was holding him close. He was so cold and numb that he was sure even the cowboy could not warm him up again.

After what felt like hours, exhaustion claimed him.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the amazing flowersandhoney. Thank you!

Morning dawned cold and grey. Hanzo rose from his sleeping bag, miserable as the night before. He had a sting in his throat and a dull ache in his skull from lack of sleep.

What felt the worst was how much he missed Jesse. Had he been back at the Watchpoint, he would have been dragging the cowboy out of bed for their morning run. They would have been in the warm shower as the cowboy’s touches teased his skin.

It was best not to think about it. He left the tent empty, Genji already outside. He greeted his comrades and hardly got a reply back. Genji, Angela, and Fareeha sat together, his brother and the Egyptian glaring daggers at each other while Angela appeared ignorant.

Fareeha passed Hanzo a steaming cup of bitter coffee. He thanked her as he warmed his fingers, sipping carefully. He sneezed loudly as the coffee warmed him up slightly.

“Bless you.” Hana called from where she and Zarya were fiddling with her Meka.

“Thank you”. He said, joining the two, standing awkwardly as he watched them work. He would rather have awkward silence than listening to Genji and Fareeha vying for Angela’s attention. Besides, he was sure he wasn’t welcome in the doctor’s company.

“How far out do you think we are?” Hana asked.

“2-3 hours, if the weather stays clear and your omnic keeps cutting us a path.”

“I told you, it’s a Meka, not an omnic. No brain, like a car.” Hana said, exacerbated as she wiped grease off her hands on a towel before pulling on gloves again.

“Pretty fancy car.” Zarya comments without much humor.

“Aren’t your fingers cold?” Hanna asked Hanzo as they form a circle between themselves and the mech.

“I cannot shoot with full gloves.” He answers.

“So, what’s the boss really like? Is the cowboy thing for real?” Hana asks casually as she sips the coffee Zarya handed to her. For the first time, she didn’t seem cocky, bored, or cutesy. She just seemed genuinely curious.

“Jesse is…” Hanzo’s heart aches at the mention of the cowboy’s name. “He cares about Overwatch. He wants to do what is right. I haven’t really asked about the cowboy thing.”

“How have you not asked? It is in your face obvious.” Zarya asked, astonished.

“Never really thought of it beyond wondering if he was serious when we first met and then accepting it later.” Hanzo said with a shrug. What did what Jesse wore have to do with anything? Neither Mei or Brigette had asked him this.

“I suppose if you are fine with it then…” Hana trailed off “Does he ever wear the hat to bed?” She continued suddenly.

“Hana!” Zarya scolds.

“Admit it, you wonder too.”

Hanzo regrets his decision to join the two as both glance at him, expecting an answer. He was instantly reminded that he and McCree were different. The cowboy would not be ashamed to answer, to boast, but the implication of what they were asking clung in the air.

“Don’t tease the archer. Jesse will have your hides.” Fareeha calls as she walks up to them. She drapes an arm casually around Hanzo’s shoulder. “Big brother doesn’t want his precious in any distress.”

“I can handle myself.” He tells them curtly, wishing he could escape. He hated the teasing and attention. His words only had them giggling. He turns to leave, not wishing to face the teasing any longer.

“Wait Hanzo, come back, we are only teasing.” Hana calls after him.

“Perhaps we should break camp and head to the factory before it gets destroyed,” he answers, perhaps a bit too harshly.

“Spoilsport.” Hana complains.

“You’re the one who asked him about private matters between him and his boyfriend, who is our leader if you have forgotten.” Zarya scolded the young mech pilot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I don’t make D.Va mean for the sake of making her a bad person. I actually rather like her but she is 19 and I have worked with 19 year olds and they can come across to older people as insensitive so I tried to not make her cutesy like she is in the game cause that’s her streaming persona. I tried to make her vaguely bored with everything cause she is acting cool, but she is is still human.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO OMG the new Hanzo skin. I think McCree is gonna have to fight people off 0.0 the archer looks hot!


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the amazing flowersandhoney. Thank you!

The factory was outside of St. Petersburg, much to Hanzo’s surprise. He had been under the impression that they were heading to a remote location. No one seemed to comment on this fact, leaving Hanzo to feel that he was the only one that had been left in the dark.

 “You have mechs! You act like my Meka is an oddity!” She noted over the speaker of her machine as she points one of its guns at the huge giants being constructed in front of them.

“Yours is so tiny, it is easy to not compare them.” Zarya answered dismissively. She threw Genji a distasteful look as they entered the factory compound. In an effort to look more “complete”, the cyborg had covered up his armor with an Overwatch jump suite and he had left his visor off.

As soon as Fareeha steps inside the compound, alarms sound and a security team surround her. She lifts her hands in the air, looking at them curiously from under her visor.

“Remove your helmet.”  The captain on the team commands and she does so, shaking out her hair. “False alarms ma’am, sorry. You are too young to be the person we have listed as a threat.”

“Good to hear. We are expected. We were called in about a potential Talon attack.” She says carefully.

“Overwatch, then?” The captain asks as Fareeha shakes her head.

“Overwatch is officially disbanded. Concerned citizens of the world.”

“Right. Well, you can set up in the courtyard there.” He said indicating the way.

 

As they passed the entrance Hanzo caught a whisper pass between Fareeha and Angela.

“Mother has some explaining to do about what she was up to here.”

“You think she’s been here?”

“I always get stopped when security thinks it’s her. She was up to something.”

He doesn’t listen further, figuring that whatever Ana had done here was her own business.

 

After 5 days, Hanzo was not the only one who had had enough of the cold and the snow.  The archer was sure that the information had either been completely wrong, or the leak had been discovered. Either way, he was sure that the only thing they were going to get attacked by was a case of the flu.

Hana went about their camp complaining that she was bored while Angela was barely managing to keep Genji and Fareeha from biting each other’s heads off.

The archer missed the cowboy more each day. He had heard absolutely nothing from McCree and the ache in his heart had spread as the cold seeped into his bones.  He had been feeling miserable since the beginning, but now to make things worse, he had started to sniffle.

 

“Keep away from me brother,” Genji told him as Hanzo sneezed into his cup of coffee, “I do not want your germs.” The cyborg thought for a moment “Unless Angela will nurse me back to health.”

“It is a cold, I am sure you would live without me healing you.” She said smiling sweetly at the ninja.

“You hurt me doctor, I always require your healing.”

“Ugh, I can’t stand it anymore.” Fareeha says disgusted as she stood. “All we are doing is getting sick here. The intel is wrong.”

“It would appear so.” Hanzo agreed, trying to keep from sneezing. He didn’t want to be a weak link for the team, regardless if they sat around doing nothing or if they were fighting.

“I am going to go talk to… someone. Zarya, do you know who is in charge?”

“Da, let me take you there.” The Russian volunteered, leading Fareeha back toward the entrance.

Having nothing better to do, Hanzo sank deeper into his jacket, telling himself that he was not sick, it was only the sniffles. He could not quite believe himself. He could feel the fever in his body even though he was so cold he could hardly feel his fingers. He ignored the remaining members of his team, closing his eyes and dozing until Hana bent over him, touching his forehead with her barehand.

“Hey, Hanzo, are you feeling okay?” She asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, it is nothing.” He told her, not wanting anyone worrying over him. It was too late as Angela walked over, leaving Genji behind, and came to have a proper look at him.

“You have the flu.” She concluded. “It would probably be a good idea to get out of this cold before it gets worse.”

“I won’t abandon the team for something so trivial.” He said, but instantly regretted as Angela glared at him.

“Your health is not trivial.” She tells him, her voice icier than he felt.

“The good of the team outweighs my own needs, I did not mean to offend you or your profession.” He answers quietly. His throat was starting to scratch. Mercy sighed and backed down. She rubbed her forehead.

“Of course. I did not mean to question your integrity.”

“We are all irritated.” Genji said, in an attempt to defend the doctor.

Hanzo could not help resenting his brother for not saying anything when Angela was laying into him, but as soon as he said something he defended her without fail. Perhaps it was the fever, but Hanzo was feeling particularly angry with Genji. He was in this frozen hell because his brother wanted to chase after the doctor, but he had not one word of gratitude. In fact, he had barely spoken to the cyborg at all and Genji could not be bothered to make an attempt himself.

All he wanted was to go home and be in bed with his cowboy.

Hana sat down next to the archer, close enough to put her head on his shoulder.

“Your brother is a bit of an ass.” She comments.

“I deserve his treatment. I did try and kill him, after all.” Hanzo defended Genji, like he always did.

“Still an ass.”

“Yes, still an ass.” He agreed. It was nice to have someone sitting with him, though the little mech pilots was nothing like the cowboy.

“I am sorry I offended you when we first got here. I shouldn’t have been snooping about McCree. I think you two make a nice couple.”

“I wasn’t offended…” Hanzo trailed off. He was lying, but it was for a good cause, she was apologizing, and he had told himself he had to try to be friendlier with the members of Overwatch after all. “I just miss Jesse.”

They didn’t speak much after that. It felt like forever before Zarya and Fareeha came back, both looking angry at the other, they must have been bickering as they left the head of the factory and had only quieted when they reached the camp.

“They stopped the attempted attack the day before we got here. They have been letting us sit here ‘just in case they come back’.” Fareeha informs them, glaring at Zarya.

“I didn’t know.” The weightlifter said, most likely not for the first time “I have been sitting here with you the whole time. I understand their caution, but I do not agree with keeping us in the dark.”

Fareeha looked like she was about to start the fight that had been threatening, but with Zarya instead of Genji, but Mercy, as always, was the keeper of the peace.

“Instead of fighting, get Ray to pick us up so we can go home.” She said gently as she walked up to the Fareeha, putting her hand on her arm in a gesture that was calming and much more intimate than it had any right to be.

It did the trick however as Fareeha abandoned her fight with Zarya and pulled out her comms which had a direct line to the Orca pilot.

“Ray? Get your ass to our location. I want us out of this icy hell hole within the hour and I don’t want to hear anything about winds.”

She listened for a moment before thanking the pilot and killing the connection. She had them all pack up camp, which they did as enthusiastically as the cold allowed for. Still, a dark mood hung around them all. The mission had been a bust and they were going home fools.

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the amazing flowersandhoney. Thank you!

Fareeha frowned at the comms as the Orca drew close to the Watchpoint. Static met her as she tried to contact the base.

“Somethings not right, be ready. Ray, drop us at the command center.”

The pilot acknowledged the command and corrected his course.

“Epic.” Hana commented as she readied her mech. No one replied. The whole team had been on edge for days and the radio silence had them all worried.

Hanzo cursed himself for destroying his own comms device. He could have talked to Jesse… somehow. He could have known what was going on. The archer coughed. He was feeling cold and awful, definitely not ready for a fight, but the team needed him.

Pharah was out of the Orca first, her rockets sending her high into the air as she took in the seen below.

“Hostile!” She yelled over the comms as she sent a shot down below her.

“Bunny hop.” D.Va yelled as she launched her Meka, clearing a landing spot. Ana joined the Orca as soon as it landed.

“Thank goodness,” she said as she shouldered her sniper rifle. “The automated defenses have been keeping them at bay, but they have been breaking through.”

“Where is everyone?” Hanzo asked, his head swimming. _Where was Jesse?_ He thought to himself.

“Your beau is on a mission with a team. Winston went on a different mission. I am the only one here.”

“Are they after Sombra?” Genji asked, glancing at the hidden entrance to Blackwatch HQ.

“If they were, they would be barking up the wrong tree. McCree took her. No, I believe they are trying to steal munitions.” Ana said pointing a trolley behind them. “Small team, nothing we cannot handle.”

It turned out to be a bit more difficult than any of them first anticipated. Though small the team was clearly well trained and knew what they were doing. They actually got the trolley moved several feet, scattering the team with heavy fire. It did not help that they were unfocused and not cooperating.

Hanzo’s shots were also missing more than they should. He was perched on a high walkway with Ana who, after a third miss, looked at him critically.

“You’re sick. Stand down.”

“The team needs all of us now.” He said, even as coughs raked his body.

Ana studied him carefully before saying, “I can see why Jesse is head over heels for you, you’re both stubborn.”

Finally, after what felt like hours they managed to push the infiltration team into retreating. They regrouped. Angela began to give them all a once over. The medic paused at Hanzo.

“You really need to get to bed.” She said as he dug in her bag and gave him an injection for the fever. He nodded but waited to hear what Ana had to say.

“Jesse took Bastion, Jack, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and Zenyatta on a mission shortly after you departed. They went to Oasis with Sombra. Last night, we had another call from Ilios and I sent Winston and the others.”

“Have they checked in?” Hanzo asked.

“Jesse is on his way back now, they should arrive later tonight.” Ana answered.

Satisfied, Hanzo excused himself, making for his room. He was tired and sick and all he cared about was getting into bed to wait for the cowboy.

 


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, thank you you are amazing

A warm hand on his forehead woke Hanzo from his fever dreams about McCree never coming home. He was so cold, and the hand was so comforting that he just enjoyed the feeling for a moment before opening his eyes and turning to look up at the cowboy.

A frown of concern played on McCree’s mouth as he sat down on the edge of the bed, helping Hanzo to sit up. He had a tray of food which he placed on Hanzo’s lap looking at him expectantly.

“Heard the mission was a bust.” He says slowly.

“Yes.” Hanzo answered, eating a spoonful of soup, looking up at McCree when the cowboy says nothing more.

“Something wrong?”

“Mission went badly.” He said, rubbing at his cheek. “Had to let Sombra go, everyone is pretty pissed at me.”

Hanzo said nothing as he ate a few more spoons of soup before shoving the tray at the cowboy to take away. McCree put the tray aside and Hanzo lifted the corner of his blanket up, an invitation to the man to join him.

“If you do not mind my germs, I am not mad at you.” He said. It was the only encouragement McCree needed to strip off his clothes and join the archer.

“How you feelin’?” McCree asks as he wraps himself around Hanzo, feeling the sickness in the body next to him and wanting nothing more than to comfort the archer.

“Warm for the first time in days.” The archer admits as he curls into McCree. “Want to talk about the missions?”

“No. Want to kiss you.” The cowboy mutters against the archer’s hair.

“Don’t want to get you sick. I missed you.” Hanzo says as he runs his hands over McCree’s chest as if to make sure he is there.

“Missed you too, beautiful.” The cowboy answered back. Hanzo could feel the hardness of McCree’s cock resting against his thigh. The cowboy was aroused but Hanzo was tired, having barely the strength to stay awake as he turned around in McCree’s embrace to cough.

“You see Angela for this?” McCree asked concerned.

“She gave me a shot.” Hanzo answered. “Sorry I can’t great you properly.”

“It’s fine, beautiful. Just been too long and even sick, you’re sexy as all hell.” McCree answered, pulling the archer against him tightly.

“Don’t feel sexy.” Hanzo muttered. “I feel useless. First, I get injured and now I’m sick. I am just a burden you have to take care of.”

“Now, that’s not true.” McCree answered kissing Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Why do you put up with me?”

“Because I love you. Because I want you. Because you are incredible even if you can’t see it.” McCree had scooted over just a little and was rubbing Hanzo’s back soothingly.

“I don’t deserve you.” Hanzo answered sleepily. It felt good to have McCree’s comforting touch on him.

“I’m only letting you talk like this cause you’re sick. Next time I am kicking your ass. I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you.”

They were quiet for a moment, McCree wondering if Hanzo had fallen asleep until a spell of coughing has him sitting upright.

“That does not sound healthy.” McCree murmurs as he sits up, gently touching Hanzo’s face and forehead. “You’re not that hot. Want me to call Angela?”

“I’ll be fine. Just need some rest.”

“Can I get you anything? Some water?” Hanzo settles against the pillows, looking up at the archer hovering over him.

“Maybe some more soup?” He answered, and McCree was out of bed and bringing the tray back before Hanzo could even blink.

The archer ate some more, feeling warmth fill him, both from the soup and his cowboy. They were two different feelings of warmth, and he told the cowboy that as he took the tray away.

“No one’s ever fussed about me being sick before.” He settled against the cowboy again as he got back into bed. “In Japan, I had to wear a mask and pretend everything was fine.”

“A mask as in?”

“To keep my germs from spreading.”

“Ah, your mom didn’t bring you soup?”

“No… she… I don’t remember her ever caring for me.”

“Not so different from mine then.” McCree muttered against the archer’s hair.

“I suppose not.”

“Do you want to try to get some sleep? If I am bothering you, I can leave.” McCree offered, but the tightening grip on his arm held him in place.

“I never want to be apart from you.” The archer told him, tucking his head under the cowboy’s chin and closing his eyes.

“I can’t promise that.” He heard the cowboy whisper as he drifted off. It only made him cling to the gunslinger tighter.

“You’re only getting away with saying stuff like that because I am sick, cowboy.”

“I know, beautiful, I know.”

“No matter what happens, no matter what missions tear us apart or Talon or whatever, I will always crawl back into your arms, Jesse. No more running, this is where I want to be.”

“Me too, beautiful.” McCree answers, kissing his forehead. “Now get some sleep.”

 


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, thank you you are amazing

McCree hugged Hanzo tighter to himself when he woke up the following morning, enjoying hearing the sigh from the archer as he pressed closer to the gunslinger’s chest.

His lover had thrown a leg over the cowboy’s hip and being pressed against the archer in such an intimate way was having an interesting effect on McCree’s anatomy, even as  he told himself that Hanzo was sick and would not be up for some fun so early in the morning.

At least that meant no running. His disastrous mission had given him enough exercise and he was still recovering from the migraine that the overuse of Deadeye gave him, not that that he would tell Hanzo, he’d only worry and send the cowboy off to see Mercy. It was better that no one knew about the side effect.

Come to think of it, he mused as he lay pressed against Hanzo, he wasn’t even sure the archer had ever seen him use it outside of the one time they had had a competition for their first kiss and even then, he was sure Hanzo had been watching the targets and not him.

Hanzo murmured something incoherent against McCree’s chest. The cowboy smoothed his hair away from his face, kissing his forehead.

“You awake, beautiful?”

“Hnnnn.” Hanzo answered.

“Want anything?” The archer pulled at McCree as if he intended to crawl under the cowboy’s skin. McCree flipped them so that Hanzo was lying on top of him.

The archer pushed himself upon his hands, looking down at McCree. His face was flushed, and he still looked sick, but to the cowboy he was just beautiful.

“To stay like this?” Hanzo said, pressing his hand over McCree’s lips and kissing his own hand.

“I’m not scared of a few germs if you want to kiss me for real.” McCree murmured, combing Hanzo’s hair back with his fingers.

“You should not be sleeping with your prosthetic on.”

“Don’t change to subject, Hanzo. We are discussing serious matters here.”

“I don’t want to get you sick.” Hanzo said laying back down on McCree’s chest. “If you weren’t so warm I might have said we should not even be sleeping together.”

“Like I would let you kick me out of your bed.” McCree teased, rubbing his hands over Hanzo’s back. He could feel the rumble of the archer’s breathing against him until it stilled into a steady rhythm as Hanzo fell into a deeper sleep.

McCree closed his own eyes, dozing with the archer.

It did not last long. McCree’s comms suddenly rattled him awake as it vibrated next to his head. He picked it up seeing Winston’s name.

“Big guy, glad you are back! How was the mission?” Hanzo opened one bleary eye as he listened to McCree’s side of the conversation.

“I’ll get Hanzo up and we’ll have the meeting in about an hour… no, he’s sick… should be fine… I’ll get him back into bed right after… we’ll see if they still want me as leader before we make further plans… if nothing else. Thank you, Winston.”

McCree dropped the comms on the bedside table and rubbed Hanzo’s back again.

“We need to get up soon.” He tells Hanzo. “Want to borrow some clothes?”

“Please,” The archer says, rolling off of McCree. “nothing too embarrassing.”

By the look McCree gives him, Hanzo is sure he would get just that. He was somehow too sick to care as McCree pulled on his jeans before leaving for his room to pick up some clothes. As long as he had the cowboy, he would wear anything.

 


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, i appreaciate the effort :)

Hanzo and McCree were the first to arrive at the debriefing room, giving the archer ample opportunity to observe their teammates enter and take their seats.

Mei and Brigitte greeted them friendly enough, making a fuss over Hanzo being sick and teasing the cowboy about needing to take better care of him.

Tracer also seemed in high spirits as she entered, followed by a solemn looking Winston, who greeted them kindly, but didn’t seem up for small talk.

Everyone else trickled in, their spirits ranging from low to outright anger. When everyone was settled, McCree shot a look at the archer that said, ‘Here goes nothing’.

“Thank you all for coming. I know we’ve had a couple of bad missions and I know I am not the only one who is feeling terrible about it.”

“Yeah, well, we aren’t the ones who let Sombra go.” Jack muttered.

“No, that’s true, but you were not the one having to choose between teammates lives and a prisoner.” McCree shot right back.

“There was a strong chance Reinhardt and Torbjörn would have been fine. You overreacted.” The old soldier insisted.

Reinhardt and Torbjörn shot each other a look but both remained quiet. Jack was being pushy, looking for a reason to lay into the cowboy.

Perhaps it was because he was sick, but just for a moment, when Hanzo turned to look at McCree the cowboy’s eye seemed to glow an eerie red.

“Enough now.” Ana said harshly, and the glow was gone. McCree rubbed at his temple.

The rest of the meeting was strained. McCree kept rubbing at his eye and temple as he clearly became more and more irritated by Morrison criticizing every detail of the missions. Even Winston, whose mission had been successful and had gained them an ally in the form of the internationally famous DJ Lucio, did not carry his approval for the way Jack was railing McCree.

“We get it, we are all colossal failures.” McCree said as he rose up, slamming his hands on the table.

“I should have kept Sombra even if the team died, because I can’t judge a situation, never mind that I know Moira and I know she would have killed them. Hell, I am surprised we got out of Oasis at all since we now know it’s under Talon control. And you know, Fareeha should have known they were being duped by the Russians and not have stayed a week, despite the fact that she had no information. Ana should have, I don’t fucking know, been able to guess that a rogue team would want to steal weapons that I didn’t even know were sitting right outside our office and have been there since the last attack.

“Winston… stop being a gorilla. There have I gotten it all right Jack?” McCree continued. “Have I blamed everyone. Oh, wait no, Hanzo.” He said turning on the archer “Stop being sick, how dare you?”

The old soldier was seething. He remained in his seat but was glaring up at McCree. Everyone one around the table seemed to be holding their breaths, waiting for the retaliation.

“You are not a leader.” He said curtly.

“No Jack, you are not the leader. You might not agree with me, you might hate me, but until everyone else here wants me out of the position, both you and I are stuck with me in charge… But, you know what, let me ask everyone the question. Anyone else questioning my judgement? Anyone else want me out?”

No one moved, not even Genji, who Hanzo was sure would have an objection.

“There you have it. You’re stuck with me.” McCree said, jutting out his chin.

“Very well, I will accept this for now, but we will lose even more missions if things don’t change.”

“I know.” McCree admitted, rubbing at his temple. “But blaming each other is getting us nowhere. I know we are hitting a couple bumps, but we need cooperation and solutions. Winston, Fareeha, how is Athena looking?”

“She’s not ready for full freedom just yet, but she can handle missions and team choices again. We’ll continue to monitor her.” Winston answered, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“Good, Athena knows our strengths and she is designed for analysis of battle fields and mission scenarios. With her back these teething problems should smooth out.” McCree said optimistically.

The meeting went on, but no one wanted to be there any longer than they had to be. Soon, McCree ended it and dismissed everyone.

Surprisingly Angela made a beeline for McCree as soon as the meeting was over. The cowboy spun his chair around saying nothing as she pulled out a tool and examined his eye.

“Is it giving you trouble?” She asked in a voice that wanted absolutely no nonsense from the cowboy.

“Headaches from overuse is all. I just lost control of my emotions when talking to Jack, he gets under my skin. I am fine, check on Hanzo’s flu instead.”

“Still, its main function should be for you to see, the aim focus is secondary.” Angela scolded, ignoring that the cowboy was trying to deflect her attention.

Everything clicked in Hanzo’s mind.

“You have a prosthetic eye.” He accused the cowboy, hurt blooming in his chest. He had looked into McCree’s eyes so many times, they had been soft and kind, how had he never noticed? How had the cowboy kept it from him? What else was he keeping to himself?

McCree pulled his hat low over his eyes.

“What if I do?”

“Why not tell me? You are so concerned about my health, but you won’t let me know when you have issues, it’s your arm all over again. Damn it, McCree, I just want to support you! Why will you not let me?”

“Hanzo, beautiful, please…” McCree began, but Hanzo didn’t want to hear it. He got up and looked at McCree with hard eyes.

“I am going back to bed. We will talk later.” He informed the cowboy before turning and leaving McCree behind with Angela.

The cowboy hung his head.

“I fucked things up again.” He said to no one in particular.

“He’s not exactly an open book either.” Angela said, trying to be comforting, but McCree was having none of it.

“You can hardly judge him, when are you gonna choose between Genji and Fareeha? Or are you never gonna choose between them because you like having the two of them fighting over you?”

The doctor blushed angrily before huffing and storming away. When the clicking of her heels died away, the cowboy lit a cigarillo and drew in a deep breath. At least he knew that even if he wasn’t a good leader, he was good at messing things up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put Hanzo in his scion skin why are they fighting? ;.; stupid “I will tell you everything except when I don’t” McCree


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, thank you you are amazing

It was late and Hanzo was worried. He had gone to bed angry at the cowboy for not telling him about his eye and the resulting headaches that clearly plagued him, but that had been hours ago.

Had he been unclear about going to bed and that the cowboy was out looking for him?

No, he had clearly said he was going to bed.

Did McCree think he was angry and didn’t want him around anymore?

He had said they’d talk later.

He didn’t say when later was, was he expecting McCree too soon?

What if it was over?

What if McCree was done with him?

He had probably pushed too hard.

He had no right to worry about the cowboy and tell him what to do.

He had overstepped his bounds.

Jesse had told him so much and he just wanted more.

Jesse had a right to avoid him, he was just a bother.

He knew the cowboy was sensitive about his arm, his eye was probably a bigger issue.

He was such an idiot, he messed it all up.

He loved his cowboy so much.

Hanzo curled into himself, aching for the cowboy. He wanted to look for him but standing upright was torture.

A noise in the corridor had him up and opening his door in a flash. McCree was outside.

The cowboy had stumbled against his own door and was swaying heavily. The smell of booze and smoke that clung to him was strong enough to choke.

McCree looked up at Hanzo and it was clear he was blind drunk.

“Don’t need you looking at me like that, I know I’m a fuck up. Everyone knows I’m a fuck up.”

“Jesse…”

“Don’t ‘Jesse’ me. I’m a fuck up.”

“You are not a fuck up.”

“Don’t lie! I lie, don’t you lie, too.”

The cowboy managed to get his door open only to fall backwards through the door. Sighing, Hanzo stepped forward and helped up the cowboy.

“Don’t, you’ll get my filth on you. You are too good for the likes of me.”

“That’s not what I think.” Hanzo said, even though he knew that there was no getting through to the cowboy in his state.

“I’m gonna hurl.” McCree informed him and Hanzo had just enough strength to get the cowboy to the bathroom and pull the man’s hat off before the alcohol came back up.

“I’m sorry.” The cowboy muttered between pukes. Hanzo said nothing, sitting next to the cowboy and rubbing his back until he stopped.

“Are you in this state because of me?” Hanzo asked, knowing he is to blame but still having to ask.

“You didn’t pour the bottles of whiskey down my throat.”

“You know that is not what I mean.”

“I am the reason I drink. I just fuck things up. Blackwatch, Overwatch, missions, my relationship with Hanzo. I don’t want to fuck things up with Hanzo, he’s nice. I want to make him happy, but he doesn’t love me anymore. “The cowboy was crying now, but it seemed that he was done throwing up.

“You did not fuck things up with Hanzo and he still loves you.” The archer told him as he picked him up off the floor and walked him to the bed, stripping off his clothes and making him lay down.

“He doesn’t. I hid things from him because he’s perfect and I’m beneath him.”

“Hanzo is not perfect and you are not better than him.”

“Shut your whore mouth.” McCree said suddenly angry and trying to sit up but Hanzo pushed him back down effortlessly.

“Get some sleep and come talk to Hanzo in the morning.”

The cowboy nodded, but he was already passing out. Hanzo picked up McCree’s hat from the bathroom floor. For a moment he debated putting it on the desk where McCree normally left it. Then he placed it on his own head and returned to his room. If the cowboy didn’t remember him telling him to come talk then he’ll have to come to Hanzo if he wanted his hat back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope McCree can handle his alcohol better than I can handle tequila else he is in for a terrible night.
> 
> Also fffffffff 21gig overwatch update!! That suit better be hi res and make McCree’s head explode in game for the size. (Have not played :( my internet saw the update and died. I still have 6 hours left :(


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, thank you! You are amazing

Morning came and went, and no McCree did not come. Hanzo had woken the morning feeling better, despite missing the cowboy immensely. It was with this longing in his heart that he placed the hat he had stolen on his head and gone about his day.

Knowing it was early, Hanzo had gotten breakfast and returned to his room, pressing an ear to McCree’s door and hearing the cowboy snoring inside.

He had eaten and set about cleaning his room, which didn’t take all that long. The archer had laundry to do, as he had run out of all his clean clothes save for one combat outfit, but he was hesitant to leave in case the cowboy woke up and was ready to talk.

Pressing his ear to McCree’s door again and hearing him still snoring loudly he took the gamble and climbed the flights of stairs into the basement to deposit his clothes into one of the communal washers.

Satisfied with the task he returned, listening at the cowboy’s door again. It was eerily quiet.

“Jesse?” He asked quietly, knocking on the door. No answer. Hanzo was unsure whether the cowboy was still inside or if he had snuck past him while doing his laundry.

Not knowing was worse than thinking McCree had ditched him, so he used the code the cowboy had given him to enter the room.

No McCree.

Fear that the cowboy had left him gripped his heart, but he had to push it away. He opened his own door and peered inside. No cowboy there either he closed it and started his search.

He found the cafeteria empty…

And the command center held no cowboy, even Winston hadn’t seen him…

Blackwatch HQ was deserted but for Bastion who booped at him in a friendly tone…

The Watchpoint between the tunnel and the med bay was clear too…

Hanzo was starting to feel frantic as he raced about. Orca and the backup shuttle were there, the motorcycle, too, and no one at the guardhouse had seen McCree leave the base, but he would not put it past the gunslinger to jump the fence.

Where was his cowboy? Hanzo wondered his heart in his throat and beating frantically.

Training yard? No…

Target range? No…

He was feeling sick with worry. He only had one place he had not looked. He climbed the stairs to the room they had not been in for so long, praying to his dragon spirits that he was there.

Hanzo sank to his knees, pulling the hat from his head and crushing it to his chest. The room was empty.

The cowboy was gone, and he had nowhere else to look.

Picking himself up off the floor after what felt like hours Hanzo returned to his room, dejected. He should have known. He should have known he would push the cowboy to leaving him.

He carried the hat in his hand, the only part of him not numb, the only part that could feel the cowboy still.

The door opened under his gentle push, but he didn’t even bother closing it. The archer sank to the floor beside his bed, his head hanging between his shoulders.

His world was gone…

His heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it…

Why had McCree left him? Last night, blind drunk he had said he loved him…

Was loving him too painful for the cowboy?

He hugged his knees close, wanting the cowboy’s warmth, but he was gone, just gone.

The afternoon changed to evening, but Hanzo hardly noticed. He barely moved. He had nothing left. His relationship with Genji was a joke. He cared little for Overwatch and his heart was gone with the gunslinger.

He noticed but didn’t care when someone approached him until the person sat down next to him.

“I thought I lost my hat. Should have known you’d take it hostage.”

“I thought you were gone.”

“I was. I ran away.”

“I figure you climbed the fence.”

“Yeah, they told me at the gate you looked for me.”

“I looked verywhere on base.”

“Even Mercy’s office?”

“Yes.”

McCree whistled impresses.

“I would have gone off base to look for you too, but I have no idea where you’d go.”

“Neither do I.”

“Why? Why leave me?” Hanzo asked, finally lifting his head to look at McCree, not worrying that his face was tear stained.

“Because I’m an idiot.” The cowboy answered. He looked dead tired, dirty, and emotionally drained.

“I would go anywhere with you.” Hanzo said, tears streaming down his face. He had managed to never cry in front of the cowboy, he had been strong, but he could not maintain his strength any longer.

“You were mad… I am such a fuck up I thought everyone was better off without me…”

Hanzo was surprised at himself for slapping the cowboy across the face.

“I am not better off without you!” He yelled. For good measure he punched the gunslinger in the arm. “I need you. I need you with me and I am selfish, but I want to know everything that makes you unhappy or hurts you, so I can worry about you because I care about you!”

“Hanzo…” McCree tried to stop him but only earned himself another hard punch.

“I don’t care if you make mistakes, I don’t care that we are different or the same or broken. I don’t care, I just care about you and your happiness. Having you beside me is what matters. Sex or no sex, sleeping next to you is the happiest I have ever been, and I want to wake up next to you. I want you, just you as you were in the grass, looking at me as if I was only me and not the monster my actions made me. I just want to love you.”

The archer had worked himself up to the point that he could hardly breathe. He sat taking big gulping breaths, letting the relief of McCree being next to him wash over him. For good measure he punched him again.

To his credit McCree only turned and pulled Hanzo close to him, his long legs on either side of the archer. He held Hanzo tightly until the archer could breathe again.

“I’m sorry. I worried about you leaving, but I was the coward who ran away.”

“If you say one more negative thing about yourself I am gonna start punching you for real.” The archer warns, clinging to the gunslinger’s arm around him.

“Can you tell that to my brain?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a part of me that wanted to make McCree coming back a figment of Hanzo’s imagination but I don’t think he would survive McCree just up and leaving and I can’t have this be that type of fic.
> 
> Also it’s still updating ;.; my internet keeps dropping for some reason and though you don’t normally notice it the ps4 is stubborn


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, thank you

“It’s not a prosthetic, just so you know. It’s like Genji’s, an implant to restore my vision, just with a little extra, curtesy of Blackwatch.” McCree told Hanzo as they sat in the darkening room.

Neither of them had moved to close the door or to detangle themselves from each other. McCree sat with his legs on either side of Hanzo and the only adjustment the archer had made was to lift his own legs over the cowboy’s one and lean into him.

“Why not just tell me?”

“I’m embarrassed. Have you seen you? You make us mere mortals seem so weak. Name one physical imperfection you have.”

“I… always look angry.”

Hanzo enjoyed the rumble of laughter against his ear, as he was pressed against the cowboy’s chest. It was perhaps the first real laughter Jesse had experienced in a while.

“Shucks, you sure got me there. Ol’ resting bitch face sure beats everything wrong with me.”

“Your sarcasm is noted.” Hanzo said without any malice to his words.

“I think we need to speak to someone… about our… problems. I’m hurting plenty and I don’t want to destroy what we have because of it.”

“Zenyatta has offered…” Hanzo answered reluctantly. He had never spoken openly to anyone about himself besides the cowboy and that has taken extreme emotional distress and alcohol.

“You’re not keen.” The cowboy said.

“I do not often talk…”

“You talk plenty.”

“To you, yes. When I need to explain myself, but outside of that… I haven’t said more than five words to anyone this week.” Hanzo held up his hand and counted off his fingers as he spoke “‘Have you seen Jesse?’” He finished holding up four fingers.

“Damn beautiful, I knew you were quiet, but I didn’t realize the extent. How’s this; I talk to Zenyatta and you are there for moral support, no need to say anything you don’t want to?”

That is how they found themselves sitting in the damn grass with the omnic monk the following morning. As always Zenyatta was the picture of tranquility, while Hanzo just felt like he was pretending to be spiritual. He had to remind himself that this was for Jesse.

“I am glad you have come to me with your problems, Jesse. I am eager to help any member of our team with any problems they might have.” Hanzo could swear the omnic’s eyes flashed to him, but perhaps it was just a trick of the light.

“How may I help?”

McCree looked at Hanzo, taking the archer’s hand in his. He took a deep breath.

“I feel like… that is to say… I mean… I don’t know what the hell I am doing.” The cowboy stammered until he could spit out the problem. “Everyone one looks up to me, but where am I supposed to look? Morrison ran Overwatch into the ground and Gabe…” he paused, emotions flashing over his face showing his hurt over his former boss’s betrayal clearly. “I can’t exactly follow his example, either.”

“Just because you can’t look to them for guidance does not mean that their actions can’t guide you.”

“Come again?” McCree asked frowning. He was clearly not one for Zenyatta’s enlightened ways where you were left to interpret his words. Changing tactics, the omnic tried again.

“You wish to be better than those who came before you. By not doing what they did wrong, won’t you be doing what is right? Instead of hiding what needs to be done in the shadows, drag the monsters into the light.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Of course not. If it was, your predecessors would have done it.”

“So, I must just do what is right?”

“Yes.”

“But I did, and everyone got their panties in a twist. It was right to let Sombra go for Reinhardt and Torbjörn.”

“Was it what was right for the world or what was right for you?”

McCree rubbed at his face with his free hand. He was finding the monk frustrating.

“Now you’re confusing me. Right is right ain’t it?”

“Is it? Is it right for the lion to kill the mother zebra leaving her foal all alone?”

“This a trick question?”

“Yes, but you should still answer it.”

“No, I suppose it ain’t.”

“Then is it right for the lion to starve?”

“No…” McCree trailed off, scratching at his cheek. “So, there is no right?”

“There are no rights and there are many rights. In the end, we can only do what is right for us. You carry the consciousness of Overwatch along with your own and it is a burden. You feel like a fraud, yes?”

“All the time. I feel like I don’t belong and that any second, everyone is gonna realize that and take it all away.”

“Even Hanzo?” The words had a shocking effect on the cowboy. He gripped the archer’s hand tighter, only to realize what he was doing and release it before grabbing at it again.

“I…” he looked at Hanzo before pulling his hat low over his eyes and looking away. “I think Hanzo knows me the best out of everyone I have ever met. I have told him… things I have not told anyone, and he has stayed by my side… but lately little things… I have hidden physical things that I can’t control from him and I don’t know why. I just keep thinking he is so perfect and I am so damaged and if he knows how imperfect I am, he will leave me like everyone else has. That one more thing will make him leave.”

“Our relationship is not balanced on the edge of a knife.” Hanzo said quietly. He had not wanted to speak, but he needed to. “There is no tipping point, like this far and no further. You have not hurt me or scared me by anything you have done, save for yesterday when I thought you had left me forever. You have just been a constant supportive force and I want to be that for you, too.”

“You clearly have a deep bond. Sometimes, we hide things from those we love because we know they will forgive us. You can do what is wrong simply because it is an option.”

“I don’t want to do wrong by Hanzo.” McCree answered, his eyes lingering on the archer.

“Of course not, but you are both troubled by deep, dark feelings, brought on by your pasts. You have found support in each other that most never do, but that does not make anything easier. Being honest with each other is not easy but it is the first step.”

“But what if I don’t want to add to Jesse’s burdens by laying mine on him as well? I have read we should share our thoughts and problems, but he is already struggling with so much.” Again, Hanzo was finding himself drawn into the conversation.

“By sharing, you do not shift a burden, you make it lighter. What was the last thing that caused tension between you?”

“I ran away.” McCree answered.

“Why?”

“Feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed. Got so drunk I don’t remember getting to my room and I woke up just wanting to get away, so I left… until I realized I was being childish.”

“I put you to bed…” Hanzo said quietly. The silence that greeted him prompted him to continue. “I was waiting for you to come to bed, even though we had had words, but you were drunk. You opened and fell through your door and then you told me you had to hurl so I took care of you and after that I put you to bed, telling you to come talk to me.”

“You did?” McCree asked with shock written on his face.

“When we fought earlier, I said that we would talk later, too.” Hanzo said quietly. He was feeling self-conscious, as if the peaceful omnic was judging him.

“I thought that meant you were telling me to go to hell… or that you were gonna do that when there was no one else around.”

“Do you think by sharing thought and feelings this could have been avoided?”

They both mumbled a yes, feeling like naughty children being scolded.

“I am going to give you an assignment to do before I see you again. I want you to think about each other, what you appreciate and what you dislike. Perhaps if you see what your partner thinks of you, you will get perspective on yourself and not feel so inadequate.”

“Hey now, never said I was inadequate, I am plenty adequate and Hanzo is plenty satisfied in that department, right, beautiful?”

Hanzo was blushing a deep shade of red from embarrassment while he pinched his bridge piercing. This was Genji’s master, what must the omnic think of them?

“That is not the only meaning of the word, cowboy.”

“Oh.” Was all the cowboy had to say for himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 to midnight is still technically today and I have not missed an update.
> 
> I am loving retribution. I wish now I had done more with Reyes in his backstory


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, thank you you are amazing

“Did Zenyatta help?” Hanzo asked McCree as they headed to the command center. The cowboy was quiet, unsettlingly so, and had been for a while.

“He gave me a lot to think about for Overwatch.” The cowboy admitted. He snakes a hand into Hanzo’s. “And you have given me a lot of reassurance.”

The cowboy smiled at the archer as he reached for his hat before placing it on Hanzo’s head. The archer reached up and touched the brim, giving the cowboy a sidelong glance that he hoped was sexy. By the way McCree slapped his ass, leaving his hand lingering just for a moment, it must have worked.

“Stop being distracting, beautiful, I have work that’s piling up.” McCree said running a hand up Hanzo’s hip before entering the office ahead of the archer.

Hanzo stood watching as Winston and Ana bustled around McCree, giving him reports to read so that he could plan their next moves.

The archer was surprised when they turned on him next, pulling him into financial work for the first time. It was strange having to work with skills he had acquired so long ago and had hardly used in the last 10 years.

He had money of course, investments that he had made before leaving the clan that left him well off in a way that was all but untraceable, but running his own finances was nothing like running an organization.

Overwatch was in dire need of funds. He had figured before that they were technically squatting in the Watchpoint, but no, it was being run as a “scientific base” and they were hemorrhaging money that they did not have.

Hana was bringing in quite a bit of money streaming and she had turned it over to Overwatch, but it was only a fraction of what they would need. They needed investors and backers.

Thinking, he picks up a funding request from Mei, reading her suggestion. Intrigued he sat back looking at McCree and Winston discussing munitions.

“How would one go about a scientific grant?” He asked when there seemed to be a lull in their conversation.

The gorilla pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, thinking.

“We’d need to be doing actual research of scientific value for starters, then we would have to apply and have funding approved.”

“I believe Mei can continue her research here. If we can get her a grant, we can use the money to not only fund her research but also use it for some of the running costs of the base.”

“Would that take some of the pressure off?” McCree asked, using the opportunity to lean against a desk and look at Hanzo appreciatively. The look was one Hanzo was familiar with, but the cowboy would have to wait until later to sate his needs.

“With Hana’s streaming funds and a scientific grant, we would be 70% to covering the costs needed to run the base. We’d still be short, but I could use my own funds to help cover while we find backers. It would not look good if anyone found out a Yakuza’s money was being used to run Overwatch.”

“Former Yakuza.” McCree reminded him.

“Yes, but it is still blood money. I would be happier if we could find something more… above board to fund us.”

“Any ideas?”

Hanzo steepled his fingers as he rested his elbows on the desk. His mind was working but nothing had floated to the surface yet.

“Sell our services?”

“Mercenary work?” Winston asked unsure. “That’s not really Overwatch.”

“No, but it might be a means to an end, especially with companies like Volskaya who waste our time. We can put the idea on the back burner, but we can always return to it.”

They all drifted back to their work and by dinner time Hanzo feels like he had made some real progress in putting their affairs in order. He had talked to Mei and she was organizing her research into something presentable.

He had also granted Angela’s suggestion of building a medical team to send into troubled areas to run assistance under their banner, with the provision that she would organize some of the costs to be covered by the nonprofit company she suggested working with. He was surprised by her sincere sounding email thanking him. It was building a good image for their cause, and just because they had a strained relationship did not mean he would be spiteful. It was business, after all.

McCree attempting to sneak up behind him had the Hanzo smiling to himself. The cowboy was clearly in a playful mood and it warmed his heart. The man’s hands settled on his shoulders and rubbed the tension out of them.

“Ready for dinner, beautiful?” The cowboy asked, his voice already thick with desire.

“Can you last through dinner? You’ve been giving me looks the whole day. I’m surprised you haven’t tried your luck by now.”

Hanzo reaches his hand back, touching McCree’s knee. He was glad they were the only ones left in the command center.

“You’ll have to reach a bit higher, I’m big but not that big.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“Do you like that about me?” McCree asks, taking his hat off of Hanzo’s head so he could swoop in and kiss the archer’s neck.

“I like your pure desire for me.”

“Well, I like how you feel around my cock, ‘specially when you are cumming.”

“You are not telling Zenyatta that.” Hanzo moans as McCree dips a hand down to squeeze one of Hanzo’s pecs.

“Hey, you might have said it nicer than I could, but what you’re saying is that you like that you make my cock so hard I can’t hardly speak.”

Hanzo could not deny that he had said just that. He enjoyed McCree’s hands on him for just a moment longer before he pushed the cowboy away.

“Dinner, then fun.” He tells him sternly, placing the cowboy’s hat back on his own head. Having worn the thing the whole day had given him a terrible case of hat hair, but Hanzo could not find it in himself to care.

“I don’t like you being such a tease.” McCree tells him, letting Hanzo push his chair back to stand.

“Then you shouldn’t start touching when you know we can’t retire yet.”

“Can’t help it.” McCree answered, pushing close against Hanzo’s side as they leave, wrapping his arm around the archer’s waist. “I need to touch you often to make sure you are real.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really really like Retribution. The best voiceline so far is McCree telling Reyes he can’t sure the strike commander and Reyes replying no but I can shoot you. ^__^ I love their interactions and it works for this fic because you can see why McCree would have had a crush on this Reyes. It would have ended by this time but I see them now as still being close. I also really like Moira but I always have, I am glad they are making her the wine aunt instead of just pure evil which is how I first saw her when she was announced. Can you tell I am excited??


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, thank you you are amazing

McCree was pressed against Hanzo’s back as the archer tried to open his bedroom door. It was surprisingly difficult when one of the cowboy’s one hand was pinching a nipple, having slipped into Hanzo’s shirt and the other was blindly groping between his legs.

“Want you now.” McCree said in a husky voice as he grinded against the archer’s ass.

“Wait until we are inside.” Hanzo moaned, steadiness himself against the door. He managed to put in the code and slipped away from McCree’s touches, feeling their loss keenly.

The cowboy stayed standing in the hallway, kneading himself through his pants. Embarrassed, Hanzo reached a hand out and pulled him inside.

“You have no shame.” He accuses, glad no one had seen them. Even though his knees were weak just thinking of the cowboy he did not need the whole Watchpoint knowing they were about to have sex.

Shrugging, McCree simply pulls Hanzo’s shirt open, his fingers finding the archer’s nipples and pinching them hard, causing Hanzo to flinch.

“Sorry, too worked up.” McCree apologized, kissing Hanzo instead. Soon the kiss turns to more as his hand slips into Hanzo’s pants and down his ass to his hole.

“No underwear?” He asks, pulling away from Hanzo’s mouth.

“My laundry is still in the washer. This is all I had that was clean. Too much happened yesterday to worry about it.”

“Sorry.” McCree murmured, pulling Hanzo closer to the bed. The archer had unbuttoned the cowboy’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders to fall to the floor. Next, he undid the belt buckle and pulled the belt from its loops.

While McCree did this, Hanzo pulled their lube blindly from the drawer of the bedside table.

“You have plans for that?” McCree asked interested.

“Perhaps.” Hanzo purred as the cowboy pushed his pants off his ass and his hand returned with lube on his fingers which pushed inside the archer.

“You’re taking my fingers better now, god I remember the first time I had to prepare you for so long and now you just open up for me.”

Hanzo could barely grunt an answer. McCree was opening him and pressing on his prostate with such insistency that he was sure he was going to release if he didn’t do something to slow the cowboy down.

“I’m gonna…” he moans, and McCree pulls his fingers out of him leaving Hanzo feeling empty. He leaned his head against the cowboy, willing himself away from the edge.

When he was sure he was in control he pulled McCree’s hands together, looped the belt around them and pulled tight.

“You have a kinky side, beautiful?” McCree whooped as the archer pushed his pants and underwear off, freeing the cowboy’s impressive cock.

“You were too intense today, need to slow you down else the fun’s gonna be over before we get to enjoy it.”

With these words he pushed McCree onto his back before stripping off his own clothes. He reaches for the cowboy hat on his head, but McCree stops him.

“Keep it on.” Shrugging Hanzo reaches into the same drawer that they kept the lube in and pulled out one of McCree’s condoms, noting their supply was down to one. They would need to get some more and there was no way he would be asking Angela.

Tearing it open, he took McCree’s cock in hand, running gentle touches up and down the length before rolling the condom over the top and dipping to roll it down the rest of the way with his lips, taking McCree into his throat in one swift move, swallowing around the man’s massive cock.

“Ugh, Hanzo! You complain I am too fast and then you do this!” McCree cried out, trying to thrust up but the archer keeps him in place. Hanzo swallows a few more times before pulling off completely.

“Do you need a moment?” Hanzo asks as he watches McCree’s cock twitch, close to release.

“I’m good, could you… face away from me?” McCree asked as tactfully as he could. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him.

“I want to see you taking my cock.” McCree admits. Hanzo leans up, kissing the cowboy before turning around.

Carefully, he lined himself up with the cowboy’s huge member, letting the head press into him. It was getting easier to take the cowboy, despite having been prepared roughly and in a hurry.

“God, I open you so wide.” McCree moaned, his eyes nailed to his own cock as Hanzo sank down onto him. Inch by aching inch disappeared inside the archer.

Being at Hanzo’s mercy was making his balls ache. The belt would not hold him, but the thought of being helpless to his lover taking his cock was having an effect on him.

It did not help that Hanzo’s pace was slow and sensual as he adjusted to the cowboy. McCree could not stand it as he thrust himself up hard as Hanzo sank down, causing a deep moan.

“You can torture me another time, but I need you to ride me like a bucking bronco.”

“Then the bronco must buck.” Hanzo encourages, which was all the cowboy needed. The rhythm was frantic and broken, McCree thrusting up even as Hanzo tried to pull off him.

The thrust below him had Hanzo’s passage aching with desire and soon he was moaning as he dropped down harder, panting as McCree’s cock followed him up making the trusts long and powerful.

Dropping down he twists his hips, nearly coming as McCree’s cock drags over his prostate. He wanted to outlast the cowboy just once, but he was so close and the pace was too hard and fast.

There was one thing…

“Jesse, I can feel your cock twitching inside of me, it’s pressing right against my spot, my cock is weeping. I am so hard.” He moaned out, glad the cowboy couldn’t see his face.

It had the effect of McCree bouncing him up hard and his hands trying to get some leverage on the archer, but since they were tied it was useless.

“Not gonna last If you start talking dirty like that, darlin’.”

“Your cock is so huge…” Hanzo moaned as he slammed back down. “You fill up me so well. Can you see how you stretch me open, Jesse? Only you do this to me.” He moaned felling the last few quick thrusts from the cowboy and coming as the man below him cries out his release.

“Fuck!” McCree swore as Hanzo’s passage started milking his orgasm out of him even as he released.

“You are so fuckin’ incredible.” McCree moaned when Hanzo finally extracted Jesse from himself. The archer was stiff and soon he would be aching, but it had been incredible, taking the cowboy and being somewhat in control. He cleaned them both up and undid McCree’s hands.

“You alright? We were pretty rough.” The cowboy asked hugging a Hanzo’s hips where he stood next to the bed.

“I am going to ache later.” Hanzo admits. McCree nods, picking up the lube and giving Hanzo a look.

“Get up your hands and knees. This is not gonna feel all that nice, but it will help.” Hanzo did what he was told and flinched when McCree inserted a well lubed finger into him, spreading the cold liquid around his used passage. He hissed at the feel.

“I know beautiful, I’m sorry. I’ll take more time preparing you next time. I was just so eager, wanted you so badly.” He says in an attempt to soothe as he applied the lube. Hanzo could feel the small throbbing that had begun to subside.

“Better?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s also have a warm shower before getting settled.” He said as he helped Hanzo off the bed and led him into the bathroom, discarding his hat on the way.

The water was wonderful as Hanzo turned to have it wash over his back. Getting to be proper clean after sex was also a nice change. He had cum all over McCree’s legs and knowing he could now wrap his around the cowboy’s without a chance of being sticky was a small joy.

“Can we always shower after sex?” He asked as he washed McCree’s hair.

“If you want. You could even wear a condom yourself if you want to keep the bed clean. I’m not fussy.”

“Is that why you wear them?” Hanzo asked curiously. He had never considered why McCree had insisted on them. By default, being part of Overwatch had entailed tests, granted, they were only performed after he got shot, and he was clean. He assumed Jesse was as well.

“Yeah, mostly. I figure you wouldn’t like my jizz dripping out of you and I got into the habit ages ago. Even though no disease can live on the same base as Mercy, I would have rather stayed clean back when I didn’t have a steady partner.”

They finished up and dried off, Hanzo going for underwear before realizing he had no clothes.

“I’ll run down and put your stuff in the dryer. Want to borrow shirt and sweatpants?”

“Please.” McCree pulled on his pants and disappeared through the door.

Hanzo lay down on the bed thinking. It was an obscene way of putting it, but the cowboy had actually been thoughtful. Hanzo doubted he would have enjoyed the feel of the cowboy’s semen leaking from him, especially after his first time. He hardly enjoyed how lubed up he felt, though it was making his passage feel better.

It didn’t take long for McCree to return, with his laundry neatly folded. Hanzo frowned at him.

“Not me. Genji decided to do something nice for you. He was washing his hoodies.” McCree answered, putting the basket in front of Hanzo. “I checked real quick and nothing looks pink.”

Hanzo pulled his clothes out, handing them to McCree who put them away where he was told to. Everything was there and clean, save for the two days’ worth of clothes that was currently on his floor. He felt better for pulling on underwear and the shirt he liked to sleep in even as McCree stripped off his pants.

“Don’t know how you sleep with clothes on.” Jesse commented as they both got settled into bed. It was early and even though they were tired, neither were ready for sleep.

“I find it comforting. Never been fond of being nude.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of beautiful.” McCree said kissing the side of Hanzo’s face.

“Still, I don’t have your confidence.”

“It’s not confidence, I just have no shame. I don’t care if anyone sees me with my hand in your pants or whatever. I want you, you want me, we are all adults. People should be happy we are in love and desire each other. The world is a miserable enough place, a little love can go a long way. Now I won’t go flaunting in public, that’s different, but here we should be safe, it is home as much as it can be.”

“Never thought of it like that.”

“I’m not saying change for me and do things you are not comfortable with, sleep in clothes if it makes you happy, beautiful.” McCree said with a smile as he brushed Hanzo’s hair back.  


“I’m liking the grey you have growing.”

Hanzo touched the side of his head. He had not shaved his sides since coming to Overwatch and his hair was getting long again. He smiled softly to himself. He had changed his hair to look younger and here his lover was saying he liked the grey.

“I’ll grow it back out.” He said, his large eyes on McCree. In that moment, the look on Hanzo’s face was such pure love that the cowboy felt like he had forgotten how to breathe.

“I know what I am going to tell Zenyatta what I like about you and I promise it’s not dirty.” Hanzo turned his head to the side and asked what but Jesse shook his head.

“It’s a secret. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who missed “say whatever pops into his mind no filters McCree” because I did. I hope he doesn’t get depressed again too soon, they are both in a good place after their session with Zenyatta


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, thank you :)

It was a pleasant change to have McCree waking him up the following morning. Hanzo woke to McCree balanced over him on his human arm, kissing the archer softly on the forehead before moving to his cheek and lips.

“How you feelin’, beautiful?” McCree asked, nuzzling into Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo ran his hands across McCree’s chest and up his shoulders.

“I could get used to being woken up like this.” He murmured touching McCree’s elbow before remembering the cowboy had taken his prosthetic off the night before when the cowboy stiffened above him. He moved his hand higher.

“Sorry.”

“It’s just tender.” McCree answered, sitting back and reaching for his prosthetic. Hanzo’s hand on his thigh stopped him.

“Would it hurt less if I helped?” The archer asked sitting up and reaching for the prosthetic. He is surprised by the weight of it, realizing just how gently the cowboy must be touching him whenever it was with the prosthetic hand. No wonder he was off balance without it.

“You don’t have to help me with this, beautiful.” McCree said evasively as Hanzo balanced the prosthetic in his own lap, studying the mechanism.

“No, I don’t have to help, but I want to.” The elder Shimada answered holding out his hand to McCree. He knew he was asking a lot of trust from the cowboy and just for split moment McCree hesitated before extending his damaged arm towards Hanzo.

The archer takes the cowboy’s arm gently in his hands, rubbing the skin. McCree naturally radiated warmth but his arm seemed colder than the rest of him.

“S’ nice.” The cowboy comments as Hanzo rubs feeling into his limb.

Satisfied Hanzo picks up the prosthetic and readies to connect it. He catches McCree looking down, his face showing the anticipation of pain.

“Look at me.” Hanzo tells McCree. He holds McCree’s gaze with his, pushing the prosthetic onto the cowboy’s arm. McCree hisses, but only for a second and then he relaxes.

“Not so bad when you do it.” The cowboy says flexing his fingers.

“You psych yourself out because you dread it. The more you do it, the less it will hurt.”

“Torbjörn said that too… sort of.”

“He would know.” Hanzo answers leaning to place a kiss on McCree’s cheek before getting out of bed and stretching. He had some discomfort from the night before, but he would live.

Hanzo was award of the cowboy watching him as he bent forward, bringing his head to rest on his knees. The view of his ass would definitely have an effect on the cowboy, and, well, there was nothing wrong with a little teasing.

“Damn, beautiful, just how flexible are you?” The cowboy asked with a whistle of appreciation.

“Not as flexible as Genji.” He answers straightening himself back up and turning, catching just a glimpse of the sour look the cowboy was struggling to hide.

“You fine for our run? I didn’t hurt you last night, right?” The cowboy asked as he got out of bed, pulling on the running clothes he had brought from his room.

“I am not a fragile doll, Jesse.” Hanzo told him, dressing too.

“I don’t think you are. Just don’t want you hurting because I couldn’t help myself.”

“We were both rough last night, I am fine, but if I wasn’t it wouldn’t be your fault.” He reminded McCree of this by gingerly touching a spot on the cowboy’s wrist where the belt and bitten off his skin.

“Fair enough.” McCree answered opening the door and leading Hanzo out into the hall. “Say, do you feel like going into town again tonight? I got a hankering for a burger and beer.”

“It’s a date… but only if you can keep up.” Hanzo teases, slapping McCree on the ass as he passes him as he starts off their run.

The cowboy chuckles as he speeds up to keep pace.

 


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, thanks :)

Genji was waiting for Hanzo when he and McCree returned from their run. The cowboy had kept great pace and for the first time since they started, the archer felt warmed up.

“Can I watch you train?” McCree asked, after her had caught his breath.

“Don’t you have Overwatch stuff to do?” Genji asked stoically. It was clear he’d rather not have the cowboy sit in on his time with his brother.

“I can take 10 minutes to see what it’s all about. You have asked to train any new recruits we get, I can’t really green light something I don’t understand.”

“You have done missions with me for years.” Genji said dubiously. “You know how I fight.”

“Honestly, I am normally preoccupied on missions, you know, getting shot at.”

“Maybe if you didn’t wear bright red you wouldn’t stand out so much. You are a rather easy target.”

Genji and McCree glared at each other. Hanzo stood back, looking from his lover to his brother and back. He knew they were not getting along because of him, but now it was just tedious.

“I don’t care if Jesse watches as long as we get started soon. I don’t want to waste any more time watching you bickering.”

“Sorry, beautiful.” McCree said, pressing up against the archer’s side and kissing his cheek.

“Whipped.” Genji grumbled.

“And happy to be.” The cowboy said with a grin to Hanzo. The archer led both the men towards the landing pad where he and Genji had agreed to have their training.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not motivated today so it is short... sorry


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by flowersandhoney, thanks :)

The brothers stood opposite each other, ready to engage in their sparing, and there was electricity in the air. Reinhardt and Torbjörn, who had been fiddling with equipment nearby, put down what they were busy with and joined the cowboy.

“They finally duking it out?” Torbjörn asked, eyeing McCree’s shorts and sneakers.

“Sparring.” McCree corrected, but it didn’t feel right.

Genji was the first to move, launching at Hanzo so fast he was nothing but a blur. The elder brother stopped him, seemingly effortlessly as he blocked the attack, and the next and the next.

“Fight back!” McCree yelled as he watched Hanzo avoid hit after hit from the ninja.

“You heard the cowboy, brother. So concerned about things he knows nothing about.” Genji hissed at Hanzo.

Tracer, Brigette and Mei had now joined the spectators and more people continued to arrive. Hanzo didn’t doubt that soon all their teammates would be there. This was no longer strictly training. Could he beat his brother in front of their team?

“Five bucks says Genji beats the snot out of Hanzo.” Zarya calls out as she joined too. It was not that she wanted to see Hanzo lose, but he was still only blocking.

“Hey, that’s my boyfriend your betting against.” McCree called back indignant.

“Then take the bet and prove me wrong.”

“Alright.” He turned back to the ring. “Hey, beautiful, beer money’s riding on you.”

Soon they had a small betting pool, mostly against Hanzo, as the brothers continue to circle each other.

“Are you going to fight me or not?” Genji asked as he lunged again. This time Hanzo sidestepped him, earning a kick to his tailbone that had the archer’s vision blurring with pain as he stumbled to keep his balance.

“Hey, no fair!” Hana called from the sidelines.

Hanzo straightened and glanced at the cowboy. McCree was clenching his fist and looked like he was about to step in and get his ass kicked. The archer gave a limping step and rage filled the cowboy’s face. He needed to press past the pain. He could not let Jesse get involved. Determined, he made his steps surer.

“You tender from the cowboy fucking you, brother?” The cyborg taunted.

“Don’t speak of things you know nothing about.” Hanzo shot back, launching his first attack at Genji’s legs, but the cyborg easily avoids it by jumping.

“You are hardly quiet…” but he doesn’t get to completely the remark as Hanzo grabs his leg mid jump as flings him to the ground. A whoop raises from the audience.

After that Hanzo has Genji on the ropes, pushing him back, landing blows and avoiding attacks. The archer was not better trained than the ninja, he wasn’t stronger or faster, but he did have an advantage. He knew his brother. He could tell which attacks were coming and he knew that the more he beat Genji down the more frustrated the man became and the easier to read.

“What is going on here! You better not be trying to kill each other.” Mercy yelled from the sidelines, finally coming to see what the fuss was about. Expect for Zenyatta and Bastion, the whole team was there.

Her words had Hanzo missing an attack and Genji kicked him hard in the face sending him backwards, spitting blood.

“Get your panties out of a twist, they’re just sparing.” McCree told her, even though everyone knew better. This fight between them was needed.

Deciding he had had enough of Genji, of Angela, and of being treated like he was inferior to his brother, he pushed his attacks even harder until he had the cyborg on his back with his foot on his throat.

“You lost, brother.” Hanzo tells Genji.

“This time.” Genji answers bitterly.

“This time.” Hanzo agrees. He was never sure he could beat Genji until they started their sparing session. He moved his foot and helped his brother up. Genji skulked off towards Angela, who started scolding the ninja.

“Ha, pay up you bunch of nonbelievers. My boyfriend can kick ass.” He heard McCree telling everyone who grumbled but payed up. McCree handed a part of the money to Brigitte and Mei, who were among the only ones to bet with McCree. They smiled and waved at Hanzo and he returned the gesture.

“Hanzo is a con artist.” Torbjörn grumbled. “Looked like he was gonna lay down and let Genji mop the floor with him.”

“That’s your opinion.” Hanzo said coming up beside Reinhardt. “He could have had me a couple of times, but he lacks focus.”

“He hurt you?” Torbjörn asked, pointing at Hanzo’s face. The bleeding had stopped, but Hanzo looked a mess.

“Split the skin.” He answered dismissively. McCree came closer to Hanzo and examined his lip. “Well, it looks like you’ll live…” He told Hanzo flatly. “Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so supportive. I have a job that honestly I’m doing because it’s money but it is soul destroying. I Have off days, like yesterday where even though I love this fic and writing I just don’t have the energy. If I ever do miss an update I apologize in advance.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

“This is familiar, ain’t it, beautiful?” McCree asked as he dabbed at Hanzo’s face with a damp cloth. The cowboy’s hand was resting against the archer’s cheek. If he was wearing his hat, it would be casting a shadow over Hanzo’s face. The cowboy was not in the same mood he had been back then, joking and thrilled with the prospect of being so close to someone he was interested in. His eyes were focused and there was a stiffness to him of being unhappy but pushing it to the side. 

Hanzo wanted to lean forward and kiss McCree, much the same as he did back then. The archer wanted to make whatever was hurting go away, but he had a feeling that it would be no simple task. So instead, he pushed forward and brushed their lips together. It hurt, and his lip was feeling swollen and numb, but it was worth the chuckle from the cowboy.

“You wanted to kiss me back then, too.” He pulled away, looking at Hanzo with soft eyes and a gentle and loving smile. Since Hanzo now knew about Jesse’s prosthetic eye, he was almost certain he could see a red glint, but he did his best to ignore it.

“You know you could always be a professional fighter if this doesn’t work out. We made quite a bit of money.” McCree said, satisfied.

“I might have to if we want to keep Overwatch afloat.” Hanzo said seriously as he led the cowboy from the bathroom.

“If you keep kicking Genji’s ass, I’d pay to watch.” McCree smirked and then stopped. Hanzo only realized a moment later he had allowed himself to limp slightly.

“I’m going to kill him.” McCree sneered.

“Jesse, please just leave it.” Hanzo told him. “A hot shower and I will be fine.”

“I don’t know why you cover for his actions.” The cowboy looked torn between being angry and being compassionate to Hanzo’s pain.

“I’m not, I promise you, I hurt him worse than this.” The frown between McCree’s eyes and the raised eyebrow told him that the cowboy didn’t believe him.

They walked in silence for a moment, Hanzo glancing at McCree who was still torn and upset. The archer had hoped that the day would stay positive despite his brother getting under McCree’s skin, but he was afraid that it might not be after all.

“I don’t want to be mad at you.” McCree said slowly, glancing down at Hanzo, seeing the concern written there. “Let’s forget about it for now. In fact, let’s blow off everything and go into town and spend our winnings.”

“After you have a shower. Town’s far and you smell rather bad.” Hanzo teased, punching McCree playfully on the arm.

The cowboy picked up the hem of his shirt, giving Hanzo a much-appreciated view of his toned stomach and sniffed. He pulled a face.

“Yeah, okay, a shower first.”

The shower would take longer than expected. Hanzo watched McCree strip off his running shorts and there was just something about the way that his underwear clung around his length that sent a shiver of desire down Hanzo’s spine.

“I want to touch you.” Hanzo tells McCree, running his thumbs under the waistband of the cowboy’s underwear. “You look so good in these.”

“Well, darlin’, if you ask like that, I can hardly refuse.” McCree’s breath caught as Hanzo slipped his hand in under the material to touch McCree’s length. The cowboy bit a knuckle as Hanzo brought him to fullness with quick, precise stokes.

“God, you’re good at that.” McCree moaned. Hanzo guided McCree to face away from him and brace himself against the wall while Hanzo slipped the cowboy’s underwear to his knees. The archer gripped his hip and kept a steady pace, his fingers pressing into McCree’s tender flesh as he worked the cowboy’s cock over in his palm. The archer flicked his wrist ever so often, closing his fingers hard around McCree when he did.

Hanzo was getting hard himself listening to McCree sing his praises.

“Do that again, ugh, press me tight, oh god, oh, beautiful, that’s perfect, please please, don’t stop!”

Hanzo thrusted himself against McCree’s ass and the cowboy choked out a moan.

“I want you. Take me.” But the request is too late as a moment later the cowboy stiffens as he empties himself over Hanzo’s fingers. The archer holds onto the cowboy, stroking the cowboy’s cock rhythmically until he stops twitching.

McCree turns around, leaning his back against the wall as he looks at Hanzo with half lidded eyes and a lazy smile.

“Damn, beautiful, you have a talent.” The cowboy said panting. “I have never come so fast from a hand job or been so satisfied from them.” Hanzo smirked as he stepped into the shower, washing himself until the cowboy joined him, pressing kisses against his neck and shoulder.

“Want me to return the favor?” The cowboy murmured. Hanzo shook his head.

“Were you serious about me taking you?”

“Well, yes.” McCree answered a bit surprised. “Been thinking about it for a while. Did you think it would just be me taking you the whole time?”

“Maybe... yes.” Hanzo answered feeling foolish. McCree’s chuckle didn’t help his embarrassment, but the cowboy’s reassuring kisses did.

“You’re adorable.” McCree told him. “How about next time we do it you take me? Would you like that, beautiful?”

Hanzo could feel himself turn bright red, even as he nodded his answer. To his credit McCree didn’t tease him, he only pressed more kisses to his skin.

 


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

It was a little sad to say goodbye to their stolen motorcycle as they parked it in an alley behind some shops and walked away from it.

“Hardly got to enjoy her.” McCree lamented as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

“I could buy you one.” Hanzo offered, looping his arm through McCree’s and snuggling close. The day was turning dark as a storm brewed black on the horizon. McCree snorted and shook his head as if the archer had made a joke.

“I could.” Hanzo insisted.

“Don’t waste your money on me, beautiful.” McCree shot down the idea and Hanzo remained quiet. He did not think it would be a waste, he had enjoyed the bike just as much as the cowboy had, if not more, if he was being honest.

“Don’t sulk, beautiful, I just think there are better things to buy, like more clothes.”

“I have more than enough money to spoil you and myself if I so please.” Hanzo told him curtly.

“Alright, message received. If you want to spend money I won’t say no.” The cowboy teased, hoping to save the mood. He was happy to see the self-satisfied grin that crossed the archer’s face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s too much.” McCree objected as he shifted himself in the seat of the bike below him. It was a large powerful machine and Hanzo could not take his eyes off of Jesse. He kicked the bike to life and Hanzo pulled out his card, handing it to the salesman who rushed off to make the sale.

McCree grinned at him.

“You have a motorcycle fetish.” The cowboy teased as he revved the bike.

“I don’t deny that.” Hanzo grinned as he followed the salesman, McCree revving a few more times.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

“Do the two of you need a moment alone?” McCree yelled at Hanzo as he felt the archer’s arousal pressed against his back. He nosed the bike around a turn before bringing them to a stop, leaving the engine purring beneath them.

They were miles out of town, further than McCree had intended, but he had enjoyed the thrill of the ride as well as the archer holding him so close.

“It is not the bike that excites me, it is you on the bike.” Hanzo affirmed this by running his hands between McCree’s legs resting them on McCree’s thighs.

“Want me to pose for some pictures?” McCree teased.

“Why would I need photos when I can just drag you onto the bike whenever I wish?” Hanzo asked, kissing McCree’s neck and shoulder.

“You’re rather frisky. We are still a bit far from the burger joint. Want to stop for a quickie?” The growl from Hanzo’s stomach seems to be his answer. “It’s a sin to have this bike and not have sex on it, but I can’t have you starving either.”

“Now who needs a moment alone with it?” Hanzo teases, running his hands up and away from McCree’s thighs, much to both men’s disappointment. McCree shook his head stubbornly.

“Her, not it. Right, darlin’?” He asked and patted the bike before revving it for an answer. Hanzo could not help but to laugh.

“Do you need a moment alone with _her_?”

“Nah, but I am up for a threesome.” He teased before pointing the bike back onto the road.

Hanzo eyes the burger in front of him skeptically.

“I know you don’t much care for western food beautiful, but this is my favorite burger.” The cowboy said before digging in.

Hanzo picks it up and takes a bite. It was good, really good. He nods happily at McCree as he chews.

“Glad you like it.”

“It is good. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome, but I suppose you need to thank Gabe. He used to bring me here.” McCree goes quiet and they eat in silence for a moment.

“You miss him?” Hanzo asks, trying not to be jealous of the man his boyfriend used to have a crush on.

“I am hurt more than anything. He was my friend more than my boss, really. Even when my feelings for him turned from hot blooded want to affectionate friendship to anger about what he had done in Venice, he was just as much family as Fareeha and Ana are… now he is the enemy...He is Talon” McCree sneared and hit his fist on the table before downing his beer and ordering another.

“I don’t really know much about the Venice incident...” Hanzo admitted, hesitant to stir up past memories, but too curious not to ask.

“It’s nothing good. Gabe killed a high-ranking Talon agent when we should have taken him hostage. Blackwatch got exposed to the world as result. We nearly got wiped out making our escape. I left the year after that, just after the uprising in Kings Row.”

Hanzo nodded slowly, not knowing what to say.

“Heh, things could have been so different. I like to think that that is where everything went wrong. Perhaps if we had not grabbed the wrong Shimada brother…” McCree trailed off with a small smile on his face.

McCree reaches a hand across the table and intertwined their fingers.

“Gabe is the enemy and I have the best boyfriend in the world. It is what it is. Now finish up. That storm is getting closer and I want to make sure our bike is somewhere undercover before it hits.”

“Just promise me you don’t secretly love the bike more than me.” Hanzo said trying to lighten the mood.

“You know I don’t lie to you, beautiful.” McCree answered with a mischievous wink.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

Fat, cold drops of rain pelted against Hanzo’s back as they raced down the road towards the Watchpoint.

“We’re not outrunning the storm, Jesse.” He yelled to the cowboy as they pulled into the town. The cowboy parked the bike undercover at the motel and they sat watching the rain for a long moment.

“I’d rather push through to get back home, but we really are in for a terrible storm.” The cowboy said, his voice showing his distress only a tiny bit, but enough for Hanzo to pick up.

“The Watchpoint will be fine without you.” Hanzo says comforting rubbing McCree’s back, but the cowboy remains stiff.

“Not what I’m worried about. I don’t like sleeping in odd places.” The cowboy admitted as they dismounted and headed into the reception area of the motel.

“Double room, top floor, corner as far away from the stairs as possible.” McCree barks at the front desk clerk who smiles through McCree’s rudeness and checked them in. Hanzo paid, adding a generous tip.

“Doesn’t like storms.” He whispered as an excuse and the clerk nodded sagely.

It was interesting watching McCree scout out the route up to their room as well as the room itself. The cowboy lifted pictures and tipped potted plants like a professional, which Hanzo supposed he was. Hanzo had done the same himself on occasion but staying at the motel was such a random sequence of events that he didn’t see the need to do it quite so thoroughly.

“You can’t be too careful.” McCree told him, “It’s close to the Watchpoint and it’s the room I would choose.”

“Does the room carry your approval?” Hanzo asked curiously.

“For the moment.” McCree said carefully.

“Good.” Hanzo said, kissing McCree’s cheek. “Then I am going to go shower, I am freezing.”

 


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for GrimLove because I totally stole your hat headcannon  
> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

Hanzo stepped out of the shower not knowing what to expect from the cowboy as he dried himself off. The whole sleeping somewhere unfamiliar must really be eating at Jesse, as he had not joined the archer in warming up, like he normally would. He slipped his underwear back on, slightly disgusted at re-wearing the item, but acknowledged that it was the only piece of clothing he had that was dry. He stepped back into the room.

McCree was sitting on the bed, his Peacemaker next to him in an effort to appear relaxed, but there was no fooling anyone. He was nervous, his fingers twitched towards the gun ever so slightly.

“I’ll keep watch, go get dry.” Hanzo told him sternly as he helped the cowboy up from the bed and shoved him towards the door of the bathroom. For once, the cowboy was cold to the touch and a shower would do him good.

“You must think I’m such a coward.” McCree said softly, not looking at Hanzo. “Never felt safe sleeping someplace I didn’t have an escape from and an unfamiliar place is just as bad. Other couples would be going at it already.”

“I think it takes a big man to admit when they are scared. I would not put you in this situation if I didn’t have to.” Hanzo comforted.

McCree shook his head.

“S’ not your fault. It’s better with you here. It’s always better when I have someone around I can trust.” With those words he slipped into the bathroom and a moment later the shower turned on again.

Hanzo sat down on the bed, picking up Peacemaker and toying with the gun absentmindedly as he puzzled over McCree. The fear must stem from the long string of boyfriends his mother had had and never knowing when he would be assaulted. The archer closed his eyes and let the revulsion and utter sadness of the cowboy’s past wash over him.

Not for the first time, he wished he could do something about McCree’s past, but neither he nor the dragons had any such powers. He had often wished that they had…

Instead, he stood and looked about the room. Outside the storm had raged into its full fury, so leaving was not an option. That did not mean he could not take a few measures to ensure that the cowboy felt saver.

By the time McCree entered back into the room, drying his hair with a towel, Hanzo had made quite a few alterations to their bedroom. The heavy dresser he had pushed to block the window, leaning it so that even if it was pushed, it would not move.

He had done similarly to the door, using the lamp to bolt the handle closed before blocking the entrance with the base of the bed.

The mattress of the bed he had moved to wall outer wall instead of the inner, giving a thicker wall behind them and shifting the bed away from the predictable layout. He had also moved the television so that they could still watch it, mostly to distract the cowboy.

“I love you.” McCree told him earnestly. “I am glad you approve.” Hanzo said with a smile, he had worried he had gone overboard.

“Marry me.” Hanzo froze as if he had been shot, staring wide eyed at the cowboy, his heart thumping in his chest. Was McCree being serious? He looked serious. Looking around, Jesse snatched up his hat from the dressing table that Hanzo had not moved and sank to his knees.

“I don’t have a ring, I wasn’t planning this or anything, but my hat is the most precious thing I have next to you.” He says holding it out the hat.

“Jesse…”

“You don’t have to say yes, beautiful, but please don’t say no. I know this is sudden and perhaps marry isn’t the right sentiment and I know we have not been together that long, but I want to be more than just your boyfriend. I have never met someone like you.”

“Yes.” Hanzo said quietly. “Not to getting married, that’s ridiculous, we are both wanted men, but to being more, and you can keep your hat on the condition that I get to wear it when I ride you.”

“Perfect.” McCree beamed, getting up stiffly and placing the hat on Hanzo’s damp hair. “How did I get so lucky to find you?”

Hanzo was gentle as he kissed the cowboy between the shoulder blades, running his hands over his lover’s back, working out knots McCree didn’t even know he had. The archer knew exactly what he was doing, and his touch melted Jesse’s stress.

Pouring some lotion he had found in the bathroom onto his fingers, he continued down, massaging McCree’s ass before slipping down further between his cheeks and gently touching the cowboy’s entrance. He slipped inside easily. McCree was more than relaxed, having been made to feel safe in the room and relaxed by Hanzo’s gentle touches.

Still, that did not stop Hanzo from spreading McCree’s passage open with great care while he rained down kisses all over the moaning cowboy’s skin. He pressed just enough to make the cowboy ache with desire but nowhere near being on the edge. Where McCree was frenzied and wild, he was careful and controlled.

Deeming McCree to be open enough when he could comfortably spread the three fingers he had inside the cowboy and hear the moaning sob coming from the cowboy in between his never-ending slew of praises, Hanzo removes his fingers as he slides a hand over his own aching cock while directing the cowboy to lay on his side.

“Should have put you in charge ages ago.” McCree panted as he watched Hanzo stroke himself a couple of times before reaching for the condom the cowboy just so happened to be carrying.

Outside, a particularly loud clap of thunder rattled the window as Hanzo slipped the condom over his aching cock and McCree stiffened at the sound, his old fear of danger returning, but Hanzo taking hold of his leg and lifting it over his shoulder, running a hand down McCree’s spread thigh, calmed him again.

As calm as he was making McCree feel, Hanzo had a storm of emotions raging inside of him. He wanted to make the cowboy feel as desired as he did when McCree was entering him, he wanted the passion to simmer and burn the way he did for the cowboy, he wanted it to be good.

Pressing forward, he entered the cowboy slowly, achingly. It felt so good and he told the cowboy this as he rested a moment halfway in to just look at the mess he had made of his cowboy.

 Jesse was panting hard, moaning at every little motion Hanzo made and his cock was weeping.

“I’m gonna die if you don’t move, beautiful.” McCree overexaggerated as he reached up to stroke Hanzo’s hair. He nearly came undone when Hanzo did.

The archer worked himself in and out of the cowboy slowly, precisely, making the pace agonizingly slow but still brutal. McCree moaned for more and Hanzo obliged by sliding deeper and harder but never faster.

Instead he took the cowboy in hand and stroked him in time.

“I’m gonna cum, God, Hanzo!”

“I love you, Jesse.” Hanzo murmured as he felt the cowboy closing around him as he coated the archer’s hand. He followed soon after.

McCree was boneless as Hanzo pulled out and lowered his leg off of his shoulder, cleaning them both up.

“Was that some ninja sex technique?” McCree mumbled as Hanzo returned and cuddled into the cowboy’s side.

“That was the dragon claiming his mate.” Hanzo said, playfully nipping at the cowboy’s jaw.

“The dragon can have his mate more often. His mate is very happy to be had. His mate’s knees are still weak.”

“The dragon’s mate talks far too much when he should be kissing.”

For once, McCree said nothing, using his lips to oblige Hanzo.

 


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

Gabriel stood just in front of him, facing Antonio, just like he always did. McCree had this nightmare so often that his heart rate barely went up. Until it suddenly changed from normal.

It was no longer Antonio, it was Hanzo. Beautiful Hanzo smiling and throwing his hair back, smoothing it down.

 _No, no, no!_ McCree was yelling and moving before Gabriel even moved, but it was a dream and Jesse was moving as if underwater.

Gabriel pulled his guns out and fired. Hanzo’s face crumpled in pain and surprise. He didn’t fly through the window but fell to the floor. Jesse reached out his hands, reaching for his lover but he still couldn’t move.

Gabriel turns on his heels, pointing his guns at McCree.

“How dare you replace me.” He says, his voice changing as his face transforms into Reaper before pulling the trigger.

The cowboy shoots up, his chest heaving as he gulps down air. He was covered in sweat and completely disorientated. He put his hand down next to him, feeling Hanzo’s chest and his heart beating under his fingers and relaxes slightly.

The action wakes up the archer and he sat up.

“Jesse?” He asks, looking around the room, checking their defenses.

“Nightmare. Sorry, beautiful.” McCree could barely control his shaking as he tried to let the dream fade, but his mind would not let go of the image of Hanzo’s face crumpling.

Hanzo’s touch to his shoulder had McCree turning and pulling him into a strong embrace. He feels tears stinging his eyes, but he pushed them back as he holds the archer as tightly as he could.

“Air.” Hanzo said after a long moment. McCree lets him go ever so slightly.

“Better?”

“I can breathe now, yes.” McCree could not help the chuckle that escaped him. He let go of Hanzo completely and pulled back, running his hands through the archer’s hair before cupping his face and kissing him deeply.

“Want to talk about the nightmare?”

McCree took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

“Not really. A Blackwatch mission that haunts me has found a new way to twist its knife in my gut.”

“You have this nightmare often.” Hanzo said gently. The archer was concerned, and it was endearing that he wanted to make McCree feel better, but he really had no idea what to say.

“Did a lot of bad things I regret. Killed a lot of people.” Jesse dropped his hands away from Hanzo and into his lap. Hanzo remained silent, dropping his own hands into his lap. They sat like that for a long moment.

“I would make it all better if I could.” Hanzo says seriously, looking at McCree with hard and intense eyes. The archer was serious, as if he was actively trying to think of a way to do it. McCree would not put it past Hanzo to drag someone back from hell, just so he could kill them again for his sake.

“I have no doubt, sweetheart. God, I could use a smoke right now.” McCree said getting out of bed. “I think the storm is over, mind if we check out early?”

“Not at all.”

 


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

Hanzo was not ready to be back at the Watchpoint, not if it meant another session with Zenyatta in the cold, damp grass. Yet here they were, sitting close together on Jesse’s serape to stay at least a little dry.

“How have you been since our last session together?” The omnic asked in his same calm manner. “I believe there was an exciting training session and that you two had a little getaway from the base.”

“It’s been up and down. Didn’t plan on staying away the night, but with the storm we didn’t have a choice.”

“Still a change of scenery can give one perspective.”

“I like the scenery here just fine.” McCree said severely and Hanzo felt sorry for the omnic. It was hard talking with Jesse when you didn’t have all the information.

“There is a deeper issue here. Do you dislike being off base?” The omnic asked, but McCree was clamming up. Sighing Hanzo spoke up, hoping the cowboy wouldn’t be angry.

“Jesse doesn’t like sleeping in… unknown surroundings. He feels unsafe.” The cowboy shot a frown at Hanzo, but he didn’t seem any more upset than he had been before.

“Interesting. Do you find yourself more prone to nightmares?” The cowboy nodded, his fingers finding Hanzo’s and curling into them. “I will not go into it if you are not comfortable yet, but you had a troubled childhood, yes?” McCree’s fingers tightened their grip.

“Yes.” He said simply, his voice thick.

“It makes sense then that the familiar is comforting. Though it is good to push your comfort zone to be as wide as possible, sometimes shying away from the unfamiliar is worth fearing. It is all about balance. I don’t think going outside your comfort zone just for the sake of it would be a wise course of action for you. First, you need the tools to fight off your demons.”

“I don’t want to bury my head in the sand.”

“And by no means should you, but you push yourself hard and you don’t address your problems. You can only bend the balance so far without it all toppling over.”

They sat in silence for a while, Hanzo willing McCree to know that he supported the cowboy no matter what. He held his fingers tightly.

“Sometimes we must hear things we do not like so we can improve them. I asked you both to think on what you like and dislike about each other. Hanzo, why don’t you begin.”

This was a bad idea, the archer thought as he looked over at McCree. He felt like he was about to kick his lover while he was down. This was just bad.

“I dislike when I ask you what is wrong, and you brush it off like you don’t think your feelings are important. Like with your nightmare last night, you just briefly told me small things that added up to nothing. I know you regret your past, I regret mine too, but maybe if we are more open with each other we can be… I don’t know, more supportive of each other?”

Hanzo could feel the glare of the cowboy digging into his skin.

“I’m plenty honest with you. I told you my past.”

“I know… it’s not that I don’t think you’re honest, your honesty is what I like best about you. I know that you don’t lie to me, that you believe whatever you tell me is true… but I feel like you put your own feelings second, or don’t think they are important, not when you are hurting.”

“So, you want every little detail? Last night, I dreamed about the Venice incident that exposed Blackwatch, but instead of Gabriel shooting Antonio, the Talon member we were there to kidnap, it was you he shot and killed and then he asked me why I am replacing him! There, does that make you feel closer to me?!? Does telling you that make me a wonderful lover for you?”

McCree had pulled his fingers away from Hanzo’s. A storm had set in McCree’s eyes and Hanzo knew there was going to be real pain no matter what he said.

“I just want to understand.” He said, feeling his fear and anxiety rising up. He knew the sessions with Zenyatta was a bad idea. This was all going wrong.

“What I want to understand is why you bend over backwards to excuse whatever Genji does to you. That is my dislike. You let him disrespect you, the things he says to you makes me so mad and you just take it.”

“I killed him.”

“He’s still running around plenty alive. I think you have beat yourself up enough over it.”

“I will never atone for this sin, Jesse. I am a kin slayer.”

“I am one, too.” McCree said softly “I caused my Ma’s death. She is dead and gone. Genji is still here, but that doesn’t mean you should repent forever and let him do whatever what he wants to hurt you.”

“You don’t understand.” Hanzo said quietly. His feelings aches in his chest. Mostly because McCree was somewhat right, but still so wrong. He deserves whatever pain Genji inflicted on him, he had hurt him far worse than Genji could ever hurt his brother.

“You’re right, I don’t. You look at me with those large dark eyes of yours and all I see is trust and sadness. Your unwavering trust in me is what I like the most, but that sadness… there is nothing I can do. That’s Genji’s place in your heart and I get it, he’s your brother, but family shouldn’t make you sad.”

They sat looking at each other, McCree’s face wet with frustrated tears while Hanzo felt like he could not breathe. Zenyatta cleared his throat, more than anything to draw their attention.

“I should have foreseen the deep emotional problems before assigning this excessive. I had hoped that snoring or leaving wet towels on the floor would be the worst problems.”

“I don’t think either of us are the typical kind of problem person, Zen.” McCree told the monk.

“Still, this is vexing. You both have real concerns and I have inadvertently made you confront them.”

“Not the first time I have kicked a hornets’ nest.” McCree sighed, his fingers searched for Hanzo’s, but the archer had pulled his hands into his lap. Determined he dipped his hand into the archer’s lap and extracted a hand, much to Hanzo’s surprise.

“We had words, doesn’t mean we are over.” He explains bringing up Hanzo’s fingers up to his lips to lay a gently kiss on them. “Not everything is black and white, that’s what I want you to realize.”

“I can try… if you try to not put yourself second. You are important cowboy, and not just for Overwatch. You offered me your hat, I have nothing to offer you in return, but you are the most important thing I have in the world.”

“Shucks, beautiful.” McCree murmured before looking over at Zenyatta. “I don’t think everything went like you planned, but this was the result you wanted right? Us bonding?”

“Yes, in a manner of speaking. I did intend less of an emotional roller coaster, though.” The omnic admitted tilting his head to the side. “I also think I need to speak to Genji, it seems my pupil has stumbled off the right path.”

McCree dug his elbow into Hanzo’s ribs playfully.

“Ooo, your brother is in trouble, enjoy it, beautiful.”

“Yay.” Hanzo said dryly.

“With a bit more enthusiasm.”

“Yay.” Hanzo said just as flatly, but he lifted his and McCree’s joined hands in the air. McCree grins at him.

“I love your sense of humor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zen got to go on the roller coaster with us today


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

“I need to go do paperwork.” McCree tells Hanzo as they leave Zenyatta behind. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but could you find something to do?”

“So, I am not in the office with you?” Hanzo asked.

“Yeah, I’m not mad, but I need to think stuff through and you are awfully distracting…” Hanzo tried to not let the cowboy’s words sting. He was relieved when McCree wrapped him in his arms.

“Don’t worry, it’s not you and isn’t anything bad. I need to figure myself out, get my head straight.”

“Come find me when you are ready.” Hanzo tells the cowboy as he pulls away. He tries not to let it eat him up as he turns and leaves the cowboy to walk towards the command center by himself.

The archer wanders aimlessly deeper into the base, trying to not think or blame himself for McCree pulling away. He wondered if he should go after the cowboy, crowd him, but he had given a valid reason for wanting time alone.

“Hi, Hanzo!” He heard someone yell through the fog of his thoughts and he looked up to see Mei and Brigitte sitting in a room he did not recognize.

He walked in and was surprised to see Hana setting up a projector.

“Hiya, you here for our first movie showing?” The Meka pilot asked.

“I have nothing else to do.” He said sitting down next to Mei when she made room for him.

“You and McCree have a fight or something?” Hana asked taking in the archer’s face.

“He’s just working.” Hanzo says but she shakes her head.

“That’s not a ‘just working’ face. That a ‘he’s said something hurtful and I am trying not to let it get to me but it’s getting to me face.’” She told him finishing her setting and sitting down on a chair in front of the three and turning back around.

“Does he need time? It’s not you it’s him?” She asked. Something in Hanzo’s face tells her she is on the right track.

“He’s gonna dump you.” She concludes.

“Hana!” Mei cries out. “He is not. Don’t listen to her.” She says patting Hanzo’s shoulder affectionately. “McCree has been slacking off, he probably has a lot of paperwork to do and doesn’t want you being bored.”

“Yeah, you two are fine.” Brigette affirmed. “Forget Hana, she just wants some drama.”

“Ugh, fine, whatever.” Hana says. “So, what are we watching? Nothing sappy.”

Hanzo could not help but dwell on her words. What if the Meka pilot was right? What if McCree just didn’t know how to tell him it was over?

He should have lied about what he disliked about McCree. It had made the cowboy mad and maybe that had been the last straw.

Hanzo could not watch the movie as he worried over the problem. Other people filtered in, crowding the space until he felt trapped.

The archer stood suddenly, scaring Mei. He gave her an apologetic smile and made his way to the command center. He had to know the truth.

McCree sighed when he saw Hanzo, looking at the time on an old beat up watch he wore.

“Two hours.” He commented and sat back looking at Hanzo critically. “Who told you to worry?”

“Hana.” Hanzo admits. “I didn’t tell her anything she just repeated everything you said and then told me you’re gonna dump me.” McCree nodded. “She’s wrong, I know.” Hanzo continued.

“Good to know.” McCree said with a tight smile. “You come here to tell me that?”

“No.” Hanzo answers. McCree lifts an eyebrow at the archer. “I came here to distract you.” He smiles and McCree chuckles.

“Distract away, beautiful.”

Actions

 

 


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

“This is not what I had in mind when I said ‘distract’.” Hanzo said firmly as he settled back in to watch a movie with his teammates, his arms folded over his chest.

“Oh, I know what you meant, but I think spending time outside our bedroom would do you good.” Jesse said with a serious face.

“I don’t see how this fixes the problem. You watch movies quietly.” Hanzo says seriously.

“You’ll see.” McCree promised, bumping his shoulder against Hanzo’s. “So, what’d I miss?” He said raising his voice.

He didn’t stop asking questions throughout the movie and everyone seemed happy to answer the cowboy’s questions. They passed around drinks and popcorn that Lena had made a truck load of.

Soon the chairs were pushed to the sides and blankets covered the floor and pillows were plentiful. Everyone seemed in a better mood than they had been in days.

Ana was laughing with Reinhardt, leaning against the big German affectionately. Genji sat with Angela and Fareeha, both attempting to get Angela to pay attention to only them. Hana had put herself in charge of the screenings, picking ridiculous horror movies. The only one who got scared was Mei, but Zarya and Brigette were making promises to be her unofficial body guards. Torbjörn was grumbling in the back with Jack about the quality of modern movies vs back in the day. Zenyatta had brought Bastion and after a tense moment the omnic sat down in the back and chirped happily. The monk translated as needed.

“He’s the killer.” Hanzo said suddenly. The room went quiet and he shifted closer to McCree.

“He can’t be the killer, he saved them all in the last scene.” Hana filled the void. McCree pokes the archer in the ribs, prodding him to continue.

“He only did that so that he throws suspicious off of himself. Look at his hands. They’re the same as the killer’s.”

“You can’t tell me you can distinguish people by their hands, at least not on screen.” Fareeha said skeptically.

“I don’t know, Hanzo’s pretty amazing.” McCree said smiling, “How about a bet?”

“Do you really think we would bet against Hanzo a second time this week?”

“I don’t know, do you think I am wrong?” Hanzo said slyly.

Soon they had a new betting pool going, Mei and Brigette supported Hanzo, as did McCree. Ana and Reinhardt also took his side and to everyone’s surprise, so did Genji.

The ninja just shrugged.

“He’s not wrong.” He said simply. “McCree is gonna clean you all out.”

They all watched the movie intently.

“He just died. He can’t be the killer.” Zarya called out.

“He disappeared, that doesn’t mean he is dead.” Hanzo insisted. His eyes met Genji’s briefly and his brother gave him a small apologetic smile.

“Up the stakes of you are so sure.” Zarya counters.

“Losers buy pizza for the next screening.” Hana says and they all agree.

The end of the movie rolls in and everyone is dead quiet, they turn to Hanzo in shocked silence as he smiles smugly.

“How did you know?” Fareeha asked in utter shock.

“His hands. Pay up.” He says simply. He leaned back on his hands as he watched the cowboy collected and divided up the bets.

Everyone decided to end the night on that note. It was late and even though they didn’t have a mission yet, one could come at any second. It was then that McCree and Hanzo made their way to their room.

“See, wasn’t that fun?” The cowboy asked, suppressing a yawn and stretching.

“I had a good time.” Hanzo agreed. “But I don’t think I will be winning any more bets.”

“I think you are right. So, tell me, how did you know he was the killer? I don’t buy the hand thing.”

Hanzo shook his head smiling.

“I’m surprised anyone did. No, I’ve seen the movie before.” McCree laughed, slipping his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Damn, beautiful, you are a con artist after all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie night chapter, I see them in most fics so here is mine


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

The arrow hit the target with a dull thud before Hanzo drew another one into his bow and hit the bullseye again, just off center from the first. The third formed a triangle and he released the tension in the string and sighed quietly to himself.

It had been a week since the movie screening and he was feeling frustrated with no sign of release in sight unless he took care of it himself. If he had known being in a stable relationship would awaken his suppressed libido, he might have resisted the cowboy longer.

The night after the movie, McCree had fondled his chest sleepily until they both drifted off and that had been the last time the cowboy had touched him. The next morning, a mission had called him away and Hanzo had been left wanting, but unwilling to touch himself. It was just so much better with the cowboy there.

He tried not to think of how the cowboy felt inside of him as he pulled the arrows from the target and started his training again. He needed to focus. The first short went wide, hitting the rim of the target and Hanzo hissed. He was too on edge, he needed Jesse.

Pulling out his new comms, he typed a message.

4:36pm [Hanzo] When are you coming home?

He didn’t expect an answer. The cowboy hadn’t replied to the other five identical messages he had sent. Hanzo knew the comms didn’t always work, the range depended on the terrain and what communications systems they could piggyback off of. Even if Jesse did get them, he could be in a position where he could not read them.

4:38pm [Hanzo] I miss you.

Hanzo shot out a whole quiver on the target before retrieving the arrows. His shots were all over the place. If he had to admit, he wasn’t only worried about the cowboy. Genji and Brigette had also gone with him and it sat wrong with the Elder Shimada.

The cowboy and the ninja did not see eye to eye, everyone was aware of it and yet Athena had put them together on the mission. Was she really not compromised? He should have insisted harder on going instead.

He should have told McCree he loved him and insisted they had sex before the cowboy departed. Their relationship had been strained before he left, what if that was the last thing they would have together? A few angry words and then an awkward forgiveness followed by pretending everything was fine?

What if McCree was just ignoring him?

Hanzo could not allow himself to think like this.

Instead, he left the shooting range and stored his gear before stretching and going for a run. Keeping busy was the key. He had to keep moving until McCree came back. He could not let himself overthink.

The archer pushed himself harder than he usually did with McCree following him. He ran the whole perimeter of the Watchpoint twice before slowing as he came up to the landing pad. No Orca. Hanzo only realized he had been hoping it would be there when he saw it wasn’t.

Dropping forward Hanzo stood with his hands on his knees, taking deep gulping breaths. His muscles tingled. He had pushed himself too far.

“Hanzo, hi!” Mei called. He looked up and saw the friendly scientist climbing down a ladder off of the roof. “I was just checking some equipment. They want to do an inspection for the grant, so I am making a real effort.”

“Do you have everything you need?” He asked between gulping breaths.

“There are one or two things. Come have a glass of water and I’ll give you a list.” She said indicating her lab.

“I’m all sweaty.” He protested, but she was not taking no for an answer. He followed her and gulped down the glass of water in a couple of swallows. Mei gladly offered him another that he sipped slowly.

“You were pushing yourself really hard. I saw you from the roof.” She commented carefully.

“Trying not to think. Focusing on exercise helps.”

“You are missing Jesse? I must admit, it’s lonely without Brigette. The two of you are the only ones who really take the time to talk to me.”

“She’s a better friend than I am.” Hanzo said matter of faculty. He wasn’t good at keeping in touch, but Mei shook her head.

 “You are an introvert. I understand. Have you heard anything from Jesse?”

“No. Nor Genji.”

“I haven’t heard anything from Brigette either. I am sure they are fine, they must just be out of comms range.” The optimistic scientist told him. He was not sure if either of them truly believed that.

They were lost in their own thoughts as Mei drew up the list of things she would need. Hanzo took it gratefully, promising he would green light it all as soon as he had a shower, pulling his shirt away from his skin to show her how it’s sticking.

“Go shower, but please come back for tea later if they are not back yet.” Mei tells the archer.

The water is too hot but Hanzo enjoys it as it pounds into his skin. It reminds him of McCree’s warmth, both his personality and his body heat. Perhaps he took the cowboy for granted. He decided to do something nice for Jesse when he returned, not like the motorcycle but something else. Like the massage, but maybe something less sexual.

Hanzo was still puzzling over this as he stepped into the command center. Ana and Winston greeted him, and he asked about the mission, but all they knew was that everyone was still well, according to Ray, but that the mission was still ongoing.

Glad to know, Hanzo continued with his work, approving Mei’s requests, but turning down Hana’s for a games room. If Hana wanted to play virtual games on base, she could fund it herself. Her reason of ‘for training’ only carried weight if they were all Meka pilots, which, on their budget, would never happen.

He barely thought of McCree until dinner time. He felt his loneliness keenly as he slid in next to Mei. Hana joined them followed soon by Zarya.

“Ray let know that they are all doing well.” Hanzo let’s then know as he picks at his food.

“The cowboy will be back soon. He is tough, like a bear.” Zarya tells Hanzo in an attempt to cheer up the gloomy archer. He smiles weakly at the Russian.

“The real question is if he is really a bear. How hairy is he?” Hana asks, waggling her eyebrows at Hanzo.

“Not as hairy as you might think.” Hanzo answers mysteriously as he takes a bite of food. Maybe McCree had desensitized him to lewd questions or Hana was starting off tame.

The Meka pilot seemed surprised that he answered and didn’t have a follow up. Zarya laughed and slapped her on the back.

“He has become immune to your shock tactics.”

They spent time talking around Hanzo as he listened, only adding a word here and there until he could excuse himself.

“You go to bed so early.” Hana complains.

“It’s been a long day, a long week.” He says as he stretched. He had spent every night talking to someone else on the team, Jesse would be proud. He had even spent time with Zenyatta, though Angela and Fareeha had been having dinner with them as well so the omnic could not ask questions Hanzo didn’t want to answer.

Changing into his sleep clothes, he crawled into bed, looking at his comms one final time before putting it down on the night stand next to him. There was nothing.

He was just drifting off when it pinged. He feels for it in the dark before bringing it to his face.

9:00pm [McCree] I miss you too. We’re heading home, I’ll see you soon beautiful.

Smiling Hanzo hugs the device to him before typing.

9:01pm [Hanzo] There you are! Been a long week without you, can’t wait to see you.

9:02pm [McCree] Soon beautiful. I’m gonna get some sleep on the flight home. Get some as well.

9:03pm [Hanzo] Goodnight, my love.

9:03pm [McCree] Goodnight, beautiful.

Hanzo dropped the comms back on his night stand, a smile on his face as he turned on his back. His cowboy was coming home and just like that all was right with the world and he knew exactly what he was going to do for his man when he returned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chance there will not be an update on Saturday. It’s sir Terry Pratchett’s birthday and I am going to a Discworld day event so I might not get an update out.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

The Orca was late. Hanzo had been waiting since before their ETA and it was an hour after the absolute latest time they should have been there. He was trying not to be worried, trying to make excuses, but the longer it took for the Orca to appear, the more his “strong” resolve wavered and turned into expecting the worse.

He was not the only one. Ana, Reinhardt, and Torbjörn had joined him half an hour after the ETA and all three looked worried. Torbjörn was clearly worried for Brigitte’s safety, as a father who had let his daughter follow in his own dangerous footsteps, now facing the possibility that she did not have his luck.

Ana was concerned on both a professional and personal level; her agents were currently missing, in addition to her adopted son. She was not showing much outward emotion, such as wringing her hands or fidgeting, she was a soldier after all. She did have a tell around her eye, however, a tightness that showed Hanzo, if no one else, just how concerned and scared she truly was.

Well, maybe one other person knew. Reinhardt had her wrapped in his strong arms, but he too looked concerned. Hanzo was not sure what his exact relationship with Brigitte was and he deeply regretted never finding out, but it was clear that the big German cared for her immensely. It was like watching three grieving parents waiting to hear if their lost daughter was coming home or if they would never see her smile again.

“You doin’ alright there, Hanzo?” Torbjörn asked, his gruff voice thick with emotion.

The archer had stood a little apart from them, not wanting to intrude, but since they acknowledged him he took a couple of steps to join the trio. It was good to know he was not alone in waiting for his loved ones to come home, though he believed he had more to lose. He cared for Brigitte, but he had his brother and his lover on the Orca as well and he honestly did not know what he would do if they did not come back to him.

“Genji is strong, he’ll protect Brigitte.” He told them with conviction. He just had to. Hanzo knew his brother would do everything to make sure she was safe; the cowboy he was not so sure about. They did not get along, after all.

The all nodded along with his conviction, soothed by it, while still knowing that he did not include his lover in the reassurance. Ana gave him a look that said she was sure Jesse would be fine too, but somehow it did not help. He just knew differently.

They waited in silence together for what felt like an eternity.

“There.” Ana said, pointing. Her eyesight was better than all of theirs, but soon they saw the Orca approaching, smoke trailing out of the back. The archer could feel his stomach sink into his shoes as the ship approached them.

It had been attacked. An angry gash was open in the side and it was moving low and slow in the sky as if it was limping home. He balled his hands into fists as he hoped that everyone was on the ship, even though he had a feeling that would not be the case.

The Orca screeched on the pavement as it landed, a small explosion coming from the engine as it died. Brigitte appeared helping Ray out of the Orca. They were both bleeding, but Ray was in far worse shape. He probably only stayed conscious to get them home because as soon as Reinhardt was near enough to catch him, the pilot passed out. Brigitte sank to her knees in front of her father, tears in her eyes as Torbjörn wrapped his arms around her. She did not weep, but it was a close thing.

“Talon attacked us, Reaper was with them. We were outmanned, but they only took McCree and left the rest of us, mostly unharmed. They knocked him out and Reaper ghosted him away or something. Genji followed but told me to get back to base and tell Hanzo. He said you would follow regardless what he said, so I should give you this tracking device.”

She held out her hand to Hanzo and he took the GPS device from her. Genji was a green blip, somewhere in Europe according to the screen. It would be easy to follow and find him. He nodded his thanks and turned to get his gear.

“You can’t go alone.” Ana told Hanzo, and he stopped in his tracks.

“I understand your concern and I appreciate it. Overwatch is free to follow, but this is my family. I need to go, and I need to go now.”

“Genji said you would say that.” Brigitte said. “He said he will have the cowboy safe and sound before you catch up, but he knows that will not stop you. ‘Let him go’ is what Genji said.”

The gathered Overwatch members turned from Brigitte back to Hanzo, but he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to cliff hanger this since I won't be updating this tomorrow but it is what it is, sorry. 
> 
> Also I believe we are on a 100 000 words. Yay! Thank you all for reading and leaving comments. they really keep this going and me as well.
> 
> Also also the quality of my writing should be getting a bit better. I finally have a laptop I can work on so as soon as I set up everything I should be able to use grammarly again and pick up the more obvious mistakes


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

McCree blinked at the artificial light that stung his eyes. He could see that it was nighttime through the large windows and he could smell the familiar scent of open water in a city. His prosthetic was gone, as was his hat and serape, but he had dropped those two things and probably Peacemaker when he passed out on the Orca. Someone else had removed his arm.

The cowboy turned his head and noted that his arm was on a table nearby. He was alone for the moment. He pulled against the rope holding his flesh hand above his head. It was cutting off his circulation and tied far too well to simply slip out of.

His ankles were tied together, and his boots were over by his prosthetic. Normally this would play into his favor, but whoever had tied him up had also gone the extra mile to tie his middle to the column and to put a spreader bar between his knees, meaning he couldn’t simple wriggle his feet free.

“Why did you have to choose Rialto? I have enough nightmares about this place.” He said casually.

“Poor cowboy, haunted by nightmares, are you?” A familiar voice said sarcastically.

“There was a time that you worried about how I slept.”

“You were a snot nosed kid back then.”

“I trusted you, I always trusted you. Why Talon, Gabe? Did Gérardmean so little to you? Was he just a means to an end for you?”

“You know nothing Jesse, you’re the one who left.” Gabriel hissed, coming up close to the cowboy. The mask didn’t scare McCree, nor the dark clothes, but something about the way his old commander moved unnerved him. It was unnatural, as if he was simply a ghost pretending to walk like a man.

“I had to leave.” McCree said, Gabriel Reyes had always known when he had been lying, he hoped Reaper would know when he was telling the truth. The cowboy could not cover his hands in any more blood, not when he had started questioning everything. How could you sell your soul for a cause you could not believe in? He had to leave, had to find his own way. Who would have guessed it would lead him right back to Overwatch?

“And yet when they called, you went back. You chose Jack Morrison.”

“I never chose Jack. You know what he did to me, made me suffer humiliations for his own amusement, because I would contaminate his precious Overwatch. I hate Jack Morrison. He nearly cost me Hanzo because he was so eager to hurt me again.”

Realizing he was sharing information he clammed up, but something in Gabriel softened. He knelt down, balancing on his heels. He tilted his head to the side and studied McCree carefully. The cowboy figured he was assessing his injuries. His deadeye was swollen shut, making the implant useless. His could feel blood congealing on his jaw, which might be from where he was hit in the head or, more likely, his ear had been bleeding. His head pounded, and he was stiff and could feel bumps and bruises all over, but he was alive. If they wanted him dead, he would be so already.

“You want some water?” Gabriel asked standing, walking out of McCree’s sight and coming back with a bottle. He held it to McCree’s lips and the cowboy tried not to gulp it down. Don’t show weakness, Gabriel had taught him that.

“Thank you kindly.” McCree said politely. Be nice to your captor, make them think you are cooperating. He told him this was what he was doing but knowing that the man behind the costume was Gabriel Reyes made him want to treat him with the respect he had once felt for his commander.

“Why am I here? A trap for Hanzo would be my best guess. Your boss is awfully keen on my boyfriend.” Shit, his big mouth was just giving away info.

“I would rather that we be kidnapping you because you are the head of Overwatch, or because brainwashing you and placing you as a sleeper agent would break your ragtag group from the inside, but you are accurate. He is obsessed with the elder Shimada.” McCree was secretly shocked that Reaper gave away Talon’s plan so easily. 

“Are you going to kill me when he gets here, or have him exchange his life for mine? Neither is going to work. You know what he did to his own brother, he is a well-trained, mean asshole and he happens to be my well-trained, mean asshole. If you kill me, he will kill all of you. If you suggest the trade by threatening my life, he will kill all of you. Your bosses’ plan is stupid.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Reaper sneered. 

“Then why go along with it? Why make my escape difficult… unless they are questioning your loyalties?” A few things clicked into place in McCree’s head. “You failed the mission at the Watchpoint. Who were you supposed to kill?”

“Who do you think, cowboy?” Gabriel was pacing now. It was an old trait, from when Reyes was planning a mission that he knew was going to go pear-shaped and didn’t know how to bring his team home.

“It would have been easier if you sided with Jack.” Gabriel muttered, half to himself, half to McCree. “You have always been an ingrate, should have let them throw you in jail like Jack wanted.” Reyes growled.

Gabriel had real affection for him and McCree was aware of it, but his former commander was hurting, and he was stubborn. If McCree pushed too hard, he would die before Hanzo could rescue him.

“Gabe, just promise me that you won’t hurt Hanzo, no matter what happens.” He said carefully, truthfully. This was a powder keg and his archer could come back dead, either inside or in a bag. Jesse didn’t care much about himself, but he would not be able to live with himself if Hanzo was hurt, or worse…

“Oh, kid, why did you have to ask me that?”


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

Genji sat on a roof close to where Reaper had taken the cowboy. He was outside of the surveillance range and no guards were in the area. He was fairly sure he was safe, but that did not mean he was going to let his own guard down.

“Why are we back here, Reyes?” He muttered to himself. He had been so angry back then, at Hanzo, at the world, at Blackwatch, at the cowboy for rejecting him.

He had also been in constant pain, every move a knife into his raw nerve endings. What remained of his body screamed for relief, but there was none. Only when he came to terms with who and what he was had the pain faded away.

He hoped Hanzo was on his way and that Brigitte and Ray had made it home. He pulled out his comms and stared at the screen. No messages, but then Hanzo was not stupid. He would not risk Genji being discovered by sending messages. He had to believe his brother was on his way.

Genji made himself as comfortable as he could and watched the world pass him by. Zenyatta had reprimanded him about how he was speaking to his brother about his lover. He knew he had been pushing Hanzo’s buttons about McCree again, and he knew exactly why: because his brother was paying more attention to the cowboy than him.

The cyborg knew he was being petty, attacking Hanzo because he was happy with McCree, while Genji was stuck longing for someone who was stringing himself and another along, refusing to make a decision. His master was right, it was not right to punish his brother.

Sighing, Genji looked at his comms again. Still nothing. He should just contact Hanzo or go rescue the cowboy by himself, but Hanzo would not forgive him. McCree was his lover, he would want to rescue him.

The cyborg just hoped it would be soon, not just because he was bored, but also it would be better to get McCree away from Talon before they moved him or tortured him or whatever it was they had taken him for.

He relaxed when the sun dipped below the horizon and he felt more than heard someone approach him.

“It took you a while to get here, brother.”

“I had to wait for Tracer to reach the Watchpoint. The Orca was too damaged, and I cannot ride a motorcycle… Jesse makes it look sexier than it is.”

“He has a way of making things seem effortless.” Genji said, rising and placing a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Let’s go, get Jesse, and go home.”

Genji moved forward but Hanzo stood still.

“Thank you for following him.” Hanzo said earnestly.

“He means the world to you. It is time I accept it and start acting like I do.”

“Just because I have Jesse, doesn’t mean I don’t want to work on our relationship. I want to make time for us too.”

“Don’t get sappy, Hanzo, first we save your cowboy, then we can all sit down and put our issues to rest.”

Hanzo nodded, stepping next to Genji.

“Very well, point me to the idiots who dare steal from a Shimada.” Hanzo said severely, his tattoo emitting a soft glow.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied sucidal thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you

_Jesse._

_Jesse._

_I am coming, Jesse._

This and murder were the only things that went through Hanzo’s mind as he and Genji crossed the roof-tops towards Talon’s base.

He could not let doubt slip in, he had to believe that the cowboy was fine and that they would be together soon. Peacemaker was a heavy weight against his hip, a present for McCree and, well… if things did not go as planned it would be the last weapon he would ever touch.

This was not the time to think about this though, _it was going to be fine_ , he told himself as he used his bow to strangle one of the guards on his way up to the roof.

Genji was right behind him, hitting two more guards in the neck with his shrunken. The ninja was quiet, more so than usual, and Hanzo was concerned, but he had only one thing on his mind.

_Jesse._

The ninja drew Hanzo’s attention towards the domed skylight. The archer nodded as Genji started cutting a hole for them to slip in through.

Hanzo kept carefully watch.

“Gabriel, please.” The words cut deep into Hanzo as they drifted up through the opening. It was McCree and he was begging. If he was begging, he was alive.

“Hanzo, no.” Genji yelled, but it was too late. The archer launched himself, both feet hitting the glass dome, shattering it, and he hit the floor a moment later, glass surrounding him. He rolled, ignoring the pain of glass cutting into him as he draws his bow, aiming at the only figures in the room.

“Give me back my husband.” He said severely, ready to release the dragons. Guns clicked behind him.

Reinforcements poured into the room behind Hanzo, but he only had eyes for the cowboy. Reaper stood over him, his guns out. He had hit McCree across the face and blood covered his front.

“Well, now you’re in shit.” McCree informed the room as Hanzo turned and sent his dragons towards the gathering back up. A moment later Genji dropped into the room.

“If you threaten me or say something stupid, I will make your last moments painful.” Hanzo says to Reaper as he uses his arrow to shoot the rope Holding McCree’s hand. He cowboy pulls it free and hissed as feeling starts to return.

“I’m in pain constantly. Try something else.” Reaper hissed as he emptied his guns in McCree’s direction, but Genji slipped between them, reflecting the bullets.

Hanzo releases several shots at the man in quick succession but Reaper turned to smoke, making the arrows go through him uselessly.

The archer is forced to turn away from Reaper as more grunts pour into the room. He downs as many as he can until Genji jumps in and cuts through them.

“You free yet, McCree?” The ninja called over his shoulder.

“It’s a little difficult with one hand.” The cowboy drawled as he used one of Hanzo’s arrows to cut through the rope holding his ankles together.

Hanzo was holding Reaper at bay, loosing arrow after arrow at the ghostly Reyes. McCree stood and slipped his hand around Hanzo’s hip, kissing his cheek as he gripped Peacemaker.

“Thank you, beautiful.” He murmured before turning to shoot at a bunch of new reinforcements.

“I told you this plan was stupid.” McCree called at Gabriel. They moved towards the table and McCree stepped into his boots as he shot two men through their heads.

Hanzo pressed the cowboy’s arm into place as Genji’s blade glowed with his own dragon as he bared down on Reyes.

“You were nice once, I hate to kill you.” He shouted.

Reaper’s only response was, “Die, die, die.” McCree pressed Hanzo down as Genji cut through the bullets. When the cowboy finally let him back up, Reaper was gone.

“No!” Hanzo cursed as more grunts climbed over their fallen comrades.

“Please tell me you through of a way out of here.” McCree asked hopefully. When neither brother answered, he cursed.

“I fuckin’ hate Venice.”


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

Hanzo looked at his brother and nodded as he released his dragons from their tattoo prison. The pair hurried down the narrow walkway following the spirits closely while McCree brought up the rear, keeping a close watch for anyone sneaking up on them.

As they crossed a bridge over a waterway Genji scaled the nearest building, leaving Hanzo and McCree down below.

“Keep up.” Hanzo called over his shoulder as he kept his eyes on his brother.

“I’m trying. I’m not exactly in top physical condition at the moment.” McCree complained as his whole body ached. He had been beaten and his legs burned with the effort to keep up.

“You can rest when we get somewhere safe.” Was Hanzo’s answer.

“And here I thought you rescued me because you care.”

Hanzo sighed and turned to look back at the cowboy, even if it meant losing sight of Genji.

“I do care, I care immensely, but I have not forgiven you for getting kidnapped.” He said with a scowl. Turning back, he sprinted to the end of the walkway looking for Genji. The cyborg was not too much farther ahead of them, holding up a sign that meant they should hang back.

Hanzo held out an arm stopping McCree when he caught up.

“It’s not like I planned it.” McCree whispered.

“It still scared me half to death.” Hanzo hissed back. “I cannot lose you.”

McCree blinked in surprise as Hanzo angrily wiped at his eyes. He had not expected that reaction from the archer.

“You will never do this again.” Hanzo hissed as he started moving again.

“I can’t promise that, beautiful.” Hanzo stopped dead and turned his full anger on the cowboy. It hit McCree like a brick wall.

“You will never do this again.” The archer repeated, and the cowboy nodded. Genji dropped down from the roof in front of them.

“They are everywhere, can you save telling your ‘husband’ off until we figure out how we are going to get out of here?” The cyborg asked casually as he peered around the mouth of the walkway into the canal in front of them.

Hanzo blushed suddenly, turning away from McCree as he hurried to join his brother. The cowboy couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his face. Husband was a mighty fine word, more so when it turned Hanzo shy after he had declared McCree to be his in front of their enemies.

“Your husband thinks we should steal a boat. I assume someone dropped you off. I am assuming the same person could pick us up outside of the city again.”

“I think your ‘husband’ is on to something.” Genji agreed. Hanzo could hear the smirk in the cyborg’s voice.

“I will hand you both over to Talon.” Hanzo warned as he slipped out past the two and made his way to the canal.

It took some time but eventually they found a boat Genji could jump start and they set off at a slow pace out of the city, killing guards at the major intersections of the canals until they were out in the lagoon.

Genji had been trying to contact Lena on the comms, but he was unsure if his messages were going through.

“If they pick us up here, this was all in vain.” Genji tells his two companions as he watches the sky. Drop ships were moving overhead as they made their way further and further from Venice before turning and heading back to land, some distance away from the city.

No one followed them, this meant that Talon had not noticed them, but it also meant that they were not out of danger yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written this chapter 4 times so if it’s terrible i tried but it just doesn’t want to be good


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

The sun was rising over the water when they finally put their feet on dry land again. Genji was still trying to reach Lena but was still having no luck. Hanzo had ever given his brother his comms, but that too proved just as useless.

“We need to find somewhere to rest.” McCree said with a yawn and a stretch. He didn’t mention food, though he was thinking about it plenty. They all were. Hanzo was still quietly angry, but then the cowboy knew that this was worry and anxiety mixing. The archer was concerned for their safety.

“They would have expanded their search for us by now.” Hanzo answered, meaning they could not afford to stop.

“Or they could have called it off.” Genji commented. “Either way, we need to tend to Jesse’s wounds and we all need sleep.”

Hanzo clammed up after this, following Genji as the ninja led the way. McCree slipped into step next to him and tried to take his lover’s hand but the archer either didn’t notice or, more likely, he was keeping his distance.

“What’s wrong, beautiful?” McCree asked after a dozen or so steps.

“I… it’s nothing, I’m fine.” Hanzo said, taking hold of the cowboy’s hand.

“Fine is a lie you tell strangers.” McCree said softly, glancing at Genji. He knew the cyborg was listening, but he had to draw Hanzo out of his shell. Hanzo’s eyes also followed his brother and for a moment it seemed that he wasn’t going to speak, when suddenly, he did.

“I… I don’t know how to handle a world that you are not in and with Doomfist and Talon… it is a real… it could…” Hanzo said, taking deep, shaky breaths.

“Hey now, none of that, beautiful. This is just the stress and the lack of sleep talking. We are both alive and since you have apparently come around to accepting my proposal, we need to start planning our wedding.” McCree was just teasing, trying to get Hanzo’s mind on something else but the sudden sobbing laughter from the archer had both him and Genji turning to him in socked surprise.

“What did you say to him?” Genji asked as he came back to see what the matter was.

“Just mentioned we could make the husband thing official.”

“I would like that.” Hanzo murmured.

“Well, obviously.” Genji said matter-of-fact. “But can we focus on getting out of here first?” The comms crackled as he spoke, and he dove for the device, almost dropping it as he brought it to his lips.

“Lena?”

“Cheers love, you all well?”

“And ready for pick up.”

“I’ll be there in a bit, glad to see you are outside of Venice. You did quite a number on the city, it’s been lock down and radio silence since I dropped Hanzo.”

“They obviously learned from last time.” McCree snorted.

Not an hour later they were in the air, Genji sitting up in the cockpit with Lena to give his brother and the cowboy some privacy. Hanzo was slowly stripping off McCree’s shirt, checking over his cuts and bruises. The gunslinger was hurt, but not as badly as Hanzo had feared.

“Off with the arm.” The archer insisted and the look in his eyes told the cowboy not to argue. McCree removed the limb with an unpleasant hiss and sat back as Hanzo took it and put it to the side.

Next, he picked through the medical kit. He found the clinical wipes he was looking for and set about cleaning off the blood and making sure the cuts were disinfected. He paid particular attention to the cuts on McCree’s damaged arm. He had quite a few where the prosthetic connected.

“It stings.” McCree complained when he was sure the archer’s mood seemed to level out.

“I am aware, my apologies, but I don’t want you getting an infection.”

“You take such good care of me, beautiful.”

Hanzo shook his head as if he didn’t believe what McCree had just said and continued his work, making McCree strip off his pants and boots next. He seemed sad at the sight of the large bruises on McCree’s knees as the deep cut on his thigh.

“I am sorry I made you hurry when you are so hurt.” The archer apologized.

“Hey now, we needed to move, and I am used to aches and pains.” McCree said cupping Hanzo’s face and making the archer look at him. “You can stop worrying, I’m safe, Genji is safe. Doomfist’s plan was stupid.”

“I…” But McCree was not having any more of it. Hanzo was anxious and he needed to make him realize that, at least for the moment, while they were out of danger.

He pulled the archer close, holding him tightly. It took a long while, but he could feel the stiffness seep out of Hanzo as he leaned into the touch. McCree shifted until he was sitting comfortably with his back to the side of the dropship and Hanzo was cradled in his arms, his legs tucked under him while McCree’s spread out on either side.

Genji checked up on them a short time later, the silence worrying him, but McCree shook his head above Hanzo’s and the cyborg retreated back to the cockpit.

“You know this should be the other way around, right?” Hanzo said long after McCree was sure he had fallen asleep and was beginning to drift himself.

“Maybe, but this is not my first kidnapping. Besides, I would be doing a lot worse if they had taken you instead. I’d be a blubbering mess.”

“We need to eliminate Doomfist.” Hanzo said as if he was not talking about getting rid of a powerful head of Talon, but merely taking out the trash. In his mind, it was the same thing.

“I am open to suggestions, after a hot meal, a shower, and curling up with you in bed for a year.”

Hanzo curled deeper into McCree’s embrace and the cowboy had no doubt that after all his wishes had been met the archer would have one of his own and it would not be pleasant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants to bet on the chapter number that Hanzo tries to murder Doomfist? :P i kid 
> 
> i am still a little iffy on the last chapter and this one. it might have to do with my stress and anxiety levels being through the roof and Hanzo's sort of irattional reactions (being angry at McCree for being kidnapped, getting quiet, saying he is fine) are making too much sense because his stress and anxiety levels would be close to where mine are. 
> 
> I believe, like Hanzo, i need to learn how to chill


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

Hanzo was standing in front of McCree, menace dripping off of him, but Morrison was not backing down. Reinhardt and Ana had the decency to look ashamed of themselves, but the old strike commander just glared back at the archer as if he had seen the death Hanzo’s stare through and had passed through the other side untouched.

McCree did not know if he should be more impressed by Morrison’s bravery or his stupidity.

“It’s a precaution. We have made the mistake before and she shot you.” Jack told the archer.

“I would know if Jesse was brainwashed.” Hanzo insisted.

“Widowmaker’s husband probably also thought that before she killed him. You would not know if McCree was a sleeper agent until he is activated.” Jack shot back.

“I would know.” Hanzo insisted. His faith in the cowboy was unwavering, but he was not going to argue his way out of the situation, regardless of what he said. “You want McCree out of the way. How long do you intend to lock him up? Indefinitely?”

“It’s only until Angela can run some scans and make sure Jesse is fine.” Ana said as calmly and rationally as she could. It was clear that she shared some of Hanzo’s views and was already feeling guilty about siding with Morrison.

Sighing, McCree pushed past Hanzo. He was tired and hungry and at least he was familiar with the jail cell he was about to go into.

“It’s alright, beautiful.” He reassured Hanzo even as the archer turned his indignation on the cowboy.

“This is not alright. They are locking you up for being kidnapped. With that logic, Genji and I should be right there with you.”

“Hey now, don’t drag me into this too.” Genji said from behind them. “But my brother is right. Jesse wasn’t gone long enough, and he wasn’t in a lab. This is unnecessary.”

“It’s fine, I’ll go, but I want a full apology when it turns out you locked me up for nothing.” McCree said, stepping up to Hanzo and leaning down to kiss him before turning to Reinhardt.

“Take me away, big guy.”

The archer hand to clench his hands into fists to stop them from shaking with rage as the German reluctantly led McCree towards the Blackwatch cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: also I will be editing the last couple of chapters because I have no grasp of the English language at the moment. It won’t be a story update, just fixing mistakes. I have the grand notion that I will edit the whole fic at some point but in all fairness it is 92 chapters long so it will take a while
> 
>  
> 
> Edited: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Flowersandhoney. Thank you for your help, you are amazing

Angela was not impressed with Hanzo  standing in front of her with his arms folded and scowling menacingly.

“These tests take time. I don’t agree with Morrison either, but I can’t  fry McCree’s brain just to make you happy.”

“He is locked in a cell, this is not about making me happy. It’s about setting an innocent man free.”

“I still cannot harm him by rushing.” Mercy insisted. Frustrated, Hanzo turned from the medic, but she reached out, placing a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“I will go as fast as I can, I will do my first scan within the hour and hopefully that is enough to show he shouldn’t be locked up at least.” She said gently.

“Thank you, Angela. I am sure Jesse appreciates your efforts on his behalf.” The archer says bowing to her before retreating from the medical bay.

His next stop was the cafeteria. He ignored everyone there, heading to fill a plate for McCree before leaving. If anyone tried to get his attention he didn’t look up long enough to notice.

McCree was pacing his cell by the time Hanzo reached it. The archer passed the plate through the bars and the cowboy took it gratefully before noticing that Hanzo didn’t bring a plate for himself.

“Beautiful, you need to eat, too.” McCree told him as he picked at the plate, still standing. Hanzo simply shook his head.

“I’ll eat later. I spoke to Angela, she said she’ll start testing soon. Hopefully, you won’t have to stay the night.”

“I wouldn’t count on that, Morrison won’t let me out until he is sure.” McCree said between bites of food. He ate a few more mouthfuls before passing the plate, still half full back to Hanzo.

“Eat that.” He insisted when Hanzo tried to push the plate back. “I need to make sure you are eating, beautiful.”

Begrudgingly, Hanzo ate as McCree stood and watched him. The archer is increasingly aware of Zenyatta and Bastion nearby, though the two omnics were paying them no attention whatsoever.

“I don’t want you staying with me the whole night, beautiful. I need you to get some proper rest.”

“I’m not leaving you here. This is just as bad as having you kidnapped. Say the word and I’ll have you out of the cell and I will wring Morrison’s neck before we leave too.” Hanzo said severely, the frown lines between his brows deeper than ever before due to his anger.

“I can’t leave.” McCree said simply.

“They threw you in a cell!” Hanzo yelled, drawing Bastion’s attention to him. The omnic beeped unsure until Zenyatta said something calming.

“They have reason to be cautious.” The cowboy reasoned.

“No, this is Morrison undermining you. We have spoken about this. This is not alright just because they are doing this to you. You are worth more than being treated like a criminal. Let me break you out and we can leave.”

“And then what? Let Morrison ruin everything? Leave the world to suffer at Overwatch’s hands again? I want nothing more than to leave with you, to have a quiet life but, I can’t leave this responsibility behind, not until I know they are on the right path.” McCree said wearily, reaching through the bars for Hanzo who took his hands instantly even though he was sulking.

“Fine, but only because this is important to you.” Hanzo said glumly. “But I am staying right here, and I am opening the door.” The archer insisted, pulling away from McCree.

He took a lock-pick from his clothes, ignoring the raised eyebrow from the cowboy about the hidden tool.

“Bastion can unlock the cell.” Zenyatta translated the beeps from the omnic. “They don’t agree with locking up the nice cowboy and making the archer angry.” The monk translated.

“Alright.” McCree agreed. “But if you are staying we’ll need to sleep on the floor, the bunk can’t hold us both.” The cowboy said as he pulled the mattress from the bunk and froze when he saw what was beneath it. “Pressure bomb.” He gasped, looking up at Hanzo as if to say ‘run’ as the device beeps.

“Embrace the Iris.” Zenyatta yelled, bathing them all in a soft yellow light as the explosion rocks the cell. It hurt, but at the same time there was no feeling at all. Both Hanzo and McCree needed to shield their eyes, both from Zenyatta and the explosion. By the end, both are left blinking and confused to still be standing as the door of the cell falls forward off its hinges.

They reach out for each other at the same time, touching each other gently to make sure that the other is fine.

A moment later, Angela and Morrison bursts into the room.

“What happened?” Angela asked, shock and fear on her face.

“Someone just tried to blow Jesse up. Do you still believe he is a sleeper agent or is this your way to get rid of him?” Hanzo asked Morrison. He was even angrier than before. No one would try to murder his husband and get to see the next sunrise, not if he had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta ult saves the day! I hope that is what he says because I play the Cthulhu skin when I do play Zen and he says Embrace Nothingness if I am not mistaken (it’s been a while).
> 
> Also I photoshopped today because stress relief and well, I have a new icon. I don’t think I am great or anything but as a “I don’t art much” I am really happy with it so I thought I would mention it and now it’s weird so I’ll stop :/


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and edited by flowersandhoney. Thank you

“Either someone is trying to frame her, or this was Sombra’s doing,” McCree said as he carefully examined what was left of the bunk. A small purple skull had been painted in a corner of the metal bed tray, scraped off by the explosion, but mostly intact. 

The cowboy replaced his hat on his head as he rose from the twisted metal and stepped out of the cell. He was glad to be free to move about again, even though his legs were weak still from the fear that had gripped him when he removed the mattress. If Zenyatta and his omnic healing field had not been there… but he could not dwell on that what if.

“Are you suggesting this was all an elaborate plan to kill you? Reyes could have done that when he first took you,” Morrison barked gruffly at the cowboy. He was not use to his judgement being proved so explosively wrong and he wanted to take it out on who he assumed the root of the problem was, but the elder Shimada brother’s dark cutting gaze gave him pause. At least for the moment.

“That’s exactly why this happened. I don’t think Reyes can kill me,” a head tilt from Hanzo had the cowboy correcting himself. “Well, of course he can, if provoked, but I don’t think he wants to kill me. Sombra’s bomb must have been a contingency plan, a sure-fire way to get rid of me.”

“Or so Talon thought. Still, are we sure this was meant for you? It seems sort of…random,” Angela asked, hugging her arms around herself. She was shaking from the explosion still, adrenaline and dread making her seem frail and almost human to Hanzo for the first time.

“They seem very good at knowing what Morrison will do. Think about it the picture you leaked that had me and Jesse off base so they could attack. This is not the first time that you have done exactly what they expected you to do,” Hanzo said, his voice cutting as sharply as any blade.

“What are you suggesting, Shimada? That I am a Talon agent setting all this up?”

“No, what I am suggesting is that they know you well enough to know what you will do. I am suggesting that if Overwatch is going to have any chance against Talon, we need to stop listening to you,” Hanzo shot back.

McCree only half enjoyed the satisfying feeling he got from seeing Jack wilt under Hanzo’s logic. Hanzo was an unmoveable object and nothing the old soldier could say would change his mind. The cowboy could not enjoy it fully because the archer was right, deadly so. There was only one person who knew Morrison this well and he knew McCree this well, too.

“If Reyes is this incredibly spot on with Jack, what is to say he isn’t predicting my moves as well? He taught me, and then we worked close together for years. I…” McCree faltered at the words ‘loved him’ as he looked into Hanzo’s eyes. They softened just for him, losing their angry hard edges and melting the cowboy’s heart. This was love, nothing before came close.

“I was infatuated with him and he was extremely good at manipulating me back then. Who’s to say he ain’t doing it now?”

“We have an advantage here. They believe Jesse has been killed, no one would have survived that explosion under normal circumstances,” Zenyatta offered. “Perhaps some subterfuge on our part could have some benefits.

“You suggesting we pretend I am dead?” McCree questioned raising an eyebrow sceptically at the omnic. “What would my death do?”

“I would go on a murdering rampage,” Hanzo answered, his voice small. Anyone who did not know him well would miss the pain and fear in his voice, but McCree knew him better than anyone. He stepped close to his lover, touching the side of his face with gentle fingers before wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I would throw Jack off a cliff and then go after Talon,” Hanzo said louder, his eyes narrowing as he met the old strike commander’s eyes without any remorse or apology for his words.

“Let’s skip the first part of that. You would hunt Talon down. Who would you target, beautiful?” McCree said as tactfully as he could. He did a pretty good job of hiding his smile in Hanzo’s hair. He was amused that Hanzo would murder Jack for him, even if the man was not directly to blame for his death.

Hanzo seemed to give it some real thought.

“We have files on some Talon members, yes? I would look for an easy target. Not high up, but also not a grunt. Someone who could point or lead me to a more valuable member and so on. I would create fear and anger before I reached my objective, before I ripped Doomfist’s heart right out of his chest. I would probably consider Widowmaker to be a good first target, or, if I could find her, Sombra.”

A chill had gone through the group as Hanzo spoke. They all knew he was cold and ruthless, but even McCree had been taken aback by the lack of feeling, the cold logic with which he so briefly described what his intent would be.

“Damn, Hanzo, “McCree whispered into the shocked silence.

“They killed you in this scenario, Jesse. I would make them regret it.”

There was no denying that Hanzo was serious, one look at his dark eyes made any doubt that Hanzo would take those steps vanish. What wasn’t clear was if he would take those steps solely if Talon’s attempt at murder was successful…

Even McCree wasn’t sure, and he had no intention of finding out. He could not let Hanzo go down this dark path, not after the lengths they had gone through to pull him back into the light. Hanzo had started smiling and laughing on his own, he could not let the archer hunt down Talon members like animals. He didn’t know who would come back to him if he did, but it would not be the Hanzo he knew. He could not bare to do that to the man he loved.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say thank you to Lizar and flowersandhoney who are helping me edit MRPM. I know it is a huge fic and both of you offering to help is fantastic.
> 
> With the edit I am not going to be posting daily. I just can’t. So for the moment it will be Wednesdays and Fridays.


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and edited by flowersandhoney and Lizar. Thanks guys!

“I don’t see an advantage to playing dead,” McCree said into the silence. He was still recovering from his attempted murder and the realization that Hanzo would snap without him. There was a strong possibility that the sniper was already on that path due to the stress of the last few days.

 

“It could be an advantage...” Angela answered, but she didn’t sound sure of her own words.

 

“But it would give them what they want…” McCree started, but he couldn’t voice his suspicions in front of Morrison or Mercy. Talon wanted Hanzo coming after them. They wanted him out in the open so that they could capture him. To what ends McCree could only wonder at. To be a plaything for Doomfist, sure, but there had to be more.

 

McCree had a nagging thought in the back of his mind, something that had rattled loose in Venice, but was still hanging out of reach by a tread.

 

“I need to speak to Genji,” he said suddenly, stepping towards the entrance to the tunnel, but Morrison stopped him.

 

“What, are you insane? At least consider playing dead,” the old soldier insisted. _You would like that, wouldn’t you?_ the gunslinger thought. Morrison would try to take control if McCree wasn’t there to stop him.

 

“Not happenin’. Remember if I die, the archer would throw you off a cliff, so you would have to play dead too. Last time I checked you weren’t that good at it.”

 

McCree pushed past Morrison, followed closely by Hanzo. Both of the men had had enough of the group’s faulty justifications.

 

“Why do you need to speak with Genji?” Hanzo questioned as they set distance between them and the explosion site.

 

“Something he said in Rialto years ago. I can’t remember, but I got a feeling it’s important.”

 

Hanzo nodded, going silent next to the cowboy. McCree glanced at the angry expression paining his boyfriend’s features.

 

“You don’t have to focus on being so angry, beautiful.”

 

“If I am not angry I’m going to…” Hanzo trailed off, his breath drawing into him tightly. The sniper fought for another breath and then another.

 

“Come here” McCree said gently, drawing the archer into a tight embrace. “Better to let it out,” he soothed as he stroked Hanzo’s hair. “Its just a bit of anxiety, I got you.”

 

“You nearly died,” Hanzo gulped between deep breaths.

 

“I didn’t though. I’m right here holding you.”

 

“They want you dead.”

 

“You want them dead and my money’s on you.”

 

“What if I can’t protect you? What if I fail you?”

 

“Honey, no. Beautiful, you can’t fail me. I look after you and you look after me and we’ll be just fine. It’s alright.”

 

Hanzo was calming down even though McCree knew he was unsure of his last statement. Hell, even the cowboy himself wondered if he was a match for Talon, but running would make him a target. They needed to face this together.

 

 

“What is it, Jesse?” Genji asked as he peeled his door open. He had stripped off his visor and helmet and was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants over his cybernetics. “I though you were in jail.”

 

“Zenyatta busted me out.”

 

Genji blinked at McCree as if he didn’t believe him.

 

“Was sure it was gonna be Hanzo.”

 

“I was about to.”

 

McCree shook his hand in front of his face in a ‘forget about it for now’ gesture.

 

“I have a question. Back in Rialto…8 years ago. You said something to Reyes about Talon. What was it? Do you remember?”

 

“That was a long time ago, McCree…” the ninja started. He was looking at Hanzo as he spoke. “Why are you so upset, brother?” he asked suddenly.

 

“Talon tried to blow up the cowboy and he wants me to act like it’s not a big deal, so he can ask you silly questions,” Hanzo answered with a glare at McCree. He was still clearly upset that the cowboy had wanted to keep the explosion from Genji.

 

“Holy shit! Here?”

 

“Not important right this second. What did you tell Reyes about Talon? They are after Hanzo…there must be something.”

 

“They tried to recruit our father,” Genji answered. “Who knows, probably has something to do with being the head of our clan.”

 

“Talon tried what?” Hanzo snapped, shock written on his face. Genji looked just as surprised.

 

“You didn’t know? It happened a few times. I was with him on a trip once when he was approached. Father was disgusted that they would disturb him while he was on vacation.”

 

A tightness set across Hanzo’s face. There was pain in his eyes, as if an old scab had been ripped off and the wound below was suddenly fresh again. It would be better to get Hanzo away from everyone and everything as soon as possible, McCree decided.

 

“You don’t know why they were after your father?”

 

Genji jutted out his bottom lip, shaking his head.

 

“Thank you, Genji,” Hanzo said, his voice a tight coil of emotion.

 

“I’m sorry for bringing up father and our trips. I wouldn’t if I could help it,” Genji said and there was a sincerity in his voice that McCree had never heard being aimed at his brother. There was a big hurt here, so big even Genji was considerate.

 

McCree wondered how much more strain his boyfriend could take as he led him to their room


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to flowersandhoney for editing

They laid pressed together in the gunslinger’s bed, Hanzo dressed only in a tattered red flannel shirt McCree lent him and the cowboy completely in the buff. Hanzo’s legs wrapped around McCree’s waist as he laid on his side, curled tightly under the cowboy’s arm. The gunslinger was on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

 

Hanzo was squeezing Mcree like a vice grip with his legs, as if his life depended on it, or perhaps the cowboy’s. The scion has not relaxed since the explosion had put him into high alert. Their talk with Genji and the mention of his father had only added to his distress.

 

“You know, that’s starting to smart. You’re cutting off my circulation,” McCree breathed into the silence surrounding them.

 

The archer released his grip, then tried to turn onto his back, but McCree held on tightly, placing a hand on the sniper’s knee to keep him in place.

 

“Didn’t mean for you to pull away. What’s putting your guts in a knot, beautiful?” The cowboy turned his head slightly to catch the scion’s eyes with his. The perpetual frown on the archer’s face was deeper than normal. _Not a good sign,_ McCree decided. He had hoped that seclusion and rest would help the archer’s mood, but if anything, he was working himself into a worse state in that busy head of his.

 

The archer sighed, knowing that McCree could read him. He didn’t want to answer, didn’t want to dwell on the past and his family, but once again they were dragging him under.

 

“I don’t suppose I can distract you with sex so I won’t have to answer that question,” Hanzo said, his dark mood making the joke fall flat.

 

“Not interested in sex that will make us both feel bad for having it, darlin’. Besides, the questions will still be there. I’m not gonna push you to talk if you’re not ready. I ask because I don’t like seeing you like this, all torn up inside and aching.”

 

“I…,” for a moment it seemed like he would speak, but then Hanzo clammed up, feeling like a coward.

 

“Take your time, darlin’,” McCree encouraged, running his fingers through the archer’s shower damp hair. They laid together, McCree staring at the ceiling while Hanzo ground his teeth together for the better part of ten minutes. _How is Jesse so understanding and patient with me?_

 

“Where do I even start?” the archer finally asked, despair laced into his words. “I have mentioned before that my father favored Genji, have I not? I have tried to convince myself that favor was trivial, but I can’t believe he would tell Genji about Talon approaching him and not bother to share it with me, the heir to his empire.” Despair had turned to anger and Hanzo was squeezing his legs tightly around McCree again. To his credit the gunslinger did not interrupted, only stroked the archer’s knee affectionately.

 

 “He never deemed me worth taking on trips for pleasure, only on those strictly focused on business. I had to do my lessons, train, but he had all the time in the world to cavort with Genji…” Hanzo trailed off loosening his grip again.

 

“You must think I am so pathetic. You’re not even sure who your father is and I am upset because mine spoiled my brother more than me.”

 

“Hey now, it’s a scar you carry. No need to be comparing yourself to me,” the gunslinger hushed as he ran his fingers over the scion’s cheek, catching a dampness there that Hanzo didn’t expect. “Your family were a bag of dicks, but you don’t have to let them define you. You don’t have to let them hurt you anymore. You can let go of the past and move forward.”

 

“You have been talking to Zenyatta,” Hanzo accused with a small smile, attempting a playful punch to McCree’s shoulder. He wanted to show that the cowboy’s words reached him even if he couldn’t entirely feel better.  He still carried the lingering bitterness even though sharing it with McCree had lightened his heart.

 

“Maybe a little,” the gunslinger admitted. “God he saved our lives, beautiful. What do you get an omnic monk to say thank you?”

 

“Enlightenment?” Hanzo guessed glumly.

 

“Ha,” McCree snorted as he leaned awkwardly towards the scion and placed a quick, hard kiss against Hanzo’s skin that left a tingling reminder of the cowboy’s affection. The gunslinger settled against the pillow, and they fell back into silence, though it wasn’t as deep and looming as before

 

They stayed in this silence for a long time, McCree running his hand over Hanzo’s leg until the archer started drawing small circles of his own through the cowboy’s chest hair. The gunslinger hated to ruin the small amount of peace he had given the archer but he had to say his next words

“Promise me one thing, Hanzo. If something ever happens to me, don’t get yourself killed.” There was real pain in the cowboy’s voice as he spoke these words. He gripped the scion’s knee in his hand, squeezing it harder than he intended, just like Hanzo had before.

 

“I can’t promise that, Jesse…” Hanzo’s voice caught and broke, his hand stilling.

 

“I need you to.” The pleading in the gunslinger’s voice made Hanzo hide his face in his chest.

 

“I can’t lie to you, if I lose you… I wasn’t being dramatic back there.”

 

McCree rubbed a hand over his features, letting out a shaky breath. Hanzo turned his face up towards the gunslinger’s when the man’s chest rumbled beneath his cheek. It wasn’t a laugh, not one he was use to hearing emanating from the cowboy anyway.

 

“What a pair we are. I can’t even judge or condemn you; I would hunt down anyone that harmed you too,” McCree chuckled humorlessly. “Just so we’re clear, beautiful, what is your stance on me punching your brother?”

 

“He will give you another concussion,” Hanzo snorted. The scion was surprised when the cowboy pushed him gently back toward his pillows, so he could sit up.

 

“Well then, teach me to defend myself, then you don’t have to worry so much.”

 

“Now? Jesse, it’s late…” Hanzo hesitated.

 

“Are you going to be able to sleep any time soon?” the cowboy questioned. Shaking his head, Hanzo sat up too. He was weary, but there was no way he could deny the cowboy.

 

“You sure you want to learn this? It takes years to master.”

 

“Good, I plan on being with you for the rest of my life and I plan on getting old and grey and grouchy like Jack.”

 

Hanzo could not help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. The thought of growing old with McCree made his heart swell.

 

“Then get dressed, cowboy,” Hanzo smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am posting early because Ao3 doesn't let you schedule posts and i already have this ready to go and it could be Wednesday somewhere by now...
> 
> Story time.
> 
> So I am bad at doing comp placement because whenever i do someone leaves the game right at the start and the game ends. so i am trying and the game kicks me out and i go back in and it's scirmish and i pick McCree like you do and i go outside and there is a friendly Zenyatta so i voiceline to them, have a seat for a therapy session and i kid you not Hanzo joins the little session and starts doing his best to flirt back at me. it was beautiful, then ofcourse i am trying to share the video as fast as i can between leaving scirmish and joining the match and i have never been so glad that someone left a comp match so i could save the clip because i could not in my excitement get it to work. yay Hanzo flirt. Goal complete, moving on


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to flowersandhoney for editing :)

“Again, Jesse, you’re doing well,” Hanzo encouraged as he picked himself up off the floor and readied his stance again. It had been a week since the attempt on the cowboy’s life and they had made somewhat intensive training a part of their daily routine.

Genji had eyed them suspiciously at first, gauging if the gunslinger was stepping in on the time he spent with Hanzo. At McCree’s suggestion, Hanzo had spoken to the ninja, explaining that he was teaching the cowboy self-defence  .

“If you can keep Jesse out of trouble, I am willing to help,” Genji offered, “on the condition that it does not interfere with our own training.”

Hanzo had readily agreed, glad that his brother was finally giving the gunslinger a real chance. Perhaps they were finally moving past all the unpleasantness.

“I really don’t like attacking you, beautiful,” McCree complained as he half-heartedly sent a punch towards the scion, that Hanzo easily dodged. This day was a one where just he and McCree were training together. The archer had been surprised to find out Brigitte was sparring with Genji as well and Mei   had been observing to prepare for her own training.

When it was only the two of them, McCree was always less focused, because he could not bring himself to hurt Hanzo, even if they were only sparring. The archer needed to drag that reluctance out of the cowboy. If he hesitated with the sniper, the gunslinger would surely hesitate with Gabriel Reyes. Hanzo could not have that.

They had fallen into bed on the first night of training with the cowboy sore and exhausted, asleep before he hit the pillow. He had not stayed that way. Soon, he was grinding his teeth and pleading with his ex-boss. Hanzo had hesitated, but shook the cowboy awake.

 “I can’t help it,” McCree had told him on the sixth night of back to back nightmares  . The gunslinger had not explained why then, but he seemed ready to talk now as he circled Hanzo, deciding where to attack him from.

“Talon is a real threat and they are very interested in you, darlin’. They have hurt you before, hell, almost killed you and I’m scared that they will try again. Gabe being with them…” the gunslinger had trailed off, wiping sweat off his face with the back of his hand.

“Then we must attack them before they attack us,” Hanzo insisted, not for the first time. He opened himself up for attack, but the cowboy didn’t take the bait. The sniper liked to think this was because the cowboy was learning and not just hesitating.

“I   can’t go along with this craziness of playing dead and letting you get yourself killed or captured. No, we’ll come up with a plan that doesn’t put us all in danger. We’re not ready. We need to build Overwatch, gain more support…” McCree trailed off again, lunging at Hanzo, but the archer danced away from him.

“For that we need missions, which we have not had since the incident.” It was true job requests had gone suspiciously quiet, as if the head of their organization being taken had become public knowledge and they were being avoided. Both Hanzo and McCree doubted this, but they could not be sure.

“We need Athena back up and running our missions. She can tell us where to go, where we are needed.”

“Is she safe?”

“Not sure, but we have to try, beautiful. Let’s train tomorrow and I’ll go see Zenyatta to clear my head. Afterwards I’ll speak to Fareeha to give Athena her freedom back.”

Now McCree was attempting to end their training session without putting a real effort into defeating his opponent. In his frustration, it took only a moment for Hanzo to have the taller man pinned to a wall, his hands gripping the cowboy almost hard enough to bruise.

“I am not your husband on the battlefield, Jesse!” Hanzo insisted angrily, but the softness that crossed oven McCree’s face had the scion blushing. He released the cowboy and stepped away.

“We can stop here for today, you have much to do,” Hanzo said quickly, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment.

“You used that word again,” McCree purred, leaning against the wall and sticking his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Hanzo countered, trying to not let Jesse distract him. It had been a while since their touches had been anything but comforting reassurance and the cowboy knew just how seductive and enticing he could be. They had a schedule, besides, Hanzo had not come to terms with his slip ups.

He had been the one to tell McCree that marriage was a silly notion for men in their position. He could not entertain the longing of being the cowboy’s one and only when Talon was constantly breathing down their necks.

It had slipped out when he was sure Reyes was going to shoot McCree in the head, taking him from the archer forever. The longing had broken free and since then it was all that the sniper could do to draw it back inside. He could not be a weakness for the gunslinger, a tie that led to his downfall. Perhaps they were already too attached. Perhaps he should rip out his heart by breaking it off with the cowboy to protect him.

“That busy mind of yours needs to listen to your heart. Doesn’t need to be a fancy thing, doesn’t have to be official for some government. Just marry me. Promise to be mine in front of god or your dragons or whatever and I will do the same. Easy peasy. It’s what we both want.”

“The world is not that simple, Jesse,” Hanzo sighed, allowing himself a brief fantasy of standing on the cliff top overlooking the ocean with the cowboy exchanging vows. He wanted to pursue this happiness with McCree until he had no life left inside of him. Why was he denying himself this when the gunslinger was offering it so eagerly?

“Bullshit. Besides, what does the world have to do with it? Genji and I are gettin’ along to a degree, my family likes you. That’s all that matters, us and the ones we love.”

Hanzo looked up at Jesse as he stepped close, allowing the cowboy to sway his judgement. He leaned up and the gunslinger leaned down and the sniper just melted into their kiss, his heart thumping from more than just their exertion while training.

 “Yes,” the scion answered as they broke apart. McCree blinked at him unsure.

“Come again, beautiful?” he questioned when Hanzo simply smiled at him before turning to gather their things and head to the shower.

“Yes, but I want a ring and you better make it a nice one, I have very expensive tastes.”

McCree caught up with him quicker than Hanzo expected, the running was clearly making the gunslinger faster. Warm arms wrapped around his waist as McCree nipped at his neck.

“Want you,” the gunslinger panted against the archer’s ear.

“We have a million things,” Hanzo told him sternly, trying desperately to ignore the effect McCree was having on him.

“Quickie in the shower,” McCree suggested eagerly.

“No, we will do this properly,” Hanzo leaned back to whisper against the cowboy’s cheek, “Tonight, you will take me without protection.”

“I don’t think I can last the whole day now you’ve put the idea in my head,” McCree whined as Hanzo drew away and hurried to the showers.

“Consider this a lesson in restraint,” Hanzo yelled back over his shoulder. He might just enjoy teasing his fiancé.  


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Flowersandhoney and Lizar for all your help, i really apprciate you guys making this fic something a little more special.
> 
>  
> 
> Updates: Tuesdays and Fridays because I apparently can't wait till Wednesdays

McCree was a smiling ray of warmth which Hanzo supposed he had every right to be. He had just agreed to something monumental. That did not mean the scion approved of the lovesick stares the cowboy was shooting in his direction as they sat waiting for the omnic monk to arrive. If he had known that the gunslinger would be so adorable about receiving the ‘yes’, perhaps he would not have held out as long as he did. Perhaps he would not have been so afraid.

The glances and happiness was having another affect. It was making him acutely aware of the promise he had made, that McCree could… release inside of him. What had he been thinking?

He ran his hand over his face, pinching his piercing. It would be fine, and if it wasn’t they could go back to the way they were before. It still didn’t ease the nervousness in the archer’s mind. He had said it to be sexy and now he was doubting his decision.

Glancing at McCree, the sniper was surprised to see the cowboy was day dreaming, simply staring off over the ocean while smoking one of his cigarillos.

“Hey Hanzo, if things were different, where would you want to live?” The question caught the scion off guard. He had of course wondered what it would be like to reclaim his home and live out his days there, but that had been before the gunslinger wormed his way into his heart. The sniper could not take the cowboy to live in a place that held such painful memories. 

He had wanted them to leave Overwatch before, but had never thought of settling down. Somewhere secluded would be nice, somewhere they could… he did not want to think the word family, did not see them raising children.

As he stared into the distance he could picture a cabin, surrounded by trees with a vegetable garden and a child chasing around a couple of dogs outside.

“I don’t know,” he answered burying the image his mind conjured up. It was not possible on various levels, why should he dwell on it?

“Liar,” McCree teased, ready to discuss it further, but Zenyatta had finally joined them.

“I apologise for my lateness. I was having a remarkably insightful discussion with Bastion,” the monk apologised.

“Ain’t no need to apologise,” McCree said, finishing his smoke and flicking it into the ocean.

“It is we who need to apologise to you, Master Zenyatta,” Hanzo said raising to his feet only to bow to the omnic, “I did not thank you for saving Jesse’s life.”

McCree wasn’t sure if he was seeing correctly, but he could swear the omnic was blushing. The dusting that seemed to cover Zenyatta’s cheeks was gone by the time Hanzo rose up.

“No need to thank me, I simply was at the right place at the needed time to embrace the Iris’s teachings.”

“Still, things could have been very different,” Hanzo said trailing off. He was still coming to terms with his inner rage over what could have been.

“How is death treating you?” Zenyatta asked as they settled into the grass.

“Decided I can’t run from my problems by playing dead. It would burden others too much, and I can’t put Hanzo in danger, not like that,” McCree answered truthfully. For a moment it seemed that the cowboy would blurt out that they were engaged, but he remained silent. Though Hanzo had not asked him to, he was grateful. The scion still needed to talk to his brother and he did not see Genji being thrilled with the development.

“There is something on your mind?” Zenyatta asked and Hanzo realised he had not been paying attention. He looked up at the omnic. He was already being questioned, he might as well get advice.

“How do you tell someone something they would most likely not like to hear? I have to share some…news with Genji and it might upset him.”

“If it is important, and I sense you would not be asking if it wasn’t, then being direct would be best. Genji has come a long way in a short time. I believe you including him in your training with McCree and communicating honestly with him have gone a long way in helping settle both his mind and yours. If it is something that upsets him, he will still appreciate that you have come to him with it, rather than hiding it from him.”

Hanzo nodded. The sniper was still not sure that everything the monk said was correct and he still didn’t care much for meditation, but he had a new-found respect for the omnic. He would excuse himself after the session to speak with Genji before the lovesick cowboy accidentally told someone of their impending nuptials.

“You both seem distracted today, did something happen?” Zenyatta asked, causing Hanzo and McCree to look at each other. The cowboy gave the archer a lazy smile and the sniper couldn’t help his face turning hot. They were acting like teenagers in love, Hanzo thought as he tried to get control of his emotions. That one simple ‘yes’ could cause all of this.

“Hanzo… gee how do I say this without it sounding dirty? Hanzo promised me something very romantic and well, it’s just made me love him more than I did already.”

“Oh, a show of affection of some kind? I am intrigued,” Zenyatta said, his head turning from one to the other.

“A gesture, yes. Can’t say too much about it.” McCree was enjoying the blush spreading further and deepening on Hanzo’s features. He was flushed and beautiful and his.

“I understand. I am correct in assuming this is why you need to talk to Genji?” the omnic questioned. Hanzo wanted to sink into the ground. He wished the omnic would stop fishing, so they could just end the session and he could get his emotions under control. Why was the thought of marrying McCree making his heart swell so?

“Yes,” Hanzo barely managed to answer.

“Then I will not keep you any longer,” the omnic answered, lifting his hand to indicate the archer could go, and Hanzo was on his feet and gone in a flash.

McCree and Zenyatta watched him go.

“So?” The word hung between them.

“I kinda popped the question again and he said yes. He’s been all flustered and shy since,” McCree answered, lighting another cigarillo. Since the archer was off to tell his brother the gunslinger saw no harm in telling Zenyatta. “Mind you, I’ve been on cloud nine myself. I really believe his own feelings of happiness and love are a surprise to him. That’s why I can’t play dead, I can’t take the man who he has become and turn him back into the man I first met. I can’t put the sadness and loneliness back into his eyes.”

Zenyatta considered this.

“You could leave Overwatch together.”

“It would make Hanzo happy for a time, but he is just coming out of his shell, talking to people and there’s Genji. I can’t break them apart. Despite all the bad between them, they do care for each other. I just hope the idiot doesn’t start a new drama because we are engaged now.”

“We will have to wait and see, but I will guide my student to the right path. Acceptance of the love between two souls is a remarkable beauty and he would do well to experience it. He is torn between infatuation and acceptance of his own, perhaps this could help him find an answer to his own problems.”

“Angela still haven’t made up her mind then? Perhaps she needs some Zen sessions too.”

“Perhaps.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I need to talk about this. Has anyone noticed Hanzo and Doomfist both have suits (ish) now, like they are going on a fancy date? No, bad Blizzard, no shipping this fic's NoTP. *pushes Hanzo away from Doomfist towards Sherlock McCree* Go play detective together. I wasn't for the Phoenix Wright thing before but go solve a crime together and be adorkable.


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Flowersandhoney and Lizar for Beta reading and editing

Hanzo found his brother sitting in the defunct Blackwatch HQ in the grass with Bastion. The omnic beeped and booped softly as it spun around following its bird in flight. There was a fresh flowerbed off to the side, causing the sniper to wonder if Bastion had taken up gardening, but he had not come here to wonder at the oddity that was Bastion.

The sniper’s eyes skimmed over the cell as he moved pass it, feeling a tremor running through him as the blackened walls burned into his is mind regardless his efforts. He never wanted to set foot in this part of the Watchpoint ever again, but Genji had chosen this spot and he needed to speak with his brother.

The cyborg was seated in his meditation pose and the elder Shimada seated himself in a similar manner next to Genji.

“Don’t you have a session with Master Zenyatta, brother?” The ninja questioned without looking over to Hanzo or even opening his eyes. There was a peacefulness to the cyborg when he meditated that contrasted sharply with the Genji Hanzo had grown up with. The scion could really see the change Zenyatta had brought to his brother in these moments.

“Jesse is still with your master, but I have a matter I wish to discuss with you.”

“Sounds serious, do I need to be concerned?” Genji opened his eyes, but the calm did not drain from him as if nothing the sniper had to say could shock him.

 Hanzo took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. This could go either well or, more likely, it could destroy the relationship he had scraped together with his brother forever and he would be forced to leave Overwatch. It was a possibility he did not want to consider, but there was no going back. They needed to discuss his relationship with McCree and they had to do it like adults.

“I need to be clear with you, you are my brother and the only family I have,” _just say it,_ “Jesse has asked me to marry him. He has asked me before, but this time… with everything that happened…”

“Please don’t tell me you are asking for my blessings,” Genji broke his pose, real stress creeping into his voice despite the meditative calm. “Brother that is a terrible idea, remember last time…” but Hanzo placed his hand comfortingly on Genji’s shoulder.

“No, I am not asking for your blessings. I can’t make my happiness anyone’s responsibility but my own. I am telling you because I said yes to him this morning and I intend to go through with it.”

“I see…” Genji said falling into silence, a small frown forming between his eyes as he considered the information.

“I know you have… issues… with Jesse and it is not fair to ask you to move past them if you are not ready, but Jesse is a part of my life and I want to continue to be part of yours.”

Genji remained silent until Hanzo was sure the cyborg was never going to speak to him again. He had anticipated this reaction, but it tore his heart to pieces regardless. He could not bear the thought of losing his brother due to his incredible happiness of spending the rest of his days with the cowboy. He stood to leave with a heavy, broken heart.

“Hanzo,” Genji stopped him reaching out a hand to grip the archer’s wrist, “I respect your choices and I am happy you have found someone who makes you smile.  Even though you don’t need my blessing to marry Jesse, I do give it to you.” For a moment Hanzo could not contain his happiness at his brother’s words, he dropped back to the ground with a smile on his face as bright as any of the cowboy’s.

“Genji…”

“On the condition,” the cyborg raised a hand interrupting him, “that there will be no country music at your wedding.” The implications hit the scion hard.

“Oh god, I had not even considered that,” Hanzo answered, the smile falling from his face. He had not considered the actual ceremony, but McCree would want to make everything cowboy themed, it was who the gunslinger was after all. Just what had he gotten himself into?

“Don’t worry brother, Ana and Fareeha will probably not let the idiot ruin your day with his awful taste.” Genji comforted his brother.

Hanzo had to hope his brother was right.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Flowersandhoney and Lizar for editing

“I don’t know if this is wise, Jesse,” Ana cautioned as she climbed the stairs behind the cowboy up towards the observation room that currently housed Athena. As always she only wanted what was best for the cowboy and her words were laced with the affection she felt for him, as only a mother’s would be.

  
“I appreciate that, ma’am, and an awful lot of people have been saying the same, but I have had it up to here,” McCree raised his hand above his head, “with doing things the way other people are telling me to do them, present company excluded. I need Athena online, I need her to find us the right missions.

Overwatch needs to be out there doing good, not running chores for self-interested governments.”

Ana nodded behind him.

“You have grown into a great man, Jesse. I am just concerned that she is not ready. It would be your head on the chopping block after all.”

“Shucks, ma’am, thank you, means the world to hear you say that. I do take full responsibility for whatever happens, however, I have faith in Athena.” 

“You will make me blush, Agent McCree,” the AI answered as the cowboy and Ana entered the observation room.

“I mean every word, darlin’. You won’t let me down, right?” the cowboy drawled as he slid into a chair next to Fareeha.

“I have analyzed every line of code in my system. I am ready, Agent McCree.” 

“Good,” the gunslinger turned his dazzling smile on Fareeha. “Break the chains, sis.”

“I hope you know what you are doing, cowboy,” Fareeha answered back, pressing a few buttons. The room seemed to hold its breath. Silence turned even McCree’s good mood to worry. Nothing happened and continued to happen.

“Athena?” Ana asked uncertainly. The AI didn’t answer. Fareeha started typing.

“She’s gone,” Fareeha reported, a worried look crossing her features. McCree swore internally, unable to do so out loud in front of the old sniper. He had just released a powerful, corrupted AI into the world. This was going to be a disaster and it was going to hit him full force. Perhaps Hanzo had a point about running away after all.

They all jumped when the AI spoke above them.

“Sorry for the delay. I had to re-establish myself into the servers. I found a backdoor program while I was there and closed it. Details have been sent to your terminal, Agent Fareeha Amari.”  
Fareeha continued to type, tutting to herself and scowling at the screen.

“That bitch,” she swore, earning a harsh look from her mother which she ignored.

“Athena, can you look for more of them?”

“Of course. I have detected and closed fifteen of them already.”

“Great, keep going, bitch turned our systems into swiss cheese. How did Winston and I miss this?” Fareeha swore, angry at herself.

“Young lady!” Ana reprimanded. McCree couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him. This was what he imagined it was like being home for the holidays and having all his favourite girls together.

“Don’t think I don’t know who taught her those words in the first-place, mister,” Ana said turning on the cowboy, but there was a small smile on her lips. 

“I am sure I don’t know what you mean, ma’am,” the gunslinger answered smoothly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Hmph,” was Fareeha’s answer and that small sound made McCree’s mind jump back to the real reason he had wanted the two Amari women together.

“I have something to tell you both,” the cowboy said suddenly serious. He reached up pulling his hat from his head, it didn’t feel right wearing it while sharing the news. Fareeha stopped her typing and turned to McCree and Ana looked worried.

“What is wrong, Jesse?” the elder Amari asked carefully, touching McCree’s shoulder gently as concern overtook her. She knew the gunslinger well enough to know he only took his hat off for specific reasons.

“Nothin’, in fact nothin’ has ever been this good,” the gunslinger paused, words failed him as he felt tears prick his eyes.

He still could not believe how lucky he was, how happy one word from the archer could make him. He just had to share this with his family, no matter how hard it was to believe himself.

“Hanzo said, damn it what is wrong with me?” he said wiping at his eyes, “Hanzo said yes. He wants to marry me.”

Arms were wrapping around him before he even had the words out, Ana pressed between him and her daughter in a tight hug. McCree let out a choked sob of laughter as he hugged them right back.

“Oh, honey, see and you were worried he would run away,” Ana was comforting the cowboy.

“Well, he still might,” Fareeha teased, “If you make him have a cowboy themed wedding.”

“Nah, this is going to be all he wants. Gotta treat him right. Him sayin’ yes is good enough for me,” McCree answered, fighting back the tears that were still stubbornly stinging his eyes. “I can’t believe he said yes.”

“Of course I said yes,” Hanzo answered gently from behind them and Fareeha broke the hug to let the archer and his brother join their little party. She nodded stiffly at Genji and he nodded back at her. Whatever was going on between them and Angela was being put aside for the moment.

Ana wrapped her arms around Hanzo and whispered to him as she hugged him tightly. Hanzo nodded and answered her back just as quietly.

“We need to celebrate the news,” Genji suggested.

“Way ahead of you, tin ass,” Fareeha answered, fishing a bottle out of McCree’s drawer.

“Fareeha, language!” Ana reprimanded again, but she was smiling, the gunslinger’s news had put her displeasure with the daughter’s swearing on the back burner for the moment.

 

Hanzo had a nice buzz going by the time they extracted themselves from their respective families. He leaned into McCree, enjoying the feel of the cowboy’s body pressing against him, rather than needing the support. With her mother there, Fareeha could not get him as drunk as the last time they drank together.

The gunslinger was starry eyed as he looked at the scion, smiling shyly and dipping in for kisses at every few steps.  
“You are overdoing it, Jesse,” Hanzo panted after the tenth kiss in as many steps.

“Nuh-uh. You don’t get to make me burst with love and affection for you then tell me I can’t kiss you,” the cowboy argued, dipping in for another kiss. Hanzo put his hand on the cowboy’s chest, pushing him back.

“You can kiss me all you want when we get to our room,” the implication hung between them and Hanzo swallowed hard on the sudden lump in his throat. Before he could look away, McCree took hold of the archer’s chin gently and ran his thumb over the scion’s bottom lip sending shivers running through the archer. The cowboy’s eyes were soft as he looked deep into Hanzo’s.

“I won’t hold you to anything you are not comfortable in doing, Hanzo,” the cowboy murmured. “Hell, if you just want to go to bed and cuddle, I’m all for it.”

Emboldened by McCree’s honest consideration, the archer pressed himself against the gunslinger, letting his lover feel his arousal. He was pleased when he felt McCree’s own pressing against him too. Even though he never doubted the cowboy’s desires it was always encouraging to feel and see just how much.

“If you think you can get away with just cuddling after having this effect on me, you are sadly mistaken,” Hanzo purred into McCree’s neck as he nipped at it, sending a shiver of his own down the cowboy’s spine. He didn’t expect the gunslinger to lift him and throw him over his shoulder.

“Better get you to bed,” McCree laughed as he patted Hanzo’s ass, “I promise to take care of you good and proper.” Hanzo could not push away the warm smile that settled on his features, despite his nervousness. He didn’t doubt McCree at all.

McCree slipped a hand between Hanzo’s tights, causing the archer to gasp at the sensation.

“Wait till I get you to bed, beautiful. I am going to make love to you until you are a puddle of pleasure.”

“Then walk faster, cowboy, I don’t like to be kept waiting,” Hanzo purred back.

“Yes sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the work week from hell and it just keeps going. By Friday I will have worked 12 days straight. I am going to try get chapter 101 out by Friday but I don’t promise anything


	101. 101 Sexy Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things we need to celebrate:  
> 101 chapters whoo! (i was hyped about a 100 then completely forgot about it >.<)  
> over a 1000 kudos O.O thanks guys!  
> over 115000 words and still going!  
> The fact that I made it through a 12 day week and can still type sort of in english!  
> That this is a smecky chapter!  
> That A3O has shitty formatting sometimes and i can't be assed to fix it!
> 
> okay enough now, have a chapter i am going to bed -_-

McCree and Hanzo stumbled into their room, their lips seeking each other’s hungrily. The cowboy was as eager as ever and the archer found himself swept up in his lover’s desires. Despite the passion shimmering between them there was no urgency. They had the whole night and, as the gunslinger had said, he intended to make love and that, to him, meant a slow tenderness that they have not enjoyed before.

 

“Want you,” the cowboy murmured as he pressed a hand to the scion’s chest, his fingers over Hanzo’s racing heart. He followed the archer as he backed up, stopping at the edge to watch how gracefully Hanzo climbed onto the bed. Every movement was fluid, making the cowboy want to undo the careful composure of his lover, until there was nothing left but their raw desire for each other. He knew that he was the only person who had ever seen Hanzo lose control, it was a private pleasure only for their enjoyment.

 

“Want you too,” Hanzo answered and McCree’s knees felt weak from the sniper’s gaze lustfully traveling to his pants and back up while his tongue swiped over his lips.

 

The cowboy followed his lover onto the bed, crawling over the scion to claim his lips again. Time disappeared as the pair teased at each other’s mouths with tongues and teeth, sharing tastes and passion. Their touches were feather light at first, growing bolder until, at last, McCree’s hand left Hanzo’s hair and traveled between his legs, kneading the archer’s cock through his pants. A smile plucked at his lips as the smallest of moans escaped the archer, mixing into their kiss.

 

Breaking the kiss McCree nipped his way down Hanzo’s jaw and neck before pulling the archer’s t-shirt up, exposing his chest. A rippling breath of anticipation ran through the archer as McCree hovered above him for just a moment, he could look at the sniper all day, but teasing him was better. The gunslinger tantalized the skin of Hanzo’s chest, trailing his tongue and gently nipping at the flesh, but agonizingly ignoring his most tender part. Once the archer began to squirm in impatiently, McCree relented and breathed over one of the sniper’s nipple before sucking it between his lips, rolling the bud between his teeth, his tongue pressing in to tantalize the scion’s skin.

 

Hanzo’s breath hitched and stuttered as he tried to control himself. McCree was being so provocative with his administrations that the archer was sure he would cum before the gunslinger reached his cock. The expected bite around his nipple had Hanzo thrusting up against the hand rubbing him.

 

The sniper whined as the gunslinger removed his hand and held himself above Hanzo. Letting his lover regain some semblance of his composure. McCree wanted to draw out their lovemaking for as long as possible.

 

“You are so wanton, can I have a picture? I promise Athena no longer has access to them,” McCree breathed and Hanzo nodded his consent. Sitting up, the cowboy pulled his comms from a pocket. When he looked back at the archer, Hanzo had the hem of his shirt between his teeth and was pulling his sweats down so the red tip of his cock was exposed. The sniper’s face was flushed, he felt foolish but the gulp from his lover and the clicking of the camera was reassuring.

 

Dropping the comms on the bedside table McCree dipped in, pulling the sweats down further and taking the archer into his mouth wordlessly. Hanzo gasped, his fingers going to the cowboy’s hair, knocking his hat off in the process.   

 

Hazel eyes, met Hanzo’s dark ones as McCree smiled around his mouthful of cock. The cowboy remained motionless while sucking slightly, creating a pleasant pressure made the scion lust for more until he felt the familiar twitch that meant his lover was near the edge. Instead of pushing him over, he pulled off the archer with a pop and scooped him up, rolling them so that Hanzo sat saddling his hips. Shifting, the archer could feel the cowboy’s hard cock beneath him. Rolling his hips, he watched McCree gaps and moan beneath him while he the archer pulled his own t-shirt off. Hanzo moved slowly, pausing whenever the cowboy’s pleasure began to escalate, holding him in a heavenly limbo.

 

“Are we just gonna tease each other all night, beautiful?” McCree purred as his hands closed around Hanzo’s hips, stilling them. His voice was thick with need. “Or are we gonna get undressed and let me love you.”

 

Hanzo sat back, crossing his arms and gripped his chin as if he was considering the options. McCree shook his head and chuckled at his lover’s reaction. Hanzo was so damn cute when he relax enough to be playful; it only strengthened his desire. The cowboy grabbed the scion and roughly flipped them again, a gasp escaping from Hanzo’s lips as he was returned to that submissive position beneath the gunslinger that made his heart race.

 

“Still unsure?” the cowboy growled down at him. In response, Hanzo pulled him into a deep kiss as he grinded their hips together. McCree moved down the archer’s body, kissing his way down before pulling his sweatpants off in the same movement. The scion was blissfully bare under the offending article.

 

“God if I knew you were going commando the whole time I would have lost control hours ago,” McCree agonized as he pulled Hanzo closer by gripping his thighs. The cowboy bent forward, taking the sniper back into his mouth. Some of the slow control had been lost, McCree far too eager to please his fiancé.

 

Mewling, Hanzo could do nothing more than enjoy the cowboy’s talents as McCree went to work drawing an orgasm from his lover. Hanzo’s shoulders shook as he tried to delay himself, his hands encouraging the gunslinger to push him further and further as the man’s warm, wet mouth engulfed his weeping cock. The cowboy’s tongue lapped up every drop as he fondled the archer’s balls.

 

“Jesse, I’m close,” Hanzo moaned as the tremor moved down from his shoulders into his legs. The moment McCree swallowed the archer lost his control, releasing into the cowboy’s waiting mouth while barely holding his hips still.

 

When the gunslinger finally released the archer’s softening cock, Hanzo fell back bonelessly, looking up at McCree with soft, half lidded eyes.

 

“Give me a moment,” Hanzo murmured. McCree leaned over and kissed him before picking up his comms and snapping another picture.

 

“Before and after,” McCree grinned with a wink.

 

“I want a photo of you too,” Hanzo breathed and then covered his face as the cowboy smiled wickedly at him and stuck the comms down his pants to snap a pic.

 

“Why do I only get dick pics?” Hanzo groaned as he sat up, kissing his cowboy.

 

“Figured you’d want a picture of the best part of me,” McCree said, a blush spreading across his features.

 

Hanzo took the comms from the gunslinger’s hands and snapped a photo of McCree’s face before sending it to himself.

 

“I love you for more than just your amazing cock,” Hanzo purred as he unbuttoned McCree’s shirt, gently fingering a nipple into hardness.

 

“But you do love my amazing cock too, right?” McCree laughed as he shrugged off his shirt and went to undo his belt.

 

“Jesse, I would love you even if we never had sex again… you know that right?” Hanzo said, stilling the gunslinger’s hands. The look in Hanzo’s eyes was threatening a deep discussion that would ruin the mood and McCree was too far gone for that.

 

“Sorry darlin’, I know, sex isn’t the basis of our relationship, it’s just that for so long it was all that I had… can we not talk about this now? I really want to be inside of you, really feel you with nothing in the way, make real love to you.”

 

The throaty plea was more than enough to sway him. Hanzo pulled McCree on top of him without another word. The cowboy’s words stirred his soft member back to life and it was encouraged when the cowboy spread his legs and pressed a thumb to his entrance.

 

“You ready for this, Hanzo?” McCree asked softly as he dripped lube onto his thumb then pushed it inside the archer after a firm nod. The cowboy teased his mouth over the scion’s body as he loosened him. It didn’t take long before he switched his thumb for his fingers and opened Hanzo wide with gentle stretches and prods, making sure to rub against his prostate until Hanzo was sure he was going to cum again before the gunslinger even entered him.

 

“You feeling ready for me, darlin’? Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

 

“I want you inside of me, Jesse. As nice as all this is, I am ready for you to fuck me senseless.”

 

McCree didn’t have to be invited twice. He took himself in hand and pressed into the archer’s waiting passage. Worry flirted briefly over Hanzo’s mind as he felt the cowboy’s large head opening him and pushing inside. McCree was going to fill him with his spunk, it was going to leak out of him. Would it sting? Would it be disgusting? But then the rest of the cowboy’s long shaft push inside of him and those thoughts dissolved along with anything else not to do with McCree.

 

It was different. If anything the cowboy felt heavier and thicker, the silkiness sliding against Hanzo’s walls, causing a friction he had never felt before that had him moaning and wanting more. The scion clamped his legs behind the gunslinger, urging him deeper.

 

“You’re so warm inside of me.”

 

“God you’re so soft,” McCree moaned right back, his head dropping onto Hanzo’s shoulder. “I don’t think I can go slow.”

 

“Then fuck me properly, cowboy.”

 

Their pace was frantic, each of them lost in the feel of the other. Hanzo swore he could feel the cowboy pulse inside of him, his cock seemingly getting bigger and harder with each thrust, rubbing places the scion had never known could feel pleasure.

 

“So tight, beautiful, so good, god it’s like you were made to take my cock and milk it dry.”

 

Being skin to skin was the best thing either of them had ever felt. Too soon the sniper was on the edge again and it only took a sliding thrust against his prostate to have him spilling again. Gripping the cowboy tightly, he felt McCree’s warm release painting his insides as his lover stilled.

 

It was different, knowing that the cowboy had finished not just from the moan and the look of bliss on McCree’s face. Hanzo felt the liquid move between them as the cowboy’s cock twitched inside him happily.

 

“Is it okay?”McCree asked unsure. It had been perhaps the best orgasm of his entire life, being unconstrained and able to feel Hanzo completely around him, warm and as eager as he was. Feeling the archer’s body sucking him in and holding him tightly. Releasing into a wanting body. He felt closer to Hanzo than he ever had and hoped that the archer felt the connection too.

 

“It is right,” Hanzo murmured as he nuzzled against McCree’s face. “I love you.”


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lizar for editing

Hanzo woke the next morning with Jesse on his back next to him, snoring happily. It was raining and the wind was howling outside. The archer’s first instinct was to nuzzle into the gunslinger and enjoy the moments before they really had to be awake.

Something stopped him, though, as he raised himself on his elbows, looking at the cowboy’s face. The content little smile between the snores made Hanzo realise just how miserable they had been in recent weeks. He had met the cowboy smiling and, even though McCree tried, it seemed that the happiness had drained out of him slowly as more pressure was put on him from Overwatch.

It was endearing to see the cowboy happy and relaxed and know he had done that.

Gently getting out of bed so as not to disturb the cowboy, Hanzo made his way to his truck, digging through his meagre belongings until he found what he was looking for, the arrow McCree had broken what felt like years ago. 

The scion looked at the arrow fondly. He could not believe how far he and the cowboy had come. Back then he had been scared of letting McCree into his life, believing him a threat. Now he had opened himself up to the man in the most intimate of ways to date the cowboy had not disappointed him.

McCree had never disappointed him.

Resolving exactly what he was going to do, he set to work.

By the time Hanzo was done, McCree was just beginning to stir.

“I’m not going out in that. Come back to bed,” the cowboy complained, shifting his hips so he moved to the far side of the bed and held the corner of the blanket up for Hanzo, who slipped back into the warmth of bed gratefully.

McCree kissed the junction of the archer’s neck and shoulder as he propped himself up and snaked a leg over Hanzo so that he was hovering above the sniper.

“How are you feeling, beautiful?” McCree asked gently, despite the slight strain on his face. Holding himself up with his only arm was harder than he realised it would be, but he kept himself still as Hanzo reached for his prosthetic and slipped it on. The cowboy hardly flinched. While flexing his fingers, the gunslinger was suddenly surprised as Hanzo slipped something over his head and around his neck. 

Changing hands, McCree lifted the arrowhead to look at it quizzically.

“Your version of a bullet with your name on it?” McCree asked turning the arrowhead in his fingers.

“Do you remember when I told you about the rumour?” Hanzo asked carefully. He didn’t want to draw up painful memories when the cowboy’s eyes were so bright, but he needed to explain.

“I remember all the time we spend together,” McCree said earnestly, “Is this from the arrow I broke?”

Hanzo nodded.

“It was the first time I really realised how much I was entranced by you. The fact that I had hurt you so much that you stopped showing me how much you wanted to be together, it made me realise that I didn’t want that.”

“Oh, beautiful, I never realised. I did a terrible job in my resolve to stop bothering you. I could never stay away from you,” McCree said, flipping their positions and drawing Hanzo into his lap. The cowboy’s fingers kneed his ass affectionately.

“That is why I am giving you the arrowhead as an engagement present. To remind myself that I love you, despite my own hang ups. The world doesn’t matter as long as we are together. You are my heart.”

McCree’s face was soft as Hanzo spoke and he stroked his finger across the scion’s cheek and into his hair.

“Beautiful… I… I love you.” For a moment Hanzo thought he had said the wrong thing, since the cowboy was never speechless, but then he was pulled into a tight embrace, the arrowhead cool between them.

“I love you Jesse,” Hanzo answered back, his fingers combing through the cowboy’s chest hair. A familiar stirring underneath him had the archer chuckling. “You and your amazing cock.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting for Hanzo to do something with the arrow since McCree broke it.


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit by Lizar

“Athena has come across an abnormality in Numbani,” McCree began as the members of overwatch settled into their seats in the debriefing room.

Worried glances ran the length of the table, but it was Zarya who spoke up, her distrust of omnics and AI the strongest in the group.

“Are we really going to trust the machine?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the cowboy.

“I trust Athena, it wasn’t her fault she was hacked,” McCree shot back, casting her just as strong a glare. “We have not exactly been doing any better without her and I am sick of playing into Talon’s hands. They tried to blow me up in our own home. If Athena can give us back our edge, I am going to use her and no one will stop me. If anyone doesn’t like this, well…” the gunslinger paused, running out of steam. He didn’t want to come down too hard and tell his team to leave, that was a Jack Morrison move and he for one would not react well to that threat.

“Then you don’t have to,” Winston interjected, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

“We need all the bodies we can get, but we will not force anyone to do anything they don’t support. We are still receiving missions from the world governments. If any of you want to work exclusively on those, don’t hesitate to speak up.”

“You all know where I stand,” Zarya mumbled, barely placated.

“Great, can we move on to the debriefing?” McCree questioned.

“I have a question before we do,” Morrison interrupted, his eyes narrowing at he stared at the cowboy. “Since you are dead as far as Talon knows, who is going to lead the team?”

“I ain’t dead. I ain’t gonna pretend to be and give them the satisfaction. I want them to know they failed and we are not affected,” the gunslinger answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You are wasting an opportunity,” Jack growled.

“McCree has a point,” Mei said boldly and then became more timid as all eyes turned on her, “about not giving them the satisfaction, I mean. If they think they are winning they might hit us again because they would know they could. I am not much of a fighter, I want to know our home is safe,” she gave a sad, self-conscious smile as she looked around the table, “I already lost friends on a base I called home, I don’t want to lose more.”

“Mei is right,” Hanzo said, drawing the attention off from the thankful scientist. “Watchpoint Gibraltar is home. Let’s keep Talon out of our house. I would hate to spill more blood here.”

“But you do intend to get revenge for them trying to blow up your cowboy, don’t you? My master told me about your… colorful description of what would have happened if they had succeeded,” Genji snorted. Hanzo did his best to maintain a neutral face and ignore his brother who knew him too well.

Out of the corner of his eye Hanzo could see Genji shaking his head before dropping it into his hands.

“Nisan,” the ninja moaned.

“I am really feeling the brotherly love here, gives me the warm fuzzies,” Lena teased, leaning on her hands with her elbows on the table, “but if I’m not going on the mission I need to get back to London and well, tick tock.”

“Yeah, can we get this train wreck back on track already?” McCree agreed. When no one objected he continued with the mission briefing. “Numbani has suffered several Doomfist attacks. Everybody knows Talon stole back his gauntlet, but hidden from the media there have been other less visible attacks that seem to have his fingerprints all over them. People crushed, specific people with interesting backgrounds. Underground dealings, black market stuff. Human trafficking speculations. There has also been some interesting omnic activity. Not all is well in the region,” McCree paused, letting the severity of the situation sink in. For once no one tried to hijack the silence.

“This is not going to be our standard ‘go in guns blazing’ mission. This is gonna be surveillance, information gathering work. We have no time frame for the mission, so anyone who signs up know that this could take weeks. We will be working in teams. Each team will have a cover story.”

“Are you and Hanzo going on honeymoon?” Fareeha teased.

“No,” McCree sneered at her good-naturedly, “Hanzo’s financial knowledge is going to be put to use to infiltrate a company we believe is a front for money laundering and human trafficking. We have intercepted intel that an accountant is being sent there for consultation. Thanks to Lena and MI6 the real accountant has been apprehended. Hanzo will take his place.”

“And your role?” Hana asked, grinning at him, “Boy toy? Pet?”

“Bodyguard,” McCree answered seriously. “You people do know I am something other than Hanzo’s partner, right?”

“Please, we all know Hanzo is your world. You are even wearing a nice little collar,” Reinhardt laughed. McCree reached up, feeling the arrowhead resting outside of his shirt. He looked at Hanzo indignantly.

“You could have told me it was showing,” McCree grumbled.

“Why? I want the world to know we belong to each other,” Hanzo answered, taking a sip of his tea. The words would have touched the cowboy’s heart if it didn’t induce a giggle fit from their team.

“I am never gonna have any respect.” McCree sighed. 

 

 


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to say a big big thank you to Lizar. She fixed the horrible mess this chapter was when I sent it to her to edit.

“But I love your hair,” McCree whimpered as the first strands hit the floor. The stylist had no mercy and short was the order of the day. More strands quickly followed until most the scion’s long hair was on the floor.

“It will grow back, I must look professional,” Hanzo said to the cowboy’s reflection in the barbershop mirror. “And I would demand the same of my subordinates,” he added, raising an eyebrow.

McCree winched as the last strands joined the others.

“What in tarnation is that?” he exclaimed as a second stylist approached Hanzo with swatches of darkly colored hair.

“I’m going to have the gray covered,” the scion stated coolly as one stylist compared the swatches to his hair while the other finished brushing clippings off his shoulders. “Disguising my age will help make me less identifiable. You do recall where we are going and why?”

“I know, beautiful,” the cowboy sighed,” but don’t you...”

“Mister Nakimura,” Hanzo corrected as he turned to cast a critical eye over the gunslinger. “I am your boss now, not your lover. Now make yourself presentable.”

“I don’t think I like Mister Nakimura,” McCree huffed plopping into the empty barber chair next to Hanzo. He was not going to enjoy this, he just hoped Hanzo didn’t have them shave his head.

“Clean me up, but the beard stays, darlin’,” he called over his shoulder to the nervous barber behind him.

Their next stop was a men’s fine clothing store. McCree sat, bored, on a worn leather chair while Hanzo spent what felt like hours discussing suits with the salesman. The cowboy’s boots were stretched out in front of him and his head rested on the back of the chair as he stared at the ceiling with disinterest.

“Uh-hm,” Hanzo cleared his throat as he stepped out of the dressing room.

McCree lazily lifted his head until the sight of the scion made his body tense to attention, his mouth gaping open. Hanzo wore a perfectly fitted pin-striped suit in dark gray.

“Damn,” the gunslinger breathed, his eyes scanning over the archer’s body.

Hanzo slipped off the suit jacket to reveal a vest with royal blue side panels and a button-down shirt with one black sleeve.

“Too much?” the scion asked hesitantly. McCree couldn’t help the small smile that slipped onto his face. Below all the bravado was his Hanzo shining through.

“Oh, it is just enough of everything, beau…ster Nakimura.” A small smile sneaked onto Hanzo’s lips to match McCree’s before he regained his composure.

“Thank you, Joel,” he said coolly. “Now, let’s get you suited up as well. Gray, plain, quality but inexpensive. I won’t have you embarrassing me in front of my new clients.”

On the drive back to the Watchpoint, Hanzo sat stiffly in the passenger seat with hands folded in his lap. Although they were alone, he still let off a haughty vibe intimidating enough that McCree was hesitant to reach for his hand.

“Are we really going to stay in character until this mission is over?” he asked cautiously. 

The archer turned to look at him, then sighed and relaxed his shoulders. He leaned his head onto the cowboy’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I am nervous. We are going to be mixing with very dangerous people and if we break our cover…” 

“I know,” McCree interrupted before he had to finish the thought. “And I know you’re used to me fawning all over ya, but I’m actually pretty good at undercover work. I can stay in character.”

“You are a completely different man in the field,” Hanzo realized out loud, recalling the surprise he’d felt the first time he’d seen the intensity with which McCree led a mission. “I shouldn’t doubt your abilities. I trust you.”

Hanzo sat up as he spoke. He was fidgety with nervous energy now that he had broken character. The gunslinger smiled at took his hand.

“You shouldn’t worry too much about me anyways, all eyes are gonna be on you. You make that expensive suit look good.”

Hanzo lowered the sun visor in front of him and frowned at his reflection in the mirror, tilting his head to scrutinize the length of his hair.

“Power and extravagance,” he murmured. “This is the man my clan worked to make me.”

“Hell no!” McCree shot back. “They wanted you to rule a criminal empire and you’re fighin’ to bring one down. You’re the man you worked to make yourself.”

Hanzo flipped the visor back up. He ground his teeth together in frustration. 

“Perhaps.”

“No perhaps about it, sweetheart. Look, I know this drags up memories best forgotten, but this persona is not you.”

“Thank you, Jesse,” the scion murmured, calmed by his lover’s words. The archer interlaced their fingers, holding on tightly, “no matter what I say, no matter how harsh, it’s not me.”

“Course not,” McCree said with a wink, “everyone knows that Mister Nagasaki is a real asshole.”  
“Mister Naki…” Hanzo began correcting before he saw the grin on the cowboy’s face. Grinning back, he punched McCree in the arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I uhave waited so long for the suit. I... I need a moment


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, thank you

The heat hit McCree like a ton of bricks as they stepped onto the ramp leading down from the plane towards the shuttle that would take them to the airport proper.

He had never been to Numbani but the dry African heat pressed down into his flesh like an old friend. It was not unlike the heat in Deadlock Gorge. Dry and uncomfortable.

Hanzo slipped on a pair of sunglasses. The gold embossed logo flashed in the sunlight as the archer turned his head slightly to glance at the cowboy behind him. McCree nodded back slightly. He knew his role.

The whole way through customs the gunslinger stayed two steps behind the scion, a respectful distance meant for servants, while still being close enough to protect.

Collecting their luggage was an interesting insight into what his lover’s life must have been like. Hanzo stood off to the side waiting, impatience dripping off the scion as McCree collected first his own shoulder bag and then Hanzo’s expensive pull luggage.

Satisfied, Hanzo turned without waiting for McCree to follow. The cowboy narrowed his eyes at the back of the scion’s head as he trudged after him. Even though he knew they were both playing roles, he was never the type to let somebody kick him around. It was going to be a long undercover mission if the cowboy let his feelings get the better of him, but he could play a slightly bitter bodyguard.

Two well clad businessmen waited for them, holding up a sign with Mr Nakimura written on it. Hanzo strode towards them, adjusting his tie and jacket before returning their deep bows with a shallow one, showing his rank above them clearly.

McCree did not react to them and Hanzo didn’t acknowledged his presence. The cowboy was a protective shadow, nothing more. Following Hanzo’s lead the men ignored him as well. The cowboy studied them. They were young, probably low level clerks sent to greet them. The sniper’s displeasure at this slight was evident.

“I was under the impression my visit here would be taken with the respect and gravity it merited and I would be met by someone more… senior,” the scion was saying in crisp, clear displeasure. The cowboy almost felt sorry for the two clerks bowing as they stumbled through excuses and apologizing. Almost.

Hanzo raised his hand in the air, snapping his fingers for McCree to follow and it was all the cowboy could do to keep his face neutral. Now he was being beckoned like a dog. Still, he followed the scion, shortly behind the two clerks who were still apologizing.

It was obvious that the limo waiting by the curb was for them. McCree trunked their luggage as the driver opened the door for Hanzo and the clerks. The cowboy knew better than to think he would ride in the back and slipped into the front passenger seat next to the driver.

“Howdy,” McCree greeted.

“An American?” the dark skinned man greeted in surprise, “I suppose we are all servants to the yellow man, eh?” Ignoring the racist remark the cowboy nodded.

“He’s handsome, your master. Must make it easy to watch him,” the driver continued, clearly looking at Hanzo in the rear view mirror. The archer noticed the glance and lifted the privacy barrier.

“Yeah, too bad he’s an asshole,” McCree grinned.

“Aren’t they all?” the driver laughed. McCree snorted his agreement.

Their car edged into the traffic. McCree realized pretty quickly that everything the archer had told him about the city was true as they inched through markets and people. There seemed to be no order to the city.

People ran in front of cars, no fear of being hit as the drivers cursed at them ineffectively.

Stalls selling just about everything lined the roadside, right outside formal shops. There were no parking spots, old beat up cars lined the roads. Larger transport vehicles stopped next to these parked cars to let people off and on at random intervals.

“Colorful place,” McCree murmured. He could see why Talon thrived in the city.

“Inner city is always the worst. Relax Mister American, you are going to the laanie area soon enough.”

Laanie apparently meant wealthy. The scenery changed as the traffic lessened. Trees dotted the sidewalk and the gray concrete buildings turned to glass and steel sculptures.

They pulled up at a hotel and the driver put the car in park. Taking his cue from the man, McCree got their luggage as Hanzo was ushered from the back seat.

The cowboy trailed after the archer all the way to the penthouse, where the scion shut the door in the clerks’ faces with the warning that someone more important had better collect him in the morning to usher him to the office.

Neither of them broke character as Hanzo strode straight to the bathroom, ignoring McCree as the cowboy unpacked the scion’s bag, hanging his clothes neatly.

After he finished, he scouted the room carefully before covering the lounge and finally his own room, where he stored his bag in the closet. No obvious bugs, but that didn’t mean there were none.

The cowboy’s nerves itched as he phoned room service, ordering Hanzo a meal before tacking on his own order.

Hanzo entered the lounge a short time later dressed in a silk robe. The silky material draped seductively over the scion’s skin and McCree had a hard time dragging his eyes from his lover’s body. If there had been any chance he could have slept in this unfamiliar place, it was dashed by the sorrow of not sleeping next to the man he desired. 

Pretending to not notice the gunslinger’s eyes, Hanzo continued the charade.

“Can you believe their insolence?”

“No, sir.”

“Me neither, sending clerks to greet me. Did their driver have anything interesting to say?”

“Only that you are handsome.”

“More insults then.” Hanzo sighed. “Cameras? Microphones?”

“None I could find, sir.”

“Did you order dinner?”

“Yes, sir.”

Hanzo paused, his face softening.

“I miss you,” he whispered.

“I miss you, too,” McCree murmured. More than he ever thought he would with his lover right in front of him.


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lizar for editing

The African heat did not let up as day turned to night, battling against the air conditioning wheezing in the background. Even though they were in a better part of town and high above street level, McCree could still here the buzz of the city well into the night.

They’d been here for nine days and he had given up on sleeping in the gigantic bed, even though the fuzziness in his mind longed for sleep. It just wasn’t right. This wasn’t him. Instead, he retreated to the balcony and smoked pensively.

This wasn’t him, but it was Hanzo. It had become abundantly clear as the days passed and the scion slipped more and more into his role. It became easy for McCree to see the world to which Hanzo had belonged before he’d run away. He hadn’t sipped out of character for even a moment since that first night.

The morning after they’d arrived, McCree had risen early, or more precisely had waited for his alarm to go off and had gotten up off the chair in the lounge where he had felt the safest. He had maybe an hour’s sleep under his belt and was cranky enough to be annoyed by the weak coffee on the breakfast trolley the hotel had prepared. He had needed something strong, black, and thick enough you could barely stir it with a spoon. The bacon wasn’t crispy either.

After removing his own food, he had wheeled the trolley into Hanzo’s master suite and found the ‘rise with the dawn’ love of his life sitting up in bed, watching the financial news.

“Morning,” McCree had greeted, feeling the sniper ignoring him keenly. He’d positioned the trolley next to the bed, pouring Hanzo a cup of coffee, adding cream and sugar to the disappointing brew. The scion had sipped it, contentment spreading across his features.

The cowboy had half expected the archer to go back to ignoring him, but the scion had turned to him, a look of disinterest cutting deep into the gunslinger’s heart. He knew they were undercover, knew Hanzo was just playing a role, but they weren’t even sure the room was bugged. Even if it was, would it hurt for him to secretly befriend his bodyguard? He’d known better than to expect affection, but this persona was just so… cold.

“I have received my schedule for today. I am going to be attending financial meetings to familiarise myself with the company’s failings until midday. Then, the CEO will accompany me to a late lunch, after which I will be returning here with him for drinks. You will of course arrange with the hotel to have everything ready.”

“Only the finest, sir,” McCree had answered and had continued to answer every morning.

Their days had been monotonous, at least for the cowboy. Departing in the company car, sitting in the front with the driver who was the only friendly face he saw and someone he was growing increasingly unfond of.

At the office Hanzo was curt smiles, friendly in a snide uncaring way that made the lower level employees dislike him and the higher ups accept him as one of their own. McCree had once heard that sociopaths were often at the top of these global enterprises, those who used and hurt people easily and with no real feelings of their own. Having the door slammed in his face when they’d all gone laughing into their first meeting all but confirmed it.

The first day he’d stood outside trying to eavesdrop. By the second he had found a chair and pulled out his phone, entertaining himself. Even the clerks bustling up and down the corridors didn’t see a need to acknowledge his presence. He was alone and invisible. He had to keep reminding himself that Hanzo was the one doing the real work, he was just there for back up. So, McCree gathered what scraps of intel he could while remaining unnoteworthy.

 

Lunches found him sharing sandwiches with the driver as Hanzo and the upper executives dined all over the city. The driver was his main source of information and he hardly needed prompting to spill the beans.

“Him, wife and kids back home, but I have dropped off a bloodied hooker on more than one occasion.”

“Drug addict and owning a lot of dosh if the last dealer is anything to go by. He’s gonna disappear soon, money is gonna have to come from somewhere and the company with catch on.”

“His last hooker was younger than his daughter, that ain’t right.”

All these little titbits McCree sent on while Hanzo plied the executives with alcohol during evening gatherings.  Being the inconsequential bodyguard let McCree hear all kinds of interesting things as the scion loosened them up. Dark things. The factories ran by the company were little more than slave encampments, using children and the downtrodden. Money laundering was a regular thing and if a pretty girl caught someone’s eye… well nothing was off limits.

By now they had plenty, but they didn’t have the one thing they needed: a clear connection to Talon. Hanzo had poured over the files he’d pulled from the company but either he was not yet trusted enough to have full access, or the connection was far more subtle than he could deciphers. So, they continued on with their farce, McCree missing his archer more and more everyday and Hanzo disappearing further into the roll.

He was thus surprised when the man he was musing over stepped onto the balcony next to him. Hanzo pulled a box of cigarettes from a jacket pocket and lit up.

“You’re up late, sir,” McCree said in character.

“It won’t be sir for much longer,” Hanzo, his Hanzo, said with a small tired smile. “I think I have them.”

The cowboy almost hugged the scion, but the possibility of an ending to this charade made him excitedly cautious.

“How so?”

“Stole the CEO’s access card last night.” Hanzo hid his mouth behind the hand holding his cigarette as he spoke in hushed tones. “He didn’t miss it today… well he didn’t expect anything. Tomorrow you are going to walk into his office, plant our tracking program and waltz out. If there is a connection, we have them. If not…” He took a drag from the cigarette. “Well the company is dirty regardless.”

“Darlin’, if this goes wrong…”

“I am asking a lot, we have made you invisible, but still being where you are not supposed to be might draw attention…”

“I ain’t worried about me. I’m worried about you. If caught, I still have a gun, you are unarmed and surrounded by those monsters.”

“Joel, don’t worry about me.” His Hanzo vanished.

“Don’t call me that!” McCree yelled, slamming his fist down hard enough to dent the railing. He took a moment to regain control before he inadvertently blew their cover, biting his own lip hard enough to draw blood. When he spoke again, his voice was hushed, but quivering. “I hate everything about this. This place, these people, and who you’ve become since we’ve been here.”

“Only a little longer,” Hanzo said, his eyes cold and clouded. Nothing in his composure hinted at the reservation he’d expressed before the mission.

“It better be, beautiful,” McCree said, turning and leaving the balcony and Hanzo behind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just make sad and lonely Cowboy noises? ;(


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lizar for the edit

McCree brought in breakfast like nothing had passed between them the night before, but Hanzo could see the bags under his lover’s eyes and the slump in his shoulders. It was the first time he took note of these things, but how long had they been there? He should have noticed the signs earlier, should have realized that the cowboy was uncomfortable, but he had been so absorbed in his new world that he’d allowed his old one to slip out of his sights.

If Hanzo was being honest with himself, he had been enjoying the lifestyle. Returning to a confident skin of affluent prestige had freed him of the guilts and doubts that had plagued his life since committing the crime against Genji. Power had crawled under his skin and he had burned with it.

Now, looking at McCree, he realized what the cost of this life would be. Without thinking of cameras, he reached out to touch the cowboy’s cheek as the man leaned in to give him his morning coffee. McCree smiled faintly but pulled away far too quickly.

“You need to get ready, sir, you have a busy day ahead of you.”

  Hanzo nodded as he watched his lover retreat out of the room and could not fight the feeling that the cowboy was fleeing from him.  This mission was not supposed to affect their relationship, they were supposed to just be professionals working a job, but the role he was playing had given him back the things he’d lost that he didn’t realize he’d missed. He was too close to what he had been, the man who had ended up cutting his brother down, the man McCree would have never loved.

It was dangerous to let his facade slip, today more than ever. So as they left the hotel, Hanzo got into the back of the limo and lifted the screen like he always did, staring at the back of McCree's head as the cowboy smiled and greeted the driver. Why was the day he realized how mistaken he had been also the day he sent the cowboy into danger?

The scion knew the board could tell something was off with him as soon as he walked into the conference room. These men who he fit in so well with just the day before were like sharks scenting blood. He’d allowed morality to seep back into his mind, and that was a trait incompatible with this lifestyle.

"You look terrible, Mr. Nakimura," the CEO said smoothly as he sipped a cup of coffee, his eyes analyzing every detail of Hanzo.

"The wife has found out about my mistress. Threatening to embarrass me with a scandalous divorce.  She forgets what happened to her predecessor," Hanzo lied smoothly. It was a cover story the cowboy had come with before their departure from the Watchpoint in case something like this happened and it worked liked a charm.

The men around him laughed, all but the CEO who only smiled faintly. Hanzo was sure he had not completely fooled the man, but he was placated. He just had to play his part until lunchtime anyway. Then he would excuse himself for urgent matters at his home office, and he and McCree would depart.

The scion slipped into his role again, executing it flawlessly, but starkly aware of why it had affected the cowboy. He was ruthless, perhaps more so than his needed to be but he was agitated by his imaginary wife and was not going to risk breaking character for anything while McCree was undertaking a dangerous task.

"I seem to have forgotten some files in my office,” the CEO said suddenly. The scion carefully kept his face neutral. "Mr. Nakimura, I have some things I wish to discuss with you before lunch. Would you join me in retrieving them?"

Having no options, Hanzo nodded and rose. McCree was not outside of the conference room, a bad sign. Hanzo could feel the sweat building on his brow as they walked.

"Wives can be so troublesome,” the CEO was saying, "Men are far more pleasurable."

"I would not know," Hanzo answered.

"Come now, that bodyguard of yours is a real specimen, is he not? You have never considered?

"I prefer my help, helpful. A bedwarmer has little use, they get ideas." The CEO laughed.

"True, true." They turned the corner and almost walked right into McCree. Hanzo almost sighed in relieve, but instead he snapped, "Why were you not at your post?"

"Sorry, sir, patrolling the building, sir."

"And if I was attacked? Patrolling helps nothing."

"Sorry, sir."

"Don't let this happen again."

"It won't. sir," McCree said falling in behind him.

It was only when the CEO led them past his office that Hanzo's stress flailed up again.

"Aren't we collecting the files from your office?” Hanzo asked.

"Oh, heavens no."

The CEO led them deeper into the building and Hanzo was glad to have McCree with him. He wanted to take the cowboy's hand for comfort, but he knew that was childish and would give them away.

He opened a door, letting Hanzo walk in before him.

"Hanzo, my how handsome you look," Doomfist leered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i just had to do the fake out... also bum bum bum!!!


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar :) Thanks

Hanzo took only an instant to compose himself, but he knew the lone man before him had picked up on it even before he spoke.

“Akande,” he said with a sneer of displeasure.

“Your rudeness wounds me, Hanzo, especially since you come into my house, trailing your dog behind you. I thought you had more respect for me considering what’s between us,” Doomfist said smoothly, the disconcerting smile never slipping off of his features.

“We share nothing.”

“Don’t we?” The smile turned cruel as the large man’s eyes flicked to McCree as if to question Hanzo’s honesty.  “You feign resistance, but Talon is where you belong. Your dealings here have only confirmed this. End the charade of defiance and let us get started on what is best for you.”

“The man said no, that should be enough,” McCree drawled as he stepped next to Hanzo, the pretence of servitude no longer needed. The action drew Akande’s full attention onto the cowboy. Where he had just dismissed him before, Doomfist’s eyes now bore into the gunslinger.

“McCree was it? You present better when not dressed in cowboy rags. Join Talon with Hanzo if you must, we can offer you better clothes.”

“Please,” McCree scoffed wrinkling his nose. “Just how desperate are you for members? Clothes? Sex? Just what are you playing at?”

“Jesse, don’t play into him,” Hanzo warned, placing a hand onto the gunslinger’s arm. The effect on Doomfist was immediate. Gone were the pleasant tones and the smile. He was up and out of the chair like a shot. On top of the couple, he hit McCree aside and picked Hanzo up by the throat, slamming him against a wall.

“Maybe I should just take what I want. I offered you a place in the new world we are building, but perhaps you do not deserve such an honor. If you are below my offers, I should just use you as I see fit,” Akande snarled as Hanzo struggled against the grip. Doomfist was far larger than he was and the scion couldn’t get a firm grip to free himself.

“Let go of my Hanzo,” McCree said calmly, the threat of violence just under his soft tones and the click of his gun. Doomfist turned his head ever so slightly, giving Hanzo the gap he needed to place his feet against the wall and push himself forward, flipping to kick Akande in the mouth and freeing his neck from the massive hand. 

Falling to the floor, the sniper rolled between the large man’s legs and righted himself next to the gunslinger. Doomfist turned, his eyes flaring in anger as he wiped blood from his mouth.

“You let yourself be spoiled be this mongrel, I was willing to overlook that, because you are the last dragon prince worthy to bare the title, but if you intend to continue laying with the rabble you receive no mercy.”

“Jesse is not a mongrel,” Hanzo said calmly.

“You treat him as one.”

“Have you heard of undercover work? Beautiful here was playing a part.”

It was Akande’s time to snort.

“Was he really? What I have gathered in our intelligence is that he is willing to leave you at the smallest provocation. He runs away and forces you to chase after him. He gets angry and you grovel. How often has he taken pleasure from you and not returned the favor? Already he knows you to be below him, and what would he do if he knew your past? If someone were to tell him what transpired in that dirty trailer where you grew up?”

Hanzo thought McCree would be mad, but instead the cowboy laughed. He glanced over at McCree who was wiping at his eyes.

“Oh boy, and here I was worried about Talon for nothing this whole time. I thought you knew all our secrets, but darlin’, you are so wrong. Thank you.”

McCree and Hanzo rolled just in time as Akande dived at them. The gunslinger laughing at him had been the last straw to break his control. As predicted, he followed the cowboy. The gunslinger emptied his gun into Doomfist’s direction, but he missed 2 shots and the other 4 were blocked by Akande’s prosthetic.

“Pathetic,” the large man sneered.

“Nah, just distraction,” McCree grinned. Before Akande had time to turn his head, Hanzo’s dragons jumped forth, encircling Doomfist as the cowboy sprinted towards the door, hot on the archer’s heels.

“Never been happier that you made me run,” he yelled at the archer. Alarms flared around them.

“We need a way out,” Hanzo yelled.

“Ahead of you on that, been planning for this,” McCree picked up speed passing the archer and leading the way to a seemingly empty office. The cowboy slammed the door behind Hanzo before picking up a chair and hurling it at the large window.

For a moment the scion was sure it is going to bounce off the safety glass, but with the strength of his prosthetic arm behind the throw the window shattered.

“A way out,” Hanzo mumbled, “but we are very high up.”

“I got that covered,” McCree assured him as he pulled off his jacket and dropped it on the table, an audible thump ringing through the empty room. The gunslinger grinned. “I expected trouble today so I brought a little something.”

The cowboy sliced open the lining of his jacket to reveal the climbing gear he had hidden there. Hanzo was impressed. McCree had been so invisible that no one had noticed the extra bulk, even himself. MCree fitted the anchoring bot into his gun and shot it into the ceiling where it bit into something sturdy enough to stick.

“Do you trust me, beautiful? I know you scale buildings, but I don’t have any harnesses, so you will have to hold on while I lower us with this,” the cowboy said, flexing his fingers. The scion stepped close to the cowboy kissing him briefly before looping his arms around McCree tightly.

“With my life,” he yelled as they both went through the window backwards.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening you guys and I am so excited. Funko is bringing out a Hanzo pop! Disapproving Desk McCree is going to get a boyfriend!


	109. Chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Lizar for the edit

Glass rained down on Hanzo and McCree and they turned their faces downward for protection, still hanging half way down the side of the building.

“Hold on, beautiful!” McCree yelled as he pushed off with his feet and ran the rope through his fingers, abseiling them down faster.

Doomfist had launched himself through the window above them, landing in the middle of the street, leaving cars upended and people running in terror.

“You are not going anywhere, Hanzo!” Akande yelled as McCree landed on the sidewalk among the chaos of running people. Hanzo disentangle himself from the cowboy and stood to face the large man. Doomfist was stalking towards them like a cat, walking side to side and pumping his arms, ready to strike no matter what they did.

“You have no claim over me,” Hanzo said loud enough to be heard without having to resort to yelling. “I belong to one man only,” His unarmed fingers twitched, longing for his bow.

“I will kill the cowboy then,” Akande stated coldly, aiming his fist at McCree.

“You have tried and failed, Akande. McCree has proved himself your better each time. Why don’t you stop embarrassing yourself?” Hanzo could see the effect his words had on Doomfist as his teeth bared a vein pulsed in his forehead, but he couldn’t see subtle widening of McCree’s eyes.

“I do not accept failure!” With those words, the large man launched himself full force at the pair. Hanzo spread his arms in an attempt to shield his lover. He had made so many mistakes, had hurt the cowboy on so many different occasions and now there was a strong possibility that they would die. Even if Doomfist didn’t stop in time, Hanzo would bear the brunt of his attack. It was the only apology he could offer the man who meant the world to him.

“Get behind my barrier,” an omnic voice said almost calmly as a blue light screen popped into existence before the scion. He had no time to wonder about the shield as Doomfist hit the barrier full force, cracking it but not breaking through. Akande snarled at the newcomer and Hanzo turned to see a… his mind supplied horse and then centaur before he had even time to consider the omnic completely.

“Stop right there!” the omnic told Akande in a decisively feminine sounding voice. She raised a hand in his direction.   

“I hope that the girl gave you more than a new coat of paint,” Doomfist sneered, dismissing her warning and charging towards the new foe.

“You may be surprised! I have received a number of upgrades since that battle,” the omnic informed him, launching a pulse that pulled the large man from his feet before he could even hope to reach her. 

“Rally at my position,” she said to Hanzo and McCree and the cowboy at least did not need to be told twice. He pulled on Hanzo’s elbow and the two of them ducked behind the new barrier the omnic raised.

“Thank you for your help, darlin’,” McCree said in way of greeting.

“An enemy of Doomfist must have some importance, Efi would want me to protect you,” she said simply, never taking her eyes off of Akande.

“Well, whoever Efi is has our thanks, right beautiful?”

Hanzo nodded, but he too kept his eyes on Doomfist. The man was not done, having extracted himself from the pull of the pulse the omnic had trapped him in. Sirens were blazing, getting louder, if he did not want to spend any more time in jail Akande would have to leave, but instead he stood studying Hanzo.

“I will have you one way or another. I gave you more than enough time to come to me willingly. I offered you things that mutt never could, but you have been spoiled, laying with filth and joining Overwatch for the brother who caused you nothing but pain. Next time I will take you, you will have no more choices.”

With those words Akande turned and leapt into the air, landing heavily on a nearby roof and taking off at a sprint.

Hanzo felt McCree deflate next to him and as he turned he noticed the gun in his lover’s hand. The barrel was swaying just a little. The scion looked up at McCree. His eye was burning red, but other than that he appeared calm. It was the angriest the archer had ever seen the gunslinger and for a moment he expected McCree to shoot Doomfist in the back. The omnic interrupted the thought and the gun disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

“Did he say Overwatch?” she asked.

“Yes, we are Overwatch agents,” Hanzo said carefully, placing a hand on McCree’s arm. He cowboy almost flinched at the touch.

“Overwatch is illegal.”

“Officially yes, but we are fighting worse evils,” Hanzo said simply.

“Agreed. Do you know Reinhardt? I admire him greatly,” the omnic said her whole manner changing into that of a child. Hanzo blinked at her.

“Yes, he is a good friend. I am Hanzo.”

“I am Orisa, Efi made me,” she said, her expression changing to clearly portray a smile as she gave him a little wave.

“McCree,” the cowboy said with a faint smile as he rubbed at his temples.

“Jesse McCree, outlaw. Reward: 60 million dollars. The reward would make up for Efi's grant money,” Orisa said suddenly serious again.

“Hey, come on now!” McCree yelped, his fingers poised over his holster, but it was hardly needed as the friendly face suddenly reappeared.

“But you are with Overwatch. I will overlook your crimes this time,” the omnic told them.

“That is very generous of you, but I don’t think the police will feel the same and they are almost upon us. Can you hide us?” Hanzo asked taking a gamble that the part of the omnic that was a fan of Reinhardt would win over the law-abiding part. His gamble payed off.

“Follow me,” Orisa told them.


	110. Chapter 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the edit Lizar!

Hanzo sat alone on the far side of the warmly lit workshop where the omnic had brought them. He silently watched across the room as McCree entertained the girl Efi and the omnic Orisa with tales of Overwatch. They seemed particularly enamoured with stories about Reinhardt, which the gunslinger exaggerated in such a way which would have made the German proud.

 The cowboy had a tense set to his shoulders, revealing that all was not well behind the cheery facade he was presenting to the two who were hanging off his every word. The gunslinger was good with kids and, if not for the set of his shoulders, Hanzo’s insides might have melted in adoration, instead they clenched with apprehension.

Upon arrival to Efi’s little workshop McCree had stepped outside to make a call. When Hanzo had gone to follow, the cowboy had stopped him dead in his tracks with a look which told him in no uncertain terms not to follow.

Hanzo knew it was the call to make sure that their team had swooped in and made the arrests needed of the men he had grown close to over the past two weeks. The monsters that had brought out his own. He felt no grief at the prospect of their arrests, but he couldn’t be sure if that was because of their despicable deeds or because of the callused persona he'd been living.

Even thinking back on it, the scion’s face burned with his humiliation. It had been too easy to slip into that skin again, to be the man who, if approached sooner, may have joined Talon. Before his attack on Genji had changed him, Hanzo had thrived on power, and Akande was offering power on an immense scale, along with the physical pleasure he had been denying himself in those days.       Would he have taken up Akande’s offer? It would be arrogance on his part to assume he wouldn’t.

The scion continued to brood as the day’s rays drew long patterns on the wall. Efi eventually fell asleep against Orisa’s flank, lulled by a slow story from the cowboy. McCree rose      holding his finger to his lips for Orisa’s sake before turning to face Hanzo.

The cowboy’s steps were deliberate and Hanzo could do nothing to ease the tightness in his gut as he watched the gunslinger grow nearer.

McCree paused for a moment before he sat down next to Hanzo, tight against him, side by side, but his eyes stared across the room, avoiding the archer.

“I am going to murder Akande,” McCree told him softly. Hanzo's stunned silence gave the gunslinger room to talk. He seemed to chew on his words before continuing. “I made a promise to myself a long time ago not to work that way, but I've been thinking on it all evening, and I can’t rest easy until this is done.”

Hanzo took McCree's closest hand in both of his and held it tightly.

“I understand,” he said comfortingly, “I’ve said I would hunt Talon for you as well.”

The cowboy finally looked into Hanzo’s eyes, but the scepticism there surprised the archer.

“Are you still sure about that, beautiful?”

Hanzo reeled in shock and clung onto McCree’s hand more tightly.

“Of course, I am, why would you ask that?”

The gunslinger sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. He looked over at their two hosts. Orisa seemed to have powered down and Efi was fast asleep.

“Before we started this mission,” he said quietly, “you promised me that whatever you said or did, it wasn’t really you.” Hanzo nodded affirmation. “But that’s not quite true. This life fit _you_ perfectly. I've never seen you so comfortable and confident. It took you weeks of internal struggling to socialize with anybody at the Watchpoint, but you knew exactly what to say the moment you met those execs. Maybe…” the cowboy rubbed at his brow, pushing back his hat, “Maybe you'd be happier in a life like that.”

There was silence for a moment as Hanzo stared at him in shock.

“Just don’t join Talon,” McCree tried at a sad joke, “I don’t know if I could shoot ya.”

With that, Hanzo swung a leg over the cowboy to straddle his lap and took his chin in his hand, kissing him hungrily in one quick fluid motion. It only took a moment for the gunslinger to realise what was happening and to return the kiss, deep and passionate, wrapping his arms around the archer’s body, clinging to him as tightly as he could. Like he never wanted to let Hanzo go.

The archer pulled back from McCree’s mouth without releasing his chin. He stared sternly into the cowboy ‘s eyes.

“Jesse McCree,” he said slowly, enunciating each word with care, “I could never be happy in a life without you.”

McCree pulled him even closer and didn’t let go. He let out quivering breaths Hanzo couldn’t be sure weren’t sobs. They stayed together embracing but not talking for several minutes before the cowboy's grip loosened and Hanzo slid off of his lap and rested his head on the gunslinger’s shoulder, again taking McCree’s hand in both of his.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” he said softly.

“It ain’t your fault,” the cowboy started, but Hanzo stopped him.

“No, it is. You’re right, I was enjoying that life too much. Pretending to be that man, I got to forget about the rest of the world and… that was a lot easier than caring.” His thumbs traced circles on McCree’s hand. “I tend to… worry. And fixate. And drown myself in guilt. Mr. Nakiwhatever didn’t do any of those things. He believed the world was there to serve him. It was an easier life but...” He looked up and was greeted by warm hazel eyes. The depth of their warmth made his voice catch in his throat. “I don’t want to be that man. I want to be a man worthy of you.”

McCree pressed his warm lips against Hanzo’s forehead and held them there for a few seconds before talking.

“I want you to be the man…”, the cowboy’s voice dipped as he leaned into the scion, his eyes on their hosts, “I want you to be the man who smiles at me without restraint after we make love. Not the cruel businessman. Not the grieving sinner. Just my Hanzo.”

“I try,” Hanzo said sorrowfully, “but I don’t always know how.” McCree reached out his free hand and ran a thumb over the scion’s bottom lip.

“I know you do, and I'll do anything I can to help you.”

“Do you mean making love to me?” Hanzo asked with a mischievous smile.

 “If that’s what it takes!” the cowboy winked, then his face turned more serious. “Now tell me, who do you want me to be?”

Hanzo tilted his head and though for a moment.

“The man smoking a cigar on a cliff’s edge, completely naked and not caring a whit what anyone else may think.”

McCree chuckled and pulled Hanzo closed. The archer sighed contently and began to relax against the cowboy before a thought struck him.

“Also,” he continued, “the man willing to kill any who mock his fiancé’s honor.”

McCree’s carriage shifted, and he grinned darkly.

“Oh, that I can be, beautiful.”


	111. Chapter 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly written by Lizar. I gave her a very brief outline and she out did anything I could have come up with. I cannot thank her enough, without her I would have skipped this update because of a person matter. Thank you so much for keeping the fic going!

“Do you really have to go so soon, Mr. McCree,” Efi asked sullenly, looking up at him with large, bright eyes. It was clear that she had become quite attached to the gunslinger in the short time they had been hiding out in her workshop.

“I'm sorry to say I do,” the cowboy said, playfully tussling her hair. “But I wouldn’t dream of leaving you ladies alone after our run in with that bad man. I asked a couple of special friends to stop by and keep you company.”

“You did?” Efi's eyes grew even wider as McCree checked his comm one last time before pulling opening the door to the workshop in an overly dramatic way.

“Where is this young genius I've heard so much about?” Reinhardt boomed, pushing his large frame through the doorway. Orisa pranced in place and giddily clapped her hands at the sight of her hero. Efi stared in awe for a moment before whispering to the gunslinger.

“Oh, thank you so much, Mr. McCree. This is truly an honor.”

Jesse chuckled, he was enjoying entertaining the young girl more than he thought he would. It made him long for children of his own with a painful twinge of realisation that it was never meant to be.

“Like I said, he's a friend.” He bent down to the girl’s level. “Do you know who else is a friend?” She followed his pointing finger to a Lucio poster on her wall.

“You are kidding.”

“I’ll see what I can do about getting him to stop by later,” he said with a wink.

Efi brought her clenched hands to her mouth and squealed with excitement, prancing in place in a similar fashion as Orisa before her.

“Oh, this is too much! I don’t know what to do with myself!” With that, she excitedly ran over to introduce herself to Reinhardt.

“We’ll take it from here,” Brigette said as she entered the room carrying a supply sack. “You boys are free to go.” Her eyes widened as she eyed the workshop. “Good gracious, this kid should be Ironclad.”

Hanzo stepped from background and nudged McCree out the door.

“She will definitely be in good hands,” he assured the cowboy as they left.

 

The sun was just starting to rise over the city. McCree lit a cigarette as they walked, blowing out a long breath of smoke.

“I’m worried Doomfist will target them,” the gunslinger said, looking over his shoulder, “Orisa did humiliate him.”

“He might, but they'll be safe for now,” Hanzo answered, slipping his hand into the cowboy’s back pocket as they walked. McCree smiled at him and put a hand around his shoulder to sync their strides.  It was the most the two of them had been with each other in days and they were taking full advantage of finally being allowed to enjoy their bond again.  

“And,” Hanzo continued in a more hushed tone, “we are going to kill him before he gets the chance to hurt Efi or Orisa.”

McCree kept his pace as they strode toward the Orca, but his eyes darted around them to be sure no one was in listening range. When sure he spoke in a hushed whisper which matched the archer’s.

“Exactly as we discussed it, beautiful. Always together, neither of us ever working alone. If possible, we'll try to keep the rest of Overwatch out of this.”

The hand in the cowboy’s back pocket groped at his ass.

“Have I ever told you how attractive you are when you’re being conspiratorial?” the archer asked.

McCree raised an eyebrow at the scion.

“I think Mr. Nakimura may have rubbed off on you a little.”

A look of dread crossed Hanzo’s features as he began to withdraw his hand from the pocket, but the gunslinger's hand shot down to hold it in place.

“Oh, no,” he crooned with grin, “I want this part to stay.”

Hanzo happily leaned his head on McCree’s shoulder and groped another handful of ass, much to the cowboy’s delight, as they stepped onto the ramp of the Orca. Once onboard, the cowboy pulled the archer down into his lap and buried his head in Hanzo’s chest. McCree held him tightly as Hanzo wrapped his own arms around the cowboy’s shoulders.

“It’s good having you back, I have missed you. Right now, I just want to have a shower and enjoy the feel of your tits.”

“Is that all you want?” Hanzo answered back, putting as much innuendo into his words as he could. This definitely would have been easier for Mr Nakimura. Smooth and confident, ready to take what he wanted. Would he ever really be able to take on some of those characteristics while remaining the moral man he had become? His self-doubt was interrupted by the look on his fiancé’s face.

“Well I could think of a few other things. Your lips wrapped around my cock for one,” the cowboy said, lifting his face to grin up at Hanzo.

A clanking of footsteps on the ramp had Hanzo turning a bright shade of red as Genji walked into the Orca.

“Good to know that you two are still as disgustingly enamoured with each other as ever,” the ninja smirked without malice when he saw them.

“Anyway, we have a problem, you both have been positively identified from street security cams. Yourbfaces are all over the news and the police are hunting for you in relation to the disturbance downtown and the damage to the office building. No mention of Doomfist or Talon.”

“Isn’t that dandy,” McCree sighed as Hanzo slipped off his lap. “I guess Talon has a tie in local law enforcement. Have they made any links to Overwatch?”

“None yet. Ana and Athena are working to keep it that way, but you two had better lie low for a while.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Genji.”

The cyborg nodded and left the Orca again to help finish preparations for departure. McCree waited until he was out of ear range before speaking.

“It seems we aren’t going to get a chance to take down Doomfist in Nubani,” he said with a frown.

 

“Let him think he has gotten away.” Hanzo’s voice turned cold. “Doomfist has attacked our home. Tried to turn our family against us. Contrived complex scenarios aimed at your assasination. And he has personally threatened us both. We will not just kill him. First, we will make him watch his empire crumble around him, peg by peg.” Hanzo’s hand closed over the old wound on his arm, his eyes growing dark at the memory. “I have just the peg in mind, too.”

 


	112. Chapter 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and edited by Lizar, thank you

The sky was cold and grey when McCree and Hanzo stepped off the Orca together. Any thoughts of showers or any other activities were quickly pushed to the back of their minds by the look on Ana's face as she awaited them. McCree’s jaw set in a tight line as he followed her to try to soothe the situation brewing with Numbani’s government before it escalated any further.

The archer watched him go. There was no denying that the way McCree walked had changed from their time in Numbani. The stride was surer now and taller. The gunslinger was in his element here. Confidence and authority set his shoulders and Hanzo was surprised to feel not only a pang of arousal as he watched the cowboy walk away, but also one of longing and regret. On the mission McCree had been an afterthought, solid but lacking.

Hanzo wandered into the Watchpoint aimlessly. Genji had left the Orca to meditate on the mission with his master, something the scion did not have the energy to join, but he did not want to return to his room without the cowboy. They needed to get reacquainted after all.

Not feeling up to talking with anyone, he instead found his old spot overlooking the ocean and settled in. He was cold, the suit he still wore better suited for warmer climate, but he minded little. The gunslinger would warm him up later.

Instead, Hanzo’s thoughts turned to Doomfist. The man was a threat. Powerful enough to be much more than a thorn in the side if he became inclined to move beyond talk. Thus far he had not accomplished much more than taunting, but then, he had been expecting Hanzo to offer himself up for the taking.

It had finally dawned on him that this was never going to be the case. The scion could not let anything happen to the cowboy. If Hanzo was correct, then Doomfist would very likely kill McCree to break him down while at the same time punishing them both for daring to humiliate him. Their working together would protect the gunslinger. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

A part of him wondered if it was his own selfishness that was actually keeping them a team, that he could not allow the cowboy to walk away from him. This had never been McCree’s fight, Akande’s attraction to him was between Doomfist and the scion. It was not something he had chosen, but he was there because Hanzo wanted him to be.

Together.

Hanzo smiled bitterly at the word, so sweet it ached inside of him. Somehow, through everything the cowboy stayed with him. He needed to be the man McCree deserved. He needed to stand just as tall as the cowboy did. He had to make sure the gunslinger never had to worry about his affections or that he wanted a different life.

McCree was the only person who had ever made him weak in the knees by walking away from him. He needed to be worthy of the cowboy and the first step was trust. He trusted the gunslinger to have his back, he needed to trust McCree felt the same.

With new perspective, Hanzo stood from where he was seated and walked the short distance to the command center. The wind had picked up and he was chilled to the bone when he finally stepped into the warm space, made more so by the quick smile that slid onto his fiancé’s face.

“Come here, beautiful,” McCree beckoned as Hanzo returned the easy smile with a stiff one of his own. He was cold to the point of his teeth chattering, but all that was forgotten when McCree tucked a warm arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“You are positively frigid. What have you been up to?” the cowboy asked concerned as he rubbed a hand over and over Hanzo’s biceps to try to warm the sniper up faster.

“Been thinking,” Hanzo said, leaning his head on McCree’s shoulder.

“Good things I hope,” the cowboy answered, his hand leaving Hanzo’s arm to sneak a handful of ass before innocently moving back up when Ana raised an eyebrow at him from across the room.

“That I want to be a better man for you,” the archer answered truthfully, grabbing a handful of ass for himself.

“Shucks darlin’, you are already the perfect man for me, only had a problem with Na-what's-his-face. Don’t go changing to please me.”

“I am not, I am changing to please myself. I want to be someone who can stand next to you and feel worthy of calling myself your husband.”

The sparkling of McCree’s eyes as he turned to look at Hanzo full on did interesting things to the archer’s insides. The tenderness in the soft hazel eyes dissolved the bags under the cowboy’s eyes and the smile was more genuine than any Hanzo had ever seen.

“Why don’t you lovebirds call it a night?” Ana interrupted. Neither of them had to be asked twice as Hanzo’s hand slipped from McCree’s ass and took him by the hand, dragging him outside.

Cold drops showered their retreat to their room, hurrying them along as much as their own desires for each other did.

“Gonna be mighty cold come morning,” McCree commented as he closed their door behind them, only to have an arm full of sniper a moment later. “Always wanted you to climb me like you do those walls,” he smirked as he held up Hanzo with only his prosthetic.

“I have been waiting to climb you all day, Jesse,” Hanzo answered back in a low seductive voice that had the cowboy across the room and pushing the archer into the pillows before he could blink twice.

McCree’s hand went to Hanzo’s hair as it had done so often, but came up short. The look on the cowboy’s face had the archer pushing himself back up, kissing his fiancé’s lips.

“It will grow back,” Hanzo promised, but something clicked in his mind, something the cowboy did not need to tell him. The hair was not him, it was the other, his past.  It was not what he chose for himself, it felt wrong.

Nodding, Hanzo kissed the cowboy again before he got up off the bed.

“Half an hour,” he promised, slipping out of the door, only to slip back in briefly, “And get your hat, Jesse, I want my cowboy to take me tonight.”

 

Genji looked at Hanzo critically.

“Are you sure brother? It’s pretty short to begin with.”

“I am sure, I want to be myself again.”

Carefully, the ninja picked up the razor,  bringing it to Hanzo’s scalp.

“No denying it, the look suits you. Might be a little wild since your hair is short.”

“It’s fine,” Hanzo said with a sly smile, “Jesse makes me feel a little bit wild.

 

A little over half an hour later Hanzo stepped into McCree’s room. He had made a quick stop at his own, shedding the last of his undercover personality by changing into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and an Overwatch hoodie he had stolen from the gunslinger to protect himself from the cold.

The cowboy was smoking casually, stretched out on his bed, his hat on his head and nothing else. His mouth opened and closed as he took in Hanzo’s changed appearance. The scion had, with Genji’s help, shaved the sides of his head exactly like when they had met, the only difference was the shortness of the remaining hair.

“How do I look?” Hanzo asked with a shy smile. He knew McCree liked the grey in his hair, liked it long, but it was clear that the gunslinger appreciated the change by his awakening erection.

“Oh Hanzo, you are beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pleased with how much Hanzo has grown in this fic. it's really nice that they have passed a lot of hardships without rehashing the old hurts too much


	113. Chapter 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the edit Lizar

Hanzo slid his sweats off as he slipped onto the bed. He slowly unzipped the hoodie as he crawled onto the mattress between the cowboy’s legs. Seduction had never been a particularly skill he possessed but it all fell into place as McCree sat up with a growl of want, pulling the archer into his lap and pushing the hoodie off of his shoulders.

The scion wrapped his legs around the gunslinger’s waist as McCree took a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over the tender flesh. The cowboy ran a hand up to Hanzo’s scalp, racking his blunt fingernails through the short stubble that remained.

The archer leaned into the touch, moaning as McCree sank his sharp teeth into the skin of his pec.

“Yours, always yours.”

“Oh darlin’, you have no idea what those word do to me,” McCree growled as he traveled up the archer’s neck, leaving a trail of love bites as he went.

Feeling emboldened by his fiancé’s affections, Hanzo slipped a hand between them, running his fingers over the heated flesh of the cowboy’s desire.

“I might have an inkling,” Hanzo purred. It turned into a chuckle as the gunslinger rolled them, bringing the scion to lie beneath him. The cowboy’s voice was thick with desire as he whispered his question into the sniper’s ear.

“Do you want me to wear a condom?”

“I want you to take me with nothing between us,” Hanzo answered with a gasp as McCree slid himself against the archer.

“God damn it, sweetness, I won’t last when you talk like that.”

“Well then stop stalling and take what is yours,” another moan followed as the cowboy slid against him once more before pulling away to reach for the lube.

McCree was careful in his preparations. His desires ran high as the archer dropped his knees and lifted himself up on his toes, offering himself more openly that he had ever done before. Hanzo’s large brown eyes lingered half lidded, even as the first finger slipped inside on him and he bit his lip at the invasion before moaning his delight.

“It’s hot when you are honest, beautiful,” MCCree encouraged as he slipped another finger inside, slowly opening Hanzo to take him. His heart was pounding harder than it had ever done, squeezing with adoration as the archer’s knees quivered.

“I love you,” Hanzo all but sang out as the cowboy’s fingers pressed against his prostate. “Take me.”

The cowboy slipped his fingers out, leaving Hanzo feeling empty for only as long as it took to line his cock up with the archer’s waiting passage. As he pressed in the scion wrapped his legs back around McCree, pulling the cowboy deeper inside of him, his toes curling as he felt the gunslinger’s heavy balls against his flesh. Unable to stop himself, he sank his own teeth into McCree’s shoulder, shaking with pleasure.

“I…fuck…” the scion moaned as he gulped for breath.

“I intend to,” MCCree grinned sliding out.

Their pace was frantic, every moan from Hanzo spurring the cowboy on. Despite his best efforts to make the moment last, one long slow stroke of McCree’s cock inside of him was the end for Hanzo as he came between them. McCree lasted a few more strokes before the clenching of the scion’s passage had him over the edge as well.

They lay together, still connected as McCree softened inside of him, breathing hard.

“I love you,” McCree murmured between laying soft kisses on the archer’s skin, “but maybe don’t bite so hard next time.”

Hanzo laughed.

“I’m the one covered in bite marks.”

“Nuh uh those are love marks,” the cowboy grinned as he rolled onto his back, pulling Hanzo to rest on his chest. He kneed the archer’s ass affectionately. “You were amazing tonight, being so open and amazing. I love you, Hanzo. Makes me want to make love to you all over again.”

Grinning wickedly, Hanzo kissed the tip of the cowboy’s nose.

“Nothing is stopping you, Jesse.”


	114. Chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lizar for editing this one :)

“When last have you fired a gun?” McCree asked around one last mouthful of scrambled eggs. The couple were the last people left in the cafeteria, enjoying the lull in activity by having a quiet meal together before heading back out into the Watchpoint.

It was a rare occasion where the cowboy did not need to head into the command centre to give his full attention to running Overwatch. Ana had insisted that he take the morning off to enjoy some leisure time. She had found him catching a quick catnap under his desk the day before and was concerned he had been pushing himself too hard.

 A month had passed since their return from Nubami and the uproar they had caused had not died down yet. McCree and, to a lesser extent, Hanzo and the rest of the team were doing their best to broker peace, but Talon had its claws deep in the city and it was slow going.  Needing to hide their connection to Overwatch had seen Hanzo and McCree bowing out of the public eye. This was not the time for known criminals to be connected to the fledging organisation.

Besides, being confined to the base while the rest of the team left for missions did allow them to both train and track the first of their targets. With Athena’s help, Hanzo monitored the assassin that had tried to claim his life.  He watched her closely, questions flouting in his mind that only she could answer.

“It has been a couple of years,” Hanzo admitted, placing his chop sticks across the empty rice bowl in front of him as he finished his breakfast. His hand sought out McCree’s. The cowboy squeezed it gently in his larger hand as he pushed his own plate away with the other, before racking his blunt fingernails through Hanzo’s undercut. This was his new affectionate gesture. It made the archer’s toes curl every time.

“We should hit the range, I know you are unmatched with the bow, but carrying a handgun as a back up will not be a bad idea.” The cowboy carried on, his hazel eyes sparkling even as he pretended he didn’t know the act made the scion’s blood boil with desire.

Hanzo nodded his consent, although he would have agreed to heading to bed and taking advantage of McCree’s time off even more. Sadly, he knew this would not happen. This had become their existence, looking for ways to improve. McCree was now the one waking them each morning, no matter the weather, to run   before their sparing sessions with Genji. 

If the cyborg was suspicions about their intense interest in training, he said nothing. At first, he seemed to enjoy simply throwing the cowboy flat on his back, but as McCree learned their sparring sessions evolved and soon the gunslinger could defend himself competently. Realizing the cowboy’s dedication had made Genji take the sessions more seriously as well, teaching rather than simply trying to beat the cowboy to the ground.

“I want to get use to handling your gun,” Hanzo informed McCree as they left the cafeteria for the shooting range. The cowboy grinned.

“You already know how to handle _my gun,_ darlin’,” the gunslinger smirked with a little thrust of his hips that drew Hanzo’s eye into a lingering stare. Chuckling the cowboy’s hand slipped down to Hanzo’s ass. Their hunger for each other had intensified as much as their training had. Being bone tired had done nothing to the cowboy’s libido, not that the scion complained. His appetite had increased as well and with it he was becoming just as affectionate as the cowboy. Even as McCree’s hand cupped his ass, his own slipped into the gunslinger’s back pocket.

 

“I found her hiding place,” Hanzo told McCree cryptically as he squared his stance, pointing McCree’s Peacemaker at the first target.  The gun was heavy and when the archer fired the kick what worse than he expected. The shot went wide.

“Where?” McCree asked as he helped the scion adjust his stance, “You can’t be gentle. Be bold and mean the shot.”

The next shot also missed the bull’s eye, but not by as much as the first. Hanzo shot another, hitting the bull’s eye. The impressed whistle from McCree had him smiling to himself as he emptied the rest of the bullets expertly into the target. As the cowboy showed him how to reload the sniper was more at leisure to speak.

“France. Private island. It is isolated, she seems to be the only one who goes there except for renovators.”

“We could go undercover, get onto the island.” McCree suggested, lighting a cigarillo and leaning back to watch as Hanzo shot another 6 shots perfectly.

“No need, we simply wait for her to get home.  Athena has an accurate routine for her.”

“Too bad, I would have liked to see you in a pair of overalls, all sweaty and manly,” the cowboy waggled his eyebrows at the archer. Hanzo rolled his shoulder, easing the tension from fighting the recoil of Peacemaker. He cocked a hip to the side as he leaned against the table he had been shooting over, looking back at the cowboy. He had never thought he would smile again after he had killed Genji and for years he hadn’t, but McCree’s grin was infectious, and he was finding himself smiling more and more, even when the cowboy wasn’t around. A smile slipped onto his face now, too.

“Don’t you ever get satisfied, Jesse?”

“Not when you are around,” McCree puffed a large cloud of smoke out into the air. “Can’t get enough of you, beautiful.

Hanzo started closing the distance between them, but the door opened, stopping him in his tracks.  Jack Morrison stood in the doorway, scowling between the two as if he knew exactly what he was interrupting.

“We have a situation that needs your attention, McCree. You are not going to like this.”


	115. Chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lizar for editing

All faces, even Reinhardt’s group’s in Numbanil through a video link, were turned to the news report highlighting McCree’s image. He was much younger, dressed in dark clothing and it was obvious from the pose he was in that it had been cut from a larger image. A grimace was spread across his features, making him look mean, like a real villain.

 

“Jesse McCree, who has been named as the main suspect for the terror attack in Numbani which rocked the country last month, has been identified as a former member of Overwatch's notorious Blackwatch division. McCree has a history of violence and gang related involvements dating back to even before he was accepted into Overwatch.   Authorities believe his reach in Numbani goes deeper than this one incident, some allegations going as far as to name him the head of a human trafficking ring. There are also rumors that McCree’s criminal empire is using the emerging Overwatch science division as a cover for their illegal activities.”

 

All eyes turned to McCree as he sat chewing on the end of his cigarillo.

 

“It would always have been a matter of time, Jesse,” Fareeha said curtly, her lip curled in a sneer as she turned off the offending report as if that could somehow stop it from spreading.

 

“We need to do damage control, name Talon as the real culprits,” Morrison offered.

 

“That will never work with all of the connections Talon has in Nubani law enforcement, we need to address this carefully,” Ana interjected.

 

“We could come forward as doing humanitarian work, it’s not a lie,” Mei suggested, “The group in Numbani has been reaching out to help locals in need, we can get their stories out there.”

 

“It just places us at the scene. I say we carry on, so what if Jesse has a past, the governments are all aware of it,” Torbjörn scowled.

 

“It’s what the people think though,” Tracer insisted, “we need their support. Overwatch has been given such a  bad name, we need to build confidence in our organization.”

 

“That’s why Mei’s idea is a good one,” Winston threw his opinion in.

 

The archer sat quietly while everyone around him talked. His fingers where steepled in front of him, his elbows leaned on the table. He had been looking for a reason for him and McCree to leave the Watchpoint. This could be exactly what they needed. Talon might just have given the two of them the opening they needed.

 

“What are you thinking, Hanzo?” Genji asked, quieting everyone around them. The scion’s large dark eyes rested on his brother, did Genji suspect that he and MCCree were plotting something after all? He wondered as he stretched himself.

 

“I think we should misdirect the situation. They are looking for McCree and myself. I say we make an appearance somewhere else, somewhere were Overwatch is not currently involved.”

 

Always quick to catch on MCCree nodded.

 

“Let them see us separate. The wanted men aren’t connected to Overwatch. You all keep doing work in Numbani. We even pull in Lucio for a charity concert. Go with Mei’s humanitarian idea. Then Hanzo and I hunt a small bounty, make a splash.”

 

“It could work,” Ana agreed and everyone else nodded.

 

“You know Lucio?” Hana asked sitting upright, “I could make an appearance to show that Korea is involved and ready to make a stand. That would make it legit.”

 

“You just want to meet Lucio,” Brigette accused from over the video link.

 

“Who doesn’t?” a small voice, Efi, chirped in. A round of laughter followed in which Hanzo gave McCree a very subtle nod.

 

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea to go by yourselves. I was Blackwatch too. It would not be suspicious for me to have joined my old teammate,” Genji answered carefully, his eyes on Hanzo.

 

“You are not officially a criminal,” McCree answered. “Besides I need you to protect Lucio and I need you to be out in the open. You are the best example of the good Overwatch can do. ‘Overwatch allowed me to walk again’.”

 

Genji narrowed his eyes at the cowboy. The words clearly stung. The corners of the cyborgs mouth turned down as if he was going to say something mean and sour but then he exhaled a deep breath.

 

“It is not a terrible idea,” he consented.

 

“You just want to meet Lucio too my friend,” Reinhardt laughed.

 

“So where are you heading to make trouble? Not Egypt I hope,” Fareeha asked. She was just as suspicious as Genji.

 

McCree looked over at Hanzo as if to ask what he was thinking of.

 

“Well, beautiful, any ideas?”

 

Hanzo considered for a moment. Should he misdirect his own team? Maybe, but when he and MCCree made waves and they found out there would be a broken trust and it would make their next target harder.

 

“Somewhere romantic,” he answered instead.


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lizar, for everything

“It’s a long drive,” Hanzo said uncertainly, looking over the onscreen map. “18 hours, directly through Spain.”

“I can’t exactly fly, being an internationally wanted man, and we can’t take the chance of the Orca being spotted,” McCree answered. His long legs were stretched out, his ankles resting on the edge of the debriefing room table.  He was puffing on one of his cigarillos, his hazel eyes on the archer.

“So we have no alternatives?”

“Sure we do, truck or bike. Now, I know how hot and bothered the bike gets you, but I would like to have some feeling left in my ass at the end of the day.”

Hanzo’s large dark eyes flicked away from the map to look at the cowboy, the one corner of his mouth curling up into a half smile.

“I can’t imagine anything better than being alone in a small compartment with you for hours.”

“Could be fun. Open road, cuddling close for warmth, good company.” The gunslinger’s eyes softened as he dropped his legs off the table and killed the remainder of his cigarillo in a nearby ashtray.

“Your eyes better stay on the road, I can’t drive a manual,” Hanzo said, tilting his head, waiting for the line he knew was coming.

“I much prefer you only playing with my rod anyway,” the cowboy leered. The scion sighed in pretend exasperation. McCree patted his lap and Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know if you have earned being graced with my undivided attention for more than 18 hours. There is nothing stopping me from flying to Paris and enjoying myself while you drive there,” Hanzo said, tucking his chin up, while keeping an eye on the cowboy.

The lost puppy dog look on the cowboy’s face almost made the archer’s tease break.

“Sweetheart, now that is just cruel. I’m sure to get fined for speeding if you do that.”

The cowboy got up and walked around Hanzo, curling his arms around the archer and kissing his exposed neck.

“We can’t have that,” Hanzo purred, trying and failing to resist his fiancé. Already McCree’s hands were sliding over his skin, driving his resolve into the ground. No one could take his control away like the cowboy could.

“No we can’t. Have mercy on me beautiful,” the cowboy muttered between kisses to the scion’s neck.

“Just this once.” McCree wasted no time to lift Hanzo off his feet, his arm going under the sniper’s knees.

 

The next morning dawned too early. Hanzo handed McCree a steaming cup of coffee as the cowboy slammed the door to the pick up with a heavy yawn. Hanzo could barely stifle one of his own. He was wrapped in the gunslinger’s serape to protect himself from the cold. The smell of the cowboy which clung to it lulled him into sleep as the engine roared to life and McCree nosed the truck out of the Watchpoint.

McCree’s cold metal hand on his cheek had Hanzo starting out off his lull. He glared at the cowboy with tired angry eyes.

“Sorry, beautiful, but I need the company. I’m not a mornin’ person after all,” the cowboy apologized as he picked up his coffee to take a sip.

“Sorry,” Hanzo muttered, sitting up more too stare out into the blackness around them. There wasn’t even a hint of dawn. “I can’t think of the last time I was on the road this early.” He glanced at the dash clock, it was just after 2am.

“Last time for me was with Gabe. Think it was before Genji, or just after, but it was just the two of us. We were heading back to the Watchpoint after doing some undercover work. One of the targets started to pay a bit too much attention to us and we had to put some distance between us and the city before daybreak.” Hanzo almost missed the bittersweet smile on the cowboy’s face.

“You really cared for him,” Hanzo said quietly.

“I don’t mean to rub it in your face.”

“I’m not jealous,” the archer said defensively, his tiredness making him cranky.

“Didn’t say you were, sugartits,” McCree said, placing a comforting hand on Hanzo’s leg. They had reached an open stretch of road and he no longer needed to shift gears. “I don’t mean the silly crush, he was just the first person to give a damn about my hide. Besides, never loved anyone like I love you.”

“Me neither.”

“And no one has made me as wanton as you make me, god I was just inside you a couple of hours ago and I want to make love to you again. You have turned me into a hornier teenager than I ever was.”

“Stick that cold ass metal hand of yours down your pants, we have a long way to go before you’ll have the luxury of scratching that itch, cowboy.”

“Or I can turn the truck around and we can screw each other’s brains out.” McCree waggled his eyebrows at Hanzo, the effect was lost in the darkness.

“We have a mission,” Hanzo reminded McCree, suddenly serious. He didn’t want to be the one to bring it up, the one to break the mood they had worked so hard to lighten. They were going to murder a member of Talon.

McCree said nothing as they drove for quite some time.

“I knew her husband, not well, but well enough and he was a good guy. What she did, all of what she did, she deserves more than an arrow through her throat,” McCree said seriously. “I know every death affects you, they affect me too, but she deserves to die.”

“I don’t know if the blood on my hands allows me the luxury to condemn anyone, but Doomfist has become an enemy that I can’t ignore. I won’t let him or anyone hurt what we have. You don’t have to worry, when the time comes, nothing will stop me.”

McCree nodded, his hand gripping Hanzo’s leg tightly. It wasn’t fear of the archer’s conviction that bother the cowboy. It was what taking down their targets would do to them both.


	117. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lizar for the hard work you do in editing these

The sun was just touching the sky, turning the darkness into the promise of dawn. They had been on the road for hours, stopping only once at a small town, asleep for all but the young, bleary eyed petrol attendant who watched the pair fill up the pick up from behind safety glass. There was no recognition when McCree paid, even though his face was plastered on the news channel playing behind the kid.

That had been an hour ago and Hanzo could tell something was bother the cowboy about the encounter. The cabin had been silent in a way only the cowboy could make it, his voice soft, but the words hollow.

“Was it the news?” Hanzo ventured at last. He still found it hard, even with being more relaxed and open around the cowboy, to always voice his concerns.

“Was wondering when you would ask, beautiful,” McCree sighed, “Yeah, they named a body count for Numbani. Apparently, I killed at least 5.”

“You didn’t hurt anyone,” Hanzo answered back, his anger at the indignity done to his fiancé flaring.

“Not directly,” McCree ran his hand through his hair, “Seems to be a body count wherever I go.”

“You are not responsible for the deaths you have been framed for Jesse,” Hanzo argued. He knew the cowboy well enough to know that he would blame himself, undeserved or not, for anyone hurt in his name. Jesse McCree was a good man and it was simply what good men did. The archer was proud to have a good man by his side, it was one of the reasons why he wanted to be better himself.

“Not all the blood on my hands is painted on there by others. I have killed plenty of people by my own choosing and not all of them deserved it. I did run with a gang.”

Hanzo stayed silent for a moment, considering his own hands in the dimness. Dawn was coming on fast, but there was still the darkness of the night where he sat next to the cowboy.

“The blood on your hands… matches my own.”

“Beautiful…” McCree began, but the scion’s hand on his thigh stopped whatever he was going to say next.

“I have been ashamed of my past for too long, my love, I don’t want to hide any part of myself from you.”

“Must be serious if you’re using pet names.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo warned, squeezing his fingers into the gunslinger’s leg.

“Sorry, sorry. This is serious, but just so you know, beautiful, the endearment makes my heart skip a beat.”

Hanzo hesitated; did he really want to tell McCree secrets so deep his own brother didn’t know them? Secrets no one alive knew? They had been a burden on his soul for so long, had hardened him into someone who would kill his own brother, but a sidelong glance at the cowboy made the archer press on. This man, who loved him so completely had shared his darkness, it was time Hanzo did the same.

“I was not as young as you when I killed for the first time. I was 12,” Hanzo pulled his hand from McCree’s thigh but the cowboy instantly took it, lacing their fingers together. The gesture was a welcome one.

“He was a servant, accused of stealing. I never knew if he was innocent or not. My father was away with Genji, one of their many holidays and the elders…”

Hanzo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you are not ready for, beautiful,” McCree’s soft soothing voice temped. It would be so easy to stop, but Hanzo was not going to let this shackle control him any longer. He had let the clan have power over him for far too long.

“In Japanese culture, especially in old families such as the Shimada clan, honor is a tricky thing. You don’t have to love a child, but that child has to make the family proud. As the eldest, I had to be the top of my class, had to be polite, well mannered, had to be the best at everything I did. Archery wasn’t a skill or something I got to enjoy, I had to be the best at it. Debate, student body president, it was all expected and if I didn’t achieve I would bring dishonour on the family. I might have been the heir by birth, but that is not enough. If I wasn’t the person the clan elders expected, I could be replaced. My father could have adopted an heir better suited to the clan’s needs and I had plenty of cousins ready to take my place.”

McCree whistled sympathetically.

“Pressure, must have been hard, ‘specially seeing Genji getting all that attention from your dad.”

“Honestly, back then I thought it embarrassing, another thing drilled into me by the elders. Shun the nonconformist,” Hanzo smiled bitterly. He was getting off track, but McCree was listening and more importantly, understanding.

“The servant denied stealing, he was embarrassing us. Something had to be done and with my father being away it was my duty.”

“Even though you were a child,” McCree muttered, shaking his head.

“It didn’t matter, if I could not do this for the clan’s honor, I would not be fit at any age. I stood behind the man, I still remember the whimper he made as I steadied my blade at his throat,” Hanzo gripped McCree’s hand tightly, he was telling, he had never told.

“I drew my blade as quickly as I could, cutting as deeply as I could. I felt it try to catch, but the blade was sharp and the blood made it slick,” Hanzo was shaking, the man falling to the ground before him. He didn’t notice the truck coming to a stop, only McCree’s arms around him, holding him.

“He was dead when he hit the ground. I had done what had to be done, but it wasn’t acknowledged. I had killed their man and they just left me standing alone with a bloodied sword in my hand as I watched the servants clean up the mess that had once been their friend. I remember a girl sobbing softly as she scrubbed blood from the ground.

“I think the worst part was how I felt afterward.  I wanted to throw up, flee from the Shimada castle, Hanamura. I was horrified at what I had done, ashamed. It had been such an easy act, but the devastation lay before me. I felt that I had sinned so heavily that I could not be who I was being groomed to be. I felt that I had failed and that I should run away before anyone realized. I did none of these things, of course, it was not what was demanded of me. I wiped my blade and stepped over the body, pretending it didn’t affect me until I could convince myself it didn’t.”

“I continued to do the elders’ bidding, executing and later assassinating their targets without question. If it was best for the clan, how could the scion doubt it? After I fulfilled their requests for murder, they never mentioned it again. When I returned they acted like whoever it was had never existed.

“After Genji was the first time I questioned it. All those people, did any of them deserve it? Did Genji? Who had not known any better?”

“Thinking like that is the road to madness, beautiful.” McCree cooed. They sat together quietly. Hanzo clung to the cowboy.

“Now I choose to kill, I admit it. I don’t do it for honor, or glory. I have blood on my hands and I will have more by the end of this, but this is my choice. No one is telling me to kill anyone,” Hanzo said resolved.

“Beautiful… the past, both our pasts, they matter, they hurt, but the future is ours to shape. If through any of this, you don’t want to kill, or can’t. We stop. We disappear. America, Japan, wherever. Just say the word.”

“That’s just it, Jesse, I have to do this. For our future.”

“Then I am with you, right beside you ‘til the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i don't know if any of you know Gish, but it is happening this week and though I doubt it will affect anything I am taking part so next week's chapters might be delayed.
> 
> In other sad news, I watched OWL on my phone last night because I coun't get the stream to work on my pc and I am 98% sure I didn't get the happy Hanzo and McCree hanging out spray :(


	118. Chapter 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yo Lizar! You are an awesome editor and friend

“I had a thought darlin’,” MCCree murmured as he pulled away from the archer and slid back behind the wheel of the truck,”it’ll just take a hot minute to turn this old gal around and then you’ll see.” The cowboy purred with a wink at Hanzo’s confusion.

“Jesse, why are we turning around? We should be on the road. I am fine, really, we can continue,” the scion insisted as the truck shifted in the gravel parking spot McCree had pulled off in.

“Don’t worry, beautiful, I’m not turning us around for long. Anyway, we have time for one or two distractions along the way, let me indulge a little,” the cowboy answered back smoothly as he turned off the truck again. He tilted his head as he smiled sadly at his lover, “Besides, we both know that neither of us qualify as being fine and that’s alright. Come on, view will be better from outside,” the gunslinger encouraged as he gathered his thermos of coffee and left the cabin.

Hanzo picked up his half forgotten thermos of tea as he followed the cowboy out into the early morning air. He pulled the serape tighter around himself, tilting his head curiously as he made his way to the back of the truck.

“What are you planning cowboy?” he asked as he watched McCree scramble up onto the flat bed of the truck before turning to offer his hand to help the archer up. Scoffing, Hanzo instead offered him his flask as he lifted himself up to stand next to the cowboy.

“When was the last time you appreciated something beyond you, beautiful?” McCree asked with a slow drawl to his voice as he handed Hanzo back his flask before busying himself with pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“I appreciate you with every breath I take,” Hanzo admitted, unsure of where this was going. It was cold, and he was sure any talking that McCree wanted to do could be done just as well in the warmth of the cabin, on the way to their objective. He looked around carefully for the view the cowboy had mentioned, but all he saw was the road stretching off into the distance.

A soft swear drew the sniper’s eyes back to the MCCree, who had splashed a bit of coffee over his hand. He was surprised by the blush spreading over the cowboy’s features.

“That’s too nice for the likes of me darlin’,” McCree muttered as he shook the coffe off his fingers, “what I meant was, when did you last watch a sunrise? Really stop long enough to enjoy it”

Hanzo blinked before turning to look at the horizon. There was just the faintest of blushes turning the dark sky into a brilliant blue.

“Beautiful, ain’t it?” the cowboy states, his voice filled with a reverie Hanzo only heard when McCree was outright worshipping him during their lovemaking. It sent a thrill down his spine to think that the cowboy compared him to such a sight.

He slotted himself in next to McCree, where the cowboy was leaning against the cabin of the truck as he poured himself a cup of tea. He didn’t mind standing as the cowboy slipped an arm around his waist.

The tea warmed Hanzo as much as McCree’s embrace did.

“Thank you, Jesse, this was a great idea.”

“We both lose ourselves so easily, beautiful. Sometimes you just need a sunrise to put the world into perspective.”

They sipped their drinks as the world grew lighter.

“Not sure I need a sunrise for perspective, you are rather good at being a voice of reason for me,” Hanzo murmured, tucking his head under McCree’s chin as he tighened his grip around the cowboy.

“Flatterer,” the cowboy murmured as he ran his fingers through Hanzo’s short hair.

“It’s not flattery. Being with you makes everything better,” Hanzo insisted. “You quiet my busy mind. You cool my temper. I am a better man for being with you. Jesse, you have changed my world, you are the light in my darkness and I am sorry I can’t be the man you are for me in return.”

Hanzo’s grip tightened around McCre. The sky was flushed with yellow now, the sun peaking just above the horizon. This was lost on the couple as they stared into each other’s eyes, McCree’s hazel eyes bright in the light while Hanzo’s where dark in the shadow.

“Don’t be absurd, beautiful, of course you’re what I need. You have always been what I need and you will always be. You are the only man for me, don’t ever doubt that,” the cowboy answered earnestly and it was Hanzo’s turn to feel his face grow hot.

“It’s hard,” Hanzo admitted, “I am still getting use to not being who the clan tried to make me into. Numbani has shown me that I have some way to go.”

“I know it’s difficult to believe, beautiful, but you are not that man, nor the man in Numbani or even the scared kid doing what your clan wanted. You are who you want to be.”

Hanzo nodded against McCree’s chest.

“I love you, Jesse.”

“Aw, sugar, I love you too, you light up my world brighter than any sunrise ever could.”

“I will do anything to protect this peace I have with you.”

“I have been thinking on that long and hard,” the cowboy murmured, “when this is over, when Akande is dead, if you want to leave Overwatch, have a quiet life with a home of our own, somewhere, anywhere…” McCree paused, taking a deep breath, “What I am trying to say is that I will leave Overwatch for you.”

Hanzo chuckled and McCree extracted himself from Hanzo’s grip to get a proper look at the archer.

“And here I was thinking how nice Overwatch had become, how it had become home, because of you.” Hanzo said shyly, before leaning up to kiss the cowboy gently.

The sun hung above them in the sky, but neither seemed to noticed, bathed only in their love for each other.


	119. Chapter 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lizar

The day passed slowly until around lunch time, the road open and the scenery beautiful. McCree was humming along to the radio, a tune Hanzo didn’t know, but the soft tones of the cowboy’s voice had him smiling in fondness.

Their conversation had petered out, but they didn’t need words between them, not when both were content in just being together. They were still far enough away from their destination that they could push the reason for the trip from their minds.

Hanzo was seated sideways on his seat, his shoes kicked under the dashboard. He had his comms out and was typing messages, making small sounds as he reacted to the ones he received.

“You talking to Genji?” McCree hummed as they pulled into a town. He was tired from driving and glad to get the chance to stretch his legs.

“Mei, actually. She is missing Brigitte and she’s not really friends with that many people at the Watchpoint,” Hanzo informed him as the cowboy parked the car. Hanzo reached under his seat for his shoes. When he rose back up McCree was staring at him.

“What?”

“Your helping someone with being lonely.”

“Mei is my friend.”

“You made friends.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo sighed, shaking his head.

“Not too long ago you told me I was the only person you really talked to at the Watchpoint, now you are messaging Mei. I am proud of you beautiful,” McCree grinned. Huffing Hanzo left the truck, slamming the door in McCree’s face.

“Hey now, don’t get mad. I think it’s great,” the cowboy laughed as he jogged to catch up. He was stiff and Hanzo had always been fast. “What did you tell her?”

“I suggested she try speaking to Zarya. I have seen her training with Reinhardt and Brigitte and she must be missing their company too.

McCree chuckled next to Hanzo, who stopped to look at the gunslinger curiously.

“I am sorry, beautiful, it’s just that you are so worried about not being who you where brought up to be that you don’t see how much you have changed from what you were when you just joined Overwatch.”

“If I have changed it was because of you,” Hanzo said softly, looking away, but McCree gently lifted the archer’s chin between his fingers.

“Oh no, honey, I never told you to be friends with Mei, or to notice that Zarya might be lonely. You did that all by yourself by opening up to others and caring.”

McCree brushed his lips over Hanzo’s as the scion processed the cowboy’s words. The profoundness was lost when the gunslinger’s stomach grumbled loudly.

“Now let’s find some lunch, I am starving.”

 

After lunch at a tiny café with a menu that appealed to both their tastes, McCree was surprised when Hanzo took the keys out of his hand and slid into the driver’s seat.

“I thought you couldn’t drive stick,” the cowboy mused as he stretched out in the passenger seat.

“I thought I couldn’t connect to people, but if I can learn how to do that, I can learn this,” the scion answered back, his new found confidence making McCree smile.

“It ain’t all that complicated. Three pedals. Middle one is the brake, left is clutch and right is the gas. Clutch in to change gears…”

The going was slow as they inched out of town, Hanzo stalling the truck twice, his face lighting up in embracement.

“Relax, you are doing fine. Forget everything. Don’t think about your feet, just feel the movement of the truck,” McCree encouraged.

By the time they left the town Hanzo had the hang of it. He smiled at McCree, bright and happy and it was all the cowboy could do not to ask the archer to pull over and take him right there. He would let the love of his life enjoy his new skill, there would be plenty of time for that when they stopped for the night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i am Hanzo on so many different levels in this chapter


	120. Chapter 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Lizar

Hanzo could make out the bleary lights of a town in the distance. He pulled the truck to the shoulder of the road and promptly stalled the engine, muttering a curse as he leaned over the steering wheel tiredly.

Next to him the cowboy stirred, sitting up and pushing his hat out of his eyes. 

“Why we stopping?” McCree mumbled cotton-mouthed. He squinted at the town and came fully awake, sitting up straight to look at Hanzo.

“It’s pretty late, if we pass this one there is no telling when we are gonna see the next one,” the archer said simply. He could see the nervous twitch in the gunslinger’s fingers that the man instantly tried to hide.

“We don’t have to stop, but we are both tired. I would prefer a good night’s rest in a bed, but if you want to push on…” Hanzo let the question linger in the air between them, visibly watching McCree chew on his answer. The archer understood, the gunslinger hated sleeping in an unfamiliar place, but the cab of the truck was cramped and they were both bleary eyes. He knew it was selfish of him, but the scion wanted a bed.

Hanzo toyed with the idea of enticing the gunslinger to his way of thinking, perhaps undoing the buttons of his shirt and telling the cowboy he could do whatever he wanted to his pecs, for all of a nanosecond before shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. His tiredness was clouding his judgment.

“I don’t like it, my mug is plastered all over the news,” McCree said slowly, “but you are right, and this might be the last bed we see until we get back to the Watchpoint. Alright let’s spend the night here.”

Hanzo scooped up the cowboy’s hand up in two of his, bringing it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. Carefully he turned McCree’s hand, splaying open his fingers and kissed the palm of his lover’s hand. It was a purely affectionate gesture, one McCree returned by curling his fingers and raking them gently through the archer’s beard. 

The sniper leaned into the touch, letting McCree cup his chin and bring their lips together. The kisses were warm and lingering, both tired but still wanting.

“We could stay here, like this. You could push me down and have your way with me, it’s been a while since you took me, beautiful, and I am all up for that,” McCree pulled on Hanzo’s shoulders, urging him to lean forward over him and Hanzo almost complied.

“I wanted to seduce you to bed, you try to seduce me into having sex in the car, what a pair we are,” Hanzo chuckled.

“Ah, I missed out on you trying to seduce me! I imagine it involves you pointing your bow at me and yelling,” McCree grinned as Hanzo shoved him backwards hard before turning the key in the ignition. The scion stalled the truck once, glancing over at McCree.

“Don’t be in a hurry to get me to bed, beautiful, treat her gentle.”

“Your truck is the only thing I will be treating gently tonight,” Hanzo smiled as he nosed the truck towards town, enjoying the cowboy’s laughter. 

McCree wasn’t laughing as they pulled up to the little hotel on the outskirts of town. He had become quieter and quieter as they drove through the winding street, only muttering ‘good place to get ambushed’, as they pulled into the parking lot.

Hanzo shifted the truck into neutral, but left the engine running as he turned to the tense cowboy beside him. His guts twisted in concern, knowing that he was being selfish and that McCree was trying to please him.

“We don’t have to do this,” Hanzo said softly, placing his hand on the cowboy’s knee.

The gunslinger stared straight ahead chewing on his lip long enough that Hanzo became worried he wouldn’t respond. At last, he turned with a forced smile.

“Don’t be silly, beautiful, if I can face a crime lord for you, I can certainly spend a night in a shady hotel.”

“Are you sure?” Hanzo insisted.

“Course I’m sure. It’s a hotel, not a viper pit. It’s just a silly fear. Go on.”

Uncertain with his decision Hanzo killed the engine, stepping out of the truck, the cowboy’s door slamming closed a moment after his own. McCree remained outside, lighting a cigarillo as Hanzo went into the lobby to book them a room, both of them concerned about how their actions were impacting the other’s feelings. 

The archer felt nervous as he walked through the doors. The news was on and McCree’s face was larger than life behind the receptionist’s head. The man was staring intently at a screen below the lip of the desk.

The man looked up to greet Hanzo, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. Hanzo froze.

He knows.

The archer cursed himself, he was unarmed and walking into a place he had never been before. His domestic bliss with the cowboy had made him compliant. 

Taking a step backwards was a mistake Hanzo realized as soon as he did it. Someone grabbed the back of his head in a large meaty grip and lifted him off his feet before slamming him into the ground. A heavy knee pinned Hanzo down.

“What are you doing driving around with a wanted man?” the man pinning him asked, putting pressure on the archer’s skull. No amount of training could help Hanzo buck off the larger man from him, not when he could splatter the scion’s brain onto the carpet with hardly a thought.

“Think he’s the other one? The one the news has been so tight lipped about?” another voice asked somewhere above the scion.

“Kinda pretty for a terrorist,” a third voice answered, a blurry face dipping into Hanzo’s vision. “Better move before his friend…”

The man didn’t finish the sentence as the entrance door shattered, raining glass over them all. The grip of the large man on top of him faltered and Hanzo twisted his hips, pulling his torso from under the heavy bulk of the man above him before kneeing him in the balls.

The other two men stood shocked, watching their friend sink into himself in agony as Hanzo scooted backwards quickly before rolling onto his feet.

McCree stepped through the frame of the broken door casually, his hand resting on Peacemaker.

“Now I know you fellas didn’t just jump my partner from behind in what could be called an ungentlemanly fashion, I am sure this is just a misunderstanding,” the cowboy drawled.

“You’re Jesse McCree,” the skinniest of the lot, a tall man with greasy hair answered sullenly. 

“Yes I am, and I am not looking to hurt anyone, but I will if you force my hand.”

“You hurt a lot of people in Numbani,” the receptionist squeaked from behind his desk.

“Jesse didn’t hurt anyone, Doomfist is the one,” Hanzo began.

“Doomfist is in jail,” the large man who had pinned Hanzo grumbled. He looked like he was itching to exact his revenge for the kick the archer had delivered, even as he stood, hunched over.

“Now tell me boys, if you were the ones who let the most wanted man in the world escape would you tell people, ‘specially if he was tearing up your capital, or would you blame a scapegoat?”

The men silently exchanged glances as they considered this.  
“So you’re blaming a government conspiracy?” the thin man sneered. “And I suppose they made up your criminal record?”

“I have been a scapegoat for a while. I was part of Overwatch, after all,” McCree smiled softly, as if he was nothing more than a lovable scamp. 

“Things were better when Overwatch was around,” the receptionist muttered. The three men scoffed, but the receptionist was having none of it. “We didn’t have unchecked terror attacks, the omnics were settling down. Now their leaders get killed and it is the little guys who are gonna get hurt.”

“Alex,” the remaining member of Hanzo’s attackers warned, but McCree motioned for silence.

“He has a point, there is a lot of wrong in the world, but we,” here he tipped his hat at Hanzo,”and our friends are trying to make it right. In fact we are going after Mondatta’s assassin right now, before they can cause more chaos.”

“So we should just let you go on your way? What if you kill more innocent people? That will be on our heads,” the large man grumbled, still eyeing Hanzo.

“You were going to crush my partner’s head and I didn’t hurt any of you, just got your attention. If I wanted to hurt anyone do you think I would let off the men who hurt my sweetheart?”

Hanzo could barely hide his scoff, but none seemed to notice. The archer couldn’t believe McCree always found time to compliment him, even when they were in danger.

“Told you he was too pretty to be a terrorist,” the third attacker said, poking the tall one in the ribs with his elbow. Hanzo ignored this as he turned to Alex.

“Let me pay for the damages,” he offered. McCree had talked them out of a sticky situation, he could do his part as well.

 

McCree slipped behind the wheel, breathing a sigh of relief.

“That could have gone better,” he remarked.

“It could have gone worse, it was not your head being crushed,” Hanzo sighed as they put the hotel behind them. “So much for a comfy bed,” he lamented.

“So much for sex, that kinda ruined my mood,” McCree lamented in return as Hanzo squeezed in tightly next to the cowboy.

“Pity, I was hoping to thank you for saving me.” 

“God that scared me, I turn around and he has you pinned, crushing you.”

“It was my mistake, Jesse, I went in unarmed and distracted,” Hanzo answered softly, it had been his mistake.

“I should have been watching you none the less, if something happens to you while I am right there, damn darlin’,” McCree pulled to the shoulder of the road, before taking Hanzo’s face into his hands, running his fingers over the archer’s cheeks.

“We aren’t even close to Widow and already you are in danger.”

“Jesse, I’m fine. We are both tired and we both had a scare, calm down. Let’s find a safe place and you can get a few hours sleep. I will keep guard.”

“I can’t lose you,” McCree said stubbornly, but the tension had gone out of him. Hanzo leaned forward, kissing the cowboy gently before resting his forehead against McCree’s.

The scion was surprised when he felt McCree’s hand snake into his lap, seeking to show the archer the pleasure he himself was in no mood to partake in. Using McCree in such a manner when his previous words were meant in jest soured Hanzo’s insides. This was not what he wanted or expected. 

“I can’t lose you either, so we won’t lose. We don’t back down and we hit them before they can hit us,” Hanzo said quietly, “and we make love, but only when we both want to, that is something I will never expect from you when you don’t want to.”

McCree sighed and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders instead.

“I was doing it again,” he muttered.

“My affection doesn’t come with expectations,” Hanzo purred against the cowboy’s neck.

“I know, I’m sorry,” the cowboy whimpered into the archer’s hair. Hanzo cringed inwardly. There was a disbelief to MCCree whenever he said this that he simply couldn’t understand and the cowboy would not talk about it.

“Never apologize, but this is something we will discuss when you are ready,” the scion told the gunslinger, not for the first time. This was something they needed to talk about; perhaps after the mission Hanzo would have the guts to force it out of McCree.

McCree remained in Hanzo’s embrace a moment longer before turning his attention back to the road. 

“Ye know, beautiful, if this was America we could find a good old fashioned truck stop, no one would pay us any notice there.” 

“You’ll have to show me one,” Hanzo answered, trying to keep McCree talking, not only to keep him awake, but to help him recover. Talking always made the gunslinger feel better.

“There is a lot I would like to show you,” the cowboy answered without his usual innuendos. “Once this is all done we are going to ‘Murica. Want you to see the world stretch out around you forever with not another living soul in sight, see the sun rising over the Rockies and maybe…”

“Maybe?” Hanzo prompted.

“Maybe we can make a home there for ourselves, far away from the pain of the past.”

“I would like that,” Hanzo said with a smile as he took McCree’s hand. The archer knew it was just talk, the cowboy wouldn’t leave Overwatch and he would never again push MCCree to. It was their home now, even if they both had dreams of something else there really was nowhere else they belonged. 

McCree smiled sadly as he felt Hanzo lean against him again, the archer’s breath slowing as he fell asleep, no doubt with dreams of a better life for them in his mind. The cowboy could kick himself for telling these lies. There was nothing and nowhere for the two of them, he was just as trapped now as he had been when he had been in Blackwatch and it was only a matter of time before he needed to answer to Hanzo and lose him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, by my own standards, but I am happy with this chapter and sometimes it takes a little of time to get them right and to me that is okay. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also also baseball Zenyatta omg have to figure something out <3 it!


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and edited by Lizar

“Watch where you’re going, damn it!”  McCree huffed, stirring Hanzo from his slumber. The archer sat up with a start, surprised that the sun had creeped over the horizon and that they had entered heavy traffic.

 

“Jesse?” he asked unsure as he took in their surroundings. If they weren’t in Paris they were close which meant…

 

“Morning, beautiful,” McCree drawled before yawning widely.

 

“Jesse McCree, have you been driving the whole night?” Hanzo asked hotly, trying to keep his anger from flaring into full rage. He could not believe that the cowboy had done something not only so foolish, but had let him sleep the whole way. A nagging part of his mind also chastised himself for drifting to sleep before they had stopped.

 

“There was nowhere safe to stop,” the gunslinger said just as hotly as he swerved to avoid a slow driver. “Learn to drive jackass!” he yelled over his shoulder.

 

“We have to have passed a town, a petrol station?” Hanzo shot back, pinching his nose piercing, asking the dragons for patience.

 

“Wasn’t safe, small town in the middle of the night, don’t you think someone else would recognize me?” McCree grumbled, “Was better to drive through, busy city and sleeping the day away will make it less likely that I’ll get spotted.

 

“But I could have helped you drive,” Hanzo insisted, just because the cowboy had a point wasn’t going to get him off the hook that quickly.

 

“You drove 7 odd hours straight yesterday. I let you sleep, figuring you would wake up before I got too tired, didn’t realize we would get here at the same time,” McCree grumbled as he nosed the truck out of traffic and into a parking garage.

 

He made sure to let his hat fall over his eyes as he pulled the parking ticket from the dispenser, hiding his face from the camera pointed at the driver as he waited for the boom to lift before he edged the car into the darkness.

 

The couple stayed in tense silence as MCCree navigated the parking garage before finding a free parking bay in a conveniently dark row of cars, the light bulb having burned out without being replaced.

 

“Small wonders,” the cowboy muttered before plucking the hat from his head, switching it for a baseball cap Hanzo handed him wordlessly before the archer carefully placed the hat into his own backpack. Next he handed the cowboy sunglasses and a hoodie before getting out of the truck himself and swinging the pack over his shoulder, followed by the shoulder bag that hid Stormbow from view. Noting their parking level and the number of their bay he waited as McCree changed his shoes before joining the scion, shrugging into the hoodie, his own pack in hand.

 

“You could have woken me up,” Hanzo muttered as the cowboy, now not very much dressed in a way that made him one, leaned to place a kiss on the archer’s cheek.

 

“One of us has to be fresh.”

 

Hanzo pulled on his own hoodie distastefully.

 

“I haven’t showered in days, fresh isn’t a word I would use,” he answered, but giving up the fight he slipped his hand into McCree’s back pocket as they walked towards the exit.

 

“We’ll find somewhere for your highness to freshen up after we find some coffee and food,” McCree chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Hanzo’s waist.

 

They slipped into the busy Charles De Gaulle airport, joining the early morning fliers before slipping right back out into the Paris metro. Commuters on their way to work paid the couple no mind, too occupied with getting to work or running early morning errands to notice two nondescript lovers.

 

Hanzo led them onto a train which was full to bursting, only realizing McCree’s discomfort as the doors closed and the gunslinger’s grip on his waist because almost painful. The archer leaned back into the cowboy, reaching up with his free hand to pull McCree’s head to his own.

 

“Relax my love, no one here will look at you twice it you are calm.”

 

“Easy for you to say, we are pretty much trapped,” the cowboy hissed.

 

“I will blow you if you can get through this,” to his credit McCree’s reaction to these words only drew two people’s distasteful glares before the cowboy leaned down and kissed the archer to cover up his blunder.

 

“Tourists,” was the only reaction this got before the people of Paris went back to ignoring the couple.

 

“Don’t say stuff like that,” McCree grinned into the scion’s hair before straightening up slightly so he could talk to the archer while remaining vigil.

 

“Revenge for letting me sleep,” Hanzo smiled.

 

“In that case you will be held to that little promise, it feels like forever since your lips have been wrapped around my…”, McCree trailed off waggling his eyebrows instead. None the less, Hanzo could feel his face light up. If anyone noticed they were ignoring the archer’s embarrassment.

 

His words did however have the desired effect as McCree seemed to relax as he instead teased the scion, running fingers over his neck in a manner that had Hanzo shivering in pleasure.

 

“We are in public,” Hanzo hissed, only half wanting the cowboy to stop.

 

“You started this,” McCree reminded the archer, stroking his fingers through Hanzo’s undercut once before pulling his hand away, leaving the scion wanting.

 

It took all Hanzo had not to drag the gunslinger off of the train at their stop. He had been on edge the day before too and had been denied, he didn’t know how much longer he could endure their mutual teasing without relief. He chuckled to himself as they emerged into the city proper.

 

“What’s so funny, beautiful?” McCree murmured as he tilted his head towards the archer.

 

“I’m in the city of love with an insatiable man by my side. That is not something I would have thought would ever happen. Sadly we are not here for pleasure.”

 

“This fancy French romantic notion has never really appealed to me, all I see is drab grey buildings and dead eyed commuters. I’d rather be held up in our room back home with a storm raging outside and time to make love to you properly.”

 

“When we get back,” Hanzo promised. “But I agree, we don’t need this listless lacquer. Let’s get breakfast and find somewhere for you to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started working on a Genji side story for his own mission of protecting Lucio. I am hoping to post the first chapter later this week sometime. If anyone is interested.


	122. Chapter 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the edit Lizar

Sleep was something Genji only had vague memories of. Not the act itself, but the struggle to fall asleep or the effort of dragging himself out of bed after a late night. Now he closed his eyes and it was there until he opened them again in the morning. Brutally efficient.

The cyborg sat up in bed, the air cold against what skin he had left. He was always cold when not in battle. Rising, he entered his bathroom, washing down his face and remaining skin before relieving himself.

It was a matter of mild curiosity the ninja only wondered at in the early hours of the morning, soon forgotten after he left his room, why had Angela insisted on keeping his digestive tract as intact as she did?

It didn’t matter really, a part of his old life that kept him balanced between man and machine, nothing more. 

Returning to his room he stepped into the armor he always wore before pulling a T-shirt over his head. There were few people who knew he was less machine than his appearance, that it was only armor, and perhaps only his master knew why he hid inside it. Dressed he was ready to face the world.

Angela smiled warmly as he entered the cafeteria, seated as she always was next to Fareeha. The Egyptian woman nodded at him curtly and he nodded back. They had made a tender peace after Hanzo and McCree had gotten engage, opting to let Angela decide which of them she preferred. 

Thinking on his brother and the cowboy stung, as it always did. McCree.

Genji shot the cowboy’s easy smile from his mind. He was passed this obsession and the thought that if the cowboy didn’t want him then his brother couldn’t have him either. He had never seen Hanzo happy, not in the way McCree made him and Genji could be happy for his brother.

Still it stung, just like Angela’s warm smile. She didn’t want him either, she just couldn’t tell the ninja, preferring the cruelty of stringing a desperate man along. 

No one desired a broken toy.

Genji shook his head. He was sounding like Hanzo. It seemed with his brother away it was up to the cyborg to be the resident brooding Shimada. He was not going to play into it.

Instead he filled a plate and slid into a seat next to Tracer.

“You’re on base early,” he said as smoothly as he could with the robotic tenor to his voice. His smile wasn’t as wide as the pilot’s but was friendly all the same, it was hard not to be nice to Lena.

“Suppose to take you to meet up with the superstar, but Winston let me know Lucio was running late so we are sitting tight and enjoying our brekky,” Lena informed Genji who was only half listening as he ate mechanically. Food barely had a taste anymore.

Lucio. Great. Genji had pushed the DJ from his mind. This was a ploy by McCree and Hanzo to keep him busy and out of their business. It didn’t take a sentient gorilla to work out the two were up to… something. He just wished they hadn’t assigned him babysitting duty to do so.

“We could spar while we wait for his royal majesty to   ready for collection,” Genji suggested. Lena laughed.

“Sorry love, you slept in. No time for that now.”

“You have nothing but time,” Genji snarked, only realizing his misstep when she stopped laughing. He felt the sensation of her rewinding, a sizzle over his circuits, and she is not laughing but smiling. He wondered it their human companions noticed her changing small things. It was obvious is battle when she blinked out of existence, but she would often rewind a few seconds here and there to change… who knows what. Genji could not help but wonder if it made it easier, being able to rewind and correct mistakes, take back words you didn’t mean to fling at your brother.

“Sorry,” he muttered, pushing his plate away.

“It’s alright love, just being sensitive over nothing,” she said patting his hand before getting up and beckoning for him to follow. “We best start getting ready now.”

As they opened the cafeteria door, they   barely avoided running into Mei, her nose buried in her comms, before lowering it in frustration.

“Alright, love?” Lena asked as she sidestepped Mei.

“Brigitte can’t talk right now, Efi is showing her an Orissa upgrade. Again,” she sighed.

“Don’t worry, love, she’s just having a bit of fun learning some new tricks,” Lena answered brightly. “Maybe she'll learn something to help you upgrade Snowball when she gets back! 

Mei smiled as she considered this while Lena and Genji slipped out the cafeteria door.

“Are they… dating?” the ninja asked, only mildly curious as he followed the pilot towards the Orca.

“You are on base far more, you tell me.”

“Mei’s Hanzo’s friend,” the cyborg answered back with a shrug. In all fairness he hardly saw the scientist and Reinhardt’s assistant held no interest to him either. Neither of them were Angela.

“Where are your brother and Jesse anyway?” Lena asked as he followed her onto the Orca and she started prepping for takeoff.

“Off causing scandals no doubt,” Genji answered crossing his arms over his chest, suddenly remembering his T-shirt. He was not wearing his visor either.

“When are we leaving?” he asked casually.

“When you’re ready. Might as well wait at the pick up zone,” Lena turned and grinned at the cyborg wickedly, “Took you awfully long to realize you are underdressed for a mission.”

“Wouldn’t call babysitting a mission,” the ninja scoffed.

“Hey now, Lucio is a big deal. He’s a freedom fighter after all,” Lena defended.

“Playing music is not fighting,” Genji insisted.

“Ohh, I get it, you haven’t seen him in action have you?”

“What do you mean?” Genji asked with a frown.

“Grab your sword and little mask, love, I will educate you soon enough,” Lena answered mysteriously.


	123. Chapter 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the edit Lizar, could do it without you

Genji sat with his legs extended balancing his sword on his knees as the Orca hovered gently above the meeting spot where they were supposed to have picked up Lucio.

 

“Not much longer I’m sure,” Lena said casually from where she leaned against the open door, keeping watch for the musician.

 

“You said that an hour ago, Lena,” Genji answered back wondering, not for the first time, if she was saying it for his sake or hers. He could not believe they had been   waiting 2 hours just to pick up a DJ for some PR stunt. Did the opinion of a bunch music groupies matter enough to waste their time like this? The DJ was obviously one of those self-absorbed celebrities with no regard for the time or feelings of 'commoners'. Lucio was probably taking shots of tequila out of the belly buttons of barely legal groupies while Lena and him were waiting like dogs. Genji was disliking him more with each passing minute.

 

Genji picked up his sword and resheathed it as he wandered to the door, ready to tell Tracer his exact thoughts on this so-called mission, but as soon as he made it to the door he noticed the change in their surroundings.

 

Trouble was in the air. The city   had turned eerily quiet around them. Where there had been people milling about an hour ago there was no one to be seen and no sound. That was until an explosion rocked the ground below them.

 

“What the?” Genji yelped in surprise.

 

“That would be Lucio,” Lena said with a grin as she zipped to the cockpit. Genji stared after her in disbelief.

 

“Shouldn’t we save him?”

 

“Oh, if you feel like wasting your energy be my guest, love, but you better hurry, he’ll be here in a minute,” she called as she brought the main engines back online, readying for takeoff.

 

Genji rolled his eyes as he made his way down the ramp at a slow trot flicking his wrist to draw out his shuriken.

 

The cyborg dashed forward, ready to lodge the projectiles into the first hostile he saw. He followed the sound of explosions and fighting, which were drawing ever closer.

 

The ninja turned into a courtyard and for a moment was sure his optical sensors were malfunctioning. There in all his celebrity splendor was Lucio, defying gravity as he glided along the side of a building. He pushed off the wall and leapt   into the air, turning and firing   his odd-looking gun at his pursuers, quashing them before he touched the ground.

 

Lucio glided to a halt and looked over at Genji. He acknowledged the cyborg with a smile and a two-finger salute before pointing his gun behind him firing just as a final assailant rounded the corner. A blast from the gun sent the man flying backwards, crashing into a wall and falling unconscious.

 

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?” he asked with a wide grin on his face. As he skated up to the ninja Genji stored his shuriken back into his arm in another quick flick of his wrist. Apparently, they weren’t needed now.

 

“What’s up?” Lucio asked holding up his hand. Genji looked at it for a moment and then at the downed men before he slapped his palm to the musician’s. No need to be rude to someone who could handle himself in a fight.

 

“Really sorry to keep you waiting, these gentlemen just couldn’t take no for an answer,” Lucio apologized, perceptibly sincere. “I’m sure you’re used to this sort thing with all of the important work you do,” he continued seemingly oblivious to Genji’s silence.

 

Realizing how dumbfounded he was behaving, Genji opened his mouth to say something just as another wave of men entered the courtyard. He pushed Lucio behind him, drew his sword and mowed down the men like they were nothing, his dragon flashing green across his blade. The ninja knew he was being extravagant, but he’d been overcome with the sudden need to prove his merit.

 

He sheathed his sword when the last man fell, a slow clap drawing his attention.

 

“Impressive, my metal man, loved the dragon, very dramatic. Now let’s get our move on before more of these guys show up.”

 

Nodding, Genji jogged towards Lucio. The man only smiled widely again and made a hand motion as if he was spinning a record. A green aura engulfed the pair and Genji felt himself moving even faster.

 

“Can’t stop, won’t stop,” the musician called over his shoulder as he glided around the cyborg once and then sped out in front of him.

 

“Just who are you?” Genji finally managed, as they boarded the Orca, his voice returning to him in the familiarity of the shuttle. This was not the man he pictured. Genji had met celebrities before and they had been self-absorbed and snooty, Lucio seemed down right… nice.

 

“Didn’t they even tell you who you were coming to meet?” the man winked as he sat down and started pulling the skates from his feet.

 

“The Lucio I heard of was a DJ,” Genji sputtered. This lithe man before him was not what he had expected at all.

 

“I am… and a freedom fighter.”

 

“Told you,” Tracer called from the cockpit.

 

“Lena!” Lucio cried happily as he rose to move toward her, “How’s Emily doing?”

 

“Just great, pouting she won’t get to see you perform in Numbani, but you know, work and pleasure are hard to mix when work is technically illegal,” the pilot laughed, joined in by Lucio a moment later.

 

Genji remained in the back watching from a distance as the other lively caught up. He still couldn’t get his head around who this man truly was. Shaking his head to himself, he sat down and removed his visor. His cooling ducts popped open, letting off steam from the heat he generated in battle.

 

“Cool!” Lucio exclaimed, and Genji looked up see him watching as moved back to a nearby seat. “Just how much of you is metal and how much is man?”

 

The question twisted the cyborg’s insides. He hated the question and that everyone who asked it thought they had a right to know, like he was a science experiment they could prod and probe. He barely had time to register the question before Lucio spoke again.

 

“Sorry, that was rude. Running on adrenaline so my head is not exactly caught up with my mouth.”

 

Blinking at the apology, Genji stumbled over his own words.

 

“You do talk a lot. I thought McCree was bad.”

 

Lucio laughed.

 

“True, true. Tell you what, let’s just start over. Lucio Correia dos Santos,” the lithe man stood and held out his hand to the cyborg. Carefully taking the man’s hand Genji shook it.

 

“Genji Shimada.”

 

“Genji, nice name,” Lucio said with a smile. “I look forward to working with you, Genji.”

 

The cyborg smiled back, enjoying Lucia’s warmth and friendliness. It was a nice change from being scrutinized for being part machine or part human. It might not be so bad being on babysitting duty after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who else freaken loved the D.Va short?? I always thought the who lol gamer thing was a act, but i thought she was acting for the caameras not that the media was playing her up. so good!
> 
> Anyway next chapter should be Hanzo and McCree, but yeah headache so i will try getting another one out this week and i will try switching between the two povs but it depends on where the story takes us


	124. Chapter 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lizar for the edit

Hanzo waited for the water to turn just a touch too warm to bare before he stepped under the spray. The scion had left the cowboy to sweep the room while he indulged in their tiny hotel room’s shower. The pipes knocked and groaned but the water was welcome as he scrubbed their road trip off of his skin before washing his hair.

  
The archer had still not gotten used to his shorter locks, using far too much shampoo. He allowed himself just a moment of vanity in mourning the loss of length before he closed the water and dried himself in quick efficient motions.  
He debated whether he should wrap the towel around his waist or step out of the bathroom naked, displaying himself for McCree, but the cowboy had been tired and Hanzo didn’t want to put any pressure of expectation on his fiancé. With a sigh, he wrapped the towel around his middle and stepped from the bathroom.

  
McCree had apparently deemed the room suitable, after pushing the dresser in front of their door. With no window, that was the only entrance, which had seemingly delighted the cowboy. Hanzo couldn’t help the soft smile creeping onto his lips. The gunslinger had gotten as far as the bed before he had flopped down and fallen asleep.

  
The scion knelt down and tugged McCree’s shoes and socks off before shifting the cowboy fully onto the bed, his towel slipping off in the process. At least he had no expectation.

  
Padding over to his pack, he bent over to find his sleeping clothes, his cheeks burning when McCree whistled sleepily behind him.

  
“There’s a sight,” the cowboy muttered.

  
“I thought you were asleep,” Hanzo stated as he took just a little longer before standing and turning to the gunslinger.

  
“Cowboy sense woke me, told me I was missing out,” McCree answered as he sat up and tried to unbutton his shirt with sleep dumb fingers.

  
Hanzo placed his clothes on the bed and sat down in front of the gunslinger and unbuttoned it for him. McCree watched him sleepily, shrugging out of the shirt.

  
“If you want to…. I wouldn’t object,” McCree murmured.

  
“You are exhausted,” Hanzo answered back with a shake of his head.

  
“Never too tired for you, beautiful,” McCree ran his fingers through Hanzo’s damp hair and just for a moment the archer wanted to give in, wanted to take what had been offered and teased at for too long. Instead he took hold of McCree’s prosthetic and helped the cowboy remove it. He then undid McCree’s belt and helped the cowboy wiggle out of his jeans before turning away and dressing himself for bed.

  
“Is this about… about telling you I wasn’t in the mood earlier?” McCree asked uncertainly.

  
“No,” Hanzo stopped dead, his boxers resting on his thighs and turned his full attention to the cowboy. “Jesse, no never.” He pulled his boxers on fully as he sat opposite the cowboy.

  
“I am not angry, or withholding sex or whatever you think I am doing,” Hanzo said gently. “I am taking care of your needs. You are tired and need rest. I don’t want to take pleasure from you while you are in no state to enjoy it,” Jesse rubbed at his eyes and for a moment Hanzo was sure he was tearing up before the cowboy turned his head.

  
“You are being kind, always being kind and I don’t know how to repay you when I don’t want sex,” McCree muttered.

  
“My love, you don’t have to repay me, never think that you do. I am not just with you for sex. Just being around you is a great comfort to me.”

  
“Sex is all anyone ever wanted from me. God, you must think I am pathetic.”

  
“I think a lot of things, Jesse, and pathetic is not a word I would ever use to describe you. I am not one of your previous lovers. I love and respect you, more than for your body.”

  
Jesse covered his face with his hand, but Hanzo wasn’t having it. He pulled the cowboy’s fingers away and leaned to kiss his cheeks.

  
“Affection, nothing more. No want, just comfort,” the scion muttered as he pulled the cowboy to lie against him. Hanzo wrapped a leg around McCree’s as he tucked himself under the cowboy’s chin, pausing briefly in the action to turn the light off on the wall above their heads.

“Touching doesn’t have to lead to anything more. I have no expectations. If and when we have sex depends on both of us. No pressure.”

  
“When did you become better at all of this than me, beautiful?” McCree chuckled joylessly.

  
“I am not, tomorrow I might choke when taking a shot, or my guilt over what I did to Genji might flare up and then you will know how to take care of me, but tonight it is my turn, Jesse.”

  
They laid pressed together, Hanzo laying small kisses and touches against the cowboy’s flesh until he felt McCree slipping into sleep a short time later.

  
Hanzo’s mind was on fire though. He had a growing suspicion that they had make love before when the cowboy had not been ready. That he had used the man he loved without realizing it, because McCree had wanted to please him. The archer’s guts twisted at the thought as he played their encounters over and over in his head.

  
One stuck out more than the others. The first time McCree had touched him intimately. Hanzo had thought McCree was just making sure that it was alright with Hanzo, but now the scion wondered if forcing the cowboy’s hand down had been more than just him taking control.

What if their whole relationship was based on him taking advantage of the gunslinger… just like everyone else?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not be the best time for them to have big emotional feels is it? Not when they are on a mission and all.


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the edit Lizar

“Hanzo?” McCree asked softly into the darkness when he woke. They were still pressed closely together, their feet intertwined. The archer shifted against him but didn’t seem to be awake.

“I’m sorry I’m messed up,” the cowboy said into the darkness, “I know your affection for me doesn’t come with the expectation of sex. That’s not what defines us, but I want to make you happy and I want you to enjoy what we have and the only way I can think of is making love to you until your toes curl and your face is flushed and I see beyond that careful control of yours. It’s not that I expect you to want sex from me, it’s that my mind just wants to give it to you even when I know I can’t. I am just so scared of losing you, beautiful. You would think with every good day with you by my side this fear would lessen, but I know I am not perfect. I can’t satisfy you the way I want to, I still haven’t put that ring you asked for on your finger, I can’t give you a home away from Overwatch and I am so scared of what’ll happen if we fail and Akande enslaves you.”

“Never think you are leaving me wanting for anything, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo mumbled sleepily, holding onto the cowboy tighter.

“Shucks, you were not supposed to be awake yet, haven’t put all my thoughts into words.”

“Then let me. There is nothing wrong between us, wether we make love or not. Though I enjoy the former I will never just expect it. You are so affectionate with me that I lose myself in you, I want to be a similar comfort for you. You don’t have to worry about me leaving, dragons could not tear me from your side,” Hanzo hesitated knowing that he needed to ask but fearing the answer.

“What is it sugar?” McCree pressed.

“Have we ever made love when you didn’t want to?” He couldn’t see the cowboy but he could feel the tightening in his muscles.

“No, and before you worry that’s not a lie. The only time we made love when I had reservations was our very first time. It was not because I didn’t want you, but you were raw and emotional and I didn’t want to take advantage of you.”

Hanzo nodded in the darkness, laying a soft kiss on McCree’s chest. He had forced the situation, but he had not forced McCree to touch him, not really.

“I was worried,” he admitted.

“You know… I’m not tired now and my mood has definitely shifted,” McCree murmured into Hanzo’s shoulder. “Want to show you how much you mean to me, beautiful, want you to treat me right, make me forget about all this unnecessary tension we’ve been feeling.” He rolled onto his back, pulling Hanzo between his legs to rest on top of him, “but first I want to see you.”

Chuckling, Hanzo felt for the light switch. McCree’s face was wet from tears, but he looked up at the archer with a soft smile, wrapping his legs around Hanzo’s waist.

“Sorry for the waterworks,” McCree muttered as he reached up to stroke Hanzo’s face as the archer gently wiped his tears away with the heels of his thumbs. “I stupidly believe you are going to run off at the slightest hint of just how much of a mess I am.”

“From one mess to another, I know that even if I wanted to run you would just stubbornly follow me until I realized I was being an idiot for letting anything wedge itself between us.”

Hanzo kissed McCree softly, putting all his tender feelings for the man into the kiss, pressing a hand to the cowboy’s heart before trailing it down, following the gunslinger’s body hair until he reached the waistband of his underwear.

He circled the substantial bulge of McCree’s manhood, which awakened to his almost touches.

“You said you wanted me to take you, Jesse, but perhaps we can find something else to show our affections?”

McCree shook his head.

“Not looking to leaving this bed until we’ve made love,” the cowboy murmured as his finger traced circles on Hanzo’s pec.

“Are you sure, my love?”

“Hanzo, please don’t start second guessing our love life, my hard cock in your hand should be enough assurance, right?” McCree huffed.

“I’m sorry…” Hanzo started but the cowboy sat up and kissed the words away.

“Make love to me, Hanzo. Please,” the cowboy whimpered. Hanzo had been wanting so badly himself that it was even more difficult to deny the man he loved, but he wasn’t sure this was what the gunslinger needed now.

“A compromise, I will make love to you after the mission, slow and tender or hard and wanton, just how you want, but I don’t think now is the best time. I love you, Jesse, just thinking about your soft eyes and your easy smile can make me want you. You are my warmth, my everything and I can wait for you to be ready, which I don’t think you are now and I am sorry,” Hanzo said as he pulled his hand away from the cowboy and moved to the edge of the bed.

The pop and hiss of McCree pushing his arm on was hard to listen to, but not as hard as to let the love of his life walk into the bathroom and not follow and enjoy the warmth of the shower together.

Hanzo was dressed and ready to leave when McCree reentered the room, dressed and refocused.

“However I want?”he questioned as he took his bag from Hanzo and they left the room, pushing the dresser back into place.

“Yes.”

“A dangerous promise,” McCree mused as they stepped into the cool morning air.

“A show of my trust and affection for you, I am as ready to give myself to you as you are to please me,” Hanzo answered back, his eyes on McCree. He felt his heart flutter when McCree wrapped his arms tightly around the archer’s waist, warmth pooled in the features of his face.

“Slow, gentle and kind. I want to drown in you, until I can’t breathe. Until I am on the edge and there is only your beauty surrounding me,” the cowboy murmured before crushing their lips together, leaving Hanzo floating on a giddy cloud. When the gunslinger pulled away, however, the warmth faded, replaced by ice.

“Now let’s go crush the spider who bit you,” he said with venom in his veins, thumbing the bullet scar on Hanzo’s arm.

 


	126. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hard work you do on these Lizar

“How ya holding’ up, man?” Lucio asked as he dropped into a seat next to Genji, who was waiting just off stage. He had been doing sound checks for most of the afternoon while the cyborg had been sitting quietly. “Must be boring sitting here through all this.”

The DJ wiped sweat off his brow.

“Not at all, I have been practicing my meditation. Your music is strangely soothing,” Genji answered. He had been far from meditating. There was something about watching Lucio perform, a fluidness in motion that peaked his interest.

Rising from his seat, Genji walked over to the catering table grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to Lucio.

“Ah, thank you,” the musician said gratefully, twisting the top off and drinking it down in large gulps. Genji sat back down and for a moment they didn’t speak, simply watching the crew scurrying about to get the stage ready for the following evening’s performance.

However, as the silence stretched the cyborg turned his head, only to catch a blush on the DJ’s cheek as he looked away quickly. He had been staring. Genji sighed inwardly. It was question time.

“What would you like to know?” he asked as neutrally as possible.

“Do you drink?” Blinking unsurely, Genji frowned at the DJ. That was never the first question. “It’s just, I was thinking I would like to take you out for a drink, as a thank you for babysitting me. Must be pretty boring for a man of action like yourself.”

“Yes, I drink, but it would not be wise.” The disappointed look on Lucio’s face had Genji quickly clarifying himself. “The city is in unrest. It would be better to have a drink at your hotel room.”

Too late Genji realized the implication of his words as the DJ grinned at him mischievously.

“I mean…” he stammered, but Lucio was already up and moving, gliding away on his skates.

“Nuh-uh, it was your suggesting, I accept. After we wrap up here we are going to my room. For a _drink,”_ Lucio snickered as he skated to his mixing table on the stage. The cyborg stared after him dumbly for just a moment before shaking his head, grinning.

 _Well this is interesting,_ he thought as he watched the musician, letting his mind play out scenarios as the beat of the music increased, becoming almost primal with a need to it that seemed to speak only to the cyborg.

“Whoop, Lucio! You sound amazing!” someone called from somewhere outside of Genji’s trance and he turned to see Hana, Brigette and Angela approaching.  Feeling guilty, he rose to meet the trio. It was one of the rare moments in which Fareeha wasn’t glued to the doctor’s hip and he should have leapt at the opportunity to sweep her off her feet, but the musician tugged on his thoughts even as he turned away to greet the women.

“He’s even better live!” Hana said excitedly and Genji used this excuse to turn and watch Lucio again.

“He is not what I expected,” Genji admitted, smiling as the DJ did a handstand, kicking his skates in the air as the song came to a close. He was breathing hard and Genji couldn’t help breathing with him.

“Unfortunately, this music is not to my taste,” Angela said neutrally, her eyes on Genji.

“That’s because you are too old, Angela,” Brigette teased. She pushed past Genji to approach Lucio with Hana.

“I’m not old, I simply have taste,” she called after the pair, crossing her arms over her chest.

“She was just joking,” Genji reassured Angela, turning back to her and seeing the pouty pink lips that had featured in countless of his fantasies over the years. “I’ll agree that I’m not much of a fan of modern dance music, but since I’ve been here I’ve found Lucio’s music to be… there is something that just speaks to your soul. It is soothing and lively all at once.” The doctor’s eyes searched his face as he spoke, her pout remaining set in place.

“This whole thing is an impractical extravagance. We should be helping the people in the streets who are suffering, not putting on a concert.”

“I agree,” Lucio said suddenly approaching the doctor, “but the people need something to draw them together and music is medicine for the soul. Doctor Ziegler, it is a pleasure and an honor to meet you,” he said with a wide smile and Mercy smiled back, if a little coolly.  

“Looks like the party is not going to be as private as we first thought,” Lucio continued, turning to Genji. “You don’t mind if your friends join us tonight, do ya? Besides I just heard that another celebrity has been dying to meet me and I can’t disappoint the little ladies.”

“Um, Orisa is not as small as you might think,” Brigitte warned.

“No, not at all, the more the merrier,” Genji answered as the DJ threw a friendly arm around the cyborg’s shoulders. Angela’s eyes widened in shock before boring angrily into his head.

 _But it is fine when you and Fareeha giggle and touch and disappears to who knows where_ , Genji couldn’t help but thinking. _Is this all you needed? Competition?_

 

“Your music is just so amazing, Mister Lucio,” Efi lauded for the hundredth time in the last hour and Genji could not help but roll his eyes as he took a long sip from his beer. He was leaning against a wall on the outskirts of the group as the others all clucked and cluttered around the young girl and her omnic. He had never understood the appeal kids held to people, neither having his own nor entertaining someone else’s.

He had been interested in Orisa, for as long as it took him to realize that she too was nothing more than a child herself as she pranced and danced around with Lucio, Hana and Brigette. Reinhardt had briefly joined in until he pulled something in his back and Angela scolded him.

Genji had watched Angela as she attended to the knight’s injury. Those sharp blue eyes remained so severe as she focused on her task, lithe fingers exploring the injured area. Fingers which had explored every inch of his body, yet still not given in to the touches he desired most. Efi had come over to check on her new friend, Reinhardt, and Angela’s features had flooded with warmth as she reassured the girl. What the cyborg would have done to have that warmth cast on him.

After Reinhardt and the girl had moved to the suite’s kitchenette to gather more sweets, Genji had almost approached Angela, but the sound of Lucio’s laughter stopped him in his tracts. Lucio. Unsure how to proceed, the cyborg had spent the evening alone in his mind with his beer.

Now taking another sip of beer, he walked out onto the balcony and listened to the sounds of the street below instead.  It was a pleasant escape from the hubbub within in hotel suite. He was more than a little tipsy and the night air was refreshing.

Watching the movement of the city streets finally allowed his mind to clear. He leaned against the banister, staring at them as if in a trance as the wind tussled tufts of his hair, feeling free and at peace after escaping from the confinement of the crowded hotel suite. He went to take another sip of his beer and frowned at the bottle when he realized it was empty.

“I’m sorry this isn’t your scene.” Genji looked up to see Lucio holding out a new beer for him.

“Children are not really my thing,” Genji admitted, accepting the beer. He drank a sip as Lucio leaned against the banister next to him.

“I’ve got a soft spot for kids,” Lucio said with a smile as they turned to look at Efi yawning widely, her head nodding. “They’ve got such hope for the future. It really inspires me to try the make the world a better place, ya know?”

Genji couldn’t help the tug in his chest as Lucio spoke. They watched as Reinhardt scooped the girl into his arms and waved goodbye as he and Brigitte escorted their charges out of the suite, probably to go put Efi to bed.

“Sweet kids,” Lucio continued, “but I’m really sorry you had such a boring night, especially since I asked you to come first. I feel obligated to fans, especially kids, but that doesn’t change what I said earlier.” He shifted along the banister until his shoulder was pressed against Genji’s. “Give me a second chance? I promise to make it up to you.”

A small smile crept onto Genji’s lips as he stared at the street lights again.

“I’d like that,” he said, leaning back against the DJ.

“Is it too late to start tonight?” Lucio asked cautiously, daring to reach out and run a finger down the back of Genji’s hand.

Genji turned his head to reply but froze when he realized how close his face now was to the DJ’s. He could smell a tinge of beer on Lucio’s suddenly more rapid breath. His head began to tilt.

“You have got to be kidding me!”

Both men jumped and spun around as Angela burst onto the balcony.

“All of Overwatch’s financial accounts have been frozen. The hotel has kicked us out of our rooms!” she huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it,” Lucio soothed her. “I have plenty of space, you guys can crash here. There’s a second bedroom with another king-sized bed, so you ladies can bunk there,” he said motioning to Angela and Hana, who had just joined them. “And Genji you can,” he hesitated shyly, “you can room with me, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous,” Angela interrupted. “We’re extremely thankful for your generosity and we’ll gladly accept your hospitality, but we certainly don’t want to impede on your sleeping quarters. After all, you have to be well rested for the big show tomorrow!”

Angela smiled brightly as she spoke, and Lucio forced a small chuckle as he nodded in agreement.

“We can make up a bed for Genji on the sofa,” she continued. “He’ll be plenty comfortable. I’ll make sure of it.” Angela placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder as she spoke, a smile on her lips only Genji knew. It was the same one she wore whenever she flirted with Fareeha in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we have the "Genji is a little shit" tag but damn, Mercy is turning out to be a grade A asshole
> 
> So who has gotten their D.Va cola skins? I got mine and i have to say i am liking it. Oh and news update turns out Twitch doesn't hate me and i actually got the Hanzo and McCree hanging out spray, yay!! I am about 2 and a half ish hours away from having all the D.va ones. The stream times are terrible, they are when i am at work and my Twitch times out. Should have them all by the time the mini event ends tough


	127. Chapter 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the edit Lizar, it means a lot to me the work and effort you put in

“Hey, Genji, wake up man,” were the quiet words that stirred the cyborg from his sleep, causing his eyes to open and his mind to be fully alert.

  
“Lúcio? What’s the matter?” the cyborg asked turning to the DJ who held up a finger to his lips.

  
“Not so loud, you’ll wake our guests,” the musician warned. “I wanted to make up for last night by taking you out for breakfast, just the two of us, before we need to go to the stadium for the show. What do you say? You a breakfast kind of guy?” Lúcio asked with an easy smile that tugged on Genji’s heart with warm fingers.

  
“I…” the cyborg began, looking at the girls’ bedroom door. Angela would not approve, but… he looked back at Lúcio. There was just something there, warm and promising. It reminded him of the calm and serenity Zenyatta always tried to teach him, intermingled with just the right touch of mischief.

  
Before he could answer, the door to the girls’ room opened and a twinge of fear that Angela was going to come through the door shot through him. He relaxed when Hana poked her head out before stepping out and closing the door behind her. She held her finger to her lips as she joined them.

  
“Morning fellas, a bit early to be up isn’t it?” she asked quietly.

  
“Was just asking our friendly neighborhood bodyguard out on a breakfast date,” Lúcio answered just as quietly, turning his smile back on Genji.

  
“A date?” Genji asked, feeling his heart tighten. He had not been on an actual date… ever, preferring noncommittal one-night stands in his youth. Hell, Hanzo had probably been on more dates than he had.

  
“You should go, both of you,” Hana said excitedly, tugging on Genji’s arm to make him rise from the sofa.

  
“I’m not sure...” Genji hesitated. “I mean, I do enjoy breakfast,” he quickly smiled at Lúcio, “but I packed for a mission, I didn’t bring any clothes. I tend to drawl unwanted attention when out casually in only my armor.”

  
“I like you just the way you are,” Lúcio said softly, smiling warmly at the fluster on Genji’s face, “but you can borrow a set of my clothes if you’ll feel more comfortable.”

  
“Aw!” Hana burst in, “How could he say no to that? Of course he’ll go!” Genji nodded with a smile, then went to the bathroom to make himself acceptable while Lúcio fetched him a t-shirt and a pair of wide-legged pants.

  
Once he was dressed, Lúcio held out a hand which he took after only a moment’s hesitation. His stomach was churning like a school boy’s. Hana giggled as she put a hand on each of their backs and pushed the pair onto the elevator with her.

  
“What about Angela? She’ll be mad that we all just left her here,” Genji said as the elevator door closed.

  
“No one even asked her to come to Numbani,” Hana said, rolling her eyes. “Lena just mentioned you two were getting on during the flight over here and Angela suddenly _volunteered_ to accompany me. ”

  
“Am I overstepping on something?” Lúcio asked and turned his bright eyes on Genji. The ninja could not recall the last time Angela had looked at him like that, thought he could remember plenty of times she had at Fareeha. His heart ached as he thought on Fareeha, always the one Angela seemed to choose, to laugh with, to smile at warmly. Lúcio was offering that to him now with no competition, no need to constantly prove himself. It might only be a taste, a day before they parted ways, but he would be a fool not to take it. He couldn’t let Angela stand in the way of his happiness any longer, it was time to stop letting her lead him on.

  
“I was interested in Angela, for a long time, but she never returned my affections,” Genji said carefully. There was a moment of silence and he looked nervously up at Lúcio.

  
“I like how honest you are,” the DJ said squeezing his hand, “We all have baggage and too many people try to hide it.”

  
The cyborg chuckled nervously.

  
“You may change your tune when you hear all of my baggage?”

  
“Change my tune?” Lúcio grinned. “Did you just make a musician joke?”

  
“I can’t get over how adorable you too are together!” Both men turned, suddenly remembering that Hana was with them.

  
“Um, you are not joining us, are you?” Genji asked.

  
“Oh me? No, no. Heading to pick up Dae Hyun from the airport, he is really excited I am actually taking him to one of the ‘spectacular’ events I attend all the time,” she answered with a small smile.

  
“Boyfriend?” Lúcio asked, nudging her in the ribs.

  
“Great friend… maybe someday we’ll both have the guts to make it something more,” she answered as the elevator doors opened and she stepped outside.

“Later boys, enjoy your date.”

  
Lúcio and Genji left the elevator too, heading for the dining room.

  
“I like Hana,” Lúcio commented as they moved out onto the terrace and picked a table at the far end so they had the privacy of a small garden on one side.

Lúcio pulled his chair close so he was sitting right up against Genji.

  
“She is nice. I never realized, she always has her head in one of her games at the Watchpoint.”

  
“She’s lonely. She might be a soldier, but she is far from home and those she loves. I bet her government puts a lot of pressure on her too.”

  
Genji blinked at this insight. He never considered any of it, hadn’t thought much on the MEKA pilot at all if he was honest with himself.

  
“You have surprising insights into people,” Genji told Lúcio who laughed.

  
“I just try to see people for who they are. We are not that different as human beings or omnics when you get right down to it,” Lúcio answered.

  
“What do you see when you look at me then?” Genji asked intrigued.

  
“A man in a unique position to understand both sides of the omnic conflict, while feeling he doesn’t belong on either,” Lúcio answered and Genji could not hide his disappointment, the DJ only saw him as a cyborg curiosity after all, but Lúcio was not finished. “I see a man who’s been through a lot of darkness, but still chooses the light. Somebody with the skills and power to become anything he wants, and he is choosing to do what is right, by joining Overwatch and by having breakfast with a goofy musician who might just be a little too enamored by him.”

  
At this Genji looked down blushing as he laughed. Then he looked back up, his eyes locking on Lúcio’s.

  
“A freedom fighter,” he corrected, reaching out to take Lúcio’s hand again.  
Lúcio smiled widely and squeezed the hand.

  
“Yeah, that too.”

  
After a waiter had come to take their order, Genji questioned the DJ on his work against Vishkar and supporting human rights in Brasil. The more tales he told, the more enraptured the cyborg became.

  
“I can’t believe I was unaware of all the important work you’ve been doing,” he said shaking his head amazement.  
“Well, I’m only telling the good parts, trying to get you to like me,” Lúcio said with a wink. “Because I sure like you Genji and I’d like to give it a shot between us.”

  
The cyborg’s eyes widen in surprise. Lúcio was nothing if not direct and, if he was honest with himself, it was extremely attractive, but was the DJ just interested because Genji himself was a novelty?

  
“You could have a hundred other people better than me, why me?” he asked skeptically.

  
“They say the eyes are a window to the soul,” Lúcio said, sliding his hand behind Genji’s neck, his fingers running over the soft skin there, “I see your soul, Genji Shimada.”

  
Genji could not stop himself as he leaned forward. He brushed his lips against the musicians and the sparks of desire had them both deepening the kiss. Instinct and yearning had him pulling Lúcio into his lap, the DJ roughly fisting a handful of Genji’s hair as they kissed and kissed until they were both breathless.

  
“Uh-hm,” their waiter cleared his throat uncomfortably behind them and the two parted, both blushing and giggling nervously. ”I am sorry to interrupted, sirs, but your breakfast is ready.”

  
Lúcio slid back into his seat and the two remained silent until the waiter had left their food and departed.

  
“That was, incredible. I didn’t even think I could even feel a kiss like that anymore,” Genji admitted as he touched his lips. He felt on fire.

  
“I am up for exploring everything you can and can’t experience. I want to give this fire between us time to blaze.”

  
Genji nodded carefully, lacing his finger with Lúcio’s. It was all moving so fast, but then that was one of Lúcio’s talents, wasn’t it? Moving so fast he could defy gravity. Maybe he could teach a hurt sparrow to fly too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MRPM is now on over 30200 hits which is amazing to me. Thank you for everyone reading. You all seem to like Lucio and Genji so there will be a bit more of it and I will interlace them into the main story. Is there any other pairing you are keen on? Except for Mercy and getting what she deserves?


	128. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for editing Lizar

After a breakfast of getting to know one another better through bold questions and light touches, Genji and Lúcio returned to the penthouse suite to get ready for their trip to the stadium to prepare for the show.

  
The cyborg went to the restroom to remove the clothing he was wearing, despite the fact that he was already wearing his armor suit beneath it. Once he was fully equipped for combat and ready to work at the stadium, he picked up the neatly folded set of clothing and knocked on the open door to Lúcio’s room.

  
“Come in, come in. Oh, thank you.” Lúcio accepted the clothes from Genji and tossed them haphazardly into his open suitcase. “I just have a few more things to pack, you can sit on the bed while you wait.” The ninja could not help the face he pulled “What’s the matter?”

  
“My brother, Hanzo, and his fiancé used this suite during an undercover mission recently so… no, just no.”

  
Lúcio laughed and paused to place a kiss on Genji’s cheek as he bustled by with a handful of tangled wires.

  
“You’re adorable,” he said before bustling away to shove the wires into his duffle. “You know they clean everything in these rooms between guests.”

  
“It’s not that, it’s the thought… can we not discuss this?”

  
“It’s cute that this bothers you.”

  
“It bothers him because Hanzo tried to kill him and he used to have a crush on McCree before the cowboy chose his brother over him,” Angela interrupted as she lodged herself into the doorway of the room.

  
Genji turned to Lúcio, but his face showed none of the shock or disgust he’d expected, only curiosity.

  
“Some of that baggage you mentioned?” the DJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
“A bit, but she has facts confused. Jesse didn’t choose Hanzo over me, he was never interested in me as anything but a friend. Unfortunately, it was my anger at him that ruined his reputation and my selfishness that nearly destroyed their happiness. Hanzo and Jesse love each other, and I have come to respect that and wish them only the best.”

  
“Good on you,” Lúcio replied, zipping up the duffle and tossing it onto bed.

  
Angela narrowed her eyes at Genji before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

  
“Man, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Lúcio said with a whistle.

  
“She doesn’t like to be corrected.”

  
“It seems you’ve made some bad choices in your crushes,” Lúcio said as he cozied up to Genji, wrapping his arms around the ninja’s waist.

  
“It’s true,” Genji said, rubbing a dreadlock between his fingers, “but I think I’ve finally got it right with this crush.”

  
“Are you saying you have a crush on me?” Lúcio teased.

  
“I do,” Genji murmured as he leaned in for a slow kiss.

They left for the stadium with a sour Mercy in tow who glared a hole in Genji’s head when Lúcio took the cyborg’s hand in the car. Unashamed, Genji leaned into Lúcio. He couldn’t feel much through his armor but just knowing he was pressing against the DJ was enough.

  
Since meeting Lúcio, it had become obvious how Angela’s halo had lost its shine.

  
Brigitte, Reinhardt, Efi and Orisa met them at the stadium and after that it was down to business. Genji took a protective sideline as Lúcio got ready, having gained a newfound appreciation for the importance of his bodyguard assignment.

Hana and her friend arrived with her mech and the bustle on stage increased.   
Lúcio and Genji didn’t get much time alone, but their stolen moments were enough to keep the cyborg flying on a high. Lúcio would wave or wink at Genji as he worked and take breaks to make sure Genji was still happy. The cyborg only smiled and told the DJ he was there to worry about the musician’s safety, not the other way around.

As evening drew closer they all gathered for a quick dinner from the catering table, Lúcio sitting close to Genji, their knees touching. Mercy watched them with the same pout Genji had always found appealing, but now it seemed childish.

  
“Don’t you think they are cute together, Dae Hyun? It’s so romantic the whole bodyguard and artist vibe,” Hana asked, nudging her friend.

  
“Yeah, romantic,” the young man said, staring blatantly at Genji. “Is he human? Does that armor come off?”

  
“Dae Hyun, that’s rude,” Hana said shoving at his shoulder.

  
“I am actually interested your design as well, Mister Genji’s,” Efi cut in, forcing the cyborg to acknowledge the conversation. ”You still have some biological organs, correct? Do your biomechanical components work like the omnics do? Self contained units that interlock to create a functioning system that keeps your organs active?” Genji blinked; he didn’t understand half of what she was asking.

  
He could see Mercy rolling her eyes at his obvious ignorance and he was suddenly angry at her for making him feel stupid.

“Genji’s body was badly damaged. Some of his vital organs were beyond repair, his legs were destroyed, his arm too. He had severe spinal injuries and would not have been healed by conventional medicine. I rebuilt his internal structures, keeping the biological components intact as far as I could,” Angela answered smugly. “I saved Genji’s life.”

  
“With papa’s engineering skills in crafting biomechanical components,” Brigitte commented.

  
“Well yes,” Angela said with a frown.

  
“And Overwatch’s resources and other medical staff,” Brigitte continued.

  
“It was a team effort,” Genji agreed, “and I am grateful to be alive.”

  
“So how much is human and how much is machine?” Efi asked with the impatience of those learning something new and fascinating.

  
“It is hard to say,” Angela continued, “the biomechanical components make up roughly 45% of Genji’s body, but it can be argued that Genji is a 100% dependant on them. His lungs, for example, have been completely replaced while his heart remains untouched. His spine has been encased with biomechanical components but his digestive tract has only been replaced where needed. It is a delicate balance.”

  
Genji shifted in his seat uncomfortably as the doctor rattled off his construction like the science project he apparently was in her eyes.

  
“So is the outer armor removable?” Efi probed.

  
“Hey, hey, hey!” Lúcio interrupted. “I know Genji is a wonder to behold, but maybe we should give the man a little privacy. So Efi… have you given any thought to duplicating Orisa and expanding your protection program to areas outside of Numbani?”

  
Efi was easily distracted by the question and began rattling away on the subject. Lúcio kept his eyes on the girl, but his hand slid into Genji’s and held it.

There was hardly any time left for Genji to talk to Lúcio after that. Soon the stadium started to fill with concert goers as day light faded fast. Just because they didn’t talk didn’t mean that the musician was ever out of his line of sight. It was the ninja’s job to protect Lúcio and he was taking it very seriously. That’s why when Lúcio went to his dressing room the cyborg followed.

  
“Quite the crowd,” Genji commented as he closed the door, only for Lúcio to press up against him, kissing the cyborg deeply. Genji returned the kiss, running his hands down the musician’s sides.

  
“You are so intense,” Genji smiled as he broke the kiss.

  
“I don’t do things by half measures. Only strong beats and rhythms you can get lost in.”

  
“I don’t think I mind getting lost in your beats,” Genji admitted, his hands still on the DJ.

  
“Is that so?” Lúcio asked, taking a step backward so he could gage the cyborg’s reaction. “Then what would you say if I told you I’d decided to join Overwatch? Keep fighting for the people and spend a lot more time with you.”

  
Genji’s eyes went wide as he realized what the musician was saying. Rushing forward, he took Lúcio into his arms for another long, deep kiss. His body pulsed with the excitement of a promised future. When their mouths finally separated, he breathed heavily into the DJ’s ear.

  
“It does.”

  
“It does?” Lúcio asked unsurely.

  
“The armor. It does come off.”

The show was going amazingly well. Lúcio and D.Va had the crowd cheering from start to finish and Genji found himself truly happy for the first time in memory.

  
“This song is for all those special someones out there, those next to you or far away or backstage…” Lúcio called and the crowd roared.

  
“I am beginning to see the appeal of his music,” Angela said behind Genji, her hands pressing low on his back as she went to wrap her arms around him. Genji froze as she twisted around him, dancing to the music while touching him. This was more than he had ever wanted from the doctor and it felt wrong.

  
“Angela…” he began, then looking at Lúcio he stilled the motions by taking her by the shoulders. “Angela, please stop. Lúcio and I.”

  
“Ah, yes, Lúcio. He is interested in you, yes? Isn’t it a little fast? He doesn’t know you, doesn’t know what is under your armor, how you tried to ruin McCree, how much you hate your brother. Will he really be interested when he finds out all of that? Or are you just a convenient distraction while on tour here?” she asked pressing forward, but Genji held her at bay.

  
“I am willing to find out. At least he is giving me a fair chance, not stringing me along while flirting with another.”

  
“I don’t understand why that bothers you Genji,” she pouted, “I can love both of you.”

  
“I don’t want an unequal share in a relationship Angela,” Genji snapped. “I want what Hanzo and Jesse have.”

  
“You are just still hung up on the cowboy.”

  
“No I am not. They look at each other like there is no one else in the world. I want that. To see the person I am with smile and the world dim to nothing else.”  
Angela crossed her arms and sighed as if she was dealing with an exasperating child.

  
“That is not how the world works. Sex, affection, it is all just chemicals in your brain driving you to breed. Why romanticize it?”

  
“Because it makes the world worth living in. Do you even hear the hope in Lúcio’s music, the promise that the future can be bright?”

  
Angela tilted her head listening.

  
“I hear a tempo and pretty words.”

  
Genji sighed defeated. How had he never seen just how cold Mercy was, how clinical, how soulless? Maybe he wasn’t as much machine as he had once thought.

  
“I am sorry, Angela, but it is over between us, not that there was anything there… You always wanted Fareeha, you slept with her and I was a fool waiting my turn, hoping that maybe one day… but I was just lying to myself. I see that now. Please do not interfere with what I am exploring with Lúcio now and I will let you and Fareeha be happy together too,” he said as he left her standing there to join Brigitte and Reinhardt closer to the stage.

  
“Everything alright Genji?” Reinhardt asked.

  
“Yeah, the future is looking bright,” the ninja answered as he watched Lúcio do a handstand and end the number.

  
“Angela looks pissed,” Brigitte commented, looking over her shoulder.

  
“She will get over it, I am no longer going to let her string me along, even if things with Lúcio don’t work out.”

  
“Good for you,” Brigitte said with a smile, patting Genji on the back, “he’s a lot nicer than Angela anyway.”

  
“Brigitte!” Reinhardt scolded.

  
“It’s true,” Genji admitted, looking over at Brigitte who nodded at the sudden comradely. “I should have told you earlier, but Mei is feeling lost without you. Maybe we can ask Ana if we could rotate the team here.”

  
“I would like that, thank you Genji. I’ll call her after the show… I have been preoccupied with Efi and how talented she is.”

  
“We all get like that, so focussed that we don’t see what is right in front of us. Now quiet down and enjoy Hana’s antics,” Reinhardt scolded good-heartedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I asked and you guys really seem to like Zarya and Mei together, but my little Brigitte and Mei ship is still making an effort to be something. I do have some ideas though


	129. Chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Lizar, thank you

McCree lay flat on his stomach looking across the bay, focusing Deadeye on any boat that veered in their direction.

  
Hanzo sat hidden from the waterway’s view facing the opposite direction checking over their equipment for the umpteenth time. He took a deep breath.

The island was stifling, even surrounded by water as it was, and all that seemed to be alive outside of the desolate villa were spiders and dust.

  
The scion watched a particularly large spider making its long-legged way over the dry ground to where he was sitting as if to come inspect the intruders.

  
As it neared, he picked up an arrow and jammed the point through the fat dark body before flinging the arachnid into a shrub and wiping down the arrow.

  
“She’s not coming,” the cowboy muttered, having turned to watch the archer’s busy work.

  
“She’s coming, Athena and I have been watching her for weeks,” Hanzo answered back, again reviewing the already memorized placement of arrows in his quiver.

  
“Everything’s ready, beautiful,” McCree assured him. “I mean, look how good you’ve got Peacemaker lookin’.”

  
“If you took proper care of Peacekeeper, she would always look that good.”

  
“Hey, I take as good care of Peacekeeper as I do of you,” McCree murmured, cupping and squeezing Hanzo’s ass.

  
“Focus on the mission, unless you forgot my promise.”

  
“Oh, I am going to hold you to it, slow and sensual,” McCree grinned, turning back to the bay.

  
They had been waiting for hours, but they remained waiting for hours more, to the point where even Hanzo’s assurance began to fade, having long ago completed his checks to the point of abandonment. The scion was about to admit defeat when McCree tapped his thigh.

  
“The spider is entering the web,” the cowboy whispered and they each picked up their weapons, slipping from their hiding spot and into the ambushing locations they had planned.

  
Widowmaker docked her small, crewless craft with the nonchalant confidence of a woman in her element. She stepped from her boat, half-heartedly looking around her jetty as she always did. Hanzo and McCree had been careful not to disturb a single stone, nothing to put their target on alert. She swung her riffle’s bag over her shoulder and held her traveler’s bag in the other hand as she moved toward the villa.

  
Hanzo watched her carefully from his hiding spot. She had the constant alertness of a trained assassin, but here, on her isolated island, she allowed her guard to relax slightly.

  
He knew her history, how dangerous she was, had experienced it first hand and yet there was something tragic about her, a puppet of Doomfist. Akande wanted him as one as well.

  
He watched her walk towards her front door, watched McCree step from his cover as she passed him, watched her flick her bag to draw her riffle.

  
Hanzo didn’t consciously aim as he let an arrow fly, pinning the riffle bag to the ground before she could draw the weapon.

  
Widow cursed as she flung her travel bag at McCree before barely dodging Hanzo’s next shot. She took hold of the rifle bag before extending her wrist and grappling to a higher position, freeing the bag.

  
McCree fired and missed three shots as she flew through the air, but the fourth imbedded a bullet in her leg and she grunted in pain as she landed on a high balcony.

  
Meanwhile, Hanzo was moving, drawing and peppering her with arrows as she crouched, returning rapid fire that drove him to cover.

  
McCree was still firing but she pined them both down.

  
“You can’t keep this up forever,” McCree called from where he leaned behind a pillar, casually loading his gun.

  
He was answered by a smoke bomb that drove him from his cover coughing. She threw another smoke bomb, this time at Hanzo, driving him to McCree.

  
They grouped together behind the crumbling remnants of an ancient wall.Above them, Widowmaker stood boldly, blood dripping down her leg and her rifle aimed at their cover.

  
“Give up Doomfist’s location and we won’t kill you,” Hanzo called drawing an angry look from the cowboy.

  
She laughed in response.

  
“Even if you miscreants managed to kill me, I’d take one of you with me. Which one wants to live alone?” she asked cruelly, moving her aim from one end of the wall to the other.

  
“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Hanzo continued, “you could be free of Talon.”  
“I think not,” she mused. “Talon is much more efficient at eliminating traitors than Overwatch is.”

  
“We could protect you.”

  
“You can’t even protect yourself. How long before he takes you? How long will you fight? Struggle? You should have let me end your life before he got his hands on you.”

  
Hanzo stopped dead in his tracks, leaning out to look up at Widowmaker, had she, in her own twisted way, tried to save him from Doomfist?

  
McCree pulled him back as a sniper shot moved through the space his head had been a moment before.

  
“You trying to get yourself killed?” he shouted as he fired blindly over the wall.  
“No,” Hanzo answered, but he wasn’t sure.

  
“Climb up and take her down while I distract her,” McCree growled as he ducked out of cover and fired as he ran.

  
Hanzo bolted forward, only to have her grapple over his head onto the pillar McCree had been hiding behind.

  
“She’s heading for the boat,” he called as he turned around and dashed after her.  
“Then stop her,” McCree yelled even as Hanzo started climbing.

  
The archer only realized his error when he reached the top and came face to face with her rifle barrel.

  
“I will release you from Akande’s enslavement,” she said as her finger tightened on the trigger, only for red to explode from her own chest as McCree’s shot hit, his eye growing red.

  
She fell, even as Hanzo pulled himself onto the top of the pillar, her body landing hard on the paving stones below.

Hanzo dropped down more slowly, joined by the cowboy holstering his gun.

  
“Where is Akande hiding?” McCree asked as Hanzo knelt down to examine Widowmaker. She was not long for the world, even without the fall, McCree’s shot would soon be fatal.

  
She tried to laugh again, but ended up only coughing blood.

  
“You are very bad at negotiations. There is nothing left for me to gain.”

  
“What about freedom?” Hanzo asked softly, taking her hand. “We are giving you freedom from Talon, give us something in return.”

  
Widowmaker’s brow creased with uncertainty as she eyed Hanzo.

  
“I want you dead,” her voiced cracked.

  
“Do you really?” Hanzo asked softly.

“Talon has lost its power over you. I want to stop Akande, from hurting anyone ever again and I need your help to do that.”

  
“Another Doomfist will just take his place,” she choked, fighting to focus her thoughts as the blood supply her mind needed slowly puddled on the cobblestones beneath her.

  
“Perhaps,” Hanzo admitted, “but then we will just have to stop him as well.”

  
The sniper’s eyes tried to focus on him. After a few moments of deliberation, her lips began to move.

  
“Sombra. Castillo,” she breathed and then stopped so forever.

  
Hanzo closed her eyes gently and turned away as McCree took out his communicator and started recording. He had always found this part of being a bounty hunter distasteful, recording the dead for proof.

  
When McCree was done he slipped an arm around Hanzo’s waist.

  
“Want to talk about it?” McCree asked.

  
“Was she really deserving of death? A puppet controlled by Talon?”

  
“She killed hundreds. She almost killed you. That wasn’t Talon, you heard her.”

  
“Is a misguided action from a broken mind really evil?”

  
“I don’t know. All I know is that she was a weapon used to kill or almost kill too many people I knew and cared about. She hurt you. She hurt Ana and I could not let her roam free. She was beyond help. Couldn’t let her live.”

  
But Hanzo still wondered, long after they left the island, if killing her was the right thing to do.


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Lizar as a co creator because let’s face it they work harder on this than I do to iron out my mistakes.

Ana paced behind her daughter waiting for the file Jesse had uploaded. Her adopted son had completed his mission but she was still in the dark about just who the cowboy’s target had been. She could only hope that Hanzo could keep the both of them from doing something foolish.

  
“Mother,” Fareeha sighed, tapping at her console in frustration. The pacing was wearing on her already fragile nerves.

“Am I not allowed to worry? Those boys are getting themselves into trouble.”

“Jesse is good at getting out of trouble and Hanzo is too proper and prepared to let them come to any real harm,” Fareeha soothed.

“The Shimada boy is no match for Jesse’s charms. One smile and he melts and does whatever that foolish boy wants,” Ana sighed leaning against the desk instead of pacing, tapping her foot instead.

“Hanzo has Jesse just as wrapped around his little finger, mother. Has he talked to you about Hanzo? He turns into a dreamy-eyed school boy.”

“I wish you had that dearest, you deserve better,” Ana started but Fareeha slammed her fist down onto the desk.

“We are not discussing my relationship with Angela.”

“It’s not a relationship, you are sharing her, fighting for every scrap of affection you get. A relationship should be devotion from both sides.”

Fareeha stood up, now pacing herself, the truth of her situation weighing heavily on her. Angela had gone after Genji and she was left wondering if it was worth her hurt feelings to pine for the medic.

There was no time to ponder this further as the video file began to play, drawing both women’s attention.

“Fugitive: codename Widowmaker. Collector: Jesse McCree…” the cowboy continued to talk but Ana’s world closed in on her. She stared at the dead woman and the shoes in the shot; they were sneakers, not cowboy boots, but she knew it was him.

“Jesse? What the hell? You went after her? What if were you thinking?” Fareeha was yelling into her communicator but Ana simply took the device from her daughter.

  
“Are you alright, Jesse? And Hanzo?”

  
“Yes, ma’am. Both of us are fine, not even a scratch on either of us,” McCree answered over the comms.

  
“This is what you two where scheming? Attacking Talon agents?”

  
“Yes, ma’am, work our way up to Doomfist.”

  
“By yourselves?”

  
“Can’t drag Overwatch down any further and Akande wants to take Hanzo away from me, can’t let that happen. Not while I’m still alive an’ kicking.”

  
“Be careful and check in often. Come home safe, Jesse.”

  
“Of course… Mom, thanks.” 

Ana smiled as she handed her daughter back her communicator.

“Mother, you can’t condone this,” Fareeha said incredulously.

“Jesse will do this with or without my approval, but I don’t want him to feel like he has to hide it from us. They will fail without our support. I hope you will support your brother, Fareeha,” Ana said sternly.

“Of course I will, Mom,” she sighed, “I’ll get on it now and make sure they get out of Paris safely. I will lead the support team myself.”

“Thank you, dearest.”

 

Ana slid in next to Reinhardt in the cafeteria where he was seated with Jack and Torbjörn. 

“Hard day?” the large German asked as he slid his beer across to her which she gratefully sipped.

“Jesse and Hanzo took down Amélie Lacroix and uploaded their kill to the bounty hunter network. They have single handedly both pissed off Talon and made enough to run our operation for a year,” she said, covering her lost eye with her hand as if it pained her. She was proud and worried at the same time.

“Shimada did mark her as his first target if he ever went after Talon. This should not be a surprise,” Jack answered as he took a drink himself, “but I thought he was just talk at the time.”

“We should have taken him seriously,” Torbjörn gruffed, “He isn’t the joking type and he has focused Jesse into a driven and efficient leader.”

  
“We need to support them, if they are hitting key members of Talon we can push them politically and out in the open,” Jack murmured, “They are giving us a great opportunity.”

  
“And meanwhile I worry myself to death as my son puts his fiancé and himself in danger while Overwatch keeps its hands clean. This is what happened to Gabriel,” she glowered at Jack before draining Reinhardt’s beer.

  
“McCree chose this,” Jack argued.

  
“Did he? And what would you have him do? He is a wanted man, the leader of Talon will take his lover from him when given the chance and the weight of doing better than we did by Overwatch rests on his shoulders,” Ana asked bitterly.

  
“He and Hanzo have my support, they are doing what we cannot for the good of all of us,” Reinhardt interjected as he placed another beer in front of himself and Ana from the cooler box beside him. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she patted his hand.

  
“Thank you, Reinhardt,” she said with a small smile.

  
“Jesse knows what he is doing, he did learn from the best,” Jack said softly, “I know I am hard on him, I just wanted him to be better than Gabriel.”

  
“He is better than Gabriel, that apple fell far from the tree,” Torbjörn grumbled.

  
“I still think he needs to know,” Reinhardt said seriously. “He will find out if he keeps going after Talon, someone will use it against him.”

  
“We can’t tell him now, he’ll lose his focus,” Torbjörn argued.

  
“We should have told him from the beginning. It would have saved him so much heartache,” Ana said angrily, downing her beer.

  
“Gabriel asked us not to,” Jack said, slamming his empty bottle down on the table after Ana.

  
“It wasn’t right,” Ana insisted.

  
“It wasn’t. It isn’t to keep quiet, but Torb is right, we can’t ruin his focus now and this will break him,” Jack sighed.

  
The group sat quietly for a moment each nursing a drink. Reinhardt put an arm around Ana’s shoulders and she leaned into the comfort he offered.

  
Jack and Torbjörn excused themselves shortly after, leaving Ana and Reinhardt to sit pressed together. Both had opened another beer but only a sip or two had been drank. Ana was deep in thought and the German knew her well enough to let her think until she was ready to speak.

  
“He called me mom today. Apart form the time he had that terrible fever when he was younger he has never called me that.”

  
“We all know you are his mom though. He has never had to say it for it to be true,” Reinhardt murmured as he ran his fingers up and down Ana’s arm.

  
“I worry about him, he’s not a child, I sometimes doubt he ever was with those determined eyes of his, but the world is dangerous and he is right in the thick of it, as always.”

  
“Liebe, Jesse knows what he is doing. He has someone worth fighting for on his side and he will not fail because of this. He will do even better if he knows we have faith in him and support him and he knows you love him as your own and he loves you like a mother.”

e  
She smiled sadly at Reinhardt, standing to kiss the German on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a proper kiss.

“You always know what to say,” Ana said, resting her head against Reinhardt’s bulky forearm. “Let’s go to bed, hubun.”

“Now who knows just what to say,” Reinhardt teased as he swiped Ana off her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the missed update. Lizar was visiting family.
> 
> So I finally got Hanzo pop, yay. He and the cowboy are living happily on the garbage pile that is my desk at the moment.
> 
> Also yay new McCree Halloween skin, though Van Helsing skin is still my favorite


	131. Chapter 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit by Lizar, thank you and yeah, a meant it, a whole case of beer

It was late, and both men should have been weary from the fight and day of being on edge, waiting for their pray.

Instead, a pleasant hum of anticipation hung between them, a promise made by the archer that had been amplified by the adrenalin of battle.

Hustling through the crowded city, dinner was street food at a vendor too busy to read the faces of those he served, which was enjoyed close enough to a screen that they could catch snippets of the news.

McCree’s timing at sending the bounty had been perfect, just as the concert started in Numbani the toes of his shoes and then his face made an appearance in a bounty kill in Paris. Already there was speculation, police lines drawn, and man hunts being conducted, but it was a big city and at the moment they both had something on their minds other than getting through the barricades.

 

McCree checked the incoming notification on his comm.

“Time to hunker down, Athena has sent through the location of a safe hotel for the night. Very discreet, the omnic at the front desk won’t ask questions.”

 

The cowboy led Hanzo into the room, inspecting it as he always did while Hanzo secured the room by pushing the heavy chest of drawers in front of the door and the dresser in front of the window. The bed he left in touched, being safely positioned against the en suite bathroom’s wall.

Hanzo was looking around the room for anything else that could make McCree feel uncomfortable, when he suddenly felt the cowboy’s breath on the back of his neck, arms snaking around his torso. The anticipation instantly began to manifest in a heat flowing through Hanzo’s veins. He twisted in the gunslinger’s arms, so they were face to face.

“Let’s wash first,” Hanzo said, his fingers moving to the button on McCree’s pants. With slow purposeful moves, he undressed the cowboy then, stepping back to provide a better view, peeled the clothing off his own body. The cowboy moved under the warm spray of water and the scion joined him, pressing his body against the gunslinger’s back, enjoying the contrast between the steaming skin and the chilly air.

Stepping back, Hanzo poured scented body wash onto a cloth before starting to wash at the nape of Jesse’s neck. He slowly soaped up the gunslinger all the way down to his ankles, lingering longer than he needed on his ass before prompting McCree to turn.

The archer made his way up McCree’s legs, skipping his genitals with a cheeky wink before spending some time on his chest before moving to his arms and fingers.

“You missed a spot, darlin’,” the cowboy teased. His arousal was only a curiosity for the moment but Hanzo could feel the thrill of being desired run down his spine.

“Hair first and then the naughty bits,” the archer teased back before pouring shampoo into his hand. He lathered up the cowboy’s hair before rinsing off the suds and adding conditioner before rinsing a final time.

He combed his fingers through the wet hair, pleased that McCree’s shaggy appearance was resurfacing after their Numbani makeovers. His own hair was gaining length as well.

He reached for the cloth again and when the cowboy turned to face him he gently took McCree in hand washing his balls with a gentle roll of his fingers before focusing on the gunslinger’s shaft.

McCree’s arousal was no longer just a passing curiosity, he was starting to get its undivided attention. The archer’s fingers stayed loose and slow as they repeatedly traversed the length of the smooth skin. McCree moaned until he pulled Hanzo’s head to his and kissed him deeply, needing to share intimacy with the man bringing him such pleasure. The cowboy’s breath hitched up and his lips fell from the kiss as Hanzo gave him a few hard tugs that were purely for his own amusement.

“I am getting clean as well,” Hanzo said, releasing McCree, “Go dry off and I will be right there.

“Is that your game? Torture? I surrender, beautiful,” McCree teased back as he stepped out of the shower.

 After washing, Hanzo took his time drying himself off and making sure his hair was perfect. He knew the cowboy could be impatient but he planned on drawing this out, loving McCree before making love. He wanted to remind McCree how much better sex was when both parties were completely and consensually into it.

Stepping into the room naked he could not help the twitch that brought him to semi hardness.

McCree had crawled onto the bed and had positioned himself with his legs apart, giving Hanzo a show of his lean body and huge cock as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom.

“Howdy,” McCree grinned. “Ready to fuck me?”

“Patience is a virtue, aisuru,” Hanzo said deviously.

“I have been patient, kireina, and now I want your cock in me.”

Hanzo smiled at the cowboy saying his pet name in his native tongue.

“You have been practicing,” he commented as he crawled over the cowboy, pressing their shower warmed skin together.

“No point in knowing a language if I can’t tell you how beautiful you are in it,” the gunslinger purred before Hanzo cut him off with a deep kiss.

Trailing his lip through McCree’s beard and down his neck, Hanzo sucked a mark into the skin above the cowboy’s collar bone before continuing down, nipping and kissing the cowboy’s heated skin.

He latched onto a nipple, bringing the bud erect as he fingered its twin into a similar state before pulling back and ghosting a breath over the damp flesh. It had the effect of McCree shivering beneath him before Hanzo took the flesh around the other nipple into his mouth and bit as the cowboy had done so many times to him.

The effect it had on McCree was surprising, a loud gasping breath as his fingers dug into the mattress, grasping for stability in his spinning world.

“Someone is sensitive,” the archer commented as he lapped at the bite mark.

“Fuck, so good,” McCree breathed as Hanzo traveled down his flat stomach towards his very erect prize.

Kissing the head of the cowboy’s already weeping cock he nuzzled down the shaft to run his tongue over the heavy balls below, the huge member twitching neglected as he teased the hot flesh.

“I want you to fuck me,” McCree earns, but Hanzo lifts his head, shushing the cowboy while holding his gaze as he runs two fingers below the purpling head before gripping firmly. He counts to ten in his head before running his fingers down to the base before releasing.

“Not yet,” he says slowly and he can see McCree gulp.

“You going to torture me?” the cowboy manages after a few breaths.

“No, just want to enjoy you for as long as possible. You always take care of me, lavish me in affection but for yourself you always just allow for what you need. I want to show you the same care and attention you show me.”

“Beautiful, you don’t have to do that,” McCree began but he was silenced as Hanzo gently ran a finger down the seam of his balls.

“Oh, I _want_ to do that,” Hanzo murmured as his fingers slid lower to trace McCree’s hole. “Jesse, as much as I cherish your soul, nothing makes me hotter than pleasuring this gorgeous body of yours. Now turn over so I can get a better view of your ass.”

Hanzo slid off of McCree, who flashed a wicked smile of anticipation before turning to all fours. The scion knelt behind him, kneading at the firm muscles of the cowboy’s ass while eyeing what laid before him.

  
“I could stare at you all day,” he moaned, giving his own member a squeeze while he took in the view of his lover.

  
Leaning in, Hanzo bit lightly at the muscle he had been rubbing before allowing his tongue to run patterns across the cowboy’s ass, inching slowly closer to his prize while McCree moaned in pleasure.

When Hanzo finally flitted his tongue over McCree’s opening, the cowboy’s knees buckled, and he called out much louder than intended.

“Oh, fuck, Hanzo! I’ve never ah!” the cowboy became inarticulate as Hanzo moved his tongue in small circles around the opening, pressing at it with increased pressure.

As his tongue played, Hanzo’s hand reached between the cowboy’s legs, grasping the weeping cock which he began to rub in rhythm with his mouth.

McCree was barely able to hold himself up, the pleasure so intense. He sunk his front to his elbows and buried his face in a pillow, attempting to muffle his moans.

“No, stop!” McCree suddenly shouted as he pulled himself away from Hanzo’s touch.

“What’s wrong?” the scion asked with a worried tone.

“I…I don’t want to” the cowboy panted, “I don’t want to come without your cock in me.”

Hanzo smiled.

“Give me a minute,” McCree said, still panting from the pleasure he’d endured.

“Mark me while we wait,” Hanzo purred as he crawled back up to rest beside the cowboy, cupping a hand under one of his pecs.

The gunslinger didn’t need another invitation as he wrapped his lips around the offered nipple. The archer didn’t expect the teeth grazing over him and he was lost in the ecstasy of McCree’s pent up desire, the bite lingering on the line between pleasure and pain.

McCree released the nipple and bit at his own lip.

“Now fuck me, beautiful.”

Hanzo gently opened up McCree’s wet hole, getting close but never really touching his prostate. When the gunslinger’s squirming to be touched became too much Hanzo deemed him ready.

Taking a breath, he ran a lubed hand over his own hungry cock before sliding it into the eager body below him.

McCree tensed, his hand reaching for his purple and weeping cock to grip himself below the head just as Hanzo had done earlier.

The scion stilled, letting the cowboy adjust until he nodded and Hanzo seated himself completely.

Their lips met as Hanzo rolled his hips hard against the cowboy, taking his member in hand as he set a hard pace. The scion has planned for slow and sensual until the end, but they both needed a bit of hard, passionate lust right now.

McCree mewled beneath the archer as he slid in and out of him pausing deeply inside before pulling out slowly and pushing in hard, stroking the gunslinger in a similar manner.

“Gonna fuckin’ cum,” McCree cried out as he wrapped his legs tightly around Hanzo to keep him inside completely as he covered his stomach in a strong pulse of his cock.

A few quick deep thrusts from Hanzo into the cowboy’s pulsing passage was all that he needed to push him over the edge as well.

“Fuck, shit, I forgot you wore a condom last time,” the gunslinger moaned as he released another rope of cum over himself.

 “Did you enjoy it?” Hanzo asked nervously. He had been so sure while he had been making love to McCree but now…

“Are you kidding? Fuck me, Hanzo, that was the best sex I have ever had. If my legs weren’t so weak I’d drop to my knees in worship.”

Dropping his legs from Hanzo’s middle he pulled the scion on top of him, kissing him deeply.

“I love you,” McCree murmured into Hanzo’s hair as they laid together in complete bliss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a long time coming *deadpan stare daring anyone to say anthing about my pun*
> 
> Anyway I am having a busy October. Halloween Terror asside (need more loot boxes need pharah skin) i am doing inktober and drawtober because i am an overachiver. I am packing to move on the 1st. i am doing this fic and another called wolf and dragon and i am planning for Nanowrimo so if this could count for kinktober and we all just silently accept it that will be great... oh and the day job but really lets not discuss that.
> 
> So yeah busy, but will try to keep the chapters coming, even if they don't post on a particular day


	132. Chapter 132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit by Lizar, thank you

“I’m still open for business if you are up for another round,” McCree greeted Hanzo when he opened his eyes some time later.

  
Hanzo ran a hand over his eyes, sighing deeply.

  
“Why are you so crude about these things?” he muttered.

  
“You like it,” McCree grinned, gently running a finger down to Hanzo’s bellybutton.

  
“Perhaps,” Hanzo admitted as he turned to kiss the cowboy, his own hand reaching for the gunslinger’s member, “since you do inspire me to try things I never dreamed of before I met you.”

  
“Like earlier? The way your tongue teased me, Christ, and I never realized what an obscene turn on it is to feel your cum inside of me.”

  
“I…” Hanzo began, blushing but McCree threw a leg over his waist and saddled him in one quick motion.

  
“Nuhhu, I can see you turning bashful and backing out. I’m still hot from just the memory of earlier, now let this cowboy ride you quick and dirty.”

  
“Jesse…”

  
“I’m horny and I can feel you poking me from behind. Either you let me fuck myself on your cock, something we both will enjoy, or I might just have to give you a show,” McCree moaned as he took his own member in hand and stroked himself, keeping his eyes locked with Hanzo’s.

  
“I need to cum, quick and hard. Do you wanna be the one to make me cum, beautiful?” the gunslinger growled as he slowly leaned down, took Hanzo’s lip between his teeth and bit down before kissing him properly.

”Yes,” Hanzo wrapped his arms around the cowboy’s middle, revved up by the cowboy’s words his fingers searched out McCree’s hole.

  
The cowboy lifted himself to give Hanzo access and the archer delved his fingers in deeper. McCree, as he so crudely put it, was still open and ready for him, but regardless Hanzo fumbled around for the lube, coating his fingers and returning to the task.

  
“Already open and ready for your cock, beautiful, lube up and let me ride you.” McCree’s breathing was already heavy in anticipation.

  
“Such a filthy mouth you have,” Hanzo moaned as he stroked lube onto himself.

  
“You gonna wash my mouth out or just spank me?” McCree asked waggling his eyebrows as he reached behind him and lined himself up with the scion’s cock.

  
“Fuck,” Hanzo moaned as McCree slid down his shaft in one smooth movement taking him all at once. The gunslinger hardly paused, pulling up until only the head of Hanzo’s member remained inside of him. Reaching up the archer gripped the cowboy’s shaft, working him over with the same breakneck speed he was being shown.

  
“Your cock feels real good inside of me, makes me feel full and hot and like I am about to cum and your hand just pushes me to the edge,” McCree moans as he slams himself back down.

  
“’Specially when you slide against my spot, it’s like your cock was just made to make me cum,” he continued as he pulled up and slammed himself down again, the scion moaning in response.

  
“If I didn’t get a huge boner just thinking about how wide I split you open with my cock, how you take my monster cock and just suck it inside of you, how you hold and squeeze me as you cum, I might bottom forever.” The cowboy added a twist to his hips and they both moaned as he seated himself again.

  
“I’m not going to last if you carry on running your mouth like that,” Hanzo breathed already feeling his balls tightening.

  
“Good, want to feel you painting my insides, fuck it felt so good last night, never been fucked bareback before. Was it the same for you? Our first time?”

  
“Every time with you,” Hanzo panted, desperate to hold on to some control.

  
“Fill me, darlin’, I want to feel your release inside of me and I am so close, please.” The last word was soft, pulling Hanzo over the edge with its tenderness.

He gripped the cowboy’s thigh and held him down as he released, working his wrist fast and a moment later McCree came as well, a few drops landing on Hanzo’s chest.

  
It felt obscene to watch McCree pulling off of him, a trickle flowing down the inside of his leg as Hanzo’s softening member slipped free.

  
“I wasn’t too intense, was I, beautiful?”

  
“Intense can be fun,” Hanzo admitted as he allowed himself to relax into the pillows, watching the cowboy with half lidded eyes, “as long as we both enjoy it”

  
“I always enjoy it with you, beautiful. It’s fun and we are good together.”

  
“We are, and I love you, but there is so much pressure on you and I don’t want sex to be one of them.” McCree chuckled at this.

  
“Did you want this or did I dirty talk you into it? See it’s easy to start second guessing.”

  
“I am aware. I suppose we do tell each other when we aren’t ready and that’s good enough?”

  
“Simple, ain’t it?” McCree hummed. “I like that we fuck like rabbits. I like that I can say something filthy to you and it gets you riled up... but right now I am filthy and not in a good way, up for a shower with me?”

  
“Always, my love.”


	133. Chapter 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesomely edited by Lizar, as always :)

Brigitte nervously tapped at her communicator as she paced up and down Effie’s workshop, the only illumination the street lights from outside shining in through the high windows.

  
The air was hot, the congestion of the city traffic pressing it down into the ground to make the nights stifling, but this was not the only reason the young engineer was sweating.

  
“Just call her, it’s Mei. You’re friends and she is totally cool and awesome. She won’t be mad that you got distracted and forgot to talk to her like a proper human being,” Brigitte told herself firmly, smashing the fist holding her communicator into her open palm.

  
“Having trouble sleeping?” Orisa asked from behind the engineer and Brigitte nearly jumped a foot in the air. For such a large, heavy omnic, Orisa could be surprisingly sneaky when she wanted to be.

  
“A little,” Brigitte admitted.

  
“Effi too, she was so excited about seeing Lucio on stage today, she was still jumping around and singing his songs until 10 minutes ago, well past her bedtime,” the omnic said with what could only be described as a wide-eyed expression on her features.

  
“It was a special event, I think braking the bedtime rule this once is allowed. Lucio’s concert was something amazing, you can’t blame her for being excited,” Brigitte explained. It had been a month since she came here and she had quickly realized that Orisa was very much still a child, needing thing explained.

  
Sometimes it was tedious, like why Brigitte’s hair was red in the sun but brown inside, or getting her to understand that not everything Reinhardt had told them was a hundred percent true.

  
In some respects she was glad Reinhardt had been called back to base, but she missed him dearly. She had also not gotten completely over her distrust and anger at Overwatch for how they had forced the German into retirement, taking his honor from him, but Jesse McCree was a good enough man and Mei…

  
Reinhardt would have been able to give her advice on Mei.

  
“You are not awake because of the concert?” Orisa asked suspiciously.

  
“No, I… it’s complicated,” Brigitte tried to sidestep but Orisa was curious to a fault.

  
“Is it about Lucio and Genji kissing after the show? I am rather confused about that myself. Was I wrong that both of them are men?”

  
“No,” Brigitte answered with a frown, she had a bad feeling this was going to lead to a conversation she did not want to have, but if she didn’t Orisa will ask Effi and the engineer couldn’t allow that either.

  
“So two men can kiss each other?” the omnic asked, her eyes wide again.

  
“If they both want to, yes. Women too, and men and women. As long as they both agree any two people can kiss.”

  
_Except_ _I_ _am_ _too_ _scared_ _to_ _ask_. Brigitte thought as she squeezed the communicator in her hand.

  
Orisa thought on this for a long moment and then smiled.

  
“That is great! I am glad they can kiss, it would be awkward if they were not allowed. Is there someone you want to kiss?” Again the wide eyed look.

  
“Well, yes. That is why I am still awake,” Brigitte answered. She might as well, she was such a bad liar that Orisa could easy tell and it was not like the omnic knew Mei.

  
“Did the person say no?” the omnic asked full of concern.

  
“No, I haven’t asked yet; I am scared she is going to say no or won’t want to be my friend anymore.”

  
“How will you know if you don’t ask?”

  
“Yeah how will you know if you don’t ask?” Hana mimicked as she led Dae Hyun into the workshop. “Man this place is cool, Effi is so amazing,” Hana continued dreamily.

  
Brigitte could feel herself turning bright red. Great, this was all she needed, Hana, who did know Mei, finding out.

  
“What are you doing here?” she asked, stumbling over several of the words.

  
“Looking for you, we need a place to crash for the night. I am not setting foot into the viper nest the penthouse is. Angela is still camping out and playing third wheel to Lucio and Genji, even after he grew a pair and told her off.

  
“Will Lucio be alright?” Orisa asked worried, tripling in place.

  
“Genji is there to protect him,” Dae Hyun reasured, he seemed just as nervous as Brigitte felt. Of course on top of everything Angela had to go around causing trouble.

  
“Dae Hyun can have my bed and we can share the double, if you don’t mind?” Brigitte offered.

  
“Finally, I am dead on my feet, lead the way,” Hana said with a smile.

  
It didn’t take the trio long to settle into bed, Dae Hyun asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Brigitte still clasped her comms tightly, she was delaying it. She should have called Mei but now she couldn’t; Hana would never let her live it down if she screwed it all up by saying the wrong thing.

  
“You should tell Mei, she is sweet and kind and I am sure she feels the same about you,” Hana said softly.

  
“What if she doesn’t, though? What if instead of feeling the same or just letting me down gently I loose her as a friend? Her friendship means the world to me, I can’t just throw it away because I want more,” Brigitte sighed.

  
“Mei isn’t like that, she won’t push you away,” Hanna comforted, hiding her yawn as best she could. She wanted to support Brigitte but she also was tired and wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep for a week.

  
“I guess not, but I have never told her I like girls. What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

  
“Like Orisa said, how will you ever know if you don’t?”

  
“In the morning then, it’s late,” Brigitte answered, knowing she was delaying, but she was still not convinced.

  
“Mei is a night owl, she probably found a new weather pattern or unique snowfall or something and is dying to tell you about it.” Hana answered, nuzzling into her pillow. She was exhausted and hoped Brigitte would take the hint.

  
“I am the only one that tells her about work. She must be so bored of hearing about how amazing Effi’s work is.”

  
“Then tell her something different.”

  
“I will, soon,” Brigitte promised half heartily. She was still not sure she could.

  
“You better, Mei is a-Mei-zing. If you don’t make your move, someone else might.”

  
And that fear was what kept Brigitte awake until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am exhausted. I have moved and there is a never ending sea of boxes, but I wanted to get a chapter out.
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in buying me a ko-fi, it would really be appreciated. Moving is expensive x(. In return I will draw you a noodle dragon, they are super cute I promise. But don’t feel obligated, really just if you can and want to.
> 
> Thank you to Cook1ez who bought me some kofi already, did even have to ask :)


	134. Chapter 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit by Lizar

“Hi, Zarya.” Mei lifted a hand to give a small wave as she entered the gym. Everything Mei did always felt small. She was soft spoken, had a small smile on her face and tried to be as inoffensive as possible. Struggling with social anxiety, she sometimes felt she’d prefer people forgot she existed altogether.

She had not always been this way. She had made friends with her colleagues, had smiled broadly and laughed along with her friends, but that had been before… she preferred not to think about the Ecopoint. It haunted her enough as it was.

Mei felt even smaller when Zarya rose from the weight bench where she had been seated and stood towering over her and smiling, teeth showing.

“Little Mei, good morning. You sleep well?” the Russian asked cheerily, but to Mei it felt stressful. She missed Brigitte. Brigitte was bright and friendly and had a way of making Mei feel at ease when they talked, but her friend was far away. Hanzo had suggested that Zarya might be a good person to make friends with to stave off her growing loneliness, but Mei was not sure she should be taking the archer’s advice on this. Her attempts at conversation had been anything but calming.

“Well enough, thank you,” she said softly, looking for something to say next without making a fool of herself. “Um… are you training?”

This seemed to be the right thing to say. Zarya lit up, glad for someone to be taking an interest in her passion.

“Yes, but it is rest day, those are only 20kg ,” the Russian said nodding toward the barbells beside her bench.

Mei could feel her eyes growing wide behind her glasses despite trying her best to act casual. She would struggle to lift one of those weights with both arms.

“You are very strong,” Mei said impressed.

“Yes, but is hard work. Like you with science. You do good work, I don’t understand any of it, but is good work. For the environment, yes?”

“Yes. Hopefully my studies will help reverse the damages we have done to the climate and ecosystem.”

They fell into silence and for an awkward moment Mei wasn’t sure if she should stay with Zarya or say goodbye and move onto the elliptical she’d come to use.

“Do you want to watch me lift?” Zarya asked nonchalantly.

“Sure.”

The scientist was used to watching Brigitte lift. They often came to the gym together and she was rather useless as a sparing partner, her ice walls made a terrible mess and never seemed to go where she wanted them when she got nervous. No one liked being frozen either. She guessed she was just no good at fighting.

She sat down on the bench beside Zarya’s, nervous in the silence between them.

“Welcome to the gun show,” Zarya grinned as she picked up a weight and began to do concentrated bicep curls. Mei grinned too, feeling awkwardly around for a topic as she watched the immense muscle move within Zarya’s arm. She knew so little of the Russian.

“I like your hair,” she said lamely, but she did, though she would never have the courage to dye it that bright herself.

“Da? Thank you. It stands out in the field but I like it. Some tell me it is too bright.”

“No, no, it really suites you. You have the personality to pull it off.”

“You mean I am loud.”

“No, sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean that,” Mei apologized but Zarya just laughed.

“It is okay, I am loud. I am large and strong, too. I know who I am. Is not a problem.”

“You are very confident, I wish I was,” Mei said softly.

“You are who you are, don’t apologize. You are smart and kind. Not a lot of Overwatch talks to me because I hate omnics. They forget the destruction, the harm. For them the war is over, but for me and Hana it is still ongoing. I cannot forgive those still killing my people.” Zarya had a faraway look on her face as she spoke, her reps slowing until she put the weight down.

“But you know it’s not all omnics? Just like it’s not all of us fighting?”

“I know, but I cannot make exceptions when they don’t make exceptions about killing children or soldiers.”

“I am sorry, I can understand your reasons.”

“If we could have Overwatch’s peace… no, the cowboy’s peace maybe things can be different,” Zarya said as she picked up her weigh in the other hand.

“Do you believe in Jesse?”

“I do. He has a pretty face and sugar words, but he is smart and he wooed an angry viper, so he is tough too.”

Mei considered this. It was all true. She had blushed the first time she had met McCree, he was so handsome and he was terribly charming, but he had a good head on his shoulders and he really cared about the team and their goals.

“Hanzo is not all that scary when you get to know him,” she answered off hand.

“He is strong and cold, but the cowboy is warming him up.”

“I suppose.”

“Like Brigitte warms you up.”

Mei sputtered at this.

“Brigitte and I are not like Hanzo and Jesse… I mean we aren’t together… not that there is anything wrong with being together… we are just friends,” Mei could feel herself turning beet red.

Zarya put her weight down again and studied Mei for a long uncomfortable moment.

“You like women, yes?”

“Um… yes. I mean I like men too, everyone is… nice,” Mei could kick herself, why was she admitting this.

“And you like Brigitte. I have seen how you look at her, watch her work.” It wasn’t a question.

“Well…” Mei was stuck. She liked Brigitte on many levels. She was stunning and friendly and Mei had imagined leaning into those lips while she watched Brigitte talk, but that didn’t mean it would ever happen.

“If nothing happens, I am interested. You are beautiful and smart,” Zarya said. She walked over to Mei, bent down and kissed the shocked scientist’s forehead before retreating and leaving a flustered Mei by herself.

“I…I..I..,” Mei babbled. She had not expected that at all. She jumped when the door to the weights room opened again, scared Zarya was back again, but into her surprise it was Reinhardt.

“Hallo Mei, long time no see… are you alright?”he asked but Mei jumped up and ran past him. She needed to hide and figure this all out. She needed desperately to talk to Brigitte and this time she didn’t want to hear anything about Effi’s lab at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Mei... except for the hair, I have had bright pink hair, it’s not me


	135. Chapter 135

The concert had ended on a high note for the audience, but for Genji in particular. Lúcio had dashed off stage into his arms, sweaty and high on adrenaline. In the moment their lips met, sparks shot through both their veins, until Lúcio had pulled away, skating backwards, his fingers seeking out Genji’s, pressing their palms together.

“I am gross,” the DJ giggled as Genji pulled him back towards him again.

“You are stunning, full of life,” the ninja corrected as he wrapped him in his arms.

“I smell,” Lúcio laughed, trying to push him off playfully.

“Not to me,” Genji said quietly. Even when he tried to focus on joy his condition was there to constantly remind him that he was no longer a complete human being. Lúcio stopped struggling when he noticed the sadness creeping into Genji’s face.

“Hey, that’s just another perk for me,” he said, nestling against the ninja, “You won’t be offended by my post-concert reek.”

Genji shook the self-doubt from his mind, pressing his smile against the DJ’s hair.

 Lúcio led Genji offstage to his dressing room as they talked excitedly about highlights of the performance while their hands intertwined only to pull apart and come together again.

The door closing behind the cyborg made him very much aware that they were finally alone together as Lúcio undid the snaps of his skates and stepped out of the contraptions, wiggling his toes. His shirt followed before he turned to Genji, tilting his head.

Genji took in the man, slim and fit, sweat glistening on his skin. Genji wanted to touch him, really touch him without his armor in the way. He could imagine himself as he was, young and bold, picking up Lúcio and letting the smaller man wrap his legs around his waist.

It was a useless thought.

“I’m gonna go grab a shower, wait for me?”

“Yes, of course.”

Genji sat uncomfortably in one of the folding chairs, listening to the water pouring down in the shower. He could have been in there with the other man, his brain told him, if he had not been such a stupid asshole in his youth. He could have been whole. He could not allow himself to dwell on what ifs. Zenyatta had taught him that accepting himself for who he was is more important that regrets.

He jumped when a firm knock rattled the door and was even more surprised when he opened it to find Mercy.

“Angela… what are you doing here?” he asked suspiciously.

She turned her large blue eyes on him, blinking slowly.

“The concert is over, I assumed we would be returning to the hotel.”

“Ah Angela, but the night is still young. Don’t you want to have a drink and experience what the city has to offer?” Lúcio asked, walking into the room with nothing but a towel around his waist. The doctor blushed and turned her head.

“Isn’t walking around like that in front of a lady a little inappropriate?” she asked sternly.

“It’s my dressing room and I assume as a medical professional you have seen it all before. Nothing shocking about the human body, right Genji?” Lúcio said good naturedly as he dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of baggy shorts. Angela turned an interesting shade of red while Genji could not help but catch a glimpse. The smack from Angela was worth it.

“Give the man his privacy,” she chided as she dragged Genji out of the room and shut the door behind them to drown out the DJ’s laughter.

“Are you sure he is someone you want to pursue?” she pressed, her anger flaring when Genji nodded.

“Oh yes,” he answered, his mind still on the DJ’s briefly naked form.

Huffing, Angela crossed her arms across her chest.

“Don’t think I am going to just accept this, Genji Shimada. I will not allow you to be dragged down by that man’s scandalous lifestyle. Overwatch will not suffer because of his debauchery and you should not get yourself wrapped up in it,” she lectured. Genji wasn’t listening, instead watching Hana round the corner, giving the two of them one look and turn around. Apparently he was not the only one who did not want to deal with the doctor.

“Why do this, Angela? Can’t you be happy for me? That I can be with someone?”

“You were with someone. I still care and I am willing to forgive your betrayal. When you come to your senses and realize he is using you, I will be there to pick up the pieces.”

Before Genji could retort, Lúcio joined them, stuffing some clothes into the cyborg’s hands.

“We are going out, it’s time for a celebratory drink,” the DJ insisted as he pushed Genji into the dressing room.

“Why are you so angry?” the DJ asked as soon as the door closed behind him. There was only genuine curiosity in his words.

“Genji deserves better,” Angela sneered.

“I’m not hearing that noise.” Lúcio shook his head, his face showing mild amusement, not agitation. “Is it that hard for you to see the truth? Maybe you need more music in your life.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’ll be going along with you tonight.” Angela’s jaw was set, daring Lúcio to challenge her, but the DJ’s smile only broadened.

“Yeah, maybe that will help.”

The rest of the night was a blur to Genji. The DJ had a never ending reserve of energy and it was infectious. They moved from club to club, dancing, drinking and ignoring the doctor sulking in the corner.

Genji felt alive for the first time, his old life seeping into his broken body. He had loved dancing. Sure, he had fooled around back then, but he had not started sneaking out of the compound for the sex. It had been the music pumping through his veins that had lured him, raised him up until his skin was burning and began to yearn for the touch of another.

He felt the same rush, but it was different now, not just because he was older and his body altered. Lúcio was different. His skin didn’t yearn purely for a human touch, but for Lúcio’s touch, only Lúcio’s.

The DJ was much the same, caressing and stealing kisses whenever he could, which was often as their bodies moved in synch. Genji was like a drink of water in the desert and the musician was struggling to get his fill.

Drunk and heady from each other’s company, the couple, with Mercy in sour tow, returned to the suite.

“Finally,” she muttered as she kicked off her shoes and sank down onto the sofa. “Well, say goodnight, I want to sleep for a year,” she said promptly.

Lúcio reached up to Genji, taking his face in his hands.

“I had fun. Next time we leave mom at home and I will show you some other moves,” he said with a wink. He gave the ninja a chastened kiss goodnight and walked into his room.

“Good night, Angela,” he called as he closed the door.

“Hmph,” was her reply as she got up and retired to her own room.

Genji shook his head as he lowered himself onto the sofa that served as his bed. Despite his exhaustion, he was still filled with exhilaration, not from the clubs, but from the company he’d kept.  Lúcio was the most amazing man he’d ever met and separating from him, even to sleep, was already tightening a knot in his gut, but because of Angela...

A realization hit the cyborg. His eyes dashed to the Lúcio’s door, which he saw had been opened a crack.

 

Genji lifted his head up from the pillow, a warmth spreading through his chest and plastering a smile on his face at the dark head resting on his shoulder. Lúcio was pressed against him, warm and comfortable.

The cyborg blinked at the midmorning sun creeping into the room beneath the hotel window’s curtains as visions of the previous night’s clubbing flashed through his mind in a pleasant blur.

After joining the waiting Lúcio in his room, they had fallen asleep sharing secrets, the DJ curious about the armor Genji wore but willing to wait until the ninja was ready to reveal himself.

 _Perhaps_ , Genji thought, _I’ve finally found someone who can know the real me._..


	136. Chapter 136

Brigitte ignored the glare Hana was giving her as they waited for the transport. Instead, she stuffed her communicator deeper into her pocket.

“There is still time for a quick message before Lena gets here,” the MEKA pilot said as she saddled up next to the squire.

“It will be better to have a face to face,” Brigitte insisted, but she didn’t feel confident. Perhaps a message would be better.

“Look at how cute Genji and Lúcio are. Don’t you want that with Mei?” Hana countered. “It won’t happen without telling her.”

Brigitte looked over at their commanders. Angela was glaring daggers at Lúcio while he played with Orisa and Effie. Genji stood to the side but was slowly joining in as Lúcio drew him into the game. They all had large smiles on their faces.

“We are happy as friends, Hana. Like you and Dae Hyun.”

Hana looked sad at these words. She glanced over at where he was by her MEKA, making sure it was secure.

“The thing is, we are not happy as friends. We both want more. I am sure you and Mei want more too,” Hana said sadly as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Brigitte had no words. Did she tell Hana she was sorry? That maybe she should talk to Dae Hyun? She fingered the communicator in her pocket.

“I’ll tell Mei if you tell Dae Hyun,” Sshe blurted out.

“I can’t!” Hana shrieked, drawing everyone’s attention. She turned pink at the sudden attention.

“Spider, I got it,” Brigitte covered. Everyone’s attention but Dae Hyun’s turned from the pair, but the young man joined them, bumping Hana with his shoulder.

“Since when are you scared of spiders Hana?” he teased.

“You would get a fright too if it was in your hair,” Hana protested, shoving him playfully back.

“Ha, you can blow yourself up without a peep but a spider has you crying,” Dae Hyun continued to tease.

“I was not crying,” Hana said indignantly, crossing her arms.

Brigitte watched the pair bicker happily until the Orca was in sight. At least they seemed happy to her, but when Hana turned to her MEKA Brigitte saw it. The look of longing on Dae Hyun’s face.

Does Mei look at me like that? Brigitte wondered. She wasn’t sure. What if all they had was friendship and telling her would ruin it?

She looked over at Genji and Lúcio. The couple was hand in hand, pressed into a deep conversation with their heads inches apart. Hana was right, they were adorable.

Brigitte smiled sadly as she hugged and said goodbye to Orisa and Effie. She would miss the two. Jack and Lena were next up to watch over the pair. Jack looked uncomfortable, but Brigitte was sure Lena would do well enough for both of them.

Sighing, she boarded the Orca. Sitting down she pulled her comms from her pocket.

7:34am [Brig] Morning, Mei! Sorry this is so early. We are about to head back. Can’t wait to see you.

She waited for a response. Normally Mei was awake early and responded right away. Today the comms remained silent.

7:41am [Brig] You sleeping in late today?

She felt bad as soon as she sent it. Mei had told her all about what had happened at the Ecopoint .

7:41am [Brig] Sorry, that was insensitive. I can’t wait to see you. Wait for me when we land, okay?

Still no answer from Mei. Frowning, Brigitte sat back, waiting for a reply for long minutes. Mei always answered. Had she done something wrong?

  
The trip to the Watchpoint took longer than it had any right to, at least in Brigitte’s mind. She paced, looking over Ray’s shoulder until he shooed her away and closed the door to the cockpit firmly behind her.

Hana casted worries looks but Brigitte ignored her.

“Sit down, Brigitte,” Angela snapped and the red-head sat down grumbling for a minute before shooting up again and resuming her pacing. Angela huffed in annoyance.

Brigitte stared at her comms again. Still no answer. Was she being ignored? Was the device broken?

“Why is she not answering?” Brigitte sighed in frustration when she sat down again.

8:50 [Brig] Hey Rein? Have you seen Mei around? I am worried she is not answering my comms.

8:50 [Rein] Hallo Brigitte. How are you? I am fine thank you :). Mei? I saw her yesterday in the gym. She looked upset. Then this morning she and Zarya were talking in the cafeteria and then I think they went back to the gym. Whatever upset her yesterday with Zarya seems to have been sorted out. They were smiling.

9:01 [Brig] Thank you Reinhart.

She ignored the buzz of his reply. Mei and Zarya were together. Did this mean they were just working out? But Mei hated working out. She only did it on Brigitte’s insistence that it was good for her.

Worry ate at the red-head until the Orca touched down 10 minutes later. She shot off the transport before it even set down properly, Ray opening his side door to yell at her that it was unsafe, but she hardly cared.

Brigitte stopped outside of the gym, her heart in her throat. Inside she could hear Mei.

“It’s too much, Zarya,” she complained out of breath.

“Just 5 more. You can do it, you are strong and cute, like polar bear.”

Brigitte froze. Cute… Zarya was flirting with Mei.

“Polar bears are far from cute,” Mei wheezed. The sound of weights dropping echoing in Brigitte’s soul.

“You are still cute and I see you don’t deny that. Are you warming up to me?”

“I…I..,” Mei stammered and Brigitte couldn’t listen further. She spun around in tears and left.

“I need to go see if Brigitte is here yet,” Mei finished, blushing crimson. She had completely lost track of the time, feeling useless with her communicator lost somewhere in the mess that was her desk after pulling an all nighter.

She had just wanted some coffee but Zarya had insisted some time in the gym would help with the fatigue and Mei was still too embarrassed about the day before to refuse.

Now she was sure she was late. She rushed off, missing Brigitte completely.

 


	137. Chapter 137

McCree nursed a cup of coffee as he watched the news. His French was rusty at best, but his face plastered across the screen was a good enough indication to him that everything had gone according to plan.

  
He grinned around the rim of his cup, things had gone more than according to plan, Hanzo had blown his world and then some.

  
He and the archer had been held up in their little love nest for the better part of 9 days and McCree was spent, satisfied and begging for more. The city of love did not disappoint, though in truth the local had nothing to do with it, at least for the cowboy.

  
Hanzo had been left out of the news reports and was free to move around the city, this meant he was the one to leave and get food, much to McCree’s chagrin.

It just didn’t sit right with the gunslinger that his fiancé was running around out in the open by himself right after they had killed a Talon operative. They could expect nothing but retaliation and Doomfist wanted Hanzo.

  
His thoughts were interrupted by his communicator which he glanced at before answering.

  
“Sis, fancy seeing your name on my screen,” McCree drawled, settling back against the pillows. Fareeha had been calling him none stop to organize their extraction out of the city. He had ignored most of them, especially when he was balls deep in Hanzo and listening to the archer’s control crumbling.

  
“Jesse, Interpol is claiming they are closing in on your position. You can’t just keep sitting tight. We need to evacuate you,” she told him straight. He always admired that about the Egyptian, like her mother she didn’t sugarcoat anything.

  
“I can’t have Overwatch linked to all this. Hanzo and I have planned this so carefully to keep us separate. I can’t drag you all through the mud with me.”

  
“What if we are willing to be dragged?”

  
“Can’t do it, it’s not right,” McCree answered firmly.

  
“I thought you would say that. What if I arrest you as a Helix agent?”

  
“Won’t work either. You arrest me and then what? I escape? You will be a laughing stock at best and that’s if no one realizes to check your history and link us together.”

  
“So I let you rot in jail? Mom will be thrilled.”

  
“No, Hanzo and I are leaving today; he has gone to get the truck. They’ve dropped the blockades. It’s been over a week and they can’t keep the city on lockdown any longer. Interpol is blowing smoke up everyone’s ass.”

  
A knock on the door chilled McCree’s blood for a moment until it was followed by a series of pauses and knocks. The cowboy threw his shoulder against the cupboard and pushed it away from the door.

  
He expected only Hanzo but somehow was not at all surprised to see Fareeha scowling at him.

  
“Who is blowing smoke, Jesse? If I can find you so can they,” she sneered. “I am not the only one who knows about Hanzo.”

  
“Darlin’, how did she find you?” McCree asked incredulously.

  
“I…”, the archer began, but Fareeha cut him off.

  
“I tracked that beat up old truck of yours and then waited for Hanzo to pick it up. The airport? Really? That the best hiding place for it?”

  
“Yeah, long term parking and they know I can’t fly so why look for me there?” McCree answered smoothly as Fareeha paced the room. Hanzo looked guilty.

  
“I should have seen her coming,” he confessed.

  
“Nah, beautiful, Fareeha is good at sneaking up on folks, not your fault.”

  
“So what’s next?” Hanzo asked eyeing the Egyptian.

  
“You were leaving, yes?” Fareeha asked stopping to look over both men.

  
“Yeah, packed and ready to go,” McCree nodded.

  
“Good, then I am coming with you. Once far enough outside of the city Lena can pick us up with the Orca.”

  
“You don’t take no for an answer, do you?” McCree sighed. Fareeha simply smiled.

“When have I ever?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you are all awesome and having a great time reading this chapter. I am planning a little treat for the next chapter, going to do a Xmas chapter because I couldn’t do a Halloween one at the time. 
> 
> Now you might be saying, “but it’s on the 9-15th of December next week, isn’t it a little early?” and well yes it is, but (and this is where the bad news comes in) I am going to be taking a break after that chapter until January.
> 
> I am tired and honestly December for some reason is just a bad time for me emotionally. I don’t know if it’s all the god damn sunshine and the heat (I am in the Southern Hemisphere) or what but I am always miserable during this time and I don’t want it affecting the story so i am taking a break, playing some video games, drawing some art and working on two new fic ideas and hopefully fixing Wolfpack which is a disaster.
> 
> And not to speak for Lizar but doing it anyway, sorry, Lizar also has some responsibilities at the moment so it seems like a good time not to give them more.
> 
> If anyone wants updates or to chat to me during this time or you know ever, I am on twitter. Since everyone is fleeing there from the sinking tumblr I am trying to be more active. I’m @ruetknight. I am also on Instagram ruetknight if noodle dragons interest anyone.
> 
> So one more chapter for the year. I am going to make it a big one if I can, sorry Lizar :P


	138. Chapter 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to you, thank you for reading. This has been a great fic to work on this year and it would not have been this long and ongoing without your support. You have given me an opportunity to flurrish and I will never be able to thank you enough.

The Watchpoint they returned to was the same grey complex it had always been, but it felt different to Hanzo somehow, not smaller, but homier. It was familiar and, though it would never be warm, there was a coziness to it as McCree pulled the serape tighter around the archer’s shoulders.

  
“I suspect they have put up the decorations somewhere by now,” the cowboy said off-handedly to his sister, a grimace on his face.

  
“Winston waited all of five minutes for you to leave before he did,” Fareeha answered back. “Try to enjoy it for once.”

  
“We’ve spent enough miserable Christmases together that you should know better than to try to change my ways,” McCree grumbled.

  
“Don’t be a scrooge!” she called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the hanger.

  
“Bah humbug!” he shouted after Fareeha before she disappeared from view. Hanzo raised his eyebrows in amusement at the cowboy.

  
“You hate Christmas?” he asked.

  
“No, I hate Christmas here,” McCree answered, waving his hand at the base, “it’s all decorations and presents and food and people being together.”

  
“Sounds terrible,” Hanzo said unable to hide his smile.

  
“It ain’t like that,” McCree defended himself. “It always felt… fake.”

  
They left the Orca and slowly made the walk to the command center through the Watchpoint. The base seemed to sigh around them, a welcome sound of peaceful acceptance that they were home. No one was around to disturb them and as they walked Hanzo leaned into the cowboy.

  
“I would have liked to spend Christmas with just you,” McCree murmured, “I had hoped to have the hotel room for a little longer.” The cowboy slipped his hand into Hanzo’s back pocket and squeezed.

  
“Instead we have to endure a horrible Christmas with our team who honestly care and want to celebrate together,” Hanzo purred as he stopped their walk, curling into McCree’s arms and standing on tip toes to brush their lips together.

  
“We could blow them off,” McCree suggested with a lopsided smile.

  
They were interrupted by a stern voice.

  
“You, young man, are not too old to be dragged across my knee. You know how much effort Winston puts in!” Ana scolded, her arms crossed over her chest. The couple broke apart as she walked up to them, only to wrap McCree in a tight hug.

  
“You foolish boy, she could have killed you. You should have told me you were planning to be stupid so I could stop you.”

  
“I am fine ma’am. She needed to be dealt with.” Ana let go, turning her full fury on Hanzo.

  
“And you! You are supposed to talk him out of being stupid,” she said before pulling Hanzo into a hug as well. The archer looked uncomfortably over the short sniper’s head at the cowboy who unhelpfully grinned at the scion.

 

Across the Watchpoint, Mei eagerly dug through the papers on her desk, a curious Brigitte by her side. Brigitte had not brought up what she had seen, they had not talked about Zarya at all. Mei had apologized profusely for not meeting the Swede when she landed and Brigitte had brushed it off as no big deal. It wasn’t. She didn’t need to be there the moment her friend arrived, and that’s what they were: friends. If Mei didn’t see her as anything more and had feelings for the body builder… it was better to be a supportive friend then to lose Mei altogether, no matter how it tormented Brigitte in the dark hours of the night.

  
“Ha, I found it!” Mei cried out in excitement drawing Brigitte and Snowball’s attention. The little scientist held up a container triumphantly and Snowball drifted over. Mei nuzzled the little robot before fitting the container to its undercarriage.

  
“Everyone is going to love this!” she said happily as Snowball spun in the air above them.

  
“What is it?”

  
“A surprise,” Mei answered with a grin. Brigitte couldn’t help but feel her heart contract at the brightness in Mei’s face.

  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Dae Hyun asked as Hana balanced on his shoulders hanging mistletoe from the sprinklers.

  
“Absolutely! Move to the next one. Americans love these things, it’s in every Christmas movie along with eggnog,” Hana insisted as she reached into her bag and pulled out another spring of mistletoe to hang.

  
“Brigitte and Mei aren’t American.” Dae Hyun protested as he moved to the next sprinkler. Hana waved her hand in front of herself dismissively.

  
“Doesn’t matter, someone will make them kiss and then they will get over their fears and be together. It’s fool proof.”

  
“Is that someone going to be you?” Dae Hyun asked suspiciously.

  
“If it needs to be.”

  
There was quiet for a moment as the pair worked to hand the sprigs all over the cafeteria that was to be the setting of the Christmas party.

  
“Hey, Dae Hyun?”

  
“Yes, Hana?”

  
“What is eggnog anyway?”

Hanzo tried to ignore the obvious impatience filling the command center as he struggled to concentrate on the report of their extraction he was typing. Ana was shooting glances at the clock and even Winston seemed to be distracted.

McCree seemed impervious to their restlessness, calmly consumed by the mountain of work he’d missed out on while they were in Paris. He would ask for reports more than once before finally getting up and retrieving them himself.

Meanwhile, Tracer kept zipping in and out updating Winston on the meal preparations and Reinhardt loitered in Ana’s line of sight, giving her signals only the two of them seemed to understand.

  
“Just go on,” the cowboy finally sighed in defeat. “All of you, get out. I need to get some actual work done. You too, beautiful,” he continued nodding at Hanzo. “No need for you to miss out on the fun because of me.”

  
“Are you sure?” Hanzo asked, eager to join the festivities, but reluctant to leave McCree working alone.

  
“Yeah, just go enjoy it. You know it’s not my thing, but I will be around later.”

  
Hanzo leaned in, kissed McCree on the forehead and whispered.

  
“You know later I could find some ribbon and we could have a very different Christmas. I bet you would make a fine present.”

  
McCree chased Hanzo’s lips with his own, kissing the archer tenderly for a moment.

  
“Don’t tempt me into liking Christmas.”

  
“I can make no such promises.”

 

 

Hanzo was still smiling from flirting with McCree when he stepped into the cafeteria a short time later. The whole team had gathered. He even spied Bastion surrounded by a gaggle of kids.

Some of them hung off the barrel of their gun and laughed while Bastion beeped happily, spinning the kids around gently.

  
Zenyatta was similarly occupied, generating orbs for the kids to play with.

He also had one in his lap who seemed to be drifting off from being gently rocked.

Torbjörn and a woman who could only be his wife were close by. The Swede was dressed as Santa.

  
A hand on Hanzo’s shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks. He resisted the old urge to flip the stranger over his shoulder.

  
“Careful there, you almost stepped under one of Hana’s traps,” the man said with a grin as Hanzo turned. “Hi, I’m Lucio.”

  
“Shimada Hanzo,” Hanzo said suspiciously. This was the DJ. Why was he on the base?

  
“Shimada? Hey, you’re Genji’s brother! Wow, it’s an honor to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you,” the DJ said holding out his hand with a grin. Hanzo shook the hand, his brow still creased with confusion.

  
“Hanzo! You’ve met Lucio! ” Genji said excitedly as he raced over, slipping a hand around the DJ’s waist. Hanzo’s face contorted even further into bewilderment at the uncharacteristic joy of his brother, but it went unnoticed by the other men.

“He’s my… my Lúcio,” Genji blushed. The DJ laughed and planted a kiss on the cyborg’s cheek.

  
“Yeah, I am your Lúcio,” he grinned.

Hanzo watched this without comment until Angela came in behind the two, setting herself at Genji’s elbow. Hanzo’s eyes darted between the trio before him.  
“Um… are you all… together?” Hanzo asked unsurely.

  
“Uh,” Lúcio shifted uncomfortably, “she’s… not ours.” Genji sighed and led the DJ away, leaving Hanzo alone with the doctor.

  
“Oh, that foolish man,” the medic said, shaking her head, “but you how your brother can be, Hanzo. He’s easily distracted by playthings he thinks he wants. But don’t worry, I’ll be here when he realizes what he really needs.”

  
Hanzo stared at her in disbelief. Was Angela trying to get him on her side? Before he was forced to respond, Fareeha appeared behind the doctor, her chin placed affectionately on the doctor’s shoulder.

  
“Merry Christmas, gorgeous,” the Egyptian purred.

  
“Fareeha, dearest, I’m so glad you’re here! I was just talking to Hanzo here about Genji’s feign at leaving us.”

  
“…Us?” Fareeha’s face contorted as she came to the most dreadful of realizations: her mother was right.

  
Hanzo took a tentative step backwards, fearful of what Fareeha’s next move would be. Luckily, the tension was suddenly interrupted by a heavy arm falling across the Egyptian’s shoulders.

  
“Come,” Zarya said, holding up a half empty bottle of vodka, “you, like I, need a drink.”

  
Fareeha grabbed the bottle and took a long swig as she allowed herself to be guided away.

  
Tracer drew the room’s attention when she zipped into the cafeteria through the kitchen door.

  
“Dinner in 15 minutes, loves! Emily and Winston have outdone themselves.” She giggled as she looked up at a sprig of mistletoe. “Emily, you own me another kiss!”

  
This prompted everyone to look up. A look of panic crossed Mei’s face; she was right under one. She tried to move before anyone noticed, but Hana jumped up clapping her hands.

  
“Someone has to kiss Mei!”

  
To Mei’s shock, there were suddenly pairs of lips pressed against both of her cheeks, one on each side. Only when they straightened up did Zarya and Brigitte notice the other’s presence.

Brigitte blushed deeply but not as deeply as Mei. Zarya merely looks amused.

  
“We are at a stalemate, yes?” she asked. This only made the two other ladies blush even worse.

  
“Mei, I…” Brigitte began, but stopped not knowing how to continue. She looked around the room and was met with the interested looks of her family. “God, hide me,” she muttered, hiding her face in her hands.

  
“Snowball, blizzard!” Mei croaked out.

Her little robot lifted into the air and started a light snow which everyone ooes at. With everyone momentary distracted she tried to dart away, but Reinhart and Ana blocked her get away.

  
“Well done Mei, it is like real Christmas now!” Reinhardt cheered, slapping the little scientist on the back.

  
“Brigitte is under the mistletoe!” Hana yelled and the redhead swore quietly to herself. She had been trying to sneak off too but there was no escape. To her surprise, Zarya planted a kiss on her cheek.

  
“Stalemate can be fun, yes?”

  
Brigitte’s eyes grew even wider when Mei shuffled up nervously. She leaned down and Mei kissed her on the cheek.

  
“Hana and her dumb tradition,” the scientist sighed.

  
Amused, Reinhardt pulled one of the sprigs down and held it above his head, waggling his eyebrows at Ana. She merely chuckled and slapped his shoulder.

  
“Behave,” she told him.

  
Zarya ushered Mei and Brigitte to the table where she’d been sitting with Fareeha , wrestling the bottle from her to pour out equal measures.

  
Lúcio left Genji with Hanzo to set up his communicator and soon music filled the room and drinks were passed around.  
“Does he make you happy?” Hanzo asked as he sipped a beer.

  
“He makes me want to be better. I have been a terrible human being.”

  
“Haven’t we both?” Hanzo said gravely, thinking about McCree alone in the communication centre. “I need to go see McCree, make him join us.”

  
“Athena is ahead of you, darlin’,” McCree drawled from behind him. “She let me know there was turkey.”

  
“And those baby potatoes you like,” the AI said cheerfully.

  
“Can’t say no to baby potatoes, practically a crime.”

  
Tracer zipped back in followed by a red haired woman and Winston carrying a large tray of food. They all gathered ready to enjoy.

 

McCree pushed his chair back with a satisfied smile on his face.

  
“Thank you, Winston and Emily, that was… wow.”

  
“Glad you approved,” the gorilla grinned.

  
Everyone thanked the cooks and drifted off into smaller groups, exchanging small gifts. McCree dropped his arm on Hanzo’s shoulder as they too rose from the table  
“I didn’t get you a present,” Hanzo lamented, watching those around them.

  
“Nah you did, right here,” McCree said with a smile and dug the arrowhead out from under his shirt.

  
He gripped Hanzo tightly and then stepped in front of him.

  
“I have a question for you, beautiful,” the cowboy said raising his voice. “Hanzo Shimada, will you marry me?”

  
Hanzo smiled.

  
“Silly cowboy, I have already said yes.”

  
“I know sweetheart, but I want to make it official by putting a ring on your finger,” McCree said with a smile, dropping to one knee and holding out a box. Inside was a simple silver band.

  
“Well, beautiful, what do you say?”

  
“Yes.”

 

 

Jack made sure Efi was tucked into bed and that Orisa was shut down for the night before he slipped out into the hot Numbani streets. He walked seemingly aimlessly waiting for the shadow that was following him to draw closer.

  
He seated himself on a bench, holding out a bottle of beer. The shadow took it and sat down next to the old soldier. Jack opened his own.

  
“I wasn’t sure you would come. We haven’t spent Christmas together in so long,” Jack said.

  
“After what happened, I assumed you wouldn’t be up for a friendly drink,” Gabriel answered, clinking his bottle against Jacks.

  
“I was wrong.”

  
“I am not going to argue.”

  
They sat in silence, Jack drinking his beer. Gabriel looking at his longingly.  
“How is Jesse?” he asked finally taking a sip.

  
“Good, he is doing really well. You have every right to be proud of him, you raised him well.”

  
Gabriel laughed sadly at this.

  
“I didn’t raise him, he was plenty raised when I got him. I trained him.”

  
“Still did a good job.”

  
“Did I? He’s risking his life for a man. Is this Hanzo worth it?”

  
“All that matters is that Jesse thinks he is.”

  
“Sentimental.”

  
“Maybe, but it’s true. I wish I had figured it out earlier, that everything would have worked out if I had stood by you.”

  
“But you didn’t.”

  
“No. It’s not an excuse but I was jealous of the kid. He was yours, I couldn’t compete with that.”

  
“You never had to.”

  
“I know that now, but it’s too late.”

  
“Is it?”

  
“I don’t know, is it?”

  
They looked at each other sadly. Hurt feeling and a destroyed future laid between them. Jack looked away first.

  
“You should tell him the truth,” Jack said, staring at the pavement. “We are all hiding it from him. It’s not right.”

  
“The time for telling him has long passed, Jesse is better off thinking I am the enemy. Knowing better will only make him hesitate and Doomfist will strike him down.” Reaper kept to himself that he had tried and failed to tell McCree everything before, back in Rialto when Doomfist has him kidnap the cowboy to show his loyalty, but he just couldn’t find the words.

  
They sat together in silence. Jack wasn’t sure if Gabriel was still there until the bottle clinked on the seat next to him and the shadow was gone.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That it for the year. I hope you all have a great whatever you are celebrating or not celebrating. Take care of yourselves. 
> 
> Thank you and see you guys in the new year.


	139. Chapter 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter nobody requested! Ruetknight said I could, I swear. ~Lizar

It had been close to an hour since the last party goers had left the cafeteria for the warmth of their beds. Fareeha had told them she was just going to blow out the candles in the table centerpieces before turning in herself. She’d lied.

The lights were dimmed and all of the candles had been extinguished, save one. Fareeha sat alone in the silence staring into the flame and wondering how she could have wasted so much of herself on Angela.

Scenes from their time together played in her mind as her fingers traced patterns on the glass in front of her. At first, the memories had ripped at her heart, like the picnic they'd shared in the meadow beyond the base. After they’d eaten, Fareeha had carefully brushed and braided Angela’s hair while the doctor happily chattered on about a new nanobyte upgrade she’d been working on. Fareeha remembered the way Angela’s hair had glowed golden in the sunlight and how she threw her head back when she laughed, revealing the porcelain lines of her neck. She reminisced on how soft that skin was and the enticing sounds Angela made when the Egyptian's mouth explored it. She would have given anything to stay in those moments forever.

As she stared into the candle's flame, however, other aspects of their relationship began to creep into light: always being kept at arm’s length, never coming first, constantly fighting to prove she was worthy and more so than Genji. Fareeha's heartache had transformed into rage and finally settled on numbness.

A quiet click from the cafeteria door opening drew Fareeha’s attention. A lean figure entered the dim room and began moving toward the kitchen with long strides.

“Ray?” she asked, calling the figure's attention.

“Oh, hello, Pharah,” the pilot greeted as he moved toward the table where she was seated. No one else called her 'Pharah' outside of combat and it made a smile creep upon her lips for the first time since she’d taken this seat. “I didn’t think anyone would be in here this late,” he continued, “What are you still doing up?”

“Trying to figure out how my love life became such a shitstorm,” she sighed, leaning back in her chair.

“On the rocks with Mercy over Genji and the superstar?” he asked, pulling out the chair next to her and setting himself in it.

“You could say that,” Fareeha said slowly spinning the ice in her glass. “I finally realized how delusional I've been and cut the bitch loose.”

“Ouch. You doing okay?” Ray picked up the bottle on the table, smiling when he realized it was cola. He refilled her glass then poured one for himself.

“Surprisingly… yes.” She cocked her head at the realization. “Angela was so haughty and self-important that she made you feel it was an honor to earn her attention. But I can see now it was that feeling I loved, not her.”

“Good on you.” Ray raised his glass in a toast. “To the freedom to make new mistakes!”

Fareeha laughed and raised her glass in return.

“To new mistakes.”

She watched Ray as he sipped at his drink. There was a smear of grease across his cheek and the edges of the fingernails holding his glass were stained black from whatever work he'd been doing in the hanger. There was something overtly masculine and appealing about this.

“You’re dirty,” she mock scolded, reaching out to rub at the grease smear with her thumb.

“I could be.”

Fareeha’s thumb stilled on his cheek. There was no misinterpreting the twinkle in his eye. She pulled her hand away.

“I’m not trying to take advantage, honest,” he continued. “Just know that if you're in need of a fresh mistake…” his eyes darted down to the cleavage of her low cut cocktail dress then back to her face, “I’m available.”

“I’m not looking for a relationship,” she stated plainly.

“Me neither.” Ray took another sip of his drink.

Her eyes narrowed as she considered. Could she dare? Sure, she'd had a one night stand or two in her day, but never with a co-worker. A friend? A friend with… benefits? God, she could use a good fucking right now. Fareeha trailed her eyes over the pilot's form. He wasn’t exactly a super soldier, but… a warmth began to grow between her thighs at the possibility.

“I like to be in charge,” she stated.

Ray sucked in a breath.

“God, that’s the hottest thing a woman has ever said to me.”

With that, Fareeha swung out of her chair and into his lap, straddling him and taking his mouth to hers. Ray hungrily returned the passion, his hands going to her waist. The Egyptian pulled back and placed a finger over his lips.

“Nuh-uh, naughty boy. _I'm_ in charge,” she purred.

Awicked grin slowly spread across Ray's face as he caught on to the game they’d be playing. He lowered his hands and held them together behind his chair as if they were tied, a bulge already forming in his pants.

Heat flowed through Fareeha. Thank God he was into it, she’d missed this feeling of sexual domination, of having complete control over the pleasure of another. She’d felt like the puppet for too long and needed to be the one pulling the strings once more.

Leaning back in, she used her tongue to trace Ray’s lips, nipping softly with her teeth when he let out a small moan.

“Let’s get this off of you,” she said, pulling at the bottom of Ray's shirt. He raised his hands over his head as she pulled the shirt up and off, than returned them to their place behind his chair.

Reaching behind her, Fareeha slid a piece of ice out of her glass, holding it delicately between two fingers. The pilot watched lustfully as she slid the ice into her mouth, sucking off the sugary remnants.

Her lithe fingers traced the ice in teasing patterns across Ray’s chest, causing his breath to shutter in pleasure. A small stream of melted ice began to run down his chest, which Fareeha bent down and licked off in a slow, purposeful movement.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Ray shuttered.

“Good,” she grinned.

The teasing game of hot and cold continued across the pilot’s chest and down his abdomen until she reached the waistband of his pants.

“Should we continue?” she asked looping a finger into the waistband.

“Jesus Christ, please,” he pleaded, shifting in his chair.

Smiling wickedly, Fareeha unfastened Ray’s pants and reverently revealed his cock. As it was freed from the confines of his pants, she ran her fingers over the soft skin, moaning lustfully, which caused it to strain even further to attention.

“Commando?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Heh, I don’t like to be confined,” Ray grinned, watching her finger still running over his shaft and eyeing the skirt of her dress which had been hiked up scandalously high when she’d straddled him.

“Then let’s free you.” Fareeha helped slide Ray’s pants completely off, leaving him in the buff while she was still fully dressed. The power of this discrepancy increased the growing wetness in her panties as she lowered herself to the ground between the pilot’s knees.

 Grabbing a fresh piece of ice, she let a few frigid drops fall on the swollen head of his cock, before sliding the ice into her mouth. While sucking the ice, Fareeha examined Ray’s weeping cock as if it were a piece of fine art, running her fingers over its lines with appreciation. Ray's breath was heavy as he watched her, obviously excited by the attention.

Without warning, Fareeha spit out the ice and took his head into her chilled mouth, causing the pilot to cry out in shock.

Clutching the base of his cock with one hand, she twisted her mouth up and down his length, her tongue dancing while the chill slowly changed to fire.

“Christ, Pharah, you’re going to kill me! It’s too good!”

She sucked harder and quickened her pace until she felt a tension in Ray’s thighs. At this, she stopped abruptly, causing Ray to let out a whine of disappointment. However, his pout quickly returned to excited anticipation as the Egyptian straddled his lap once more.

In one movement, Fareeha pulled down the top of her dress and undergarments, revealing her ample breasts.

Ray let out a whimper.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, Pharah.” His fingers twitched behind his chair. “May I?”

Fareeha let out a throaty laugh.

“Please, do.”

Ray moaned loudly as he took a breast in each hand, kneading and squeezing until Fareeha’s eyes closed in pleasure. They shot opened again and she groaned loudly as the soft warmth of the pilot’s mouth engulfed a nipple. As he sucked, a fire burned between the Egyptian’s legs and she hiked up her shirt even further to rub her wet panties against Ray’s hard cock. The harder he sucked, the faster her hips moved, the friction building a charge of lightning within her clitoris.

“You’re so fucking hot, Phara,” Ray growled. “I could cum just like this.”

“No,” she moaned, “I want your cock in me. Can I fuck you?”

“Fuck, please!”

Pulling aside her panties with one hand and holding the base of his shaft with the other, Fareeha rubbed her slickness against the head of his cock. She pressed down firmly against him until the head pushed inside of her, sending a wave of relief through her body as if this cock was the one thing that could fulfill its longing.

“Holy fuck, you are so hot and tight.” Ray pulled her down and kissed her passionately, her tongue reciprocating the lust as she began to rhythmically ride him.

Their mouths were locked in a wicked tango as Ray’s body rubbed against all of her most tender parts. The electric charge was nearing capacity again and Fareeha knew she would soon hit the top.

“I’m going to cum, Ray,” she said in a breathy voice. “I’m going to cum all over your hard cock. Are you going to cum with me? Cum with me, Ray!”

The words pushed the pilot over the edge.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he cried out, and she felt him release within her.

At the thrill of the sensation, she allowed herself to roll over the top, pleasure shooting through her body like bolts of lightning. Fareeha cried out in bliss, continuing to move until the last jolt of electric pleasure had fizzled into obscurity.

“You’re amazing,” Ray sighed.

“I know,” she replied with a smile, kissing his lips again.

Ray chuckled, leaning back his head and closing his eyes in contentment. When he opened his eyes he spotted something above them.

“Heh, look at that. We’re under the mistletoe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if anybody noticed I had this random idea in the Christmas comments, but I tend to jump on things. I was going to post this on my own for all of the mobs of nonexistent people searching for Ray/Pharah porn (do I get the right to claim a first on this one?), but when I let Ruetknight read it, I was told this is where it belongs.   
> In the eternal words of Home Alone, Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals!  
> ~Lizar


	140. Chapter 140

McCree stretched a creak out of his neck before rolling his shoulder to try to ease the pain that had settled there.

It was a handful of hours into the afternoon and the command centre was cool and deserted, perfect for getting some much-needed work done.

He had abandoned Hanzo to his brother for the morning as the Christmas spirit still drifted through the Watchpoint.

His lover had been concerned about his sudden withdrawal from company, but Christmas just wasn’t his thing and he had a stack of paperwork waiting. Besides Hanzo and Genji had much to discuss with the ninja’s new beau.

McCree grinned, he would not tell Hanzo, but he was glad that the DJ had wormed his way between Genji and Angela. Lúcio would be good for Genji, he was a sweetheart and easy on the soul. Perhaps the ninja would finally get closure.

He would tell neither brother, and was sure Lúcio wouldn’t either, that for a hot minute there could have been something between the cowboy and the DJ, but it veered into friendship rather than embarrassment. It was long ago and best forgotten.

The pain in his shoulder easing, he returned to work only to be interrupted by Fareeha noisily sauntering through the door. She looked relaxed, happy for the first time in ages, grinning at the cowboy as she took a seat across the desk from him.

“The Christmas spirit got into you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. She was wearing a T-shirt he couldn’t quite place but was sure was not her own.

“Something got into me,” she grinned.

“You final melted the ice queen’s heart?”

Fareeha waved her hand dismissively in the air between them.

“I am done with her, not that she noticed with her nose so far in Lúcio and Genji’s business.”

“Not Angela then,” he said cautiously. “But someone has put a spring in your step.”

“My knees are still weak,” she purred stretching herself out, “nothing like having a real man between your thighs.”

 McCree pulled a face at this, trying intently to _not_ work out who Fareeha could have done the deed with. The list was short, even with the gaggle of new recruits, and he didn’t need to know.

She continued to grin at the cowboy.

“If it was serious you would tell me, so as long as you are careful, enjoy your casual affair.”

“I have the implant, grandpa, not like you and your condoms,” she rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe she told me that! So unethical.”

“We’ve both got implants too, brat,” he could not help adding, “At first I just wasn’t sure how Hanzo would handle the… mess. Turns out he finds it as hot as I do.”

McCree could concede that with anyone else this would be a weird conversation, even with Hanzo, but he and Fareeha had never had lines they didn’t cross. She just accepted what he said without judging.

“You never know what you’re going to like until you try it. And Christ have we been trying it all. By the end of the week if we continue on like this I might forget how to walk,” she grinned again.

“So it’s a standing arrangement?”

Fareeha shook her head unsure.

“I think it was supposed to be just the one time, an ‘I am free’ celebration but…,” she shrugged, “We are not together, we both enjoy the sex and we are friends. Without the sex we will still be friends, but until then we are both having fun.”

“Good, you need it.”

“I somehow thought you would disapprove,” she said carefully, “given the trouble you went through with rumors on base.”

“I was a kid and trust me, given half a chance I would have been tail in the air begging for it. You are an adult and blowing off steam from a bad relationship. Besides I’m not gonna gossip.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

 “So, has Hanzo taught you any new tricks I should add to my repertoire?

“The beauty of making love to someone you truly love.”

Fareeha laughed.

“You two are too sweet. Spice it up, a little experimentation goes a long way,” she teased.

“He did tie my hands together, once, when I was being too rough and eager.”

“Ooo, no one has ever tried that before. Really Jesse, you are a disappointment.”

“I don’t think I like you when you’ve had sex.”

“Incredible sex,” she corrected, “You know what they say, life is too short to have bad sex.”

“Hey, sex with Hanzo has never been bad.”

“Yeah, but has it been incredible?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Forget your own name really?”

Jesse paused.

“Well he did rim me the one time and that had me pretty cross eyed.”

“Only once?”

“Happened in Paris, first of many I am sure.”

“Kinky,” Fareeha yawned.

“We had sex on the roof here.”

“Who hasn’t. Even Angela allowed me to finger her up there.”

“So what do you suggest? Nothing too extreme.”

“After all this time, you can’t guess what would make him hot?”

“Bike sex,”  McCree said without pause. When Fareeha lifted an eyebrow he continued, “ He has a thing for the bike he bought me. Every time we go for a ride he is rock hard against me. Got him so worked up once we had sex outside in the grass.”

“Then why is it always parked outside? I would think it would be sleeping in bed with you two.”

McCree snorted. Fareeha gave him a level look.

“If you don’t fuck that boy on that bike then I simply don’t know who you are anymore. Since when do I have to talk you into having sex?”

“Alright, I’m going. Any advice?”

“Yeah, don’t tip over.”

 

McCree lost some of his determination as he strode towards their room. They didn’t have to try some crazy balancing sex outside in the winter chill just because Fareeha liked to experiment. He and Hanzo had a fantastic sex-life, so why fix what wasn’t broken? Besides neither of them were as young as they pretended.

Hanzo had returned to their room and had his nose buried in a book with an eyebrow raised. He had on a silky red kimono with the belt tied haphazardly around his waist and his hair damp from a recent shower.

McCree perked up at the sight of the archer. Yeah, he definitely needed to have outside bike sex with this man. And it was rather warm today.

“Not seen that before, it’s pretty,” McCree murmured as he leaned over Hanzo to kiss him good day and ran fingers over the fabric. It was soft and would be incredible to grip onto in the heat of their passion. Later.

“A gift from Genji, his tastes have improved, though red is not my color,” he lifted the book, “this was from Ana.”

McCree took the book and glanced at the title without reading it and put it on the nightstand.

“I disagree, I don’t think there is anything that doesn’t suit you,” he complimented eyeing the robe and the man beneath it. Noticing this, Hanzo smirked.

“You’re only saying that because you want to get me in bed,” he teased.

 “I always wanna get you in bed,” the cowboy retorted. “Now. get dressed.”

“Those things do not go together,” Hanzo laughed.

“I’m a gentleman; I thought I’d take you out for dinner first,” McCree covered. He had little intention of getting as far as the town, but pretending he didn’t have this all planned out was exhilarating in its own right.

“What if I don’t want to wait for dinner,” the scion asked, grabbing McCree by the belt loops and pulling him closer.

“Well, I was planning on taking the bike for a spin, but if you’re not interested…”

 Hanzo looked up at him with a sly smile.

“Perhaps I am feeling a bit hungry after all.”

“That’s what I thought,” McCree grinned. “Get dressed, beautiful. Oh and wear that black shirt that grips your tits, it makes me frisky.”

“I think you are already frisky,” Hanzo answered as he stood, letting the kimono slip from his shoulder. “What has gotten into you?”

McCree would be damned if he’d admit he was competing with Fareeha and that what she had said had him wanting to outdo her. He wanted to have Hanzo weak in the knees just like her blessedly unnamed lover had her. The gunslinger wasn’t proud of this but he was looking forward to the results.

Instead of answering, he took hold of Hanzo’s hips, feeling the soft red kimono run over the archer’s smooth skin. He untied the belt, letting it fall open, and was pleasantly surprised there was nothing beneath it. Before he could get too distracted, the scion slipped out of his grasp

“Let me get dressed,” the archer  smirked, shooing the cowboy out of his way.

 

The road flew past as McCree pointed the bike towards the secluded spot by the cliff. Behind him Hanzo was pressed against him and the bike was having the desired effect on him.

It was hard to concentrate with the hard length of his lover pressed against him, even more so when the road was bumpy from the rain that carved out divers into the gravel surface. Before long, it felt as if Hanzo was thrusting against him and the cowboy could never be sure if it was just the movement of the bike because the road sensors were set too sensitive.

“Gotta pull over,” he called to Hanzo before he nosed the bike into the hidden clearing, leaving the motor to grumble beneath them. Hanzo went to get off but McCree  placed a hand on his thigh, kneading the flesh through his jeans.

“Why have we stopped?” Hanzo asked.

“Wanted to ask you something,” McCree answered, suddenly nervous. It was like asking Hanzo to have sex with him for the first time, something new and exciting that might carry disapproval if the archer rejected him.

“What is it, Jesse?”

“Have you ever thought of it? We have joked sure, but, well, I want to spice things up and you are always hard when we ride so I thought maybe…” McCree knew he was babbling and shut his mouth. He didn’t have time to feel self-conscious before the scion’s mouth was at his ear.

“Do you want to have sex on the bike?” Hanzo purred.

“Do you want to?” McCree returned.

“I think my answer is stabbing you in the back,” the scion whispered, his hands undoing McCree’s belt with agile fingers.The gunslinger stopped the archer, slipping off the bike.

“Move forward and undo your pants,” the cowboy commanded with a sudden resurgence of confidence.

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow but did as he was told. McCree got on behind him, running a hand over the front of his own pants, he was already hard.

“Hands on the handlebars,” the cowboy instructed and lifted Hanzo’s hips, pulling his jeans down onto his thighs. The cowboy pushed the archer down against the seat and Hanzo moaned indecently as the bike vibrated against his sensitive exposed cock.

“Going to take charge of my fantasy, cowboy?” Hanzo said before another moan took him.

“Only if you let me and tell me what you want,” McCree answered swiftly.

“Be rough.”

It was all the encouragement the gunslinger needed.

One hand gripped one of Hanzo’s tits through the shirt, teasing the nipple, while his metal hand slid down the scion’s arched back. It rested on his hip, feeling the vibration running through the archer. The constant pulse against his cock was probably maddening. The thought made McCree press down enjoying another moan from Hanzo before letting him lift his hips again.

“Can’t have you cum from the bike’s purr alone. This is a threesome,” McCree teased as he pressed Hanzo forward onto his hands so he had better access to the archer.

Spitting on his hand, he found the scion’s hole. McCree hesitated, he had never used this hand to open Hanzo and he had not warmed the metal but he thought it may go along well with the mechanical pleasure of the bike. They were trying new things, after all. Tentatively, he circled the hole enjoying the gasp from Hanzo at the coldness before he slipped   the finger inside.. The scion gasped again.

“Have to cool you down somehow, you are so wanton already, won’t last until I get my cock in you.”

When Hanzo didn’t answer McCree got nervous again.

“Good?” McCree questioned.

 “So good,” Hanzo panted. “It’s just a complete new sensation and oh!”He moaned as another finger entered him and tipped his body to drag his cock against the body of the bike again.

McCree , satisfied that Hanzo was ready released the scion, pulling his fingers free to a whimper and took in the sight.

Hanzo was ass in the air, his cock weeping between his legs and his balls just starting to curl against his body. He was close, his hole flickering when the tip of his cock brushed against the bike when he looked back at McCree.

“If you are back there taking pictures instead of me I will not be responsible for my actions,” Hanzo said darkly.

This got the cowboy moving. Hanzo was never crude unless he was close and being denied. McCree fisted open his jeans, bunched down his underwear and pulled himself free. Spitting again on his hand, he rubbed the natural lubricant over his length.

“Gonna take you,” McCree warned as he shifted Hanzo and sunk into the warm body. Hanzo was tight and without proper lube he worried he was going to hurt his lover, but Hanzo, sensing the cowboy hesitate, pushed himself down, moaning as he sank completely onto the gunslinger’s large cock . The archer’s hand slipped on the handlebar and he revved the bike below them. Both moaned at the vibration.

McCree pressed Hanzo down against the bike, gripped his hips and trusted. He grasped the handlebars with one hand, revving the bike below the archer as he pounded into him. Hanzo was tight and warm and the vibrations made him quiver around the cowboy’s cock. The scion was mewling below him.

“Jesse, I’m gonna cum,” Hanzo warned. He had been so close for so long and the gunslinger was aiming his trusts to the spot that would make him melt on purpose.

“Darlin’, that’s the whole point,” McCree moaned against the archer’s back as he revved the bike again. The gunslinger felt Hanzo losing control. Felt the scion contract around his cock, lifting his hips to relieve the feel of the madding vibrations against his own sputtering cock.

 McCree pushed Hanzo back against the bike and positioned his hips into the contracting passage. McCree was being mean, but he was so close. He pulled Hanzo into his lap fucking his partner hard for three or four more thrusts and then lost himself to his orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” McCree moaned, pushing hard against the archer, wanting to be as deep inside his lover as possible while he released.

Hanzo moaned again as McCree felt another sputter leave the archer and hit his arm that was pressed against the scion’s stomach.

A moment later, the archer was scrambling for the key and turned the bike off below them, slumping his head against the handlebars.

“Fuck, Jesse,” he managed after a long moment.

“Good?” Jesse murmured. He was still inside of the archer and every small movement was too much.

“I don’t think I can get off the bike, but good.”

Chucking McCree pulled out of Hanzo, both of them hissing at the lost, and slipped off of the bike, turning and helping Hanzo down.

He kissed Hanzo’s face as he helped pulled his pants back on before they settled in the grass. His own underwear needed adjusting as he tucked himself away. The archer shifted gingerly.

“You alright, beautiful?”

“After that? What got into you?”

“Wanted to have name forgetting sex with my husband,” Jesse said with a shrug.

“My name or your name?” Hanzo laid back in the grass. He shifted his hips, bending his legs at the knees.

 “I hurt you,” the cowboy said worried.

“No, love, that was… incredible. I can feel the space you left inside of me and it’s maddening.”

“Wait… you want more?”

“I always want more of you,” Hanzo grinned.

 


	141. Chapter 141

The mood at the Watchpoint was sullen at best when Athena raised the mission alarm and the members of Overwatch all gathered for their appointments.

The unexpected but much needed break over the festive period had made them compliant to their own laziness and a definite back to work slump had set in.

Genji yawned widely before resting his head in the palm of his hand. He was tired; keeping up with Lúcio’s energy and youth had turned out to be no small task. Even after Hana, Lena and/or whatever young recruits had joined them for the evening had given up on the fun in favor of sleep, Lúcio and him usually ended up staying up until dawn talking and laughing.

Angela was a permanent obstacle. Even now she was watching Genji with blurry eyes. It seemed that the late nights were not doing her any favors. She was not doing him any.

Each night when he walked Lúcio to his room she would materialize like a human chastity belt and watch them part with soft kisses. Genji would then return to his own room and enjoy a few hours sleep before breakfast.

He snorted to himself as Angela stiffened to suppress a yawn of her own. If only she knew how truly inconsequential her vigilance was. She wasn’t the reason they were taking it slow.

“I just, I have always jumped into bed without thought. With you, I want to do it right,” Genji had told Lúcio on Christmas, when the DJ’s fingers had started to linger on the clasps of the ninja’s armor.

Lúcio had respected the choice and Genji was sure he was only being a little dishonest.

Angela was the only person he’d slept with since what had happened to him, not for lack of trying. At first he had been repulsed by his own body and sought validation by throwing himself at the first fresh meat to saunter onto base. The rejection by McCree had solidified his belief in his repugnance.

Only Angela had seemed willing, so he’d been too willing to abandon his dignity chasing scraps of affection. When Fareeha had come into the picture and cut into the precious few moments Genji had enjoyed, he had grown resentful, not just at the Egyptian, but at the world.

He did not want this to be the case with Lúcio. He wanted their relationship to be based on equal affection, not a desperate attempt at self validation. Genji did not want to bring this tainted view into their bed. He and Lúcio had consulted his Master on the matter and they had all agreed that time would be needed.

Only a little part of Genji was worrying about how Lúcio would react to his body. He had been carefully wearing full sets of clothes over his armor to give the illusion of normality.

It had worked until Hanzo had noticed.

“Don’t hide, brother,” the scion had advised when Lúcio had been out of ear shot. They had been training and the baggy sweatpants gave Hanzo more than enough leverage to pin down the ninja time and again.

Genji had said nothing, but Hanzo had continued.

“If he cares for you, the body you hide won’t matter while you are exchanging pleasures.”

Genji had stiffened at the implications.

“Your concern is noted.”

“That might have sounded more crude than intended,” Hanzo had admitted. “I just,” here Hanzo paused.

“You want me to have what you and Jesse have,” Genji had answered shaking his head. “Forgive me brother, but that is not me and Lúcio. Not now. You two were drawn together from the start while I was the force trying to part you. You had anticipated betrayals and heartbreak due to my selfishness. There was an urgency to being together for you that I am tempering. I do not plan on rushing headlong. I want to be careful with both his heart and mine.”

Hanzo had nodded.

“You have matured.”

Hanzo had placed an awkward hand on Genji’s shoulder and the two brothers had smiled at each other.

“He cares for you,” Hanzo had said, “I can tell. He has the same infatuated look in his eyes as Jesse does when…” he trailed off instantly.

“As when Jesse sees you in something he wants to strip off and toss on the floor,” Genji had finished. “We can talk your love life brother, not in detail of course. In fact, I have a little present for the both of you.”

Genji had fished out the carefully wrapped kimono from his training gear.

Winston clearing his throat to start the meeting drew the ninja’s attention back to the present.

“We have two missions lined up,” he said gravely.

“Three,” McCree corrected. Genji caught his brother shooting the cowboy a look. “We might as well be open about it; they all know we are going after Talon, beautiful.”

“Are you going after more?” Hana asked into the shocked silence.

“Yeah, we have a new target,” McCree answered. “And Hanzo and I are going alone.”

“You could let us help,” Ana grumbled.

“It’s something we have to do alone. You know that ma’am,” McCree answered.

“I trust Jesse and Hanzo to be able to look after each other,” Genji interjected with another large yawn. “Can we get to our missions?”

“Right, right,” Winston said quickly.

“Athena has picked up something interesting in Rio,” at this Lúcio sat upright. “It seems like the Viskar Corp is trying to reestablish themselves in the city. They are keeping a low profile, but there have been signs: a curfew, controlled access to certain city areas.”

As he spoke, Winston brought up a display showing photographs and video clips of nondescript men regulating traffic and making arrests.

Lúcio was on his feet and pointing at a person in one of the images.

“I know her,” he sneered as he poked at a woman of Indian decent. “She’s an architect.” The woman was flanked by several men in suites and was looking down at protestors from the steps of a courthouse.

“Are you sure?” Winston asked.

“I’d know her anywhere. Satya Vaswani.”

Winston pulled up information on the architect.

“This could be bad if she is involved. She is one of their top agents. Code name: Symmetra.”

“Even if that is if her, her presences may merely be a coincidence,” Angela said coolly.

“No, courts and Vishkar employees never get together coincidentally,” Fareeha said, picking up a tablet and tapping at it. “Records are sealed to Helix. Not a good sign.”

“We need to send a recon team,” Hanzo said carefully, shooting a look at McCree, “I could assist.”

“I’ll go. I have had the same training brother,” Genji said quickly, “This will need to be covert, gather information without being identified.”

“I’ll go, Genji will need support,” Angela said quickly, but Lúcio was shaking his head.

“You need someone who knows the city. I grew up there, it’s my home.”

“We have Athena. She will be able to navigate us,” Angela said dismissively.

“But can she talk to the locals? Know who will help hide you if something goes wrong? Know the paths school children use as short cuts that need to be avoided? Know which local gangs will talk?” Lúcio shot back.

“You will attract too much attention,” Angela sneered, “While you sign autographs what will Genji do? Play bodyguard?”

“Children, behave,” Ana said sternly. Lúcio looked ashamed of himself but Angela sat glaring at him coolly. Not for the first time, Genji questioned what he had seen in her and when she had turned like this.

“We can’t have this infighting the whole time,” McCree voiced. “We’ve let it go thinking you will all come to your senses, but it can’t affect missions.”

“This is a personal matter, it has nothing to do with Overwatch,” Angela protested.

“Angela, this _is_ affecting Overwatch,” Fareeha interrupted, her voice surprisingly calm. “It had been affecting team dynamics for a long time now and it is time that you act more professionally.” Genji could not help noticing the dark looks drifting around the table.

“You’re just feeling neglected because of Genji’s dalliances…” Angela started but Fareeha cut her off.

“No, Angela. Genji has not gone astray; he is not just having a fling. He is in a real relationship without you, and I for one am happy for him.”

Fareeha smiled at Genji, who nodded in appreciation.

“I’ve realized that past grievances I’ve had with him were manufactured because of you and, now that we have both moved on without you, we can build a more healthy working relationship. Genji is better off without you and so am I.”

“You cannot possibly believe that.”

“And an intelligent woman like yourself cannot possibly believe you are currently in a romantic relationship with either of us. We are both happier now. Without you. “In a huff, Angela rose to her feet and stormed out. There were a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

“That might have been a little… harsh,” Lúcio ventured.

“She has been an utter bitch to you. She can stand a bit of harshness,” Fareeha replied, rolling her eyes.

“Fareeha, such language,” Ana scolded. This somehow broke the tension and a weak chuckle circled the room.

“Angela is a big girl, she will get over it,” McCree said, resuming charge. “I think Genji and Lúcio on Rio is a good idea. We’ll need a reserve team in case things get rough. Winston, Ana, Lena, you up for it?”

“Of course,” the gorilla answered, glad to have everything back on track. The two ladies nodded their agreement. “I suggest a ground campaign. Feet on the ground, gather information since we have nothing concrete. See what the locals know.”

“Are you okay with this Genji?” McCree asked gently. “You have never liked undercover work. It will mean you’ll have to go without your armor.”

Genji looked over at Lúcio who had settled himself again. The DJ pushed his hand out to take Genji’s in support.

“I’ll be fine,” he answered taking the musician’s hand.

“Good, that settles Rio. The other mission is simpler, but we will need to be levelheaded. It seems the Junker duo is on another spree.”

“Junker duo?” Mei asked curiously.

“That’s what they have been dubbed by the media,” McCree answered, “finally someone who has bumped my ugly mug off of the news.”

Hanzo looked like he was going to say something but bit his tongue. McCree rubbed his shoulder with a wink.

“They are two Australians who went on an international crime spree not too long ago,” Winston explained. “There are rumors that one of them knows the location of some sort of treasure, though this has not diminished their appetite for gold. This time, however, it seems they are after something other than banks.”

“What are they after then?” Reinhart asked, clearly overwhelmed by the idea of tracking down two criminals. Brigitte dropped her head in her hands and Torbjörn rolled his eye.

“Medical equipment. They also seem to have a spherical omnic with them. We currently have no details on this addition to their band.”

“What do they need the equipment for?” Zarya asked.

“Australia is known as a nuclear wasteland. Perhaps they are looking to bring relief to the inhabitants,” Zenyatta suggested.

“Maybe, but the point is they are stealing it. If it is the case Overwatch has an opportunity to do some real good and help, but not by endangering others because they are missing tech,” McCree answered. “We need to stop them regardless.”

“Angela would be an ideal team leader,” Winston lamented.

“She will need time,” Zenyatta answered, “I sense in her conflict that she refuses to face.”

“We can all see that, _omnic_.” Zarya spat out that last word as if it tasted badly in her mouth.

“Perhaps, but I believe there is more than what we know. She is very troubled,” Zenyatta answered calmly. Zarya snorted.

“I could have a look over the equipment they are stealing,” Mei offered to reduce the tension. “It’s not my field, but I have some knowledge.”

“I can help too. I know machines and I have been tinkering with healing tech,” Brigitte offered almost instantly.

“It will be dangerous,” Winston warned.

“Reinhart will go with you, and Torbjörn. They can keep you out of trouble,” McCree said. Brigitte looked anything but pleased that her father would be joining, but said nothing.

“That will leave Hana, Zarya, Bastion, Zenyatta and Angela on base,” Fareeha said. McCree and Hanzo both gave her critical looks.

“You two need backup, an extraction team. Let me handle that.”

“I am the pilot here, Pharah, I am sure I can get them out safely,” Ray cut in.

“You are quite capable Ray, but everyone is better off with back up. Can’t have another incident like when Reaper attacked you mid-flight,” Winston agreed.

“You’re all damn idiots,” Jack interrupted. He had been surprisingly quiet over his comm link from Numbani. “Talon will expect you.”

“Not with the target we are taking on next. She thinks she is untraceable,” Hanzo said smoothly.

 

The meeting petered out quickly after that and Genji found himself in his room to pack. He stood in front of his trunk at a loss. He didn’t have civilian clothes, not really. His shirts were all standard issue Overwatch uniform shirts, barring the one he had given to Hanzo.

There was a knock at the door which, when opened, surprised Genji.

“What do you want, Jesse?” he asked shocked.

“Brought you something for the mission,” the cowboy answered holding out a package. Genji dug in the bag and was surprised to find street clothes that would cover him up in a nondescript way.

“I had you two in mind for that mission before the meeting and had Lena pick up a few things before she came in today,” McCree explained.

“Thank you, that was kind of you,” Genji said truthfully.

“I am trying, I am planning on marrying Hanzo. Might as well make friends, right?”

“I have been horrible to you, so many times.”

“It’s forgotten, alright? Just let Lúcio be your conscious from now on. He’s a good guy.”

Genji nodded.

“Hanzo is lucky to have you.”

“Other way around, partner, I am lucky to have him. I won’t fuck things up with him if you don’t fuck things up with Lúcio.”

“Deal,” Genji agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a chapter. the next couple should be the same kind of intense as we head to the anniversity of MRPM. I can't believe this has almost gone for a year! I promise some shocking revelations :P


	142. Chapter 142

A soft knock at the med bay door dragged Angela’s attention up from her work station. She had been furiously ordering supplies in an attempt to calm her mood, but it had not made a dent in her ire.

“What is it now?” she snapped, feeling a pang of guilt as the door slid open and Torbjörn entered the room.

“Bad time?” he asked gravely.

She closed the window she had been working on and spun out of her chair, indicating the sofa pressed into a corner space that served as a makeshift waiting area.

“How can I help? The fitting hurting again?” she asked trying to regain a professional air. She knew what was coming.

“Not here about my ruddy arm. What is wrong with you? I’ve been hoping that this would all sort itself out. That the rumors of you being terrible were just that,” Torbjörn held up a hand before she could show her indignation. “What is wrong, Ange? This is not you.”

 _But it is me, you meddling old codger,_ Angela caught herself thinking.

“There is nothing to worry about, Torbjörn. I am perfectly fine,” she replied sourly. “The two people I thought cared about me have cast me aside, I am the laughing stock of Overwatch and we are letting criminals run the organization. At least that Bastion has not moved into my office yet.”

“They are not that bad, for a Bastion. You might even enjoy their company,” Torbjörn offered. Angela threw her hands in the air in exasperation. Torbjörn put his hand on her knee.

“I am just teasing Angela.” She stiffened and he removed his hand.

“I don’t know what has happened to me lately, perhaps it is just stress,” she admitted.

“I’ll talk to Winston, soon as I am back from the mission. We’ll take some time off and go home to visit the family. A change of scenery will do you good. Brigitte and Reinhardt can come along too. Would you like that?”

She thought for a long moment then nodded.

“Perhaps that’s what I need.”

Torbjörn patted her knee and then got up.

“Good, good. As soon as we are back.”

Angela watched him go and then waited five more minutes before slipping to her door and locking it as quietly as she could. She pulled out her communicator and placed it on the desk.

“Athena? I would like some privacy please,” she said into the air.

“I am sorry, Doctor Ziegler, Commander McCree has made it clear that public areas are to monitored at all times.”

“My med bay is not a public area!” Angela snapped. “Override scarlet.”

“That code has been discontinued. Doctor Ziegler, where are you going?”

Angela had thrown the door open and was marching into the Watchpoint.

“I want to be alone. Where are you not recording?”

“I am not allowed to give out that information,” Athena said briskly. There was suspicion sneaking into the AI’s voice. It didn’t matter. Angela spun around and headed for the entrance to the Watchpoint instead.

She walked through the gate and along the rutted road until the base was far enough behind that she was sure she was out of range then tapped her temple.

“The overrides are no longer working on the AI.” She complained into thin air.

“It is not my fault! Pharah must have found them!... Well _I_ thought she was telling me everything, too!... Well why don’t we have better backups?”

Angela was quite for a long time, pacing and tapping her fingers impatiently against her shoulders.

“I may be compromised,” she said finally. “Why do you think? Genji and Fareeha have slipped out of my control, Lucio has joined Overwatch and nowTorbjörn wants to tear me away from the Watchpoint to spend time with his _family_.”

There was another long pause.

“You should have let me kill Shimada after Widowmaker shot him, now look. Hell, if we were not so incompetent McCree would have been a smear on the wall by now!” She breathed a heavy sigh. “I know, but nothing seems to work and Ana has her beady little eye on me because ‘I am causing her daughter heartache’. I just want to come home. No more of this subterfuge.”

She listened again.

“Thank you, I hope you are right. I will await your communication.”

Angela tapped her temple again and took a deep breath. Soon this will all be over, she told herself as she made the trek back to base. Soon she would be done with Overwatch and be back where she belonged.

Instead of returning to the med bay, she went to her quarters. She slid open the door and sank down on her bed. Princess, her large orange cat pushed its squat head against her until she tickled it behind the ear.

“Don’t worry, Princess, if all goes to plan we will be back with mommy soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now. here is the Angela chapter you have all in a roundabout way asked for :P I have been waiting to thicken the plot as it were and I have been super excited about this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and if anyone wants to know what Princess looks like, well hope the link works  
> https://www.google.co.za/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F6c%2Fd3%2F88%2F6cd38877e49d3b27f40b2e97fcd74a1b.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F457959855828985577%2F&docid=8qJ2_VUZvGpsLM&tbnid=LQBjKGO8p_uLbM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwia0P3Nr_DfAhXbQhUIHXVDBSAQMwgvKAQwBA..i&w=700&h=467&safe=strict&bih=619&biw=1366&q=flat%20faced%20ginger%20cat%20snaggle%20tooth%20ugly&ved=0ahUKEwia0P3Nr_DfAhXbQhUIHXVDBSAQMwgvKAQwBA&iact=mrc&uact=8


	143. Chapter 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is offically a year old and still going! who would have thought. I am not going to have a end note but if you want to ask me anything in the comments after reading i will answer, even if it is spoilers. just this once

McCree stood in the middle of the room, stretching out a creak in his back. He had that old and tired feeling that crept in from the bags under his eyes and burned down to the edge of his spine. Too many hours sat hunched over a desk.

Hanzo was quietly folding their clothes and devising them into two nondescripts rucksacks. There was a relaxed slope to the archer’s shoulders that did not quite reach all the way through him. Somewhere around mid calf tension had entered into his body from the anticipation of their mission and if the silence lingered the tension would slowly consume the scion.

McCree ran a hand down the satin clad shoulder which, when exposed, showed the fierce dragons in golden and blue that panted his lover’s skin and slid the offending fabric down to expose the artwork.

A small smile danced over Hanzo’s features, as he extracted the kimono’s neck from McCree and hiked it back up over his shoulder.

“We need to pack and check our equipment,” the archer said smoothly, just the faintest blush of desire etched onto his high cheekbones.

“My equipment is ready for your approval,” McCree murmured into Hanzo’s ear as he pressed into the archer’s back. He could almost feel Hanzo rolling his eyes. That didn’t stop him from running his hands over the scion, one over a nipple and the other reaching into the folds of the kimono.

“Want you,” McCree murmured, running his tongue against the archer’s ear. He was playing dirty, he had long since realized that telling Hanzo that he wanted him was dangerously seductive to the archer.

McCree was not disappointed as he felt Hanzo harden in his hand.

“Jesse…” Hanzo warned, trailing into a moan.

“I bet you can’t fold our clothes as neatly when I have your cock in my hand.”

Hanzo gave him a look over his shoulder then picked up another item of clothing. The archer did surprising well at continuing his task until the final few items when McCree dropped to his knees, spun the archer around and set to work with his mouth. The scion almost crumpled into a heap and upended one of the bags.

“Jesse,” he laugh then moaned, his fingers curling into the gunslingers hair. It didn’t take long after that to undo Hanzo’s resolve.

 

Getting up from the floor took a bit more efforts than McCree wanted to show but he covered it with a tap on Hanzo’s rump that had the scion turning scarlet when he added the words “good boy” into the mix.

McCree tossed the clothes back into his bag under a dark scowl from the archer and zipped it closed.

“Hurry up, Hanzo, we are going to be late and you’re still fussing around in your pajamas.” He dodged the pillow that Hanzo chucked at him effortlessly.

 

The cowboy whistled while he made his way to the landing pad. The sky was clear and blue, the promise of warmer days already hanging in the air. He was pleased to see the Orca already waiting as he approached, Ray visible in the window running his pre-takeoff tests.

An unmistakable laugh was cut off as his spurs jingled up the ramp into the belly of the transport.

“Now don’t stop the fun on my account,” he called as he tossed his bag into a storage compartment before striding into the cockpit.

Fareeha was perched on the copilot chair’s armrest, looking at McCree as he entered. The gunslinger slowed, running his eyes over her. Her hair was mussed and her overlarge t-shirt, again not one he recognized, hung off one shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at him.

McCree glanced over at Ray. The pilot remained suspiciously focused on his system checks, his cheeks  slowly turning scarlet under his beard.

McCree look back at Fareeha and mouthed ‘ _You’re screwing Ray?_ ’ While pointing at the pilot behind his back.

‘ _What if I am_?’ The Egyptian woman mouthed back.

‘ _What? Nothing, it’s great, Ray is great_ ,’ he answered giving her a thumbs up. McCree awkwardly patted Ray on the shoulder and then retreated from the cockpit.

McCree smiled as he heard the exhale of a held breath and urgent whispers, followed by a stifled laugh. The cowboy made himself comfortable, putting his feet up on the table and pulling his hat over his eyes.

 

A shifting next to him had him tipping up the corner of his hat to see Fareeha sit down next to him. He lowered his hat again.

“Hanzo is late,” she commented.

“My fault, had my hands down his pants. He’ll be here just now.”

Silence was all that answered him. Sensing the tension, he slowly lifted his hat to see Hanzo staring at him red faced.

“Well I did,” McCree said lamely as Fareeha lifted herself from the seat next to him and returned to the cockpit, throwing a smirk at the cowboy over her shoulder.

Hanzo crossed to the luggage storage and busied himself with arranging their things as the engines roared to life.

“Don’t be mad, beautiful,” McCree murmured as Hanzo sat down across from the cowboy, crossing his arms.

“Do you always talk out of the bedroom?” the scion asked seriously.

“Only with Pharah, she’s family. Don’t you talk to Genji?” The look of mortification on the archer’s face was enough of an answer.

“Yeah, I should’ve known better. Pharah and I have just always shared everything.”

“Even when she and Genji…”

“Oh, there was never a her and Genji,” McCree assured.

“Oh,” Hanzo answered before sinking into silence. McCree watched his fiancé for a long moment. The archer was beautiful, even with the small frown working between his eyes.

“Do you tell Fareeha details? About us?” he finally asked. McCree could sense the darkness in Hanzo’s mood. If the mostly harmless photo of him had been a terrible argument then what would he make of the fact that McCree discussed their sex life with the Egyptian?

“How mad would you be if I did?”

“Not mad as such. Shocked perhaps. I thought that crude mouth was for my benefit alone,” Hanzo said with a small smile.

“I know every filthy detail,” Fareeha shouted from the cockpit.

McCree groaned.

“He knows every filthy detail about me too. Don’t worry we only talk amongst ourselves. Have since I lost my virginity to a recruit my mother despised and he walked in on the deed,” she continued as she came back from the cockpit with a backward glance at Ray.

“I can shared with you too, if you’d like?” Fareeha added. The Orca did a little skip in the air, dropping a few feet.

“That is quite alright,” Hanzo said quickly as the Orca righted itself.

“We are soldiers, but also family. We share, but it stays between us. If you are uncomfortable with this…”

“No, you two had each other long before I came along; I will learn to accept it,” Hanzo said taking a deep breath. The stress McCree had worked out of the archer earlier was back, now resting in his arm. The archer rubbed at the old bullet wound absentmindedly.

“Let’s focus on the mission instead,” Fareeha offered and Hanzo jumped at the change of subject.

“Yes.” He patted McCree’s feet off the table and pulled up a map of South America. He examined the cities before finding the one he was looking for. “We have chosen a drop point outside of Dorado.” He highlighted a point and they felt Ray making adjustments to his course.

“What is your destination?” Fareeha asked. Hanzo looked at McCree pointedly.

“Can’t say,” McCree answered.

“You’re planning on walking into Los Muertos territory,” it wasn’t a question.

“Who are you after?” Fareeha continued narrowing her eyes.

“Olivia Colomar,” McCree answered.

“Sombra?” Fareeha asked shocked. “The Sombra you gave up? The one that almost blew you up? Jesse…”

“We know what we are doing.”

“Who says she is even here?”

“She’s here,” Hanzo answered. “She has a base and it’s active. She doesn’t know we are coming for her.”

“She must know; you killed Widowmaker.”

“All our feelers have been directed at Reaper, she has even been plying us with info about his whereabouts. Incognito of course,” Hanzo answered. “She thinks she is being clever.”

“And you think you are,” Fareeha sighed uneasily.

 

The Orca landed several long hours later. Fareeha had tried and failed to get more information out of the couple, but Hanzo had been tight lipped and McCree had shaken his head with every sharp look the archer gave him.

Fareeha stood on the ramp watching the pair ready their equipment. Both were dressed in clothes that would let them blend in with tourists. McCree wore a red tank top, shorts and flip flops, his tan skin allowing him to blend into the general populous. Hanzo would have more trouble. Sunglasses covered his eyes and a light long sleeve button-up over a blue tank hid his tattoo. Shorts and sneakers rounded off the look. They each had a rucksack and Hanzo his sling bag for his bow as they passed Fareeha. McCree kissed her on the forehead and she watched them go, sure that something was going to go horribly wrong.

 

“Do you want to find a hotel?” McCree asked as they passed into Dorado.

“It’s early. Let’s make a pass up to Castillo. See what the tourists see,” Hanzo answered back.

“Might be dangerous, should wait until nightfall.”

“She’ll expect us by night. Daylight and tourists,” Hanzo insisted.

“You’re the boss, sweet pea. Lead the way.”

They made the trek up the winding road through Dorado to the old fort surrounded by tourists. Here and there the gang tags stood out against the walls in neon paint. Wherever they did the tourists pressed closer together, as if huddling away from danger. There were no Los Muertos members in sight. The gangs knew better than to attack tourists en masse. Best to pick off stragglers or empty their pockets when they were distracted.

Hanzo and McCree skipped the fort tour and wondered the area admiring architecture while looking for signs of their quarry.

“Camera above us,” Hanzo murmured for seemingly the hundredth time. McCree knew he would remember them all.

They rounded a corner and froze. Coming out of the bar directly in front of them was Sombra. Luckily, the hacker seemed to be scrolling through the feed of a small device in her hand and didn’t notice as the pair dive behind the corner and peaked out, watching her pass.

“We follow her,” Hanzo urged and before McCree could stop the archer he was climbing the wall and disappeared onto the roof.

Cursing, McCree slipped out of his hiding place and followed. Having pocketed the device, Sombra made her way through the city in the roundabout manner of someone accustomed to being cautious, peering behind herself often, taking countless turns and doubling back unexpectedly. Hanzo called her movements out to McCree over their secure two way communicators, but even so the hacker nearly caught McCree once or twice.

Finally, she opened a door and slipped into what could only be her base. McCree drew Peacekeeper and followed through the door.

“Hola,” Sombra greeted as the cold barrel of her gun pressed against McCree’s temple.

“Howdy,” McCree greeted calmly.

“Come to execute me like you did Amelie?” she asked, reaching for the cowboy’s revolver. Jesse dropped Peacekeeper to the ground before she could touch it. Sombra cast him a knowing grin and kicked the weapon under a nearby cabinet. 

“Well you did try to blow me up,” McCree replied.

“Please, Jesse,” she sighed as she made her way to a desk in the center of the room, keeping her pistol locked on McCree, “I thought you knew me better than that by now. I was framed.”

McCree lifted his eyebrow at the claim.

“By who?”

“Spoilers, Jesse, we’re not to that part of the game yet.” Sombra seated herself on the desk, legs crossed.

“Then why should I believe you?”

“Because it’s the truth. Why would I blow you up, Jesse?” Behind Sombra, Hanzo was opening a window and slipping in. The gunslinger kept his eyes pointed at the hacker, only allowing himself a glimpse of the archer as he moved in McCree’s periphery vision.

“Doomfist ordered you to?” McCree offered. Sombra laughed.

“Do I seem like the type to follow orders? Besides, Akande is old news. Max is not happy with him wasting time and resources on your cocksleeve.”

“Don’t talk about Hanzo like that,” McCree growled.

“He doesn’t mind, right, _beautiful_?” she asked over her shoulder in the archer’s direction, her inflection heavy on McCree’s pet name for the scion. Hanzo froze. She motioned for Hanzo to move out of the shadows and he took a careful step forward, his bow in his hands.

“Look, you don’t really want me dead. I’m more valuable alive and I think you know that.”

“You’ve miscalculated,” Hanzo sneered, drawing his bow. In response there was a small click as she eased back the trigger on the gun she had pointed at McCree. A sharp warning that just a little more pressure and she would shoot. The tension in Hanzo’s arm eased, but not completely.

“If you only knew what I do… My systems have been wiped already, obviously, but I was kind enough to make a few printouts for you first.” Her fingernails drummed on a pile of folders beside her on the desk.

“Then I guess we don’t need you anymore.” Hanzo released the halfcocked arrow but before it even left the bow she had disappeared. The archer’s eyes widened and he rushed forward.

“Teleported. We won’t find her,” McCree stated, bending to retrieve Peacekeeper. Hanzo nodded as he shouldered his bow. He walked up to the blackened screens of her terminal and started looking around.

“Let’s make sure everything is really wiped,” the archer suggested as he plugged in an uplink to Athena, “Hopefully this mission will not be a total failure.”

“’Course not, she left us gifts,” McCree said patting the stack of files grimly. Sombra had left them deliberately, whatever they contained… McCree shuddered to think but at the same time it was exciting. Maybe these would have answers to the questions he could never bring himself to ask. He began going through the stack of folders on the desk. “It looks like they’re all on Overwatch personnel.”

He opened the first; it was on Ana. He skimmed the contents, but there was nothing he didn’t already know:  that she survived and had been hiding out with Morrison in Egypt. That she had had two identities in Egypt as she worked to take down some criminal elements. He read over her hospital reports with a grim smile. He had been to that hospital in the vain attempt to find any trace of her, but he had been looking in the morgue, asking for her by name. He had never considered they would list her as a Jane Doe, not when she had been wearing a uniform.

 _So much lost time,_ he mused putting the file down. The next folder was on Morrison.

“Jack use to have a boyfriend named Vincent before Overwatch,” McCree told Hanzo. “Always thought Morrison was too straight laced to have feelings for someone.”

“He wasn’t always an old fart,” Hanzo told McCree, joining him and picking up the next file, having secured the link up to Athena. He read, turning paler and paler. McCree glanced at the name, Gabriel Reyes.

“Don’t tell me he was a stripper or something in his youth,” McCree teased.

“Jesse, what blood type are you?”

“AB neg, what does that matter?”

“And you were born in Deadlock Gorge?”

“I suppose, never did ask… Hanzo what is it?” He tried to take the folder but Hanzo pulled it away.

“You’re mother’s name was McCree?”

“Myrtle McCree… yeah… Hanzo why is all this in Gabe’s file?” The cowboy had a sinking feeling. Hanzo’s large dark eyes met McCree’s. There was a crumpled pain in them McCree had felt way too often when he was on the verge of giving someone bad news. The scion was teetering on the edge, trying to find kind words.

“Spill it,” the gunslinger told him firmly.

“Jesse ,I think… I mean Gabriel Reyes is your father.” The two men stared at each other, lead pooling into the gunslinger’s stomach. McCree blinked, then blinked again. The world didn’t shift. He was awake.

“He’s my what?” the cowboy asked in disbelief. Maybe the word meant something else.

“He impregnated your mother,” Hanzo stated bluntly into the disbelieving silence.

“No, it can’t be,” McCree said shaking his head. Maybe he had gone mad somewhere between picking up Ana’s file and this. Perhaps Sombra had poisoned the paper.

“She has your birth certificate,” Hanzo said closing the distance but McCree backed away. He didn’t want to hear this.

“It’s fake. Reyes isn’t my father, I would know. He would have told me, or Ana or Jack. Jack would have made me feel like shit for being in love with my dad.” The last words came out louder than he intended and for a moment it rang in the silence, but Hanzo seemed determined to press on.

“There is more. It seems Jack and Gabe were together, at least for part of Overwatch.”

McCree grabbed the folder from Hanzo.  He couldn’t bare hearing this from his love. He needed to take the burden of bad news away from the archer. With shaking hands he opened it. There was a photo of a young Reyes, not yet scarred holding a baby… the trailer in the back ground neater than the one that haunted his nightmares.

The next photo; McCree’s mom, looking just as drunk as he remembered her standing next to Reyes.  There was half a rip through the photo, as if someone had wanted to part the figures but stopped half way through.

Another showed Gabe and Jack sharing a kiss. It was more recent than the others, Gabe with scars and his Blackwatch hoody.

Another where he was younger again of Gabe, Ana and Jack. McCree has seen copies of this photo with all three smiling hopefully.

Another McCree and Fareeha. Fareeha was small and Sam, her father, was lifting her into the air. The photo had captured McCree, looking hungrily at the affection between father and daughter. Whoever had taken the photo had captured Gabe watching all of them with a similar look.

McCree dropped the photos, letting them spill into a fluttering mess on the floor. Gabriel Reyes staring up at him, a younger McCree winking next to his commander and Genji scowling on McCree’s other side.

Hanzo tried to touch the cowboy but he pulled away roughly, turning away from the photos focusing on the other contents of the file. He read feverishly before slamming it closed.

“Jesse?” the archer said softly but everything was loud. McCree’s whole being was screaming.

“I wanted my own dad to fuck me,” McCree said shaking, his voice strained. “They knew, Ana, Jack, Gabe and no one told me. I had a father right there and no one told me. God,” McCree wiped his hand over his face again. When he looked up Hanzo was watching him carefully.

“Did you know?” McCree accused, suddenly angry.

“How would I have known?”

“They could have told you. Hell, the whole Overwatch is probably laughing behind my back, poor sick McCree who has such bad daddy issues he wanted his father to fuck him without realizing it,” McCree roared, throwing the file at Hanzo.

“I didn’t know,” Hanzo said softly.

McCree laughed bitterly.

“No, they wouldn’t tell you… it’s too fun to let us suffer together. A brother you thought was dead and a father who walked out on me right under our noses.”

“Jesse.”

“Don’t Jesse me! Is that even my name? Who am I Hanzo? And where was he? When I was kneeling at the age of 10 with that asshole holding me down, when I had to step over my own mother, when her other boyfriends hit me. He was playing soldier. He could have come back for me but it was easier just to leave me there. And afterwards? Throw me in a cell after being gone forever. Threaten me with jail, what if I hadn’t chosen him? Would he have still pretended I wasn’t his son?” Jesse was breathing hard, his life flashing before his eyes. Every kindness Reyes had ever shown him now tainted.

“Jesse, you are hysterical,” Hanzo said to more laughter.

“Wouldn’t you be?”

“I didn’t say you weren’t justified.”

McCree turned from Hanzo. He couldn’t handle the large brown eyes full of love and understanding on him many longer.

“I need air,” McCree mumbled. “No, stay here. Get your data. I need to be alone,” the cowboy said as he slammed the door in Hanzo’s face. Without much thought he headed for the bar they had seen Sombra come out of.

 

McCree was 5 shots in when, to his annoyance Hanzo joined him at the bar, holding up two fingers to the barman.

“Go away,” McCree muttered but the fight had gone out of him. Hanzo ignored him throwing the shots down his throat in quick succession and then motioning the bartender to leave the bottle. He poured McCree a shot and then himself.

“You know I hate tequila,” Hanzo told him as he examined the liquid before sipping at the drink. McCree made a noncommittal snort, downing the shot. He sank backwards on the barstool resting his head on his arms on the counter.

“It get’s the job done,” McCree answered halfheartedly. Hanzo nodded.

“I love you,” Hanzo said in the gloom of the bar. McCree stiffened but didn’t look at the archer, simply murmuring back that he loved Hanzo too.

“I know this is a blow that I cannot understand and that I am ill-equipped to handle. Tell me what you need.”

McCree straightened up, looking over at the scion. His face was red and he could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks but Hanzo didn’t seem startled. He looked back at the gunslinger as he always did, but perhaps with a bit more sadness etched onto his face.

“I need to be blind drunk,” McCree murmured, shifting his hand over to Hanzo. For a moment the archer thought the gunslinger was reaching for the bottle but when McCree’s hand closed on his own Hanzo returned the tight grip and poured out a measure of alcohol for them both.

They sipped it in silence, Hanzo giving McCree space to mull everything over.

“Did you… take the…” McCree hesitated.

“All the files are in my rucksack, should you want them.”

“Can you... get the one of me and… your brother?” McCree couldn’t say Gabriel’s name.

Hanzo reluctantly let go of McCree’s hand and dug around the papers before he pulled out the photo. Placing it between them both, they stared down at it. Hanzo touched Genji’s face with one finger before pulling away.

They stared at the photograph sipping their drinks.

“Do I look like him?” McCree murmured softly. For a moment he thought Hanzo had not heard him, lost in his own guilt about Genji, but then the elder Shimada answered.

“Around the eyes, though yours are kinder.”

“Fuck,” McCree muttered as he poured them both another shot. “Fuck.”

 

The shadows grew longer outside and Hanzo moved Jesse to a table when he teetered backwards on the bar stool one too many times. They hardly spoke, mostly Jesse cursing and Hanzo muttering quiet words of understanding. The bartender changed out their empty bottle for another full one and the archer waved through payment.

“We need to find a room before night fall. Neither of us are ready for a fight,” Hanzo said sensibly. McCree nodded, but didn’t move until Hanzo stuffed the full bottle in his hands and helped him to his feet. The scion was sober enough for them both, McCree was all but dead drunk. The cowboy would never know where the archer took him, only registering the softness of bedding below him and Hanzo pulling off his clothes.

“Want you,” he murmured vaguely, wanting to lose himself in Hanzo’s body but the archer was not within reach.

“Not tonight, it’s not a good idea, not while you are…” but McCree didn’t hear the rest. He had finally passed into the oblivion he had been seeking for hours.

 


	144. Chapter 144

Brigitte heaved her heavy armor chest into the transport, wiping her hands on her overalls. She sighed as she turned to pick up Reinhart’s identical chest.

  
As always, it fell to her to do the heavy lifting while her father and Reinhardt found other things to occupy their time. She would probably have to pilot the transport too, a bucket of bolts Ray had pulled out of mothballs and was probably held together with duct tape.

  
With thoughts of refurbishing the craft, she bent to pick up the chest only to find it already rising off the ground.

  
“Beautiful women should not have to do manual labor,” Zarya said, lifting the chest as if it weighed nothing.

  
“Then why are you doing it?” Brigitte asked on instinct before insecurity had the chance to censor her speech.

  
Zarya laughed.

  
“Because,” she said leaning in close, “women like you and I are not very good at following the rules.” The Russian winked playfully before marching into the cargo hold with the chest.

  
Brigitte stared after her dumbly, fighting against the red she could feel rising in her ears. Was Zarya flirting with her? No, she was reading too much into it. This was just friendly banter and she had become so desperate for attention that she was manufacturing it out of nothing.

Brigitte shook her head at her own pathetic state as she grabbed another crate and followed the weightlifter onto the transport.

  
“You are rare specimen,” Zarya went on as they continued to load the transport together, “strong, capable, endlessly loyal to your family and friends… and adorable when you blush like that. I see why Mei likes you so much. I like you, too.”

  
Brigitte’s mind was whirling. Mei? Zarya? Weren’t they fighting over Mei? Did they both like Brigitte? How could that be true? The Swede was so lost in thought as she placed that last crate that she let out a yelp of surprise when she turned to see Zarya standing directly behind her.

  
The weightlifter leaned one arm against a large equipment trunk, trapping Brigitte between it and her body. Brigitte could feel the heat radiating off of the Russian’s well defined form and was unsure whether it was fear or something much more exciting that was causing her heart to race.

  
“Do you like me, too?” Zarya asked in a low, throaty voice.

  
Brigitte swallowed nervously. Her mind began to fog in a flood of surging hormones. Did she? She did…

  
“M-hm,” she nodded weakly.

  
“Good,” Zarya murmured closing the distance between them and brushing her lips against Brigitte’s. A muscular arm wrapped around the redhead’s waist as the kiss deepened, lips and tongues sliding together.

  
It was powerful and desire ran through every last bit of the kiss. It didn’t last long enough and when it ended, Brigitte wobbled on unsteady legs, her eyes still closed.

  
Zarya ran a thumb over Brigitte’s lower lip as she pulled away.

  
“For luck. When you are ready for more, let me know.”

  
Brigitte nodded again and watched Zarya as she walked away. She blushed scarlet as the Russian passed a similarly red-faced Mei standing in the hatch of the transport, slapping her playfully on the rump.

  
Turning quickly, not knowing what else to do, Brigitte moved to the cockpit and started pre-takeoff checks. She was very aware of Mei closing in on her.

  
“You and Zarya?” a small voice asked.

Was there a hint of jealousy?

  
“I… don’t know,” Brigitte admitted, staring at her checklist. “She’s… something else. I see why you like her.”

  
“Why I like her?” Mei asked surprised. “Hm, well I guess I…”

  
“You guess?” Brigitte took a chance and looked over to Mei. The scientist was blushing still. Should she just take the plunge? Would this ruin their friendship?

  
She didn’t get the chance as a moment later Reinhardt thundered into the transporter and Mei scurried away.

  
“Way to go,” Brigitte muttered to herself. “At this rate we won’t even be friends anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are all probably yelling at me, but I need to break up the sad cowboy noises chapters for both Lizar’s and my own sanity. We are very attached to McCree and it’s hard breaking him ;.;.
> 
> Also it is femslash February! As captain of this ship we will sail it, god damn it!


	145. Chapter 145

Genji stood in his room, staring at the civilian clothes in his hand with more than a small amount of loathing. No matter how kind the gesture had been meant, in that moment his anger towards the cowboy flared once more. He knew what his master would say, not only about his misplaced anger, but about using his armor for emotional protection instead of physical. Knowing this did nothing to dull the feeling of vulnerability churning inside of him.

Taking a deep breath, the ninja focused his mind the way Zenyatta had taught him too. _Clear your mind and focus on a positive, no matter how small._ The ninja sighed to himself and concentrated on the one thought that gave him strength in this scenario, he would be working with Lúcio. The DJ’s smile alone could lighten any darkness in Genji’s heart.

With that thought in mind, he reached back around his side to unlatch the armor which had been his constant companion since he’d met the DJ. Even before he had met the man he had rarely gone without the protection, but he had doubled down afterward. If Genji was being honest with himself, he had tried to disguise the fact that he had increased his wearing of the armor with loose fitting clothes thrown on over the metal. So which was the shame he was hiding?

With the left side unlatched, Genji was just reaching for the right clasp with a nervous tremor in his fingers when he heard an animated rap on the door. He froze momentarily, listening. Only one person he knew could inject so much rhythm and life into a simple knock. He could not stop the feeling of endearment rushing through him even as his heart beat an anxious rhythm of its own. He strode across the room to open the door with a smile.

Lúcio planted a tender kiss on his lips the moment the door was opened.

“Ready to go, querida?” Lúcio asked, closing the door behind him.

“No, I still have to…” Genji motioned vaguely to the armor encasing his form, feeling a hot flush of embarrassment building from somewhere deep inside of him.

Lúcio’s eyes widened brightly.

“Can I help?” the DJ asked eagerly while Genji shifted uncomfortably at the prospect. The eagerness softened at the edges, but Lucio’s eyes remained bright.

“Nothing inappropriate, cross my heart,” the DJ promised, tracing an X across his chest with his finger. “I just want to… share this with you.” The words were spoken with such tenderness that it was hard to refuse. Still hesitant, Genji let the musician close the distance between them. Any protest melted away the moment Lúcio’s hands were on his sides.

“May I?”

The ninja nodded weakly, his heart beating wildly in a mixture of excitement and fear over what was about to happen.

Keeping his hands on Genji’s body, Lúcio slid around to behind his lover. The ninja watched in the mirror as the DJ bent down to examine the open clasp before moving his fingers to the closed one on the other side. His breath caught at the care the musician was showing, his hands running soothing circles over the metal that he could barely feel.

“Like this?” he asked.

Genji nodded.

The latch opened with a small click and Genji held his breath.

“Is it ok?” Lúcio check again, his hands stilling

Fighting to remain still, less his body betrays his fears, the ninja nodded his approval and tried to remember how to breathe.

Reverently, Lúcio peeled away the chest armor and placed it on the bed. Warm fingers traced Genji’s shoulder, down and up his arm, and finally across his chest as Lúcio circled him. It was the first time in far too long that someone touched Genji’s skin and the feeling was more than pleasant. He had forgotten light touches could feel so good.

“Damn, you’re ripped!”

The unexpected words cracked the tension building within the cyborg, and he let out a surprised sputter of laugher.

“I must work the organic tissue hard so it can stay in balance with the mechanical components,” he explained with a smile.

“Hard indeed,” the DJ replied still feeling Genji’s chest. His hand moved down to the junction between flesh and metal. “Does it hurt?” he asked softly.

“Not when I’m with you.”

Lúcio smiled up at Genji before wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

“How did I get lucky enough to find you?” the DJ asked.

Genji laughed nervously.

“I don’t understand how you can say these types of things. You are utterly perfect in every way and I… I am an abomination to most.”

“No,” Lúcio shook his head, leaning back to get a better look at his lover’s body, “every brush stroke tells the story of how a masterpiece was painted. You, Genji, are a piece of art. You’re beautiful.”

Genji didn’t try to hide the tears welling in his eyes as he stared down at the DJ. So this was love.

 

 

After leaving the intimacy of his room, it did not take long for Genji to start feeling uncomfortable in his own skin once more. By the time they entered Rio airspace, the ninja felt twitchy and vulnerable from every brush of the fabric against his body. He glanced over at his lover, but the look of barely contained excitement on the DJ’s face as he stared at the city coming into view did little to suppress the ninja’s growing anxiety. Rio was a large city and, even carefully covered, he was about to expose himself to the world.

When they finally entered the city, Lúcio enthusiastically took Genji’s hand and led him through the neighborhoods of the city he called home. The gesture solidified the cyborg’s resolve. He could do this for the DJ. No matter where they went, as long as they were together Genji would not fail.

They went from public bodegas to hidden gambling parlors, Lúcio receiving joyful greetings and warm embraces at each one.

Lúcio proudly introduced Genji as his boyfriend to each and every acquaintance they met, but the people were only momentarily intrigued by the newcomer before his scarred face and forced smile turned their attention away.

Genji was flooded by memories of visiting the village with his father.

His father had frowned and nodded, but had always stopped to listened to people and address their grievances. When their father had passed Hanzo had done his best, but his frown had not been understanding, his nod had been sharp and no complaints had been heard. The younger brother had been the people’s favorite as their father had been before him.

Only now, standing on the outskirts listening to Lúcio did Genji realize how hard it must have been for Hanzo.

The melancholy in his smile must have spoken volumes to Lúcio and the DJ cut their meets short long before the plan he had discussed in the transport.

“Let’s get home,” Lúcio insisted when Genji gave him a skeptical look. “I want to show you where I come from. And I want to show you how beautiful you really are.”


	146. Chapter 146

McCree’s coccyx hurt. He was sat on an unfamiliar bathroom floor, a towel he didn’t recognize wrapped around his middle. He blinked at the harsh light of the florescent bulb above him and cursed as he tried to stand.

The pain in his tailbone shot to his head and the world tried to buck him off. He sank back down, leaned over the toilet next to him and vomited.

Hanzo stepped into the bathroom without a word, knelt and rubbed soothing circles into the cowboy’s back.

“I ‘eel aw’ul,” McCree grumbled, his voice thick.

“Drinking several bottles of tequila by yourself will do that,” Hanzo murmured. He wet and wrung out a washcloth in the sink, handing it to McCree to wipe his vomit smeared face before flushing the rest of the offending material down the bowl. “Are you ready to try showering?”

“Why the fuck would I shower?” McCree tried to toss the used washcloth into the sink, but he missed and it hit against the side of the vanity before sliding to the floor.

“Because,” Hanzo replied calmly, picking up the washcloth, “you missed the toilet bowl the last few times.”

McCree looked down at the towel draped over his groin, squinting in an attempt at recollection for only a moment before abandoning the effort.

“Fuck it. I’m gonna spend the rest of my life drunk and filthy on this floor.” He tried to roll into a fetal position, but Hanzo’s strong hands stopped him.

“I’m sorry, my love, but we need to get moving.” The archer said, pulling the cowboy to his feet. “We’ve been here far too long. For all we know, this was all part of Sombra’s plan.”

“The bitch isn’t going to kill me,” McCree protested as Hanzo struggled to maneuver him into the shower. “That would end my suffering, and she’s too cruel to allow that!”

“Don’t speak that way.”

McCree crumbled onto the floor of the shower. Hanzo stood looking at him with his hands on his hips and sighed, before turning on the water.

The cowboy let out a string of curses as the cold water hit his skin, but settled into apathy as the water warmed. When Hanzo returned, he was sitting under the spray with his elbows resting on his knees, droplets cascading over his face.

The gunslinger sighed. For once he had no idea what Hanzo was thinking. The scion was being pragmatic. He had let McCree drink his fill for several days… or perhaps it had just been the one, the blackouts blurring his sense of time before pushing him into the bathroom.

McCree perked up when Hanzo handed him a bottle but his mood fell again when he realized it was a bottle of electrolytes, pain killers and hangover cure, mixed into a very effective medical cure.

“Don’t wanna feel better,” McCree growled.

“Too bad, drink it,” Hanzo said sternly.

“Or what?” McCree asked stubbornly. The archer crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him, causing the cowboy to bitterly screw open the lid and start gulping down the mixture, the water still showering over his skin.

McCree didn’t protest the toothbrush Hanzo shoved into his hand, starting to scrub at his teeth until he tasted blood.

“We need to pack up and get out of here,” Hanzo started conversationally as he took the brush from the cowboy and rubbed a handful of shampoo into McCree’s hair. “If Talon’s on their way, we aren’t in a state to handle them.”

“Where do you wanna go?” McCree asked, ready for his anger to rise.

“Home,” Hanzo answered.

“Overwatch you mean,” McCree sneered, pushing Hanzo’s hands away from his head, “I don’t have a home.” He turned off the water and stood on shaky legs, stepping out of the shower.

“Jesse…”

“Home doesn’t lie to you.”

“Mine did,” Hanzo answered quietly, placing a dry towel around the gunslinger’s shoulders.

“Then you understand!” McCree snapped, moving the towel to his waist as he marched out of the bathroom in frustration. Hanzo followed.

“No, I do not. Jesse, our team is like family to you. You trusted them more than I ever trusted my family.”

“Family shouldn’t lie; they shouldn’t have kept the fact that I had my father five feet from me all that time. That my father…” McCree couldn’t continue. There was so much that hurt him all at once that he didn’t know what to be angry at first.

“But they did, and leaving now will not get you closure.”

Hanzo sat and patted the bed next to him. McCree tightened the towel around his waist and sat down stiffly.

“I know you are hurt and angry. I know this feeling of betrayal. Have I ever told you my biggest regret?”

“That you followed the elders and hurt Genji?” McCree asked but Hanzo shook his head.

“Not quite. I regret being angry with him and feeling righteous in that anger. I had gone in knowing how it should end, knowing that I was _justified_ ,” Hanzo’s face contorted in disgust. “Maybe if I had listened, had stopped when he begged me,” the archer shook his head, “Speak to your family, Ana and Fareeha. Hear what they have to say and then, if you still want to leave, we can. Together.”

McCree considered.

“Can I get drunk again first?” he asked with no humor. He could feel the tears in his voice and could feel the wetness on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the shower.  He did not look forward to hearing the truth, that the whole of Overwatch had lied to him, from the only real mother he had ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like comments, comments are grand. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know how long this is going to be. This all started because i play a very talkitive McCree (love his voicelines and it's just fun) and i always feel like i try to flirt with Hanzo on my team and just get ignored. Sigh, one day.


End file.
